A Second Chance At Love
by duchesscarml
Summary: After the final battle with Naraku events cause Kagome to decide to let go of her longtime love for InuYasha. Now shes falling for someone else; his brother. On a journey to get the jewel back a mysterious castle, ghosts, and a 800 yearFULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. An Ugly Truth, A Hanyou's Heart

Author's Note: I was going to make this as a one shot but, now I'm not so sure I'm starting to like it more as I write Ch. 2, which was going to be the last chapter. What do you think? I welcome any thoughts on this... and yes, this is a Sess/Kag fic.

**Summary**: After the final battle with Naraku events cause Kagome to decide to let go of her long-time love after 2 years. Now shes falling for someone else; his brother. On a journey to get the jewel back an enchanted castle, ghosts, a 100 year old mystery dealing with a Family Feud, and a new villian? causes more problems then they can handl.

Chapter 1: An Ugly Truth/A Hanyou's Heart

"BAKA!"

She knew he could be an idiot, but this was an all, new, low; to accuse her of making goo-goo eyes at Sesshoumaru. Goo-goo', he'd actually used that term. After everything she had to put up with over Kikyo, he had the nerve to get upset because she showed some interest in someone else! All she did was ask a question, a _simple, harmless_ question and he had the audacity to accuse of her of _that._

"WHO YOU CALLIN BAKA! I'm not the one mooning all over that..._sister_ **of mine!"**

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's face went from angry to furious, which amazed him... and worried him a little, though he wasn't about to admit any of that out loud. Not with that houshi and the taijiya standing behind him... laughing, no less. Not to mention that damn kitsune, besides he wasn't afraid of her. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a precautionary step back from the raging girl, who was looking at him with murder in her eyes. His murder... and at this moment he believed she could do it, but he was _not_ scared.

"Who... am I calling Baka? Who else? No one else fits the description so aptly as you." Kagome narrowed her eyes menacingly as she responded to his yell in a soft, but deadly voice. She took two steps closer to the hanyou as she pictured herself wrapping her hands around his neck and squeezing.

"All I asked you is why Sesshoumaru takes care of the little girl, Rin, if he hates humans so much." She took another step closer as she threw her right fist on her hip and thrust her left pointer finger in Inuyasha's face as she continued, "and from that you **_assume_** I have a romantic interest in him?"

"Ah... I... Well... What's it to you anyway?" Inuyasha croaked out. His voice was loosing its force as his argument was. He knew he really didn't have grounds for asking, or accusing Kagome of a romantic interest, but he still couldn't get the scene from last night out of his head. It should have been him protecting Kagome, _not_ Sesshoumaru. But no, he was with Kikyo at the time. All he could see in his minds eye was Sesshoumaru holding her in his arms and her not moving to get out of them. So, he'd panicked.

Then when she'd asked him that question a few minutes ago, while his mind was still revolving around the image of her in his brothers arms, well... he'd quite literally lost it. He couldn't explain it to her either though, he didn't know how.

"SIT, SIT **_SITT!"_**

Kagome screamed the command at Inuyasha and in the blink of an eye they were all coughing and waving the dust out of the air and their eyes. When the dust cleared they all looked down at the ground. There in the middle of where they stood in the forest was a huge crater and in the middle of the crater was-face smashed against the ground-Inuyasha.

"Well, we all knew that was coming. I don't know why you provoke her Inuyasha," said Sango with a sigh of acceptance.

"Yes. We did... and it was three very hard ones this time," added Miroku reverently. "Inuyasha, why do you not learn from pass transgressions?"

"Yea, dog brain." Shippou piped in as he hopped up on to the monk's shoulder.

Kagome's anger started to dissipate when she looked at the hanyou lying face down in the crater. She sighed and knelt down near the edge. She watched as he began to move, as she knew he would, since her anger was wearing off. When the anger calmed so did the command that she had control of.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Usually I don't have to deal with this until Kouga-kun comes around."

Inuyasha grimaced at the wolf youkai's name as he climbed out of the large hole made with the force of his body's impact. Kami that hurt, he thought to himself as he moved. He didn't care too much for that wolf youkai, but if the truth was known he didn't really believe Kagome had any romantic feelings for the wolf prince. He just liked to pick on her with that one, though the youkai did piss him off a lot calling Kagome _his woman'_, he thought in disgust.

"Nothing," he replied; not looking her in the eyes.

"You're lying to me. You won't even look at me,"she said softly as she watched him intently.

Kagome watched as he looked somewhere off to the left. She could tell he was hiding something, because whenever he was he never could look her in the face. She should know she'd seen it a million times before. Even now, with Naraku being defeated and the Shikon no Tama disappearing, he was still lying to her. She'd been stuck in his world for almost a month now, because without the jewel she couldn't go home; well she _could_...but she couldn't come back and she wasn't ready to leave her friends. She didn't know if she would ever be ready.

Her miko powers had grown tremendously over the last two years and she was now able to leave on her own, but she couldn't return without the jewels help. She was a very strong miko, Kaede claimed there was none stronger then her, and her archery skill had grown as well. Now she could help in battles more then she use to instead of always having to be protected. They'd been through so much together, all of them, and yet he was still lying to her... and he only did that for one reason. Kikyo.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him again, but didn't get angry this time. No, she knew the answer to her questions and this time she was going to make him answer. Now.

"This is about last night, isn't it? When Sesshoumaru saved my life against Kagura and Kanna." She watched him flinch slightly. If she wasn't staring at him so hard she would have missed it. "So, what are you angry about more? The fact that _he_ saved me or that _you_ didn't?"

Inuyasha flinched harder that time as he sat down, arms and legs folded in true Inuyasha style. He hung his head low, chin resting against his shoulders. The others watched in silence waiting for one of them to continue. Waiting to understand, but Inuyasha didn't say anything, much less, admit to what she was asking.

Kagome sat down beside him and folded her hands in her lap on top of the skirt of her school uniform. Her skirt was red now since she had moved into the high school back in her own time and their colors were red and gray.

"Where were you Inuyasha?" she asked quietly. She paused and sighed before continuing, "You were with her weren't you? Don't bother denying it. Whenever you're not with me, you're with her."

Kagome took his silence as affirmation. She looked up when she heard Sango gasp as understanding lit both her's and the houshi's eyes, who stood silently beside the taijiya.

Kagome got silently to her feet as the tears started to run silently down her cheeks unchecked. Why did he always make her cry? Why did she always let him?

"Kami-sama... I don't believe this! You stand there and yell at me for something you have been doing for as long as I can remember and you think you have the _right_ to question me? All I've ever done is stay beside you and love you, but that was never enough for you, was it? _I'm_ not enough for you."

Wiping the tears from her cheek, Kagome turned and walked away.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" asked Shippou. Voicing everyone's thought.

"No," replied Inuyasha. "I'll just hurt her more."

"She must really love you, to go through this kind of pain for so long," Sango said in a quiet voice. She thought about the pain her friend-the closest she'd ever had to a onee-san-and her voice hardened with the anger she felt on Kagome's behalf. "But, don't look for her to keep loving you now. A person can get sick of loving someone who constantly hurts them. You don't hurt the ones you love." Sango walked away, following after her friend. She didn't hear the hanyou's whisper to the monk as it was swept away on the wind in the opposite direction.

"I just don't know what to do... Kami- sama I hurt her again."

**Somewhere in the middle of the forest not far away **

Kagome kept walking with her head down, eyes on the ground, no destination in mind. She wanted so badly to go to her mom, but she couldn't do that. She was stuck on this side of the well, as far away from her mom as she could possibly get. Tears welled up in her eyes again. She hurt so much and it was because of the same dead miko. It was always because of her... and Inuyasha.

He'd been with Kikyo when she was in danger, even though he had sworn to protect her. He was with Kikyo. Just like all the other times before, she thought to herself as she tried to wipe the tears that were falling faster then her hands could move. Why did he feel he owed her so much? Naraku had tricked them both, but no one seemed to think that mattered. He was still willing to give his life to Kikyo, instead of staying alive with her. She wouldn't ask him to change his mind. She wouldn't lower herself to beg for his love. Oh, Kagome knew she had his love; that's what scared Kikyo so much, because she knew it too, but not enough.

When Kagome's life was in danger, it wasn't Inuyasha who showed up to help her. Ir was his brother. Miroku no longer had the wind tunnel on his palm so he had enough trouble with Kanna and her mirror that took souls. Kagome shuddered as she thought back on the events of the night before...

FLASHBACK

She'd been cornered by Kagura when no one was looking or able to help her, and she was too weak to do anything. She would have been able to fight if her miko powers weren't so drained after using so much the night before to help Sango's brother Kohaku. Sesshoumaru had used the Tensaiga to bring the boy back to life after Naraku had taken the jewel shard from the boy's back for his final battle.

Kagura had laughed in her face as her red eyes glowed with her anger. She'd screamed at Kagome.

"Ha! Ha! Now, I'm finally going to kill you! You and those damn miko powers! You won't be stopping anymore of my winds."

Then she'd lashed out at Kagome. Kagome had felt a searing pain in her right arm and almost passed out from it. Then she saw this white and silver flash fly over her head and knock Kagura back.

"You will not hurt the miko Kagura." Kagome had heard a familiar icy voice say. Then she'd looked up to see The Lord of the Western Lands standing between her and the wind witch. He'd have killed her if Kagura hadn't flown off on her feather, as usual.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had joined forces to defeat Naraku. They hadn't dealt with their own differences... no, they just put them to the side to fight as one. It was magnificent to see. Since then Sesshoumaru had always been somewhere near by, even though he did not travel with them. Which is why, when they were attacked, and the rest of them were too busy fighting, Sesshoumaru was the one who saved her. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found until it was over.

Kagome had gotten slashed down her right arm, from shoulder to elbow, and her miko powers were too weak to repair it. Sesshoumaru cleaned and dressed her wound and held her in his arm to keep her warm. And boy was she warm! He'd done it all in complete silence.

"Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama," she'd whispered to him as she blushed under his stare. Then thinking he'd want to know why Inuyasha wasn't there protecting her she'd added, "I don't know where Inuyasha has gone."

Though his facial expression hadn't changed she'd remembered having the distinct feeling that he knew exactly where Inuyasha was.

Inuyasha showed back up two hours later. They were all settled in for the night... and she was still wrapped in Sesshoumaru's arm, nestled against his chest. He'd taken one look at them and blown up. She'd had to sit him to get him to be still long enough for Miroku to tell him what had happened. He'd stared at his brother for a long minute then he'd huffed and jumped to the top of the tree, to do God knows what.

She'd considered going after him and had spoke her thoughts aloud.

Sesshoumaru had stared down at her for a moment then said quietly, "Can you climb to the top of that tree?"

"No," she sighed in answer.

He hadn't said anything else. He'd made his point; there was nothing more to say. Then he'd tightened his arm and wrapped his tail around her.

She'd fallen asleep in the Taiyoukai's arm. When she awoke the next morning he was gone and she was in her sleeping bag.

Kagome admitted to herself, that she did enjoy being in the youkai's arm. For once, she'd felt important to someone; special. She'd felt that there was someone there who was all about her. It was odd to think, that Sesshoumaru was the one to make her feel that way, but she couldn't deny liking it. She'd wondered if that was how he made Rin feel in some way, which had prompted her question to Inuyasha.

Was it such a surprise that she would be attracted to the Taiyoukai. He was beautiful, strong, as well as smart she was sure, and something told her he wasn't as cold as he made people believe. Just look at how he'd treated her last night... and if that wasn't enough, just look at Rin.

Miroku and Sango had each other. She wasn't blind; she saw how they were getting closer. She saw all the times they went off together and didn't come back for long times. What was wrong with wanting that for herself as well? She wasn't saying she wanted it with Sesshoumaru... she was just saying it.

Kagome sighed. She had to talk to Inuyasha. She had a few things she had to say to him. At this decision, Kagome turned around to go back the way she came... and ran smack into Sango. She must have really been in thought, not to hear her if she was that close.

"Sango," she exhaled at running into the older girl.

"Daijoubou desu ka, Kagome?"

"Hai," replied Kagome with a tremulous smile. "Or at least, I will be."

"You've made a decision," stated Sango.

Kagome didn't reply to that, but Sango didn't mind, it wasn't a question.

"Is Inuyasha still at the campsite?"

Sango sighed. This was not going to be good... not for Inuyasha. He should have confessed his heart, she thought ruefully of her hanyou friend. "Hai"

Kagome nodded and headed off toward the campsite.

Onee-san:sister (respectful)

:sister (respectful)

Daijoubou desu ka: Are you all right?

_Hai_: yes


	2. More Ugly Truths, A Broken Heart

Author's Note: Forgot usual disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...Its owned by Romiko Takahashi, (did I spell that right??) Hm.

On with the story...

Author Note: This chapter begins with the two men at the point where Kagome first ran off in Ch, 1

Chapter 2 More Ugly Truths/ A Broken Heart

**Back at the Campsite**

Inuyasha kept his head bowed as he made the statement that only the houshi could hear.

"I just don't know what to do... Kami-sama I hurt her again.

"Yes. Why do you continue to do so, Inuyasha?" asked Mirouku. "Kagome is a wonderful girl, she doesn't deserve this. She is the least person who deserves this"

"I know." Inuyasha had told himself the same things over and over. But, he didn't want to make promises to her that he couldn't keep. He already had one to Kikyo that he didn't _want_ to keep. He didn't want to do that to her. Not Kagome. He didn't want to loose her either, but he knew sooner or later he was going to have to let her go.

He tried to comfort himself with the thought that this wasn't her world and that one way or another she was going to leave him. He tried to tell himself that this was the best way. Less pain... on both sides, he said to himself. Somehow, he keeps messing up though. He knew why he was messing up though. He was messing up because he wanted to tell her how he felt. He wanted to tell her he loved her and see the smile that would light her face.

Inuyasha couldn't do it though, because he still had every intention of going to hell with Kikyo. He owed her that. He wouldn't break his vow... not even for his heart.

Inuyasha looked up at the houshi that had become the closes thing to a friend he ever had and said the one thing he wouldn't say to anyone else.

"I hurt her Mirouku, and I know I'm going to do it again when I go to Hell with Kikyo. _That _makes me hurt."

Mirouku, putting a hand on the hanyou's shoulder squeezed it as he said, "I know my friend. Gomen ne. I wish I could do something to help you both, but I'm afraid your answer is the one thing you won't do... or not soon enough for it to make a difference."

With that said the young houshi walked off to give his friend sometime to himself.

ooooo

Kagome arrived back at the campsite and sighed in resignation for what she was about to do. It could not be helped though. She spotted Inuyasha sitting in the same spot that he was sitting in, when she'd walked off... except now he was alone. She had no idea where Shippou, Kirara and Mirouku went, but she was glad that she had him to herself for now.

Kagome took a deep breath then took a seat on the ground beside him. Inuyasha jumped at the contact. He must have been really deep in thought to not have detected her scent coming, she thought to herself. Probably about Kikyo she added sadly.

"Inuyasha? We need to talk?" she said softly. She watched him nod his agreement.

So, it was going to happen now, hm. She was going to tell him she was leaving him, going back home, Inuyasha thought to himself, sadly. He knew she had the power in her, as a miko, to go home. She needed the Shikon no Tama to come back though. He guessed she decided it wasn't necessary since she wasn't planning on coming back. He wanted to beg her to stay. He _really _wanted to... but he knew he wasn't going to.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly. Can you do that for me?" she asked quietly.

"Hai, I can do that Kagome." He looked her straight in the eyes. "Ask me your question."

"Why do you want to go to Hell with Kikyo?"

"You know the answer to that. She died because of me. I owe her that much. A life for a life"

"Why do Naraku not owe her, instead of you? You were tricked too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha had no answer for that so, he said nothing at all.

Kagome sighed as she looked down at her hands folded in her lap. She felt the tears pricking the back of her eyes, but she wouldn't shed them. Not yet. She was going to get this said first, if it killed her. Kagome took a steadying breath and said what she'd come back to say.

"Inuyasha, I have something I need to say to you and I need you to be quiet and not interrupt me until I'm finished. Just listen. Will you do this for me?"

"Hai, Kagome... I... yes," he was about to say 'he'd do anything for her', but then he figured that wouldn't have been entirely true. She could have asked him not to go, though he knew Kagome wouldn't do that, than he would have had to refuse.

"Arigatou..." she sighed one last time and pushed the tears back as she focused her eyes on her hands and her mind on her thoughts. "You tell me that you are going to follow a woman to hell, a woman, who has tried everything to kill you and me, because you say you owe her that for her life. You know the trick that was played upon you both. That Naraku turned you against each other and in doing so sealed your fates. But, do you know why his planned worked so well? It worked because what you and Kikyo had wasn't love."

She saw his eyes go dark with anger at her words, but he did not interrupt. Maybe out of curiosity at where she was going with this. Whatever the reason she was grateful and continued, "Kikyo was unhappy with her life, and you were also with yours. You both were out to change something. She wanted a normal life, free of the burden of the Shikon no Tama and you wanted to be a full youkai. She saw her answer in you, if she could make you change your wish to something... better, and you saw yours in her and the jewel she protected. But, you see Inuyasha, before you can love someone else you have to love yourself first. Then, and only then, can you have the utmost faith in yourself, in your love, and in each other. If you had this, Naraku would never have been able to make her believe you would try to kill her for the stone, and vice versa. With love comes trust. Remember, we went through the same thing once. No matter what I saw with my eyes, my heart knew right."

She paused as the tears started to leak down her face, to wipe them away. With a sniffle she continued, she had to get this said. "You see, if she loved you, you wouldn't owe her anything because love is giving without expecting anything in return. I know you don't understand this, but I pray one day you will. I also hope and pray that when that love comes to you again, a love like mine or stronger, that you open up to it. That you give everything you have and when you think you have no more to give, you see that you do. There was a time when I wished and hoped it would be me and you, but I can't put my life on hold," she gave him a rueful little smile as she continued, "after all, I'm only human."

Kagome leaned forward at that and pressed her lips softly against his cheek. Then she gave him a watery smile as the tears she fought to hold back spilled uncontrollably down her face. "Gomen ne, koishi,' she said through her tears as she stared through watery eyes at his amber ones, that were bright with unshed tears. "From this day forward, friends, is all we will ever be. Aishiteru, Inuyasha."

With that Kagome jumped to her feet and ran away as fast as she could as Inuyasha watched, he whispered.

"Aishiteru, Kagome. Koishi."

Four pair of sad eyes watched the couple until the girl ran off into the forest, from a safe distance away.

Unbeknownst to the sad couple and the nosey friends, another pair of amber eyes and dog-youkai ears, watched and listened to their entire conversation. But, these eyes heated with anger.

"Baka!" Whispered the intruder as he went to follow after the runaway miko.


	3. Is This A Beginning?

Disclaimer:  The usual... I do not own Inuyasha.

Author Note:  I would like to thank everyone for his or her reviews.  I'm glad everyone likes it.  I had no idea it would take to people so well.  Thanks to all of you, I've decided to keep it going.  I want to thank Missile D for helping me with the spelling and to tell her that I accept criticism as well.  There is no need to apologize for it.  If you notice, I changed what you told me.

Author Note:  Someone asked if this was going to be a S/K pairing, yes it is.  You may have noticed that their road to each other is not going to be easy as well.  I just wanted to warn everyone now.  But, I'm sure you figured that out since you know he heard Kagome's words to Inuyasha in the last chapter.  Well... on with the story

Chapter 3:  Is This A Beginning?

The four friends watched in silence as the girl ran off into the forest.  They knew she was crying, again.  From their spot behind a huge oak tree, they could see everything that happened, but they couldn't hear what was said.  They all knew whatever it was it wasn't good.  They all turned simultaneously to look at one another.  Each pair of eyes mirrored the same feeling... sorrow for their friends.

"Should we go after her, do you think?" inquired Sango with a frown.

"No.  She'll be okay.  She won't go to far. Probably heading to the river," sighed Mirouku.  "Lets give her some time.  If she's not back by night fall we'll go look for her."

"Inuyasha looks so sad," stated Shippou quietly. "I've never seen him this way.  He really does love her, doesn't he?" he asked, not really needing an answer.

"Hai, Shippou-chan.  He does, but I fear his ignorance has become his greatest enemy," decreed the houshi.  Sighing heavily he added, "We will give him time too."

Then looking at one another they all sat down on the ground to get comfortable.  Kirara leaned her body against the young kitsune, offering comfort the only way she knew how.  Sango took up the space beside Mirouku, who'd sat with his back against the base of the tree.  She leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her lower back.  None of them knew what would happen next, but they all worried for their friends.

They all understood one thing though... their group would never be the same again, after today.  None of them knew what that meant.

*****_A ways away, in the forest near the river's edge****_

Kagome wiped furiously at the tears that were still coming down her face.  She kept this up she'd have no water left in her entire body.

She'd done it.  She'd broke things off with Inuyasha, what there was anyway.  She'd loved him so much, for so long, she'd never imagined it ending like this.  Sometimes she didn't even imagine it ending, but she knew now it had to.  She knew now that it was never going to go anywhere, not as long as Inuyasha believed he owed Kikyo his life and she wasn't going to wait for him to see right.  She doubted she'd live that long.

For the second time that day, Kagome wished she could run home to her mother.  She knew her mother would know what to say to her.  She wasn't going to go home though, because she wanted to be able to come back.  So, she'd wait until they had the shikon no tama back.

Kagome thought about the last time she'd went home.  She'd been crying over Inuyasha then too.  Her mom had come to sit with her in her room, and within a few minutes she'd told her mother everything.  After she'd finished, her mother had said something to her that she would never forget.

** SMALL FLASHBACK**

_"Are you in love with Inuyasha, Kagome?" _her mother asked.

_"I don't know okaasan,"_ Kagome folded her hands in her lap as she sighed and continued, _"I might be."_

_"Ahh, Kagome,"_ her mother sighed and put her hand over her daughters,_ "loving someone isn't always easy.  It can hurt, but it shouldn't_ always_ hurt.  When you find the right one, he won't make you cry.  It won't be easy, but nothing worth the trouble is ever easy."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kagome bent over the edge of the river and scooped some of the freezing water into her hands.  She splashed the water onto her face.  She sucked in her breath at the coldness of the water.  She wiped her face with both hands as she pushed her hair back away from it and tucked the long strands behind her ears

Her mother's words kept running through her head.

"Oh, mother.  It does... it hurts so much.  But, you were right. It shouldn't," she whispered aloud.

At least she wasn't crying anymore, Kagome thought ruefully.  Her face was getting cold from the breeze now.  Kagome grimaced and looked up at the darkening sky.  It would be dark soon.  She should start heading back to the campsite, but she wasn't ready to see Inuyasha.  Not yet.

Kagome sat back on her butt and pulled her knees to her chest.  She wrapped her arms around her legs as she stared up at the sky.  Kagome sat quietly for a moment.

Kagome tensed when she sensed someone behind her.  Thinking it might be one of the others, probably coming to check on her, she twisted slowly around to see who it was.  Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the familiar figure in white.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed quietly.

Sesshoumaru stared at the young miko, saying nothing.  He'd been watching her for a long time now.  Ever since she'd run off, in fact.  He'd followed her here and watched her fight to stop her tears.  He'd even heard her talk aloud to herself when she thought no one was around.  He didn't understand why she was doing this over his brother.  What did she see in him, he wondered?  Maybe he'd let her tell him.

Sesshoumaru didn't know why he was so interested in the miko.  She was a human and that was bad enough, but something was drawing him to her.  It had been for some time now.  Ever since they defeated Naraku.  He knew she held some crazy wish, that he and Inuyasha would make-up or something, but he just put that down to her foolishness and dismissed it.  Inuyasha would die by his hand and there was no changing that.  Not even that dead miko, he declared to himself.

"You should not have run off," he began.  He moved closer to her until they stood side by side, then continued, "There are dangers in this forest."

_'Run off?' _Kagome thought to herself.  She narrowed her eyes at the handsome youkai.  Kagome stood up and threw her head back to look him in the face.  She had grown in height, but he was still taller then her.  The top of her head only reached his shoulders.

"You saw didn't you?" she inquired quietly.  Belying her rising anger.

Sesshoumaru turned his head and locked his amber gaze with her brown one.  He could sense her change in emotion.  He did not care.

"I saw."  He stated in his calm stillness, that only Sesshoumaru could do.

"You _spied _on me!?!", she raised her voice in disbelief.  She fisted her hands on her hips and yelled at the impossible youkai lord.  "I don't believe this!  Kami-sama...  You and Inuyasha-"

Kagome stopped what she was about to say when she saw something threatening flash in his eyes.  Yet, his facial expression did not change in the least.

"Do not ever compare me to _him_," Sesshoumaru warned quietly.

Kagome gasped at the hard look in his eyes.  Why did he hate Inuyasha so much, she wondered.  Then her face went pale with her next thought.

"Did you hear?" she asked in a strangled voice.

Sesshoumaru watched the girls face go pale before she'd asked him that question.  She looked afraid.  Why did it matter if he heard?  He turned his head forward again and looked across the river looking at nothing in particular.

"Hai."

Kagome stared at him a moment before sighing in defeat.  She couldn't change the fact that he knew and she really didn't see why it mattered anyway.  She turned to look across the river as well.  They stood there quietly, side by side.  She wasn't thinking about anything really.  'Why was she staying here with him?'  She didn't want to leave though.  She also wasn't crying anymore.  That was good she was really getting tired of that.

Sesshoumaru sensed the changing emotions the girl was going through.  It amazed him how she could change her emotions so quickly and how she had no problem expressing them.  Sesshoumaru felt anger before, but never as strongly as he'd seen her feel and express it.  As for all the other emotions he'd witness come from her, he didn't remember ever feeling them.  He was sure he had, maybe in his childhood... a lifetime ago.

Kagome had become so use to the silence, that she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Why do you cry for him?"

Kagome's eyes widened a second time.  Why was he asking her that, she wondered.  Kagome turned to look at the youkai's face.  She could only see a side view, for he was still looking at something across the water, but it didn't matter she knew what he looked like.  He didn't have a face one forgot easily.

"Who? Inuyasha?"  At his nod she continued, "I don't cry _for_ him.  I... well... I cry because I cannot change him.  I guess... I don't know, its hard to explain."

"You want to make him human?"  Sesshoumaru inquired, misunderstanding.

Kagome giggled at that and sighed.  She saw something flicker in his eyes when he focused his amber gaze on her's.  It was gone to quickly for her to identify.  She exhaled quietly.

"No," she smiled.  "Not change him appearance wise... but in character.  Or mind wise.  I guess... I told you I couldn't explain.

He watched her pull her hand through her dark tresses in frustration and nodded at her failure.

"And you... love him."  Sesshoumaru didn't understand this.

"Wha..." Kagome trailed off in shock at his words.  "Yes."  Didn't she, she wondered.

Kagome thought about it.  She didn't want to change, _change_ Inuyasha, she just wanted to change his thoughts on one certain subject.  Kikyo.

"Why'd you come here Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a minute, before he turned, gracefully, and started to walk back in the direction he'd come.  When he was standing in the same spot he was at when she'd turned to see him, he spoke to her, but did not turn to face her.

"Kagome."

She started at the sound of her name.  That was the first time he'd said it... that she could remember.  It was always 'miko' or 'Inuyasha's woman'.  She 'd figured he didn't know it and that he didn't care to know.  It was nice to hear him say her name.  She was not about to think what that meant.

"You should save your tears for something important."

Kagome blushed and looked down at her feet.  'Now, what did he mean by that?' she asked herself.  When Kagome looked up to speak, the Taiyoukai was gone.

Kagome sighed and decided to head back to the camp.  They were all probably worried about her.  She was surprised no one had come to look for her, unless they were purposefully giving her some time alone.  Which would mean they knew, Kagome sighed.  She should have known.  They were probably listening somewhere then too.

Kagome exhaled heavily and began walking back to the camp.  This time her mind was on a different dog youkai with golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru watched the girl walk away from the river towards the camp.  'What was going on with him?'  'Why was he so interested?'  He didn't like it.  Not one bit, he thought as he followed the girl.  He might as well make sure she made it back to camp unharmed.


	4. Where Do We Go From Here?

Disclaimer: The usual.  I do not own Inuyasha.

Author Note.  Sorry, I took so long to update everyone... its difficult writing two stories at once.  *Sigh*  You get ideas, or brainstorms, then you have to remember which story its for... especially when the idea could fit in both stories.  ^_^  There's a moral here... don't start 2 stories so close together!! Lol

Chapter 4:  Where Do We Go From Here?

Inuyasha watched Kagome return to camp and settle down with the rest of the group to sleep.  He watched her get settled in her sleeping bag beside the kitsune and sighed.

He'd just been contemplating going to find her when he'd smelled her scent coming toward the camp.  He was relieved he didn't have to go find her.  He wasn't ready to face her yet.  _'What you and Kikyo had wasn't love,' _it kept resounding in his head.  All he could hear was her voice saying those damning words.  He remembered everything she'd said up to the point where she cried, kissed his cheek, and run off, but out of all of it, _that _part stayed with him.

He didn't know what pissed him off, that she said _it_, or that _she _said it.  The fact that she might be right didn't even bother him.  He knew she wasn't.  He had a feeling the rest of them, their friends, thought she was.  He knew they had heard at least some of what Kagome had said to him and he wasn't stupid enough to believe they hadn't formed their own opinion.  All of them, including the fire neko and the kitsune, he was sure.

Inuyasha sighed to himself and looked up at the night sky.  She couldn't be right, he thought to himself.  She wasn't there, fifty-two years and some months ago, when he'd been in love with Kikyo and her with him.  _'She'd never been in love before.  So how can she tell me how love is?'_ he said to himself with a sniff... then he went still and lost his train of thought completely.

Inuyasha looked around for the source of the scent he just smelled on the wind.  It was coming from the direction Kagome had come from.  _'Sesshoumaru'_, he said to himself.  _'Where are you?' _he asked in his head as he looked around.  He went still again when amber eyes met amber eyes.

Sesshoumaru starred up at his brother from the ground and locked gazes with him.  He thought his younger brother was a fool, but wasn't quite sure _why _he thought so.  He knew his brother was ignorant, rash, and, a lot of the times, acted without thought, but he thought he was just plain stupid to choose to die for the clay miko.  Not that his brother's decision mattered, he thought to himself.  _'Inuyasha.  You will die by my hand and no others,'_ he said to himself as he held his brothers gaze.

Sesshoumaru stayed that way for a moment longer before turning and walking away.  He needed to return to Rin and Jaken.  He knew the child would be giving his retainer fits by now and refusing to sleep.

Inuyasha watched his brother walk away and wondered what that look he saw in his eyes meant.  He also wondered if Kagome had run off to be with Sesshoumaru.  He still hadn't quite gotten rid of the picture of her in Sesshoumaru's arm.  Inuyasha sat back down on the fat branch and leaned back against the tree to rest.

                ******************************************

Kagome yawned and stretched as she woke up the next morning.  She turned over and looked up at the bright morning sky.  She felt Shippou follow her to curl up against her side again.  She giggled and rubbed the top of his head.

"Wake up sleepy head.  Its morning."

Kagome watched the young kitsune's ears twitch at the sound of her voice.  She watched him stretch and turn over on to his back.  Kagome giggled again and got up to gather her things and go to the hot spring.

"Hey Kagome, wait for me.  I'll come with you."

Kagome turned to her friend and smiled welcomingly.

"Alright Sango.  I'll wait."

Kagome watched the taijiya get up, gather her change of clothes, and join Kagome.  Then they both set off for the near by hot spring.

Mirouku and Inuyasha watched the two women leave from their seperate places.  Mirouku turned his head to look up in the tree where he knew the hanyou was at, and locked eyes with him.  In silent agreement, neither got up to go spy on the women this morning.  It did not pass their notice that both girls made a point of not looking up in the tree.

***_At the hot spring***_

Sango sighed in content as she lowered herself into the spring opposite Kagome.  She watched her friend rub the sweet smelling soap into her skin with a sigh.  She could see the strain in her friend's eyes.  Sango doubted the miko got much sleep last night.  She herself had fallen asleep waiting on Kagome to come back, so she knew it must have been late when she returned.

"Kagome?"

Kagome opened her eyes to look at her friends dark brown ones.  They both had changed in the last two years.  While Sango's body had already been curvy, her own had grown so as the time passed.  Both their faces had become a bit narrower, but Kagome had been the one to do the most changing.  For instance, they stood eye to eye now and her hair hung passed her waist in thick waves.  Her friend was also much happier now.  Kagome wasn't sure if that was due to whatever was going on between her and Mirouku or the fact that the older girl had her brother, Kohaku, restored to her.

"Hai, Sango?" she responded to her friend with a smile.

"Is everything alright?"

Kagome wasn't stupid she knew what her friend was asking her.  Kagome sighed and gave her friend a serious look.  She figured she should talk to someone, since she couldn't go to her mother and the other girl was a very good choice.

"How much did you hear?"

Kagome watched her friends face heat with embarassment.  She watched the other girl lower her gaze to the water in a false sense of not knowing.  Kagome wasn't fooled for a minute; she knew the girl had heard she just didn't know how much.

"How much Sango?" she smiled.

"Some," Sango sighed in defeat and continued, " We mostly only saw your faces.  We saw you cry and run away.  I wanted to go after you, but figured you'd want to be alone."

_'We??'_, Kagome thought.  _'My goodness, did the whole camp know what happened between Inuyasha and her'_, she asked herself in disbelief.  Kagome sighed at the thought that everyone was watching, even Sesshoumaru.

"I'm fine Sango."

"What happened between you two?"

"I...," Kagome lowered her head and looked down at the water and starred at her own reflection before finishing, " I let him go."

"I thought as much," whispered Sango.

"Do you think I was wrong Sango?"

"No."  Sango sighed in honesty.  "If he couldn't decide between you and someone _dead_ then he didn't love you enough.  You shouldn't let him hurt you and make you cry."

"That's funny, " Kagome began with a wan smile, "Sesshoumaru said something similar last night."

"Nani?  When did you see Sesshoumaru?"

"Last night after I ran off.  He found me by the river.  He told me to save my tears for something important.  Apparently he also _overheard_ my conversation with Inuyasha." She said with a twist to her lips.

_'Wow, Sesshoumaru was there too,'_ said Sango to herself in surprise.  She'd had no idea he was there.  She, a taijiya, did not even sense the taiyoukai.  She wondered why he stayed and listened.  She knew why her and the others listened: Inuyasha and Kagome were their friends and they were worried about them, but what was the taiyoukai's excuse... and why did he follow Kagome to the river?  Which she knew he had to have done.  'Why did the taiyoukai talk to Kagome,' she wondered.  And what did it mean, if anything?

Sango looked up at Kagome and was glad her friend wasn't crying.  She knew if this were yesterday, this talk alone would have had her friend in tears.  Now she saw only sadness.  Perhaps there was hope for Kagome, but was that hope Sesshoumaru?

"I never thought I'd say this, but Sesshoumaru is right.  Inuyasha doesn't deserve your tears.  Not over this," said Sango to her friend.

"Hm."

"I heard some of what you said about love... and you're right.  Maybe Inuyasha will learn this with time."  Sango laughed ruefully, rolled her eyes, and added, "I probably won't _live_ to _see_ it, but I hold hope."

They both laughed at that.  Then Kagome looked at her friend, eyes sparkling with mischief.  Sango tensed at that look, she knew her friend was up to something.

"Speaking of love Sango..."

Sango went still and held her breath.

"... What's going on between you and Mirouku?" Kagome wiggled her eyebrows at her friend.  Then she out-right laughed in the other girl's face when she saw her friend's face turn bright red.

"It's not funny Kagome!!" screamed Sango in embarrassment.

" I know, I know.  I'm sorry," she began with a big smile.  Taking a deep breath she added, " You had to see your face.  I never saw you get so red.  I'm sorry.  I'm okay now."

Kagome wiped her face with her hands and took another breath.

"But really, what's going on between you two?"

Sango sighed and stood up to get out of the water.  Kagome followed quietly, all ears.

"I'm not sure really.  We spend more time together and he kisses me and holds my hand and generally makes me feel good.... should I be telling you this now?"

Kagome stopped in getting dress to look at her in shock.

"Huh?  Of, course!!  Why not me!?!  Who else would you tell if not me!?"

"Kagome."  Sango sighed and threw her hands up in surrender.  She started dressing again when her friend stopped looking at her with that look of horror on her face.  "All I meant was, after all you've been through... and what happened yesterday, should I be telling you about my happiness."

Sango saw the shadow cross her friends face before Kagome gave her a bright smile.

"I may be hurting Sango, but I'm not blind.  I've seen you guys... and besides I could use some happiness, don't you think?  Now, spill," she finished with a mock forcefulness.

Sango starred at her for a moment.  When she was sure her friend was being honest with her she nodded and continued.

"I think I might be falling for him, but I don't know how he feels."

Kagome thought this over before saying anything.

"Well don't ask me for advice, but I can tell you what I think."

Sango nodded for her to continue.

"Well, I _think_ he might feel the same way about you.  I've noticed he doesn't 'grab' me anymore, at least not more than once a day.  Not that I'm complaining, nor does he ask/offer every woman he comes across to "bear his child""

"Yes, but the curse is lifted.  He doesn't have to ask/offer that anymore."

"Yes, well that's true, but I don't think Mirouku did it _just _because of the curse.  I think a part of him got a kind of sick pleasure out of it, " she giggled.

"I thought so too," Sango laughed with her.

"And besides he stopped asking long before we defeated Naraku causing the curse to lift."

Kagome watched her friend's eyes widen in shock.  She could tell the other girl was thinking it over.

"Do you really think he... feels the same Kagome?" she asked quietly.

"Yes.  I do," answered Kagome, then inquired, "Are you going to ask him?"

"I don't know," Sango sighed.  'I was sort of thinking I'd wait 'til he said something first."

Kagome nodded at that.  She was not about to give any advice.  She was the last person who should be giving love advice, she thought ruefully.

They both gathered up their stuff after they finished dressing.  Sango was in her pink and green kimono and Kagome put on a pair of hip-hugger jeans and, a black shirt with long wide sleeves.  They decided to head back to camp then.  Kagome figured the guys would want breakfast and Sango wanted to check on Kirara.  So, they set off.

Kagome figured she couldn't avoid Inuyasha forever.

****_At the campsite****_

Inuyasha jumped down from his perch in the huge oak tree.

Mirouku watched the hanyou and wondered what he was thinking.  He was hoping Inuyasha would change his mind about Kikyo after a nights sleep, but he didn't think he had.  Not with that stubborn look on his face.  He watched Inuyasha sit down on the ground, arms and legs folded.  Mirouku figured that meant he'd have to be the one to bring it up then.  He sighed and walked over to Inuyasha.  Then he knocked the hanyou in the head with his staff.

**"WHAT THE HELL YOU DO THAT FOR?!!" **Inuyasha yelled and jumped to his feet in anger.

Mirouku just shut his eyes, folded his arms, and ignored his outburst.

"I heard your conversation with Kagome yesterday and I must say she is right.  No matter how much you want to deny it in your head Inuyasha.  You may have loved Kikyo, I cannot say otherwise, but I can promise that that dead miko did _not_ love you.  Not if she wanted to change you," he said reasonably then snorted as he added, "She didn't even know you."

Inuyasha glared at him.

"You yourself, told me that you never felt the kind of peace with Kikyo that you feel with Kagome.  So accept... not that matters, I guess.  Its already to late to make much difference with Kagome, but you could save yourself," Mirouku said with a heavy sigh.

"Shut up Mirouku."

Inuyasha tensed when he smelled the familiar, yet unwelcome scent of his brother.  He and Mirouku turned to face the newcomer.

"What do you want?" said Inuyasha harshly.

Sesshoumaru starred at his brother with complete calmness.  He didn't even bother to look at the houshi.

"Where is the miko?"

"Why?"

"Are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

Inuyasha starred at his brother in anger, but did not even bother to give him an answer.  He figured his silence was just as good an answer.

Sesshoumaru starred back at Inuyasha.  Amber to amber.  He did not need Inuyasha to tell him where Kagome was; he could smell her scent coming towards them.  He just wanted to see his brother's reaction.  It amused him to see the hanyou so angry.  It was really disgusting.  His brother was still set on going with the dead miko.  _'Too bad he wasn't going to get the chance'_, he said to himself.  After he repaid his debt, then he would take care of the hanyou... once and for all.

"Sesshoumaru."

All three men turned at the sound of the voice.  They all starred at Sango and Kagome, who in turn, was starring at the taiyoukai in shock.


	5. Everyday Routine

Reviewer Response:  BlackShadow1388: I was just posting this when I read your review.  Thank you for noticing that.  You're the only one who told me!  My fault! ^_^  I went back and looked to go fix, but didn't feel like all the changes.  Maybe I'll do it next time...or we could say she was delirious then and forgot about it later!  (though I'd doubt that)

Wacoramaco87: ::giggles:: yes, this will be a happy s/k.  Its just not going to be simple for them.

Author Note:  Thank you for the reviews.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5:  Everyday Routine

Sango and Kagome starred at the guys.  They had a feeling they had interrupted something.  They shared a look then looked back at the guys inquiringly.

"If I didn't know better I'd think we talked him up," Sango whispered for her ears alone.

Kagome had to smile at that.  She knew exactly what Sango meant.

"Is something wrong guys?" Kagome asked them suspiciously.  They all looked guilty... well not _all_ of them.  Sesshoumaru looked as calm as ever, but still suspicious.

"Nothing a little blood shed won't fix," answered Inuyasha with a frown at his brother.

'Well', Kagome thought... that answered that.  Kagome sighed.  They were arguing again.  She looked from one brother to the other.  It was amazing how two people can look so much a like, and be so different.  They were like night and day.  They had things in common too.  Like there tempers.  Though neither one would ever admit to having anything in common... except a otousan.

"I told you not to do that," said Sesshoumaru calmly as he looked at her.

"Do what?" Kagome asked in surprise; her eyes widening with the feeling.

"Compare me to _it_"

Kagome sucked in her breath.  How could she not compare them, when they stood there like that.  One's face contorted with anger, and the other's like a beautiful mask giving away nothing, but obviously feeling the same anger.  Kagome shuck her head at the futility of it all.  Maybe she should just let them kill each other... her days would be a lot easier in so many ways, she thought.

She'd thought there was hope for them since they'd been around each other a lot this last month since Sesshoumaru was traveling with them... sort of with them.  He didn't camp with them or slept near them.  He just kind of... showed up when necessary.  Then he'd leave and most of the time he'd manage it saying nothing at all to any of them.

**"Who the hell are you calling it?!" **Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to turn and look at him.  He just started walking towards the girls.

"Who else?  Don't be stupid Inuyasha.  I know its difficult."

_'Oh, Kami-sama', _said Kagome to herself.  Sesshoumaru was deliberately making Inuyasha mad.  She looked over at Sango, who looked as worried as she felt.

"Shippou-chan?  What's going on here?" inquired Kagome.

Shippou jumped up into her arms before he answered her.

"Inuyasha's mad because Mirouku hit him with his staff and then told Inuyasha that you were right about what you said to him yesterday.  Then Sesshoumaru-sama came and asked for you and Inuyasha got more mad."

Kagome had starred at the kitsune then she looked up at them all in shock.  First, she looked at Mirouku, who was scraping the ground with his foot.  Then she looked at Inuyasha who looked about ready to blow.  Then at Sesshoumaru who was standing a few steps away from her... but he was starring at the kitsune and not in a friendly way.

Shippou moved up to hide behind Kagome's head and out of the Taiyoukai's sight.  The meaning of that look was not lost on him.  Shippou peaked his head out and stuck out his tongue at the demon, but moved back when he heard him growl.

"Stop scaring him!" Kagome ordered forcefully.  She'd heard the growl too

Sesshoumaru moved his eyes to her brown ones.  He could see the fear there, but he could also see the steel behind then too.  She was standing up to him, yet she was afraid.  He couldn't help admiring that.  And she was a ningen.  Will wonders never cease?

They starred at one another for a moment, but it felt like an eternity until he broke the connection and started to walk passed her.  Kagome let out a breath.  He had a strange affect on her.  She watched him leave.

"Why don't you just go with him?  You can't even take your eyes off him"

Kagome turned around to a smirking Inuyasha.  She just starred at him.

Inuyasha began to fidget under her stare.  It was as if she was looking right through him.  Like she could careless that he was standing there or had said anything.

After a moment Kagome averted her eyes from the hanyou and moved to gather her things together.

"I guess we should be moving on.  Don't you think?" she asked.  Though it was more of a suggestion then a question.

Everyone moved to gather their stuff, than they set out.

                                      ***********************************

Four days had passed.  They were trying to find Kagura and Kanna.  Inuyasha had figured that the two demons must be the ones who have the fully restored Shikon no Tama.  Since they, Kagura and Kanna were the only ones to survive the showdown with Naraku, and none of them had it, so the girls must.  What they couldn't figure out was: if Kagura had the shikon jewel, which she must, why was she after them still?  Why didn't she just use the jewel?  They figured she must be after something else... but what?

In the passed four days of traveling and figuring out where the jewel was, not to mention being attacked by minions of Kagura's , they'd decided to stop staying in villages that they pass.  They didn't want to endanger more innocent lives, so they stuck to camping in forests.

Every night Kagome would watch Mirouku and Sango walk off together holding hands, and come back an hour or so later... still holding hands and smiling at each other.  She was glad there relationship was working out.  She wondered whether her friend had asked the houshi how he felt or if she was still waiting.

And every night before going to bed, Kagome would find herself sitting by the river or lake that they were camped near starring at the night sky and thinking.  Before long Sesshoumaru would show up and he'd stand beside her.  Sometimes they'd talk and sometimes they'd say nothing at all to each other.  He'd always be the one to leave first and then she would.  She knew that he always followed her back to camp.  She figured he was doing it to make sure she got there safely... since his essence would disappear when she got within sight of the campsite.  She figured they were becoming friends, maybe.

Kagome was also making progress with Inuyasha.  He was no longer pretending she wasn't there and when Kikyo had shown up with her soul collector's calling out Inuyasha's name, Kagome didn't get mad when Inuyasha went to meet with the dead miko.  It still made her sad, because she could see that he still was planning on going with Kikyo once they had the jewel back.  Though she no longer held hope for her and him, she still wanted Inuyasha to live.

Once again they were camped, Mirouku and Sango had disappeared, and Kagome was sitting by the river starring at the sky; knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.  Waiting for Sesshoumaru.  She knew the reason she kept coming out her like this was to see him.  She could easily stare at the sky at the camp, but she knew he wouldn't come there.  What she didn't understand was why she wanted to see him.

Kagome smiled when she sensed his presence behind her.  She didn't turn around to look at him.  She saw no reason in doing so, he knew she would have sensed him already.  That didn't stop her from starting at the sound of his quiet voice.

"Is it the river or the stars that brings you out every night?"

Kagome smiled at herself, than started laughing.  She thought about how he would react to the truth, that she was coming out here to be with him, and just couldn't stop laughing.

Sesshoumaru did not see what was so funny.  He'd asked the girl a simple question then she'd thrown her head back and started laughing.

She confused him.  He didn't like that.  He wondered why he kept coming out here every night when he knew she'd be here.  At first he was just sticking around her to pay her back for saving his life, even though he knew she had no idea that she ever saved his life, but now she was interesting him.  He didn't particularly like that either.  Yet, he kept coming out here.

Sesshoumaru moved to stand beside the miko and stared down at her face.  She was still laughing.  He figured most ningen's minds were questionable but, he'd always thought her's was fine.  Now he had to wonder if he was wrong.  He frowned at this.

Kagome looked up at the Taiyoukai, saw his frown, and tried to pull herself together.  She figured he didn't care for her laughing at him.  Kagome cleared her throat and apologized.  Her eyes were still sparkling though.

"Gomen ne Sesshoumaru.  That was rude of me."

Kagome sighed when he didn't contradict her.  She figured he agreed she was being rude.

"Why did you laugh?" he inquired quietly.

She decided to be honest.  Why not?  She hadn't lied to him before, why start?

"I was thinking of your reaction to my answer to your question," she replied with a half smile.

"You did not answer my question," he stated with a lift of his brow.

Ohh, she knew he was going to say that!  Kagome sighed.

"Neither," she whispered; her eyes focused on her drawn up knees.

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched to catch what she said.  He thought her answer mad no sense and told her as much.  'Why was she out here starring at the sky then', he wondered.

"I like the stars, but they are not the reason I come here," she told him evenly; her face tinged pink.

"Then why?" he persisted.  She seemed to not want to tell him, which made him want to know.  At first he just asked, but did not really care what the answer were, now her reactions had made him _want_ to know.

Kagome looked up into his beautiful amber eyes from her position on the ground.  She just starred at him for a moment then took a deep breath and answered him with the truth.

"You."

For a few minutes there was nothing, but silence as they starred at each other.  Then Kagome broke the starring match to look out across the water.  She decided to repeat herself just so there would be no mistakes.

"I come out here... to see you," she breathed then got quiet.

After a moment he spoke.

"Why?"

_'What is with him and that word?'_ she asked herself with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't know.  Perhaps I think of you as a friend... yes, a friend."

"Friend," he repeated with a frown.

Kagome tilted her head back to look at him in the face.  She saw the question in his eyes, while his face remained as calm as ever.  She was beginning to learn that for Sesshoumaru, if you wanted a _hint_ at to what he was thinking, his face was not the place to look.  Kagome shut her eyes and gave him a bright smile.

"Yes, we're friends!  Don't you think so?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru thought about that and realized he had no thoughts on the subject.  It was foreign to him.  He could not recall ever having a friend.

"I do not know 'friend'," he told her simply.

Kagome got to her feet when she heard that and looked him in the eyes.  All she saw was fact; nothing else.  It was as if he was stating his name.  There was no feeling there.

Kagome touched her hand to his arm and felt him tense, but did not move away or remove her hand.

"Haven't you ever had a friend Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru saw the sadness in her chocolate, brown eyes and wondered at it.  He decided she was a strange creature.  She went from laughing, to shy, to happy and to sad in a matter of moments.  She confused him.  He didn't like it.

"No."

"Not even when you were a child?"

"No."

Kagome thought that was the saddest thing she'd ever heard and moved to hug him.  She slid arms around his waist, leaned her body against his, rested the side her face on his chest, and gave him a gentle squeeze.  She felt him tense against her, but it didn't register in her mind.

_'What was she doing?'_ he asked himself.  Sesshoumaru started to tense when he felt her slide her arms around his waist and tensed even more when she leaned against him and squeezed.  He couldn't believe that she was hugging him.  Sesshoumaru couldn't remember the last time anyone had hugged him.  His mother or one of his sisters perhaps, he didn't know.  He didn't remember them feeling quite like this, or making _him_ feel quite like this.  He was having heat flashes and his stomach was feeling queasy.  He was wondering if he ate something bad.

He was still debating his stomach when Kagome jumped back from him her face redder then he'd ever scene.  He could sense her body temperature rising.  He wondered why she was nervous all of a sudden.  He tilted his head at her in thought.  She really was strange, he decided.

Kagome had just decided that she would be Sesshoumaru's friend whether he wanted her to or not, when she'd realized she was hugging him.  She registered the hardness of his chest against her face and the muscles her arms were wrapped around... and that all of it was tense.  She was thinking he had a nice body when that last part registered and had jumped back as if he was on fire.  Her face was red with her embarrassment at what she had been thinking about him.

"I... I've decided w... we're friends and that is that!" Kagome stuttered.  Out of her nervousness the statement had come out more like a dictate then as a question.  She wasn't taking it back though.  She was getting more nervous at his silence.

Sesshoumaru decided he'd let it go this time, her giving him orders.  His mind was already occupied with her odd behavior; he didn't need more.  He decided he'd allow this 'friend' thing for now.  He had no idea what it meant to be a 'friend', but he figured if it turned out to be something he didn't like then, he wouldn't do it.  Simple.

Sesshoumaru starred at the top of her head, since she'd found something interesting on the ground to look at.  Then he lifted his arm and brought his hand under her chin to lift her face to his.  He saw that her cheeks were only lightly tinged now and nodded his head.

"Friends."

Kagome smiled a big smile when she realized he was agreeing with her and almost threw her arms around his neck in happiness.  Almost.

Sesshoumaru watched her smile and felt something in his chest go tight.  He didn't understand why she was affecting him like this or what _this_ was.  He didn't like the confusion she was causing in him and frowned at her.  Then he turned and walked away.

Kagome saw the frown, but didn't know what it was for so didn't worry about it.  She watched him turn and walk away and sighed to herself.  It was going to be difficult being his friend, she decided.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru," she whispered sternly.  She was trying to let him know that walking away from someone you were talking to without saying something was rude, but she didn't believe for a moment he caught the lesson.

Kagome turned in the opposite direction, to head back to camp and even though she couldn't hear or see him, she knew he was behind her... watching.  She smiled to herself and kept walking.

                             ***********************************************

Reviewer Response:  Midnight-Blue-Wolves. I was writing this and Ch.7 to Life when I read your latest response.  ::giggles::  You are a trip!!  You're one of the reasons I like to read responses.  I like everyone else's too, before anyone asks, you're just tooo funny!! Thankyou.


	6. Looks Like A Trap

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inuyasha. (I so enjoy repeating myself)

Chapter 6:  Looks Like a Trap.

The gang was off again, following a trail left by Kagura.  They'd realized sometime ago that they were being led to Naraku's dark castle or actually to the spot where the castle once stood.  It had fallen in the final battle they'd had with Naraku.  It just crumpled to the ground.  Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had almost been caught inside.  They hadn't been near the spot since that day and had no idea what was there now.  They were a good week away; provided they didn't get slowed down by rain or anything else.  And they were still worried about what Kagura had waiting for them and they _knew_ she had something waiting.

Kagome wondered why Kagura and Kanna hadn't bothered to use the Shikon no Tama.  She could sense the jewel every now and then and she could tell in hadn't been purified or contaminated, so she knew they hadn't used it.  It didn't make sense to her.  Why did the girls take the jewel if they weren't going to use it?  '_Why have us chase them if they don't want it to use it?'_ she asked herself for the hundredth time and as usual she could not come up with an answer.

They were walking in a line down a small incline, Inuyasha in front, then Kagome, Sango, and last Mirouku.  Shippou was on Kagome's shoulder and Kirara was in Sango's arms.  Sometimes Rin and Jaken would walk with them.  When that happened Rin would usually be found walking with Kagome and Sango, having one of their hands in each of her own and chattering like there was no tomorrow, but nor her or her guardians were with them now.  Kagome hoped everything was okay with them.

They were just reaching the bottom of an incline when they saw a little girl running their way.  They could sense the fear in the child... but there was something else under the fear that puzzled them.  They didn't know what it was, but it had them all worried.  They all looked at one another and ran to close the distance between them and the child.

When they reached her, they noticed the child couldn't be more than ten years old.  She had black hair pulled up into two long ponytails and red eyes.

Something felt odd to Kagome.  To be more specific, something about the _girl_ felt odd to her.  She didn't understand it really; it was like it wasn't real or something.  She could _see _the child's tears and she could sense the child's distress, but it was as if the child was... _faking._  Kagome became even more worried, something wasn't right here, she just knew it, but they had to help the little girl.  Just in case she was wrong, though she doubted it.

"Whats wrong?" asked Inuyasha.

"Its my village," sniffed the little girl, wiping her eyes, "its being attacked."

"Attacked!" echoed Inuyasha.  "Well, what do you want us to do?!"

"Inuyasha!" admonished the houshi.  "It is quite obvious the child needs some help."

Mirouku turned and gave the child a hooded look.  Something about the girl was bothering him.

"Well, we don't have time to be helping every village that gets into trouble!" yelled Inuyasha irritatedly.

Kagome sighed to herself.  She knew Inuyasha wasn't _really_ thinking of leaving the village to defend itself, but she really got tired of him playing the 'l don't give a damn' role sometimes.

"Inuyasha?" she called out to him.

"What?" he turned to inquire.

"Sit."

They all watched as Inuyasha's face hit the ground.  It wasn't really all that hard, it was just a way to shut him up.  She was glad that they were back on speaking terms or she'd felt really bad about doing that.

"What you do that for!?" he yelled at her.

"You were being rude to her.  It wasn't nice," she replied evenly.  Kagome turned to the little girl and tried to shake off the eerie feeling she was getting from her, but it wouldn't go away.  Kagome sighed and stooped down to look the girl in the eyes.

"Whats your name sweety?" she asked the girl when her brown gaze met the child's red one.  Kagome noted there weren't any more tears and that there looked to never have been.

"Eri." Replied the girl in a soft voice.

'It was the eyes', Kagome thought to herself.  There was something about the child's eyes that wasn't right.  Something that was familiar.

"How pretty.  I have a friend with the same name," smiled Kagome.  "Tell me Eri, who is attacking your village?"

"A bunch a demons," whispered the girl, eyeing Inuyasha with fear.  "Some woman is telling them what to do."

"A woman," repeated Sango.  "Eri, do you remember what the woman looked like?"

"I didn't see her.  No one could.  You could only hear her voice telling them to destroy my home," the girl replied sadly then she began to cry again.

"Don't cry Eri.  We'll help," smiled Kagome patting the girl's shoulder.  It couldn't be helped.

They could all see the village in the distance; not far off.  They could see smoke rising from it.  They wondered if the village was being burned.

"No we won't Kagome," said Inuyasha forcefully.

"Yes, we will.  We can't leave them to die!  Besides, we are heading in that direction anyway."

"We can go around," he stated logically.

"We're going Inuyasha," stated Kagome; then she added to make her point, "don't make me say you know what again."

They all looked at one another then.  All of their faces mirrored one another's.  They were all thinking the same thing: trap.  They were walking into a trap, but it couldn't be helped because, there was every possibility that the village could still be in danger.  For even though they _knew_ it was a trap, they also knew Kagura and Kanna had no problem hurting innocent lives to set that trap; they'd done it before, hadn't they.

That decided, they followed the little girl in the direction of the village.  Each one of them had their guard up.  Sensing her mistress's distress, Kirara transformed into her larger self and Sango leaped onto her back as they walked behind the rest of the group.  This was not going to be good.

                                            ********************************************

When they'd reached the village they all looked around in confusion.  The village wasn't being attacked; in fact it didn't look as if it ever had been.  Not recently anyway.  As for the smoke they saw, it was a bon fire that had been built in the middle of the village square.  It seemed as if the people of the village had been celebrating.  What was going on here?

"I don't understand... I thought they were being attacked?" asked Sango to no one in particular.  She was just speaking aloud what everyone was wondering.

"Where is Eri?" asked Mirouku suspiciously.

"I wouldn't worry about her.  She's gone," replied Inuyasha with a frown.

"He's right.  I had a feeling... and I still do," sighed Kagome and then she added. "There is something not right about this village, but I don't know what it is."

"Yeah, I feel it too," said the houshi as he looked at the village in front of him.  No one had come up to greet them, yet they knew they were there.  Mirouku also noted that the inhabitants that had bothered to look there way would end up starring at Inuyasha.  'They act as if they never seen a demon before', he thought to himself.

"Kagome, if you knew something was wrong why did you have us follow that girl here?" asked Inuyasha with a snear.

"Because we had no choice Inuyasha.  We all knew something wasn't right with that little girl and we knew Kagura is somehow behind this, but have you noticed that this village is directly in our path?  One way or another we were going to end up here.  So, I figured we might as well do it with our eyes open," she explained calmly.

They had all realized what about the girl's eyes had been bothering them: they were red.  Just like Kagura's.  They guessed the child was the wind demon in disguise, but why did Kagura want them here?  And how did she pull of such a disguise.

They all turned in unison and looked once more at the village.  More of its occupants were outside now... watching them, or more importantly, watching Inuyasha.  They didn't know what to make of that.

"What are you looking at!!" yelled Inuyasha.  They were making him uncomfortable.

"Shall we?" said Mirouku with a sweep of his hand toward the village.

Each of them looked at each other and nodded.  They all took a step forward when they were brought up short by a familiar, quiet voice.

"Not a good idea to go in there."

They all turned in shock to look at the speaker.

"Sesshoumaru..." breathed Kagome.

Sesshoumaru turned his head towards the young miko first, than he looked at the rest.  He knew they were going to go into the village.  He decided he'd give her a little warning.  She was the only one likely to heed it.  So, he turned back to the miko and caught her eyes with his own.

"You will go.  Be warned the village is not what it seems.  They are cut off.  It will be dangerous to stay to long."

After saying what he'd come to say, Sesshoumaru turned and walked away.  As he was walking, they watched the cloud materialize under his feet and lift him to the sky.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Sango worriedly.

Kagome looked at her and could only give her a helpless shrug.  She had no idea what Sesshoumaru meant, but she was going to find out.

Once again they all turned and walked further into the village.  Kirara had changed back into her smaller herself at seeing no threat in the village.

They looked around them and watched as the people went about their business.  Ignoring them.  They noticed some of the people looking at them out the corner of their eyes, but whenever a person's eyes would fall on the hanyou that person would scurry off as if they were on fire.  The villagers were afraid of Inuyasha they realized in astonishment.

"Look.  Over there at that woman." Sango called out, catching the rest of their attentions.

They all turned to look where she was indicating.  Standing in the doorway of a home, they guessed was her own. Stood a middle-aged woman of considerable beauty.  She had black shoulder length hair and piercing green eyes.  She was the only person openly, acknowledging their presence.

When the woman waved them over they all exchanged looks of surprise and wonder.

"Do you think we should go over to her?" asked Mirouku.

Inuyasha shrugged in answer.  He could care less.

'What could it hurt?  Maybe she can tell us something we don't know." Replied Sango.

"I... I don't know.... Kagome?" stuttered Shippou.  He didn't like the village.  He was afraid they'd start looking at him the way they looked at Inuyasha.

"Sango's right.  It couldn't hurt and anything she can tell us could be useful."

So that decided they all walked over to the woman.  They stopped when they were within speaking distance.  They were all mesmerized at just how green her eyes were.

"Konnichiwa."  Kagome spoke first in greeting.

"Konnichiwa," replied the woman in a velvety voice.  "I am Taki"

"I am-" Kagome began only to be cut off by the woman.

"No.  Do not speak your name here.  You should not be here.  Its not safe for you or your friends."

"Why?" Inuyasha spoke up in a hard voice.

"Because you do not belong here.  You are demon, hai?  Have you not noticed how they watch you?"

"We noticed.  Why is that?" questioned Mirouku.

"Because they have never seen a demon before.  You are like a myth here.  No demon has ever stepped foot within this village."

"WHAT!!" they all exclaimed, in unison.

"How is that possible?  This town looks to have been here for years!" said Mirouku in disbelief.

"Because of a man named Onigumo, who became a demon named Naraku."

"Noraku!  What's he got to do with this?!" yelled Inuyasha in anger.  He couldn't believe that Naraku was still tormenting them, even from the grave.

"Onigumo lived and grew up here with his okaasan.  When he became Naraku, while the man inside still held control of the demo he had become, he commissioned a dark miko to cast a spell on this village to keep demons out.  But in doing this, he inadvertently caused everyone within to be stuck here."

"But, that had to be only a little over fifty years ago.  I noticed some of the villagers appear to be older then that.  Did they not see demons before Naraku happened to them?" asked Kagome in confusion.

"I would not know, but I would believe they did.  You see, not to long after Naraku had the spell cast a good and powerful miko moved here.  She was with child and had lost her husband.  She came and saw how the town was suffering from being trapped inside.  She decided to help.  Though she did not believe that the man, Onigumo, had meant for his spell to turn out so bad, she knew it was an evil thing to do to these people.  She knew the young man had only been trying to protect his mother, but the miko did not have the power to reverse the spell so, she decided to change it a little.  Make it bearable until one came along who could reverse it."

"What did the miko do?" whispered Sango.

Taki turned to look at the young taijiya and smiled.  "She erased their memory of the outside world."

"Ohh... thats why..." Kagome trailed off in surprised understanding.

"Yes.  Thats why they have never seen a demon.  They do not _remember_ anything of the world outside."

"I see... but why is it dangerous for us to stay here?" asked Sango worriedly.

"Because if you stay too long, _your_ memory will also begin to fade and ultimately disappear.  It was a way of protecting the people from being told of the outside world should someone be able to get in."

They all starred at her in stunned silence.  Kagome could feel Shippou trembling in her arms.

"Who was the miko that did this for them?" inquired Mirouku.

"She was my okaasan.  She died ten years ago.  I have been trying to find a way to reverse the spell and give them back their memories, but I have not figured it out.  I fear I am not the one who is meant to do it."

"Because you're not the one.  Kagome is," stated Shippou simply.

"What?" breathed; Kagome.  She starred down at the kitsune in her arms in wonder.

"Don't you get it Kagome-chan?  You're the one with the power to help them.  You're more powerful then any miko alive... or dead."

"He is right you know.  You have the power within you.  I sensed it right away.  It is why I told you of our village."

"Taki?" Sango began, "How come you can remember the past?  Haven't you been here all your life?"

"Yes I have.  I was still within my okaasan when she cast the spell.  I, figure when she protected herself from the effects of the spell, she protected me as well.  It has to be why, because I've always been able to remember as well as come and go from the village."

"Its your miko powers that allows you to come and go.  That spell was cast by a dark miko.  It is natural for you to be able to deflect it," said the houshi wisely.

"For me to help you all, it will take a lot of power and energy," Kagome stated aloud to no one.

"Will you excuse us Taki?  We'll be back in a moment," Mirouku stated pleasantly, then in a move completely out of character, he reached out his hand and latched onto Kagome's arm and started pulling her back in the direction they had come.

The rest of them followed behind.  They knew something was up, because Mirouku never acted that way before.

When Mirouku decided they were far enough away that they were out of earshot he stopped towing Kagome and spun around to face her and the others.

"Its a trap."

"What?  Who, Taki?" asked Kagome; startled.

'No.  Kagura," stated Mirouku gravely.

"What the hell are you talking about Mirouku?  And what the hell were you thinking of grabbing her like that?!" yelled Inuyasha angrily.

Mirouku ignored the hanyou.  He had no time for Inuyasha's petty jealousy right now.  They were in trouble.

"What Taki is saying is true.  This village needs help... and Kagura is counting on you, Kagome, to give it to them."

"Why would Kagura want us to help them?" asked Sango; still confused.

"She doesn't.  I doubt she cares what happens to this village.  She wants Kagome to help them, so Kagome will tire herself out in doing it.  I think she wants you out of the way."

"But, Kagura is the one with the Shikon no Tama.  How can I be a threat to her?"

"I don't know.  It doesn't make sense, but I think you must be or at least Kagura thinks you are."

"What are we going to do?" inquired Shippou.  He was worried for his Kagome-chan.

Sango was also looking worried for her friend and hugged Kirara, who was sitting in her arms since she'd changed back to her smaller self upon entering the village.

"I don't know.  All I know is that, we are most likely going to be attacked by Kagura and who else she has with her once Kagome is vulnerable."

"It can't be helped.  I have to help them," sighed Kagome.

"Fine.  I guessed that anyway.  You help them.  Then we get out of this town as fast as possible.  If we're going to be attacked we are not going to let it happen where stupid villagers can get in the way," said Inuyasha with a light in his eye.

They all stood quietly contemplating when they heard a quiet voice behind them.

"Yes.  We will fight them, but on our ground."

They all turned at the familiar voice.

Kagome's heart flipped.  She didn't know why, but she was glad he was going to be with her.  She smiled and walked over to the taiyoukai.

"Sesshoumaru... you came back."

Sesshoumaru starred down at the face that he had begun to know very well and looked into her eyes.  He knew he would protect her, while she could not protect herself.

"Friends"

Kagome heard the one word and shuddered slightly.  For some reason she got the feeling that that word was more of a warning then a friendly gesture... but a warning for who?


	7. One Step Forward Or Two Steps Back?

Disclaimer:  Once more, I do not own Inuyasha.

Author Note:  I'm glad everyone liked chapter 6.  I was a little worried...

Chapter 7:  One Step Forward Or Two Steps Back?

Mirouku filled Sesshoumaru in on what Taki had told them about the village.  Sango and Shippou had already gone to tell Taki that Kagome had decided to help and were now walking beside the young miko.  They were all worried about Kagome, but they were determined to keep her safe.  They had no idea how weak she would be after she did what she could to help the village.  They didn't know how much power it was going to take from her, but they were going to make sure it did not cost her, her life.

Sesshoumaru stared at the back of Kagome's head while he listened to Mirouku.  He understood that whatever the miko had to do it was going to be the biggest job she'd ever done so far.  He wondered if she had figured out _how_ to actually go about doing it.  He was worried for her and he didn't understand why.

Kagome could feel his eyes on her.  She wondered what he was thinking.  'Probably that she was an idiot for doing this knowing it was a trap', she thought ruefully to herself and sighed.  She knew he was probably right, but she couldn't let them keep living this way.  Only thing was; she didn't exactly know how to go about doing that.  Kagome sighed again and looked around her.  _'Its like they're living in an invisible bubble', _she said to herself in thought.  Then Kagome went still and snapped he head up! _'Oh my... Kami-sama!_

They'd all seen Kagome stop and go still, but they'd figured she was thinking and hadn't realized it, until they saw the look on her face when her head shot up.  It was a mixture of shock, surprise, and glee.

"Kagome?" said Sango in question.

"Daijoubou desu ka Kagome-chan?" asked Shippou as he jumped to her shoulder and reached a hand out to pat her cheek.

Kagome looked over at her shoulder where the pat was coming from in a daze.  She didn't hear anyone speak to her.  She was still too much in her own head.  She'd figured it out!!

"Shippou-chan?  Nani?"

"Kagome what's wrong?" inquired Mirouku this time.

"Wrong?  Nothing.  I figured out how to help them, but it must wait 'til morning.  At the start of a new day."

"Why must it wait for morning?  Why can't it be done now?" he continued in confusion.

"Look at them.  They're going about their day and not even putting much thought into it.  They do the same thing over and over and over everyday.  They've done it so much they don't even realize it anymore.  Except maybe, whatever they celebrated earlier, they do the same thing everyday.  They're, literally, stuck in a rut.  The only way I can stop it is to begin at the beginning, but I can't go back fifty plus years in time so I can't reverse it, but I _can_ break it.  To do that I have to begin where it starts.  Which, for them, is every morning,"

"Aah, I get it," started Sango with a smile of understanding.  "You can't go to the true beginning so your going to a different one, but no less of a beginning because of there everyday routine."

Kagome smiled at her friend.  She was glad someone understood.

"How will you break it?" spoke Sesshoumaru for the first time.

Kagome turned to look at the Taiyoukai.  He'd moved closer to her while she was explaining so she didn't notice him do it.  She had to tilt her head back to look him in the eyes.  Kagome sighed, she was really glad he was here.  Then she frowned.  _'Why was she so happy to see him?'_

"I... ah, I...," her mind was someplace else.  Kagome closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried again, "Imagine the spell as a force field or better yet, a _dome_ that's been placed over the village like a bubble.  I have to pop it and the best way to pop a bubble is at its center.  I need to find the center of the village.  There is where I will need to focus my energy, all of it, to break the spell."

"Does this mean we're staying here overnight?" asked Inuyasha irritably.

"Not in the village.  We're too susceptible in our sleeps.  Staying here would be dangerous."

They all looked worried at that and agreed they'd stay in the forest to the right of the village.  Which was good for Kagome since she had to make sure she was at the center of the village right before sunrise.  Kagome went to find Taki so she could show her where the center of the village was.  The rest went to go scope out the rest of the village while there was still some daylight left.  They had a feeling that once Kagome brought down the spell Kagura and her demons would not be too far behind.  So, they all seperated and agreed to meet back in that very same spot right before nightfall.  As for Sesshoumaru, he followed behind Kagome.  He wasn't letting her out of his sight.

"You don't have to follow me," she told him.  She would not admit she wanted him with her.  She didn't understand it, but she felt safer with him there.  She almost laughed out loud at that.  'She felt safe with Sesshoumaru, who'd ever have imagined this day would come?!'

"Friends," he said to her.

Kagome turned to look at him.

'How come when you say that it sounds like a warning?" she asked with a frown.

He looked at her face and took in all her features from her brown eyes, her narrow cheeks, and her full mouth then he settled back on her eyes before he spoke.

"It is."

Kagome's eyes widened at those two little words.  She was confused and shocked.  His face didn't even change when he said.  She'd seen his eyes roam her face, but that was all the movement she saw.  She starred at him for a moment before she found her voice to speak her thoughts.

"A warning for me?"

Sesshoumaru locked his amber gaze with her brown one and stepped closer to her.  He watched her tilt her head back to keep eye contact with him; her hair streaming down her back.

"No."

                                     *************************************

Taki had taken them to a large oak tree that she told them marked the center of the village.  Sesshoumaru had then risen up high in the sky to confirm what the older miko had said.  From high above the village looked like a huge circle so the center was not hard to spot.  In fact it looked as if the village had been built _around_ the large oak tree.  When Sesshoumaru had descended he'd asked Taki why the village appeared that way.

"You are right.  The village was built around that tree.  An old legend tells of a spirit or demon being trapped within that tree.  So no one dares remove it in fear that the entity would be let out.  I have never sensed any evil here, so I figure it may have once been a simple tale that had changed and become distorted with the passing time.  The truth about this tree, I fear, will never be known again."

Kagome nodded at that.  She also didn't feel any evil near the tree.  Kagome noticed that sun was beginning to set and said her goodnights to Taki.  Not realizing she was doing it, Kagome reached out and took Sesshoumaru's hand in hers.  They had to hurry to meet the rest of their group and get out of the village.  As Kagome started walking she pulled Sesshoumaru along behind her.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her fingers locked around his own.  He was getting that feeling in his stomach again and this time he knew it wasn't from something he ate.  He could feel the heat from her hand and felt a tingle go up his arm.  Sesshoumaru tensed. _'What is this feeling she causes in me?' _he asked himself.  He didn't like being confused.  It annoyed him, but he seemed to be experiencing it a lot around her.

Out of curiosity Sesshoumaru curled his own fingers around Kagome's.  He went still when he felt a similar tingle to the one he felt a moment ago shoot up his arm and down his spine, yet stronger.  It made him feel like sighing.  He wondered about that.

Kagome came to a stop when he did.  She had no choice; she didn't have the strength to drag him without his cooperation.  She had no idea how her hand got into his, but she smiled to herself about it.  She liked having her hand held by his.  She turned to look at him in question.

"Sesshoumaru?"

At the sound of her voice Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes from their entwined hands to look into hers.  He starred at her in wonder.  _'What was it about her?'_

Kagome tilted her head to the side in thought as she looked up into his amber eyes.  She didn't understand what she was seeing, but it was making her feel strange.  Kagome blushed and lowered her eyes to there hands.

"You're squeezing my hand," she whispered and felt her face heat up even more.

She felt his hand loosen from around hers and she tighten hers thinking he was about to let her go.  Kagome didn't want him to let her go.

Sesshoumaru's eyes soften as he starred at Kagome's bent head.  He did not understand these feelings, but he could sense the same emotions running through her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" a loud voice interrupted.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome turned their heads towards the voice at the same time.

Inuyasha did not like what he was seeing.  He'd watched them starring at their joined hands and at each other.  He didn't like the way Kagome was looking at Sesshoumaru or him at her.  _'She's falling for him?' _he said to himself in shock and hurt.  _'Did she ever really love me?'_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in his amber eyes.  'Eyes just like Sesshoumaru's', she thought to herself.  She didn't see what he was so angry about.

"What's wrong with you Inuyasha?" she asked pleasantly.

After a moment he shock his head in answer and started to walk pass them.  He stopped when he was level with them to look at Sesshoumaru.  He couldn't read anything in his face or eyes.  'No surprise there', he thought and gave his brother a dark look.

"We should be going don't you think?" he said returning his eyes to Kagome.  Then he continued to walk on.

Kagome watched after him as he joined Sango, Mirouku, and the rest; then frowned.  She wondered what was bothering Inuyasha.  She turned to look at Sesshoumaru, but he didn't look like he even _cared _to know.

"Come on.  Lets go," she said pulling him along again.  She didn't realize it at the time, but she'd never let go of his hand.

Sesshoumaru followed blindly behind her, amerced in his own thoughts.  He didn't like to see her worrying about Inuyasha.  For some reason it made him go cold inside and it made him angry.  He didn't understand why he cared... but he did.  _'Was she still in love with the hanyou?'_ he asked himself.  He wondered why that mattered.

They joined the rest and headed out of the village towards the forest just as the sun was setting.  Inuyasha was walking ahead of them by himself.  Kagome was starring at Inuyasha not noticing that she had the attention of a different demon with amber eyes.

Mirouku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara watched the others.  They saw what was happening and wondered if the others had any idea:  Kagome was falling in love with Sesshoumaru and they had a feeling the Taiyoukai was falling in love with her, though they didn't think he knew it yet.... but the problem was: Inuyasha was seeing it too.

                              *********************************************

Thirty minutes later in the forest not far from the village the friends set up camp.  Kagome once again passed out blankets to both Sango and Mirouku.  Inuyasha had disappeared the moment they made camp and Sesshoumaru had left saying he'd be back.  Kagome figured he'd gone to check on Rin and Jaken.  After they had themselves settled Sango and Kagome went off to the hot spring they'd found when looking for a spot to sleep in for the night.  The nearby spring was the whole reason they'd chosen the spot to sleep in.

Sango waited 'til they were both settled in the water before asking her questions.  She watched her friend sigh in content and lean back against a huge rock on the side of the spring.

"Kagome," she began and waited for the young miko to open her eyes and look at her.  "What's going on between you and Sesshoumaru?"

"Nani?" asked Kagome; her eyes widening in surprise.

"Don't try to hide it Kagome.  I've seen the way you look at him?"

"Look at him how?"

"You look at him with that look in your eye," Sango whispered.  She looked down at the surface of the water before she continued,  "You look at him the way you say I look at Mirouku."

"Nooo..." Kagome's face went pale at her friend's words.  _'Sango looks at Mirouku with love shining in her eyes.  I couldn't be... could I?"_ she asked herself in awe.  She felt her heart flip with her jumbled thoughts.  "Sango I can't.... you don't think I could.... could I?"

Sango tilted her head at her friend's confusion.  She didn't know what Kagome was trying to ask her.

"Kagome are you in love with Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome felt her heart flip again at hearing her thoughts spoken aloud by her friend.  She was confused.  Kagome sighed then replied, "I don't know.  How could I be so soon after Inuyasha?"

Sango saw Kagome's distress and wished she could help.

"I remember my okaasan once telling me when I was a little girl that 'you can't place a time on love'.  She said that 'true love will come to you when it wants to'.  She also told me that 'it's usually when you're not looking for it and don't want it'.

"Do you think she was right Sango?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know.  Maybe.  All I know is three things.  One, that I _do _love Mirouku," she blushed a pretty pink at that and was thankful it was dark and her blush couldn't be seen.  "Two, that love came to me when I least expected and damn sure wasn't looking for it.  And three... I've never seen you look at Inuyasha the way you look at Sesshoumaru."

Kagome sucked in her breath and felt the blood drain from her face.  _'Was she in love with Sesshoumaru?'_ she asked herself.  She'd never have imagined it in a million years, but she did have feeling for him.  She just wasn't sure what the feelings were.  She did know one thing though; she never remembered feeling this way about Inuyasha or this confused.

Kagome stood up in a daze, her mind still on her own thought and got out of the hot spring.  She proceeded to put on her sleeping clothes, which consisted of a matching pair of pants and a tank top in a pale pink color.  The top had a huge blue flower on it just under her left breast and to the side.  It was her favorite pair of pajamas.

Sango followed her friend out of the hot spring and also put on her sleep clothes, which were similar in style to Kagome's.  Hers were lavender with a green flower.  They were a gift from Kagome for her birthday last year.  When she finished changing she starred at her friend, who in turn was starring off into space; deep in thought.

"Kagome?' she whispered

Kagome turned her head to look at the taijiya and gave a wan smile in response.

"You ready to go back now?"

Kagome thought about this and decided she wasn't.  She needed time alone to think and she wasn't going to get it at the camp.

"No.  You go ahead Sango.  I'll be there in a minute."  Kagome turned her gaze back to the night sky.

Sango waited a few seconds then did as her friend asked.  She understood that the miko wanted to be alone.  She didn't blame her.  She'd want some private time too, if it were herself.  'To be in love with Sesshoumaru' she figured that needed some getting use to.  She headed back to the camp and gave her friend the time to herself she wanted.

Kagome's alone time was short lived though, because no sooner than Sango left, Kagome felt another presence behind her.  She recognized it instantly.  He'd been coming to see her at night for sometime now.  She was glad he was here again.  Even if he was the source of her confusion, which the reason she wanted to be alone.  Not alone from him though.

"Your back sooner then I thought," she said, not turning to face him.

She sensed him move forward and wasn't surprised to see him in her side vision.

"I will not leave you."

Kagome turned to him; startled.  "Why?"

"Friends," he replied; face impassive.

"One of these days you are going to explain to me your meaning of that word," she smiled at him and continued, "Somehow I get the feeling mine and yours differ _greatly._"

He looked at her and saw the sparkle in her eyes.  He saw her give him one of those bright smiles of hers and felt his heart jump again.  _"What is she doing to me?" _he asked himself in wonder.  He was getting annoyed with it and frowned.

He looked at her lips as she was still smiling.  He saw that her lips were full and looked to be soft. 'I wonder...' he thought to himself and closed the gap between them.  He watched her eyes widen when he brought his hand to her cheek.  He slid his fingers over the smooth skin of her face down to her chin and lifted it more, tilting her face upwards.

Kagome watched him lean down, eyes already wide with nervous anticipation.  _'He was going to kiss her!'_ she thought and trembled slightly.  She hadn't realized it, but now that he was going to do it, she wanted him to.  She wanted to know what it would feel like.

Kagome when stone still at the first feather light touch of his lips to hers.  Then she felt the wave of sensation go through her and sighed.

Sesshoumaru felt her breath sigh across his lips and pressed them firmer against his.  He parted his lips and licked his tongue slowly across her bottom lip to taste the fullness of it.

Kagome shuttered when she felt his tongue rub across her lip and sucked in her breath in shock.  Sesshoumaru, taking full advantage of her reaction, dipped his tongue inside her mouth and felt her shake and fall against him.  Kagome's knees gave out at the feel of his tongue inside her mouth.  She'd heard of kisses like this, with mouths open, but she'd never experienced it.  She wasn't sure if she liked it.  She felt something soft slide around her waist and was thankful for the support.  Anymore shocking moves from him and she'd be at his feet.  Her legs were already having trouble supporting her.

Sesshoumaru tried to go further inside her mouth.  He wanted to know more.  She was so warm and soft, the need to know more was killing him.  He pull his tongue back and traced her top lip and then rubbed his lips against hers trying to coax her to open her mouth more.  He felt her tremble again and tightened his tail around her waist pulling her body fully against his.  He slid his hand around to the back of her neck under the heavy fall of her hair; tilting her head farther back.  Kagome not realizing it wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling her curves tighter against the hardness of his body and sighed with pleasure.

Sesshoumaru felt her breath whisper across his sensitized lips and couldn't take it anymore.  He whispered against her mouth in desperation, "Open Kagome."  Kagome heard the plea in his voice and opened her eyes and her mouth.  She didn't remember closing either.

Sesshoumaru sighed in triumph and dipped his tongue inside once more to mate with hers.  Kagome jumped at the contact and tried to pull away, but he held on to the back of her neck and wouldn't let her.  Sesshoumaru proceeded to explore the inner recesses of her mouth rubbing her tongue with his own.  Trying to coax her to do the same.  Kagome, understanding, began to move her tongue against his, tentatively at first, then with more enthusiasm as she felt the tingles going up and down her spine.  Kagome felt her nipples harden and rubbed herself against his chest to ease the ache in them.  She sighed at the sensation.  Sesshoumaru kept kissing her until he had to let her and himself breathe or die.  He pulled back and rubbed his lips against hers once more.  He licked her swollen bottom lip before pulling back and looking her in the eyes.

Sesshoumaru saw the softness there and stilled.  _'What was he doing'_ he thought to himself.  _'She's a ningen'._  Though he had to admit to himself he didn't seem to care when it came to her.  He wondered about that and frowned.  He dropped his hand from the back of her neck, but did not remove his tail from her waist.  He didn't think she was ready to stand on her own yet.

Kagome wanted to ask him why he kissed her, but didn't think she could stand the answer right now.  Not when he was looking at her with that frown on his face.  So, she asked him another question instead.  One she thought was safer.

"Why are you helping me?"

Not thinking, Sesshoumaru told her the truth.

"I owe you/"

"Owe me?  For what?" she asked in confusion.

Realizing what he'd just said Sesshoumaru frown harder.  He didn't mean to tell her that, but she'd asked when his mind was else where.  He shrugged and answered her, "You didn't know it, but you saved my life when we defeated Naraku.  Your arrow had come through the wall and hit Goshinki when he was trying to attack me from a third side.  I was occupied with Naraku and a minion of his."

"That's it?  That's why you've been... hanging around?" she asked; trying to hide the hurt.  She didn't know why it hurt so much.

Sesshoumaru saw the hurt in her eyes.  He could feel it course through her body.  The pain.  He didn't like it.  He unwrapped his tail and turned away from her.

"There can be no other reason," he replied with a stony face.

Something in his eyes gave Kagome hope.  She'd only glimpsed it before he turned away, but she still had hope.  Hope for what she didn't know.  Hope for them maybe?  That didn't matter now though, because Kagome's hurt gave way to anger.

"You bastard..." she whispered at his back; her voice dripping with venom.  "You come here and kiss me, like _that_ and then tell me it's all because you **owe me!!**"

Kagome huffed and watched him turn back to look at her.  She saw in his eyes he was angry.  She didn't care; she was seeing red right now and she wasn't finished yelling.

"Well you know what?  Why don't you go payback someone else??  Just like you said, I didn't know I did it, so why don't we just call it a fluke and call it a day!!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and seethed some more then added, "Baka!  If I'd have known, I wouldn't have done it!"  That was a bold face lie, but she was mad and was trying to hurt him like he'd just hurt her.  Kagome spun on her feet and stalked away to stand beside a nearby tree.  She tensed when she heard his soft, spoken voice.

"You will pay for your words Kagome."

Kagome turned her head to look at him.  She could sense the pain she'd caused.  He was too angry to try and hide it.  She doubted he even knew he was feeling it.  Kagome stilled when she felt a tear slide down her face, then another and another.  Before she knew she out blown crying.  Kagome hid her face in her hands and with her back to the tree, slid down to the ground.  When she looked up a moment later he was no where in sight.

                        **************************************

Sesshoumaru came back to the spring an hour later and spotted her.  She was asleep under the tree.  He walked over to her and sat down beside her.  She was lying on her side with her back to the tree.  Her knees were pulled to her chest in the fetal position.  Her hair was blocking her face from his view.

Sesshoumaru reached out and moved her hair out of his way.  He saw the streaks on her face and figured she'd cried herself to sleep.  He didn't like that he'd hurt her, but she surprised him.  He didn't understand his feelings for her and so he didn't like being questioned.

He gathered her up using his arm and his tail.  He sat her on his lap and tucked her head up under his chin.  Then he wrapped his arm and tail around her to keep her warm.

"I told you to save your tears for something important," he whispered to the sleeping miko.

A moment later Sesshoumaru went still when he heard the small voice coming from the vicinity under his chin.

"I did."


	8. The Attack Of Noridomo

Disclaimer:  Yeah, yeah, yeah... I don't own Inuyasha.

Recommendation:  The Red Hunger by xanthos.  This is a great story... its not finished, but if you haven't read it I think you should try it!  S/K pairing.

Chapter 8:  The Attack of Noridomo

Kagome woke to a hand patting her lightly on the cheek.

"Umm"

"It is time Kagome."

Kagome's eyes flew open at the sound of his voice.  'Sesshoumaru'.  Kagome rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she tried to remember where she was and why she was waking up with Sesshoumaru.  Not just with him, Kagome realized and froze, but _sitting_ _on him_.

_'Why had she been sleeping on Sesshoumaru?'_ Kagome asked herself frantically.  Then the memories came flooding back.  She remembered it all; the kiss, his words, her words, the hurt, the anger... and the tears.  She didn't think she'd ever forget last night... 'or this morning' she thought with a frown.

Kagome knew why she'd been so angry with him.  After Sesshoumaru had left her and she'd stop crying, she had a lot of time to think.  She thought of all the feelings she had for Inuyasha and what she was discovering she had for Sesshoumaru.  The feelings were very similar, but what she felt for Sesshoumaru was much more intense.  He made her feel special; important.  Without even knowing it, he'd shown her what it felt like to have someone she knew would always be there for her.  She began loving that feeling... she ended loving him.

Deep down, Kagome knew what was happening to her.  He'd made her laugh, smile and angry, at a time when she thought she'd never feel those feelings again or at least, not for a long time.  She'd hoped he was feeling it too, than he told her he was only there because he owed her.  That hurt more then anything Inuyasha had ever and _could _ever have done.

She'd wanted to hurt him back.  She'd wanted him to hurt like she was, and had been surprised when she'd realized she'd succeeded.  She didn't actually think she could hurt him, but when she saw it in his eyes it didn't make her feel better.  It made her feel worse.  _Her_ hurting _him_ had gave her more pain then _him_ hurting _her _had.  She knew why too... because hers had been deliberate.  She'd ended up crying herself to sleep... sortof.  She'd woken up when she felt him settle her in his lap and all she could do was be happy that he'd come back.

Kagome sighed at the memory and snuggled closer to his chest.  It was still a little chilly and she only wanted to steal a little of his heat.  _'I don't want to move away from him,' _she admitted to herself as she looked around her.

Kagome tilted her head back and looked at the dark sky.  It was still night out..  She wondered why he had woken her up so early.

Sesshoumaru watched her every movement.  He figured she was no longer angry with him since she seemed to be trying to get closer to him.  He was still upset with her though.  He could still hear her words in his head.

_'Baka!  If I'd have known, I wouldn't have done it!'_

Her words had hurt.  He may not know or understand the feelings she was evoking in him, but he knew and understood pain and hurt.  He knew those all to well... he just hadn't experienced it recently.  But he would never forget.  What bothered him is why she had the power to make him feel it.  He needed to think about this and figure out why it was.  He absent-mindedly wrapped his tail and arm around her more snuggly as he tilted his head to look at her more fully when she turned her chocolate gaze from the sky and to his face.

Their faces came together simultaneously; eyes to eyes, nose-to-nose, mouth-to-mouth.  There was only about an inch of space separating them as they starred at one another.

"Why did you wake me?" she asked softly; mesmerized.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and rubbed his lips against hers and felt her sigh of pleasure.  He pulled back slightly to speak.

"The sun will rise soon.  We must be on our way if you are to do what you came to do."

"We?" Kagome questioned with a blink.

Sesshoumaru starred at her for a moment.  'Did she actually imagine I would let her go alone' he wondered in annoyance.  He decided she wasn't a morning person if she could entertain such a thought.  He was not letting her out of his sight.  He knew he cared about her, but he would not let it go further than that.  He knew she only cared for that halfling brother of his.

"We."

With that Kagome sighed and got to her feet to gather her things and get ready.  Sesshoumaru watched her move about gracefully.  He did not like this; what she was about to do.  He knew it was going to leave her weak for at least a few days.

They stopped off at the campsite where the rest of the gang was still sleeping for her to put her things in her bag.  Kagome decided to leave her bag behind with her sleeping friends.  She figured it was best to travel light and only took her bow and a quiver of arrows with her.  Just in case.  Sesshoumaru said they should let the rest sleep since there was nothing they could do anyway and Kagome agreed.  She figured, if Kagura and Kanna were going to attack right after she was finished they'd need the rest... since she would most likely be useless.

Kagome sighed and fell into step beside Sesshoumaru as they headed for the village.  She looked at the dark blue sky and noticed there weren't any more stars.  Kagome guessed she had about a half an hour before the sun would begin to make its appearance.

                               ***************************************

When they reached the large oak tree they had fifteen minutes to spare.

Kagome looked towards the east and began to fidget.  Yesterday she was fine, after she'd made up her mind to help the village.  She was a little scared because she'd never done anything of this magnitude and there was so much room for her to make a mistake, but she'd been fine. She was also fine when she woke up not too long ago... now she was nervous.  She was also afraid.

Sesshoumaru sensed her nervousness and could smell her fear.  He turned his head to look at her, but she was looking at the tree directly in front of them, and was only able to see her profile.  He saw her slight tremble and frowned.  He knew if she focused on her fear she would not succeed.

Sesshoumaru reached out his hand and gently grabbed her chin; turning her face to his.

"What?"

Kagome blinked as she looked up at him.  'He really didn't use a lot of words much, did he?' she thought to herself with a resigned sigh.

"I know what I have to do... I... just don't know _how_?" she replied honestly with a heavy sigh then added in a whisper, "I'm afraid what will happen if I get it wrong."

Sesshoumaru starred at her quietly for a moment before he spoke.

"Are you a great miko?"

"I... uh... guess so."

"No."  Sesshoumaru watched her eyes widen at the hardness in his voice and sensed her nervousness grow.  "There can be no guessing.  You must know."

She saw the conviction in his eyes and drew strength from that.

"I am a great miko," she stated with a nod of her head.  She saw the approval in his eyes and gave him a tiny smile.

Kagome turned back to face the tree.  She took a deep breath, let it go and walked closer to the tree.  When she was in touching distance she reached her hand out and placed it, palm down, upon the thick tree trunk.

In a moment Kagome's hand began to glow a bright blue.  Kagome's eye's widened again in shock.

"Kami... sama!" she breathed in awe.

She could feel Sesshoumaru close behind her.  She didn't hear him move, but she knew he had come closer.  She turned to look at him over her shoulder, but did not remove her hand from the tree.  She smiled brightly.

"I got it!!" she exclaimed and rushed on enthusiastically, "Its the tree!  Its a conduit."

Sesshoumaru gave her a blank look.  He had no idea what she was talking about, but he guessed it was a good thing.

Kagome saw his look and decided to explain.

"The tree is the power source," she said as she turned back to the tree.  "I was afraid because I knew a spell of this magnitude had to have a power source to have lasted for such a long period of time without the miko or Naraku to sustain it."

"What do you mean?" he asked still a bit confused.

"This is not a spell of good or evil.  It was made out of good intentions, but turned out to be not so good, but it is _not_ an _evil spell._  It has nothing to... well, feed off of.  For example a spell done to stop hatred would need that hatred to keep it going.  Once, that hatred was gone for good so would the spell.  You see?" Kagome watched him nod then continued, "Here the purpose for the spell, Onigumo's mother, died along time ago, yet the spell is still here.  Which means there had to be another power source."

"The tree."

"Yes!  It's a conduit.  A object used to hold power.  I can use it to break the spell."

Kagome turned to face him.  She was very scared, but she was glad he was with her.  She wasn't sure she could do it alone.  Kagome had to make sure he would stay.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered; her eyes vulnerable.

Sesshoumaru saw the look in her eyes and was worried.  He wondered why she was looking so nervous all of a sudden.

"You must hurry and begin.  The sun is beginning to rise."

Kagome looked to the east once more and saw the pinkish light coming from the horizon proving his words.  She nodded at this and turned back to him.

"I don't know how to ask you this so I'm just going to say it."

He starred at her and waited.

Kagoome took a deep breath than blurted out her question, "Will you stay with me?"

He watched her face go red, but her eyes did not stray from his.  He knew that that was difficult for her, but he saw it was important to her that he stayed.  He wondered why that was.  He decided he'd ask her later and nodded in agreement to her.

Sesshoumaru watched her sigh in relief and smile at him before she turned back to the tree.  He had not even planned on leaving anyway.  Jaken was watching over Rin and knew where to find him if there was trouble.  He saw no reason in telling her that though.

Kagome placed both her hands upon the tree and took a deep breath.  'It was now or never,' she thought to herself.  She took one last look over her shoulder to reassure herself that Sesshoumaru was indeed still there, then shut her eyes and calmed her thoughts like Kaede had taught her.  She summoned her miko powers just as the sun was beginning to show its face.

Sesshoumaru watched in fascination as Kagome's body began to glow with a bright fuscia color.  He noticed the tree was also glowing... but its power was a bright blue.  He could feel the emotions surging through the young miko.  He noticed she had let go of her fear as she became more comfortable.  He was amazed at the extent of her power.  He would not have guessed that she held so much if he was not seeing it for himself.

Sesshoumaru could feel her fighting.  He could sense the struggle going on between her and the power within the huge oak tree.  It was as if the tree was hurting, but did not know how to let the power go.  'No.' he thought to himself.  'Not _know how_... the tree was _afraid_ to let the power go', he realized in shock.

Sesshoumaru didn't know how he knew all this.  He figured that Kagome's connection with the tree was giving him access to the tree's turmoil because he could sense what she was going through.  Then Sesshoumaru went completely still as he sensed the girl's temperature rise.  'Pain,' he thought to himself.  '_She is in pain,'_ he said and took a step closer to her... and froze in surprise.

**"NO!!"**

This time, Sesshoumaru almost _felt_ the lance of pain that shot through her body and made her scream out.  He watched her knees buckle sending her crashing to the ground, but she did not remove her hands from the tree.  She was still fighting; he realized and couldn't help feeling proud of her even as he admitted to himself his worry.

"You are strong Kagoome."

When Kagome had connected with the tree, she'd opened her eyes and found herself someplace else.  A dense fog surrounded her and it was very dark.  _'Where am I?'_, she wondered aloud.  Kagome lifted her hands up and saw her miko powers outlining them.  She looked down at her legs and feet and saw the same glow there too, and realized the light was outlining her entire body.  She noticed she was glowing the same color as the shikon jewel would glow with and wondered at that.  She'd always figured her powers were that color because of the jewel being in her possession, but she didn't have the jewel anymore.  Kagome began to walk forward when she noticed a sharp blue light in the distance.  _'What is that?'_

When Kagome made it to the light her eyes widened in shock.  There in front of her was a huge object that looked like a blue sun... and in the middle of that sun stood a silhouette of the oak tree.  She could feel the power coming from the flaming tree.  Kagome realized then what she was looking at: it was the power source.

Kagome could feel the pain the tree was in.  The power that had kept the village contained had eaten away at the tree's spirit.  The tree did not know how to survive without the power so it was fighting her.  Kagome knew she had cried out in pain at the last attack from the tree, but she refused to give up.  She was going to save these people and the tree if it was the last thing she did.

In a flash Kagome was knocked backwards onto her backside by a bolt of power from the tree.  Kagome leaned up on her elbows and shock her head.  She had not expected the attack.  Kagome got to her feet and starred at the tree.

For a moment, Kagome thought it very well _would_ be the last thing she did... then she heard Sesshoumaru's voice.  She didn't know how she was able to hear him, because usually when she was in a power trance she could not see or hear anything going on around her.  She still could not see him, but she'd heard him very clearly and drew strength from his presence.  She was very grateful he stayed like he promised.  She did not want to be alone... more importantly she wanted him with her.

Kagome could feel his worry for her.  She could also feel his anger as well as some other emotion she did not recognize, but it was there just below the surface.  She guessed it was unrecognizable because Sesshoumaru himself did not know what it was.  'Whatever it is, there's a lot of it,' Kagome thought to herself.  Also, whatever it was, it was giving her strength because it was the reason he was both angry and worried.

Kagome felt the tree try to fight her again, but this time she was ready and sent a shard of power right back at it.  Kagome realized that if she wanted to beat this she could not be nice, she had to show the tree that it _had _to let go.  There was no other option.

Digging down deep within her, Kagome gathered her power and fired a huge bolt of power back at the tree.  Much larger than the one the tree had fired at her.  The power source was trying to shield itself from her attack... and was winning.  Kagome closed her eyes and focused more power at the source; she was _not_ going to let it win.  Kagome narrowed her eyes at the tree and pushed more power out at the source.

Sesshoumaru knew she was fighting the source.  He watched the power around her body glow brighter and get bigger.  Now the power looked like a huge fire around her.  He knew the rest of the group was there.  He felt them arrive a while ago... as well as the villagers.  They were all watching the miko fight for the village, though they did not understand.  He could see the vagueness in there eyes.

She knew the only way to get through was to make her power stronger then the source's.  _'Dammit I am!'_ she exclaimed aloud and with her yell she shoved everything she had at the source.  Kagome heard a crashing sound and saw her power break through the blue barrier.

Kagome closed the distance between her and the silhouette and placed her hand on it.  She went still when she discovered the shadow was the tree's spirit.  It was the heart of the tree.  She could feel the life in it and smiled.  She did not want to kill the tree, but was prepared to do so if she had to... she was glad it did not come to that.

Kagome felt the glow leave her body and felt her head begin to spend.  Kagome's knees collapsed from under her from her weaken condition.  She tried to fight the darkness pulling at her, but could not do it.  One thing went through her head before she consumed to the darkness.

"Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru watched the fire around her body die down and knew the struggle was over._  'Did she win?'_ he asked himself looking down on her where she sat or fell at the base of the tree.  He saw her head fall backwards causing her hair to cascade freely to the ground.  It had come unbound during her struggle.  Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when her body collapsed backwards.  He heard her whisper his name when he moved to gather her up.

He wrapped his tail around the bend of her knees and placed his arm at the small of her back as his hand came around to rest on the side of her waist.  He felt her body's movement with her breathing and was relieved that she was not dead.  He wondered at his reaction.  He didn't know why, but he did not want her to die.

"You better not die," he whispered in irritation to the unconscious miko in his arm.

When he turned to face her friends he saw the fear and worry in there eyes.  He did not like what they were thinking and immediately got angry.

Sango and Mirouku's eyes widened when they saw the glow in the taiyoukai's eyes.  'Why was he so angry?' they wondered as they exchanged glances with each other.  They noticed Inuyasha was uncharacteristically quiet.  They watched as the Taiyoukai cradled their friend in his arm and wondered at his gentleness with her.  They could tell by his actions, if not his face; which was still very calm except for his eyes; that he cared for the miko.  They wondered if _he_ realized it himself.  They knew Inuyasha could see it and worried about that.

"Kagome-chan?"  Shippou hoped up into the girl's lap as she was lying in the Taiyoukai's arm.  He was worried for his friend.  She was like an okaasan to him.  Shippou began to cry as he patted her cheek.  He wondered why she didn't wake up.

"Kitsune."

Shippou looked up at the Taiyoukai when he heard his voice.  His eyes were streaming with unshed tears.

"She will not die."

Shippou starred at the Taiyoukai.  He wondered how Sesshoumaru-sama could know whether Kagome would live or not, but decided it would not be good to question him.  He noticed the Taiyoukai believed it for whatever reason so he decided he would too, and nodded his head in understanding before laying his head down on the girl's chest.

Sesshoumaru didn't know why he reassured the kitsune; he just did not want to see the kitsune cry.  It was irritating and he did not think the kitsune would stop if he had only told him to.  He wanted to tell the kitsune to get off the girl, but refrained from doing it.  Sesshoumaru started to walk out of the village with both the miko and kitsune in his arms.

"Where are you going?" asked Inuyasha in a quietly dejected voice.  He could not get over the image of Kagome in his brother's arms.  It hurt.

"He speaks."  Sesshoumaru spoke as he continued to walk.  "We must leave.  They will be here soon."

"Who?" asked a confused Sango.  She'd forgotten all about the threat to them when she watched her friend fight with the tree.

"Kagura," answered Mirouku.

They all followed the Taiyoukai.  All of them worried about their friend more than the coming battle.

~*~

As they left the village they noticed the inhabitants still standing around as if in a trance.  They could see the people were coming out of the spell and they knew that they would have a difficult time adjusting.  They would have liked to have been able to help in some way, but the only help they could give them was to leave as quickly as possible.  They comforted themselves with the fact that the village had Taki to help them learn to live in the world.

They had to move fast to follow the Taiyoukai back to the forest they had come from.  He was moving very fast; they knew there was no time to waist.  There was a heavy silence in the forest that was eerie because it was so out of place.  A forest should not be this quiet.

Sesshoumaru continued to move at a fast pace.  He noticed the quietness as well and knew they did not have much time.  There was also a heavy scent in the air; it was familiar.  Though he could not place it at the moment he had a feeling that it should not be there.  Sesshoumaru came to a stop at the same tree he and the miko had slumbered beneath... well _she_ slumbered while _he_ waited, and starred down at the girl's face.  He saw her color was beginning to return to her.  He did not want to let her go and leave her, but he could not protect her while holding her.

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly, he could not continue to deny he cared for the ningen, but the thought annoyed him.  How could he, Sesshoumaru Lord of the Westernlands, _care_ for a _ningen_?  Even, a ningen as different from the rest as she appeared to be, he wondered.

Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru as he stood there holding Kagome and Shippou.  He wondered why he was just standing there.  Inuyasha saw the way he was starring at Kagome's face and wondered whether his brother cared for her.  He could not imagine his brother caring for anyone, much less a human.  His brother did not _hate_ ningens, he just found them useless and a waist of time.  So why did he care for Kagome, Inuyasha wondered with a frown.  He did not like it.  Kagome was his!!

When Sesshoumaru heard a discreet noise in the brush to left of where they were standing, he immediately placed Kagome on the ground next to the tree.

"They are here," he said to the group at large.

Just then the rest of them also began to hear the sounds coming from near by them.  Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and got ready.  Sango unhooked Hiraikotsu as Kirara transformed into her larger self in preparation.  Mirouku had his staff at the ready.

They waited for the oncoming attack.  All of them were anxious and on there guard, whiled Sesshoumaru stood at the front with the sleeping miko at his back.  His face was icy calm, but his eyes were bright with anger as he watched the forest beside them.

Just then a huge demon came out of the brush.  They all jumped back at the size of him.  They recognized he was a gorilla demon.  They watched as he looked around at each one of them and then he nodded his head as if he was deciding he was at the right spot.

"Who are you?" asked Sesshoumaru in a deathly calm voice.

The huge demon starred down at the Taiyoukai and felt a moment of fear as he looked into his amber eyes.  He saw death there... his own.  He did not like the demon lord's confidence and became angry.  He was much larger and therefore much stronger, he thought and sneered at the demon in white.

"I am Noridomo."  The demon sneered somemore and looked around at the rest of them.  "She told me I was to kill the miko so she will die.  Step back, if you do not wish the same fate."

They watched his eyes glow with a piercing green light just as Inuyasha jumped in the air at the demons head in attack mode.  Tetsusaiga slung back over his shoulder, was transformed.

**"STAY AWAY FROM HER!!"**

And the battle began....


	9. What Doesn't Kill Us

Disclaimer:  If you haven't figured this out yet, then my repeating it won't help you.... 

(not to mention it makes me cry)

A/N  I'm sorry its taken me so long to update.  Please don't kill me!!  I blame my muse she comes up with so many new ideas so quickly I don't have time to type... I'd strangle her if she'd just stay still long enough....

Chapter9:  What Doesn't Kill Us...

They all watched as Inuyasha leaped high in the air with the transformed Tetsusaiga slung over his shoulder in attack mode.  Sango held Hiraikotsu high above her head, ready to let go at a moments notice.

Inuyasha growled at the huge youkai in anger.  He was not going to let the filthy beast touch Kagome.  Not so long as he had breath to breathe with!!  Inuyasha yelled as he swung Tetsusaiga with all his strength at the gorilla youkai.

At the last second Noridomo swung his hand up to swat at Inuyasha as if he were an annoying fly.  Inuyasha was knocked backwards by the forceful blow, but he got a hit in before.****

**"Argh!!"**

Noridomo screamed in pain at the huge gash across the back of his hand.  Inuyasha smirked from his position on the ground.  He was still laid out on his back where he hit the ground when he was knocked backwards by the blow.

**"That hurt!"** roared Noridomo as he starred daggers at Inuyasha.

**"Yea, well this is going to hurt more!"** Inuyasha yelled back as he bent his knees in preparation.

Sango and Mirouku glanced at one another in question before turning their attention back to the angry demon.  While Noridomo was yelling at Inuyasha, Sango narrowed her eyes and took aim.  When Inuyasha leaped into the air once more to fight the huge demon, Sango let her boomerang fly... and watched Hiraikotsu knock his feet right from under him.

Noridomo had just swiped his uninjured hand out to hit Inuyasha again when hefelt a sharp pain at his ankle.  The pain shot quickly up his leg to his knee causing it to wobble beneath him.

They all watched as Noridomo fell, crashing, backwards to the ground.  They had to steady themselves when the earth vibrated from the force of his weight.  Sango stuck her hand out above her head and caught Hiraikotsu as it came flying back to her.  They all stood quietly and waited.

"Is he dead?" whispered Shippou from beside the sleeping miko.  He'd moved off of her when Noridomo had moved into the clearing making his presence known.

"I doubt it," replied Mirouku; his eyes never leaving the fallen gorilla.  He could still sense something coming from the youkai.

Sesshoumaru stood in the same spot he'd been in when Noridomo came out.  He didn't want to move from his position in front of Kagome now that he knew the gorilla youkai was here for her.  He watched quietly as the other three inched closer to the demon on the ground as he focused all his senses on said demon.  Even though Noridomo wasn't moving he didn't trust it; the demon was far too powerful to go down and stay down that easily.  Sesshoumaru tensed when he felt something coming from the prone youkai.

**"**Get back! Its a trick!" he yelled at the others.

The other three froze when they heard the Taiyoukai's yell.  Truth be told, they never heard the Taiyoukai yell before... ever.  That, alone, would have made them stop if what he said hadn't.

But, the warning had given Noridomo the opportunity he was waiting for.  When Inuyasha turned around to look at his brother in question Noridomo made his move.

With a speed they did not know the huge youkai possessed, he sat up and swept out a hand towards the hanyou in one fluid motion.  Inuyasha sensesd the coming attack and swiveled back around, but he was toolate.  Noridomo grabbed Inuyasha in the palm of his hand and squeezed.****

"**AAH!!"** Inuyasha screamed at the pressure wrapped around him.

They all watched in stunned silence as the youkai stood with a squirming Inuyasha in his fist.  Then they starred in shock when Noridomo hurled Inuyasha through the air and into the body of a thick oak tree.

**"INUYASHA!"** screamed Sango as she watched the hanyou's back impact with the tree.

Mirouku ran over to his friend when Inuyasha's unconscious body hit the ground.  He flipped the hanyou over to make sure he was still breathing and sighed in relief.  Mirouku turned around quickly when he heard a scream coming from Sango's direction.

Sango screamed and flipped backwards to dodge an attack from the gorilla.  Kirara swept down close for Sango to jump on her back and flew up high again.  She dodged the swinging arms of Noridomo.

**"YOU HURT MY LEG!"** yelled Noridomo as he swung his huge arms at the taijiya and the flying neko.

He was just a little too slow for the fire neko's speed.  From Kirara's back Sango took aim again with her boomerang and threw it.

This time Noridomo saw the attack coming and moved to the side just in time to keep from getting knocked in the face.

"HA! HA! HA!  I won't be falling for that trick again," Noridomo smirked.  He meant that statement literally.

Just as he was finishing his laugh, Noridomo staggered forward from a sharp blow to the back of his head.  Noridomo shuck his head to clear it as he brought up a hand to the back of his head; it was throbbing something fierce!  When he swung around to see what had hit him he found nothing behind him.

"Looking for something?" asked Sango with a grin.

Noridomo turned back around when he heard the laughter in her voice.  When he saw Hiraikotsu was back in the exterminator's hand, he figured the weapon must had hit him from behind when it was returning to its master.  Noridomo sneered at the woman on the cat and puffed out his chest in rage.

They all watched as the demon's eyes grew an even brighter shade of green then before.

Sesshoumaru could feel the anger coming from the huge demon.  He could since the demon gathering his power and wondered what the demon was about to do and braced himself.

Mirouko also felt the gathering power and began to worry.  He noticed the demon was focused on getting back at Sango and didn't like what that meant.  He watched as the demon's chest expanded and started getting a very bad feeling.  He went still when the gorilla through back his head as if he was gathering air into his lungs... then he froze when he realized what the demon was upto.

**"SANGO, LOOK OUT!"**

Sango turned startled eye to the houshi on the ground and almost missed the attack.

Just then Noridomo puckered his lips and blew out his breath.  A large gust of wind blew heavily across the sky slamming into Kirara and Sango.

**"AAHH!!"**

Sango screamed from the onslaught and tried to shield her face.  The wind was stinging her hands and face though.  It was blowing her and Kirara backwards.  Sango lost her balance and fell off of Kirara's back.  Kirara noticed this and tried to go catch her mistress, but couldn't get out of the wind.  In a desperate move Kirara opened her mouth and spit a stream of fire at the gorilla.  The wind sent the fire back at her making a shield for Kirara to use.  Using the fire shield against the gorilla's wind, Kirara got out of the wind and went to the ground.  She hoped Sango was okay.  She was happy when she saw her mistress lying unconscious in the houshi's arms.  She could see that Sango was still breathing.

Mirouku had run forward when he saw Sango falling and caught her before she hit the ground.  The force of her body's impact had almost made Mirouku drop his staff.  He looked down into her face and saw that she was unconscious.  Just then Mirouku sensed an attack coming from behind him and jumped out of the way before lifting his staff above his head as he kneeled on the ground.  Using his staff, Mirouku created a barrier around Sango and him.  His heart was still pounding with the scare she'd given him when he saw her fall.  He didn't like the feeling.

Noridomo beat at the purple shield, but could not get through it.  Finally he stopped swinging and glared at the monk holding the taijiya in his arms before he spoke.

"No matter.  You are not who I am here for, anyhow.  If you wish to live you will stay inside that bubble, but come out.... and you die."

Kirara landed near Inuyasha and pawed his face.  Then she turned away and placed herself in front of him.  She would not let anymore harm come to the hanyou.

_'So he is a wind demon.'  _Sesshoumaru watched as the large demon turned in his direction.  He narrowed his eyes at the demon and waited calmly.  Sesshoumaru brought up his hand with the poison dripping from his nails.  He had no intention of letting the gorlla anywhere near his miko..._'His miko??'_ he paused in thought._  'Where in the hell did that come from!?'  _Sesshoumaru snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the youkai charging him.  _'He is a fool and will die.'_

Sesshoumaru charged at the demon and met him somewhere in the middle.  He jumped to the side as Noridomo tried to catch him in a bear hug, but ended up grasping air.  Sesshoumaru pivoted around and swung out with his poison claws catching Noridomo on his side.  You could see four bloody claw marks on the side of Noridomo; they were bubbling with the poison from his fingers.

Noridomo stood there for a moment?  Arms crossed over one another as if he was hugging himself.  He stayed that way as he tried to ignore the pain coming from his side.. then he tensed when he saw what was lying in his line of vision a little ways in front of him... the miko with a little kitsune next to her.  Lying on the ground was the unconscious miko and a scared kitsune.  Noridomo smiled with glee at how close he was to getting what he came there for.

Sesshoumaru watched as Noridomo stopped to stare transfixed at Kagome lying unconscious not too far away from the gorilla.  Sesshoumaru froze when he realized what he'd just done.  _'Dammit!'_  He refused to think that he could not save her now!  Sesshoumaru's blood boiled when he saw Noridomo reaching out to grab Kagome.  He watched the scared kitsune step in front of the miko to shield her.  He knew the kitsune was no match for the gorilla and he knew the kitsune knew this as well, but he admired the kit for trying to save her anyway.  His eyes began to glow red with rage.

"Get.  Away.  From her," he whispered deadly.

Noridomo froze when he felt a flash of panic run through him at the sound of that voice.  His arm still stretched out in front of him, he turned his head to look over his shoulder at the Taiyoukai.  Noridomo's eyes widened with pure horror then.  Standing behind him was the largest white dog he'd ever seen.  The Dog's fangs were dripping with poison as his eyes glowed and angry red color.

Sesshoumaru had transformed into his true form and glared daggers at the stupid gorilla demon.

"You dare to touch what is mine?!" asked Sesshoumaru menacingly.  "You will die for your foolishness."

Then Sesshoumaru pounced onto the back of the demon with a growl.  He dug his claws deep into the gorilla's back.  His adrenaline pumped with the rush of his blood.  He'd missed this... the killing with no regret or problems.  Sesshoumaru bent down his head and took a large bite out of the demon's shoulder before biting off the demon's head.  He shucked his head hard and tossed the gorilla head far into the forest.  He didn't want the head anywhere near the body... just in case...He still could sense a familiar presense nearby.

Sesshoumaru reverted back to his smaller self when the headless demon's body crashed to the ground.

Mirouku brought down the shield when he realized the gorilla youkai was dead.  He sighed in relief at the sight; he had no idea how much longer he would have been able to keep the shield up.  He looked down and saw that Sango was awake and smiled.  Then he noticed that she was starring at something and followed her line a vision to see she was watching Sesshoumaru.  Mirouku watched the demon weave a little and froze.

"Something is wrong with him."

Mirouku heard the whisper coming from his arms and gave a little nod in agreement.  Something was, indeed, wrong with the Taiyoukai.

"Did you hear what he said?" he asked in a hush tone, before clarifying his question.  "About Kagome?"

Sango turned her head to look up at the houshi as she still laid half on the ground and half in his arms.  _'He'd saved me from falling' _she thought with a smile then twisted her lips with her next thought, _'Well my _body_ anyway.'_  She remembered his question when his purple gazed locked onto her brown one.

"Yes.  He called her his."  She turned a thoughtful gaze to the Taiyoukai, who'd moved to pick up the miko from the ground.  "I wonder if he realizes the depth of his feelings.  Does he know he's in love with her?"

Mirouku hoped she didn't expect _him_ to answer her question.  How was he suppose to know what the Taiyoukai is feeling!?  Though, if he had to guess... he believed the Taiyoukai, deep down, knew _exactly_ what he was feeling for Kagome.  He had a sinking feeling the Taiyoukai was doing the same thing he, himself, use to do about his feelings for the taijiya in his arms: deny, deny, deny.  _Deny it_ to himself. _Deny it_ to anyone else, and definitely, _deny it_ to _her_ who caused the feeling.  Mirouku smiled to himself; it was nice to know the Taiyoukai wasn't too different from himself... and every other man in the world.  Shoot, look at Inuyasha and where his denying got him!  That's where he'd have to draw the line; he would not lose Sango to someone else!

Sango saw the fierce look on the houshi's face and wondered what he was thinking.  She hoped he didn't think she expected him to answer her question.  She didn't.  She was only voicing her thoughts aloud.

"Hey," she touched a hand lightly to his chest.  When she saw his eyes clear from the haze she spoke.  "Are you alright?"

Mirouku gave her a half smile and nodded.  "As for your other question: I have a feeling that he knows how he feels about Kagome and odds are he doesn't like it and is denying it with everything he has."

"How do you know?" she asked quietly.

"Because," he sighed heavily before continuing, "I've been there before."

Sango nodded at this and felt her heart plummit.  _'He'd been in love before,' _she thought and turned her head away to fight off the tears that threatened.  She starred, unseeingly, at Sesshoumaru holding Kagome as he, in turn, stared at the miko's face.

"He's up against Kagome thought.  He will not win this battle... he will lose."  She'd whispered her thoughts aloud.  She'd realized this when she heard Mirouku's reply.

"Yes," he breathed then swallowed hard.  His heart was beating fast at what he was going to say.  "As did I... to you."

Mirouku watched her head turn slowly back to him.  He saw the sheen of tears in her eyes and held his breath.  _'Oh God, she's crying.'_  His eyes softened on hers then.  He didn't like to see her cry.  He wondered what had brought on the tears.  He was telling her he loved her; he hoped that wasn't why she was crying.  Then he watched her smile sweetly at him and released the breath he forgot he was holding.  He smiled back.

"So in losing, he really wins."

He smiled at her whispered words.  They both turned their heads to look at the Taiyoukai again and saw him weave, slightly, again,

"Yes, but he'll have to see it that way before he admits to her winning," he replied then he frowned.  "Something is really wrong."

With that he placed his staff on the ground and wrapped, the now free, hand under her knees and stood up.  He removed the hand from under her legs and brought it to her face while he never removed his other arm from her back.  As her legs swung to the ground he pressed the front of her body to his own and felt her curves.  He watched as she tilted her head back slightly to keep her eyes locked to his.  He leaned down and rubbed his lips against hers before sticking out his tongue to lick her bottom lip.  He felt her shiver against him before she opened her mouth to give him access.  Mirouku slid his tongue inside and locked his lips to hers as he kissed her.  He felt her hands rest against his chest and deepened the kiss a fraction before pulling back to look at her face.

Sango sighed at the tingles going up and down he spine to rest between her legs.  She opened her eyes to find him starring at her.  She didn't even remember shutting them she thought and gave him a soft smile.

Mirouku rested his forehead against hers before he spoke.

"You are mine.  Don't ever scare me like that again...I couldn't take it."

Sango frowned at his choice of words.  She liked that he called her his but she didn't like the rest of his statement.  Its not like she _jumped_ off of Kirara's back from that height, she thought to herself.

Mirouku saw her frown and guessed the meaning of it.  He knew she didn't cause herself to fall, but it was no less scary for him and the reason it was scary was because _she _was the one falling.  _That_ was her fault.  Mirouku rubbed her lips with his once more.  He couldn't help it; they were so soft they were calling to him.  He sighed against her mouth.

"Now go see about Inuyasha, while I go and try to find out what's wrong with Sesshoumaru."

He gave her one last squeeze around the waist before letting her go.  He watched her walk away for a moment before he turned to make his way to the Taiyoukai.  He stopped a few paces away from the inuyoukai when he felt something strange coming from the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru sensed the houshi's approach but did not turn around.  He was fighting to control his blood.  It was not easy.  He knew what was wrong with him, but he could do nothing about it; not until Kagome woke up and he knew for certain she was alright and able to take care of herself.  He knew she had to be awake to do that, so he fought against the blood and its pull.  It was very painful and causing his vision to blur.  The kitsune was still trembling at his feet.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru heard the houshi's voice and the question in it.  He turned to look at the houshi in wonder.  The houshi had never spoken to him directly before and because of this fact he gave the houshi his attention.

Mirouku took a step back when he saw the red in the Taiyoukai's eyes.

Sesshoumaru saw the monk's fear and shrugged inwardly.  He had no intention of attacking the monk, who's name he did not bother to ever find out.  He saw no need; the monk needed to know who he was, not the other way around.

"Do not fear houshi."

Mirouku took a moment to take in what the Taiyoukai said before taking two steps closer to him.  He realized then that he did not feel any attack coming from the youkai, but he still could feel that strange feeling coming from him.

"Are you okay?"

Sesshoumaru could see the houshi's concern and wondered at it.  He could not believe the houshi was concerned for him.  _'Perhaps he is worried for the miko in my arms,'_ he thought to himself and decided that had to be it.  It was a foolish concern; he would not hurt the miko and told the monk this.

"I did not believe you would," said Mirouku in response to the Taiyoukai's words.  "There is something wrong with you," he said and then gathered his courage for his question.  "What is it?"

_'He's worried about_ me_?'_ Sesshoumaru said to himself._  'Strange.'_  He'd never imagined the houshi, or any of them for that matter would ever worry about his welfare... except Kagome.  It was an odd feeling.  He decided he didn't like the feeling.  He looked over to see Sango leading a still transformed Kirara towards them.  Inuyasha was unconscious across the neko's back.  He could see the concern on the taijiya's face too... and she was looking at _him_.

"It is my true blood.  It is still raging within me because I transformed to quickly for it.  It had no time to settle correctly so, it is trying to now, but cannot since I have reverted back to this form," he answered the houshi absently.  His mind was still reeling with his discovery and he did not realize he'd answered another's question.

"If you were to change back into your true form would it stop?  I can see it pains you?" asked Mirouku the concern still in his voice as well as shock.  He had not believed the Taiyoukai would actually answer him.

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his thoughts at the houshi's question and realized he'd told the monk what was wrong.  He really needed to get away from this group and the miko; they were making him do things that were not in character for him.

"What are you called?" he asked the houshi instead.

"I am Mirouku," he answered with wide eyes.  The Taiyoukai's question had surprised him.

"Hm."  Sesshoumaru nodded at this then started to walk away as he spoke.  "No Mirouku, transforming to my true form will not help.  The only thing that can help is rest and that is out of the question right now."

They all followed behind him as he led them back to their campsite from the night before.

When they reached the spot Sango immediately got Inuyasha off of Kirara and checked his wounds.  She sighed in relief when she saw he was already healing himself and that there was nothing seriously wrong.  His back was not broken in anyway.  She went and told the others the good news.  Mirouku smiled and Sesshoumaru grunted in response as he lowered himself gracefully to the ground.  They watched as he settled Kagome in his lap while shippou hoped into the sleeping miko's lap.

Sesshoumaru wanted to tell the kitsune to move, but did not feel like wasting what strength he had left and leaned his head back against the tree.  He shut his eyes as he realized he would not be returning to Rin and Jakin that night and used his mind to call his retainer to him here.

Mirouku moved to build up a fire and then cast a spell around the entire camp.  No one who wanted to do them harm would be able to enter.  He stood his staff beside the fire as the shield emanated from it.  Sort of like the tree had done in the village, except this one was temporary.  Then he settled down beside Sango. She laid her head on his shoulder and they both relaxed and waited.  Mirouku could sense a presence outside of his shield...it was very familiar, but he had an odd feeling, like the person, who ever he or she was, did not belong here... kindof like the feeling he got whenever Kikyo was close enough for him to sense her.  This was not Kikyo though.

~***_Some hours later_***~

Kagome stirred in her sleep then slowly opened her eyes.  She starred up at a familiar face and realized she was lying in Sesshoumaru's lap.  For a minute she thought it was still the night before then the memories of her battle with the tree spirit.  She looked around her and saw that the sun was setting and her friends seemed to be okay.  _'Did we get attack?'_ she wondered before turning back to look at the Taiyoukai above her... and froze.  His eyes were wide, open and starring down at her.  She'd thought he was sleep.

Sesshoumaru had sensed her wake up and had just opened his eyes when she'd turned to look around her.  She'd slept through the entire day and the pain that was running through his entire body was excruciating now.  It took all his will power to not pass out.  He was waiting for her to wake up and had vowed he'd not sleep until she woke.  The pain had started to intensify when he'd sat down and now it was almost unbearable.  His blood was raging something fierce.

Kagome saw the red in his eyes but did not see the anger that usually came with it.  She could sense something was wrong and sat up quickly.  She moved off of him and kneeled between his legs and touched a hand to his face.

"Sesshoumaru whats wrong?" from her touch she could sense the pain running throuh him and opened her eyes wide in shock._ 'Whats wrong with him?'_

"Are you alright now?"  Sesshoumaru spoke through gritted teeth.  He saw the sheen of tears in her eye as she nodded at him.  He was relieved to hear that and felt it was good time to sleep and let his blood heal.  "No tears...."

Kagome heard his soft command as his eyes shut and he slumped forward against her.  She panicked then.

**"SESSHOUMARU!"** she screamed, but he did not wake up.  She was just about to scream again and shake him when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome jumped from the contact she didn't expect.  She turned her head and watched as Mirouku knelt down beside her.

"Kagome.  He's fine.  He just needs to rest."

"I could feel pain in him Mirouku.  It was very strong."  She turned back to look at the face she was beginning to love and sighed.  "What happened?  What's wrong with him?"

After assuring himself that Kagome was fine Mirouku told her all that had transpired while she slept.  He assured her Inuyasha was fine when he saw the look on her face, then he told her what Sesshoumaru had told him.

"I imagine the pain grew as he waited for you to wake up and refused to sleep and let his blood heal and stop raging.  That was early this morning.  The pain must have been unbearable by now," he finished as he looked at the Taiyoukai with a sigh.  He had to admit, if the pain was anything like he imagined, the Taiyoukai was very strong to with stand it for so long.

"Yes... it was.  Yet, he waited for me..." she sighed.  Kagome blinked away the tears that threatened and looked over to see Inuyasha sleeping soundly with a large Kirara wrapped around him to keep him warm.  She saw Shippou asleep in Sango's arms; who was asleep leaning against a tree.

Mirouku gave her shoulder a pat before he moved back to Sango and wrapped his arms around the sleeping taijiya.

Kagome moved up beside Sesshoumaru and then positioned him so that his head rested in her lap.  She decided she'd protect him like he'd protected her.

She starred down at his beautiful face and traced a hand over his markings and sighed.  She was falling in love with him... or she already was, she knew.  She also knew that he didn't want her love, but she didn't care.  The love that was growing in her for him was too strong for her to stop.  She just prayed she'd be able to survive him, but she wasn't too sure.  Slowly she leaned down and pressed her lips to his as her tears fell on his face.

Sesshoumaru could feel her holding him.  He was not actually asleep; it was more like a dormant state that his blood put him in while it did what it needed to do.  He could not wake up and reassure her though, not until his blood was finish.  That would take all night, he knew.  He felt her press her lips to his and couldn't help wishing that he could kiss her back, when he felt the tears hit his cheek.  _'She was crying for me'_, he said to himself and growled.  He did not like to see her cry... even for him.  He preferred her smiling, though he didn't know why that was.  Okay, yes he did, but he didn't like it.  He knew he was starting to care for the young miko, maybe even love her, but he knew she still loved his stupid hanyou brother.  He didn't like that, but he could do nothing about it.  He would protect her until she got the jewel back, then he and Rin and Jaken would return to his castle and he'd never see her again.  He knew it was for the best and it was what he was going to do, but he felt a large pang in his chest that hurt more than the pain his blood had put his body through, but didn't know what the pain meant.  _'Arigatou...'_ he heard her whisper word against his lips.  Then he felt her lips leave his and immediately felt cold.  He didn't want to want something he could never have, but he did.  He wanted her.

Kagome leaned back up and never took her eyes from his face.  She would wait for him to wake up.  She had to thank him for saving her life.


	10. Two Steps Forward But Neither One Knows

Disclaimer:  The usual.... I own nothing...

Chapter 10:  Two Steps Forward... But Neither One Knows

Sesshoumaru felt a small sensation and twitched his eyelids trying to wake up.  His demon blood had released him sometime in the middle of the night and he'd fallen asleep from exhaustion.  When he felt the sensation again he opened his eyes.  He noticed the sun was already high in the sky, but that wasn't all that caught his eye.  He opened his eyes to see the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, though he would never say it aloud.  She was sitting there; her head leaned back against the tree, with her eyes shut to the world.  Her dark hair was reflecting the rays from the sun as it rested over her shoulders and covering her breast on both sides.  It went through his mind, briefly, that he would not mind waking up to that sight more often.  _'Where'd that come from,'_ he frowned to himself.

He could tell she was in a light sleep and just the slightest movement from him would open her eyes to him.  That's when he realized the cushion beneath his head was actually her thigh.  Sesshoumaru knew it had to be about midday from the position the sun was in and wondered how long she'd sat there watching him.  He remembered it was nighttime when he'd given in to his demon blood and figured it had to have been a while.

He gingerly turned his head, trying not to wake her, to see about the others when he noticed the others were not there.  He wondered if Jakin had made it there with Rin, yet as he slowly turned back to look at her.  He watched her slowly open her eyes and blink at the sun shining in down on her, before she lifted her head and lowered her eyes to his face.

Kagome felt the soft movement on her legs and opened her eyes.  She'd just shut them after the rest of them had gone off to check on the village.  Sango had carried Rin in her arms, since the child was so gloomy and worrying about her 'Sesshoumaru-sama'.  The child and her toad had arrived late last night, not too long after she'd woken up, and the girl had immediately run to her 'Sesshoumaru-sama' and screamed his name.  She'd quickly reassured the girl that he wasn't dead and wasn't _going_ to die.  After Sango had recovered from being startled awake by the girl's scream she'd fed and settled the child in with her.  Rin had stayed with Sango the entire night and starred at the resting Taiyoukai until she'd fallen to sleep.  In the morning,Sango and she, had decided a trip to the village and the children in would help the child get her mind off of her adopted otousan, so they'd all decided to go see how the village was faring with its new found freedom and left her behind to watch over Sesshoumaru.  Shippou had wanted to stay with her, but she'd shooed him off and got a promise from him to watch over Rin.

They starred at one another for a moment; both happy to see the other, but unsure of voicing their feelings.  Kagome finally gave him a soft, watery smile before filling the silence.  She was trying not to cry; she was so happy to see him awake.

"Are you feeling better?" she whispered softly.

Just then Sesshoumaru felt the sensation that had woken him run through his body again.  He had felt a sudden need to purr, but grimaced at the thought instead.  He stop to contemplate the feeling then he saw where it was coming from..._her.  _She was stroking his tail very softly and it was sending waves of ecstasy up and down his body.  He thought about moving his tail but admitted to himself he didn't really want to... then he noticed why his tail was so close to her and froze; not that he wasn't already still.  His tail was wrapped around her waist!  Not only that, it seemed that she was stroking his tail, but absently.  'Like she didn't even realize she was doing it,' he thought.  Sesshoumaru observed her quietly for a moment before giving her a slight nod when he remembered why she was starring at him; she was waiting for an answer to her question.

Sesshoumaru watched one, lone tear slip down her cheek and reached his hand up to wipe it away.  He caressed her cheek softly, before he realized what he was doing and started to remove his hand... only to stop when she leaned her face into the palm of his hand.

He had no idea how right he was; Kagome had no idea that her hand was stroking his tail.  She'd actually forgot that it was wrapped around her waist.  He'd done that while he was still in the dormant sleep.  She had a feeling it was his way of letting her know that he was alright, like he could hear her whispering to God for him to be alright.  She had just finished a prayer to her Maker-one of many-when she'd felt the softness wrap around her.  She couldn't help thinking Sesshoumaru had done it to make her feel better... and it had worked.  Her worrying had immediately stopped, than she'd just leaned back against the tree and settled in to wait for him to wake up.

Kagome also had no idea that she'd shed a tear until she felt him wipe it away.  She was just so happy to have him awake!!  When his hand had caressed her cheek Kagome had become all warm inside and that same butterfly feeling she got in her stomach when he kissed her had returned.  Unconsciously she pressed her cheek more firmly to his hand before she turned her face and softly grazed his palm with her lips as she closed her eyes briefly.  _'Thank you Kami-sama,'_ she couldn't help giving thanks that he was okay.

They starred at one another, both consumed with their own thoughts about the other.  Kagome knew that she was already half in love with him, but she was doing battle with the other half to keep it from doing the same.  She knew he didn't want her love and had a feeling he would probably laugh at her for it.  She also had a feeling that deep down, love was the one thing the Taiyoukai wanted most of all.  He didn't understand what was happening to him.  Why was she starting to mean so much to him, so much that he would cause drastic pain to himself out of a need to protect her? _'Why?'_ he asked himself.  He found her to be intriguing in so many ways, but he also thought her foolish for loving that stupid hanyou of a half-brother of his.  That alone would have made him keep his distance, for the simple fact that he did not tolerate stupidity well... and he was even worse with foolishness.  Foolishness was worse, to him, because it meant that the person knew what they were doing was wrong, stupid, completely dumb, and utterly hopeless; yet they still went and did it.

_'With love comes trust... Gomen ne, koishi... Aishiteru Inuyasha.'_  Sesshoumaru could still hear her words in his head. _ 'Aishiteru Inuyasha...'.  _He knew she'd said a lot more, but that was the only thing that played over and over in his mind.  When he felt himself softening to her, these words would ring out like a bell and he'd step back.  He would _not _want something that wanted his brother.  _'Does she still love him?'_ he wondered to himself as his hand still rested on her face.  Did it even matter?

_'Aishiteru Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Inuyasha...'.  _Not _Sesshoumaru.  _Not that he expected or imagined that she could ever love someone like him.  No.  Sesshoumaru knew that they had formed a sort of 'friendship' with each other, but he wondered how long that would last if Inuyasha just suddenly announced that he was _not_ going to go with _Kikyo_ and had instead chosen to stay with her.  Would she still want to be his friend?  Would she even be sitting allowing his head to rest in her lap?

Sesshoumaru was not afraid of many thing-actually he wasn't afraid of anything- but, he had to admit, if only to himself_, _that the answer to those questions _did_ make him feel a little uneasy.  He frowned at his own honestly and removed his hand from her soft skin.

Kagome saw the frown and his eyes darken for a brief moment before the icy mask that he was known for slip over his face and hide what was there from her.  _'What?'_  She watched in confusion as he turned his head away from her and then leveled himself out of her lap.  The whole time he never, not even once, looked at her.  He sat side-ways to her as he starred off in direction of the village and where the rest of their group happened to be as well.

Kagome starred at him and tried not to feel hurt that he wouldn't look at her.  It was almost as if he couldn't stand the sight of her.  She trembled slightly and put out a hand, but pulled back just before touching him.  She had a feeling her touch would not be welcomed right now.  She felt like crying.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He heard her whisper his name and could hear the silent plea in her voice.  Sesshoumaru shut his eyes and took a deep breath to steel himself before turning around to face her.  His amber gaze immediately locked on to her liquid brown ones.  He could see the tears she was fighting to keep from shedding.  He wanted to gather her to him and reassure her that everything was fine, but everything wasn't fine.

She saw the calmness in his face and could read nothing in his eyes.  She had no idea what he was thinking.  She wanted to tell him that she was half in love with him, but lost her nerve when she saw his face and its icy calmness.

"Yes?" he intoned impersonally.

"Nothing," she shook her head as she said this and gave him a half smile.  "I just... I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

Kagome looked down at her hands then and realized that his tail was still wrapped around her waist and her hand was still resting on its softness.  She smiled to herself.  _'He must not be too mad at me,'_ she thought as she rubbed his fur softly with the tip of her fingers.

"For saving my life," she whispered in answer.  She bit her bottom lip as she starred up at him.

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched to catch what she said.  He'd almost forgot he'd asked her a question when he felt her rub his tail with her fingertips.  That wonderful sensation had caught him again and he'd sighed inwardly with the pleasure of her touch.  He wondered fleetingly why she had the power to do that to him.

He had a sudden urge to kiss her and for once he decided he'd do it before he could think about it and throw the idea away.  He watched her chew on her bottom lip as he leaned towards her, slowly closing the gap between them.

Kagome's eyes grew wide as saucers as she watched him lean closer and she realized what his intentions were.  She knew that it wasn't a good idea to let him kiss her, it was just going to make her fall further in love with him and then she'd be lost, but she couldn't make herself move away.  For one thing her legs were asleep from him laying on them for so long and secondly, she wanted him to kiss her.

Kagome's eyes closed when his lips gently met hers.

"Your welcome." 

She heard him-more like _felt_ him-whisper against her lips.  Kagome's lips parted as she sucked in a breath when she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip.

All Sesshoumaru could see in his mind was her biting her lip, so from his need to soothe the offended flesh he stroked the area with his tongue.  He had not intended for the kiss to be any deeper then a top kiss of lips meeting lips, but when her lips parted on a gasp all of his good intentions immediately flew out the proverbial window.  He quickly dipped his tongue to accept the offer she unintentionally gave him and mated his tongue with hers.  When he heard her sigh in pleasure he gave a soft growl of his own.

Suddenly, just touching her lips and tongue wasn't enough anymore.  He _needed_ more contact with her.  Remembering that his tail was around her waist still, Sesshoumaru tightened it and pulled her closer to him.

When he pulled her closer to him with his tail it caused the upper part of her body to move, but her bottom was still firmly planted on the ground.  It caused Kagome's back to arch as her breast came into contact with his chest and her head to fall backwards in an effort to keep his mouth locked to hers.

Kagome's nipples hardened at the feel oh his muscular chest pressed against her softer form.  She sighed into his mouth in pleasure.

Sesshoumaru could smell her arousal and feel her nipples harden against him.  For the first time in a very long time he wished he had two arms and therefore two hands.  He silently cursed Inuyasha to Hell, again, for his missing appendage, but didn't stop kissing her.  He nipped, licked and sucked on her lips and tongue; reveling in the taste of her.  She tasted like warm honey and he had a feeling he could kiss her forever.  _'Forever??', _he froze at that thought and pulled back to stare down at her.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help thinking she was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.  He didn't even care that she was human; she was still beautiful.  Her lips were rosy from his kisses and her skin was smooth as marble.  He rested his hand on her cheek and watched her open her eyes to look at him.

Kagome starred into those honeyed eyes of his and sighed.  She thought he was more beautiful then words could say... and he was a damn good kisser.  Her face flushed at her thought and she saw him arch an eyebrow at her as if to ask her what she was thinking.  Instead of telling him she asked him a question.

"Why'd you kiss me?" she asked softly.  She prayed he didn't say something like before.

He starred at her for a moment and could read the hope and apprehension in her eyes.  He knew she was thinking about the last time he kissed her... and the resulting argument.  He decided to tell her the truth... _his _truth.  At least as far as he was willing to go with it, anyhow.

Sesshoumaru leaned down again and rubbed his lips to hers before he pulled back slightly leaving only a hairs width of space between their mouths before he spoke.

"I wanted to."

He watched the smile grow slowly on her face and kissed her mouth one last time before he stood up and in the process removed his tail from around her waist.

Kagome immediately felt cold without the fluff around her waist and stifled a sigh.  She watched him stand up and felt her heart flip at the grace of his body.  She could almost imagine the movement of his muscles as they glided to make his every move beautiful.  She wondered what he looked like without his clot--'_Kami-sama, what am I saying?!'_

Sesshoumaru watched her face turn three shades of red and wondered what was going through her head to make her blush like that.  He had to fight down a laugh when he saw her eyes roam over his body again.  He had an idea of what she was thinking especially after the kiss and what had went through his mind... and still was.  He couldn't help enjoying the fact that she wanted him too.  '_Now, if only she loved me too...'_

Sesshoumaru went dead still then.  _'I do not love her!'_ he said in irritation to himself.  There was no way he could.  He' d locked himself off from that emotion a long time ago.  _'Koi,'_ he scoffed, was an emotion that brought nothing, but trouble.  He refused to have any dealings with it and preferred it that way.

_"Yes, say it three times then click your heels together three times and we just might begin to believe it."_

'I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands.  You would dare to speak to me with no respect?'

"_Umm... yeah! What you gonna do?  Kill me?" laughed the voice in his head._

Sesshoumaru growled a warning.  'You are here because of me, you would do well to remember that fact."

"_'So would you," the voice shot back.  "Just because you are emotionally blocked don't mean I am.  I have enough for us both... want some?"_

"Leave.  Now."

_"Alright, sheesh!  _Somebody_ got up on the wrong side of the bed!  Oh, and Fluffy?"_

Sesshoumaru growled again, this time more menacingly.  He did not bother answering to such a disgraceful name.  Not that he imagined it would stop the voice from saying what it was going to say next, after all it was _him_ and he knew he wouldn't stop if he had more to say.  Sesshoumaru wasn't disappointed or kept waiting long.

_"I will be back. Besides, she's already looking at us like we're crazy!"_  Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and noticed that what he said was true... she was giving him an odd look.

_"And you can't ignore me...I'm you." with that the voice stopped_

Kagome was giving him a suspicious look.  She wondered if Sesshoumaru was all there?  She hadn't heard that he was crazy though she had entertained the thought it on one or two occasions herself.

Sesshoumaru ignored the look she was giving him and spoke.

"Lets find the others.  I have not seen Rin or Jaken, yet I can smell their scent and know they have been here."

_'Wow, that was the longest sentence, she could remember him giving.'_  Kagome didn't know what to make of his sudden change in mood, but decided to let it go... she would never figure it out without being told.  He was not an easy person to get to know or love and she didn't think it had anything to do with him being a Taiyoukai or a youkai.  She had a sinking suspicion that he would be just as difficult as the youngest son of a human family. No, he was not easy to love.

Kagome went still when she realized what she just thought.  She loved him!  The other half had fallen and now she was doomed.  She didn't delude herself into thinking their was a future with them.  He hated humans.  Kagome was not going to go in this with rose-colored glasses like she did with Inuyasha.  She knew where she stood with him and was not going to lose sight of that.  To do that was to get hurt, though she had a feeling she was going to be hurt anyway.  Kagome thought about what he had just said then and cleared her throat.  For some reason she was feeling nervous all of a sudden and was worried he would smell it.  _'Damn dog!'_

"Yes they were here.  They're all at the village now.  Sango felt it would be a good idea to get Rin out of here.  She was so depressed and worried you would die and wouldn't listen to any of us when we told her you were fine.  So, since they wanted to see how the village was coping with its new, found freedom they decided to take Rin with them.  Jaken of course followed along.  He was worried for you as well, though I'm not sure if it was for you personally or for what Inuyasha would do to him if you didn't wake up."  Kagome gave a half smile then shut up.  She'd just realized she was babbling.

Sesshoumaru could smell her nervousness.  It had a kindof floral scent to it, like it couldn't decide on what flower it wanted to be.  He liked it even though he didn't understand why she was nervous.  She really was a fascinating creature to watch.

"Shall we go then?" it was more of a command then a question though.

Kagome nodded and gingerly got to her feet.  She took a step towards him and felt the shots of pain shoot up her legs.  Their was all these tiny little pin points going up and down her leg and she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out.  Her eyes shot to his just when she felt a muscle spasm in her right thigh; she sat back down and cradled her thigh.

Kagome held her thigh through her blue jeans and took deep breaths.  It hurt like hell!  She swore she could see her muscle bunching when she looked down at her thigh.

Sesshoumaru saw the pain on her face and the tears she was fighting not to shed.  He started to worry.  He guessed there was something wrong with her leg since she was cradling it.  Sesshoumaru stooped down in front of her and put his hand over hers.

"Kagome.  What's wrong?"

Kagome brought her eyes up to his and felt the tears roll down her cheek.

"My leg.  Sesshoumaru it hurts."

Sesshoumaru saw the two tears fall down her cheek.  He could tell the pain was strong and he admired her for holding her control... for a human.  He removed her hands from beneath his and pressed his hand directly to her jean-clad thigh and felt her muscle bunch.  He heard a hissing sound and guessed she was sucking in her breath at the pressure.  He figured from the position he was in he was probably putting too much of his weight on the cramped muscle.

With a swift movement he sat on the ground and had her positioned between his legs with her back to his chest.  Sesshoumaru leaned forward over her shoulder and pressed his palm to her thigh.  He slowly rubbed his hand along her thigh in a circular motion 'til he found the muscle and pressed against it.  He could sense her temperature rising.  Sesshoumaru felt her body shake a little and wondered if it was from the pain or his closeness to her.

Kagome was immediately incased in his warmth when he changed their positions.  'For a man with one arm, he sure didn't let it hinder him much, if at all' she thought ruefully.  Not that she was complaining.  Kagome started to blush at the feel of his hard body pressed against hers.  She could feel his middle pressed firmly against her backside and unconsciously leaned forward in embarrassment.  She looked down at their legs as they were side-by-side and observed how much taller he was then her.  She was desperately trying to take her mind off of his body being so close to hers... and failing miserably.  Kagome tried to lean forward again by using the fact she wanted to see what he was doing to her leg, only to be stopped by his lips against her ear.  She'd never even seen him move.

"Do not move Kagome.  Lean back."

Kagome could feel his breath in her ear and shuddered from the feel.  He was effectively taking her mind off her legs and putting it on him.  Kagome sighed helplessly and leaned her back against his chest.  She felt like sighing again when she relaxed against him; barely holding it in.

Sesshoumaru liked the feel of her against him... everywhere, though it was almost painful.  His merry fellow wanted to come out and play too.  When Kagome gave a slight wiggle with her behind he had to shut his eyes and hold his breath.  The pleasure at her innocent move was intense.  He was a little confused he'd never had a woman affect him like this or so strongly and _definitely_ not by a _human_ woman.

Sesshoumaru noticed that her muscle was no longer bunching and figured the spasm had stopped, though he didn't stop the circular motion his hand was making on her thigh.  She'd closed her eyes when she'd finally relaxed against him so he was able to observe her reaction to what he was doing without her seeing him doing it.  Her head was leaning back to an angle giving a complete view of her face.  He slowly inched his hand up her thigh, still keeping up with the circular rotation, but as he came closer to the junction between her legs he moved his hand to the inside of her thigh.  He could hear her breathing hitch with every move he made that brought him closer to her private area.

Sesshoumaru had no problem getting to it since her legs were open in a V-shape like his own.  Careful, not to scratch her with his claws, he slowly brushed a finger against her and watched her body jerk and her eyes fly open to slam into his at the sudden intrusion of his finger.  As amber gazed into chocolate he moved two fingers against her middle in a circular motion.  He watched her full lips part in a quiet gasp.  He leaned towards her and at the same time as his lips claimed hers his hand fully cupped her between her legs.  Kagome's hips lifted just then as she gave a small moan.  He gently pressed her body back down against his as he slipped his tongue between her lips to deepen the kiss.  For the first time, he wished she had on one of her outfits that bared her legs from the thighs on down.

Just then Sesshoumaru's ears twitched from a sound coming from the direction of the village.  He lifted his mouth from hers slowly, reluctant to leave her just yet, and sniffed the air.  _'Inuyasha,'_ he could smell the idiot hanyou's scent already.  He could also smell the soft scent of the taijiya and the innocent scent of his ward.  He figured they were heading back here.  He knew that Inuyasha would immediately smell the miko's aroused scent and cloaked her scent as he removed his hand from between her legs.  He was tempted to let the hanyou see what he could make her feel... something that he knew the hanyou had never done just by her strong reaction, but nixed the idea because of the miko herself.  He would not put her through that.  What was wrong with him?  A month ago he wouldn't even have thought of her if he had a chance to piss off his brother.

Decided, he stood up with her in his arms and hoped no one noticed that he was cloaking her or at least, not comment on it.  He hoped she wouldn't take too long to take control of herself.  He hated to say it, but he guessed it was his fault.  He should not have done what he did knowing she'd never experienced the feelings before... at least, not unless they were assured of their privacy. He sighed as the group came into sight.

Kagome leaned against his chest as her breathing slowly started to normalize.  She couldn't believe she'd just let him touch her... _down there._  The feeling was a bit scary because of the strength of her reaction, though she had to admit that it also felt nice.  She was aroused by him and prayed that no one could tell.  She couldn't help wondering what would have happened if her friends hadn't come back yet.  She also wondered why he was carrying her.  Her legs no longer hurt... come to think of it, she didn't even recall when they had stopped hurting.  She was just glad they did.

Kagome had no idea Sesshoumaru was cloaking her scent to protect her.  He could since her gaining control of her body.  He didn't know whether to be proud or offended that she could calm herself so easily and frowned at his own confusion.

"Kagome!" yelled Shippou as he bounded over to them.  "Are you okay?  Why is Sesshoumaru-sama carrying you?"

Kagome went still for a moment as she waited to see if Shippou would say anything else.  She wondered if she smelled differently.  She bet she did.  Inuyasha had told her once that emotions have different smells to them pertaining to the person.  When her adopted child said no more she inwardly sighed and took a peek at Sesshoumaru, who was watching her intently.  She almost froze at the gleam in his eye.  _'Was he laughing at her?'_ she wondered in disbelief.  She was having trouble believing he even knew how to laugh.  Kagome turned back to Shippou to answer him.

"I'm fine Shippou-chan.  Sesshoumaru is carrying me because my legs fell asleep from him laying on me for so long.  We were on our way to find you guys."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her.  It wasn't _exactly_ a lie.  All of that was true... to a point.  They were going to go find them and he was carrying her because of her leg situation, but he knew her legs no longer hurt and they had become 'distracted' from their plans of finding them.

"How is the village?" she asked a question of her own.

"Actually they're doing pretty good," answered Sango standing beside Mirouku.  "Some of the people are too set in their ways to bother worrying about what's out here, but some of the younger folk have already left the village to explore."

"They do not heed warnings well.  They are so excited about the new possibilities, but they will see that the door we opened is not always full of happy endings," stated Mirouku thoughtfully.

"You can say that again..." Kagome said under her breath.  She felt Sesshoumaru's arm tighten around her and she figured he'd heard her.

"We only came back here to grab you and Sesshoumaru.  Inuyasha says we need to keep heading towards the spot where Naraku's palace used to be.  He said we should confront Kagura before she tries anything else"

After a bit of a debate they all agreed this was a wise choice of action, even Sesshoumaru agreed with Inuyasha though he tried his hardest not to put it into words.  Kagome had giggle at that, earning her an angry glare from the Taiyoukai, but he no longer scared her.

So they set out for whatever it was they were going to find there and hoped that this journey was going to be over soon.

Sesshoumaru came to halt and turned to look over his shoulder when he felt a strange presence behind them, yet not hostile.  He looked up into the trees, and then he saw them... a pair of red eyes.  Sesshoumaru recongnized the little girl in the tree as the child, Eri, the group had met on the road to the village.  He wasn't fooled for a moment though.  He knew the child was Kagura, but he didn't understand how she mad the change and why she wasn't trying to attack them.  He still didn't since any aggression from her towards them and after a moment he resumed walking.

Kagome had sensed Kagura in the tree for a while now actually, she'd known the wind demon was there almost from the moment she'd landed in the tree.

Kagome caught his eye and gave a small nod to let the Taiyoukai know she'd seen the woman/girl in the tree as well.  She'd already decided she wasn't going to tell Inuyasha.  She knew the hanyou would trying to battle the girl and Kagome didn't see any reason in doing that.  Besides, she had a feeling Kagura and Kanna were not the brains behind the chaos.  No, she had a gut feeling there was someone else in the game they were playing.

Kagome was walking beside Sango with Rin in the middle of them.  The girl had returned to her naturally happy self the moment she saw her Sesshoumaru-sama.  Jaken looked very pleased to see him too she thought with a laugh. 

They continued on to their destination and prayed.

\

~* **_Somewhere in the Trees_***~

Kagura watched the group walk away in the dirction of the palace.  She knew the Taiyoukai and the Miko had seen her, yet they did not give her a way.  Such trust they had in each other.  She was shocked to see the miko and the taiyoukai making out.  She'd always figured that the miko would end up with Inuyasha.  She'd wanted the Lord for herself, but she knew it would not happen now.  She could see he loved the miko even though he swore he hated humans.  Ahh, well...

She was glad to see the miko had bounced back from her battle with the tree spirit!  It had only taken a day and not even an _entire _day!  That was much shorter then she'd imagined.  _'Maybe the miko will be able to do it after all... and survive,'_ she thought to herself.  She knew he would not like the miko to survive, but she, Kagura, didn't want the priestess to die.

_'He wants her dead though.  He still fears her.  Even now, after all that has happened he still fears her.  She can no longer hurt him where he is now, but yet he still fears the miko.'  _Kagura figured the miko must be very powerful to have her boss cowering from her.  Kagura hoped so.  She watched the group until they were out of sight, befoe she tossed a small feather on the wind and made it transform into a much larger version of its self and took off on it.

"Kagura?"

She heard the voice of her master in her head and cringed.

"Hai?"

"How is the miko, Kagura?"

"The miko," she echoed before she answered.  "Shes doing good.  She is alive."

"Do you believe she can do what is necessary of her?  I want free, Kagura,"

Kagura sighed, but did not lie.  He would find out soon enough anyway.

"I think she can do it.  Her powers are strong."  Kagura had a feeling that the miko's powers were probably stronger then her master's and that's why he wanted her to get out of his way.

"Good.  I'm counting on it.  Do not fail me Kagura.  I still control your heart.  Remember that!"

Then the connection was cut and she was by herself again.  Kagura hated him with a passion she couldn't explain and she vowed she would get her and her sister away from him, if it was the last thing she did.  Kagura headed back to the palace... it wouldn't be long now.


	11. His For The Taking

Disclaimer:  Hasn't changed....

Review Responses: Andrea; Thank you for the compliment.  I appreciate it and of course, your opinion matters... its an authors lot in life...*_*, Blue-Saiyan Angel; that was too funny!! (Sesshou didn't like it...  He's lucky I didn't give it a name); Pisces6; Thank you.  I'm glad you think so.  Are you a beta-reader?; chibi-chan9; Oooh, you're very observant!  Thats good!. Garfunklzsnugglebunny; Sesshou is frowning at you... Don't worry though, I'm sure I'll do something to piss him off before he even thinks of that 'dead' comment of yours again...lol  Too funny!!(see, there I go...) As for what Kagura, Kanna and the boss are up to... its nothing good! You'll find out soon!; DarkPyroPlanet; Thanks for the idea!  I was wondering how I was going to bring his arm back!  I used your idea, its in Ch.12 though...Orchidaceae; You're very observant too!  And no, the two idiots have no idea what the other feels!  They're so damn stubborn!! And Kagura doesn't want Kagome to die, because one, she needs her and two; she respects her... you'll find out why in this chapter; Cutiepie99; sure I don't mind if you link my story.  All I ask is that you let me know where at.  Thank you!  And to everyone else, thank you for the kind words and I'm updating as fast as my comp will let me...it's having aneurisms.

Chapter 11:  His For The Taking.

Kagura watched the group set camp for the night for the fifth night in a row.  They were now two days away from their destination... a destination she was making sure they went to.  Anytime they strayed from that direction she'd put something in their path to make sure they went the way she wanted them to.  The way her boss wanted them to go.  She figured they'd finally gotten the hint because for the last two days she hadn't had to do anything but follow and watch.

Kagura had watched them well too.  She could tell that they were really good friends.  She'd watched them fight, argue, laugh, cry and play together.  At first, she'd wondered why the hanyou, Inuyasha, didn't just kill the houshi when he would knock the hanyou in the head with his staff.  Soon, she'd understood that there was a relationship between the two where no matter what they said or did to each other neither took it serious.  She did not understand this 'friendship' of theirs, but saw that it was there all the same.

She watched the houshi with the female taijiya as well.  She could see there was even more between them two.  The houshi was never far from the exterminator.  She wasn't sure in the beginning if that was because the houshi was a lecherous idiot who couldn't keep his hands to himself or for some other reason.  Now, she knew it was because they were in love... and his lecherous side was just an added benefit...but, only to the houshi himself.  She enjoyed watching the female knock him out with her huge weapon that she kept strapped to her back.  It happened at least three times a day and the exterminator's face would get really red when the houshi's hands would grab the miko instead.

She also noticed the taijiya wasn't the only one who'd get upset at that time... no, the Taiyoukai's eyes would narrow into slits of anger and it would all be directed at the monk.  That's when the monk would remove his hand with all haste.  The Taiyoukai always allowed the taijiya and the miko to handle the houshi, though.

Kagura sat down on the branch high up in the tree she was watching the group from.  She noticed that the Taiyoukai and the miko still hadn't told the rest of the group that she was following them.  She wondered at that, but was grateful all the same.  She had a feeling that as long as she kept her distance from the group she would not have to worry about getting purified or killed.  It didn't matter though, she was only ordered to watch them and to make sure they arrived at the castle when they were supposed to.

Kagura sighed to herself.  She didn't like having to do what he wanted her to do, but she had no choice.  He still had control of her heart... a fact, that he didn't let her forget!  All she wanted was for her and her sister to be free.  Was that too much to ask for?  Freedom.  She wanted it so bad she could taste it!  She'd had a feel of what it would be like, and now she wanted it more then ever.

Kagura leaned her head against the trunk of the tree as she remembered that one taste of freedom.  It was right after that final battle with Naraku and the group she was watching.  Naraku had joined this battle himself.  He'd been so confident that since he had the completed Shikon-no-tama that he was guaranteed the victory.  He'd had it all planned out.  He would make himself a full youkai and kill the hanyou, the Taiyoukai and the miko, whom he feared more than anyone else.

It was only about a half hour into the battle when she realized that they were not going to win and that this time Naraku was not going to walk away alive.

While Naraku was distracted with fighting the inu-brothers she'd swiped the jewel from where'd it had been knocked to the ground and left...

~*~

It was two days after the battle when everything had gone wrong.  Very wrong.  Kagura had been free and doing what she wanted, but she'd realized that without her heart she would still be lacking so she'd decided to use the Shikon to get a heart... but, she had to find the miko first.  She couldn't make a wish on the jewel because she didn't have a heart.  A pure heart could wish on the jewel and even an evil heart could, but someone with no heart?  Suffice to say, that wasn't possible.

Kagura only knew of two priestesses who could use the jewel; the clay miko known as Kikyou and the young one that had saved the Taiyoukai's life unknowingly two days ago in the battle.  She had seen Naraku kill the clay miko so, that left her with the other one who was said to be her reincarnation.

Kagura had just had Kanna use the mirror to show her where the girl was at when she'd heard a voice.  A voice she'd hoped and prayed she'd never hear again.

_"Kagura..."_

Kagura's garnet, colored eyes widened in horror as she starred at her sister's impassive face.  She looked around her frantically for a familiar form in a baboon suit or for a face that was as handsome as it was deadly.

She had just started to relax when she heard the voice again.

_"Kagura...."_

She went still

"N-Naraku?"

_"Yes..."_

Kagura would have fainted then and there if she knew how.  Instead she instinctively closed her hand around the jewel in her palm and hid it behind her back.

"Where are you?"

_"Over here Kagura..."_

Kagura looked around her once more but all she could see was trees and nothing more.  She couldn't even sense his presence.  Kanna and herself were the only ones in the clearing... so, where was he?

"Over here where?"

_"Right in front of you Kagura.  In the mirror."_

Kagura's eyes looked down at her sister who stood motionless in front of her.  Then she focused on the mirror in the child's hands in front of the little girls chest, where it always was, and sucked in a startled breath when she saw it.

The mirror was glowing, if you could call it that, since the light coming from it was black instead of its customary white.  She could see a pair of glowing red eyes in the middle of the face of the mirror, but nothing else.

"How... How did you-" she began in shock only to be cut off by the sound of his steel voice.

_"THAT is not important.  I want out Kagura.  Give me the jewel_."

"What?  **No!  It's mine**!" she yelled as her shock gave way to anger.

_"I will not ask you again!"_ he said quietly from the mirror.

Kagura saw the eyes in the mirror flash and took a step back; ready to flee in a moments notice.

_"Uh, uh, uh.  I don't think so Kagura.  You WILL give me that jewel!"_

**"No!"**

Kagura turned and pulled a feather out and just when she was about to toss it on the wind she dropped it and clutched her chest in pain.  _'What?  This can't be.  How can he still control...'  _**'Ahh!"** she cried out in pain, cutting her train of thought, when the feeling in her chest intensified ten fold.

Kagura dropped the jewel from her hand as she fell to her knees.

_"Kanna..."_

The little girl lifted the mirror to her face when she heard her name; her facial expression never changed from its regular look of uninterest.

_"Kanna get the jewel for me."_

Kanna gave a silent nod and walked over to pick up the jewel from the ground where it had fallen.

_"Good girl.  Now put the jewel in the mirror."_

Kanna slowly lifted the jewel to the mirror.

"Kanna... no.  Don't do it, Kanna." Whispered Kagura from the ground as she breathed heavily.  The pain had just begun to lose its intensity when she'd seen Kanna lifting the jewel to the mirror.  She'd panicked.

Kanna stopped her motions for a moment and looked at her sister kneeling on the ground.  Her sister's eyes locked on to hers.  For a moment Kagura thought she could see understanding and sadness in her little sister's eyes before the pain in her chest intensified again.

**"AHHH!"**

_"Put the jewel in the mirror Kanna."_

Kanna turned back to the mirror, the vacant look back in her eyes and face, and placed the jewel on the black surface of the mirror's face.

Both sisters watched as the jewel disappeared insided the mirror.  Kagura grew quiet as she watched her last chance at having a heart die.  The pain in her chest was forgotten as she kneeled on the ground.

Suddenly the jewel came shooting back out of the mirror and fell to the ground.  It rolled a little ways and stopped half way between the two sisters.

Kagura starred down at the jewel.  _'Somethings wrong...'_ she said to herself.  The jewel was still whole, but it didn't look the same.  The jewel, when she'd had it, was a fuscia color and sparkled with a shine all of its own and every now and then the jewel would glow brightly showing its power.  But, now the jewel was a dark purple color and had no shine at all.  _'He's done something to it'_

Kagura didn't understand why Naraku didn't use the jewel to get out of the mirror, which she guessed he was stuck in, and be free.

"Kagura.  Take the jewel and return to my castle.  Stay there until I come back to you.  I will get out of this mirror... and that jewel is going to ensure that I do!"

Reluctantly Kagura had picked up the jewel and done what he had told her to do.  Taking her sister and returning to the castle they waited.  When he'd showed up again, in the mirror, he'd told her what he wanted her to do.  Thats when she'd set out to find the hanyou and his group.  She was looking for the miko.  Naraku said that the young priestess was the only one who could help him and he was certain she would do it.

~*~

Kagura sighed once more as she came out of her memory.  _'So here I am... doing as he instructs once more!'_  She hated 'the boss' with a passion that she could taste.  She could do nothing though... as long as he had control of her heart... he had control of her.  He knew it and he would NOT let her forget it.

Kagura's eyes fell to the young priestess.  She did not want the girl to die.  She saw in the human girl everything that she wished she could be.  The girl had the guts to stand up to a demon, an evil one that wanted her dead, whom she knew she could not beat and still she did not back down or run away.  Kagura admired her for her bravery.  She knew that the priestess had a strong power within her... stronger then any miko before her... and probably then any who would come after.  She definitely knew that the young miko was stronger then the one who she was said to be a reincarnate of.

Kagura had seen that the other priestess, Kikyou, had not died after all.  _'How does one kill something that is already dead?'_ she wondered.  Not for any reason though.  She did not care about the clay miko.  She'd found out the woman was 'alive' when she'd followed the hanyou a couple of nights ago.  She'd listened to there conversation for a moment and deduced that she was still walking among the living because Naraku did not have the power to kill her.  _He_ could not do this because _he_ was the one who had taken the miko's life in the first place.  Kagura did not linger there to learn just why that was... she didn't care.  The clay miko could not help her anyway.  She was not strong enough.

Kagura had gone back to watch the rest of the group.  That was when she'd noticed the tension between the miko and the Taiyoukai.  At first, she'd believed it had to do with the hanyou.  Kagura had seen how the Taiyoukai's eyes would narrow anytime the miko spent anytime with the hanyou for any reason.  She could feel his youki expanding, but he would always rein it in and then he'd leave taking his toad and the ningen child with him.  That was when she'd figured the Taiyoukai was jealous of the hanyou.

Kagura couldn't understand why that was though; anyone could see that though the miko cared for the hanyou, her heart belonged to the Taiyoukai.  You could see it in the way she looked at the Lord of the Western Lands.  Kagura wasn't the only one who could tell either.  She knew the rest of the group could see it too; including the hanyou.

Kagura looked down on the group and could still see the tension between the Taiyoukai and the miko.  She was puzzled over it.  She knew it wasn't about the hanyou since _he_ was still off in the forest talking to the clay miko.  The tension was making the rest of the group nervous and worried... those who were still awake anyway.  The kitsune was asleep next to the little human girl child; who wasn't far from the Taiyoukai and his toad.  While the taijiya and the houshi slept near each other; the fire niko not far from her mistress.

Kagura could tell the Lord cared about the child, though he did not admit to it.  The child seemed to like the miko and the exterminator a lot.  She had noticed that when they were traveling the child could always be found holding one of their hands and chattering happily about something or other.  The Taiyoukai would watch this with a bored look on his face, but he never took his eyes from the miko or the child.  Every now and then the child would run back and wrap her arms around her 'Sesshoumaru-sama' and scream his name happily.  He would stop and pat the top of the girl's head and wait patiently for the child to release him so he could continue walking.  Kagura would watch this display with humor then she'd out right laugh when the toad would make some derogatory remark about the child, which won him a large foot planted squarely in his face; compliments of the Taiyoukai who didn't even raise an eyebrow while doing it.

Kagura watched as the Taiyoukai settled himself against the base of a tree one leg bent at the knee as he leaned back.  This was the first night in the entire time that she'd been watching them-except for the night after they fought Noridomo-that the Taiyoukai camped with the rest of the group.  He usually took his human charge and his retainer and camped somewhere else... not too far away that he could not hear if there were trouble, but not too close to them either.

Kagura leaned heavily against the tree as she watched them.  Now, that they were only two days away, since they traveled at a human speed, she knew Naraku was going to have her do something to get the ball rolling.

"Kagura."

She tensed when she heard the familiar voice in her head.

"Yes?"__

_"How long 'til they are here?"_

"Two days.  They are not traveling with the demon speed that is available to them."

_"No matter.  All is going according to plan."  _There was a moment's pause then, _"Tomorrow I want you to grab the miko and bring her here.  Understand?"_

Kagura sighed out loud.  She knew this was coming.

"Yes."

_"Good," _she heard him say before he continued, _"And Kagura?  Do not fail me."_

Kagura felt a sharp pain lance through her chest and grabbed onto a branch above her head before she tumbled out of the tree.

"I will not be please.  Remember who holds your heart in his hands.  Now return to the castle.  You need not stay there."

With that final warning the voice stopped and so did the pain.

Kagura narrowed her eyes in anger as she got to her feet and tossed a small feather onto the wind and watched he change into a larger form of its self.  She hopped onto the feather and let it carry her to the castle.

"He will pay for his actions!  This I promise.  If its the last thing I do, he WILL pay," she whispered quietly to the night sky and let the wind carry her vow where it wished as she floated passed the group and threw the night sky.

***_On the ground in the groups campsite***_

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru as he leaned against the tree across from her.  She knew he was upset with her, but for the life of her she didn't know why.  She wanted so badly to ask, but she didn't think he'd tell her 'til he was good and ready.

Kagome sighed and flipped over onto her back for the third time.  She was having trouble sleeping, because she was too worried about what he was mad at her for.  Kagome sighed again.

"Are you alright, Kagome-nee-chan?"

Sango could feel the tension between her friend and the Taiyoukai and knew it was bothering Kagome.

Kagome heard her friend's whispered voice come to her.

"Hai Sango.  I'm fine.  I just... can't sleep, that's all."

_'Yea, right.'_  Sango sighed and looked at Mirouku, but saw he was already asleep.  Well, she wasn't getting any help there she thought as she focused on her friend again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kagome shuck her head.

"No,' she said as she unzipped her sleeping bag and stood up.  "I think I'll just go for a walk.  Maybe the exercise will do me some good."

"ALONE!?" squealed Sango in disbelief.

"Yes."  Kagome smiled at her friend's facial expression.  "I'll be fine Sango."

"Don't you want me to go with you?"

"No."

Sango knew she was going to say that.

"Alright... be careful.  Keep your senses open."

Kagome nodded and rolled her eyes with a smile.  _'This, coming from one who hasn't even sensed Kagura following us these last 5 days.'_

Sesshoumaru had watched and listened to the conversation through half closed lids.  He frowned at the taijiya when she agreed to let Kagome go off in the dark alone.  His mind had been occupied with what the miko had said to him the night before Noridomo attacked.

_'Baka!  If I'd have known, I wouldn't have done it!'_

He could still hear it in his head and every time he watched her with that stupid hanyou of brother of his the voice grew louder.  He bet she would have never said that to Inuyasha.

He'd told her she'd pay for her words, but he'd yet to do anything.  Maybe now was the time.  Sesshoumaru remembered how her words had hurt.  He didn't like the fact that she had the power to do that... he didn't understand _why_ she had the power to hurt him, either.

'She apologized for that.'

Sesshoumaru sighed when he heard the voice in his head.  'You're back.'

'I said I would be.  I'm never far away.'

'Indeed.'

'She apologized... let it go.'

'When?'

_'When what?'_

Sesshoumaru sighed.  'When did she apologize?'

'Uh....'

'Do not bother.  She didn't.'

_'Well, you know she was sorry... you saw her tears!'_

'Hmm.'

_'You're just trying to twist this to your own sick pleasure!'_

'Leave.  Before I forget that _you_ are _me_' he growled.

'But-'

Sesshoumaru ignored the voice when he saw Kagome start to walk away alone.

"You are not going alone miko.  Go to sleep."

Kagome froze at the sound of his voice and turned to look at him.

Brown eyes locked onto gold and held.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him then and gave him a dry smile.

"You, Sesshoumaru, are _not_ the boss of _me._"

She watched his eyes flash with anger before turning and going in the opposite direction.  Unknowingly she was walking in the direction Inuyasha and Kikyo were in, but when she spun around to walk away from Sesshoumaru she ended up going in the opposite direction.

Kagome walked off muttering to herself about arrogant demons who think they control the world as she trudged through the forest not paying attention to where she was going.

Sango watched the white streak of Sesshoumaru as he followed after Kagome.  She sighed and prayed and hoped that it would end up all right.  _'All they need to do is _talk_ to each other.  Even Inuyasha can see that they're in love with each other...' _she said to herself as she lay back down.  At least, she was sure Kagome would be all right now.  No matter what was going on between them, Sesshoumaru wouldn't let anyone harm Kagome.

Kagome was so engrossed in calling Sesshoumaru every name under the sun she could think of, that she didn't notice the figure in white blocking her path until she ran smack into it.

"Aah!' she shrieked as she ran into a body and felt herself falling backwards.

Kagome's arms flapped beside her as she desperately tried to keep her balance and failed.  She sagged in relief when she felt an arm wrap around her waist preventing her from falling.

"You were not paying attention."

Just as quickly as she felt relief she tensed up again.  Kagome tilted her head back to look at him in the face.

"Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru could feel her hair caress his hand where it rested against her lower back.  Her hair was hanging loose down her back since she had took her ponytail down when she settled down to sleep.  She was still wearing the dress she'd been wearing during the day though.  It was a coral color with white daisies all over it.  Sesshoumaru didn't like how short the clothing was on her.  

Kagome starred at the Taiyoukai in wonder.  She'd never even heard him follow her.

"What are you doing here?"

She tried to step back away from him, but his arm wouldn't release her.  Instead he drew her closer to his body.

Sesshoumaru starred down at her upturned face as he ignored her question.  He would not allow anyone to touch what is his... in anyway.  He thought she had to be losing her mind if she thought he would let her roam around the woods by herself.  _'She really is beautiful'_ he thought in awe.  Then he frowned when he realized where his thoughts were going.

Kagome watched him frown at her and remembered why she was out here walking in the first place.  She immediately started to struggle against him.  _'If he so angry with me then why bother to follow me!?,'_ she said to herself with a huff.

"Let me go!"

His eyes flashed at her in anger, but she missed it because she was no longer looking at his face.

"Be still," he said to her quietly.

"I'll be still when you let me go!"  Kagome reached around to her back with both her hands in an effort to remove his hand from her lower back.  "And why are you here anyway?  I know you're mad at me, so why follow me?"

Sesshoumaru felt her hands trying to pull his hand away and soon got tired of her struggling.  In one swift move he caught eight of her fingers in his hand and wrapped his fingers around them.  Then he pressed his closed fist against her back bringing her body into contact with his again. The position her arms were in caused her chest to poke out making her generous curves rub against his chest.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward to bring his face closer to hers causing her to bend slightly backwards.

"You will be still now.  I will not ask you again."

"You haven't _asked _me yet!" she said through gritted teeth.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her.  He could not believe she was disobeying him.  He would not tolerate disrespect.  _'Damn, if I don't admire her for it!'_

"Do not presume to give me orders miko," he whispered in a deadly voice.

Kagome's eyes started to glow a fierce fuscia color as she narrowed them at him.

"I could send you to heaven instead," she whispered back.  "What do you suppose would be the first thing Kami says to you?  I know!  SURPRISE!!"

Sesshoumaru stared down at her full lips as he tried to decide whether he should kiss her or strangle her.  Both ideas were appealing at the moment.

"I don't think my thoughts are going to get me into Heaven."

*~~*

Duchess:  Uhh, I don't think they will either...

Fang: Why did you just do that?

Duchess:  Huh (blinking innocently) What?

*~~*

Kagome watched as his eyes stared at her mouth and felt an answering heat in the pit of her stomach.  Her eyes began to lose their glow as she began to relax in his arm.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome waited for his eyes to connect with hers again before she continued, "Why are you angry with me?"

Sesshoumaru went still at her unexpected question.  He didn't think she'd ask him head on what was wrong.  He immediately let her go and turned his back on her.

Kagome stumbled backwards from the quickness of his release.  She watched him walk away from her in stunned silence for a moment.  Then her anger grew.  _'He is _not_ walking away this time!'_ she huffed to herself and followed after him.  When he came to a stop a few feet away she looked around and realized they were at a river.

Kagome almost laughed at the irony of it all.  Here they were at a riverbank; which wasn't planned, but was just like the places they use to meet at on purpose.  She walked over to him and stood just behind his back.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome waited a few seconds but when he didn't respond she moved to stand directly in front of him and threw her head back to look at his eyes.

"Are you going to answer me or not?"

Sesshoumaru stared down at the woman in front of him.  He didn't understand what was so different about her.  Why was he drawn to a human who had the power to purify demons?  He was so angry with her yet he wanted to touch her too.  He wanted to see if he could make her want him the way his body wanted her.  The way _he _wanted her.  Sesshoumaru watched her eyes begin to water before she lowered her head to look at the ground.

Kagome could see nothing in his eyes.  She had no idea what he was thinking.  _'Its like he doesn't even see me...'_ she sighed to herself.  It hurt that he couldn't even look at her when she was standing right in front of him.  Kagome felt her eyes begin to water and lowered her gaze to the ground so he wouldn't see her tears.

She was trying to think what it was she must have done to make him be this way with her, but she couldn't think of anything.  Kagome tensed when she felt his fingers on her chin.

Sesshoumaru put his hand to her chin and lifter her face back to his.  He watched quietly as a tear streak down her face and frowned.  _'Why was she crying?  I don't like it.'_

"I told you, you would pay for your words.  I have not decided how yet."

Kagome listened to what he said in confusion.  She had no clue what he was talking about.  _'My words? What...'_ she wondered to herself.  Then Kagome went still when she remembered when it was he'd said those words to her.  It was the night they argued after he'd kissed her.  Her eyes widened in shock.  She knew she'd hurt him that night, but she'd thought he'd forgiven her for it.  _'Doesn't he know I didn't mean it?'_

Sesshoumaru saw her confusion as well as the moment when understanding dawned.  He watched her eyes widened in shock and he could smell her disbelief... and her regret.  _'What does she regret?  Her words or that I remember?'_  He looked into her eyes and tried to read her mind.

If he could read her mind, he'd see that Kagome was regretting both.  She regretted the words she'd said to him in attempt to make him hurt like she had been and she also regretted that he remembered that awful moment.  While he was doing everything to remember it, she was doing everything to forget.

"Did you mean it?"

Kagome paled at that question given to her in such a quiet way.  She had not expected him to ask her that... _ever._  She knew he deserved to know the truth, but she was a little worried how much he would get out of it.  That he might see more then she wanted him to.  She sighed and prayed that he didn't.

"No."  Kagome tried to shake her head to emphasize her answer, but the hand at her chin held her firmly in place.

Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes and breathed in her scent to make sure she was telling him the truth before speaking again.

"Why?"

"Why what?"  Kagome wasn't sure what he was asking her.

"Why did you say it?"

"Oh," she thought that's what he was asking.  "I...uh... I..."

Sesshoumaru waited a moment when she fell silent.  He watched as she brought her hand up to move his hand from her chin and lower her gaze to the ground again.  He allowed her to move his hand, but wrapped his tail around her waist in attempt to make sure she did not move away from him.

"You what, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed at the velvet tone of his voice and answered his question as she kept her eyes on the ground.

"I said it because I..." she took a deep breath and plunged ahead.  "Because I wanted to hurt you the way you'd hurt me."

_'So_, _she was hurt by what I said.'_  Sesshoumaru had known he'd hurt her, but it had not been intentional.  He'd only been telling her the truth.

_'Yea, right!  Truth my ass!  You lied to her and you know it.  That was not the _only_ reason you were sticking around her.'_

'I did not say it was the only reason.

'Yes you did.  You told her, and I quote, 'there can be no other reason'.'

'That is true.  Whatever this 'feeling' I have is, it has nothing to do with why I am here.'

_'Yes, and pigs have wings.  Lie to yourself if you want Fluffy, but you can not lie to_ me._'_

_'_**'You** are **me.'**__

'Yes, you would do well to remember that fact.'

"No.  _You_ would do well to remember whom you are speaking to.  Insolent jackass.'__

_'I know you are but what am I?'_

'You begin to bore me.  Leave.'__

'I'm going... But, Fluffy one last piece of advice: recognize the gift that is yours for the taking... before you lose it for good.'  And with those last words of wisdom the voice faded once more into the background.

Sesshoumaru's eyes and mind once again focused on the woman in front of him.  He did not deny that he wanted her... but that was all there was to it.  He did not trust in love, so he did not believe he was susceptible to its claws... or so he kept telling himself.

"Kagome...."

Kagome heard the silent plea in his voice and raised her head up.  She'd never heard such a sound come from him... and didn't have the power to resist its pull.

When their eyes locked Sesshoumaru saw sadness, joy, longing and something else that he wasn't sure he wanted to identify in her eyes.  'Mine for the taking...'.  Could she be? He wondered for a moment as his eyes lowered to her mouth once again.  Her lips looked soft and were slightly parted giving him a peek at her pink tongue inside.

Sesshoumaru felt something tighten in his stomach as he slowly lowered his mouth to hers.  He watched her eyelids flutter closed as his lips lightly grazed hers.  Once, twice, three times before he settled his mouth against hers.  Sesshoumaru licked his tongue along the flesh of her bottom lip and then slipped inside when she sighed in pleasure into his mouth.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around as he pulled her hard against his body to deepen the kiss.  He thought he would drown in the taste of her and was more then willing to go with her.

Kagome lifted her hands to his shoulders as her back arched to accommodate him.  'I love him,' she said to herself and gave herself up to the feelings he was evoking within her as she slid her arms around his neck.

Sesshoumaru could feel her surrender and almost growled in triumph... if his mouth wasn't occupied.  There would be no stopping this time.  'Mine for the taking,' he said to himself as he nipped at her lips.  'She is mine!'


	12. Something Good

Disclaimer: You get a sick pleasure out of reminding me of this sad fact, don't you?

(shakes head in disgust...)

**WARNING!LEMON ALERT!LEMON ALERT!LEMON ALERT!LEMON ALERT!** If you are not old enough to read this chapter (you know who you are) please, don't (and if you stay, don't tell me!) Not that anyone listens to me...

Chapter12: Something Good.

Kagome shuddered in his arms at the feel of his tongue against her own. When his tongue rubbed along hers, Kagome felt a hot bolt of sensation shoot right down her spine to her knees.

Kagome gloried in their kiss, in the sudden realization that _this_ was what a kiss was suppose to be like; that this was what she'd been waiting for-waiting to feel.

She felt his hand on her hip urging her closer, demanding and firm, it slid around to cup her behind as he lifted her up and against him. Kagome felt the evidence of his need pressing against her then she felt his hips shift and begin to rock against her in a dance all to familiar in knowledge, yet foreign to her experiences. His slow rocking motion sent a searing heat pulsing through her body.

Kagome felt the fluff at her waist slide from between them and then tighten a few seconds later; holding her firmly in place against his solid form.

Sesshoumaru removed his tail from being _only_ wrapped around her to wrapping it around his own waist as well. Now, there was only one barrier between their bodies... their clothes. And he had every intention of removing that barrier as well, and soon.

With that thought in mind, Sesshoumaru slid his hand further down her body 'til his fingertips touched the flesh of the back of her thigh. He grasped the hem of her outfit and slowly pulled it upwards revealing her thighs and her backside to the night sky as he felt her shiver against him. He never released her mouth from his as he did this.

Kagome sighed at all the strange sensations shooting through her at every touch of his hand against her body. She almost dropped to her knees when she felt his fingers graze the back of her thigh, but went still when she felt him begin to lift her dress up. She shivered slightly when she felt the soft wind against her newly exposed skin; it wasn't cold, just unexpected. When his hand kept pulling her dress further up to the middle of her back, she stiffened with understanding. _'He's taking it off of me... I don't have on a bra!'_ Kagome suddenly remembered that she'd removed her bra when she'd settled down to sleep. While she was too lazy to change into her pajamas, she couldn't fathom sleeping in her bra. That would be TOO uncomfortable. Now, she was regretting it. She had to stop him before he saw her! She started to panic.

Sesshoumaru felt her go still against him and could sense her mind was wandering from what they were doing. 'Was he losing his touch?' he wondered. Granted, he'd never had sex with a human before, he'd never _wanted_ one, but he'd always thought that when it came to _this _all females-human and demon both-were alike. And he'd never had a woman leave him and _not_ be satisfied with his performance... _more_ than satisfied. Suddenly, he sensed her panic and realized it wasn't his _performance_ that was bothering her, but his removing of her clothes. He didn't understand her worry. He figured it must be a ningen thing. He had no idea what to do about it. He'd never been with an untouched woman before. He'd never wanted too, either. He was suddenly realizing how much of foreign territory this was for him, as well.

Wanting to ease her growing fear, he released her lips and pulled back just enough to lock eyes with her.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered to her.

Sesshoumaru had not planned on asking that question. All he wanted to do was ease her fear so he could continue what he was doing and with that goal in mind, that was the question that came out. Now, that he'd said it though, he really wanted to know... and not just so he could finish what they had started. _'I want her trust.'_ He didn't understand why he did, but there it was all the same.

Kagome stared into his eyes as he asked her that question. _'Do I trust him?'_ she asked herself. She thought about it for a moment as she looked into his golden orbs and could see the worry he was not trying to hide from her, though his face was still as unreadable as ever. Then her answer came to her. _'With my life,'_ and she slowly began to relax as she knew he would not hurt her.

"Yes. I trust you," she smiled beautifully at him.

Sesshoumaru sensed her fear leaving before he felt her body begin to lose its stiffness. His breath came easier when he heard her reply and was surprised at the realization that he had been holding it. He had been worried about her answer.

"Good," he grinned. Then in a swift motion he pulled her dress over her head and tossed it to the ground. When she opened her mouth he took quick advantage of her shock and thrust his tongue inside as he pulled her body against his. He listened to her moan and gave her a growl of his own.

Kagome couldn't believe he'd just pulled her dress off her like that! She was just about to give him a piece of her mind when he dipped his tongue back into her mouth. She immediately lost her train of thought; the haze that clouded her mind when he kissed her came back fast. When her unclad breast came into contact with his unequally _clothed_ chest her nipples hardened. She moaned from the ache that was beginning to form there.

She sighed when she felt his hand slide slowly down the middle of her back starting a trail of endless sensations like tiny firecrackers along her flesh. Kagome sucked in his breath when she felt his hand slide pass the edge of her panties and grip her backside. Flesh to flesh. Kagome shuddered and felt her knees shake violently from his clever assault on her senses.

Sesshoumaru grinned into her mouth when he felt her reaction to his touch. He slowly slid his hand back out from in her underwear and wrapped his arms around her shaking knees. He unwrapped his tail from his back and wrapped it around her upper back covering her chest with its fluffiness as he brought her knees up and carried her. He walked a few steps to a grassy area beneath a large oak tree and laid her down on the ground. Then he released her mouth and pulled back as he settled himself on his left side beside her.

Sesshoumaru had the fore thought to put up a sound proof barrier before he continued with his ministrations with her.

He wanted to see her. Sesshoumaru had refrained from looking when he'd pulled her clothes off her before because he knew she was still a little embarrassed, but now he couldn't stop his eyes from traveling down her form. Her breasts were large, round and creamy looking with the nipples pointing up in a hard rosebud shape. They were a dark pink and begging for his attention. He had to fight to keep his mouth from watering. His eyes traveled down the flatness of her stomach to the tiny bellybutton that rested there like a mysterious cave. He wanted to explore that cave. He lifted his hand to her soft flesh and rubbed his palm along her stomach. He detracted his claws when he rubbed over the hollow of her bellybutton before dipping the tip of his finger inside. He felt her stomach muscles contract at his touch then his eyes traveled further down her body. When his eyes rested on the dark blue scrap of clothing that covered her sex from his view he felt his erection grow harder with anticipation.

In a trance, the hand that was at her belly slid further down 'til his hand came into contact with the scrap of clothing at her hips. When his fingers slid beneath the satin to encounter the flesh it covered, he heard her audibly suck in her breath. Breaking the trance he was in. His eyes returned to her face and he could see the light blush as well as the arousal in her eyes... and the nerves.

Kagome had watched him as he'd looked at her body and had wondered what he thought. His every look was like a caress she could feel. She knew her breasts were too large, but she hoped he didn't think she was ugly because of it. When she'd seen his hand lift to touch her she'd bit her bottom lip in an effort to keep from bolting. When she felt his finger at her bellybutton she'd felt a large wave of heat wash over her and pool between her legs in a liquid feeling. She wanted to squirm at the feel and almost did when she felt his hand slide into her panties. Her eyes popped open and locked with his glowing amber gaze then. She didn't even remember closing them.

"Beautiful..."

Kagome's eyes widened at his whispered compliment. _'Did he really think that?_' she wondered and bit her lip more.

Sesshoumaru lowered his mouth to hers and slowly sucked her lip away from her teeth and into his mouth. He soothed the soft flesh with his tongue, before he released it.

"Don't do that," he whispered before he crushed her mouth to his once more.

Sesshoumaru devoured her lips and tongue. He couldn't get enough of the taste of her. She tasted like warm honey to his crazed senses. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to her side and against his body. His lips moved from her mouth and down over her chin to her throat as she tilted her head back to give him better access. He found the pulse in her throat and planted his mouth there and suckled, hard.

Kagome whimpered from what he was doing at her neck then sighed when he started to travel further down as he leaned her backwards towards the ground again. When his lips came into contact with the top of her breast, Kagome arched her back in wonder. She'd never felt so many sensations before. It was driving her crazy and that ache that had been in her breasts started up again. Unknowingly she moved her legs restlessly against him.

Sesshoumaru licked and sucked at her mounds as he pushed her back firmly against the ground. When he had her stretched out on the ground again, where he wanted her, he covered her hardened nipple with his mouth a suckled her. Her back arched violently when his lips closed around her nipple and she moaned heavily. Sesshoumaru smiled a genuine smile against her flesh as he moved to the other breast to give it the same attention.

He removed his shirt while he administered to her delicious breasts with his lips and tongue. He heard her moan again as she arched towards him offering herself up to his mouth. He saw her squeeze her thighs together in reaction to the feelings coursing through her body. Sesshoumaru rested his hand on her lower abdomen and felt her body jerk at the contact. As his hand traveled downward his mouth moved upward to her mouth. When his hand slid over the soft cloth below, her hips jerked again, and he smiled knowingly against her chin. Then in a clever move he wedged his hand between her slightly parted thighs and cupped her sex as he pressed his palm against the moist cloth, while at that very moment he settled his mouth on hers to catch the scream he knew would come.

Kagome's eyes shot open with pure shock and wonder at the shot of lightning that raced up and down her body. She screamed into his mouth then groaned at the fierceness of the feeling. Her arms went around his waist then.

Sesshoumaru could feel his body get even more rigid with need. He wanted so badly to push into her, but it wasn't time. Not yet. His hand moved down further to her thigh. His fingers played against her sensitized flesh as he softened his kiss against her as his mind focused on the haven between her legs. He opened her legs wider then moved his hand back up to her secret place and rubbed his fingers against the moistness there. He felt her thighs try to close again and moved to lie between them in an attempt to keep her legs open for him.

"No. Open," he breathed against her swollen lips.

Kagome had no choice, but to spread her legs then; his body was in her way. Kagome rubbed her hands over his back and she reveled at the feel of his satiny skin. She could feel his muscles bunch and sighed at the strength in him. She brought her hands around to his chest and rubbed the tight male nipples she found there before traveling down over his tight stomach and abs to the muscles there. She silently explored his body with her hands the way he did hers with his eyes. He was beautiful and muscular. She shivered in pleasure when she felt him shudder. She couldn't believe she could do that to him.

Sesshoumaru felt her hands roaming his chest and was shocked at the sensations she evoked. He'd never had anyone's touch effect him like this. It was mind numbing... for a moment 'til he remembered where he was at... between her creamy thighs. His body shuddered at the feel of her softness, of her thighs pressed against his hips. As he licked the seam of her lips he stuck out a claw and cut the barrier of clothing between her legs. Leaving her open for the taking. He didn't deepen the kiss because he wanted her mind to be focused on what his hand was doing between her thighs.

Kagome felt the swish of air over her moist and swollen flesh and moaned. She wasn't sure if it was a moan of protest or pleasure though. When she felt his fingers touch her exposed flesh for the first time; she sighed and decided it was pleasure. When his finger rubbed against a certain spot, a spot she had no idea was there, her hips bucked against him as she sucked in her breath from the intense sensation.

Sesshoumaru touched the moist folds between her legs with a slow swirl of his finger. He was caught up in the heat of her. He wanted her with every ounce of his body, every ounce of his blood. And she wanted him. He could feel her arousal, smell it in the sheen of sweat on her flesh. Words were superfluous.

When her hips lifted, when he found that secret spot that every woman had, he slowly slipped a finger inside her warm sheath. He heard her sigh as she lifted her hips to take more of his finger insider her.

Kagome couldn't think with the power of the sensations he was sending through her. Her head was thrashing back and forth as he pushed his finger in and out of her in a rhythmic motion. Kagome's hips shot up when he slipped another finger inside to join with the first one. The stretched feeling was shattering in its newness. She felt like she was floating on air and all these little stars were blinking all around her. She felt a pressure growing in her abdomen and wondered at it.

"Sesshou...maru..."

Sesshoumaru heard her whisper his name and could hear the plea in her voice. He trailed his lips down the middle of her body between her heaving breasts and over her bellybutton as he slid down her body. He could tell she was close to the edge and decided to push her further as he moved lower.

"I know," he whispered to her.

Kagome heard his silky voice as it washed over her. She sighed as his lips traveled down her heated flesh. She felt his fingers leave her and had a moment of disappointment. Then her eyes shot open when she felt his mouth against her heat. _'Oh, my God!'_ When his tongue licked the swollen lips between her legs she shuddered violently.

Sesshoumaru used his hand to spread her folds so he could get to her juices. He lapped and sucked at her as if he would starve if he stopped. He could feel her body tighten as he rubbed his lips in her nectar. He heard her breathing hitch as she came closer to her release. He brought his hand up to rub her breast making her nipple poke between his fingers as he squeezed their roundness.

Kagome could feel the pressure building, sending her to a place she'd never been and never dreamed of going. A place only her and Sesshoumaru could go. She trembled as she came closer to that imaginary edge. Holding her breath as he pushed her closer and closer to that drop off. When she felt his fingers close around her distended nipple at the same time as his lips closed around that secret spot he'd found and suckled her, she threw back her head and screamed her release and soared to the moon.

**"AHHH!"**

Sesshoumaru lapped up her flowing juices as he tried his best to hold her convulsing body against the ground. He didn't worry about anyone hearing her since he'd put up a sound proof barrier around the clearing they were in. He slowed the flicking of his tongue as she slowly came back down to earth. He moved back up her body until he was at her face as he rested his still clothed hips against hers as he waited for her to open her eyes.

When her breathing regulated she opened her eyes to find his gold ones staring down at her.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded her head in answer, as she still couldn't find her voice. Taking a deep breath she asked him her question.

"Is that it?"

She saw a slow smile spread across his face and almost died from the shock of it. _'God he's beautiful!" _she said to herself in awe. Her eyes widened when he shuck his head in the negative at her, but shut them when he lowered his mouth to hers again.

Kagome could taste herself on his mouth and felt her blood start to flow in answer. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When she felt his hand move between her thighs again she willingly let them fall further open.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his hand against her center again then slipped two fingers inside her simultaneously. He spread his fingers in an attempt to prepare her for the width of his shaft. When he felt her juices start to flow again he used his tail to remove his pants, the last barrier that kept them from being flesh to flesh.

Kagome could hear the rustle of clothing but was too far, gone, to recognize what it meant.

Sesshoumaru took one of her hands from around his neck and slowly slid it down his body to his erection. When her hand reached to where he was guiding it he wrapped her fingers around his flesh.

Kagome's eyes opened in dawning realization. She blushed furiously when she understood what her hand was holding. She squeezed him lightly and reveled at the shudder his body gave. She wallowed in the womanly power she had over him. She could fell the heat of his shaft over the velvety soft skin covering his hardness and involuntarily squeezed her hand around him once more. She heard him growl before he removed her hand from his shaft. Kagome opened her eyes to see if she'd accidentally caused him pain.

Sesshoumaru was in pain... just not the kind of pain she was thinking. He was aching to be inside her. The thought of her muscles wrapping around him and squeezing his member the way they were doing to his finger was causing a nice fog to fill his mind. He pressed his fingers further up inside her and could feel her virginal barrier. _'She's so tight!'_

He'd watched her face as she caressed his flesh and had enjoyed the deep blush that had covered her cheeks. He always did like that, though he didn't understand why she was embarrassed now... after what they'd already done. He thought it was cute. _'Cute?'_

"Did I hurt you?"

Sesshoumaru saw the concern on her face and tried to calm his racing heart.

"No," he growled and lowered his head to rub his lips on hers. "That is a lesson for another day."

Kagome smiled against his mouth before parting her lips and receiving him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and slowly licked along his canines. She felt him tremble as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Sesshoumaru started to move the fingers he still had inside her to build her up again. When her hips started to move beneath him and her soft thighs pressed against his hips he slowly pulled his fingers out of her and replaced them with his erection. He was hurting from the need to be deep inside her and had to fight the urge to just slam into her. He heard her suck in her breath when the head of his member pushed against her soft folds. He was trying his hardest to enter her slowly and not hurt her, but with her muscles tensed like they were he didn't know if he could and came to aching stop at her entrance and waited for her.

Kagome went absolutely still when she felt his hardness pressing against her center. Her nerves immediately returned ten fold. _'God, is this going to hurt?'_ Kagome remembered hearing some girls talk about this and how it hurt the first time and began to worry. She tried her best not to panic from the fear, but was failing miserably. She frantically looked up at him and locked her dark gaze with his gold one.

She could see the pain he was in from holding himself back. She could also see his concern for her... she relaxed then. She didn't know what calmed her; the fact that he was causing himself pain to keep from hurting her or the fact that he was in it so much that he didn't have the ability to keep his concern for her out of his eyes. She gave him a slight nod to let him know she was okay.

When he saw her give the signal, Sesshoumaru slowly pushed forward. He could feel her stretching to accommodate his width and length as he sunk further into her moist heat. When he felt her barrier he locked his eyes with hers. He groaned and shut his eyes when she shifted her hips to find a more comfortable position; causing his head to press against her barrier even more.

Kagome sucked in her breath at the pressure building and tried to shift her position again as she stared back at him.

Sesshoumaru slid his hand down her side, over the curve of her hip; he stopped his caress to give her thigh a gentle squeeze before he continued down to her knee. He wrapped his hand in the bend of her knee and slowly lifted her leg into a bent position. He sighed when she caught his meaning and bent her other leg up herself.

Kagome gasped at the sensations the new position provided. She could feel every inch of his shaft inside her. When her eyes caught his again, she shivered at the light she saw there.

Sesshoumaru licked his tongue along her lips that were swollen from his kisses and breathed in her scent as he held his weight up with his one arm.

"You are mine!" he breathed against her mouth.

Figuring he'd save her some pain, he quickly shoved the rest of the way inside her, breaking through her barrier and joining their bodies. At the same time he pressed his open mouth to hers and took in her scream of pain. She'd arched her back with the force of her yell.

**"AAHHHH!"**

After he was planted to the hilt inside her, he stopped moving and waited for her breathing to regulate and her back to straighten. He could feel her muscles squeezing him as her body worked to get use to the foreign feel of him deep inside her womb. He was trying his hardest to control his breathing as he lowered his chest against her beautiful breasts.

"Okay?" that was all the words he could get out.

Kagome understood he was asking her if the pain was going... and thankfully it was. The pain had receded and become more like an uncomfortable throbbing deep inside her. She wiggled her hips to relieve the odd feeling then shivered when a very nice sensation ceased her from the inside out

Sesshoumaru held his breath when her muscles clamped down around him after she had moved her hips causing his shaft to slide deeper into her womb. He took it as his cue to move and slowly pulled out of her to the tip before pushing back in. He listened to her moan as her hands ran up and down his back.

He growled and shivered when he felt her hands slide over his firm buttocks to hold him inside her. Sesshoumaru started to move faster as he pushed in and out of her, starting a rhythm, a dance that was as old as life itself. Sesshoumaru could feel the pressure building inside her as she began to move with him, lifting her hips to meet his every thrust. Her head was thrashing back and forth as her breathing grew heavier. He watched her and thought he'd never seen a more beautiful sight then she was with her lips slightly parted and the tip of her tongue pressed against her top lip

He leaned down and took the offering she was giving him as he brought his hand to her breast and caressed its round globe. He never slowed his movements with his hips. Then he felt the pressure building inside him and knew his seed was getting ready to be released. Sesshoumaru quickened his pace as everything else faded into the background. Everything was forgotten, but the woman in his arms.

Kagome could feel the pressure pushing her to that edge again... but this time it was different. The edge was higher and _he _was with her. The power building inside was new to her yet, familiar in away. She'd never felt this way before, but she couldn't shake the strange feeling that she _had_ felt this power before... or _part_ of it.

The pressure kept building inside them both. Higher and higher, like a balloon that would pop at any moment.

"Sesshoumaru..." she panted as she whispered his name in desperation.

Sesshoumaru heard her call and answered the only way he knew how... with a grunt.

They were man and woman, nothing an no one else mattered, but them two. Sesshoumaru could feel his release coming so he placed his hand between their two bodies and rubbed the pad of his thumb along that special spot to bring her with him.

With the flick of his thumb Kagome's whole world shattered as the bubble of power inside her popped and sent her soaring. Just then Kagome threw her head back as she arched her back and screamed her release. Her eyes were squeezed shut to the world.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Her scream was loud and long as her muscles clamped down around him and squeezed his release from him, but unbeknownst to Kagome the power she felt was also her own miko power building inside her. When she threw back her head and screamed her release she'd also released a bright purifying fuscia light of her power from her open mouth.

Think; Mila Jovavich's character at the end of the movie Fifth Element

Sesshoumaru released his seed inside her womb when her muscles tightened along his erection. Through the slit of his eyelids he saw the stream of power she released, but didn't have the strength to worry about being purified. _'There are worse ways to die... much worse,'_ was all he could think, before a sudden tingly warmth took over his body. The warmth built into an extreme heat where he figured that was it, he was about to die, when the heat suddenly died down and he collapsed on top of her breathing hard.

_Back at the camp_

Sango and Mirouku shot up out of their sleep when they heard the scream.

"Did you hear that?" asked Mirouku.

"I'm up aren't I?" Sango answered in irritation. She hated being woken up before she was ready too. She saw the look on Mirouku's face and sighed. _'That doesn't mean take it out on Mirouku, Sango.' _Sango sighed in defeat.

"Sorry," she said to him. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Its alright. You never were a morning person."

"Yea, especially when its _not_ even morning yet."

Mirouku smiled at the sour look on his love's face. He'd never get tired of seeing that.

"What do you think it was?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he thought about it, than sighed.

"I have no idea. But, whatever it was... its not far away."

They stared at one another for a moment as they thought about what it could mean. Whether they should get the children up.

Sango had noticed Kagome and Sesshoumaru weren't back and hoped they were okay.

"It was Kagome screaming."

Mirouku and Sango both swiveled around in surprise at the unexpected voice. They both sighed in relief when they saw the hanyou standing their looking like he'd just come from running at a great speed.

Inuyasha looked around the camp and felt a little uneasy. Something wasn't right.

"What did you say Inuyasha?" asked Sango bringing the hanyou out of his thoughts.

"I said what you heard was Kagome screaming."

**"WHAT!"** they yelled in unison.

"How do you know Inuyasha?" asked Mirouku.

Inuyasha looked away from them towards the same path that Sesshoumaru had followed Kagome down hours ago.

"I know Kagome," he replied. "It came from that direction."

They were all silent as they stared down the path that led into the forest.

"Well, then," began Sango as she got to her feet and grabbed Hirakotsu, "Lets go check it out."

Mirouku nodded and got to his feet as they followed quickly behind Inuyasha; trying their best to keep up with the hanyou. They were a ways away from the camp when they watched as Inuyasha ran into an imaginary shield and was thrown backwards. He landed on his back in the dirt and slid across the ground. He got to his feet as the taijiya and the houshi stopped beside him

"Inuyasha what happened?" asked Sango in surprise.

"There's a barrier."

"A barrier... really?" asked Mirouku as he walked forward slowly to investigate.

**"Keep back you idiot! If I couldn't touch it, what makes you think you can!"**

"Calm down Inuyasha. I just want to check something."

"Its probably the work of that asshole Sesshoumaru..." he whispered darkly loud enough for the houshi and the exterminator to hear.

Mirouku ignored his friend as he pressed his hand lightly against the spot where he believed the barrier was. He felt a heat surround his hand, but nothing else happened.

_'This is the work of a miko... a powerful one, but not a dark miko.' _He brought his hand away as he understood what it was._ 'Kagome...'_ He figured she was probably bathing as he remembered there was a river down the path they were on.

Sango watched curiously as she prayed Kagome was okay. She hoped they _both_ were okay.

"The barrier is from Kagome. She must be fine since it is still up. As long as we don't try to pass through, it will not harm us."

Sango sighed in relief. She had no idea what Kagome and the Taiyoukai were doing, but she planned on asking tomorrow.

"Are you sure Mirouku? Kagome's okay?" asked Sango worriedly.

Mirouku eyes softened when they rested on the woman he loved and smiled mischievously at her.

"Yea, I'm sure. Though... I wonder what she's doing..." he grinned.

"Pervert.'' Sango sighed at the familiar look in his eyes and fought down a smile. She knew he was thinking the miko was taking a bath, but Sango knew she wasn't, because she knew Sesshoumaru was in there.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

They all turned at the sweet little voice from behind them. When Sango saw Rin she immediately gathered the child into her arms and took her back to camp as she assured the child that her guardian was safe and sound.

That's when Inuyasha realized what had been bothering him about the campsite. The Taiyoukai _and_ Kagome weren't there. He'd wondered about that then. Now, he looked to the barrier and wondered whether his brother was on the other side with Kagome. _'He better not be hurting her!'_ he growled low as he stared at the barrier with angry eyes.

"Sesshoumaru..." he said in a deadly whisper.

Mirouku had already started to head back to camp when he heard a sound come from his friend. He couldn't make out what he said though.

"What was that Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned to the houshi and saw his surprised look when there eyes connected before he moved towards his friend and away from the barrier.

"Nothing."

Mirouku heard Inuyasha's whispered answer as he passed him on his way back to the camp. He gave his friend a puzzled look as he watched his retreating back. Mirouku gave the barrier one last curious look over his shoulder before he followed the rest back to the camp to get more sleep... the sun would be rising in a few more hours. _'His eyes... I wonder what about that barrier has made Inuyasha so mad?'_

_Back by the river_

Sesshoumaru was shocked! He'd never had an experience like that. He'd never lost himself in the feel of a mate and not care about what was going on around him. He'd always kept one eye open; it was who he was. He was an expert at love making because he kept himself emotionally closed off from it. He'd get what he want, satisfy the female, and be on his way. _'What happened?'_

Not only that, he'd also sensed that his soundproof barrier was gone. He figured it must have been destroyed from the power she released. He lifted his head to look around him. He could sense her powers all around them, then he saw the static in the wind and knew she'd put up a barrier in place of his. He wondered if she did it on purpose. He looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed in sleep, but there was a huge smile on her face. He guessed he'd satisfied the little miko.

"Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru brought his hand up to pat her cheek lightly. When she didn't open her eyes he tried again.

"Kagome!" he called a little more forcefully.

He brought up his other hand to press against her other cheek and was just about to call her name again... when he froze and went pale in disbelief.

That was how Kagome saw him when she woke up a few seconds later and opened her eyes.

Kagome recognized the look of pure shock on his face and wondered. His face was paler then usual and she wondered if she might have done something wrong.

"Sesshoumaru?"

His eyes shifted to hers and held.

Kagome was getting worried; he had the strangest look in his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?"

Sesshoumaru could sense her panic and blinked as he tried to make sense of what he saw. _'She did it. It had to have been that tingling feeling I felt from her power. She wasn't purifying me.'_ He shuck his head and tried to find his voice, but couldn't so, he told her the only way he knew how... he shifted his eyes to his palm on her face.

Kagome had no idea what was going on. All she could see was his eyes shifting back and forth; it was making her nervous. She brought her hands up to place them over his; her palms to the back of his hands.

"Sessshou..." she began only to trail off in confused shock.

_'TWO HANDS! He... he has...has two hands,'_ she thought as she stared back at him in wide-eyed surprise and shock.

"How... how did... you..." she trailed off? She knew what she wanted to ask, but had no idea how to get it out.

Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes. He still couldn't believe that instead of purifying him she helped him. He wondered what it meant.

"You." He understood perfectly well what she was asking. "You did it, Kagome."

Review Responses:

Orchidaceae: As you see, there were no interruptions! YAY! As for Naraku, he put himself in the mirror. You'll learn more soon. Kagura will explain why only Kag and Sessh can sense her and as for Inu... he really doesn't have a choice where it comes to Kagome.

Amyfushigiyugi: Is this fast enough? Do I get my lollipops?

Izedragn: Thank you. I hope Kagura and Kanna get freedom too. (well, I already know, but I'm not telling... unless you have something sweet to bribe me with, hm)

EvIL2: To tell you the truth, I have absolutely no idea how his name is spelled. I've seen it both ways, and I'm sorry to admit that I don't really READ the end credits on the anime... I just like to pretend I know the words to the song!

Red Hat: Don't worry, the bitch will get hers! Hehehe

Glass Thorn: Love your name!

And for everyone else; thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate it more then you know. I would write out every last one of your names, but my fingers are going numb...so, I'm cheating! Forgive me, and I hope I answered everyone who asked me a question, if not feel free to email me with a nasty-gram and I will answer you. Promise!

A/Q: Does anyone think this was too long? Do you think I drew it out too much?

Fang: "Yes, dammit!"

(A young woman with long purple hair, tan, silver eyes and a star on her forehead that looks a lot like the Christmas star comes out.)

Duchess: ;;rolls eyes;; "Everyone meet Fang. My muse..." turning to Fang "And, who asked you?"

Fang: "You didn't specify"

Duchess: "If it sucks, its your fault! You're my muse! What the hell are you doing!" ;;takes a deep breath;; Now to you readers, our cast wants to speak. They've been bugging me to speak and since I can't come up with anymore excuses...here they are.

(Kagome, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Mirouku, Shippou and Kirara comes out)

Duchess: "So, guys how do you like the story so far?

Mirouku: "Its good Duchess."

Duchess: Yea, I bet. Your just happy you're with Sango.

Mirouku: grins hugely

Sango: blushes furiously "Hentai!" smacks the houshi in the head

Duchess: "And the chapter?"

Kagome: blushes deeply and lowers her eyes

Sesshoumaru: "It could have been worse?"

Duchess: "Yea, I knew _you'd _like it!"

Sesshoumaru: "I didn't say that."

Duchess: "Yea, and you didn't _not _say it either!" grins knowingly

Inuyasha: "Yea and it could have been better!

Duchess: "Oh!" narrows eyes dangerously "And how's that?"

(Everyone except for Sesshou and Inu take a precautionary step back when they see the look in her eyes)

Inuyasha: clueless as usual "It could've been _me_ and Kagome. You'd have received more reviews! "Stupid!"

Duchess: "Stupid?" eyes begin to glow with a bright light blue light (everyone takes another step back) "STUPID? So, I'm STUPID, am I Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: realizing his mistake "Hehhehe... Now, Duchess... calm down. I didn't me--" :he gets cut off by a beam of energy hitting him in the ass:

ZING!

Duchess: "Bastard!"

Fang: "Duchess?"

Duchess: "SHUT UP FANG!" huffs in irritation "Now, I'm going to bed. And Inuyasha...pray that I don't put you with Mirouku in the story me and Fang are working on next."

(Duchess watched the look of pure horror come over his face, before she turned to walk away)

"There you have it people... the cast... or at least most of them!" (shakes head in disgust)

Sesshoumaru: "You asked for that one baka. I don't know how you didn't see it coming. And thanks to you, now I have to wait 'til later to address that 'idiot' remark she made in the last chapter."

Kagome: "Oh, yeah!" (humph)

Shippou: "It was nice meeting you, minna! Bye, bye."


	13. Revelations and Kidnapping

Author Note:  OH MY GOODNESS!!  I can't believe I took so long to put this up!!  I am soooo sorry!!  I am so ashamed!  Forgive me. ;;gives puppy dog eyes;;

Disclaimer:  This hurts....

_~ Trust thyself: every heart vibrates to that iron string. ~_

_                                 -Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Chapter 13:  Revelations and Kidnapping

Sesshoumaru stared down at the sleeping miko in his arms.  _Arms_...as in _two_; plural.  He still couldn't believe she'd done it.  He couldn't believe how strong her powers were.  To be able to restore his arm was a huge thing.  He wondered how she did it.  The restoring of limbs, regeneration, was not an easy spell to accomplish.  Only mikos who had years of training as well as great power could pull it off because it took a lot of power as well as energy.  A miko who was not up to the task could easily slip into a coma, or even die, if the spell was not done right.  There were also other magical creatures that could do this easily, but sadly none of them lived close enough or in the open enough for him to have found any of them.  There was also one other way that he'd heard of before, but he did not know much about it... it also called for a lot of power.

He leaned his head back and gazed up at the heavens.  He watched with unseeing eyes as the dark slowly faded into light as he thought things through.  Sesshoumaru had come to terms with his one arm.  He'd accepted the fact that he had almost a hundred years to wait for the appendage to grow back.  It wasn't 'til recently that he started to mourn the loss of his arm... and that was all thanks to the miko and his need to touch her.

Sesshoumaru sighed.  There was no denying the fact that she was important to him.  She was the first 'friend' he ever had.  He also could no longer keep denying to himself that he didn't care for her... more than care.  He loved her.  It wasn't doing him any good to lie to himself when he knew the truth.  That didn't mean he had any plans on telling her.  No.  While he knew she cared for him, she wouldn't have allowed him too touch her the way he had last night if she didn't, he did not hold any illusions that she loved him.... or even _could_ love him.

Sesshoumaru did not delude himself; he knew she loved that half-breed of a brother of his.  He didn't care though; she belonged to him.

_She is mine!_

He lowered his eyes to the slumbering girl once more.  As his eyes roamed her delicate features his mind turned back to last night's event.  He never wanted someone as he had wanted her then.  Even now he could still feel the pull, that something that always drew him to her.  He didn't like it.  He also didn't like the fact that when he mated with her it was like nothing he'd ever experienced before... and it wasn't because she was a virgin.  The feelings and the sensations that went through him were more intense... more... everything.  It was like he'd connected with her.  He could feel everything she was feeling... like there souls had touched.  He could feel her _inside_ _him_.  It was very disconcerting.  He didn't like it.  And at the end, when he was coming to his release, for a moment he could truly feel her... her power _inside_ him, and even though he knew she had the power to purify him, and even though he'd thought that was what she was about to do to him, he hadn't cared.  For a moment he was just blissfully happy.  Happier then he could ever remember being.  He'd almost lost his breath with the strength of his release.  It had completely baffled him.  _That_ he didn't like the most.

"So, that was what they call 'the little death'," he said to himself aloud.  He'd never understood that saying before.  Now he did.

"You are mine Kagome," he whispered down to the miko.  He watched her sigh in her sleep as she wiggled closer to his body seeking his warmth.  "You sealed your fate when you restored my arm."

'Liar.'

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily in resignation when he heard the voice.  He guessed there was no getting away from himself.  'You.'

_'Me!'_

'What do you want?'

_'You lie to yourself again.  You had already decided to keep her _before_ she restored your arm.  Didn't we have this talk already?'_

Sesshoumaru growled at the voice that had very quickly become an annoying enigma.

'Go away.'

_'No.  I haven't said what I came here to say.'_

'Then say it,' Sesshoumaru responded in a deadly voice.  He had lost his patience with the voice.

'Your temper is giving me cause for alarm, Fluffy.  Why do I get the feeling that you don't like me around?'

'You are just realizing this?  You are _not_ me.  I would not take so long to have gathered that.'

'I will ignore that, since I am bent on helping you.'

'I do not need your help.'

_'YES YOU DO!!'_

Sesshoumaru went utterly still.  'You dare raise your voice to me?  Dare to show disrespect?  _To me_?'

_'You should know there is not much I will not dare... I am you after all,' _he sighs in disgust.  _'And once again I repeat myself...'_

Sesshoumaru frowned at the obvious truth in that answered statement.

'This is what you came to say?  How utterly strange that you would think I would care to hear it.'

_'No, that is not it!  What I came to say is this:  When I told you that a gift was yours fort the taking... I wasn't talking about _**that**.'

'That?'

'Oh, don't play stupid with me.  I'm in your mind remember?  Not, that I didn't appreciate your interpretation... but it wasn't what I meant.''

'Hmm.'  Sesshoumaru sighed again.  He still didn't regret last night.  'What did you mean?'

_'THAT you must learn on your own.  I cannot do everything!'_

'Baka'

'I heard that.'

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at those words, but said nothing.  He listened to the quietness in his head and after a while realized that his inner voice had left.  He wondered briefly if anyone else was being tortured by there conscience.  He also wondered if consciences can be purged; its not like he needed it.

He turned his gaze back to the girl in his arms.  Unconsciously he tightened his arm around her bringing her closer to him as he waited for her to wake up.

He didn't have long to wait.

Kagome shifted and pressed closer to the warmth behind her as she slowly started to wake up.  _'Warmth?'_  For a moment she had no idea where she was or what she was pressed up against... then it hit her.  Reality came slamming back with the feeling of cold water being splashed in one's face.  The events of last night ran through her mind and she knew _exactly _who was behind her providing her with warmth.  Sesshoumaru.

She figured he must have kept her warm through the rest of the night and was thankful for it since she only had the dress she was wearing the day before to sleep in since all her things were back at the camp.

Kagome remembered voicing her concern to the Taiyoukai after she'd bathed in the river and put her dress back on.  Of course, that was after she'd allowed him to turn around and look at her again.  He'd merely pulled her to him and wrapped his arms and tail around her.  After she'd gotten over her initial shock and nervousness she'd immediately felt much warmer and was asleep in a matter of moments.

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked rapidly to clear her vision as she lightly stroked the fluffy tail that was currently wrapped around her and lying on the ground in front of her.

Images of last night came flooding through her mind as she lay in the protective circle of the youkai's arms.  She could remember the kaleidoscope of sensations and emotions that had run through her at the time.  She blushed as she thought about the things that he'd done to her.  Kagome had always figured she'd wait for marriage before lying with a man and doing what she did with him, but when he'd kissed her she didn't have the heart or the will to deny him.  All she knew is that she didn't want to be with anyone else in _that_ way, but him.  So what did it matter if she waited for marriage or not?  She had no idea if marriage would even come into it.  He had not asked her and she was not going to push him; as if she could.

_'You are mine,'_ Kagome could almost feel his breath against her lips again as she remembered the words he had spoke to her last night.  She also recalled the giddy feeling that had run through her at hearing those words of possession.  She didn't want to belong to anyone else; she was in love with him.  Kagome didn't hold any illusions that he meant them in the way that she would like.  He didn't love her, but she knew he cared for her in some way... just not how she hoped and wanted.  She wondered if that would be enough for her since she was in love with him?  _'Could I spend the rest of my life with him when he doesn't love me?'_

The thought made her sad and dampened the glow she was wearing from the night before.  Kagome sighed heavily.  She feared that she wouldn't be able to stay with him without having his love in return, which meant she would be leaving him soon.  She felt like crying about that; not to mention she knew he wasn't going to like her leaving him either, just for the sheer fact he believed he _owned_ her now.  It didn't help matters that she desperately wanted to belong to him.

Kagome decided to leave that train of thought alone right now and instead think about something less complicated... like the fact that _she_ somehow regenerated his arm last night.  She had no idea how she did it, and had a feeling that it was going to cause all manners of problems when they returned to camp and the others.  She didn't thing the fact that Sesshoumaru's arm was back was going to go unnoticed... and she had no answers for the questions she knew she was going to get thrown at her.

Kagome was getting a headache just from the thought of the confrontation.

She briefly wondered if Mirouku might be able to shed some light on it, since going back to the village and asking Kaede would be out of the question.

Kagome exhaled lightly and nuzzled her face in his tail before turning on to her back to look up at the Taiyoukai behind her.  She knew he was awake, she didn't know how she knew it, but she did.

Sesshoumaru watched her press her face into his tail and felt a light sensation run through his body from the action.  He watched her turn onto her back and waited for her brown eyes to connect with his.

He'd been watching her from the moment she'd shifted and pressed her body against his, as she'd slowly come awake.  He'd seen the different emotions flit across her very expressive face.  He'd seen them all; from the ones he could interpret: confusion, surprise, wonderment, embarrassment, dread, and sadness; to the looks that he didn't understand.  But, what worried him were the fear and sadness.  He didn't like seeing them in her eyes or on her face.

When their eyes connected he searched hers for the reason for the fear and sadness he saw in them moments ago, but could not see anything.

"Sesshoumaru."

Kagome starred up at the face that haunted her dreams whether she was sleep or awake.  _'He really is beautiful,'_ she thought to herself as she took in the smooth skin, high cheekbones, soft, thin lips and beautiful honey-hued eyes.  She watched him arch an eyebrow at her in enquiry

She shifted her eyes back and forth between his for a moment before lowering her own and breaking the connection.  There were so many things she wanted to ask him.  So many things she wanted reassurance about, but she didn't have the courage to ask him.

"Nothing."

Kagome sat up, rubbed her hand through his tail one last time before releasing it, then gracefully got to her feet.  When he was on his feet and towering over her once more she spoke again.

"We should get back to the others.  I'm sure Inuyasha is ready to continue on our way."

_'Inuyasha.  Is that all she thinks about?'_ he wondered darkly.  Sesshoumaru knew that the thought was unfair of him, but he didn't care.  Right now, Inuyasha was the farthest thing from his mind, and he rather wanted to keep it that way.  He refrained from saying anything though, since he agreed that they did need to get back to the camp.  They'd been gone all through the night and he knew the others would have noticed by now.  While he could care less about what they might think about them, he knew Kagome did.

He gave a brief nod in agreement then patiently waited for her to precede him out of the clearing and back to the camp.

_**Back at the Camp**_

Sango had just finished preparing breakfast when she looked up to see Rin and Shippou coming back from playing in the trees nearby.  Mirouku was lounging against the base of a thick oak tree waiting for her to finish with breakfast, while she noticed Inuyasha was sitting in the top branches of the very same oak tree in true Inuyasha-form.  Sango also noticed that he was facing the direction that they'd found Kagome's barrier in earlier that morning or last night depending on how you looked at it.

She had a feeling that Inuyasha believed that Sesshoumaru was on the other side of the barrier with Kagome... or at least, he _strongly _suspects that he is.  Sango didn't understand why Inuyasha was soo upset though.  He was the one who chose the clay miko, so she didn't believe he had the right to be mad at Kagome or the Taiyoukai... at least not using what's happening between them as an excuse to tell

Sango visibly jumped when she heard the soft thump of Inuyasha's as he landednext to her when he leaped down from the top of the tree.

"They're coming."

Sango blinked at his words.  _'Who?"_ she wondered.  She figured he wasn't speaking of an enemy since he wasn't trying to pull out Tetsusiaga.  Which meant he could only be talking about Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Sango waited with baited breath as she looked towards the trail her friend had disappeared down yesterday.  When she saw her friend coming towards them from the path.  Sango squealed in delight as she dashed over to them and gave Kagome a fierce hug.

"KAGOME!!"

She'd been very worried about her friend, and though she didn't believe the Taiyoukai would ever hurt the younger girl she still couldn't help worrying.  Ever since she lost her brother she was a little sensitive about the people she cared about being out of her sight for too long.... even if Naraku was dead.

"Sango," giggled Kagome to her friend as she hugged the exterminator in return, "You act as if you haven't seen me in months!"

The older girl pulled back to give her friend a questioning look.

"Months?"

Kagome caught the look of confusion in her friend's eyes as she voiced her concern.  She rolled her eyes at herself; she always forgot little details like that.

"Never mind.  What are you guys doing?"

Sango continued to give her friend a confused look as she silently mused over the foreign word.  She figured it must signify a length of time, but she wasn't sure.  She figured she'd ask Kagome about it later and shrugged to herself in dismissal of the subject.

"I made breakfast, while we waited for you two to return."

Kagome nodded at this as she looked around.  She gave a nod in greeting to Mirouku as she spotted Shippou eating and smiled at her kitsune.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!"

Rin squealed at the top of her voice when she spotted her guardian.  She immediately jumped to her feet and made a mad dash for the tall youkai's legs.

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on top of her dark head in greeting.

"Rin.  I hope I find you well?" he inquired, though he already knew she was fine.  He'd already checked her over.

"Oh, yes Sesshoumaru-sama.  Rin is fine," she replied as she tipped her head back to look at him before continuing, "Though Jaken-sama has been most sad over Sesshoumaru-sama's absence."

Rin removed one of her hands from around his leg and pointed to a little green toad sitting a ways away from the rest of the group with a dejected look on his face.

At the sound of his master's quiet voice Jaken immediately raised his head in hope.  He prayed that it wasn't just his keen imagination.  He didn't think he could take much more of being in the company of the stupid hanyou and his ningen friends.  Not to mention, if that damn houshi bopped him on his head once more with that staff of his, he was _not_ going to be held accountable for his actions... at least not if his Sesshoumaru-sama was there.

"YAY!  You returned, master Sesshoumaru!"

He was just about to launch himself across the campsite at his master when he thought about what he was doing and decided walking was better.  _'What am I, a stupid ningen child?'_

Sesshoumaru starred down at his retainer calmly and waited to see how long it would take the little toad to put his foot in his mouth.  He was not kept waiting long.

"Sesshoumaru-sama where have you been?  Do you know what these ningens have done to me?!"

Jaken looked up at his lord and immediately recognized his mistake.  You'd think after being the young lord's retainer for so long he would have learned when to shut his mouth.  He saw the impassive look on Sesshoumaru's face and tried to rectify his problem, but really had no hope in passifying his master.

"I mean... My Lord... I ..uh, didn't mean to ... ah, t-to question you, because... of course, you don't have... have..." he trailed off as he couldn't find anything sufficient enough to say.

Sesshoumaru stared motionlessly at the inferior creature before him.  He refrained from doing harm to his retainer since Rin was still standing too close to him, but he would pay the toad back for his insolence later.

"Jaken take Rin to the river to bathe.  Do not dally."

Jaken sighed in relief; he was not sure why he was off the hook, but he was going to take the gift he was given and run with it.  He led Rin down the path Kagome and Sesshoumaru had just come from in silence.

Sesshoumaru watched them leave silently as Kagome watched him.

Kagome had observed the interaction between Sesshoumaru and Rin as well as him and his retainer.  The first brought a warm smile to her face as she could see the obvious affection he had for the girl-child even though it didn't show at all; the second made her laugh, though she stifled it as not to embarrass the little toad.  Why she cared; she had no idea, but she didn't want to laugh at the toad as he coward before the youkai.  Besides, Mirouku and Shippou-chan were laughing enough for the both of them.... not to mention Sango's smile.

Kagome smiled at the Taiyoukai when his eyes caught hers.

Sango watched the smile her friend gave the Taiyoukai and even though he didn't give one back, she had a feeling he'd somehow responded to it.  She just didn't see it.

"Kagome what happened to you?"

Kagome returned her attention to her friend when she heard her name, but gave her a confused look when she heard the question.  She had no idea what Sango meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha ran into your barrier last night..."

"Oh."

Sango waited a few seconds, but when she realized her friend was not going to elaborate she continued, "Yeah, we heard you scream."

Kagome felt her face turn three shades of red, as her eyes grew wide.  She had to fight to keep from turning to look at Sesshoumaru as she remembered _exactly _why she'd been screaming last night.

Sango watched her friend do a wonderful imitation of a tomato and wondered at her reaction. _ 'Ooh, theres something here...'_

"Why did you scream?  Were you hurt?"

"Huh?" she asked dazedly as she tried not too panic.  She couldn't believe they'd heard her.  Was she that loud?  _'Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God...'_

"Why did you scream last night?"

"Scream?" she squeaked out.  Frantically trying to think of a good excuse...lie.  _'Mama always said I was no good at lying.  You'd think I'd have gotten better after lying to my friends back home for so long....'_

Kagome could feel the blood rushing to her face and was surprised she had any more room up there for any more blood to get in.  She saw Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye to her right and froze.  Was that a gleam she saw in his eyes?  She knew he could hear everything Sango was asking.  Was that amusement she saw?  _'He better not be laughing,'_ she thought warningly.

She turned her head sharply in his direction to get a better look at his eyes.  She realized too late that perhaps looking at him would not be a good idea.

When Kagome saw the assessing look Sango was giving her, she felt her blush returning.  Lord, was she going to do this every time he was near her now.  It was bad enough she still developed those ever annoying butterflies in her stomach and her heart always seemed to beat just a little faster whenever he came near... now she had to contend with the blushing.

_'All I know is, if he laughs I swear to all that's Holy I will castrate him...'_  Of course, that would be after she woke up from fainting at the sight of seeing him laughing.  That would be a shock in itself.

Just then Kagome realized Sango was staring at her expectantly.  She had no idea why though...  She gave her friend an apologetic look and hoped she'd catch her meaning.

Sango saw the befuddled look on her friends face as well as the unspoken apology.  She guessed the younger girl had somehow forgot her question.

"Why did you scream last night?  We were all worried."

_'Oh, yea...' _ Kagome's face flushed as she deliberately kept her gaze away from Sesshoumaru's knowing eyes.

"I... uh... I fell in the river..." she trailed off and had the good sense to look sheepishly as though she was embarrassed to admit such a fact.  The feelings were so similar to have the statement so far from the truth.

"Oh.  That must have been... surprising."

"You don't know the half of it," muttered Kagome under her breath.

"It was a good thing Sesshoumaru went after you then, huh?" she asked though it was not really a question as much as it was a statement.

"Oh, yeah... very good thing."  She couldn't help smiling to herself at that.  She could not bring herself to regret what happened between them.

"Well at least you are alright now," chimed in a masculine voice.

Both females turned to the houshi and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"This much I know.  Your barrier would not have stayed intact if you were in any danger," he replied with a smile from his position by the tree.  "By the way, I had no idea you could make such a barrier."

"Neither did I, but when I wanted to... ah, insure my privacy that is what came out."

"Hmm."

No one said anything for a moment as they all lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.  All of them knowing that something wasn't being said.  All of them dwelling on there own, personal thoughts, that when Inuyasha voiced his observation Kagome was not prepared for it.

"So, Sesshoumaru.  I see you 'acquired' another arm!  How'd you pull that off?" sneered Inuyasha nastily.  "Pun intended."  He was still feeling testy about Sesshoumaru being on the other side of the barrier with Kagome... especially now that his suspicion had been confirmed by their arrival back at the camp together.

Inuyasha could sense something between them that wasn't there before and while he couldn't put his finger on it specifically, he knew it was there.  Whatever it was, it was making him hurt inside.... and _that_ he didn't understand.  The last time he'd hurt like this he'd just found out that Kikyou was working with Naraku against him.  He'd felt betrayed then, he didn't understand what that had to do with now though.

Kagome went utterly still when she heard what Inuyasha said.  She'd wondered how long it would take them to notice the Taiyoukai's arm.  Though she'd thought Mirouku would be the one to notice first; or even Jaken, the obsessed little toad.

"It looks like a good match too.  So, who'd you murder this time, eh?  Some poor, unsuspecting Inu-youkai?"  Inuyasha continued his rant at his brother, **" You asshole!  You, have no shame do you!?  You're such a bastard!"**

Sesshoumaru just watched, impassively, Inuyasha's little outburst.  He could care less what the hanyou thought of him.  He could never aspire to be as great as he, so why should he give a damn what the baka thought.  

"On, the contrary, half-breed, I know perfectly well who my father is... or was," he said in his usually quiet, velvety voice.  "Though it pains me every time I am reminded of this fact, it goes without saying that he is the very same man who sired your filthy self."

Kagome immediately sweat dropped.  She could see the rest of the group had tensed as well.  They knew what reaction the Taiyoukai's words what produce.  It was no secret that it was the desired effect.  She could see her friends looking at her to stop the budding war... _'But, how the hell am I suppose to do that?  And why me??'_

A part of her-a very small part-was tempted to let the two youkais fight it out.  She was tired of it all; if they wanted to kill each other, who was she to tell them 'no'.  Kagome sighed to herself at that thought, she knew she would never allow them to kill each other, though she knew she could save herself a _lot_ of future headaches if she did.

"**FILTHY!  WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING FILTHY!?"** yelled Inuyasha as he advanced on his brother.

Sesshoumaru's look of boredom did not change as he watched his brother.

Kagome wasn't fooled by that look.  She knew the Taiyoukai was enjoying this immensely.  She'd bet he'd be salivating at the mouth right now, at the prospect of killing Inuyasha, if it weren't so undignified for him to do so.  She had to stop this. Now.

"Inuyasha."

"Were you not paying attention?  I did not think my words were so difficult to understand."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he ignored Kagome calling his name.  He took another step forward as he put his hand on his Tetsusaiga.  He was finally going to rid himself of the Taiyoukai.  He'd been in his company far too long these pass months and he could no longer take it.  Him being with Kagome behind that barrier was the last straw.

"SESS-" he began only to be cut off by Kagome stepping between him and his prey.

"Its his," Kagome said quietly as she moved between the warring brothers.  She had no idea what she was going to do or say when she'd made the move to step between them, but she knew that wasn't it._  'What the hell did I tell him that for?'_  It was too late now.

Sesshoumaru heard what she said, and was sufficiently stunned, though he hid the reaction well.  He didn't think she'd tell them so soon... not until they'd figured out exactly _how _it happened.

"What?" asked Inuyasha as he stilled.  Saying he was confused would be an understatement.  He had no idea what she meant, because she couldn't be saying what he'd immediately thought... it wasn't possible.  Was it?

Kagome sighed as she noted everyone's eyes and attention were firmly on her now.  See, this was why she screwed up the play she was in, in her third grade class, of the story "A Night Before Christmas"; she hated the spotlight.  She tried not to wring her fingers as a sign of nervousness as she looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes before she spoke.

"I said, its his."

Inuyasha starred at her for a moment looking back and forth between her eyes.  He didn't like what he was hearing.  How could the arm be _his_?  He'd cut it off, he should know, it was one of the most memorable moments in his life.

"It can't be," he stated emphatically, still in denial.  "What do you mean?"

Kagome saw the flickering emotions pass over his face.  From denial, to wonder, to disbelief, to fear, to suspicion... where it stopped.

"What I said, is what I mean," she answered softly.  "The arm is his own.  Its back."

Inuyasha took this in silently.  He figured it must be true from the look on her face.  His eyes flitted to the demon towering behind her then back to hers.  He had a feeling there was something she wasn't telling him.  His suspicion grew.

"How?"

She knew he was going to ask that.  Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes on the back of her head and she knew he was listening intently.  Somehow, she had a feeling that whatever she said to Inuyasha's question, would have an effect on the Taiyoukai.  She had a feeling that what she said next was very important... she didn't know why, but she had that feeling in her gut.

If Kagome could read minds, she'd know her gut was very right.  Sesshoumaru was listening to her every word.  He could sense her nervousness as he noted her bald fists at her side.  He was wondering whether she would tell her _precious_ Inuyasha the truth... or something else.  Would she tell him she was the one who restored his arm?  He hoped she would.  He did not understand why this was so important to him, but it was.

Kagome licked her lips as she looked at the demon in front of her.  She knew he was _not_ going to like what she said next, but she wouldn't lie to him... or _for_ Sesshoumaru.  If, that was what the Taiyoukai wanted... she didn't know.

"I did it.  I don't know how exactly, but I was the one who restored Sesshoumaru's arm.  And, before you ask, no, I don't understand how I did it either."

They starred at one another.  Inuyasha couldn't believe she would do that.  She was with him when he'd cut off the limb, why would she give it back to him?  Did she trust him that much?  Care for him that much?  Kagome was wondering what was going through Inuyasha's head.  She could see the hurt and bewilderment, but she didn't understand it.  She knew he hated his brother, but she couldn't imagine that he hadn't figured out by now that _she_ didn't share the same feelings toward the Taiyoukai.  He couldn't be _that_ blind!  No, he was only that blind when it came to his clay miko.

"Only a blood spell has the power to restore what only time could do.  That and mystical animals, but there are none in these parts of the country."

Everyone's head swiveled towards the voice.  They all stared at the houshi in different degrees of curiosity and confusion... all, except the Taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru had heard of the 'Blood Spells' before.  He'd never met a miko who had perform one though.  He'd heard there was two kinds of 'Blood Spells' and that one form could only be done once.  He was surprised the houshi knew about this.  He wondered how much Mirouku knew... then again, he was the son of a well-known houshi.

"What do you mean, Mirouku?"

"Blood Spell.  What is that?"

Both females asked at once.  They were watching him with identical expressions on their faces.  Eyes wide.

Mirouku turned away from the group and put out the fire Sango used to make breakfast.  He wasn't sure how to tell them what they wanted to know.  It wasn't a secret or anything, since most mikos knew about blood spells, but for him to tell someone who had no idea he'd have to explain everything.  He was surprised Kaede hadn't at least told Kagome about a blood spell... since it was obvious she didn't teach her how to perform one.  If that was so, then that meant Kagome used the other form of blood spell... the form that could only be used once.  He sighed to himself as he settled on the ground in the same spot he'd been in when their two missing members had shown up.  He didn't want to think about what _must_ have happened between the miko and the Taiyoukai last night.  He may have a lecherous mind most of the time, but he didn't want that image in his head... not to mention what he knew the knowledge would do to Inuyasha... even though he knew the hanyou brought it on himself.  He would not want to be Inuyasha right now... or for that matter, for the next few days.

Mirouku looked up at his friends and gestured for them all to get comfortable.  He watched as they all exchanged curious looks then moved forward to do as he silently asked.  Sango moved to sit beside Mirouku, Kagome sat straight across from him, legs folded with Shippou in her lap; he'd claimed the spot the moment she was settled.  Rin, who'd just returned with Jaken from the lake freshly cleaned, sat down beside Kagome and leaned her body against the older girl's.  Sesshoumaru moved to stand in a spot against a near by tree.  He leaned his back against it, arms folded across his chest.  Jaken stood beside him.  Inuyasha, who was the last to move, folded his legs and sat on Mirouku's right halfway between him and Kagome.

"Alright Mirouku.  What's all this about a blood spell?" asked Inuyasha as he folded his arms across his chest; not realizing how much he and Sesshoumaru looked alike in such a pose.

"Well, where to begin..." breathed Mirouku thoughtfully.

"The beginning will do fine Mirouku-chan," said Sango softly.

Kagome nodded in agreement.  She really wanted to know what this 'blood spell' was.

"Alright.  To save the trouble of a long and drawn out tell... lets just say that many, many ages ago a Mage learned that women held within them a great power.  Not all women mind you, only those who held the power to heal within them.  These women held the power to change many things.  They could do wonderful and terrifying acts.  They had the power to change bad blood within a being."

"To purify," cut in Sesshoumaru quietly.

Everyone turned to look in his direction, but he only had eyes for the miko.  They watched silently as his and Kagome's eyes met and held... sharing a moment that none of them were apart of, though they were all present.

"Yes," Mirouku breathed and waited for everyone's attention to return to him.  He waited for Kagome's eyes to lock with his.  "Those women would later be known as Mikos here, but in other worlds they are called by other names.  Back then they were known as Mystics.  Though these women were very powerful, they were still mortal.  They could be killed.  So, they were not omnipotent.  The problem was that many of the things they could do, youkai could also do as well.  It seemed the only difference was that mikos had the power to purify youkai blood... which was not good for youkai who were not...uh, very nice," his eyes glanced briefly on Sesshoumaru.  "So, an all out war began, between the Youkais and the Mikos.  Many were lost on both sides... more on the miko's side though.  Then one day a Mage by the name of Kaeto learned something.  Something that would turn the tide in the fight between the demons and the priestesses."

"The Blood spells."

"Yes, the blood spells," he nodded at Sango as his eyes lit on her beautiful face for a moment.  "Kaeto learned that the secret to a Miko's hidden power... the ultimate power, lay within their blood.  With a spell he found in an old scroll he learned that that secret power could be unleashed if performed correctly by said Miko."

"What did the spell allow a miko to do?" asked Kagome.

"Anything," he said as his eyes locked on hers.  "Once a Miko performed this spell she would have the ability to do whatever she wished with the aid of her blood.  Just a tiny drop and her need or wish to do or change something and it would happen.  Of course, it also depended on how strong of a miko they were and how pure a soul they had.  See misconception have always been 'how pure of heart are you', but that is not so, it is 'how pure of soul' are you.  You see, the soul governs everything; the heart, the mind, and the body.  If you had a pureness of soul then everything else was irrelevant."

"Is that why I have seen some mikos carrying a dagger at their waist?"

"Yes, a miko must always use the same dagger as well as clean it after every spell.  Their daggers are very important.  If fallen into the wrong hands that miko's life could be in grave danger.  This is why many mikos today are not taught the blood spell, what many call a 'blood curse', for once the opening spell is performed their can be no turning back."

"How is it done?"

"**WHAT?!"** sputtered Inuyasha loudly.  "Kagome you can't be thinking of performing that!  If you were to lose that dagger... No, you won't do it."

"Inuyasha I didn't say I was going to.  I would just like to know how.  You never know if I may need it..."

"But, I thought you knew how to already.  Isn't that what this is all about?  That you did a blood spell to restore Sesshoumaru's arm?" asked Sango in confusion.

Kagome thought about that, but she had no idea.  Now that Sango had brought that up, she was confused again too.  Was it possible to do a blood spell without performing the 'opening spell', she wondered silently?  If so why didn't Mirouku say so?  She looked up at her friend; her confusion in her eyes.

"Mirou-" she began to voice her questions only to be cut off by Sesshoumaru's quietly firm voice.

"There are two kinds."

"What?" asked Sango confusedly; her face in a frown.  She had no idea what he meant by that.  _'Two kinds of what?'_  She looked at Kagome and saw the same look of befuddlement and felt a small since of relief.  At least, she wasn't the only one lost.  She didn't have to look at Inuyasha to know he was lost too.

"There are two kinds of blood spells," he clarified; never taking his gaze from Kagome.  He could not say more, because he didn't know how the other kind of blood spell worked.  All he knew was what the houshi had already told them and he was not about to share his lack of knowledge with the rest of them.  So, he decided he'd leave it at that.

"There are two kinds?" asked Kagome quietly, though it wasn't really a question.

"He is right.  There are two different kinds of blood spells.  The one I told you and another," he waited for Kagome to break eye contact with the Taiyoukai and look at him.  He immediately caught her eye wanting to make sure she had, at least, a hint of what he was talking about before he continued, "the other can only be done once.  This one is very powerful and a Miko's mind and heart must be one for it to work.  It can be done subconsciously.  It is only used for healing or something good.  It cannot be used to do harm.  Many have tried to access this power by force or other means, and it has always ended very badly for the unfortunate person who believed they could do that."

Kagome's face went pale.  She didn't completely understand what Mirouku was trying to tell her, but for some reason it didn't sound good.  She had the strangest feeling that he knew what her and Sesshoumaru had done last night.  She didn't know why she had the feeling, but she did.

_'The houshi knows,'_ he thought to himself.  Sesshoumaru had no idea how he found out... actually he had a good idea, since he had a very good idea how the second blood spell is done.  He had a feeling it had to do with Kagome's virgin blood and since it was obvious that it had to be the second form of blood spell that Kagome performed, he could see how the houshi had come to the correct conclusion.  He could tell the houshi had no intentions of saying anything else in front of the rest of them.  He was sure Kagome would corner the houshi later and find out the rest.  He'd leave them to it.  Besides they needed to be on their way.  The castle was another two days journey away... or the spot where Naraku's castle once stood and since they were traveling at a human's speed he figured they should get going.

Sesshoumaru quietly voiced the suggestion they leave.

Kagome immediately jumped on the suggestion; anything to change the subject.  After gathering their stuff and cleaning the area they all agreed it was time to leave and left to catch up with the Taiyoukai.  He'd walked out of camp in the direction they were headed when he'd made the suggestion.  That was fifteen minutes ago.

_**Later that day as the Sun was setting**_

The day had been fairly quiet.  Everyone had been lost in there own thoughts.  Inuyasha had disappeared on them twice when Kikyou's soul stealers had come into view.  The last time he'd come back visibly upset.  Kagome had wondered if their was trouble in Hell, then immediately chastised herself for the mean thought.  She'd caught Sesshoumaru watching her a couple of times, though she wasn't sure on a few occasions if he was watching her or Rin, since she was playing the game 'I spy' with the little girl and Shippou.  She'd taught it to them when she noticed they were getting bored with all the walking.  She figured it was a good way to teach the kids to always keep an eye on their surroundings as well.  The game had actually become pretty fun when Sango and Mirouku had joined in the game.  It had come to halt though, when Kagome had said 'I spy something fluffy and white' thinking to give the children something easy.  While she'd been talking about the clouds in the sky, Rin and Shippou had immediately guessed Sesshoumaru's tail.

When images of Kagome pressing her face into said tail made her cheeks burn something fierce, especially when those gold eyes turned to look at her with one eyebrow cocked up, she'd quickly declared the game was over.  Then thoughts about what Mirouku had said had returned and she was once again lost in her own mind.

She'd seen Mirouku and Sango holding hands a few times and had speculated on that as she wondered whether the taijiya had told the houshi how she felt.  She decided she'd ask her friend later when they'd realized the sun was going down and found another spot near a heat spring to make camp.

She was glad they only had one more full day of walking before they reached their destination.  She had a feeling that after this she was going to find somewhere to put her feet up and stay that way for at least a month.

Sesshoumaru watched her gather her things and head for the heat spring.  He'd been watching her all day.  He didn't know what to make of her.  He was surprised that she'd told them she was the one who restored his arm as well as the fact that she didn't jump on the chance to pretend she knew a blood spell.  Though he had to admit, the thought of her doing that wasn't plausible.  He couldn't see her 'pretending' anything for anyone.  He wondered if, she realized that once the rest of them learned what the second form of a blood spell was, that they'd know _exactly_ what he and her had been doing last night?  Part of him wanted them to find out so he could see her reaction, while another part of him was wary at it.  And because of this indecision in him, he'd been thinking about it and _her_ all day.  It didn't help that he could hear her laughter and smell her scent, not to mention his own scent mixed in with hers, it was driving him mad.  He wanted so badly to touch her, but he wasn't sure if his touch would be welcome.  She hadn't spoken to him since this morning when he was trying his hardest not to laugh at her discomfort when the taijiya was innocently questioning the miko about them sleeping together.

He didn't know what she was doing to him, but it was starting to make him worry.  He hadn't laughed since his okaasan died when he was the equivalent of a three-year old toddler, though he could do the things a five year old could do at that age.

Sesshoumaru watched her lift her hair off her neck to fan the back of it before gracefully letting it fall again.  Her moves were so sensuous.  It was as if her neck was calling to his lips, his teeth... calling for him to come and mark her as his.  It had taken all his will power not to do it this morning when he was watching her, now it was taking more of it.  He didn't want to mark her.  Well, he _did_, just not like that.  For some reason, he wanted her consent, he wanted her to _choose_ to belong to him.  He didn't understand it.  Usually when he wanted something, no matter what it was, he just took it.  He didn't like what she was doing to him.  He had to get away from her... if for just a little while.  Maybe he'd start thinking like himself again.

He walked over to Kagome just as she was telling Sango that she'd meet the other at the springs and told her to go on ahead without her.  She was turning around to head in the opposite direction when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

He watched her jump a foot as she spun around in her direction.

"SESSHOUMARU!" she screamed.  "DON'T DO THAT!  MY GOD!"

Kagome placed her hand over her racing heart.  Between him and Inuyasha she wasn't going to live to see thirty.  Inuyasha had startled her earlier, by just 'appearing' behind her and starting to talk like she knew he was there.  If she wasn't so preoccupied she might have heard them both coming, but as it was, she didn't, so she got the scare of her life instead.

Sesshoumaru frowned as his ears twitched from the volume of her scream.

"You are very jumpy.  Why?"

"I am not jumpy.  You just shouldn't sneak up on people like that.  Make some noise next time and stop skulking," she heaved.  She knew what she said wasn't true at all, but she'd be damned if she'd tell him that she was startled because she was thinking about him.  Nope.

Kagome saw his frown and knew he wasn't buying what she said.  She was thankful he didn't pursue the subject.

"Did you want to tell me something?  I was on my way to join Sango after I spoke to Mirouku."

As he guessed earlier... she was going to corner the houshi while she had the opportunity.

"Yes.  I am going to check on my lands.  I shall be back in the morning.  Do not leave from this spot until I get here.  Though, I expect I will be back before any of you have woken."

"Oh," she responded.  He was leaving; was all she could think.  "Alright."

He saw the look on her face and wanted so badly to kiss the worry away.  He didn't.

"I will be leaving Jaken and Rin here."

Maybe that would ease her mind.

It did.  She knew he would not leave the girl and his retainer behind if he had no plans of returning.  She smiled brightly at him and moved in to kiss his cheek, but caught herself and straightened before she could make a fool of herself.  Her cheeks tinged pink as she bid him goodnight and watched his cloud form beneath his feet and take flight carrying him away from her.

Kagome sighed for a moment as she watched before she remembered that she had a question for Mirouku.  She quickly made her way over to him.

"Mirouku.  You showed me how to perform the opening spell, now I want you to tell me about the other form of blood spell.  The one that can only be done once."

Mirouku looked up at her quietly for a moment and gave her a thoughtful look before he spoke.

"The second spell is called The Spell of the Innocent.  It is simply a miko using her virgin blood.  This is why it can only be used for good.  A miko must give up this power willingly.  It would grant the one she bestows it upon something of tangible use that the grantee wants, but cannot claim for themselves for whatever reason as long as the miko's heart and mind is willing to allow it.  Some have tried to take this power by force, if you know what I mean, it has always ended very badly."

"Why has it always ended badly?"

"Because not only is said offender trying to take a power that is ultimate in its own right, said offender is also trying to take and innocence that is not theirs to take.  It is the gravest offense against a woman and therefore the punishment is not only immediate, but fierce.  Suffice to say, the offender does not leave with his life."

"Hmm,"

"Yes, hmm.  People should look at life more carefully.  Not do such things.  Don't they know, no matter what, they cannot get out alive."

Kagome thought about that as she bid him goodbye and went to join Sango at the spring.  She was wondering if perhaps she should go on without them.  She thought about how Mirouku said that 'you cannot get out alive' and wondered if she should be asking them to do this.  The shikon jewel was her responsibility and as he said, death was inevitable, what right did she have to ask them to walk into something blindly?  They had no idea what they would find when they reached their destination.  All they knew was that they were walking into a trap.  Who said they _all_ had to?  She was the one who had to get the jewel back to go home... among other reasons.

She was so deep in thought Kagome didn't sense the small body that had jumped down onto the path in front of her blocking her way.  For the second time in two nights, she ran into a body.

This time when Kagome fell backwards she hit the ground.  She quickly looked up to see who she'd run into and looked into a pair of red eyes.

"Kagura"

Kagura had braced herself for the impact when she realized the miko was too deep in thought to have sensed her presence this time.  She watched the other girl get gracefully to her feet and wipe herself off.  After Kagome had gathered her things off the ground and stood before her composedly did she finally speak.

"I will not go around the bush with you, for there is not much time.  I have come to take you with me.  Whether it be by force is up to you."

"Take me with you?  Where?"

"To the castle."

"The castle?  You mean Naraku's?" she asked and when the other girl nodded she continued, "But, it no longer stands."

"Enough for his purposes."

"What?"

"Miko, I do not have much time.  If you want the Shikon jewel back you will come with me.  Either, way you are going now."

"You were sent to kidnap me," Kagome said in understanding.  "By who?"

"I cannot say right now.  What is you're choice?  Make it quickly?"

Kagome thought about it.  She knew all she had to do was scream and Inuyasha and the rest would come running, not that she needed help with the wind demon.  She was sure she could take her since the demon was all by herself apparently, but then she thought about what she was thinking before she was so rudely interrupted... and wondered.

'Maybe this is what I was needing?'

With that thought in mind Kagome made her decision.  Perhaps she wouldn't live to regret it.

Kagura saw the miko's brown eyes hardened as she slightly nodded her head at the air.

"You have decided.  What is it?"

Kagome sighed and took a step forward closer to the other girl and prayed she wasn't making a big mistake.  Though, since Naraku was dead, she really didn't see what she had to worry about.  He was the worse demon ever, right?

"Lead the way."

Kagura stared at the miko for a moment wanting to tell her to run away, but pulled out a small feather instead and tossed it on the wind.  It immediately grew into a much larger form of itself and carried the two girls away.

Kagome had one thought in her head when she stepped on the feather; there was no going back now.

                                                                            ~*~

A/N:  I am soooo sorry, this took me so long to get up.  Life came and tapped me on the shoulder and I had to go play in the real world for a lttle while.  But, I am back now, and am writing once more... I even have another story in the making, but I wont be putting it up until this one is finnished... maybe, if I can wait that long.  Theres about 10 more chapters to this...  Once again I am so sorry.  Thank you to all those who reviewed and all those who sent me the get-up-off-your-lazy-ass-and-update-emails as well.  Some were very creative with their death threats, I must say....  Anyway, I hope you enjoy the latest.


	14. Naraku

Disclaimer:  I almost forgot about this...and for a moment the world was perfect.  I own nothing....

_~ Curiosity will conquer fear even more then bravery will. ~_

_                                    -James Stephens_

Chapter 14:  Naraku

Kagome watched the figure in the distance grow steadily larger as they flew nearer to it.  When she was able to make out what it was her eyes opened in shock as she let out an audible gasp.  She couldn't believe her eyes!  The building before her looked like something you'd see in her natural time, five hundred years in the future, not what you would find in the Sengoku Jidai Era.  It looked like a mere shadow of its former glory, like an echo of a past life that it would never get back, no matter how a person tried to rebuild it.  The castle was so charred in places, places where there was actually something standing, and in other places big chunks were missing as if someone had misplaced entire walls of stone.  She wondered how anyone could live in such a place... comfortably or otherwise.

Something about the ruin was bothering her.

Kagome gave the building a horrified look and prayed that that was not there destination, though she was loosing hope in that as they drew closer to the monstrosity.  She couldn't help wondering whom Kagura was working for now and why they would choose to live in such a disastrous looking place?  Kagome sighed as she stared at the looming figure growing in front of her.  For a moment she stayed that way, then she turned her attention to her 'guide'.

Kagome had an unobstructed view of the wind demon's back from her spot a few paces behind her on the large feather.  She wondered why Kagura had given her a choice earlier instead of just trying to take her by force.  It was almost as if the other girl didn't want to do it.  Which she didn't understand; she knew the young demon didn't like her very much, so why would Kagura _not_ want to cause her trouble?  Something just didn't make sense, but she wouldn't worry about it.  All she wanted was to get the shikon jewel and get out of there as soon as she could.

She looked around her at the dark sky and wondered what time it was.  She knew they'd been flying for about five hours now, which attested to the speed of the feather since she knew they're destination was another days journey from where they had camped at.  It didn't feel as if they were moving that fast though, she was thankful for that because she still wasn't feeling all that secure, after all she was flying on a gigantic _feather_.  No matter how big it was, it was still a feather.

Kagome wondered if the rest of them had realized she was missing yet.  _'What am I saying? Of, course they have...'_  She knew Sango would have already started to wonder where she was and would have come back to the camp all crazy and worried.  She hated that she hadn't at least stopped to tell one of them what she was doing, but she knew she couldn't do that because _none_ of them would have allowed her to do this alone... no ifs about it.  She knew that they were all worried about her and she hated that she was putting them through that, but what other choice was there?  There was too much of the unknown where they were headed and besides, they were only a day behind her.  What could happen in a day?  She hoped they were okay as she tilted her head back to watch the stars twinkle in the sky.

_~*~Back at the campsite~*~_

"What do you mean she never showed up at the heat spring?  Where the hell is she?!?"

"Thats what I said Inuyasha!!  Now, stop yelling at me!  And if I knew where she was would I be asking you guys?!"

Mirouku sighed as he watched the other two face off against each other, nose to nose.  They'd been at it on and off for four hours now.  Inuyasha would go off into the forest and try to see if he could find any clue as to where she went, but he could only see where she'd stopped walking about half way between the campsite and the heat springs.  All he could tell is that she'd obviously fell over then had gotten back up, but that's where her trail stopped.  There was no sigh of a struggle or anything.  Mirouku wasn't surprised at that though... actually he had expected that since he didn't believe there was a struggle.  He figured if there had been a struggle one of them would have heard something.  There was no way someone could just fight and kidnap a miko with Kagome's power level without someone seeing or hearing _something._

He looked over to see Shippou and Rin sitting quietly beside each other.  Both of them were watching him intently as he seemed to be the only adult who seemed to be showing any signs of having a brain at the moment.  He knew they were worried for Kagome.  He heard Rin mutter a "Sesshoumaru-sama" a couple of times and he had to say, he'd feel much better when the Taiyoukai returned too.  Maybe he'd actually have an idea of what to do.

"You guys," he sighed as he interrupted their staring contest.  He waited for their eyes to connect with his before he continued, " Lets go over the facts, okay."  He didn't wait for them to agree.  "We know that she left here and that she didn't make it to the spring.  Now I know it was only about twenty minutes between her leaving and Sango returning worried about Kagome.  So, unless she has a talent for flying that we didn't know about she shouldn't have been able to get that far without help, right?"

They nodded and waited to see where the monk was going with his thinking.

"And we know she didn't go with Sesshoumaru, because he was gone way before she'd left to go to the spring.  I saw him leave and so did Inuyasha from the top of the tree.  There's no sign of a struggle and the clothes she took with her are no where to be found, so we have to assume they're still in her possession...."

Sango and Inuyasha exchanged identical looks as he trailed off.  They had a feeling they weren't going to like what he said next, but waited quietly for him to continue.

After a moment Mirouku picked up where he left off.  "So, it can only mean that she went with whoever she ran into in the forest.  Which she had to have done since there is no way she couldn't have gotten far without help."

"Alright Mirouku.  Let's just assume you're right for a moment.  That brings up the questions _who_ and _where_?"

"Well Inuyasha I cannot answer the _who_, but the where is fairly obvious: _where _are we headed?"

"What are you saying Mirouku?" asked Sango as she took a step closer to the monk.  "Do you mean she has gone there alone?"

Mirouku stared into a pair of eyes that he'd grown to know so well... a face he saw even in his dreams.  He didn't want to answer her question, because he knew how it would affect her.  He knew she'd be even more worried and scared for their friend.

He moved forward and wrapped his arms around the woman he loved more then life itself and pulled her close as he whispered to her.  "Yes, Sango, but I do not think she's alone."

"Mirouku, who could she have gone with?  _Why _would she go without us?"  She rested her forehead on his shoulder as she exhaled heavily.

"I have no idea Sango, but I would imagine she went without us to protect us."

"What the hell are you talking about Mirouku?  Like I need a stupid ningen to protect me?!"

"Think Inuyasha," he replied as he moved his arm to swiftly knock the hanyou over the head with his staff without letting go of Sango and ignoring the hanyou's outraged look, "Kagome knows we are walking into a trap and not just any trap since we have no idea _what _or _who_ we are up against.  All we know is that Kagura has something to do with it, but that doesn't mean much in the end.  It is only expected, given the type of person Kagome is, that such odds will not go on noticed.  She would not want us to get into any more trouble for her... especially with odds like this.  Kagome would do anything to protect those she care about."

**"Well that's just stupid!!"**

"Indeed," said Mirouku quietly.  He couldn't help agreeing with Inuyasha.  This was not one of Kagome's brighter ideas.  He couldn't help thinking that it was going to prove to be a very dumb idea.

"We need Sesshoumaru."

Mirouku heard the quiet statement coming from his shoulder and couldn't help agreeing with that as well.

"Indeed."

Inuyasha also heard Sango's quiet words and had to bite his tongue to keep from making a crass remark.  It took more effort then he thought, but he managed... just barely.

"Jaken?" called Mirouku suddenly.

"Yes," answered the toad from his spot near the children.

"When do you suppose the Taiyoukai will be back?"

Jaken didn't like telling these stupid humans anything about his master, but he knew they would not take silence for an answer.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has gone to check on his lands.  He will return by daybreak."

"Sesshoumaru-sama..."

They all went still when they heard the childish whisper and waited with baited breaths... but the little girl said nothing more.  The kitsune hadn't said a word for the better part of two hours.

"We have to go after her," said Inuyasha quietly to no one in particular.

"No," said Mirouku.  There was no way they could follow at night with the children, besides he'd rather wait for the Taiyoukai to return.  He had a feeling he wasn't going to be very happy when he learned the miko wasn't there... and he had a feeling they were going to need his strength when they reached whatever was waiting for them at the end of their journey.  "We wait for morning."

Jaken sighed and leaned his head back to gaze at the darken sky.  He was worried about the miko too, though it was more for the fact that he knew his Sesshoumaru-sama was going to be very angry when he returned, then it was for the girl's health.  Though if he was to be honest, he did sort of like the young ningen women.  She was powerful and seemed to care for _all _life not just ningens.  He could grow to respect her... once he got over all the times she'd hit him in the past.  He did not once think about the fact that he'd deserved those hits every time.  He just hoped his young master would not blame him for the miko's disappearance.

He sighed once more and prayed, as well as dreaded, the sight of daybreak.

_**_

_~*~At the Castle ruins~*~_

Kagome followed Kagura around the ruined castle.  She noted that it looked as if they were going to the back, behind the castle, rather then into the sad looking object.  In some ways it was a fascinating sight... to see something that from all appearances should not be standing at all.  She wondered briefly how long it would continue to hold out?  She guessed that as long as it was not greatly disturbed it would continue standing long pass her death even if it was on the proverbial 'last leg'.

Once again she got an uneasy feeling about the castle.  Something just wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was that was bothering her about it.

They'd been on the ground for about twenty minutes.  When they'd landed the feather had immediately reverted to its normal size.  Then they had stood quietly for about ten minutes while she'd watched the wind demon just stand there and stare fixedly at the ruined castle.  Kagome had waited patiently as the other woman just stood there staring, then she'd watched worriedly as the demon had seemed to be talking to herself... or to the voices in her head, which ever it was it made Kagome slightly nervous for the 'conversation' had seemed to be about her.  Just as soon as the demon had finished her conversation, she'd turned to Kagome and told her to follow her.  So she did... and now here she was walking around to the back of the castle in the demon's wake and wondering where the Shikon jewel was and what the hell was going on.  But, she didn't get the chance to ask because in the next moment her eyes were riveted to the sight before her.

"Kagura..." she trailed off as she took in the unexpected sight.  They were at the back of the castle but, there was one thing different about it from the rest of the castle... it was _whole._  Completely whole; there wasn't a single mark, burn, blemish or hole in the structure.  It was spectacular!  The stones were clean and whole as if it had just been built.  Kagome was completely dumbfounded.  How could the front look the way it did and the back remained completely unharmed?  It didn't make any sense.

Though in a strange way, it was a brilliant plan, she had to admit.  After all, who would look for their enemy in a ruined castle much less in the _back_ of a ruined castle, hmm?  '_No one._'  Exactly!

The stones were perfectly structured.  Even the back tower was complete.  Though it stood high the tower did not stand higher then the rest of the castle, which explained why the tower could not be seen from the front.  Nope, from the front all you could see was the gaping holes and burns, wondering how the heck it was still standing, and of course, the forest behind it.

Kagome looked around herself as she noted that the forest was indeed _very _close.  She shivered at the thought of someone being locked in that tower with nothing but the dark forest to look out at.  A person would _pay_ for the sun to never stop shining in that event.  She knew she would.

"Kagura?"

The other girl turned to face the young miko and waited silently for her to continue.

"Why are we here?"

"For the shikon jewel.  Is that not why you came along?"

Kagome refrained from pointing out that _she_ was the one who had been sent to kidnap _her_.

"Who sent you to get me?"

Kagura looked away from her towards the dark forest to her right before she spoke.

"I can't tell you that."

"Alright, we'll come back to that later and try something else.  Why have you been following us?  I know you were leading us here."

"Yes, but not so much here, just in this direction.  It was easier for me if you were heading where I was told to bring you.  That was why I followed you as well.  To keep watch."

"How come the others couldn't sense you?  Why only Sesshoumaru and I could?"

"I have a cloaking spell on me.  It hides my scent.  You two were able to sense me because you both have already been exposed to this power before.  Your senses recognize its signature."

"I don't understand."

"I know."

"What do you mean by signature?"

Kagura ignored her question.  She could not tell the miko any more.  It would not be good for her if she did.  Naraku did not want the miko to know he was 'alive' yet, and Kagura was sure he was listening to their entire conversation.  They were close enough to the castle for it to be possible now.

Kagome watched the wind demon as she gazed quietly at the forest.  The other girl had not taken her eyes from the wooded area the entire time they'd spoken.  She wondered what could have caught the demon's interest.

"Why me?" she asked instead.  Kagome didn't even know the question was running around in her mind.

Kagome watched, as the demon gave no reaction to having heard her question.  Then after a few moments of quiet, when she had started to think the demon wasn't going to answer that question either, the other turned in her direction.  She watched as Kagura sighed lightly and nodded her head as if coming to a decision before her eyes connected with the demon's red gaze.

"Because he fears you."

Kagome's eyes went wide at that.  Out of all the things she'd been expecting the other girl to say, _that_ was no where on the list.

_"KAGURA!!'_

Kagura winced inwardly from the booming voice.

_"I told you not to tell her Kagura."_

'And I have not,' she responded to the voice invading her head.

_"Then what was that?"_

'That was an answer to her question.  She does not know of whom I speak."

_"She could figure it out!"_

Kagura decided not to point out that he'd just admitted to being afraid of the young miko _and_ that the miko knew of his fear.  She figured it would not be met with kind words and remained quiet instead.

"Do not mess this up for me Kagura.  I want her and that stupid hanyou!  She must not know its me, until I deem it time."

Kagura began to reply when she felt a sharp pain in her chest and clutched at it instead as her eyes went wide.  She fell to her knees as the pain intensified.

Kagome watched in shock as the other girl fell and grab at her chest in obvious pain.  It was so sudden, she didn't know what to do.

"Kagura!" she moved towards the fallen demon.  It was not in her nature to ignore someone in pain.  "What's wrong Kagura?"

Kagura did not hear the miko talking to her.  The pain and the voice in her head was blocking out everything else.

"Do you understand me Kagura?  I will make you pay if you blow this... and Kanna too.  Do not forget her."

Kagura bobbed her head up and down since she was in too much pain to say anything, internally or otherwise.  She had not forgotten about her sister.  Though part of her did not believe Naraku would truly hurt the younger girl.  He had no reason to... then again she knew he might just do it to keep her in line.

Kagome watched Kagura's head bob up and down and figured she was in much pain.  Not thinking about what she was doing, she placed her hand on the kneeling girl's shoulder.  Immediately her hand began to glow with the very familiar fuscia light.

Kagura instantly started feeling the pain going away and realized that Naraku was also no longer in her head.  She didn't know if he'd let her go or if Kagome's powers, that she could feel running through her from the hand on her shoulder, had done it.  Whatever it was, she was glad for it.  She hated when he resulted to using her heart against her.  He did every time he thought she had done something wrong... which was becoming more often lately.

She had no idea how much more of said treatment, or punishment, she could take.  Not to mention how much longer she had, with his zest for causing her pain growing, before he 'accidentally' squeezed her heart 'til he crushed it.  She knew she had to get herself and her sister away from him, but that was becoming more and more difficult.  And the only person who could help her was the girl beside her.  Who was, for all purposes, her enemy _and_ wanted by the demon who was even _more_ of her enemy.

With that thought in mind Kagura tipped her head side ways as she gave the girl beside her a speculative look.  Without a word she threw her arm, the one that was not being touched by the miko, straight up above her head.  Her palm laying flat open and horizontal to the sky, they both tilted their heads back and watched as a light blue glow grew from the middle of her hand like a tiny fire ball.

Kagome watched as a thousand tiny rays of blue light shot out all around them forming a small circle around her and the wind demon.  Next thing she knew they were standing in a pale blue bubble.

Kagome's eyes widened when she realized Kagura had formed a small barrier around them.  She wondered why the demon did that.

"Kagura?"  She removed her hand from the other girl's shoulder as she watched Kagura slowly get to her feet.  "Why did you build a barrier?"

"No time for explanations.  Can you do the same?  One that is sound proof, because mine will not hold for long?"

"It won't?  It looks fine to me."

Kagome looked at the barrier once more and agreed with herself that it did look sturdy with no signs of cracking or falling.

"Yes," Kagura said with a wave of her hand, "but it will not stay _sound proof_ for long against him.  Can you make one that is?  Now?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded.

"Do it."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the order, but did as she was _asked_ anyway.  She wanted to know where Kagura was going with this.

Kagura watched the other girl's eyes glow with the same fuscia her hand had moments before, then saw a small dome form around them just as she brought her own barrier down.  She searched around her with her senses and confirmed that they were, indeed, cut off from the rest of the world, and most importantly the occupants of the castle.

"I learned that last night.  I had no idea I could do it, until I needed to when I..." Kagome blushed when she realized what she was about to say and stammered as she continued, "I... ah, needed some privacy.  Yeah..."

Kagura listened to the other girl's babble and tried not to laugh.  She could sense the miko's embarrassment, but had no idea what caused it.  She figured Kagome was embarrassed to have taken so long to learn such a simple barrier spell.

Kagura shrugged at this, she guessed the miko probably already had the knowledge but just never realized since she never needed it before last night.  She figured Kagome had probably used it to keep that perverted monk of theirs away while she and the taijiya were bathing.  She'd seen them monk spy on them a few times over the length of time she'd been following them.  Of, course those were only on the days that the Taiyoukai had been too busy to keep the houshi in line and at the campsite.  She'd laughed at the hentai monk's antics.

"Kagome."

Kagome came to attention at hearing her given name coming from the wind demon.  She was surprised since Kagura had always called her 'miko'.

"Be careful when you are in the castle.  Remember that things are not always as they seem.  Pay close attention, for every building tells a story; even this castle.  If you are willing to listen, you will learn what it is he hides.  Expect nothing; be prepared for anything.  He will be watching."

"He?  Who is _he_?  Why am I here Kagura?"

"Because it's what he wants."

"And there's that _he_ again!" Kagome said irritably.  She was starting to loose her patience, "Who is he?"

Kagura wondered if she should tell the miko.  She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she also knew he wouldn't know while she was in the barrier.  Kagura steeled herself and plunged ahead before she could think better of it.

"Naraku."

Kagome's heart nearly fell from her chest.  She stared wide-eyed at Kagura and try to make sense of what she _knew_ the demon could not have just said.  There was no way!  _'I **saw **him die.'_  She had no doubts about that.  So, why was the demon saying otherwise?

She narrowed her eyes on Kagura and wondered what the demon was playing at now.  What was the demon up to giving her a bunch of cryptic riddles while telling her to be careful and _then _telling her Naraku was alive when Kagome _knew _he was dead?

"What are you on Kagura?  Naraku is dead."

"Yes-"

"But, you just said it wa-" Kagome cut her off, only to be cut off as Kagura finished her statement.

"And no."

Kagome blinked.  _'Yes and no?'_  Now, she was confused.  How could someone be dead and _not_ be dead?

"What?"

"He is dead... and he is not dead."

"I saw him die."

"You saw his body die," she nodded in agreement.

"Is there a difference?" she blinked with a hint of ire in her voice.

"Yes, there is," Kagura looked into the miko's eyes and added, "As you will soon find out."

Kagome gave her a skeptical look, but said nothing.

"We must go in now.  I'm sure he has become suspicious of the silence."

"Just a sec."  Kagome couldn't really say she believed the demon, but she could tell Kagura, herself, believed what she was saying so, she decided not to press and wait.  She had no doubt that _someone_ had sent the demon after her, unless Kagura was acting on her own.  Which Kagome had no problem believing considering the Naraku story the demon had just told her... but she didn't think so.  Someone or something had caused Kagura pain earlier, and she had a feeling whatever it was, was in the castle... waiting.

"Where's the Shikon no Tama?"

Kagura turned to look at the castle to her left and sighed, "It's in there.  But I should warn you, he has done something to it."

"Done something to it?" Kagome repeated, "Like what?"

Kagura turned back to the miko.  Crimson met chocolate and held.

"I don't know.  _Something_ is wrong with it though."  Kagura could see the frustration on the other girl's face and startedt to get annoyed too.  After all, _she_ was the one risking her neck here _not _the miko.  "Look Kagome, I can only tell you what I _know._  I don't know what Naraku has done to the jewel or why he wants you and the hanyou.  I have no idea what his plans are.  I only know they involve you.  He tells me what he thinks I need to know; nothing more."

"Hanyou?" Kagome thought aloud.  "Inuyasha?  He wants Inuyasha too?"

Kagura nodded.

"Then why didn't you take him too?"

"It was not necessary.  He will come on his own."

"He will?"

Kagura raised her eyebrows and Kagome's obvious stupidity.

"You are here, are you not?  He will come to rescue you."

Kagome had to agree that her friends would come for her and smiled at that, but her smiled died quickly at Kagura's next words.

"As will your Taiyoukai, for they both love you.  Hm, Naraku did not plan for that.  I wonder what he will do when he realizes."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the mention of Sesshoumaru, but asked about another part of the demon's statement instead.

"Both?"

"Hmm?" Kagura came out of her thoughts at her question and had to think what the miko was asking her.  "Oh. Yes, both are in love with you.  Didn't you know?  Granted the hanyou loves the clay miko as well, but it is no matter.  He has already let her go."

_'He has?  When?'  _Kagome asked herself.  She wondered how Kagura knew about it, when she didn't.  Then she figured the demon must have spied on Inuyasha and Kikyou.  That thought made her wonder if the wind demon had spied on her and Sesshoumaru last night as well.  Kagome immediately started to panic with embarrassment, but then calmed down when she remembered they'd had a shield protecting them the whole time.  The demon couldn't have seen them.   She nearly sighed in relief.

She decided she'd think about what Kagura had said about Inuyasha and Kikyou later.

"Bring down the barrier Kagome.  We must go in now.  He will have questions."

Kagome watched as she turned to face the castle presenting Kagome with her back.  The demon stayed that way until Kagome brought the barrier down.

Kagura walked towards the castle once the shield was removed.  She did not worry about Kagome letting it slip that she knew Naraku was behind all this, for she knew the younger girl did not believe her.  Kagura didn't worry over much about this; Kagome would find out sooner then she wanted to that Kagura was telling the truth.  Nothing could be done about it now.

Kagome followed Kagura towards a small door in the stones.  For the first time she contemplated running away, but she immediately tossed that idea away.  Nothing was solved by running and besides... this was where she was going to end up anyway, right?  This was where the Shikon jewel was and she _needed_ the jewel.  It wasn't just her responsibility.

She stood still and tilted her head back and gave the night sky a wistful look as she noticed it was beginning to lighten then she stepped forward to followed the older girl through the door once it was opened.

Kagome prayed again that she wasn't making a big mistake.

_~*~Daybreak at the Camp~*~_

No one slept as they waited for Sesshoumaru to return.  Inuyasha had tried twice more to get them to go on after Kagome without the Taiyoukai, but no one would listen.  In the end he'd huffed and swore as he jumped to the top of the oak tree to wait.

Mirouku was sitting against the base of the tree with Sango pressed to his side.  Kirara was snuggled warmly in her lap asleep.  She hadn't said a word since her last statement about them needing the Taiyoukai.  He tightened his arm around her as they sat quietly waiting for the sky to brighten and in effect bring the Taiyoukai to them.

He looked over at the children and saw that they were still asleep.  They'd both had cried themselves to sleep last night after all had gone quiet.  Jaken, he noted, was still by Rin's side.  He wondered whether that was by want or order.  He leaned his head back and shut his eyes though he didn't imagine he'd sleep.  He'd given up on that hope hours ago.

Twenty minutes later he was jolted from his relaxed spot the sense that someone was approaching them.  A very powerful demon, he realized, and hoped it was the Taiyoukai.

He was not disappointed.

Sesshoumaru landed smoothly in the middle of the campsite and knew immediately something was wrong.  He could sense the sadness and the anger as well as the relief that seemed to flood through them when he landed.  Sesshoumaru looked around until his eyes landed on the body he was looking for.  

"Jaken?  Where is Kagome?"  He'd noticed her absence.  What worried him was that he didn't sense her at _all._  It was as if she wasn't there anywhere.

Jaken's eyes bugged out of his head as he stammered in his attempt to answer his master's question.

"L-L-Lord Sesshoumaru.  She... ah, s-she's n-n-" fear was clogging the toad's throat.  He was relieved when the houshi cut in.

"She's not here Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's head slowly turned to the monk.  He locked eyes with Mirouku and quietly waited for him to continue.

"She has been missing all night.  Since a little after you left, actually.  We don't think she was kidnapped though we do believe she was _aided_ in her leaving."

Mirouku had gotten to his feet when he heard Sesshoumaru question his retainer.  He slowly took a step forward and quietly filled the youkai in all that they'd figured out since he was gone.  He saw the flash in the Taiyoukai's eyes when he'd finished and felt a moment of thanks that the Lord of the Western Lands was on their side this time. 

"We have been waiting for you to return."

Sesshoumaru turned towards the quiet statement and took in the tortured look in the taijiya's eyes.  He stared at the young women still sitting on the floor as he witnessed her sadness.

"I have a bad feeling..." she trailed off as she stared back into those golden eyes.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" wailed Rin as she ran and threw her arms around her guardian's legs for the second time in as many days.  "Sesshoumaru-sama must help Kagome-nee-chan," she said as she tilted her head back to look up at him.  Rin couldn't see him clearly through the tears pooled in her eyes, though.

Sesshoumaru watched tears overflow and pour out the corner of the little girl's eyes.  He could tell that the miko had come to be as important to Rin as she had become to him.

He'd gone away so he could think and see if the feelings he was having for Kagome would go away.  Out of sight; out of mind, right?  Wrong.  He'd just thought about her more with her not around for him to see or touch.  Sesshoumaru had slowly come to the conclusion that loving her was a sickness that was not going to go away soon.  He didn't like that.  He couldn't believe he was _in love_ with a ningen.  No matter how powerful she was, at the end of the day there was still the fact that she would grow old and die one day.  He didn't like that either.  Of course, there was ways around that.... but he didn't want to think about that, because that would mean he was going to keep her, and he didn't imagine that would ever happen.  Not as long as she loved the half-breed.

Speaking of the half-breed....  He narrowed his eyes....

"IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME YOU SHOWED BACK UP!  CAN WE GO NOW?!"

Sesshoumaru brought his head up quickly in the direction of the yell.  He saw Inuyasha standing a few feet behind Mirouku to the right of the taijiya.  He had every intention of cleaning the baka's mouth out with soap, but first....

"Step back Rin."

When the little girl released him and took several steps back he shot off in a blur of speed towards the hanyou

Mirouku blinked once then widened his eyes.  He'd never seen him move!  He was looking at the Taiyoukai then the next thing he knew he felt a gust of wind and a white blur fly closely pass him.

He pivoted on his feet in time to see Inuyasha slammed hard against the oak tree's trunk.  Hard.  He quickly darted his eyes down to make sure Sango was alright and sighed when he saw that she still sat in the same position she'd been in when he'd moved from her side.  Other then a few wisps of her hair flying in the wind Sesshoumaru had generated when he moved, not a hair was out of place.  He had to admire the demon's precision.

Inuyasha only had time to widen his eyes when he found himself slammed against the same tree he'd just come down from.  A clawed hand was wrapped tight around his neck as he was held by one arm off the ground.  At the other end of said arm was his brother, who by the looks of it was _very_ pissed off.  He watched Sesshoumaru's eyes flash with unleashed anger and shivered slightly.  Inuyasha stared in awe.  For the first time in a very _long_ time he felt true fear.

"You were supposed to protect her."

                                                                    ~*~

Duchess:  "Hello all, I would like to thank everyone for their support in this story... and apologize for the cliffy!  Again.

I seem to do that alot."

Sesshou:  "Yes, its a wonder you're still breathing."

Duchess:  "Aww, you _do_ care Sesshou-kun."

Sesshou:  (arching an eyebrow) "I have not forgotten that idiot remark in chapter 12."

Duchess:  "Oh, let it go.  I have!"

Sesshou: "Indeed"

Kagome:  "I haven't!"

Duchess:  (hangs head in shame) "Kagome I'm sorry.  I didn't mean it, even if you were _acting _like one... and still are."

Kagome:  "Excuse me?  YOU'RE THE ONE WRITING THIS!"

Duchess:  "True"  (smiles broadly)

Sesshou:  "You will pay for your words.  Now." (starts walking towards Duchess)

Duchess:  "Ah..." (retreating a step for every step Sesshou makes) "Well, I... ah, have to go now.  See you guys next chapter!  Or at the The Feud, which is what I'm updating next!" (taking another step back and hits the wall)

Sesshou:  (smiles smugly) "No where to go now..."

Duchess:  "Sesshou-kun, please.  I apologized."

Sesshou:  "Not to me."

Duchess: (frowning at the truth of his words)  "Ack!!" (seeing the leering smile on Sesshou's face)  "I don't know what that... that _smile_ is all about (trying not to melt at his feet), but I am _not_ staying to find out!"  (silver eyes glow a bright blue)

Sesshou realizing what she's about to do lunges for her but misses as Duchess disappears.

Sesshou:  "Dammit.  No matter, I'll get her."

Kagome:  "Whatever Sesshou.  Hope you liked the chapter!  Bye, bye."


	15. A Beautiful Cage

Disclaimer: There are some things in this world that will never change no matter how hard and often you pray... this is one of those things.

_Always know thy surroundings well. You never know when you may need a swift exit._

_-Unknown_

Chapter 15: A Beautiful Cage.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha's face started to turn an icky shade of blue, as the hand around his throat grew perceptibly tighter. Through the angry haze in his head he heard the small voice somewhere below him toward his left as he used his newly restored arm to squeeze the life from the hanyou at his fingertips.

Sesshoumaru looked down into the pleading brown eyes of his little ward and had to focus hard on her face. The rage in him was growing, but he had to remember that in truth it was not the hanyou's fault that his miko was gone.

_'His miko?'_ Since when had he started thinking of her as his, he wondered?

He brought his eyes back to a pair that mirrored his own, and had to force himself to loosen his grip on Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru watched as the half-breed's body slid quickly down the tree and hit the ground with a thud, as Inuyasha took a deep gulp and fought to get much needed air into his deprived lungs.

Both pair of golden eyes: one wary and the other guarded, watched as the little girl stepped silently between the two warring brothers.

"He loves her too" said the little girl quietly, "Maybe more then even you do."

Rin stood there with her back to Sesshoumaru and her eyes locked on Inuyasha's. She waited for a moment, as if waiting for her words to sink into their heads, before turning and walking back to her spot near Shippou and Jaken.

Both of them watched her walk away as they shared identical thoughts: Whom was the little girl addressing? They knew she was speaking of Kagome, but _whom_ was she saying loved her more?

"She was talking to you both."

Both heads swiveled to a voice to the Taiyoukai's right as one turned and the other turned and looked up. They stared at the houshi. Purple connected with gold twice before holding onto the Taiyoukai's.

"Its amazing. She's only seen seven summers, yet she speaks with a perception not seen in children," then turning to Inuyasha he added, "Or many adults."

"What the hell that's suppose to mean?" rasped Inuyasha from the ground. It was supposed to be a yell, but because of his abused thyroid glands it came out more like a harsh whisper.

Mirouku reached down a hand to help Sango to her feet. She was still sitting on the ground, though now Inuyasha was the one beside her.

"It means just as I said, Inuyasha. She's an intelligent child. Who I would imagine have seen many things in her young life... things no child so young should have to see or experience. Yet she holds onto her innocence. Remarkable, that." Mirouku sighed as he looked from one inu-youkai to the other. "She sees that you _both_ love Kagome, but who is to say which one of you loves her more then the other. Apparently even she can't tell so she addressed her statement to you both. I guess she feels as we all do; that you should take those feelings you have for her and come together. Not find more reasons to fight."

Sesshoumaru looked down at Inuyasha as he looked back at the Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru could see all the emotions running across Inuyasha's face before he shut them off from his brother's scrutiny. Anger, wonder, disbelief, fear, uncertainty... and hope. _'Hope?'_ Sesshoumaru wondered what Inuyasha could have to hope for that had anything to do with him. '_And further more, what made them think that they could ever come together?'_

Inuyasha stared back at the mask he'd come to know as his brother's face. _'There was a time...'_ He began, but immediately kicked that thought to the side, those days were long gone and they were never coming back. No matter how he might hope.

"Besides, everyone knows neither of you wish to kill the other. Inuyasha's alive after all..."

They watched the monk walk away as he trailed off; his arm still around the taijiya.

_'What did he mean by that?'_ They both wondered as they watched his retreating form as he went over to gather Shippou and Rin and prepared them to leave. Inuyasha decided he would put the question to the monk later... right before he killed him. It would be a fitting end. Sesshoumaru dismissed him, even though he'd formed a small semblance of respect for the lecherous monk, he was still only human. What could he possibly know?

Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha one last glare before turning around and dismissing the hanyou's presence. He found out from Jaken the area in which Kagome had disappeared from and immediately made his way there.

When he arrived he quickly felt something in the morning breeze. He stood very still as he came to a stop in the very spot the miko had stood in the night before. He narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on the illusive something that was telling him something wasn't right.

The rest of the group had followed the Taiyoukai out of the campsite and now watched as he seemed to stand there staring into the abyss. They saw his eyes narrow slightly, but other then that, there was no sign that the demon lord was even there. They watched as his long silver hair flapped lightly away from his calves in the breeze and waited silently for him to finish whatever it was he was doing.

They hoped that he could at least tell them something... _anything_ that they hadn't already figured out.

"Kagura..."

They all stilled at the whispered word. Not sure if they heard, and not sure if they wanted to believe... _or_ understand exactly what that one word could mean. A name... just a name, they hoped.

Inuyasha, being the reckless and tactless hanyou he was known to his friends as, lived up to his character and spoke.

"Eh? What's that stupid demon has to do with this?"

No one said anything or even acknowledged his question as they kept their eyes glued to the white vision in front of them. They had no idea how the Taiyoukai knew the demon had been here... there was no way he could still smell her scent. With the passage of time and the constant move of the wind there wasn't any possibility a scent could be strong enough to identify... if there was anything left of a scent. But, they could see that the demon lord was sure of what he sensed... however he sensed it.

"She's with Kagura," whispered Sango to no one in particular.

Mirouku gave a cursory glance of his beloved's face. He noticed that she was much paler then usual, but noted her breathing was still light and even. No matter what she was feeling she was not panicking... he was grateful for that.

He thought about asking the Taiyoukai if he was sure, but decided the aristocrat would not find his question welcome. In fact, he figured the inu-youkai would probably consider it rudeness... as if he was questioning his ability. Which, the houshi had to admit, in a way he would have been. So he settled for a different question instead.

"How do you know she was here?"

Sesshoumaru slowly tilted his head back to stare at the sky. He wondered briefly why Kagome would go with the wind demon alone. He thought about the miko she was and the woman he'd grown to know her to be and realized slowly why she had done it. She was protecting them. He sighed silently as he understood this and tried to clamp down hard on his anger. It wasn't easy though, for in her attempt to protect them he was sure she had most likely placed herself in more danger then was necessary. He was even more angry at the fact that said danger was unknown to him.

He brought his head back level and quietly turned to gaze at the people his miko considered important enough to risk her life for. For the first time in a long time he gave them all a thorough casing over as he took in the mismatched group. First his eyes fell on the taijiya who, though female, held great strength and cunning that made her more then a formidable warrior. He was even more amazed since she was also a _ningen... _though her scent was not unpleasant. Briefly he took in the kitsune and the fire neko. One was resting in the exterminator's arms, while the other perched on the houshi's shoulder. He knew the demon cat was more then adequate as a companion with her ability to trasform into a larger version of herself and while the kitsune was still too young to be of much help, he did prove to be loyal and had the potential to be a great warrior... he was already pretty cunning. _'The rat!"_

Then his eyes fell on the houshi in his dark robes holding his staff confidently by his side. Sesshoumaru had figured the monk would prove to be useless without the kazaana, but his skill in combat as well as using that staff of his was more then compensation for the loss of the wind tunnel. He hated to admit it, even to himself but he had respect for the monk. Sesshoumaru gazed into the dark purple eyes of the houshi and saw the quiet patience sitting there. The waiting. He had not forgotten the monk had asked him a question and at first he was not going to deem it with a response; after all, he answered to no one. Not even one who had gained his respect, but he realized that there was something they needed to know and decided to answer.

He did not even look at Inuyasha. His mind was still whirling with the words spoken earlier by Rin and the monk.

"As you may have realized I can no longer smell any scent here. Too much time has passed, " he watched the houshi give him a silent nod in agreement. "It was the power. I recognize the power here. Though it is slight, it still lingers."

"You recognize her power?" Mirouku questioned, not sure if he was hearing him right.

"No."

He arched an eyebrow at the demon; silently asking for clarification.

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily as his face grew even more remote. He was not used to explaining himself. His father had been dead a long time. He realized he still didn't like the action.

"The power is not hers, yet it surrounds her always. It is what I believe has been cloaking her from the rest of you since we left the village days ago."

"Cloaking her... from us? Why would she..." Mirouku trailed off as realization of what the Taiyoukai was saying slipped in. "She's been following us... and you and Kagome both knew."

A shocked breath went through the group. No one knew what to address first; the fact that Kagura had been following them for so long... or that both he and Kagome knew and didn't say anything.

Sesshoumaru figured he might as well tell them the rest.

"Yes, but I think its more that she's been leading us. When we finally stayed on the road back to where we defeated Naraku she stopped... interfering and settled to following."

"I thought she'd stopped after we'd left the village for the last time. I'd figured the village was where she'd wanted us," he said to no one. Mirouku was just voicing aloud what everyone else had thought and assumed as well.

**"DAMMIT!"**

Everyone turned in the direction of the angry yell. Inuyasha scowled as he looked back at them. He was angry. Now that he'd made his final choice, it looked like he was about to loose anyway. When his eyes met his brother's he inwardly cringed at the hard look the youkai lord was giving him.

"You will moderate your language half-breed or I will do it for you."

Inuyasha eyed him ruefully but did not take him up on his offer. He turned toward the east; the same direction in which they were now _sure _Kagome, with Kagura, had gone.

"So, now we know how she got so far in so short a time," he muttered. "Feh!"

"Mmm. Yes, feather..." responded Mirouku.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru turned without a word and began walking east.

All heads looked in his direction.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING, SESSHOUMARU!"

"Inuyasha. I will remove your tongue," replied the youkai lord quietly. Never stopping in his stride as he walked away from the group. "I will not warn you again. We waste time."

He'd decided that the group was good enough to keep with him, but now it was time to get moving.

Catching the not so subtle hint... they all followed along behind the Taiyoukai. Inuyasha picking up the tail of there group muttering obscenities about arrogant demons that thought they were King of the world in the process.

_Naraku's Castle_

He watched her quietly as she slept. He'd never imagined someone could sleep during the day, but he knew she'd not slept the night and figured she was making up for lost time. He could see the innocence in the young miko's face as she sighed in her sleep and turned her face in his direction.

He knew he needed her if he was to succeed in getting what it is he wanted... what he rightly deserved! He didn't care for the fact he had to use this castle, but from inside the mirror he no longer had the power to create and hide a castle of his own wherever and whenever he wished. So, he had to make due with _this_... and this was just as much his as anything he could create.

He heard her sigh once more, and couldn't help wondering what it was she was dreaming about. Whatever it was she was reluctant to leave it. As he watched from his dark corner in the room he'd told Kagura the witch to put her in, he decided to take a peek into her mind and discover her dreams for himself. It was one of the few tricks he could still do.

Naraku, from inside the mirror, shut his eyes and slowly expanded his mind to probe at the sleeping girl. He suppressed an inward sigh at the comfortable feeling he got from the recesses of her mind and stilled himself to go deeper. Just when he got the feeling he was coming to the part of her brain that held her dream, he felt a heavy door slam in his face. He tried to push through it, but the door, or block, would not budge. She was blocking him out of her mind.

When he'd pulled his mind back to himself, he carefully opened his eyes. He watched the young miko frown in her sleep and curl her legs up close to her into the fetal position. He didn't know how she did it, but in her state of unaware she still had the ability to protect herself. Perhaps she was stronger then he suspected. He didn't think about that.

Naraku frowned and felt an immediate anger at the possibility the miko before him might be too strong to fall for his plan. Just the thought made him want to do something mean and ugly to her, but unfortunately in the state he was in, there wasn't much he _could_ do.

He thought about his choices for a moment, but was brought out of his musings when he heard the young female sigh in contentment once more. He saw her lips curve into a slight smile and figured out a way to get the miko back. He'd wake her up! If he couldn't have her dreams, then neither would she. He didn't even think about how petty that sounded, as he grinned to himself.

_'Kanna. Go and wake the miko up.'_

Kanna heard the familiar voice coming from her mirror and nodded.

"Alright."

She walked forward slowly and moved out of the dark corner heading for the bed against the opposite wall where the sleeping miko was located. When she was next to the bed she stood stock-still right above the miko's head and waited patiently for the miko to wake up. She knew she wouldn't have to wait very long, if the miko was anything like her sister Kagura.

She was right.

Kagome stirred in her sleep. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up and got an uneasy feeling. Soon her body tensed and in the next moment her eyes snapped open. Kagome immediately felt as if someone was watching her, then caught the shadow standing over her.

Kagome slowly raised her eyes and saw the small girl with the vacant expression, but being that she just woke up she didn't really _recognize_ what was happening.

Understanding that, Kagome reacted accordingly; she jumped three feet, clutched her chest and let out a blood-curdling scream.

**"AHHHHH! OH MY GOD!"**

Kagome heaved in a huge breath and tried to calm her racing heart. She stared at the pale child as she waited for her heart to normalize.

(Okay, wake up, jump three feet, than clutch chest as you let out blood curdling scream. Yes, good. Check!) Kagome sighed as she mentally noted how well the morning was turning out to be. _'What a way to wake up!'_

"Kanna?" she breathed when she was able to speak without pressing a palm to her chest.

The little girl stared back at her for a moment before she spoke.

"She is awake."

Kagome watched as the little girl waited for a moment, as if for instructions, then watched her turn silently around and exit the room.

Kagome watched this all quietly as she wondered who the child was talking to. She wondered if the child was really as 'touched' in the head as she seemed? When she couldn't come up with a possible answer on her own, Kagome shrugged and got up. She decided that since she couldn't go back to sleep, she might as well get up and get dress.

As she put back on the outfit she had on yesterday; it was all she had with her besides her p.j.s; she wondered whether Kanna had locked the door as she left. Kagome knew she'd been locked in the room last night, but wasn't too sure if the child paid attention enough to remember to lock the door.

After she finished putting on her long denim skirt with the two slits that reached as far up her leg to a little over an inch above her kneecaps on both sides and her pink turtleneck shirt that had no sleeves she put on her white Reebok classics. Kagome pulled her long, wavy dark hair back into a high ponytail atop her head, then using some of the water that was left over from the bucket that was given to her to bathe with last night, she brushed her teeth. Kagome was thankful she had all her cleaning essentials with her, since when she was 'kidnapped' she'd been on her way to the heat spring, she had no idea what she'd do if she couldn't clean herself, at least.

Once she was finished with her teeth she moved to the door. She starred at the sliding door for a moment and could feel her palms getting sweaty as she eyed it nervously. She didn't know if she could handle it, if she was stuck in this room, therefore the tower, with only the forest to look at. It wasn't so bad during the day, but the night... Last night hadn't been too bad, since she was really too tired to be scared.

Shaking her head Kagome took a deep breath then shakily put her hand out and tried to slide the door open... and it did. Kagome stared with a stunned look on her face at the corridor in front of her. She didn't think it would open, and when it had she didn't know what to do.

Kagome glanced briefly at her wrist and saw that it was just after one in the afternoon.

Then moving quickly, she stepped passed the door, before some unseen force shut her in the room again. She looked to her right down the hall for a moment, before following the hall and walking down the steps and into the rest of the castle.

_Somewhere on the road East_

Sesshoumaru flew swiftly through the air on his cloud thing with Rin and Jaken on either side of him. Sometime along the way they'd decided since the situation had changed, that it would be best they moved as demons. Out the corner of his eye he could see the monk and the taijiya on the fire neko's back. With a swift glance at the earth below him he caught a glimpse of red moving quickly through the treetops. _'Inuyasha.'_ He admitted to himself that the hanyou had grown faster, and felt a tiny spurt of proudness but smothered it quickly with a frown. He focused his eyes back to the sky ahead of him.

He wondered how Kagome was fairing and he prayed no one had hurt her. If they had, they would answer to him. He narrowed his eyes at a spot in the distance. He guessed they'd reach their destination in about two hours. He wondered if she'd found out who the wind witch, Kagura, was working with, because he was sure she was _not_ working alone. A person who spent their life following and taking orders from others, would not, just overnight, become a leader to others.

Sesshoumaru was no longer angry with Kagome. He knew why she did it, and a part of him even understood it. He knew she was a passionate person, in more ways then one, and she cared for people deeply. It would not be in her nature to just allow her friends to walk into an unknown danger. He knew she cared. She cared with everything that she was. She _loved_ with everything she was, as she _hated_ with everything she was. Sesshoumaru had been the recipient of that love and he'd been the recipient of that hate as well, he preferred the former to the latter. He also felt sorry for anyone who found themselves on the receiving side of that hate.

He looked down again and caught sight of a familiar red blur and had a spurring thought... he thought, or wondered, what it must feel like to be on the receiving side of the miko if she ever felt betrayed... he gave a slight shiver at the thought.

He looked ahead once more, as he realized it wouldn't be long, now.

_At the Castle_

Kagome walked sedately through the halls of the castle. She guessed she should probably call it an 'Enchanted' castle, considering she'd been walking for two hours and had yet to run into any part of the castle that was ruined or blocked off for damage. Where were the holes or even the scorched parts? She didn't understand it. She'd exited the tower a long time ago and even the back of the castle, but the front of the castle seemed to be missing because everywhere she'd been had been clean, richly furnished, and _whole._ She didn't get it, at all. So, she'd begun to think the castle was enchanted in some way. Only thing was; she didn't since any magic in the air, though sometimes she did feel a slight hum in the air.

So, instead of finding answers she found more questions.

She'd found a sitting room, about ten bedrooms, a library, a study, a large dojo, and two dining rooms. Not to mention, a bunch of hallways. Oh, and she'd found an indoor garden, though it needed some serious tending to. There were more weeds and overgrown grass then anything. She'd yet to run into another living soul. Kagome sighed as she kept walking leisurely.

Just then Kagome turned a corner and came to a shocked stop as she sucked in her breath.

In front of her was another hallway lined and lit with eight torch-lights. Four on either side. But, that wasn't what made her stop; what made her stop were the pictures.

She moved further into the hall and came to a stop in front of the first picture on her left. Kagome gave the picture in front of her an assessing look, than turned behind her to look at the one opposite it. She glanced down the hall and confirmed that they _all _were the same kind of paintings. Portraits.

The women were lined down the right side of the hall and the men on the left. What was interesting was the fact that they were _all_ obviously youkai in their humanoid form.

Kagome took another good look at the male youkai in the portrait on her left. He had long dark brown hair with very light colored streaks in it. Like a pale gold color. His eyes were a dark, deep red and his complexion was of a lighter shade; like an olive tone. The kimono he wore was covered in armor similar to those that Sesshoumaru wore. The sash around his waist was dark purple and orange. The clothing was obviously made from the finest material. She wondered who he was. On his forehead was a large, redish orange marking in the shape of a sun, but looked like a circle with four triangles and four squiggly marks surrounding it...

Kagome wandered further down the hall stopping briefly to take in each portrait on either side of her. There were five of each and for some reason she found the men to be more interesting then the women.

She came to complete stop at the last portrait on the left. It held a painting of two young male youkais. Twins. Both of them had hair of a dark, inky black and long in length. Their complexion was fare. The twin on the left had his hair pulled up in a high ponytail atop his head, while the other wore his in a long plat hanging over his left shoulder to his waist. They both wore a dark kimono with a purple and orange sash. The only difference in them; the only way to tell them apart were their eyes. The one on the left had eyes of a dark blue color and the one on the right sported the crimson gaze as the male in the pic at the front of the hall

Kagome realized that all the youkais in the portraits wore a dark purple and orange sash. She figured they must be the family colors. Question was: What family were they? And what happened to them?

She turned back to the painting of the twins. There was something familiar about them, but she was sure she'd never met the two youkai before.

What was even more startling was the female youkai opposite the twins. She wore a miko's kimono! A youkai priestess! She'd never imagined it was possible. She briefly wondered if Mirouku or even Sesshoumaru might have heard of her? Kagome didn't think a female youkai who was also a priestess was very common. So, she figured that someone had to have heard of her, especially being in such a wealthy family. There must be stories!

She turned back to face the two brothers and stared into the crimson eyes of the one on the left. She didn't feel any response to the young youkai. She didn't know him. Her eyes then shifted to the twin beside him. She did with him as she did with the other and looked into his midnight blue eyes. She felt a tiny twinge in her gut. It was_ this_ brother, the one with the long braid; that gave her the funny feeling. But, she was sure she was seeing him for the first time now. _'Who were they?'_

"So, I see you've found the Takashi Family. Well, at least, each generation's Lord and Lady of the house."

Kagome had jumped slightly at the unexpected sound of the familiar voice coming from behind her. She didn't turn to look at the wind demon though, instead she stayed focused on the portrait in front of her as she tried to figure out where she could possibly know the twin on the right. _'Takash?'_ It didn't ring any bells.

"Hm. The Takashi twins. Handsome weren't they?"

Kagome hadn't heard the other girl move, but glanced at the demon beside her before turning to back to the painting. She answered her question with a question of her own.

"What are their names?"

"Shueran and Shonin."

"Which is which?"

"Shonin is the one on the left."

_'Ah, so the one that gives me the queasy feeling is Shueran,'_ she thought to herself. For some reason it felt much better to have a name to go with the faces.

"Kagura. You said that all these youkai were the head of house in their generation, right" Kagome saw the girl nod out of the corner of her eye and continued, "But these two were twins. Who inherited the title?"

_'Hm. Good question miko... you are thinking.'_ Kagura smiled to herself inwardly.

"Shueran was first born so, he should have been Lord of the Eastern Lands after his father," she gestured to the painting on the wall before the twin's painting.

Kagome figured the male humanoid in the painting she indicated must be the twin's father.

"_Should_ have?"

"Yes."

Kagome arched a brow ath the other girl, but the demon girl just returned her gaze and said nothing more.

Seconds ticked by as they stared one another down quietly. Neither was trying to give on this.

"Kagura."

"Come. We must go now. It is time for supper."

Kagome hadn't realized it, but she'd been standing in that hall with the pictures for over an hour.

They walked in silence as Kagura led her to one of the dining rooms Kagome had found earlier in her wanderings. As they walked Kagome had the sad feeling she knew who'd designed the castle. Satan himself. Who else would build a maze and call it a 'home', hm?

When they entered the dining room Kagome's eyes fell on the little girl sitting at the head of the table. Kanna was sitting quietly looking just as vacant as usual.

Her and Kagura sat on either side of the child. Immediately a servant appeared carrying a huge tray covered with bowls of rice, mixed vegetables, water bowls for their hands, and breads.

Kagome ate a few bites before she brought their earlier subject back up.

"Kagura. Why didn't Shueran become Lord of the Eastern Lands?"

Kagura lifted her gaze to Kagome's for a moment before switching her eyes to her sister.

The little girl kept eating; quietly oblivious.

Kagome watched as the wind demon's eyes fell on the mirror lying on the table beside the pale child's plate. _'Huh.'_ She wondered why Kagura was looking at the glowing mirror? She guessed the girl was deep in thought, and probably wasn't actually _looking_ at the mirror, though it did seem to Kagome that the other girl's eyes had deliberately fell to the mirror.

Kagome was jolted out of her thoughts with the demon's next words.

"He died."

A/N: Hi all! I would like to do something that I don't usually do... and that's make a recommendation. I usually leave this up to Striking Falcon since she is sooooo good at it, but I've found a Sess/Kag fic that I think is really good and think need more reviews so she keeps writing.

Story: Through Time and Space (don't remember i.d number)

Author: SesshysHime

It has a very powerful Kagome who is also very sad. As well as a very sad Sesshoumaru. But, things get interesting when they come together for answers and comfort... okay, I suck at summaries! Just go and read it! Please? If a lot of people do this for me, I'll give you 2 chapters next time! (Okay, I suck at bribery as well) Arigato!

Fang: You have no shame.

Duchess: What? I thought you liked Meanie?

Fang: Oh, I do! (grins devilishly)

Duchess: LIKE HER _STORY, FANG!_

Fang: Same difference.

Duchess: (sigh) Pervert...

Fang: What? (blinks innocently)

Duchess: (shakes head sadly) Nothing.

Fang: Would you like to know how much I like her?

Duchess: NO!

Fang: I could tell you how much Sesshoumaru li-

Duchess**: NO! **

Sesshoumaru: (enters from the living room) I heard my name.

Fang: I was just telling Duchess about her friend and h-

Duchess: (blood draining from face) ITS NOT IMPORTANT!

Sesshoumaru: (raises an eyebrow) Indeed. (turns to Duchess) We have unfinished business.

(with unexpected swiftness he swoops and wraps his arms around Duchess's waist and lifts her off the ground)

Duchesss: AHH! SESSHOU PUT ME DOWN!

Sesshoumarun: No.

(he turns and starts out of the room and up the stairs)

Duchess: Where are you taking me?

(Sesshou leans down and whispers in Duchess's ear)

Duchess: (blushing furiously starts to squirm) **No, you're not Sesshou! Let me go!**

Sesshoumaru: No.

Duchess: Fang! Help me!

Fang: (catching the menacing look in the Taiyoukai's eyes) Ah... I don't... think I can do that Duchess. I think you're on your own. Sorry (he grins)

Duchess:(from the top of the stairs) Humph! You don't look sorry. I swear to you Fang, if he hurts me, I'm coming after you!

Fang: Okay, everyone go read Through Time and Space. I have to go now... before she gets back down here! Bye!


	16. What She Doesn't Know

Disclaimer:  I own nothing... not even this computer... lol.  I wonder... is it possible I can stop saying this about now? After all, I don't think anything is going to change anytime in the near future.

Chapter 16:  What She Doesn't Know...

Sesshoumaru stood on one of the top branches of a tall oak tree as he stared at the castle in front of him.  If you could call it that, though there was no doubt that it _had_ once been a castle.  If felt a small slice of recognition; perhaps from his childhood; but it was gone before he could get a good hold on it to examine.  The broken down castle was a little over fifty feet in front of them and stood eerily quiet.  He could feel the energy field around it.

He noted that it wasn't a very strong force field either... and it was this fact that kept him from approaching the castle just yet, though he knew she was in there.

They'd arrived at their destination an hour ago to find the nearly destroyed castle and he would have kept going if not for the force field surrounding the castle.  He had to stop and wonder why someone would go through the trouble of putting up a barrier-even a weak barrier-around an obviously _ruined_ castle.

There was no denying that the barrier was weak.  It would take no time at all to breach it and get inside and he was sure the barrier wouldn't even be registered as a problem for Kagome at all.  It was no lie that the young woman held more power in her pinky finger then he'd ever felt in _any _miko he'd met before her.  So, the question was:  Why was she still being held inside if this barrier was an example of her captor's power??

The only answer Sesshoumaru could come up with was that she _wanted_ to be there.  But, then that answer raised another question:  Why?

He didn't understand it; and because of this he held off from entering the castle.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly as the branch he stood on gave a small shake as someone landed beside him.  _'Inuyasha.'_  He gave no other outward sign of acknowledging the presence of the hanyou beside him.

Inuyasha stood beside his brother for a moment as he trained his eyes on the destroyed sight a distance in front of him.  He was getting tired of waiting; especially since he didn't know _why _they were waiting.  He knew it couldn't be because of the measly barrier blocking their way.  It was no threat to him, so he knew it definitely wasn't a threat to his _full_ youkai half brother.  But, the Taiyoukai wasn't the only one who wouldn't breech the ruins... Sango and Mirouku wouldn't either.  He knew because he'd already tried to get them too.

When he'd asked them why the only answer he could get out of the monk was:  _"Ask Sesshoumaru Inuyasha."_

So, here he was, but _asking_ his brother for anything, even _answers_.... was not easy.  He turned to look at Sesshoumaru for a moment and noted that the youkai was just as still as he had been when he'd jumped up into the tree then returned his gaze to the castle.  Long silver hair dancing on the light breeze.

"She's in there."

"Your skill for stating the obvious Inuyasha, is remarkable."

"Hmph.  You think so, Sesshoumaru," he said irritably as he crossed his arms over his chest, "then you're going to _love _my next statement."

"Hmm."

"You love her."

Inuyasha waited a moment to see what his brother would do or say, then continued when he realized Sesshoumaru wasn't going to do or say anything.

"What you think of that statement?" he smirked.

"Nothing.  I deal only in facts Inuyasha," he replied quietly.  "You speak of something you know nothing about.  Do not presume to know me Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly.  If he had known Inuyasha had come up here to speak nonsense to him (though, he guess he should not have expected anything more) he would have shoved the half-breed off the branch the moment he landed.  He consoled himself with the promise that there was still ample time to do just that should the hanyou ware out his welcome anymore then he already had.

"Oh, I know you Sesshoumaru.  The problem is that you always believed you knew me," Inuyasha responded with an edge to his voice, "but that is not the point."

"And what hanyou," he asked with a responding hardness, "_is_ the point?"

Inuyasha had no idea how the conversation came down this path when his reason for coming up there was to find out what they were waiting on, but that didn't stop him from answering the question.

"The _point _is that I won't let you hurt Kagome, Sesshoumaru.  She's _mine._"

Sesshoumaru felt his blood begin to boil for the first time since Inuyasha had landed in the tree.  _'He would dare to try and take what is mine?!'  _His eyes narrowed even more, but his face remained as blank as ever.  Never betraying his thoughts as he fought to keep from killing the hanyou then and there.

"Stay away from Kagome Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru head swiveled in his direction at the pronouncement of those words.  His eyes flashed something dangerous.

"You dare to give me orders, hanyou?"

Inuyasha felt a spurt of apprehension.  He'd never seen such a dark look in the Taiyoukai's eyes before; not even when Sesshoumaru would show up to fight him for Tetsusaiga.  And even knowing and recognizing this he refused to back down.

"You heard me Sesshoumaru."

"You are mistaken Inuyasha," he whispered deadly.  Sesshoumaru felt a small sense of pride, but it was smothered beneath the dark cloud of anger inside him.  "But tell me little brother.  What of your clay miko?"

Inuyasha's eyes fell away from his as he lowered his eyes and turned his head away.

"She is not what matters now," he whispered softly.  "I've made my choice and it is the right one."

_'Ah, so he has finally seen his dead miko for what she is.'_  Sesshoumaru couldn't help thinking it was about time, but he was _not_ allowing him to take away _his _miko.  He'd had a feeling something had happened between Inuyasha and the false one.  He hadn't sensed her soul stealers for a while now.  Ever since the night he'd chased after Kagome into the forest, in fact.

"So, you have changed your convictions once more, have you?"

He watched Inuyasha's profile, but he received no response.  Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha stared at the ground with unseeing eyes.

Inuyasha's anger didn't rise nor did he respond to his brother for his mind had wondered away from the Taiyoukai.  He thought about the last time he saw her.  The last time he would _ever_ see Kikyo again.

_**Flashback**_

Inuyasha had left them as soon as they'd made camp for the night.  He'd noted that this time Sesshoumaru had decided to make camp with them instead of going off and finding a spot away from them.  When the Taiyoukai had settled beneath a tree on the opposite side of the camp Kagome had settled he'd taken off.

He was going to find Kikyo who'd been following them at a distance for a few days now.

He stopped when he came upon her.  She was laid out in the lower branches of a tree.  Her face was peaceful as she slept unawares with her soul stealers not too far away.

Watching her for a moment he could almost imagine she was alive.  Made of flesh and blood instead of old bones and earth.  Dead.

As he thought about that fact he sighed and lowered his gaze to the ground while one lone tear escaped down his cheek to fall from his chin to the earth below.  For the first time, Inuyasha felt no pain over the life of the miko he'd lost over fifty years ago.

"Kikyo."

He whispered her name aloud for the woman who was no longer apart of the living.  He had no idea that the miko in the tree, the copy of what once was, had woken.

"Inuyasha."

Kikyo had opened her eyes to see Inuyasha standing there in the process of bowing his head to the ground.  She'd watched as the tear had fallen from his face to land with a silent splash on the ground.  One tear.  She knew that _one_ tear was meant for only one thing.  She wondered who or what Inuyasha was saying goodbye to.

So, when he'd called out her name quietly shed responded in kind.

She watched as he lifted his gaze to her's.  Gold connected with brown.  They stared quietly at one another for a moment as they both tried to find answers to unasked questions in the other's eyes.

"Kikyo," he whispered again, but this time followed it with a question.  "Why were we so easily tricked back then?"

Kikyo tilted her head as she blinked her eyes at him.  For a moment she had no idea what he was speaking of.

"What?"

"This.  How come Naraku was able to do this to us?" he sighed once more and tilted his head back to stare at the darkening sky.  "Do you ever ask yourself that, Kikyo?"

"No Inuyasha I do not.  I know why," she waited for him to return his gaze to her before continuing, "Naraku was a master of manipulation and he played on our feelings about the Shikon no Tama."

"Yes, he is that," he agreed but his eyes held more.  "But, that is not why it worked.  And it did work Kikyo.  You died hating me and I was imprisoned by you against a tree and hated you for it.  No, the reason it worked... is trust."

Her eyes widened, but she remained quiet.  She had a feeling he was going somewhere with his thoughts and waited to hear the rest.

She didn't have to wait long.

"You didn't trust me.... and I... I didn't trust you.  No matter how much we swore we loved that fact can never be changed."

She looked away from him.  _'Could he be right?'_ she wondered to herself.  _'Did I not trust him then?'_  She knew that back then deep down in her gut she had always had sinking suspicion that he would try to take the jewel from her like he'd tried to do when they'd met.  Though after the initial times he'd never tried to, she'd always had a feeling that he would.  And when Naraku, as Inuyasha, had struck at her and tried to take the jewel she remembered she'd had one thought in her head other then the sense of betrayal.  One thought.  _'Finally.'_  That was her one other thought... that finally he'd tried and proven her right.

So, if that meant she didn't trust him, them perhaps he was right and she didn't.

"Kikyo?"

She turned back to him and locked eyes once more with his in silent acknowledgement of his calling her.  Giving him her attention once more.

"Kikyo do you remember the time I'd found you behind your barrier when you were taking the souls of dead women?" he watched for her nod before continuing, "Do you remember what you'd said to me then?  You'd told me that when you met me you had renounced your place as a shrine priestess and had become an ordinary woman.  That you had did that so you could be with me.  Love me."  He raised his eyes to the heavens again.  Speaking towards the sky, but his words were for her.  "At the time that you said this I had felt wonderful.  That finally, for once, I was important to someone.  That someone was willing to give something up for _me._  I had thought that was the only way then.  But, I learned differently."

This time he lowered his gaze to hers.  He wanted their eyes to be on each other when he said this last part.

"You see there is another miko who claims to love me and she _is _still a shrine priestess.  A very powerful one, at that and she hasn't renounced anything.  She loves me and has not changed or compromised whom she is in anyway.  And though I have caused her a lot of pain in the past she still loves me.  And I know that if what happened with Naraku and us had happened with her the outcome would have been different... very different.  You see, we've already been there and both of us live.  She trusts me... and I trust her with my life."

Kikyo lowered her eyes from his as she tried to fight the rising pain and anger his words were causing within her.

"We didn't have that then and we _don't_ have it _now._  I'm sorry, but I know that if another life threatening situation was to arise," he paused for a moment knowing his words were about to cause more pain, but knowing they had to be said," I would stand by her before I'd stand by you."

He sighed audibly then added, "I was just your excuse Kikyo.  And you were my means to and end, though we did care about each other.  Just not enough."

Kikyo raised angry eyes to his; flashing with malice.

"You may have a piece of her heart Inuyasha, but it belongs to another now."

Inuyasha felt a sharp pain lance through his chest, but he did not flinch.  After all, she wasn't telling him anything he hadn't already suspected for himself.

"Yes, and the same can be said for you Kikyo."

"You are right Inuyasha," she said forcefully.  "Do you know what the one wish of the dead is?  Its to one day walk among the living again.  Something that could never be attained, yet still wished for.  Perhaps like you no longer belong to me, this world is no longer mine as well.  Perhaps I was not meant to live a long life, but whatever the truth may be know that at this moment I hate you Inuyasha with everything that I am."

Inuyasha felt a moments dread that she would once again start her pursuit in killing him.

"But, I do not hate you enough to seek your life.  Like I said before, I am willing to concede that you may be right and one day, in hell or wherever I end up, I may think of you and this moment and thank you for what you have said, but that moment is not right now."

She slowly began to glow with a bright white light as she called her soul stealers to her and as they lifted her form from the tree into the air she came to a stop.  No matter how she hated him she did not want them to part on such terms.

"Good luck Inuyasha," she called out to him, "No matter what you may think, know that I _did _love you.  I could not hate you as I do right now if I did not love you.  That love may not have been enough to sustain either you or I, but it was all I had to give."

He watched as her body rose hire into the sky and began to glow even more and as the light took over and began to fade from the night sky he heard one last whisper in a voice he knew so well.

"Goodbye Inuyasha."

_**End Flashback**_

As Inuyasha's mind returned back to Sesshoumaru and the ruined castle in front of them he remembered the Taiyoukai's last question.

"No I have not changed my convictions.  I have finally learned what she has tried to tell me... what they _all_ have tried to tell me for so long."

Sesshoumaru had watched as he'd receded into his mind and had wondered briefly how long he would stare at the ground like that.

"Kikyo is gone and I will not let you hurt Kagome the way I have in the past.  She cares strongly for you and if you do not plan on telling her that you do as well then you better stay away from her Sesshoumaru," he said as the edge returned to his voice.  "I'm warning you."

_'Warning me!?'_  Does he truly wish to meet his end this night, he wondered.  Sesshoumaru had no idea why the hanyou thought he knew what was in Kagome's heart pertaining to him, but he had a feeling it wasn't because she had told him.  He knew she hadn't.  Whatever was between him and the miko was between _him_ and the _miko._  And he did not take kindly to threats... and definitely not to threats from a half-breed, such as him.

With a swiftness that Inuyasha was too late in detecting, Sesshoumaru wrapped one long fingered hand around his neck and yanked him off the branch.  He pulled Inuyasha in front of him until there faces were only mere inches apart.

Inuyasha was too stunned by the suddenness of the action to do anything as his feet dangled over open air.  He stared into the flashing angry eyes of his brother.

"Do not _ever_ threaten me Inuyasha.  You will not like my response.  Know your place hanyou for it will take little effort to snap your neck here and now.  And do not presume to give me advice in an area where _you_ have failed so miserably at."

"Learn from my mistakes, Sessho-", Inuyasha choked out but was cut off by the tightening of the fingers around his neck.  He couldn't believe he was in this position for the second time in not so many days.

"I do not need your advice, Inuyasha," he intoned softly.  "You will do well to understand this now.  And do not try to take what belongs to me."

With one last squeeze of his hand, Sesshoumaru quickly opened said hand and let the hanyou go.  He watched as Inuyasha plunged to the earth far below them.  He saw as Inuyasha reached his hand out and grab hold of a branch and with one hand swing his body around the branch; launching himself back up to the thick branch that he stood on.

He stared straight ahead as the hanyou landed on the opposite side of him from where he'd been before Sesshoumaru had dropped him from the tree.

**"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!??"** he yelled, but only the end of his statement was actually yelled.  The beginning was more like a wheeze then anything.

"You have a death wish, Inuyasha."

"No," he smirked as he folded his arms stubbornly across his chest once more, "I didn't ask you what I'd come up here to ask you."

"Hmm."

"Why the hell are we still out here?  And don't give me no shit about that barrier because I know that it definitely does not pose a problem."

"Indeed."

After realizing he planned to say nothing more Inuyasha tried again.

**"SESSHOUMARU!!"**

Sesshoumaru lightly petted his tail as it hung over his left shoulder; opposite Inuyasha.  His facial expression never changed.

"Think Inuyasha," he paused for a moment then continued after a thought, "Never mind.  So far, who ever we have been up against has been clever enough to take on all of us and get us where they wanted us.  Here.  Now why would such a mind put up such a weak barrier to keep us out?  And why would they imagine such a barrier could hold a miko with Kagome's strength?  It makes no sense, Inuyasha and until it does this is where we stay."

Sesshoumaru was not going to risk Rin on odds such as those that they faced.  He was thinking it might be best to send her, Jakin, and the kitsune back to his castle on Ah-un.

Inuyasha thought about what his brother had just said and had to admit it made no sense.  Then he thought of something.

"Who ever we are up against want us to come inside.  That's why the barrier is so weak."

"Yes, but why?"  _'And why take Kagome first if they meant for us all to come inside anyway?'_ Sesshoumaru asked himself.  He didn't like that he had no answer.  And he didn't like even more that they didn't know whom they are up against.

"Its obviously Kagura and Kanna.  Do you think they have the jewel?"

"Yes."_  'Is Kagura and Kanna all we are up against?'_  Sesshoumaru couldn't help thinking of the power he had sensed around Kagura.  It was powerful and completely unfamiliar.

************

Mirouku and the rest of the group had watched the two inu-youkai's from the moment Inuyasha had landed in the tree.  They had watched together as Inuyasha had said whatever he'd said to cause Sesshoumaru to grab the hanyou by the throat and dangle him in mid air as he did.  And they knew that it was something their friend said, because it was _always_ something he said.

They had held their collective breaths when, as predicted, the Taiyoukai had let the hanyou go and fall swiftly to the ground... and they had all sighed in relief when Inuyasha had caught himself and swung on the protruding branch, but they had no idea what the hanyou could have been thinking to swing himself _back up_ to the Taiyoukai above.

_'He really is a glutton for punishment,'_ thought Mirouku with a resigned sigh.

He watched, as both brothers seem to come to some kind of understanding he guessed since they both had stopped speaking and returned their attention to the castle in the distance.

_'The castle,'_ he thought with a small smile.  It really was a beautiful building.  The large gray stones were clean and looked to be very smooth.  The large door in the front of the castle looked to have been made of a rich wood and he thought he could see a symbol, perhaps a family crest, on the door.  He wondered what family had once lived in the lovely castle.

Mirouku had a fondness and an appreciation for lovely objects and he thought the castle was very lovely and well kept.  He didn't know why Kagura and Kanna had chosen this castle for their plans, but he hoped the Keep would survive the experience.

He saw out the corner of his eye as Sango turned her nose up at the castle once more.  He noted that that was the forth time she'd looked at the building and done that.  He wondered what about the castle she didn't like.

"You do not like it?"

Sango turned to look at the monk beside her when she heard him ask the question.  When she realized he was asking about the remains of the castle in the distance, she frowned slightly.  It was really a matter of like, it was more a fear that Kagome was inside that building... a building that looked as if one good blow would bring another piece of it crashing down.  She remembered the castle from their final battle with Naraku, but she didn't remember it looking as bad as it did at that moment.  She wondered if they had caused it more damage in their battle with the demon or if she wasn't remembering it correctly?

"What's to like?" she asked with a shrug.  "I believe it may have once been great to look at."

"Once been?" he asked; with a puzzled look on his face.  "It still is."

"Still is?" she gave the monk an odd look, "Mirouku-kun, what are you talking about?  The castle is nearly in ruins."

"What?" he turned to look at the castle once again.

Mirouku blinked his eyes, rubbed them with his hand, and even squeezed them shut and shuck his head vigorously, before opening them again.  Just as he figured, the image before him did not change or shift in the slightest.  The castle looked just as beautiful as it did when they had arrived.

But, there was obviously something wrong, because unless he was mistaken he and Sango, though looking at the same sight, was seeing two very _different_ castles.

He walked over to the base of the tree and looked up at the two occupants, before coming to a decision.

"HEY, INUYASHA!?" he yelled up to the hanyou.

"WHAT?"

He watched as the inu-youkai descended from the top of the tree.  He waited until Inuyasha to come to a stop on a branch just above his head.

"Inuyasha, tell me," Mirouku lifted his arm and pointed towards the building in the distance.  "What do you see there?"

"Something wrong with your eyes, monk?" asked Inuyasha irritably though with a touch of curiosity.

"That is what I'm trying to determine.  What do you see?"

Inuyasha gave the monk a thoughtful look before shrugging and answering his question.

"I see what is left of a ruined castle."

"That is what I feared."

Mirouku turned to gaze at the castle.  So, it was determined that both Sango and Inuyasha saw the same thing and it would probably be safe to assume that the rest of the group also saw the same thing.  But, the question which of them was seeing wrong?  Him or they?  The obvious answer would be him, since the majority of them were seeing the same sight, but why would someone wish to alter his vision of a castle he'd only seen once before?

"What is it you see, houshi?"

Mirouku jumped at hearing the quiet voice beside him.  He'd never even heard the Taiyoukai move.  He really should be used to that by now though, he thought in annoyance.

"I see the castle, same as you I imagine," he replied with a tilt to his head as he pulled his staff closer to his body and leaned on it, "the only difference is that the castle I see is not ruined in any way."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at that as he looked at the castle.  He knew Kagome was inside that building and because of that he silently hoped the monks view of the castle was the true one.

"This is a most disturbing situation."

Sesshoumaru had to agree with the monk's pronouncement.

"Indeed."

**_Inside the Castle**_

Kagome had taken her leave of Kagura after she'd determined that the demon had no idea how Shueran Takashi had died.  Matter of fact, the wind witch had no knowledge of what happened to _any _of the Takashi clan.

After she'd deduced that she'd already received any info she was liable to get out of the other woman she'd turned to bid the other demon in the room a good night and was surprised to note the little girl was no longer at the table.

She'd never heard the child leave.

Now she was walking aimlessly through the halls of the castle.  She'd returned to the hall of pictures, as she liked to call it, and taken another look at the twins.  She'd also turned to look at the woman across from them.  She'd figured that the woman must have been married to Shueran since her picture was up in the hall and Kagura had told her the pictures were only of those in the family who was or would be Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands.

She wished Sesshoumaru was there with her for many reasons actually, but one reason was the fact that she had a feeling that perhaps he had at least _heard _of the Takashi family being part of the aristocrats as they obviously were, and he _is._

She turned a corner and found herself in a lounge.  It was done in a pale green color with white trimmings.  It was very lovely.  The room seemed to hold a nice homey feel to it that she had found in any of the other rooms that she'd visited, yet.

As she turned in the room to look around she felt a slight sensation crawl of her skin and tingle her senses.  Like that feeling you get when you sense something is near you, but you can't see it.

Kagome felt another tickling sensation crawl over her arms and immediately rubbed them as she turned around.  What she saw next sucked the breath right out of her in an audible gasp.

Standing before her were two men of the same build and height who looked very familiar since she was sure she'd just been staring at their portraits some ten minutes ago.  The twins.  What took her breath away was that they were obviously ghost.

Though she could see the color of their kimonos and the purple and orange sashes around their waist, she could also see right through them to the wall on the other side.

Kagome stared.  She had no problem believing in ghosts, after all she was in love with a youkai lord, but seeing the two corporeal beings was like giving credence to something she had no idea she had ever doubted.

Then as she thought she was obviously seeing everything; they spoke.

"You must not tell anyone Shonin.  If you do, there is no telling what may happen to her."

_"I will say nothing, brother but how long do you imagine you can keep this from the family?  How long do you think you can keep this from Father?"_

_"I do not know, but Sage is who I worry about now.  I will cross that bridge should I come to it."_

_"Be very careful, Shueran.  Mother is nothing to worry over, but Father and Ojiisan fear what they do not understand."_

_"Yes, I know this all too well."_

_"Hm, and do not forget Mina.  Sister has an insatiable need to know everything.  If she senses you are not telling her something, she will hound, sneak, and manipulate to know what it is."_

_"I will handle Mina."_

_"Good, because while _I _have always been able to ignore her, _you_ have always been the one to give into her... persistence."_

_"Persistence, you say?  I say nosiness.  Lets call it what it is."_

They both shared a laugh at that, than turned their head in Kagome's direction.  For a moment she thought that they were going to speak to her, but then she realized that they were looking at something behind her.  When she turned to see what it could be she saw nothing but the open door at her back.

_"Your wife is here and she looks as if she would like a word," _she turned at the sound of the twin with the high ponytail; Shonin.  _"I must be off, Father wishes to speak to me about something."_

"Alright.  I shall see you later, then."

Kagome watched as the ghost moved forward towards her and as he seemed to bend as if to give a bow in acknowledgement she watched as his corporal form fade into the air as a breath in the wind.  She looked and saw that the other twin had also disappeared.

She stood quietly as she wondered at what she saw.  For a moment she thought the ghost had come to her, but she'd soon realized they didn't even know she was there.  She didn't understand it.

Then she remembered something Kagura had said to her.

'Pay close attention, for every building tells a story; even this castle...'

Now she understood; it was a memory.  That conversation was an event that actually taken place.  The castle was sharing a memory... but why?

Kagome was getting a migraine.  There was way too many mysteries going on around here, but somehow she had a feeling they all tied into each other in some way or form.

She just wasn't sure if she wanted to know _how_ they tied into one another.

And she couldn't ignore the fact that she was still getting that funny feeling in her gut when she saw the form of Shueran Takashi.  There was something vaguely familiar about him... but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Kagome shuck her head slightly to clear it as she turned to leave the room with a slight shrug of her shoulders.  She had a thoughtful expression on her face.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of black fathomless eyes watched her leave the lounge.

****

I watched the miko leave the room.  I could tell she had no idea what was going on.  I know what this castle is up to.  It wants free... but it doesn't know the miko is the last person that can free it from its curse.  No.  There are only two who are left to do that and one is in no position to help even though he imagines he is.

I care not for his little dream of freedom.  Now, it is _my _turn!  I will have what I want and the miko shall help me attain it... or she will die.

I know her friends are outside and they will soon be in here, but it is of no consequence.  They cannot help her.  She will do what I want of her or I _will_ destroy her and all she holds dear.  As for that idiot hanyou.... I will handle him once he has out lived his purpose.  Not that he can do anything from where he is.  The fool actually thinks its temporary!  I laugh at his stupidity.

Dark eyes followed the miko through the castle and up the tower.  When the miko entered the room she'd woken up in that morning a small smile, if you could call a slight tilting of the lips a smile, played across a watchful face.

Black orbs faded as the door shut behind the miko.

~*~

A/N:  Well, as promised I give you 2 chapters together!  So, please go ahead and click the little purple button found in the right hand corner of your screen! ^_^


	17. Can Hurt Her

A/N:  Here is the next chapter I promised!  Hope you like!

And I would like to tell everyone that A Second Chance at Love has been nominated for A Single Spark Award in two categories!!  Thank you to those that nominated my story and I really appreciate the love and support!!  I love you guys!!  Now go finish reading....

Note: If anyone would like to be notified whenever I update this story and/or The Feud I have a notify list now.  You can find the link on my bio page.  ~*Duchess

~The function of the imagination is not to make strange things settled, so much as to make settled things strange.

_                                           -G.K. Chesterton._

Chapter17:  Could Hurt Her.

They all stood outside of the barrier as they watched the sky grow darker as the day grew into night.  They were a little worried that nothing had come out of the castle.  Matter of fact, it didn't look as if anyone was even in the castle.

Yet, Sesshoumaru knew Kagome was here.

He'd sent for Ah-un, who'd arrived a half hour ago.  He wanted the two-headed dragon around and available in case he had to send the children back to his home where they would be safe.

He turned his gaze to the children as they sat at the base of a tree playing a hand clapping game that Kagome had taught them.  He wondered where she learned all those children's games she taught them from.  His childhood had consisted of being tutored and trained in combat.  Having fun and playing games was not apart of his everyday life.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumru looked down at the small upturned face beside him.  He placed his hand lightly on the girl's head in greeting.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Will Kagome-chan be alright?"

"Hmm.  Yes, she will be fine."

Rin gave the youkai a thoughtful look as if she had great things on her mind.  Then suddenly she gave him a bright smile.

"Okay, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He watched as the little girl skipped back over to the kitsune.  Sesshoumaru looked at Shippou then and saw the haunted look in the young fox-youkai's eyes.  He knew the little demon thought of the miko as a mother and he figured that the kitsune must be worried about her a lot.

He figured that was probably why the kitsune has been so quiet lately.  Which he'd come to learn was unusual behavior for the younger youkai.

"Someone is coming."

Sesshoumaru looked over towards the taijiya then turned to look in the direction she was looking.

That's when he saw the youkai coming towards them from the castle.  Even though it was dark he could tell that it was the wind witch Kagura.  She was coming directly towards them.  He watched as she lifted her hand, palm forward, and placed it against the barrier; causing a space to open for her to walk through.

They all walked forward so they stood in a sort of triangle with Sesshoumaru at the front.  Inuyasha stood to his left, Mirouku to his right, and Sango directly behind him with Shippou on her shoulder and Rin behind her.  Jakin had sidled forward to stand beside his master.

"I see you all made it here."

Kagura said with a small smirk to her lips.  They all remained quiet as they waited for the demon to say something they wanted to hear.

"Your miko is inside.  You are welcome to join her."

"Just like that?" asked Inuyasha in disbelief.  "You're just going to let us come inside?"

"Of course," she smiled as she waved her fan in front of her face.  "He has been waiting for you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened at her words.

"Who is waiting?"

"Well, Lord Sesshoumaru come inside and find out.  It is your choice."

Then she moved forward until she stood only a few inches away from him.  She tilted her head back and locked eyes with him.  He watched as her eyes glowed a bright crimson for a moment.  When her hand came up he arched an eyebrow when he saw the jeweled dagger sitting in her palm.

It was a beautiful weapon.  The handle was made of gold and had an intricate design of a maiden standing in the moonlight etched into it.  At the base of the handle sat a large dark blue sapphire.  The blade was no more then four inches in length and two inches wide.  It was silver and he could see it was very sharp.  It was made for concealment.

"Take this."

He just stared at her and waited for her to elaborate.  She didn't.  He arched his eyebrow at her once more, but she still didn't say anything more.

Kagura stood quietly waiting for him to take the dagger from her.

"Kagura," said the houshi suddenly, "Why are you giving Sesshoumaru the dagger?"

She shrugged then gave a small smirk, "Perhaps he will find it useful."

Sesshoumaru could tell there was something she wasn't saying... and wasn't going to say as well.

He gave her one last sharp look before taking the weapon from her hand and slipping it into the wide sleeve of his kimono for safekeeping.  Something told him that the weapon _did_ have a purpose and whatever it was the demon couldn't tell him... or just wouldn't.

She gave them all one last look before turning back around and walking the way she came.   This time when she went back in the hole she made in the barrier stayed open as if waiting for them.

"Are we going, then?" asked Sango from behind him.

Sesshoumaru didn't know when it had happened, but they all seemed to be looking to him for guidance.  Even Inuyasha was grudgingly waiting for his decision.  _'That's interesting.'_

"We are," he replied.  "Jakin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Take Rin and the kitsune back to the castle.  Ah-un will carry you there."

"But, Lord Sesshoumaru," whined the little toad.  "Why must I go with the little brats?"

Sesshoumaru gazed down at the little green man as the gold in his eyes flashed a warning.

"Jakin.  Are you questioning my orders?"

Jakin's heart started to beat faster as his hands grew clammy around his staff.

"Eeep!" he cringed, "Of c-course n-n-not, my lord.  I w-w-would never."

"Hm.  Go now Jakin."

As Jakin moved away to get Rin and Shippou the kitsune moved from the taijiya's shoulder to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I want to stay.  I want to help Kagome!" he cried out.

"Shippou, STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!!"

"**Ahh!!" **he hollered as he jumped away from the hanyou then continued his plea, "But Inuyashaaaa!"

"No, Shippou.  It could be dangerous."

"It don't seem dangerous," he pouted.

"Well," he began, but stopped in thought.  _'Hell'_ what could he say to that?  Its not like it wasn't true... the situation _didn't _look dangerous.  Which, is why he was worried, but how do you explain that to a child._  'What the hell am I saying? Since when do I explain anything to Shippou.  The little runt!'_  "You're not going Shippou.  Now get over there and get on that two-headed monstrosity so we can go."

"But-"

"SHIPPOU!!" he cut him off.

"Shippou, we have no idea what is in there waiting for us.  And since when have you ever known Kagura to be nice for no reason," cut in Mirouku.  He saw that Inuyasha's yelling was getting them nowhere and giving _him_ a headache.  "She is not to be trusted.  And you know the fact of the matter is, if this was all harmless Kagome would be back by now."

Mirouku sighed to himself then as he turned to look at the opening in the barrier-an opening they didn't need- and then at the castle beyond.

"Some things just don't add up," he whispered; more to himself then to the kitsune.

Shippou still didn't understand, but he did know that some stuff was odd to him.  Like the barrier, for instance; he knew he could get through it with no trouble at all, which meant it would be even easier for Kagome.  So, he did wonder why she was still in there.  Which made him think that she might be hurt and needed his help.  _That _was why he wanted to go!

He looked up at the Taiyoukai.  No one had noticed it, but the demon lord's scent had changed slightly since he'd started traveling with the rest of the group... and it changed even more after Kagome had given him his arm back.  Now, there was something about his scent that reminded him of his father, but only the time when his mother was still alive and a little after her death.  It wasn't an unpleasant smell; it just seemed to be something he would not have expected coming from the Taiyoukai for some reason.

Shippou wasn't sure what it was.  He remembered that after the Taiyoukai and his Kagome-okaa-san had come back from the woods he'd smelled the way men do when they wanted to do _that _to a woman.  He knew that, because he smelled it on Mirouku-chan often enough... and on Inuyasha as well.  But, he didn't want to think of that, because that was usually when that dirt miko was around.  _'Ick!'_

He was glad that at least the Taiyoukai was going if he couldn't.  At least _he_ would be looking out for Kagome.  He saw how close Sango-chan and the houshi had become and knew the houshi would be protecting her.  And even though he hadn't seen Inuyasha run off lately or sensed the walking dead nearby, he still didn't trust Inuyasha to put Kagome first.  _'After all, Inuyasha always leaves Kagome for Kikyo.'_

Shippou moved closer to the Taiyoukai and grabbed a hold of his pants and pulled.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The Taiyoukai looked down at the kitsune and tried not to boot him for pulling on his clothing.  He waited silently for the child to say what he had to say to him.  _'This is a waist of time,'_ he thought, but did not move away.  He knew the runt was important to the miko.

"Will you protect Kagome for me?" he asked with tears swimming in his eyes.  "I'm worried she might be hurt.  Why else would she not have come out?"

Something in Sesshoumaru's heart lurched.  He hadn't thought that Kagome might be hurt...  He stared at the tears as the kitsune tried to wipe them away, but his hands weren't fast enough for his eyes.  He got that funny feeling in his stomach like he did with Rin whenever she was upset.

He didn't understand it.  He thought that the feeling _only_ came from Rin because she belonged to him.  Now, he wasn't sure that he wasn't sick.  _'Perhaps there is something about children that causes this,' _he said to himself.  Yet, it wasn't a completely unpleasant feeling.  Just unwelcome.

"No harm shall come to the miko," his eyes glowed with a dangerous glint.  "Someone will die if so."

Shippou saw the unholy glint reflected in the Taiyoukai's eye and felt a moment of pity for whoever hurt Kagome... for he _knew_ she had to be hurt.  It was just for a moment though.  Whatever they might have done to Kagome, he knew, would not compare to what that look in the youkai lord's eyes promised.

He swallowed and nodded.  Maybe that was something he didn't want to see.  Shippou quickly made his way over to Rin and sat beside her on the dragon.  He patted her hand reassuringly then they both waved as the dragon took to the air.

Jakin sat grumbling something about warriors being made babysitter, or something of the like, behind them.

Sesshoumaru watched until he decided they were far enough away, before he turned and without a word proceeded through the hole in the poor excuse for a force field.

Mirouku, Sango and Inuyasha all exchanged a look before following the Taiyoukai

****

Kagome had tried to sleep, but for some reason she couldn't.  She couldn't get the image out of her head of the Twin's ghost.  And were they really called ghost, if they were really just pieces of the castle's memory?  She wasn't sure.

Another thing that was bothering her was the secret.  What was it?  And why was it so important to keep it away from there own family?  And more importantly, what did they imagine... or maybe not imagine, but _know_ would happen if it did get out?

All these questions kept going around and around in her head and keeping her from getting any kind of sleep.  Not that it mattered; how do you sleep in a place that you didn't trust anyone?

Thats why she was, once again, walking around the castle.  A castle that was telling her its story... question was: why?  And where the hell was Naraku?  If what Kagura said was true; shouldn't he have shown himself?  She didn't know if Naraku was still alive and behind all this, but she did know something or someone else was in this castle with them.  She could feel its power... and whatever it is, it's strong.  Very strong.  Yet the power didn't feel familiar... and if it was Naraku, it should be familiar.

Kagome turned down another hall as she kept walking aimlessly through the castle.  Suddenly she felt a familiar sensation.  She could sense someone else in the castle.  She stopped, shut her eyes and waited.

Then she felt it again.

With a gasp her eyes flew open in shock as she realized who it was.

_'Sesshoumaru...'_

She took off at a dead run in his direction.

_**Somewhere else in the castle**_

"Why'd we have to come through the back?"

Inuyasha gave the monk an irritated look before passing him with a frown.

"Because for everyone else going through the front isn't possible."

"Hm," replied Mirouku.  He'd forgotten that little tidbit when they'd followed where Kagura had gone back into the castle.

They had been a little puzzled as to why she was going around back, but when they saw how the entire back of the castle was completely in tack they understood.  And as soon as they established that _all _of them were seeing the same thing they followed Sesshoumaru through the only door they saw that leaded inside.

They all looked around at the room they were occupying.  It was a large room lined with plants along both sides of the room and a bunch of tapestries that depicted different sceneries.  Along the far wall was another door.

"Amazing.  I would never have imagined it to be so nice on the inside," said Sango softly in awe.

"Yes, well I have a feeling that many things are not going to be as they seem here," replied the monk with a surreptitious look at the room.  When he noticed Sesshoumaru heading towards the door he gave a slight nod in his direction then fell into step behind the taijiya as she moved to follow the youkai.

"Feh," said Inuyasha with a fold of his arms.  So far, there was nothing he could see that was interesting about the place.

Sesshoumaru saw the door that lead further into the castle and moved towards it.  He could sense that Kagome was somewhere close.

They walked through the castle passing room after room but not stopping to look around.  They followed the Taiyoukai as he continued to move swiftly through the halls saying nothing.  They all sensed that he was looking for something...or _someone_ and didn't want to disturb him.

As they moved further down the halls they all gradually began to feel it.  A sense of peace flowed through them all; calming them.  Behind the Taiyoukai, the three of them exchanged knowing looks.  They knew this feeling.

_Kagome was near._

**_Soomewhere else in the castle/**_

Kagome ran faster as she sensed, not only Sesshoumaru's presence, but Mirouku, Sango and Inuyasha too.

She didn't know how they'd come to be there, but was happy they were there with her.  But, she worried if they had played right into their enemy's hands.

Kagome ran faster.

**_Somewhere close by**_

Sesshoumaru could sense that they were getting closer.  He wasn't too sure of what was going on, but he knew that whatever it was Kagome had better be okay when he found her.

His eyes glowed bright with anger.  Once he saw that she was okay he'd deal with Kagura.  She would pay for taking Kagome. No on took what belonged to him.  Whether Kagome went willingly mattered not to him.

**_Somewhere else even closer**_

Kagome slowed down to a walk when she realized she wasn't very far from them.  For some reason she felt nervous all of a sudden.  She had a feeling that her nervousness had nothing to do with the situation they were in and everything to do with Sesshoumaru.

This would be the first time they spoke or saw each other since he'd left to go check on his lands and she was well aware of the fact that they hadn't spoke about what happened between them.  She wondered if he thought about it?  If he thought about her?

She wondered if she would have the guts to ask him either.

Then Kagome stopped wondering about anything at all.

Because when she turned the next corner he was in front of her.

"Sesshoumaru..."

**_Even closer**_

Sesshoumaru moved quickly as he kept all his senses open for anything unwelcome.  As he darted his eyes from side to side in a sweep of his surroundings he came to quick halt.

The others stopped as well when they noticed Sesshoumaru had stopped moving and was just standing in one spot looking straight ahead.

"Sesshoumaru," whispered Inuyasha.

Mirouku looked at Sango questioningly.  She replied with a shrug as she returned her gaze to the back of the youkai lord.  Sango was just happy that Inuyasha had known to use his 'indoor voice' instead of yelling the castle down as usual.

Then they all sucked in their breath when they saw the vision in front of them.

"Sesshoumaru...."

They heard the whisper escape the miko's mouth and they didn't know whether to hug her or strangle her.  So, they smiled instead.

Sesshoumaru stared at the miko in front of her and took her in from head to toe.  Once he determined that she was, indeed, all right he stood and waited to see what her next move would be.

Kagome stared; stunned to see him just standing there in front of her.  Part of her felt like she'd conjured him up with how much she'd been thinking about him, while the other part of her just wanted to launch herself into his arms and never move again... or at least not in the foreseeable future.

Kagome blushed prettily at where her thoughts had been going.  Then slowly walked forward until she was within inches of the Taiyoukai.  She tilted her head back so she could keep eye contact, than gave him a small smile.

"Sesshoumaru."

She had no idea that she'd already said his name once.

Sesshoumaru stared down into the face that had haunted him night and day and faught the urge to pull her close to him.  He didn't understand what she was doing to him and wasn't at all sure if he liked it.

Then he didn't think at all, because she had moved and wrapped her arms tight around his waist in a hug.  Much like the time when they had stood beside the lake at night many days ago.

Kagome moved back away from him before he could do or say anything.  She couldn't believe she'd just wrapped herself around him like that... _again._

She blushed even more when her eyes connected with his again.  _'Beautiful.'_  She could look at him all day and never get tired of the sight.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine at the sound of his voice.  She wondered how a voice could have such a strong effect on her.  She nodded in reply then a glint came into her eyes.

"Took you long enough to get here."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at that, but said nothing.

Inuyasha watched the play between Kagome and his brother.  He saw the way she looked at Sesshoumaru and couldn't help noting that she had never looked at him in quite the same way before.  Inuyasha noticed that Sesshoumaru treated Kagome different from the way he treated anyone else.  He also noticed that she had yet, to acknowledge the rest of them.

_'Feh!  You'd think he was the only one here!'_ he thought in disgust and scrunched his nose up as he continued to watch them.

Then, as if she could read his mind, Kagome turned to the rest of them and said hello.

"Hey, guys!  I apologize if I worried you.  It wasn't my intention."

They nodded; none of them wanting to yell at her right then.

"Kagome," said Sango.  "Why'd you leave?  Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Sango I'm fine and I'll explain everything that I've been told and learned with you all in just a moment," she said softly to her friend.

Sango nodded slowly and wanted to ask more, but kept quiet.

"Come on.  Follow me."

She automatically grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand as she turned and lead them further into the castle.

No one commented on the fact that she'd grabbed the Taiyoukai by the hand and began towing him behind her... not even the Taiyoukai.  And no one said anything about the fact that he was letting her.

***

They'd been walking through the castle for fifteen minutes while they followed Kagome through the maze of halls and stairs.

Kagome lead them about as she filled them in on all that she'd been told by Kagura and what she'd learned while she was there that whole day.  Inuyasha didn't take too well at the implication that someone wanted to use him for something that was possibly meant to hurt her.  Sesshoumaru didn't either.  She explained to them about the pain she'd watched the wind demon go through and why she _knew_ that someone else was in this... not to mention the fact that there seemed to be _two_ mysteries going on at once.

"So, you went with her because you believe the Shikon jewel is here?"

"It _is_ here Sango.  I ca feel it, sometimes.  And I can also sense something is not quite right with it," she said with a haunted look in her eyes.  "I think Kagura was right, and it has had something done to it... something I'm not so sure I can fix."

They all knew what that meant for Kagome.  All, except Sesshoumaru.  He had no idea Kagome needed the jewel to get home, after all he had no idea the miko wasn't from his time.

"It'll be okay Kagome.  You'll see," said Sango with a small smile.  She had to believe everything would work out for her friend after all Kagome had done for her and her brother.

Sesshoumaru watched the exchange between the two women and wondered what it was all about.  He knew the jewel was important for Kagome since she was its guardian, but he didn't think the situation warranted such sadness... not yet, anyway.

"And you believe her about Naraku?" asked Mirouku quietly; thinking it was time for a change of subject.  "You think he is alive?"

"THERES NO FUCKING WAY THAT BABBOON IS STILL ALIVE!"

"I know _she _believes it, but..." replied Kagome as she ignored Inuyasha's outburst, "I don't know.  I do know there is something else in this castle.  I've felt its pesence.  And whatever it is... its very powerful."

They all looked at her gravely.  What had they gotten their selves into?

"But the thing is," she continued thoughtfully aloud, "I don't feel any evil vibes in the presence.  I feel nothing, nothing at all."  Then she stopped and  turned her head to look at the youkai beside her.  In the entire time they'd been walking and talking she'd never released his hand.  "Which worries me more."

"Huh, why?"

"Because Inuyasha," replied the monk when Kagome just kept staring at Sesshoumaru.  "With evil you know they are after something.  That there is a reason for why they are doing what they are doing; even if the reason makes no sense.  But, when you are dealing with something that seems to have no loyalty to good or evil its worse.  Because you know that they will do anything, good or bad, to get what they want.  What they want is all that matters."  He turned to look at Sango; worry in his eyes.  "Something like that has no problem with killing or letting you live.  It doesn't care."

Inuyasha looked back and forth between Kagome and Mirouku's drawn faces.  He was finally starting to understand just how grave the situation was.

"This isn't good," he sighed; speaking to no one and everyone.

"No," whispered Sango.  "Its not."

Kagome continued on her way, still holding on to the Taiyoukai at her side, as they all remained silent to gather their own thoughts about what she'd told them.  When she reached her destination she stopped.  There was something she wanted to show them all, but mainly she wanted Inuyasha to see it.

"Kagome," said Sesshoumaru softly when they came to a halt, "do you know what it is whoever is behind this wants?"

Kagome, looking straight ahead, shuck her head in the negative.  "Look."

Sesshoumaru looked up.

He looked around him at the portraits along the walls.  Women on his right; men on the left.  He moved further into the hall as he looked back and forth between the walls the rest of them following and doing the same.

"The Takashis."

Kagome moved over to him then.

"Yes," she said; having heard what he'd said.  "You know them?"

"I know of them.  Father knew Sano Takashi very well."

He gestured towards the portrait of a male youkai two spaces away from the twins.

"Were they friends?" she asked as she stared at the dark haired youkai with eyes the color of fresh blood.  She figured that the man was the Twins (as she'd come to think of the brothers) grandfather.

"I wouldn't say that."

Kagome nodded then moved over towards Inuyasha as she noticed he'd stopped in front of the portrait of the Twins.  This was why she'd brought them there.  She stood by him and waited.

"Who are they?" he asked her quietly.

"There names were Shueran and Shonin," she gestured from right to left.

'Something is familiar about that one on the right."

Kagome was relieved.  She'd had a feeling that whatever was bothering her about the portrait would effect Inuyasha as well.  It was no lie that she spent most of her time in the Sengoku Jidai, so anything she might have seen she expected he would have too.

Maybe together they could figure it out.

Neither heard the others move behind them to view the portrait with them.

"So, you feel it too," she asked quietly.  "That feeling that you've seen him somewhere before, but you _know_ this is the first time you are seeing him."

"Its impossible," said Sesshoumaru from behind her.  "Shueran Takashi died over a hundred years ago."

"You knew him?" she asked turning to him then.

"No.  He produced no interest in me.  At least not while he lived.  After his death there was speculation over his young widow, but I do not recall why."

"Hmm.  That her there."  She pointed to the portrait directly behind them.

They all turned to look at the picture of the young woman.  They took in her long chestnut brown hair and sparkling green eyes.  Their was no doubt that she was lovely.  They also took in the fact that she was obviously youkai with her pointed ears and claw-like fingernails and that she was wearing a priestess's kimono.

"She was a miko?" breathed Sango dazedly.  "But, she's youkai."

No one said anything as no one could explain it either.

Sesshoumaru felt something pushing at his memory, something to do with the woman, but he couldn't grab hold of it.  It was no surprise since the Takashi family had never interested him before.  They had been good warriors, but he could remember nothing else about them.  Though, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he was forgetting.

He didn't like not knowing.

"Father did not bring Inuyasha around here.  There is no way he could have met any of them."

Kagome looked at him with a stunned expression.  That was the first time the inu-youkai had spoke of his shared life with Inuyasha without malice in his voice.  It was a moment to sit back and enjoy, for she doubted it would happen again anytime soon.

"Doesn't matter," Inuyasha chimed in.  He wanted to ask why their Father wouldn't bring him there, but he feared the answer might be 'shame' or something to that effect and preferred not to hear it.  "It is not _him_ that is bugging me.  It's his eyes.  I've seen them before.... somewhere."

Kagome looked at him with a frown then turned to look at the picture of the Twins again.  She still got the feeling that she'd seen him before when she looked at Shueran Takashi.  She decided to try what Inuyasha said and focused on just his eyes.

Kagome sucked in her breath then and took a step back.  She bumped into Sesshoumaru then and felt him place his hands at her waist to steady her.  At the feel of his touch she immediately felt calmer.  She decided to ponder that later as she turned to look at the monk.

She nearly sucked her breath in again when her eyes connected with the violet eyes of Mirouku.

"They're yours..." she breathed in shock.

"Kagome?" he tilted his head at her in confusion.  He didn't know what she was getting at.

"Mirouku," she swallowed; eyes glazed in wonder, "they're _your_ eyes."

****

A pair of dark eyes watched the group from the shadows.

Ah, they've come inside.  And I see the miko is slowly putting the pieces together.  I knew she could do it once she had the monk with her again.  But, will she figure it out, I wonder?  Will she do it in before it is time to put my plans into action?  Doesn't matter.

The full moon will rise in three days.  I will leave them to themselves until them.  Now, for the witch...  I must have her put them in the tower with the miko.  Then I will deal with the hanyou.

I will have what I want... or I shall start taking lives.

~*~

Author:  Okay, here you all go!!  2 chapters!!  I'm sorry it took me so long!  I have a sucky computer.. and problems in my family to deal with.  Oh, and for those who read on mm.org I'm sorry I haven't updated their, but the damn site wont let me log in!!  I've tried everything.... So, until I get in all updates will be on ff.net.  I also plan on posting at A Single Spark.

Thank you and the cast shall return in the next chapter... they're a little upset with me (sigh).


	18. The Ties That Bind

Disclaimer: Ooooh, I forgot this in the last chapter!!  But, if you don't know this by now, there is no helping you.  I own NOTHING!!  Except the plot...but, who cares about that...lol

_~No beast so fierce but knows some touch of pity.~_

_-_William Shakespeare

Chapter 18:  The Ties That Bind

Mirouku stared at the portrait of the Twins.  He stared at the one that Kagome said had eyes like his own and had to admit there was some resemblance.  He knew his own eyes were so deep a blue that they looked more purple then blue at all, but there was no denying that the shape of his own eyes were much like the man's in the painting and if he was too be completely honest he would say some of his facial features could be found in both brothers... but, that would be getting too creepy even for him.

"I don't understand," he breathed aloud.

He didn't see how there could be any connection between him and a family of youkai.  If the fact that his eyes were like the twin in the picture meant there was a connection.

"It is astounding how someone such as yourself could possibly have any kind of connection with _this _family," said Sesshoumaru from behind him.

"You would say that," said Kagome with a roll of her eyes.  Taking his meaning to having something to do with the fact that Mirouku was a ningen.

"Of course," he looked at her; face; his devoid of any expression.  "I have no need to speak thoughts that are not my own."

"There is a truth to that that I can not dispute."

"Why should you," he arched a brow at her, "It is no secret that the Takashi family had very little patience for anything that was not youkai... _full_ youkai."

She gave him a look.  Kagome knew he'd added that last part for Inuyasha.  She doubted it had escaped the Taiyoukai's notice that Inuyasha had flinched slightly when he'd mentioned the fact that their father had not brought him around there.  And it didn't take a rocket scientist to know what the hanyou had decided was the reason for that.  She also realized that if the Takashi's didn't like ningen so much there was no way that Lord InuTaisho had _ever_ been on friendly terms with the family; not having a human wife and a hanyou for a son.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" asked Inuyasha irritably.

"I fail to see what your stomach has to do with the subject Inuyasha," replied Sesshoumaru lazily.

"Nothing.  Its something Kagome once said to me," said Inuyasha with a frown.  "And while I admit I don't rightly know what it means, what you said reminded me of that time.  I said something that could have been applied to myself like you'd just done," he shrugged then.  "It seemed appropriate."

Both brothers turned to look at Kagome.  United.

She fought hard to hold in her laughter.  It was hard to deny they were family with the identical looks on their faces.

She had no idea that Inuyasha really _listened_ to her when she yelled at him.  But, then considering she'd 'sitted' him right before saying the phrase at the time, if she remembered correctly, then it really was no surprise.  What else did he have to do with a mouth full of dirt?

"Doesn't matter," she wheezed as she tried to gain her breath.  "The question is; what is the connection between Miroku and the Takashis... if there is one?"

No one spoke for no one had an answer to that.

The quiet was deafening.  It was glaringly obvious to any watching that none of them had an answer or the remote possibility of an answer for what was going on.

"So, you've made it inside."

They all turned at the interruption.  And sighed at seeing the familiar demon staring back at them.

Kagura looked from one to the other; her eyes lingering on the demon lord the longest.

"Follow me."

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru.  She hadn't missed the look Kagura had given him and was puzzled about what it meant.

When Sesshoumaru moved to follow the wind demon from the hall they all fell in behind him.  Kagome directly so; was frowning at his back.

After they'd walked for a while, completely in silence; each one of them lost in there own thoughts Kagome realized where they were headed.  _The tower._  She wondered why Kagura was leading them there.

As if she could hear Kagome's thoughts Kagura began to speak.

"I am to put you in the tower with the miko.  That is where you are to sleep."

"Who sent you?" asked Sesshoumaru quietly.

She blinked at him then darted her gaze to the miko before looking back at him.  Then she shrugged as if deciding on something.

"Who else," she answered as she continued to walk in the direction of the tower.  She lead them up the stairs and stopped when she came to the room occupied by Kagome.

"The Taijiya will stay here with you," she said turning her eyes to Kagome.  "The others will stay in the room directly above."

"Kagura," began Kagome solemnly, "why are we being kept here?"

"Because its what he wants," she responded.  She'd already told the miko all she knew if she still did not believe there was nothing she could do about that.  _'She will learn the truth soon enough,' _she thought to herself.

"You speak of the hanyou," said Sesshoumaru.  It was not a question.  He knew only Naraku could get the demon to do his bidding.  He'd guessed a long time ago that the hanyou held some kind of power over the wind demon and he had a feeling after what Kagome had told them that whatever it was still existed.  What he didn't understand was how.  _'No matter what she believes, the hanyou is dead.'_

Kagura looked at him speculatively.  She could sense his blatant disregard for what she knew to be true, but had no words to convince him.  She looked over at Inuyasha who stood behind the miko with his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face.  Kagura knew he didn't believe her as well.  Both brothers was as stubborn as a person could get; neither believing in anything other then their own truths.  _'They are more alike then they would ever admit.'_

"I assume that between the three of you," she began, ignoring the Taiyoukai's words, as she looked between him, Inuyasha and the houshi, "that you should have no trouble finding your room."

Her words were met with silence from the three of them.

Kagura spread her fan in front of her face as she hid her smirk before turning and taking her leave of their reluctant guests.

"Well," said Kagome with a sigh, "I think we should get some rest and see what tomorrow brings."

"Rest?" question Sango skeptically.  "Who could rest in here?"

"There is that," she nodded in reply.  "But, what else is there?"

And once again a great silence fell over the five of them.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at Kagome and released a silent breath that coming from any other person but him would have been a sigh.  He knew and accepted that he loved her, but what were all these other emotions she built in him.  There was no denying he desired her physically, but why was he so protective of her?  He knew it was more then just a need to keep her safe, but he didn't understand it.  Why was he so reluctant to let her out of his sight?  For thats what it was; he didn't want to leave her.  Now that he had her back he didn't want her separated from him... not even by a single floor.

He touched a palm to her cheek before he even realized he'd planned on doing it.  He locked his eyes with hers and he could see all the emotions running through her before letting his hand drop.

Sesshoumaru swiftly turned around and started up the stairs without a word.

Kagome sucked in her breath at the unexpected move.  She watched his retreating form with narrowed eyes and lifted a hand to cover the cheek he'd just touched.

Miroku squeezed Sango's hand silently before following after the Taiyoukai.  He also didn't want to leave Sango, but he couldn't deny that she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"Kagome?" she said looking at the expression of stunned silence on the other woman's face.  "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Kagome turned at the sound of her friend's voice.  Seeing the inquiring look on the Taijiya's face she sighed. "I.... ah... yeah.  Yeah, I'm fine."

She gave her friends a smile then turned and moved into the room.

Sango and Inuyasha exchanged glances then he turned to go up the steps.

"Feh," he humphed as he stumped up the steps.

Sango could hear him muttering something along the lines of females and their knack for finding trouble that was worse then his own, and smiled faintly to herself.

She followed Kagome into the room.

*****

Kagome was staring at the ceiling.  She'd been lying there awake for two hours with nothing to do.  She couldn't look out the window because the forest spooked her at night, she didn't feel like walking around the castle; not that she thought she'd get very far before either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru was after her, and besides.... she was _tired._  She hadn't been sleeping that great since she arrived at the castle.  Only being able to get a couple hours sleep-peaceful sleep-made one very tired after a couple of days.

She also couldn't get her mind off Sesshoumaru.  She was glad he was here, but now that he was she worried about their relationship, and the lack there of, even more then she did when he wasn't around.

She sighed once more and turned on her side to face the door.

"Kagome," said Sango from behind.  "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied quietly,  "Just can't sleep."

"Hmm.  I know what you mean.  I've been lying here for nearly two hours and have counted a hundred and twelve crack in the ceiling."

"A hundred and fourteen.... and that's after _two_ go arounds."

They giggled lightly at each other.

"Kagome," Sango shifted so she was facing the other girl's back.  "Did something happen between you and Sesshoumaru in the woods that night?"

She watched as Kagome's back tensed immediately behind her question.  The room was completely quiet and after a moment Sango decided that she wasn't going to answer her.  Not that she actually needed one now... Sango could tell from her reaction that _something_ had happened.

Kagome hadn't been expecting the question and had quickly become nervous.  Did something happen between her and Sesshoumaru?  _'Oh yes!'_  Much had happened between them.  She'd given him apart of her that she had once thought would go to his brother... when she had thought about it, that is.  But, now.... after being with _him_ she could not imagine being with anyone else.   Even Inuyasha.

"Yes."

Sango was quiet for a moment as she took in the whispered reply.

"Do you regret it?"

"No," she replied with a quiet sigh.  And it was true... she didn't regret it.

"Good.  For there is no room in life for regrets Kagome.  That much I've learned."

"It has changed me in some ways Sango.  I want nothing more then to be with him and now that I've been their once I want to be there again."

"Physically?"

"Yes," sighed Kagome as she shifted her position to get more comfortable.  "And emotionally and every other way as well.  I want it all... with him."

"And you can not?"

Kagome turned to her back once more and observed the ceiling.  She wondered whether Sesshoumaru was asleep.  Then she remembered whom she was thinking of and knew there was no way he was sleep.  For that matter, she doubted Inuyasha or Miroku was sleep either.

"Its not so much that I can't, so much as I'm not sure if he wants me to."

"Hmm.  Well I imagine he will make his intention known to you.  He does not strike me as a man who deals in assumptions."

"I do not think he is either."

Silence fell between them again.

They remained that way, both looking at the ceiling, for twenty more minutes.  Kagome rolled over once more, but this time threw her legs over the side of the bed.  She sat up.

"Where are you going?" asked Sango as she turned her head to watch her friend.

Kagome stood up and slipped her shoes on her feet.

"I can't continue to lie here waiting for sleep.  I'm just going to walk a bit."

"But-"

"Do not worry Sango," she cut her friend off quickly.  " I've done this before.  I will be fine."

Samgo sighed in resignation.  She knew there was no stopping her once she set her mind on something.  She knew how amazingly stubborn Kagome could be.

"Alright."

~*~

Inuyasha stared out at the forest.  Cloaked in darkness it looked like an inky black spot surrounded by more shades of dark.  He wondered about his father.  From what Sesshoumaru had said earlier he gathered that his father was not friends with the Takashis.

He couldn't see how it could have been any different. On one hand you had a powerful Taiyoukai who was married to a human and had two sons; one of them a hanyou.  While on the other hand you had another Taiyoukai who was also powerful and held true to the belief that youkai were superior and humans were not worth their time.  How could two beings, such as these, become friend??

But, Inuyasha had a feeling his father, Lord InuTaisho, knew Lord Takashi very well.

Inuyasha thought back on his childhood and no matter how he looked at it and in how many ways he could not remember him ever being ashamed of him or not want Inuyasha around.  No, that job was for Sesshoumaru.

Though Inuyasha remembered a time, a brief time, when his older brother had not treated him as something worse then dirt.

He folded his arms across his chest, as he liked to do, as he tilted his chin down.

That was how she found him.

***

Kagome had come up to the roof as she followed the taste of sadness in the air.  She'd stepped out of her room after changing her mind and deciding to take that walk after all.  Maybe she'd get her wish and Sesshoumaru would come after her.  _'Wait!  Do I want him to come after me?'_ she asked herself then shuck her head vigorously to rid herself of those disturbing thoughts.

She knew she was in love with the jerk, but she was not walking down the Road of Forever until she knew he was walking with her.  And that was that!

She came to a stop when she realized she was on the stairs going _up_ instead of going down like she usually did.  Kagome didn't know where the feeling she sensed was coming from, but when she passed the room inhabited by the men she knew it wasn't from them.

Sometimes she thought her miko abilities were more of a 'curse' then a 'gift'.  She could sometimes sense the feelings in others.... then sometimes she couldn't.  Actually _most_ times she couldn't.  It was like the power just decided to kick in and give her jolt when it felt like it.  It was really annoying!

Kagome went still when a sudden dizzying feeling went over her.  She sucked in her breath audibly and stretched her hand out against the wall to steady herself.  She knew who it was!  She knew where the feeling was coming from.  _'Inuyasha'_.  Why was he so sad?

Knowing who it was did not make her feel any better, but it did make her take off at a run once the room stopped moving.

When she reached the door that lead to the roof outside she hesitated for a moment, feeling like she was intruding, before she pushed the emotion aside and opened the door.

He was standing directly in front of her near the ledge of the building.

Now that she had him in sight and was so close she could see that he wasn't just sad, but angry, confused and not just a little worried.  The feelings were coming off him like waves of gas in the breeze.  There was something else too.  It felt like... _nostalgia_?

"Inuyasha?"

Hearing his name Inuyasha lifted his head and spun around quickly.  He couldn't believe he was so distracted that he didn't hear her coming... or at _least _smell her scent.  God knows she didn't reek like most humans around did... except Sango now.  Well... perhaps 'reek' wasn't the word... but they surely didn't smell like her.  _'Just look at Sesshoumaru.'_

And with that thought, he immediately remembered why he was up on that roof in the first place.  He just wanted to get away for a moment.

Kagome had walked closer as she watched him stare at her, yet she knew he was not seeing her.  She stopped in front of him.

"Inuyasha," she said softly.  "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha blinked for a moment as if focusing on her then his eyes narrowed.

"Feh!" he spun back around; presenting her with his back.  "Nothings wrong with me!  What the hell do you want?!"

Kagome sighed and faught down her temper.  She moved forward to stand beside him and waited silently.  Her arm slightly brushing his as they stood there.

"You know," she heard him begin after a moment.  "When I first realized that I was different... you know, not human... and not really a youkai either, the first person I went to was him.  I was what you'd call eight or nine years old at the time and he was the first person I thought of who would explain things to me."

She looked at him side ways and their eyes met briefly.  She wanted to know what Sesshoumaru had said to him then, for she knew that's whom he was talking about, but she didn't have the guts to ask him.

"I knew he wouldn't be like my mother and cuddle me and tell me everything would be fine or like father and say something equally kind but useless.  I knew he'd be honest with me," he continued; looking her in the eyes.  "Wanna know what he said?"

She nodded at him but kept quiet.

"I came running to him with tears streaming down my face.  He said to me..." he swallowed as his eyes held hers, "he said 'suck it up Inuyasha.  Tears will do nothing and will not make anything change'."

Kagome sucked in her breath as her eyes widened in pure open shock.  She felt a passing pain for the young boy he once was and a severe flash of anger at the person who could have lessened the boy's pain at the time.

Inuyasha had paused when he saw the emotions flash in the miko's eyes, but remained quiet, as he did not understand the reasons for her reactions.

"Then he looked me straight in the eyes and said 'so what if you are different Inuyasha.  Who would want to be like everyone else?'.  Then he turned and walked away from me."

Silence fell between them.

She couldn't help having a moment of joy.  Sesshoumaru had helped him in his own way.

After a moment she had to ask the question that was bothering her.

"What did you do then?"

Inuyasha turned back to face the forest and for a second she thought he was going to reply at all.  Then he began to speak.

"Nothing."  He tilted his head to the sky.  "See I had learned something that day.  I learned that I _did_ want to be like someone else."  He turned his gaze to hers once more.  "I wanted to be like him."

Kagome felt something like surprise and realization wash over her.  She stared as things started to click in her head.  Now she understood why he wanted to be a full demon.  _'He wanted to be like Sesshoumaru!  He never understood that he could not be like that.'_

"Funny, I hadn't thought about that in years," he whispered to the wind aloud.

"The Shikon jewel..." she whispered aloud to the wind as she thought.

Inuyasha had no idea what she was talking about.  He titled his head sideways as he watched her.

"Did you ever tell him?  Did he ever realize?"

"Feh!  Why the hell would I do that!!" he exclaimed with a scowl.  "Maybe you haven't noticed, but the bastard hates my guts.  Not that it matters because the feelings mutual!"

"Inuyasha...."

There was no way in hell he was going to tell Sesshoumaru he'd wanted to be like him.  Besides that was when he was a kid and he was no longer a kid so it didn't matter.  He saw the look of sadness and compassion written on her face and immediately tensed up.

He shifted his body so he was completely facing her and leaned forward until his face was right in front of hers.  Nose to nose.

Inuyasha watched as her eyes shifted back and forth between his as she tilted her head backwards in an effort to lean away from him.

Kagome began to sweat drop as he kept staring into her eyes as if searching for something.  She began to squirm when she got the sense that he'd found whatever he was looking for.

He narrowed his eyes on hers.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Kagome's eyes widened in panic, as she returned his stare, when she'd heard his whispered words.  It was one thing for _her_ or even Sango to know... but _Inuyasha_??  _'Oh hell!'_.

"I..." she began only to be cut off by his loud yell.

**"BITCH!  WHAT THE HELL YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR!?!" **he huffed as his voice carried through the night.**  "WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID!"**

Now she was pissed.  It amazed her how quickly he could blow her temper.  There was only one other person who could do that... and who'd have imagined that they were in the same family?

"WELL, THATS A GIVEN!  LOOK WHO I FELL IN LOVE WITH FIRST!  IF THAT DOESN'T PROVE SOMETHINGS OBVIOUSLY WRONG WITH ME **NOTHING **WILL!" she screamed as she fisted her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha shrunked away from her anger as she leaned in towards him.  He wasn't afraid of her, not at all, he just figured that now was a good time to put some distance between himself and her.

"Inuyasha," she sighed; grabbing a strong hold on her temper.  "You of all people should know you can't chose who you love."

"Eeh?" he narrowed at her confusedly.  "What the hell are you saying, wench?"

Kagome's eyes flashed, but she kept a tight reign on her anger... for now.  She'd pay him back for the names.... just as soon as she made her point.

"What I mean is; would you have fallen in love with the one miko who protected the one thing you wanted more then anything?" she waited for him to agree but nothing came so she continued.  "No you wouldn't have.  Not by choice so don't try to act like you would have."

She saw something flicker in his eyes, but it was gone before she could identify it.  Then something the wind demon had said popped into her head.

_'He has already let her go.'_

Was she right?  Had Inuyasha broken things off with Kikyo?  And if so, why?  Why now.  She took a good look at him and took in the solemn look on his face and the shadow cast in his eyes that kept flickering in and out.  Something had happened... but what?

"Something's happened...  What did you do Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her sideways.  He saw the determined look on her face and quickly started to feel uneasy.  She couldn't know.... could she?

"What the hell are you talking about Kagome?" he asked trying to appear calm.

"Don't give me that!  What happened with you and Kikyo?!"

His eyes opened in shock.  He couldn't believe she knew!  How could she know?

"Eeh?" he intoned not knowing what to say.

"INUYASHA!!"

His ears flattened to his head for the second time that night.

"Alright, sheesh!  Stop yelling, dammit!!"

Then in as neutral a voice as he could muster he told her what he'd only told Sesshoumaru before then... well not really, but he knew his brother knew the outcome.  He didn't look at her while he told her of his last encounter with Kikyo.

Kagome listened quietly as he spoke.  Only the sounds of her indrawn breath as a clue she was paying attention.  When he finished she just stood there.  It was odd.  This was what she'd been wanting and waiting for, for longer then she could remember and now that it was here she felt nothing.  Well, not _nothing_, but she didn't feel as she'd expected to feel.

She'd expected to feel ecstatic, elated, but what she felt was a sense of... sadness for him.  She knew it wasn't easy learning that sometimes no matter how much you love... its not enough.  And even though she'd learned that the hard way from her feelings for him she felt bad that he'd had to learn it the same way.

Knowing all this still didn't make anything all that better.  Feelings were a commodity that could make a person the happiest or bring you to your lowest low.  Especially feelings like trust, faith, and love.  They were a double-edged sword... they could cut either way.  It's ironic, she thought, how some of the sweetest qualities in life could turn around and stab a body in the back.  And by the time you realized, the damage had already been done.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," she whispered to him.  She didn't know what else to say.

He looked at her and he could see the understanding in her eyes and for some reason it made him feel a little weird.  He fidgeted slightly.  _'Was this how I made her feel?_'he thought to himself.

"Hn.  Whatever."  He said the only thing he could think of as a response.

Seeing the scowl on his face Kagome felt her temper begin to boil again.

"You know Inuyasha.  You make it real hard for people to feel sorry for you!" she said loudly.

"Well, I don't need anybody feeling sorry for me!  I can do that on my own!" he yelled back at her.  "Like I need your pity!"

"**You know that's not what I meant you jerk!"  **Her voice had gone up a notch.

"**Well its what you said,"** he raised his voice to match hers.  Then he stood straight, crossed his arms and lifted his chin and continued arrogantly, "And besides it's not like you care anyway.  All you can think about is Sesshoumaru."

She saw red.

**"INUYASHA!!!"**

His eyes flew wide as he took a cautionary step back.  He figured he'd finally pushed her too far and was now a little worried.  There was no doubt as to what happened every time he did that.

"What?" he croaked uneasily.

**"SIT!!"**

He only had a moment to suck in his breath before the excessively used spell smacked him face first into stone.  For once Inuyasha wished he were on the ground.

"Ow," he groaned weakly; muffled by the roof's floor.  "That hurt."

Kagome sighed deeply and rubbed at her temples.  She didn't know why she always let him get to her.  After being with the hanyou for as long as she had she knew he usually only lashed out like that when he felt threatened.  And knowing that, she tried not to let him piss her off and instead try to find the reason behind his outburst, but she failed this time.

She had to admit though, she did feel better with him face first on the stone floor.  Coming to a decision she kneeled down and trained her eyes on the back of his head.

"Inuyasha I'm going to tell you this now, before you say something else to make me want to strangle you instead," she took a deep breath and waited a heartbeat to be sure she had his attention though he gave no sign he was listening.  "No matter what I will always love you and I will _always _be here for you."

Kagome waited another moment as she stood back up to see if he would respond to what she said, but if she knew Inuyasha as well as she think she did (and she did) she knew he wouldn't be saying anything.  Slowly she turned around and made her way back to the door she'd come out of only minutes before.

When she reached the door, she stopped and turned back to look at him.  She saw that he had pulled himself to a sitting position.  He was once again in his favorite pose; indian style on the ground with his eyes closed and a deep frown on his face.

She shucked her head and smiled to herself.  It was nice to know some things would never change.

"Hmm," she smiled knowing he was not going to like what she said next.  "Perhaps its time you and Sesshoumaru talked."

She saw his head fly up in her direction just before she closed the door behind her.

He watched the door shut behind her in shock and not a small amount of confusion.  _'What in God's name does she think I have to talk to that bastard about!'_ he thought incredulously.  He just hoped she wasn't going to suggest such a vile thing to Sesshoumaru.  Though he wouldn't mind being a flea on her shoulder at the time just to see the demon lord's face when she did it.  He felt a spurt of amusement just thinking about the icy demon's reaction.

Not to mention he now had an answer to his question; she _is_ in love with the bastard.  Inuyasha was well aware she didn't really answer his question... but she didn't deny it either, and with Kagome that was all the answer in the world.  _'God knows the wench can't lie.'_

"Feh!"

***

A lone figure in white had caught the end of the conversation between the miko and the hanyou.

Sesshoumaru wasn't really surprised that she still loved the hanyou even if he didn't understand why she would choose Inuyasha over him.

He was surprised that she actually had to subdue the baka to tell him how she felt.  He watched the miko exit the roof before turning his golden gaze back to that of his brother.  His eyes narrowed with icy anger that even after what she'd given him she would still pass him over.  Sesshoumaru knew the miko was not the type to give herself or words, especially words of power, lightly.

And he also knew she'd never once said she loved him.

He turned to leave, he would deal with the hanyou later... now he would deal with the miko.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the white haired little girl with the mirror also standing a distance away in the shadows.    He noted that she seemed to be completely focused on Inuyasha who was still sitting in the same spot Kagome had left him in.

He did not pause as he made his exit quietly his face a blank mask giving nothing away.

Like the fact that he _also_ noted the ever-present mirror in the girls hand was glowing with a bright pale blue light.

****

He had watched from the interior of the mirror from the moment the miko arrived on the roof.  He'd thought he'd finally had his chance, but it did not come.  He needed them touching!  Skin to skin... and sadly they did not touch at all and definitely _not _skin to skin.

Naraku was angry.  He was tired of being confined to the incredibly small, yet vastly huge, perimeters of the mirror.  It was frustrating and having the little void demon as the only companion was tedious in the extreme.

There was something else bothering him too.  For some reason he was getting the feeling that if he didn't get out of the mirror soon he wouldn't be getting out at all.  As if he had a time limit.  _'I need that hanyou.  There is no one else.'_

It also did not escape Naraku's notice that what he thought was between the hanyou and the miko was _actually _the case between the Taiyoukai and the miko.  There was no bloody way he could do the process using the powerful demon lord.  Not only was he not compatible, there was also the fact that there was no way in hell he'd ever get the Taiyoukai where he wanted to even _try_.  _'Dammit!'  _This was looking to be even more difficult then he had planned.  Now he had to rethink his plan and he hated having to do that.

His beliefs were erroneous and he knew that that could have been avoided.

And _that_ was what really pissed him off.  The witch _knew._  There was no possible way she didn't notice this before hand.  Yet she held this from him!

He conjured the manifestation of a heart into the palm of his ghostly hand as his rage grew to an all new high..

_'At least I still have this!'_ he thought evilly.  It was true that in this form he no longer had control of her true heart, but this ghostly apparition got the job done just as well.  And as for her true one, well, only _he_ knew the whereabouts of that one.

"Kanna?" he addressed the young demon girl.  She was the only one he could rely on it seemed.

The little girl brought the mirror around to face her and lifted it to eye level in response.

"Where is Kagura?"

The little girl's eyes glowed a bright white for a moment.

"She is outside of the castle.  On the front grounds," she replied with a touch of vagueness.  It was quite obvious the girl could care less either way.

"Hmm, good.  Take me there, Kanna.  Her disobedience and interference has waylaid me for the last time."

Quietly Kanna turned around and headed for the front lawn and the wind demon who occupied it.

****

Kagome had decided that she still didn't feel like sleeping.  So, she decided to finish the walk she had started before she became distracted.  She glanced at her watch and saw that even though it seemed like more she'd only been up on the roof for a little more then twenty minutes.

Sometimes even Inuyasha could make twenty minutes seem like an hour.

When Kagome turned into a doorway on her right she immediately sucked in her breath as she felt that strange shimmer go through the air again.  _'The castle...'_

She watched as the form of a man and a woman took shape before her eyes.  The woman wore a beautiful kimono with the familiar colors of purple and orange in the sash around her waist.  The man wore a similar out fit in the same colors.  Her dark hair was held in a bun with sticks at the back of her head.  But the most striking feature on the beautiful female youkai was her eyes.  They were an intense emerald green.  Beautiful!

Though it was difficult to tell she felt the man was much older then the female.

Kagome looked at the face of the man and took in his arrogant expression and the high-handed look in the ghostly garnet colored depths of his eyes.  _'I've seen him before.'_  She was sure he was in one of the portraits.  She narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Takashi Sano..." she breathed aloud as she stared; eyes wide.

****

Thats how Sesshoumaru found her.

He'd followed her scent to a room that he realized was not far from the hall of pictures.  He was wondering where she was going when he'd seen her standing still in the doorway of a room that from the looks of it must have been the old Taiyoukai's office.

Sesshoumaru was just about to bring her attention to him when he heard her whispered words.

"Takashi Sano..."

He arched a brow and moved in closer behind her to get a better look at the room.  He glanced down at her dark head just in front of him and tilted his head slightly in thought.  If he wasn't mistaken, he had a sense that she still had no idea he was behind her.

He watched her as she stared intently in front of her... as if watching something.

_'What is she seeing that I am not?'_

****

Kagome watched as the scene played out in front of her.

"What is it about him that you hate so much?" asked the woman archly.  "That his lands are grander, his coffers heavier... or perhaps that he claims more respect from all then you do, Sano?"

_The once Taiyoukai narrowed his eyes menacingly at her.  He took an intimidating step closer to her._

Kagome was surprised the woman did not take a step back from the look of anger on the male's face.  She watched as the woman, instead, kept talking.

_"You know why that is?  Its because he has compassion for those lesser then himself and sees that one day those that you call inferior will grow to be greater then us who are youkai.  They hold that potential within them.  _They_ shall inherit the world... _not _us."_

_"Oh and I suppose your 'gift'" he sneered at her, "told you this?"_

_"Perhaps," she shrugged not rising to his bait.  "But, I do not need the sight to know this."_

_"NO!" he roared.  "Ningens shall _never_ hold such power or control.  And as for your 'compassion', it has no place in a youkai's, especially a _Taiyoukai's_, heart."_

Kagome frowned at his words and could feel an answering anger within her.  Kagome could see that the ghostly woman did not agree, but could tell through the mixture of determination and resignation on her face, that she did not plan on arguing the point further.

Even if she didn't already know that the woman was right about the humans, she still would have been pissed with the man's attitude.  He was worse then Sesshoumaru on a bad day... and that was saying _a lot._

"Maybe his compassion comes from his human Lady and the hanyou they share," she replied with a non-committal shrug.  "It matters not where it comes from.  It is still one of the reasons many, of all creatures, respect him."

_"A Taiyoukai, or any youkai for that matter, has no business marrying a ningen.  That is _**not** _their right!"_

_"AND THAT IS PART OF THE REASON THAT NONE LIKE OR RESPECT YOU!"_ _she shouted; her eyes glowing a fierce green._

_"YES THEY DO!!'  He sucked in a deep breath and lowered his voice as he narrowed his glowing red eyes, "Look at how they flee when I come.  I am Lord of the Eastern Lands.  That is a title that commands respect and obedience."_

Kagome watched the female's eyes narrow at the hidden meaning in the man's words that were obviously directed at her.

"That is fear; there is a difference."   The woman arched an elegant brow at the man as she crossed her arms over her chest.  "And you are not Taiyoukai any longer Takashi.  That is my husband's place now.  And though you still rule through Tomoe, you shall never rule me."

She turned on her heel and began to walk sedately away.

"It is not fear," he called out behind her; blatantly ignoring the rest of what she said.

Kagome watched as the corporeal body of the woman came to a stop a few steps directly in front of her and turned to look over her shoulder.  She guessed the woman had been moving towards the door that was behind her.

"You think not?" she nodded with a glint in her eyes.  "Fine.  Show me two who shows you nothing but respect, and I promise I will show you cloaked fear."

This time the man arched a knowing eyebrow at the woman.

"Of course," she smiled faintly at his audacity; understanding his look.  "I do not fear you.  I have no need to.  You fear my mother too much to be of any threat to me.  But neither do I respect you... Father."  A shadow feel across her beautiful eyes for a moment befoe she spoke again, "It has been many moons since I have given you that."

The woman turned once again to walk away.

"I will see you and your mother burn in hell for the witch you are," he whispered at her back.

Kagome sucked in her breath as she saw the evil look in the ghostly Taiyoukai's eyes.  She took a step back as she felt her skin crawl with the sensation that he was talking to her.

She didn't register the soft object at her back that she bumped into or the arm slipping possessively around her waist.  Only the odd sense of feeling safe invaded her.

"As you like Takashi, but you will have to look else where if you are to prove your point to me... for I can be of no service to you there."

Kagome heard the woman say from behind her.  She watched as the Taiyoukai's form slowly faded away after a short moment.

And that ended the second vision of the past.

****

Sesshoumaru had no idea what that was all about.  He had smelled the rise in her anger and had wondered what was causing it for he was still fairly certain she had no idea he was there.  He could smell the shock and confusion in her and was beginning to feel confused himself.

He didn't like it.

And when she stepped back and bumped into him he felt the fleeting sense of fear rise within her and narrowed his eyes to look around the room once more.

Still, all he sensed in the room was her and himself.   He slid his arm around her waist and held her back against him.  Quickly, he sensed her fear die away.

'Well, it would seem some part of her recognizes me.'

He waited quietly for her to come back to herself.

****

Kagome went over the scene she'd just witnessed once more in her head.  She was starting to think that what she was seeing wasn't actually ghost, there was entirely too much color and life in the images for them to be ghost.  No.  It seemed they were more like a projection... a projection of events that she was beginning to believe actually took place.  Like she thought before... they were the castle's memories.

And she was thinking the castle was showing her very specific ones.  She knew the visions were telling her something.... perhaps something to explain why Miroku was seeing one thing and the rest of them another.

It was as if the Castle was an abstract painting, but instead of them all seeing something different their visions were being made to see the same thing... except Miroku.

She also was getting the feeling that Mirouku was the one who was seeing the painting as it really was.

But even guessing all that, it still didn't explain the other presence she could feel in the castle with them.

Kagome sighed heavily and leaned back against the hard prop at her back... then she went still.

After a moment she smiled to herself and pressed her head back against the familiar chest behind her.  'Sesshoumaru.'  There was something in him that called to something within herself and because of it she would know him anywhere.

She rubbed her palm against the clawed hand resting lightly against her abdomen.

"Hello Sesshoumaru," she smiled.  "Couldn't sleep?"

He'd sensed the very moment her mind had caught up with her body.  He enjoyed the way she relaxed within his arms.

Sesshoumaru knew she must care about him, he didn't think she'd let him hold her, the way he was holding her, if she didn't.  'Could she love me?  Me who tried to kill her often in the past?'

Kagome tilted her head sideways so she could look at him.  She looked at his beautiful face and wondered for the thousandth time about his and Inuyasha's father.  Now she wondered about his mother as well.  She knew that the lord Sano Takashi and the woman were speaking about was the long dead Inu-Taiyoukai of the Western Lands.  For a fleeting moment she wished she could have met the deceased demon.

She also realized one thing else;  Lord InuTaisho and Lord Sano were the farthest thing from friends that two could get without being out-right enemies.  And because of this she was certain that when Sesshoumaru said his father knew Sano Takashi very well he meant exactly that.  She'd bet they knew each other very well, because she'd doubt that Sano Takashi would let anything about the Taiyoukai he envied and hated so well get by him and she would guess that the Inuyoukai, if he was anything like his sons, would not be able to help but return the favor.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Kagome," he answered as he leveled his gaze on hers.

"I think something really bad happened in this castle... in this family."  She turned in his arm and wrapped her arms around his waist so she could lean into him and borrow some of his strength.  "And you want to know what else I think?"

He looked down at her as she lifted her face to look at him.  Letting his silence speak for him.

"I think that Miroku is a key figure in some way.  And whatever that way is explains why the castle looks as it does to us."

~*~

Fang:  You really insist on death don't you?

Duchess: What?  Chapter 18 is finished and it has NO cliffy!

Sesshou:  Arched a brow at her.

Duchess:  What??

Kagome:  Um... Duchess-chan... that IS a cliffy...

Duchess:  IS NOT!  There is no 'dunna-da-daaa' kind of feeling there.

Sango:  I don't know what you mean by that, but I KNOW that there (points at comp screen) is a cliffy.

Shippou: Yep!  Irs a cliffy Duchess-chan!  You're going to be in sooo much trouble when they read it.  I sugeest you start on 19 now! (giggles)

Duchess:  Its not funny Shippou-chan!  I don't like getting death threats!  They depress me.... (sigh)  Well, I'm not changing it.

Inuyasha:  Duh, half wit!  You don't have to change it just type more!  And what the hell is with that scene with me and Kagome.  Like I'd be afraid of that wench!

Kagome:  INUYASHA!!

Inuyasha: (sweat drops as he turns to look at the miko)  Eeh?

Kagome:  **SIT! SIT! SIT!!**

!!CRASH!!

Duchess:  (bends down near the hanyou) You know, Inu-chan.  I try not to make you look like a complete idiot all the time, but you always go and ruin it!

Sesshou:  That is because you are fighting a battle you can not possibly win.  The hanyou IS a baka.

Duchess: (sigh)  Okay, everyone hope you enjoyed the chapter... now I'm going to finish ch. 6 of  Feud and start ch. 19...  Oh, and does anyone know how I can get ALL my italics to stay here at FF.net


	19. Turning Point

Disclaimer: Nothings changed....

A/N:  This chapter picks up right where the last ended.  Just... well... ah, for your info...

Chapter 19:  Turning Point

Kagome leaned her head back against his chest.  Since he wasn't complaining or... politely telling her to move she saw no reason to.  She sighed softly to herself as she settled against him.  There was something about being in his arms that made her feel good as if nothing bad could happen as long as she stayed there.  Safe.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly as he looked down at her.

Truth be told, he was in no hurry for her to move either.  He liked touching her, holding her, just being near her.  Lord, these feelings were irritating!

"I'm not really sure," she sighed.  "But Takashi Sano and....  Wait!  Come on," she'd immediately cut herself off as something that she'd been wondering while watching the vision came back to her.

Reluctantly, she extracted herself from his embrace and grabbed at one of his hands to pull him after her.  She quickly dragged him out of the room and down the hall.  Kagome was thankful he was following her quietly; she knew it wasn't a characteristic of his, and thought he was probably just curious as to what she was up to.

Sesshoumaru was curious about where she was taking him, but it had nothing to do with his silence... well not completely anyway.  Nope.  He was silent, because he was wondering how a creature could show so much interest and liking in being with one person, but pledge their love to another.  Granted he knew very little about the stupid emotion and even less on how said emotion effected ningens, since most of their minds were already small and left much to be desired in his opinion, but he still had to wonder on this.

It was highly confusing and he did not like it one bit.  It was annoying.

He focused on where they were when she stopped walking and only had a moment to recognize the Hall of Pictures before she began to move again.

Kagome had paused for a second when she reached the Hall.  The sight of all the lovely pictures, full of the beautiful family, always made her have to stop and catch her breath.  After doing so, she began to move quickly down the Hall.  Her long legs ate up the floor as she continued to pull the youkai behind her.  She came to a stop at the portrait of Takashi Sano for a moment and frowned.  She'd never met the old Taiyoukai, but after what she'd seen of him so far she didn't think that was a bad idea.

Sesshoumaru saw the frown that marred her face as she stared at the picture and wondered at the cause for it.  _'She does not care for him. Why?'_

Kagome turned around then to look at the woman she knew would be opposite him.  She took in the chestnut colored hair with blonde streaks running through it, the dark brown eyes, and shook her head.  It wasn't who she was looking for, but she was not saddened by this for she didn't think the woman from her vision was Takashi's wife.  Which made her extremely happy since she liked the woman.

Kagome turned back to the portrait of Sano Takashi; never having released Sesshoumaru's hand; when a thought struck her.  She remembered something.

'That is my husband's place now.  Though you still rule through Tomoe, you shall never rule me.'

"Right!  I'd almost forgotten that," she said quietly to herself then she moved over a picture.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at her, but said nothing, as it appeared she was talking to herself.  He wondered if it was possible she was touched in the mind and had hidden it from him all this time.

She stared at the portrait of the dark haired male.  He had his father's crimson colored eyes, but she had a feeling he was not as rigid as his father had been.

"Tomoe.  Takashi Tomoe," she said aloud and smiled.

"How did you know he was Tomoe," asked Sesshoumaru from beside her as he had been pulled to the next picture with her since she had yet to return his hand to him.

She ignored his question for the moment as she turned to the picture behind her.  First, she wanted to be sure she had it right, before she told him of what she'd seen.  She slowly took in the female's portrait from her dark hair in a high ponytail atop her head to the familiar piercing green eyes.

Kagome looked into her eyes and her smiled grew to one full of triumph.  _'That's her,'_ she said to herself.  She felt like clapping!  She wasn't crazy and the visions really were of the Takashi Family.

"That's her," she breathed her thoughts aloud.  "Do you know here name?"

Sesshoumaru frowned down at her.  He didn't appreciate being ignored.  But, he wanted to know what this was all about and he had a feeling she had the answers... or at least a few pieces of the puzzle so he held on to his irritation and answered her.

"She was Tomoe's mate.  I believe she was called Niesa," he replied with a shrug.  "Father had mentioned being surprised she'd married into the Takashi family.  They'd married around the time he'd married my mother."

"Hm.  Niesa," she tried the name out and decided it suited the woman in the picture.  "Pretty."

He just looked at her.

"Why was it a surprise?  Her marrying into the Takashi family?"

"If there was one thing Takashi Sano liked less then ningens were mikos and witches.  Mikos have the ability to purify youkai, as you are well aware of, and witches have powers whose extent was unknown."

"So..." she still wasn't following.

"Niesa's mother was a well known witch.  As was her mother before her."

She gasped softly.  She'd never imagined that when the vision of Sano had called the woman and her mother a witch he'd meant it _literally._

He stared at her then as she eyed the woman in the painting speculatively.  Now, he wanted to know how she knew who they were.  He was tired of waiting, but he refused to repeat himself.

And as if she knew what he wanted and what he was waiting on she began to tell him.

"I've seen them you know."

He arched a brow at her, but waited before declaring her crazy.  "Seen who?"

"Takashi Sano" she gestured her head behind her at an angle towards the portrait of said youkai,.  "And Niesa.  They didn't get along at all.  She believed he feared her mother and was trying to keep his rule even if he no longer held the title.  I've also seen the Twins."

Sesshoumaru watched her intently for a moment for any signs of... anything.  But, all he could see and sense was that she was calm and completely believed what she was telling him.  He wondered if that was worse.  Though he had to concede that her words did have a ring of truth to them.  He wouldn't be surprised to learn the late Taiyoukai had feared his son's mate's mother... and therefore, probably had some fear for his son's mate.  Yet, the question still remained how Kagome could possibly know this.

"How?" he questioned quietly.  His face showing nothing of what he was thinking and feeling when she turned to look at him.

She understood what he was asking her.  Kagome gave him a searching look before she told him what he wanted to know, but could deem nothing from his eyes.

"Visions, I guess would be the best name for them," she said with a shrug.  When she saw his eyebrow arch in question she continued to fill him in.  She first told him about the one she'd just seen that night in the other room then she told him of the one she'd seen of the Twins.

"Why did you not tell us this earlier?" he asked her.

"Would you have believed me?" she took his silence for a 'no'.  He wasn't sure if he believed her now.  He believed she believed it, but as for a Castle having memories... that seemed too farfetched.

"And besides, I wasn't sure it was even necessary.  But now I know there's a reason the Castle is showing me these visions."

"And that would be?"

"I don't know," she sighed.

"So it seems, if these visions _did_ actually take place as you assume, that one; the Twins were hiding something.  Question is: What was it and were they the only ones who knew about it?  And two; Takashi Sano and the Twin's mother were not on good terms.  And the question there is: Why?  And where was her mate in all of this?"

She nodded in agreement then added, "And where does Mirouku fit in all this?"

"Yes, there is that as well," he agreed.  "And why do you assume he does?"

"I'm not sure.  I just get the feeling that there's a reason he sees this place differently from the rest of us.  And I imagine it's our perception of the Castle that has been tampered with."

"And this is the second mystery you were referring too earlier," he watched her nod again.  "Not Naraku?"

"Well, yes."

"And what of the other?"

"Other?" she asked in confusion as she tilted her head to the side in thought.

"Yes."  He stood watching her.  "The other presence that is here in the castle.  I know you've felt it as well."

She did feel _something_ else was there, but she didn't get any evil vibes off it.  She'd just figured that it was apart of the Castle somehow.  Though it did puzzle her, because at times it felt to be something that held _a lot_ of power.  Whatever it was it could rival her, own, miko abilities.  Yet, with all that power it had caused her no harm... or anyone else she suspected.

"There is something here..." she breathed out; her mind still deep in thought.  But, more then the unknown entity what bothered her was what the mystery had to do with Mirouku.  Was her friend in danger being here?  And another question was what did this Castle have to do with Naraku?  She couldn't believe he would actually _choose_ to set up base here.  In a castle that looked as this one did, which made her wonder whether perhaps Naraku had seen this place the way Mirouku sees it.  But, there was no way of asking him... for the dead told no tales.

But, perhaps there was another way of finding out, she thought.  _'I need Sango.'_

Sesshoumaru watched her as she stood quietly; he had no idea of the thoughts that were running through her head.  All he could think of was the image of her telling Inuyasha she loved him.  He needed to know for certain what her feelings were.  Because he did not have the time to waist on it any longer he had to know.  And he would rather not think of why it was so important to him.

_'This 'friend' stuff was becoming more of nuisance then it seemed to be worth,'_ he said to himself.

"Come on," she pulled on his hand as she gave it a light squeeze she began to walk back the way she came.  "I have to talk to Sango."

He once again allowed her to drag him along but, not quietly this time.

"Do you care for Inuyasha, Kagome?"

Her mind still on other things and not realizing the importance of his question or her subsequent answer, she responded.

"Of course," she shrugged distractedly.  "I would not be here if I didn't."

And she also had no idea to what the silence behind her, being of the norm, meant this time.

*****

Kagura knelt on the ground, her hand clutched tightly to her chest, as she used the other to support her weight by bracing her hand, fingers splayed, against the earth.

The pain was nearly unbearable as the being inside the mirror intensified it more with a squeeze of his hand around the apparition of a heart.

"Kagura I believe there is something you forgot to tell me.  Do you know what that is?" asked the youkai in the mirror.

The young girl youkai stood behind the mirror, holding it quietly as she looked on, seeming, uninterested.

Kagura tried to nod her head in the affirmative seeing no reason to lie at this point, but all she could manage was a slight lifting of her head; a drunken version of a 'yes'.

"Thats good Kagura.  Glad to know you are with me," his lips curled in a sneer.  Not that anyone could see it though.  "I have had enough of your interfering," he paused as she gave the impression of shaking her head 'no' before he continued, "for the last time Kagura.  You are no use to me if you will not follow orders."

"I.. do," she breathed out between huffs.

"**DO NOT!!"** he hollered back at her.  In his anger his hand tighten on the heart sitting snuggly in it's palm.

**"AHHHH!!!'** she screamed out; her voice raw from her earlier screams.

"Did I ask you to send Noridomo after the miko?"

"YOU DID!" she tried to yell back at him in indignation, but it also came out less then what she intended.

"I did not tell you to tell him to kill her!  Now, I am out of another demon and that is of your doing Kagura.  But, I had chosen to look over that, for I was certain after the last 'heart to heart' we had Kagura that you would not do things like this anymore, but no.  You decided to _not_ stop, but go one better.  Now, you withhold information that was important to what I need.  Do you have any idea how bad it would have been for me had I not found this out?"

Kagura decided it was best to remain quiet thinking the question was rhetorical anyway.  Never mind the fact she had no idea what he was up to anyway.

"You should have told me it was no longer the way I assumed between her and the hanyou!" he continued.  His hand loosen its hold, slightly, from around the heart.  "I can do nothing with the Taiyoukai, so now I must readjust my plans, but first, Kagura, I shall deal with you."

She looked up at him, her eyes glowing bright with resentment and anger.  She'd never wanted to _do_ anything for him.  Bust she had!  And now, he wanted to blame her for the fact that the miko loved another.... or that the hanyou was too slow to realize what was best for him?!

**"FUCK YOU!**" she screamed at the mirror finding freedom in the lessening pain.  "**I've done everything you have ever asked of me!  How was I to know who she _loved_ mattered?  You never bothered to tell me what you planned, so how was I to know!!  Should I have guessed Naraku?"**

She paused for a moment as she breathed deeply to catch her breath.  She sat back on her heels then and pulled out her fan, from wherever, to cover her smirk.  Nothing but her eyes; glowing red with hidden meaning; was able to be seen.

"You were the one who decided it was a 'need to know' information and you decided _I_ didn't need to know."

There was an eerie silence for a moment between them.

"You are right Kagura," he began.  "And you did not need to know.  But, do not worry my dear for I will not be making the mistake again."

A shiver ran down her spine at the ominous sound she heard in his voice.

******

Kagome pushed the door to the room she was now sharing with Sango open.  She smiled slightly at the other girl still lying awake on the bed.  Her mind wandered briefly to the look she saw in Sesshoumaru's eyes when they'd parted ways.  All he'd said to her was that he had something to take care of, but for some reason she had a bad feeling in her gut.  She didn't know why, but she felt that whatever he had to do wasn't good... at all.

She shook her head to rid herself of the ominous thoughts.  She had something to ask Sango and she needed to be clear to do so.  Kagome knew she was about to bring up old and bad memories, but she had to ask her.

"Sango."

Sango turned her head to look at the other woman and gave a small smile in greeting.

"You're back sooner then I expected... or I've been lying here longer then I imagine," she said with a shrug.  "What is it?"

"I would like to ask you something.  But first I want you to know that I know that what I have to ask will be difficult for you, but I want you to remember that I wouldn't ask if I could think of any other way of finding out."

"Alright," she said as she sat up slowly.  Sango didn't know where this was going, but she was worried if Kagome felt she had to say what she just said before asking her.  "Finding out what Kagome-chan?"

"Sango," she began softly as she sat down beside her.  "Do you remember the Prince of that village that killed your family?  The one Naraku took the body of?" at the appalled look on Sango's face she felt a bit like an idiot.  "Oh, God I'm so stupid.  Of course you remember him!  How could you forget!?!" she ranted aloud more to her self then to the taijiya.

"Kagome," Sango cut in with a smile; amusement shining in her dark eyes.  She knew her friend had no way of knowing that she had already dealt with her feelings about that time and that having her brother restored to her made the memory more bearable.  That in truth, when it came to that incident it was her brother and what he remembered that worried her more.  "Its alright.  What is it you want to know?"

Kagome gave her friend a searching look and sighed when she saw no trace of the raw pain that use to be there.  It seemed _she _was the one having the trouble and not the other girl.  "What I need to know is had you ever met the Prince before that day?  Had you seen him before then?"

"Before then?" at Kagome's nod she tried to think back on it.  She softly chewed her bottom lip as she tried to go back in her mind.  _'Now I remember...'_  "Umm... yes.  Yes!  I did see him before that horrid night.  Why?"

"In a minute," she waved off her friend's question intently.  "Tell me, do you recall what he looked like.  Well not really what he looked like; I know that already.  What I want to know is what did his eyes look like?  What color were they before Naraku?"

"They were like my own.  Dark brown."

"Hmm.  So the red color of Naraku was not from that form.  And I know, if what Kaede-sama told me was correct, that red was not the color of the thief Onigumo's either..." she said aloud to herself as she went over the line of thinking she was following.

"Kagome what are you talking about?"

Kagome looked at her for a moment as she wondered whether to tell her friend what she was thinking.  She knew the other girl had a level head, so she figured that she could do worse... and besides, it wouldn't hurt to have another opinion.

"Well, what I was thinking," she said quietly in a thoughtful voice,  "is that I don't believe Naraku would choose to run his place from a ruined castle.  Not only is it too unpredictable there's also something... not quite right with this place.  This place calls attention to itself and for that I can't see why he'd choose this place.  So it got me wondering...."

"Wondering what?" asked Sango after a heartbeat of silence.

"That perhaps Naraku sees this place the same way Mirouku does.  As having nothing wrong with it."

Sango gasped as she stared at her friend in a mixture of surprise, horror and mild disbelief.

"But... if that's true... what could it mean?" her eyes wide.  "I mean, we've assumed that perhaps Mirouku is related to the Takashis somehow, right?  But, if what you say is true does that mean Naraku may have been related as well?"  Sango swallowed as the full extent of what she was saying hit her.

"Oh my God!  That means Naraku and Mirouku are...." no matter how hard she tried, Sango couldn't finish the ugly thought out loud.  She was having enough trouble with it bouncing along in her head.

Because of her mild shock, it took her a moment to register that Kagome was shaking her head at her.

"What?"

"Not Naraku," said Kagome; a grave look on her face.  "Onigumo."

They stared silently at one another as they let the possibility sink into their minds.

Suddenly Kagome stood up with Sango's hand firmly in her grasp and headed for the door.

"Come on.  We have to find the others.  Remember how I said the eyes of the Twin in the picture reminded me of Mirouku?  I was wrong.  They _do _make me think of Mirouku, but they're not who they remind me of."

"Who do they remind you of?" asked Sango, but she was afraid she knew the answer already.

Kagome stopped and turned to her.  She locked eyes with Sango before answering.

"Onigumo."

After a second they both took off at a dead run.

******

He dodged another attack from the hanyou with a quick side step and elbowed him to the back of his head.  The other man fell face first from the air above to the floor.  For anyone watching they would have never seen the move coming, as the hanyou hadn't, for he moved so fast all you could see was a white blur.

"**GROAN!!"**

Inuyasha complained as he peeled himself from the floor.  For the first time in his battles with his brother he was beginning to worry.  This was worse then the time Sesshoumaru fought him just to see him change into a full demon.

Yea, he knew now what his brother had been up to, but he didn't then.  He wondered briefly if the fact that he _needed_ Tetsusaiga was the reason Sesshoumaru had stopped coming after it.

Because Inuyasha was pretty sure now that the Taiyoukai probably could have taken it from him at anytime if he really wanted to.  He'd been disarmed three times already in this battle!

**"Dammit, Sesshoumaru!,"** he yelled at the Taiyoukai standing just a few feet in front of him.  **"What the hell is this about!?"**

"Its nothing personal Inuyasha," he said lightly then immediately charged the hanyou as his eyes flickered red before returning to there true color.

_'Nothing personal?'_ thought Mirouku as he stood off to the right watching the battle before him.  _'Indeed.  I'd say its very personal'_.

He'd tried to stop the battle, but he'd soon learned that there was only one person who was capable of doing that whether out of sweet coercion or... brute force.

And where the hell is she, wondered Mirouku for the umpteenth time.  She usually seemed to have a special sense in knowing when Inuyasha was fighting... and especially when he was fighting Sesshoumaru.

Mirouku just hoped she made it there soon as he closed his eyes briefly to rub at the ache that was growing, in the skin between them, with his index finger.  He was sure that Sesshoumaru meant business this time and had every intention of _at least_ hurting Inuyasha pretty bad... and he was sure it had something to do with _her._  He sighed.

"Where the hell are you Kagome?" he breathed out.

*****

Kagome and Sango were running swiftly through the halls when Kagome came to a dead stop and looked behind her.  Something was telling her to go the other way.

"Kagome?" said Sango from a few paces a head.  It had taken her second to notice the other girl had stopped.

Kagome shut her eyes as she sent out her aura in a search of.... whatever it was.  After a moment she felt them.

Two youkai and one male who had also sent out his own aura and damn if she didn't know who they were.  And _dammit_ again, but they were fighting!

"Come on Sango.  We have to hurry.  They're fighting," she called over her shoulder as she followed where Mirouku's aura was calling.  "It would be nice to have Kirara now."

"Do not worry Kagome.  She is around," called Sango as she caught up to her friend.  She, too, wouldn't have minded a ride.

"It doesn't matter we aren't far now."

****

Mirouku watched as the Tetsusaiga fell point first to the mat ground below.  Again.  At least they were in a room that seemed to be made for such an event, he thought idly.  The room looked to be a dojo of some kind.  It seemed the Takashi family liked to stay fit.  _'That's good,'_ he said to himself; especially if he ended up related some how.

He'd been trying to think of his family, but since he knew very little about his father and even less about his grandparents, well it wasn't easy to come up with his own answers.

He heard the clash of metal once more and was immediately brought out of his own musings.  It seemed Inuyasha had gained his sword once more, though it wasn't doing him any good if he refused to use the power it held.  Mirouku wondered if his friend was also waiting on the late-to-arrive-miko.

Then his head shot around as he swiveled towards the doorway.

He released a breath the moment her and the taijiya came through the doorway.  He watched as they both came to a stop to watch the two Inu-brothers in the air for a moment before the miko looked around and her gaze came to a stop on him.

They both moved in his direction then.

"Kagome," he said when they stopped beside him.  He turned his gaze back to the two fighters.  They all stood beside one another as their eyes were trained in the same direction.  "I am glad to see you've made it."

He heard Sango gasp from beside Kagome as she stared at the two youkai in the air.

After a long moment of silence and they all wince at the force with which Inuyasha had hit the far wall due to a blow from his brother, he asked the question he'd been thinking to ask since she hadn't moved yet.

"Are you not going to stop them?"

Kagome thought about this for a moment.  She didn't like to see them fighting, but it really was getting on her nerves!

"Well," she began with a shrug, "I'm not sure...  Maybe I should just let them fight it out."

Mirouku and Sango gave her identical looks of horror.  She couldn't believe Kagome meant what she just said.  He wondered if the girl was truly _that_ fed up with the brothers.

They exchanged looks and decided, unanimously, that the miko hadn't realized just how _different_ this battle was from the rest.

"Kagome, you can't be serious..." breathed Sango to her friend.

"Well..." said Kagome as she glanced at her friend, but had nothing more to say as she saw the look on her friend's face.

"Kagome you might want to take a closer look at them.  This is not one of their usual meaningless battles.  You let them finish this and I promise you it will be more _finished _then you can imagine," said the monk from her other side.

Kagome turned back and narrowed her eyes on the brothers.  Yea, they seemed to be packing more force behind there attacks, but that didn't mean....  She gasped then and took a step forward.  Red!

She was sure she just saw Sesshoumaru's eyes flash red... no not _flash, _she realized when she got another look at him.  _Turn_ red!

"Oh my God," she breathed aloud.  "What's going on?"

She quickly turned to her friends.  "Sango.  I'm going to need you and Mirouku to hold him when he comes down alright?" at there nods she turned back around as her eyes began to glow with a fuscia light.  "I'll handle the Taiyoukai."

"Sit."

She said it softly, but firmly.  She only wanted to bring the baka down not hurt him more.  She had every reason to believe it was the other who started this fight.  The question was: Why?

She watched as Inuyasha came falling down due to the spell then as he looked around for her knowing she did it.  Kagome saw as he opened his mouth to say something but close it a moment later and saying nothing.  She waited as Sango and Mirouku flanked him at either side before turning back to the Taiyoukai who was still in the air.

Knowing he was not going to come down to her Kagome spread her miko power around her and let her body rise slowly in the air.

Inuyasha had felt the necklace around his neck pulse before he'd come down to the floor.  He'd known it was Kagome, of course, but it had surprised him at how soft his landing was... she'd never brought him down gently.  When he landed he'd quickly looked around for her and when he'd seen her he'd wanted to tell her not to interfere that it was between him and Sesshoumaaru, whatever _it _was, but when he'd seen her eyes glowing fiercely.... suffice it to say, he'd thought better of it.

He'd seen that look before.  She was pissed!  And for once, he was happy to acknowledge as she lifted to the air, it _wasn't_ with him.

Kagome came to a stop right in front of Sesshoumaru.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she asked tightly.

He was angry.  _'So she comes to protect him,'_

"Coming to protect the half-breed are you miko?" he said quietly as he moved closer to her.

Kagome refused to be intimidated and rose slightly in the air so they were eye to eye.  She would not have him looking down on her now.

"YES!" she yelled at him.  "When you're being an ass, _yes_ I will protect him and anyone else!  What the hell is wrong with you now, Sesshoumaru!?"

He narrowed his eyes at her.  For the first time he couldn't keep his feelings or his face in check.

"You would dare show this Sesshoumaru disrespect?"

"_This_ Sesshoumaru?  The way you are acting now you mean?" she arched a brow.  "You're damn right I will!  I may be in love with you Sesshoumaru and for that at least I will always give you the respect you deserve... when you _deserve _it!" she yelled back; not realizing what she revealed she continued.  "That's not now, Sesshoumaru.  Right now you're being more of a baka then Inuyasha... and that's saying _alot_!"

He went perfectly still at her words.  His eyes changed back to their normal color as he stared at her.  _'Did she just say what I believe I heard?'_ he asked himself as he gave her a searching look.  _'She's in love with _me_?'_

He had to hear her say it again.  He moved closer to her until there was barely any space left between them.

"What did you say?" he whispered.

He watched her open her mouth to answer but then the next thing he knew he was staring at Inuyasha with Kagome shoved behind the hanyou's back.

Kagome looked down at the ground as she realized she was behind Inuyasha.  She was so distracted she'd never seen him move.  She narrowed her eyes at the taijiya and monk as if to say 'I told you to hold him'.

They shrugged sheepishly at her.

"I told you to stay away from Kagome Sesshoumaru," said Inuyasha in a hard voice.

Kagome's head flew up and back around then.  "What?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her as he immediately saw red as his eyes began to glow bright with anger.  _'He is protecting her from _me?_'_  He completely disregarded the fact that there was a time, in the not all that distant past, when she'd needed just that.  He'd finally lost all his patience with the hanyou as his arm shot out too quick for Inuyasha to defend against.

His fingers wrapped tightly around Inuyasha's neck as he drew Inuyasha's face close to his own.  He wanted to be sure the baka heard and understood what he was going to say so there would be no repeat mistakes.

"Do not _ever_ Inuyasha," he whispered in a deadly voice," presumed to come between me and what is mine.  I will not warn you a second time."

With a flick of his wrist he sent Inuyasha flying over the miko's head.  Then his eyes locked with her wide-eyed gaze once again.

"Now, repeat what you said."

In the few seconds it took for Sesshoumaru to 'remove' Inuyasha Kagome had time to go over what she had said to him and was now in a mild state of shock.  She hadn't intended to tell him what she obviously told him and now wasn't sure what he wanted her to repeat.  She was sort of hoping he hadn't caught all of it, though she knew that was futile, the jerk didn't miss much, if anything at all.

"Repeat?" she squeaked; then swallowed to clear her throat.

He wrapped an arm around her waist as he sensed her unease.  He didn't want her to try to leave now.  _'Did she not mean it?'_ he asked himself as he watched her.

"Yes."

****

Kagura eyes widened as she felt the pain in her chest begin to grow again.  She didn't know why she pushed him, but he had made her angry.  She didn't want to die but if she was going to then she did not want to seem cowardly to him.  Especially not to him since he was _stuck_ in a _mirror._

Her breath hitched when she noticed the bright light of the mirror becoming a dark blue and just then she...

**"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**

The pain was excruciating.  She had never felt this before she thought as her fan fell out of her hands.  She began to breath deeply but it was becoming increasingly difficult.  Kagura fell over on to her side on the ground as the air to her lungs began to dwindle even more and the pain kept growing.

Her eyes were wide as her vision blurred and began to darken.  Spots started to form in front of her eyes as she slowly began to loose consciousness.

The last thought that ran through her mind as she blacked out was:

'He's killing me...'

**

A pair of dark eyes watched as the female youkai slowly lost conscious.

Ah, so this is what it feels like to be pissed off.  I will not allow him to do this.  The hanyou is beginning to ware out his welcome.  If he does not take care I will kill him instead.

I had thought that to just leave him in the mirror was enough, but perhaps he does not appreciate my kindness.  He hasn't even bothered to give me a 'thank you'.  Does he think that mirror will protect him from me?  Could he be so foolish?

It was I who tainted the Shikon jewel and it will be I who will destroy it.  And like him, if the miko does not cooperate I will get rid of her too.

I will not enjoy doing so.  I sort of like her and I feel that we could be... friends?

Hm, I've never had a friend.

But, now I must stop the hanyou

A black iridescent kind of light began to glow from the dark pair of eyes then a large white light fused with black bolts of electricity shot forwards and hit the mirror.

A roar of pure agony rung from the vicinity of the mirror's face.

*******

Inuyasha had rejoined the others on the ground as he silently watched the show above.  Kirara had also joined them at some point along the way as well and was watching the two above like they were.  Except she didn't look a bit worried.

The others were worried about Kagome.

They had all heard what she'd yelled and while they were happy for the, obviously dysfunctional, couple they were a bit worried at how Sesshoumaru would react to what she'd called him.  For the miko had not only called him a worse of a baka then Inuyasha, she'd also told him he was being an ass.

Yea, they were worried.

Kagome swallowed again as her body was pulled flush up against his.  Now she was having trouble thinking at all.  If it was the Taiyoukai's intention to turn her into a human jello bowl he was succeeding beautifully.

If she were on the ground her knees would have given out a long time ago, she thought ruefully.  But as it was, if he hadn't been holding her like he was she would have fallen right out of the air.  She had stopped concentrating on holding herself up the moment he touched her.

"Umm, repeat what?" she asked as she tried to buy herself some time to think.  _'Think Kagome!  Come on, this is why you graduated!'_

He looked at her calmly; having gained control of himself once more.  He did not want her to know how important it was to him what she said0.  Hm, _he _didn't want to think how important it was to him.

"What you said," he replied evenly.

"Ah... that you were being more of a baka then Inuyasha?" she asked wide-eyed, but without shame or regret.  _'Good Kagome.  Piss him off why don't you!'_

Sesshoumaru arched a fine brow at her impertinence.  That reminded him; he had something else to address when he had what he wanted.  He decided not to get angry; it would only distract him from his goal.  He would handle the rest later... after.

"Before that."

She was surprised at his calmness, but would not remark upon it.  Her mother had told her never to look a gift horse in the mouth and she figured now was as good a time as any to put it into practice.

"That you.. ah,.. um didn't deserve respect?" she inquired weakly with just a touch of shame this time.  _'Will you stop reminding him!'_  Well, she wasn't doing it on purpose... well, not really.

He just continued to look at her, but gave her a small frown for good measure.

"That I would always respect you?" she tried.  He really wasn't giving her enough time to think of a way to get out of this.  And Lord, would he let her go!  She wondered if he had any idea that he was rubbing small circles on her lower back.

Then she re-thought that.  He was probably doing it on purpose to drive her crazy, and, dammit, it was working!

"And why is that Kagome?" since they were still eye-to-eye he locked gazes with her.

He was actually enjoying himself a little.  It was kind of fun pulling his answer from her.

_'I knew it!  I knew it! I knew that's what he was after!'_ she humphed to herself.  She couldn't think of anyway around answering him either.  It wasn't fare!  She sighed and lowered her eyes to his chin.

"Because I'm in love with you," she said softly.  Now that she'd said it aloud, to him, she actually felt a bit better.  Odd, she thought, but she'd figured she'd feel worse.

His eyes flashed bright gold in triumph.  She really was his... not the hanyou's .  She may love Inuyasha, but she was in love with him.  Okay, he had no idea what that meant or if their was any reason for his inner gloat, but he would think on that later.  Now, he wanted to hear it again.

Kagome sighed when she felt one of his fingers underneath her chin and slowly raise her face up to look at him.  When their eyes connected again she tried to smile at his amber gaze, but then she...

She gasped as she sucked in her breath.  Her entire body went stiff in his arms.

"Oh my..." she breathed aloud as her vision blurred as she felt the familiar yet new power lance her mind.  _'What is that?'_

Sesshoumaru saw and heard her gasp as he felt her body go stiff against him.  For a moment he wondered what was bothering her when he felt the surge of power lance his aura as well.  He held tightly to her as he lowered himself and her to the floor below.

When she felt her feet touch ground she lifted a shaking hand to his face.

"Did you feel that?" she asked dazedly.

He nodded his head slightly in reply as he watched her.

"As did Inuyasha and I," said the houshi from beside them.  "Kagome what do you suppose it was?"

"I don't know," she shook her head.  "But we're going to find out.  Now."

They all took off at a dead run in the direction of the front yard

***

"No," breathed Kagome as they burst through the door, a door that from the inside looked to be the front door.

The power they were sensing was gone.  They had been so close; she was sure of it.  She looked around but, all she saw was Kanna standing with that mirror in her hands and Kagura was laid out on the ground.

Kagura was laid out on the ground!

She moved over to the fallen demon and knelt down to feel for a pulse.  She sighed when she found one.

"Is she dead Kagome," asked Sango from behind her.

"No, just knocked out.  She will live," she said as she stood back up and looked around.  There was no evidence of what happened.  "I wonder what happened to her."

"Hmm," said Mirouku from a little distance away as he looked at Kanna.  "I do not imagine she can tell us anything?"

"I," sighed Kagome as she rubbed her temples, "really don't have any idea how she works.  I would not put much hope in her though."

"Yes, but it will not hurt to try," he replied then walked closer to the little girl.  "Kanna."

She slowly turned her head in his direction.

Well, she knows her name at least, he thought to himself as he stared at her vacant white orbs.

"What happened here?" he asked her.

No answer came from her for a while before she spoke.

"He wished to see Kagura."

"HE?" yelled Inuyasha from a few paces directly in front of her.  He'd moved to stand near Kagome.  "WHO THE HELL IS HE??!!!"

Kanna turned to look at the hanyou then slowly lifted her mirror in front of her.  Inuyasha watched as his own reflection stared back at him.

"He," replied Kanna.

They all watched as the mirror began to glow.

~*~

Duchess:  Now you guys... that is a cliffy!  (cackles evilly)

Fang:  Yep, she has a death wish.  And I was beginning to like her...

Duchess: BEGINNING!!??  I'll show you, you good for nothing fur ball!

Sesshou:  This was not a bad chapter.

Kagome:  Of, course you'd say that.

Mirouku:  Hey Duchess-chan?  When me and Sango going to get to sweat up the sheets??

!!SLAP!!

Sango: (dusting hands off) Pervert.

Mirouku: @_@

Inuyasha: Stupid monk.  When will he learn to either show some control or to duck?"

Fang:  Look who's talking!  You get 'sat' by Kagome just as much as he gets knocked out by Sango.  If not more so.

Inuyasha : Feh!

Sesshou:  It does not surprise me that you have found such a person, who calls himself a monk, as a friend half-breed.

Duchess:  Okay!  Be nice everyone.  Its Easter!

Sesshou/Inu/Shippou:  (identical looks of puzzlement)

Duchess: (seeing their looks begins to sweat drop.  It was like pulling teeth from an alligator when it came to teaching them anything... especially out Taiyoukai who believes he knows everything already)  Umm...Kagome will explain everything.  Go ahead Kagome!  (shoves Kagome at them)

Kagome: But-

Duchess:  I have to do the responses! (cuts her off)

Sango:  You never do responses.

Duchess:  But, I've been always meaning to! (smiles brightly)

(Kagome and Sango give Duchess suspicious look)

All right everyone.  Happy Easter and the responses are below.  (whispers: It will never happen again... I suck at responses.)

Responses:

Lazy kitsune:  Umm, thank you, I think.  I feel... loved.

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06:  How was that for another clue?

Tsuki Yume: I am so honored you read my story!  My work is done... I can stop here!!  Just kidding... hehehe

Angle Pie 2000: Was I quick enough?  That's a good idea, but lets not get our favorite hanyou killed, hm. Lol

Dionysos:  The answer to that question will be in the next chapter.  Chapter 20:  A Plot Revealed.

Sliver-Blue-Eyes:  I'm sorry... really I am.  I'm not evil, really I'm not.  But, I guess giving you another cliffy doesn't really prove that.... (sigh)

Queenanneus:  Did this answer all your questions?  I for one, like our wind demoness too.

Puffin:  Oooh, good guess!  No, the lady in the vision, Niesa, is the twins mother as I'm sure you've figured out now.  And I figure your other question is now answered too!  What do you think now?

SonofZhon:  I love your name!  And you are sooo right.  I double check, and double check, then I also work in Word, so they check me too, but they only do so well.  I sort of type as I think, so you wouldn't believe what a chapter first looks like!! lol  Do you beta read??  Are you offering?? (hint, hint)  Oh, and I went and read your story, I haven't finished but I like it so far!  I love your idea.  That reminds me, I need to go put up a review, or did I do that already?...

Helen: Thank you for the kind words!  I'm glad you like it.

LovelyLioness57:  Thank you for not giving me death threats.  They're so depressing... And Sesshou still believes that because (whispers) he's a baka.  (looks around sheepishly)And because he finds it hard to believe

Spirit element:  I agree completely... well, not with both.  And that's my story, and I'm sticking to it. ;p

Ptbear:  What you think of his reaction?? Lol

Striking Falcon:  Is there anyone out there on my side?!  I think Sesshou was more of a butt to Inuyasha this time... but, you didn't hear me say that.

Miko:  Do not read the end!  Oh, damn, if you're reading this you already have!  You are so going to hate me....

Drianax:  Thank you!  We're half way there!!  Now, all we got to do is pry that 'love' word out of everyone's favorite Taiyoukai!!  And if you think Kagome was difficult.... (shivers)

Ryuukai's GF:  THANK YOU!  (sniffles) I luv you...

XooSESSHOMARUooX::  Let see now... question one: No Inu-chan has not figured out the second blood spell, but watched out for those for they shall be coming back up... and as to him being smart enough to put it all together; well (shakes magic 8 ball) the answer is hazy...  And question two: I like anything from Striking Falcon, Tsuki Yumi, Moonlite Crescndo, Sesshy's Hime's Through Time and Space is also good.  I also liked Sandra E's Chasing Methuselah was extremely good!( first M/K fic I read... also the only, but that's because I haven't found much for that pairing)

Well, there we go!  And thank you to all others if, I didn't get you.  I told you I suck at reviews... which is why under any other circumstances I wouldn't have done this! LOL  Now, I hope you enjoyed and Happy Easter again!!

And if anyone has the time please check out my new one shot The Gift.  It will have 2 parts.  Yes, shameless advertising here.


	20. A Plot Revealed Pt 1

A/N: Sorry for the delay, everyone.... My computer sucks!! Really!

Disclaimer: Even with the huge time I took between this chapter and the last... nothing here has changed....

**NOTE: I'm posting this now because I know everyone has been patiently waiting for it, but I must warn you, it has not been edited!! Read at your own risk!! Oh, and I'm still looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested…**

_Previously...._

"Hmm," said Mirouku from a little distance away as he looked at Kanna. "I do not imagine she can tell us anything?"

"I," Kagome sighed as she rubbed her temples, "really don't have any idea how she works. I would not put much hope in her though."

"Yes, but it will not hurt to try," he replied then walked closer to the little girl. "Kanna."

She slowly turned her head in his direction.

Well, she knows her name at least, he thought to himself as he stared at her vacant white orbs.

"What happened here?" he asked her.

No answer came from her for a while before she spoke.

"He wished to see Kagura."

"HE?" yelled Inuyasha from a few paces directly in front of her. He'd moved to stand near Kagome. "WHO THE HELL IS HE??!!!"

Kanna turned to look at the hanyou then slowly lifted her mirror in front of her. Inuyasha watched as his own reflection stared back at him.

"He," replied Kanna.

They all watched as the mirror began to glow.

_And now...._

Chapter 20: A Plot Revealed. Pt. 1

The surface of the mirror seemed to grow larger as the bright light within grew more intense. They all stared in awe as they waited to see what was happening.

Sesshoumaru stood away from the rest of the group since he hadn't moved from his spot by the door. He saw Mirouku move further away from the little girl from the corner of his eye, though he was mainly keeping his attention on the mirror.

He could feel a change in the air as something dark and large began to move out of the mirror's light.

"What is that!?"

Sesshoumaru quickly placed his hand on the hilt of Tokijin when he heard Kagome's whispered exclamation. He had no idea what was going on, but he didn't think it was anything good. Whatever had done that to the wind witch couldn't be a good thing It was strange, he couldn't remember Kagura ever sticking around for someone to ever get the best of her to the instant of causing her to lose consciousness. And she only seemed to truly fear Naraku and him… well, and Kagome. Which still didn't make sense since one was dead, the other wouldn't hurt a fly unless provoked and as for himself; he had no cause with the wind demoness.

And it was in her best interest to make sure it stayed that way. But he did have to have a word with her for taking Kagome without his knowledge.

But, one problem at a time and first he had to deal with the mirror and whatever it was spitting out.

Sesshoumaru watched as the black shadowed object grew larger and the light around it grew smaller. It was almost as if the darkness was sucking up all the light and the light was fueling it with something causing it to grow larger.

He starred fixedly at the object trying to figure it out. Something wasn't right. He could feel the darkness in the air and sense the power coming from the unknown entity. He could also sense hatred and something like… '_joy?_' coming off of it. That was odd. He could tell with a quick glance at the rest of the group that he wasn't the only one feeling a bit confused. Though his feelings didn't show on his face like it did on the rest of there's, he was feeling the same unease as they were.

He turned his attention back to the object in question just in time to lock gazes with a pair of familiar red eyes.

Sesshoumaru hid his shock as he stared at what looked like the eyes of a dead hanyou. Yet, the hanyou did not smell and feel as he remembered. Something was missing.

He wondered how the hanyou had survived the battle and if his surviving had anything to do with whatever was missing from him.

_'So Kagura spoke the truth,' _he thought to himself. He watched as the shadow slowly took form; revealing a very familiar shape.

"That looks like…" Sango breathed; trailing off in shocked silence.

"Naraku," whispered Inuyasha in darkly quiet voice.

The sound of his voice seemed to draw the attention of the shadowy object, because it immediately turned its attention to Inuyasha. The eyes seemed to glow an even brighter red as the dark form seemed to focus on him.

Then in a move to quick and sudden for anyone to counter and be prepared for, the shadow shot forward and with a loud pop it ran smack into Inuyasha causing the inu-hanyou to cry out in shock or pain. They couldn't tell which.

Kagome stared in shock as Inuyasha began to clutch at his head and scream. This time she was sure it was a scream of pain. She watched as a dark glow began to form around Inuyasha . Kagome, in a panic and not liking the look of the dark glow, instinctively reached out a hand to Inuyasha to help him.

"Don't."

She immediarely stopped to look at the Taiyoukai in question. Didn't he see his brother needed help? Why was he stopping her?

"You do not know what will occur if you touch it," replied Sesshoumaru to the unasked question in her eye's though he did not take his own gaze off his brother.

"What's it doing to him?" asked Sango with a look of pure horror on her face. Her right hand was resting lightly on the hilt of hew sword that was hung securely at her waist.

"He's taking him."

They all turned to look in the direction of the soft feminine voice.

Mirouku stared at the demon child who didn't seem like any child he'd ever known; demon or human.

"Taking him? Taking him _where_?"

The white eyed child gave no reply. She just stared straight ahead with the same vacant look plastered to her face as usual.

Mirouku wrinkled his brow at the little girl as he tilted his head in thought. He wondered what Kanna had meant by the cryptic statement and why did she bother to even speak at all if she wasn't going to finish it.

Did she think they should have been able to figure it out just from those words?

"He's inside him… or trying to be."

Mirouku, Sango, and Sesshoumaru all turned to look at Kagome. Her hand was reached straight out; holding on to Inuyasha's arm. The strong pink glow of her power was surrounding her hand and clashing with the dark glow that was slowly beginning to bleed red around the hanyou.

"What do you mean Kagome?" asked Sango in puzzlement.

"I'm not sure," she replied. Her face contorted into a thoughtful look as she tilted her head to the side. "Its as if he's… trying to ... take over or something. It's odd. I've never seen anything like it"

"Taking him...?" whispered Mirouku as he thought hard. His eyes widened in sudden realization. "He's _taking him _over."

"But… that's not even possible," said Sango in dawning realization and shock. "Is it?"

"With help, yes. Dark magic has been used to switch souls in bodies, but…"

"But, what Mirouku?" asked Kagome when' he didn't finish talking. She didn't like what the look on his face was saying to her.

"Two souls cannot reside in one body. The mind cannot take the strain of such a feat. One must go."

They all watched as Inuyasha slowly feel to his knees groaning in agony. He'd finally stopped screaming as his throat had become hoarse from the strain.

"You said dark magic right?" Kagome looked at Mirouku as her eyes began to glow a fierce pink and the glow around her hands changed to match her eyes. At the monk's nod she turned her head back to Inuyasha who was now on his knees beside her. She held her hands out to him and watched as his body began to rise slowly in the air.

They all watched in awe as the hanyou rose to hang suspended in mid air. Sango sucked in her breath when the color of Kagome's eyes changed to a bright and fierce white.

"Alright Naraku, if that's how you wanna play," she breathed quietly. "Lets play. One final game, hmm. But, this time we play by the miko's rules."

One hand was raised high in the air, palm facing outwards toward Inuyasha, as the rest of her began to glow with the same fiercely bright light as her eyes. Her head fell backwards as she tilted her head to the sky. The dark tresses of her hair waved around her; swimming on an unseen breeze.

Sesshoumaru watched her quietly. He couldn't help thinking she looked like an avenging angel out to destroy the monster that had had the misfortune to deal her a dirty pass. He could feel her power in the air around them and couldn't help being amazed by it. No matter how many times he saw the evidence of it, he always felt a sense of pride and not a little awe that such a powerful being as her- and she was _very powerful_- had it within her to do what she does. To use that power only to help; he'd never known someone with such strength could care so much for others. It was weakness that he did not think she could a forward.

He frowned slightly to himself as he watched her. He idly wondered what she had in plan for the idiot hanyou, for he had heard the words she'd whispered as he still considered the effects a large heart like hers could have on someone with her power.

And to think… she hadn't even touched the peak of her power, of what she was capable of.

Carefully, so as not to shock Inuyasha with anymore intrusions, Kagome slowly moved her mind into his. She was worried about the effects of having _another_ presence inside him would cause, understanding full well the mind and body was only strong enough to support one, she knew she had to move quickly if she was going to save him.

Kagome looked around at the dark scenery around her. The air around her crackled with unleashed power and she could sense an anger in it that made her shudder with fear. She had a feeling that she was in the part of Inuyasha's mind where his full youkai sense resided and had to wonder why it was the first place she encountered.

_'Shouldn't this be further back in his mind?'_ she asked herself as she continued on slowly. A scary thought was forming in her mind and she tried to move faster. She had to get to where Inuyasha and Naraku were before it was too late.

Kagome had a sick feeling that if Naraku was to win this fight he wouldn't have the mental strength hold back Inuyasha's full youkai side nor the goodness of heart to hold and wield the Tetsusaiga… and she'd lose her best friend forever.

000000000

What is the miko doing? She holds more power then I imagined… perhaps she will do well for me after all. I wonder if she is strong enough to do it though or will she die trying?

The hanyou was stupid. What makes him think he could get out? He will die for his stupidity and it will serve him right, but will he take the inu-hanyou with him?

So, she has gone inside to save him has she? Well, no matter I shall continue to watch and make sure the hanyou does not interfere with my plans.

Not that it matters much for him. He does not have a lot of time left. I do not care what he does with the pup, but he will not keep the miko.

I see they did not take long in getting here. Idiot spirits, they will have to find another body to steal. She is not available.

In the end it will be her or the jewel.

000000000

Kagome wiped her eyes as the environment around her changed from the images of Inuyasha's past to a place of all white. She couldn't get the images out of her mind of baby Inuyasha with his mother, and little Inuyasha playing and having fun with other kids, but it was the other images that had poked at her heart. The images of his mother's death, of Kikyo's betrayal and even the memories of when they met were what had done that, but what had brought the tears to her eyes were the memories that were off in a corner to one side all by themselves; as if someone had forgotten them. These memories were colorful and full of a child's laughter, but what made them stand out, besides being set off to the side away from all of the others, was that they all had one common factor in them. Sesshoumaru.

To be precise they seemed to be all the memories Inuyasha held of his brother. It was Sesshoumaru who had found and protected him when he was lost in the forest, it was Sesshoumaru who had stood up for him when the kids in the village didn't want to play with him because he was different… it was Sesshoumaru who _did _play with him when the kids in the village wouldn't. And it was also Sesshoumaru who taught him to fight, how to wield a sword, how to use his senses and-surprise, surprise- who comforted him when he'd been hurt.

And it was his want and need to be like his brother Sesshoumaru that sent him off to look for the priestess Kikyo and the Jewel of Four Souls in her care.

Now that she'd had a glimpse at what had once been between the two inu-brothers Kagome was even more curious now to learn what had come between them and why did it seem to be something they could not get past. Kagome sighed as she slowly looked around her and wondered if she would ever learn the answer to that question

She blinked twice in confusion as she moved on; if she didn't know better she'd have thought she'd just stepped into the pearly Gates of Heaven. The white was kind of a muted color. It looked almost like a heavy cloud was all around her. Kagome felt a light twinge move through her and knew she had to hurry.

The twinge was Inuyasha. He was beginning to lose the battle with Naraku.

000000000

He'd heard Kagome's whispered words too.

Mirouku watched curiously as Kagome stood frozen with her head tilted back. He tilted his head in thought as he studied his friend. Something wasn't right. Though he could see her standing there just fine, he couldn't _sense_ her aura at all. It was as if she wasn't there. He turned his gaze to the hanyou who was still floating in mid air and then looked back at Kagome once more.

_'Could she have …?'_

He looked once more between his two friends as he unconsciously took a step closer, then another step, and another step.

"Kagome?"

When he received no answer he called out to her again and when he didn't get any sign from the miko again he put up a hand to nudge her, but froze a moment later when he was a hairs breath away from making contact with her shoulder when he heard the growl coming from the doorway.

Mirouku turned his head to look at the Taiyoukai. He slowly lowered his hand when he caught the warning in the youkai's molten gaze.

"Sesshoumaru," he swallowed nervously as he met the Lord's eyes. "I was… just… " he sighed quietly to himself as he decided that any excuse he had wasn't really going to matter to the youkai and just decided to relay his worry instead. "Something is wrong."

For a moment he just stared at the youkai; waiting for some sign of whether he should continue towards Kagome or explain. But the Taiyoukai just stared back at him and remained as still as a statue.

Mirouku wasn't fooled though, no matter how calm and relaxed the inu-youkai looked he knew Sesshoumaru would take no time in crossing the distance between and making good on the warning his eyes had given Mirouku not five seconds ago.

"She has gone after the hanyou, houshi."

Mirouku jumped slightly at the unexpected words then looked at Sango. He saw that she in turn was staring at Inuyasha and he could see the worry and fear on her face. He guessed she'd heard and understood what Sesshoumaru had meant. He looked back to the Taiyoukai for a moment and for a second he thought he saw a look of concern on the youkai's handsome features before it was immediately hidden by the mask he was use to seeing.

"That's what I suspected," he sighed as he turned to look at Inuyasha now. There was no use bothering with Kagome; she wasn't there. "I hope she knows what she's doing. There are many dangers in dealing with the body and soul."

His words were met with a grave silence

No one noticed the female youkai lying on the ground was beginning to wake up.

000000000

_'Where are you Inuyasha?'_

Kagome frowned as she tried to move faster, but it wasn't easy to run when your body was incorporeal.

She knew that she only had a limited amount of time there. She had to get back in her own body before the shield she'd placed around it began to weaken, but she couldn't leave without helping Inuyasha.

She would not let Naraku have him.

Kagome was beginning to get worried that she wasn't going to find wherever Naraku was hiding with Inuyasha when she heard it.

A growl.

Kagome froze when she heard the unmistakable sound again. _'Inuyasha?'_ She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on which way the sounds were coming from.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, NARAKU!"

Kagome's eyes flew open and then she took off in the direction the yell had come from.

_'INUYASHA!'_

She slowed as she quickly came up on something red that was hovering near the ground. As she moved closer she was able to see that the object was actually a tied up Inuyasha kneeling on the floor. The ropes that were wrapped around him were crackling with an energy and power that puzzled her. In front of Inuyasha stood Naraku; in all his princely glory; with a smirk on his face.

Except, he was more see through then both her and Inuyasha.

Kagome tilted her head as she moved closer. Something wasn't right.

"Hello miko," Naraku smiled at her over Inuyasha's head. "How good of you to join us."

"Well, thank you for the invitation, but as _you weren't_ invited I think its time you left."

"Leave?" he inquired with a look of mock shock on his face. "But, I just got here. I can't leave. I've planned to have a nice _long_ visit."

"Over my dead body," she said almost sweetly except for her eyes; they held a hardness that was not seen often or by many.

"Ah, well, as it happens that did happen to be at the top of my list of things to do after this, so it can be arranged."

Her eyes began to glow with a fierce pink as her incorporeal body began to hum with the same pink light.

"Good. We agree."

She gave the hanyou a beautiful smile as she slowly lifted her hand and pointer her index finger right at him.

"You have one choice Naraku. You can leave on your own or I will help you." Her hair began to blow lightly around her as she stared at him. Kagome could feel the time ticking by and she knew she had to hurry. "Choose quickly, because I won't ask a second time."

Naraku stared back at the miko. He knew that while he was in the state he was in he was no match for the young priestess, but he did not want to back down. He'd waited too long for this moment and he was not going to lose it now that he was so close to having what he wanted. Its not like he wanted to keep the hanyou forever, he just wanted him until he could find someone better. He figured that wouldn't be too hard.

Of course it was _unfortunate_ that the hanyou's soul would not survive outside of his body or _any body_ for that matter, he smirked to himself.

"There are only two of us that will be leaving miko, and I am _not_ one of them."

"Your choice Naraku," she responded as he lifted both his hands towards her. She watched his eyes glow red as she'd seen them do so many times before, but for the first time they did not invoke any fear in her. "

Kagome could sense no power radiating from him and even though she was sure he held some still; after all Inuyasha was tied up; she did not imagine he had enough. Not this time.

She placed one hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as he was on the ground in front of her and silently willed the ropes off him. She could feel the pain he was in and knew exactly when the ropes had released him, without having to look down, because the atmosphere around them had lightened considerably. There had been a heavy sort of weight in the air that was no longer there.

Inuyasha was no longer in pain.

"You can't have him. _None_ of him." The light in her eyes grew bigger as did the light around her being. "Die."

A sharp pink beam of energy shot out from the tip of her finger straight at the hanyou spirit.

000000000

Kagura slowly sat up and took two deep breaths. She slowly looked around her as she wondered where the bright light was coming from. She took in the many spirits floating around not too far from them and wondered why they were there. Her eyes opened wide when they landed on the miko. She'd found where the light was coming from.

She quickly took in the scene before her: The inu-hanyou, Inuyasha, was suspended in mid air and as she watched the dark red glow that surrounded him where he knelt in the white light, that she figured was the miko's doing, slowly went out. She silently noted to herself that the rest of their group, including the Taiyoukai, were all standing around staring at the hanyou floating in the air.

Then she saw it.

Her eyes rested on the quiet little girl standing off to one side alone, but her mind was focused on what the child demon was holding.

_'The mirror…'_

True, the child was always holding her mirror, but this time was different. This time the mirror's face was broke.

One long crack going through it from top to bottom.

Kagura's heart began to beat fast as she darted around wildly in panick.

"In can't be," she whispered as she spun around in search of him. "He couldn't have… Could he?"

But no one was paying her any attention.

Kagura focused her attention on the others then. Slowly she moved over towards them. She had to know. She had to be sure.

"Whats going on?" she asked to no one in particular. "What is the miko doing?"

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to acknowledge her presence in anyway. Neither did Sango.

"She is fighting for his soul," replied Mirouku after a while with a quick glance in her direction. "Are you alright?"

She gave the monk a look before she answered. "Yes."

"What happened?"

"Naraku happened," she replied. She turned her head to gaze at Inuyasha then. "I would have thought that was obvious by now."

After a moment of silence she spoke again

"Is he in there?" she glanced at the monk and caught his nod. _'Its finally over.'_ Then what the monk had said began to dawn on her. She turned to him with wide eyes. "Is the miko in there too?"

Something in her voice caused them all to look in her direction.

"Yes," said Sango quietly.

"Why would she do that?" asked Kagura in shocked horror. "The little fool! I thought the miko was smarter then this."

"She is," replied Mirouku with a look of disgust. "But, Kagome would never let someone suffer if she had it in her power to help them. And definitely not someone she cares about."

"Knowing Naraku as I do I'm sure he put the stupid pup through some pain," she shrugged carelessly. "But it is all he could have done to him. The hanyou has with stood much worse."

"What?"

"It would have been over soon enough without her going in there," she explained with another shrug. And as the prospects of what was happening really began to sink in Kagura began to giggle.

Her giggle gradually changed into a full fledge hysterical laugh as she brought up a fan from nowhere to cover her face. Leaving nothing of her face, but her glowing red eyes, in view for all to see.

Then in the blink of an eye the female demon was sputtering and choking on her own laugh as a clawed hand wrapped tightly and suddenly around her neck.

She'd never seen him move.

Kagura's eyes connected with the glow of amber orbs as she was lifted completely off her feet. She tasted real fear now. She had no doubt that the Taiyoukai would make good on the promise she could read in his eyes.

"Explain."

Sesshoumaru had already been waiting to have a word with the female wind demon once he'd learned she'd taken Kagome without his knowledge, but when he'd heard what she'd said and then she'd had the nerve to _laugh_ at his miko he'd immediately saw red.

No one would disrespect his future mate for that was disrespecting him. He would kill her for her audacity, but first he wanted answers.

"Look around you Lord Sesshoumaru. There are spirits just waiting for that shield your miko has placed around her body to lose some of its power and then they are going to do all they can to take it before she returns. And if that happens your miko is lost for they will keep her. While the bulk of her power lies within her soul, her being a miko, her heart and body holds a great deal of its own. Whoever gets in will not leave willingly."

Sesshoumaru noted that there was, indeed, many spirits floating quite close to them and he wondered briefly how he could have been so distracted as not to sense them sooner. And as he noted and understood the added danger to Kagome, that was not what he was asking the wind witch about.

He narrowed his eyes at her and brought her face closer to his. "Naraku."

Kagura swallowed hard then as she stared into his sun kissed eyes.

"He… he can't live outside of the mirror. I do not completely understand it, but he has gone too long without a body and has stayed too long within the mirror. It has done something to him. Taken something of value away, " she croaked. "Outside of the mirror he will die. And now that the mirror is broken he can't go back in and because of it he can't take a new form either."

"How is he inside Inuyasha then?" asked Mirouku in wonder.

"Because while he holds what little power he had left, it will appear as though he can still do things that he once could. It will not last long. How long has he been out of the mirror?"

"Close to fifteen minutes," he replied.

"Then it should be over soon." She gave the Taiyoukai holding her a thoughtful look before she spoke quietly to him. "Pray your miko figures this out and does not stay in there too much longer. Her barrier is beginning to weaken without her to hold it."

Sesshoumaru darted his eyes to Kagome's body and though to look at her you could not tell anything, not yet, but he could sense that what Kagura had said was true. The power around Kagome's body was not as strong as it was moments ago.

He released the demon and let her fall unceremoniously to the ground.

"If she does not, you will die."

He still felt Kagome would not be in this situation if it wasn't for the wind demon and was not going to let her get away with it. Not this time.

Kagura stared at him for a moment. She had no illusions that he didn't mean what he said; he _would _kill her if the miko didn't survive.

And that pissed her off royally.

It wasn't her fault that the miko seemed to like to go to drastic measures over the hanyou idiot! She couldn't believe that she was this close to being free… _free_ of it all and then have the large possibility of losing her life before she could even enjoy it!! Kagura wasn't stupid, she knew she couldn't beat the Taiyoukai even on a good day and she knew if he was going to be fighting over the death of the miko it would _not_ be a good day for her.

Of course, none of that meant she wasn't going to fight back. She would. It wasn't in her nature to just sit back and let someone kill her. Kagura sighed to herself inwardly as she connected eyes with the Taiyoukai. Her eyes glowed with a bright red fire as she swiftly flicked out her fan to cover the lower half of her face once more.

She gave Sesshoumaru her trademark coy look and let her voice hint at a laugh.

"We shall see, my lord."

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to play her game. He just gave her one last look then turned his back to her in a silent dismissal.

Kagura's temper flared at his actions. _'How dare he…!' _ For a moment she forgot just whom it was she was dealing with and felt a sudden urge to strike out. With great difficulty she held on to her temper as her brain kicked in to remind her of the danger of such an action.

He may have looked like he'd taken his guard down by turning his back to her, as if to say she wasn't even a _small _threat to him, but she knew better. The Taiyoukai was always on his guard.

"Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru turned and lifted one finely arched brow at the monk.

"I think," Mirouku began with a small gesture in the direction behind him, "we may have a problem."

Sesshoumaru sighed quietly to himself. He already knew. He had felt them getting restless and also could tell there were even more there then there was five minutes ago.

The Spirits were getting ready to move in.

He looked over at Kagome's body and now he could see with his eyes that the barrier was breaking. He could feel a headache beginning to form behind his eyes and had to suppress the urge to rub at it. How was she able to do that? She wasn't even in her own _body_ and she was causing trouble.

He wondered briefly if this was how it would always be with her.

000000000

Naraku's eyes widened at the power he could see within her and quickly erected a shield before the beam of light made contact. And though he was braced for the hit he did not expect it to have such a force behind it and so was unprepared for it. He flew backwards through the air when the beam hit his shield and landed on his back almost ten feet from where he had been standing.

He breathed heavily from the hit as he eyed the glowing figure way in front of him. Her hair was flying as if caught in a strong breeze as she glowed entirely with the strength of her power. He slowly stood up, taking care not to lose his shield in the process, and faced her.

Naraku slowly licked his lips as he watched her. He knew he should have gone after her instead of that other miko, Kikyo. And he would have too, if he didn't have a certain thief's heart to deal with at the time.

Kagome took in the look of him again and had to wonder once more at his appearance. Why was he so much more… lighter then them? She didn't understand it. If he was only a little lighter then Inuyasha she wouldn't have thought twice about it; Inuyasha was the one who belonged there, but Naraku was lighter then her as well.

Why? What was wrong with him? And why couldn't she sense an aura from him? It didn't make sense.

"Not bad priestess. You've been practicing," he grinned nastily at her. "Must be the Taiyoukai's influence."

Kagome frowned inwardly at the look on his face, before she moved to stand in front of Inuyasha. She could feel her time growing short and she did not want to get Inuyasha hurt in the process.

Kagome was starting to worry. She had to get out of there, but she couldn't leave with Naraku still trying to get at her friend.

"Yes, I have," she lifted up her other hand, palm facing up, a ball of energy appeared in the center of her palm and then quickly morphed into the form of an arrow. A bow made of pure energy formed the index finger of her other hand. "Here's something else I learned. Hope you like it."

Naraku's eyes widened as she connected the power arrow to the bow. The pink light they formed grew even more intense as she pulled back on the string of the bow. He could feel the high level of energy coming from her and took a nervous step backwards.

For the first time, Naraku was beginning to think that perhaps his plan wasn't the best of plans.

He stiffened as he felt a burst of energy heading in his direction.

Kagome had released her arrow.


	21. A Plot Revealed Pt2

Disclaimer: Move on, move on! Nothing to see here.

Previously…

Kagome was starting to worry. She had to get out of there, but she couldn't leave with Naraku still trying to get at her friend.

"Yes, I have," she lifted up her other hand, palm facing up, a ball of energy appeared in the center of her palm and then quickly morphed into the form of an arrow. A bow made of pure energy formed the index finger of her other hand. "Here's something else I learned. Hope you like it."

Naraku's eyes widened as she connected the power arrow to the bow. The pink light they formed grew even more intense as she pulled back on the string of the bow. He could feel the high level of energy coming from her and took a nervous step backwards.

For the first time, Naraku was beginning to think that perhaps his plan wasn't the best of plans.

He stiffened as he felt a burst of energy heading in his direction.

Kagome had released her arrow.

Chapter 21: A Plot Revealed Pt. 2.

Miroku kept his eyes on the Spirits as he moved to stand in front of the miko. He knew he had to protect Kagome's body until she could do it herself, but he also didn't want to hurt the spirits… that is of course, _if_ he _could _hurt them. Not all of the Spirits were evil they all just wanted what every dead person wants, what Kikyou wanted: a second chance. And if they could have a large well a power with that second chance, well, who wouldn't try to take it?

But, that body belonged to Lady Kagome and Miroku was not going to let them have her. Not without a fight. Besides, he surely didn't want to be around the Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru should one of those Spirits succeed.

So the question was; how did he protect Kagome without hurting the Spirits? He needed a shield. One that would keep them out without causing too much damage and that wouldn't block Kagome's connection to her body.

Miroku had just the thing to do it, but there was one problem; that type of shield would not hold up against a whole lot of Spirits trying to get through it. And there was an awful lot of Spirits coming closer to them.

He sighed to himself, there was nothing for it. He lifted his staff high above his head then brought it swiftly down, slamming the base of it into the ground. Letting it go, he watched for a second as the staff stayed standing straight up on it own, then bringing his hands together, palms touching, he began to chant softly.

Sesshoumaru and Sango watched as the monk's staff began to glow with a golden light. Sango took a precautionary step back as the light began to expand and slowly encompass both the monk and miko. Soon all they could see was a huge ball of golden light, then with an audible pop the light disappeared and they could see that Kagome and Miroku were inside of a huge bubble.

The staff was standing in front of them glowing with a slight hum radiating from it.

Miroku connected eyes with Sango for a moment before turning his head to look at the Taiyoukai.

"Hold them off as long as you can," Sesshoumaru just stared silently back at the monk. Though he didn't say anything, Miroku knew the demon lord would help. Sesshoumaru wouldn't let anything happen to Kagome, "and pray she doesn't take much longer."

Miroku focused his eyes on the Spirits as Sesshoumaru turned around to look as well. He knew it wouldn't be too much longer before they would attack.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the hilt of Tokijin. He knew that with the Spirits not having a solid form that he really couldn't do much damage to them with his swords, but he could slow them down. There were, of course, ways to 'kill' Spirits, to send them back to the other side and shut the door on them forever, but that would take too much time and there were too many of them to waist the time. Sesshoumaru would have to settle for not killing them… for now.

He quickly drew Tokijin from its sheath causing the blade to sing quietly with the quick motion. Sango tightened the strap holding her large boomerang, Hiraikotsu to her back and then withdrew her sword out of the sheath at her waist as she took a defensive stance.

She'd never had a cause to fight a Spirit before, but she knew there was no way to actually 'kill' them with either her sword or her boomerang, but she knew that she could at least slow them down by causing a huge amount of energy loss and that happened best when they came into contact with metal. So, her sword was the best weapon to use.

Sango stood a few paces behind and to the left of Sesshoumaru. The Spirits would have to get through them both before they could get to Miroku and Kagome, and even then they had to get through the monks shield first. She hoped that would give Kagome enough time to finish whatever was taking her so long and get back to her own body.

"They're here."

Sango heard Sesshoumaru's warning at the same time as she saw the first Spirit move in to attack.

oooo

Kagome watched as her power in the form of an arrow soared on its path straight for Naraku. She knew he could not get away from it and there was no way he could survive it for it held more power then he had within him in the form that he held. She did not like killing, even something that wasn't quite _alive_, and wished for a moment that there was another way.

After all that Naraku had put her and her friends through and all the innocent people he'd hurt with his selfish need to have things that did not belong to him she couldn't help thinking that he was getting exactly what he deserved.

Naraku tried to move out of the way of the oncoming attack. He was sure he did!! He was sure he had specifically told his feet to _move_… only problem is; they didn't.

And that puzzled him.

It also killed him, but really it was too late to worry about that now. He was obviously not at full strength yet, and why he didn't notice that and realize he was not ready to take the miko on, was beyond him. He could only assume that it had something to do with being in the hanyou's mind.

Naraku decided that was something else to hate the hanyou for.

Kagome watched as Naraku's eyes grew wide with fear as her arrow drew dangerously close. She watched as her arrow made impact and his back arched with pain and shock. It seemed that even to the last second Naraku still didn't believe in his own mortality.

"ARGHHHH!!"

Kagome stiffened in shock as an image of large dark blue eyes flashed before her eyes. She blinked twice. She knew those eyes. She'd seen them before. Back when Kaede told them of Kikyou's past This isn't finished, miko."

Her mind snapped back to him when she heard him. Kagome stared impassively as his body broke up into small dark pieces and slowly disappeared. She was shaken and confused, but she was determined not to show it.

"Maybe not," she whispered back, "but, you are Naraku."

She watched till shining blood red eyes were the last to go before releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

Kagome turned back to look at Inuyasha and waited for golden colored eyes to focus on her.

"Its time I left Inuyasha. I've been here too long already." She waited for a reply and when she didn't get one she continued, "Maybe its time you returned too. Besides we need to talk."

She saw something flicker in his eyes, but it was gone to quick for her to identify. She watched him nod.

"See you on the outside."

oooo

Sesshoumaru swiftly slashed through the nearest Spirit then spun around on his heels and chopped of the heads of two more. All around him he heard screams as he, Sango and Kirara, dispatched as many Spirits as they could. The fire neko had shown up not to long ago out of the blue and had started fighting to protect her mistress. And while they were keeping the Spirits away from Kagome and Miroku every one they got rid of returned thirty seconds later to try again.

Sesshoumaru sighed quietly as he continued to fight. This was getting them nowhere, but the Spirits wasn't going to stop until they got to Kagome and he wasn't going to allow that to happen.

He turned around suddenly when he felt a power spike. He watched as a large group of Spirits were blown back and carried away by a huge gust of wind. He turned in disbelief to find its source and stared at Kagura as she guided the Spirits away from them with her fan.

After taking a moment to make sure they were far enough away to give them time Kagura turned her head to look at him.

Red connected with gold.

Sesshoumaru watched until she broke the connection and continued to defend with air and wind. He wondered briefly why she was even bothering to help them before turning to stop a Spirit coming from his right.

oooo

Miroku watched apprehensively as the fight waged on around him. He'd felt a small sense of relief when Kirara had shown up out of nowhere to help Sango and Sesshoumaru. For a moment there he had become a little worried that the Taiyoukai and the Taijiya would not be enough to hold back so many Spirits. He'd watched helplessly when three Spirits had somehow slipped pass the Taiyoukai and started beating at his shield and even though the shield was holding it wouldn't continue to if more Spirits made it pass the two fighters.

So, when he saw Kirara he'd felt a little better and when he saw Kagura join the battle… well, besides being a little curious he was also happy. Especially when she dispatched a huge amount of Spirits and even though she'd only blown them away with a gust of wind, he knew it would take them a while to cover such a large distance and get back here.

Hopefully, he sighed to himself, Kagome would be back in her own body by then.

He closed his eyes and try to focus more of his energy into his shield then paused in confusion when he felt a _itch_ in his senses.

!twinge!

And there it was again. He opened his eyes to take a look around. He looked in wonder at his barrier when he saw the gold light around the bubble's edge glow brighter for a second then recede back, like a pulse, to the softer light it was before. Then the pulsing happened again. Twice!

!twinge!

!twinge!

And the itching.... He watched for a moment as he realized the pulsing in his barrier and the 'itching' in his senses was happening at exactly the same times. He narrowed his eyes in thought as he concentrated on the 'itch' in an attempt to discover what was causing it.

Miroku froze then.

Something was trying to get in!

Whatever it was, it was strong! He looked around surreptitiously and was just about to close his eyes once more and see if he could somehow try and get Sesshoumaru's attention when he saw _it._

It. A long white beam of light, like a long length of thread, reached from somewhere outside of the barrier to his left to somewhere behind him.

'Behind me?' he wondered to himself. _'Kagome!'_ he spun around in alarm when the realization hit him. He stared in shock at the miko. While he couldn't see where the thread was going on the outside of the barrier he could see where it ended on the inside of the bubble. Kagome.

He watched as the barrier his friend had put around herself pulsed quietly and then the thread of light would pulse afterwards. He followed the thread with his eyes to where it stretched outside of the barrier, but nothing was there. It was as if the thread just stopped in mid-air.

'Could it be Kagome?' He wondered why, if it was her, he couldn't see her? He hadn't considered that his barrier, in addition to keeping the Spirits out, would also do the same to Kagome. While it appeared that the barrier wasn't interfering in the connection between Kagome and her body it was still not letting her in.

Which brought up one _small _problem.

Miroku knew the easiest way to handle this was to just simply drop his shield. But, what if it wasn't Kagome on the other side of the thread? And if he dropped the shield how did he prevent one of the other Spirits around them from getting to Kagome's body before her, if it was her?

Okay, so that was _two _small problems. He knew that Kagome's shield was too weak to fight against any of the Spirits now, so if any of them got there before she did they would most likely win the prize.

Miroku couldn't let that happen. But, how did he stop it and get Kagome in. Assuming that the thread was from Kagome….

He had a plan, but he would need the others help.

He quickly turned back around and concentrated on his barrier once more before it weakened any further then it already had when he'd lost concentration. After waiting to be sure the barrier was still doing well and sufficiently strong, he used his aura to contact the Taiyoukai.

ooooo

Sesshoumaru was in the middle of a battle with four youkai spirits, two on either side of him, when he felt the strange sensation at the edge of his senses. He took a concentrated search of his senses as he sliced through one of the spirit on his left. Something was pulling at his aura, almost like a tap on the shoulder, to get his attention. He couldn't figure out where or _who_ it was coming from.

There weren't many people, or youkai for that matter, he knew that were sufficiently well versed in auras to be able to do that little trick. There was the old woman from the village, Kaede, who had the knowledge, but not the skill to; which probably meant that Kagome knew how as well, but without her body she was a mote point. There was Jakin, but this was an unfamiliar aura prodding at his, and then, of course, there was Toutousai, that meddlesome fool.

He dispatched two more spirits and had the great fortune of two more showing up immediately to take there place. Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly. The battle was quickly becoming tedious to him, yet he continued if only for the reason it was quite obvious that the Spirits _really_ wanted the miko's body… and he wasn't allowing that to happen.

He effortlessly leaped into the air to dodge an oncoming blow when he felt the 'tap' to his aura again.

'Who?' he thought to himself as he took a quick, surreptitious, look around. _'The monk,'_ he decided as he tried to look in his direction. He wouldn't be surprised if the monk knew how to use an aura connection and how to make one when necessary. Nope, the monk, now that he thought about it struck him as the type who would know a great deal about such things.

Sesshoumaru continued to fight as he waited patiently for the 'tap' that he suspected would come at any moment…… There!! He quickly extended his aura and reached to make the connection.

'Monk?'

'Well, its about bloody time!'

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at his tone of voice, but did nothing else for once. He waited silently for the houshi to continue.

'You still there, Sesshoumaru?'

He could hear as well as sense the worry in the monk thanks to the connection. He could also feel a slight twinge of fear from him and felt something in his gut drop in response to it. He had a sinking feeling that the fear the monk was feeling had nothing to do with him. Something was wrong; he could feel it.

'If I were not, houshi I doubt you would have a need to ask.'

'Hm. Yes, well, we have a problem.'

Sesshoumaru could feel the relief go through the monk and drown the fear, but the worry was still there. He quickly began to make his way to the monk, but because of the never-ending Spirits, it wasn't easy.

'Sesshoumaru its Kagome. I think she might be trying to return to her body, but because of my shield I cannot sense if it is truly her and I am skeptical of lowering the shield in case it is not her.'

'What has happened?' he asked with an arched brow.

'Her life thread is humming, so I think that she is trying to return but cannot breach my shield because right now she is, in essence, a spirit. Even with the connection to her body she will not have the strength to get through since she has been gone for so long. She is weakening.'

Sesshoumaru silently processed this as he looked around and located Inuyasha's body on the ground. The hanyou was no longer glowing and appeared to just be resting. _'It seems _all_ of my brother's guests have departed.'_

'What?'

For a moment, he had forgotten about the connection with the houshi and all that it entailed.

'Unimportant. Release the shield.'

'If I do then her body is up for grabs and her shield is no longer strong enough to hold off any Spirit should one other then herself get there first.'

'Create a pocket which is only large enough to allow one Spirit in at a time and we shall protect it from others.'

'I had a different idea, but alright. Let's hope Kagome does not take long to notice it.'

Sesshoumaru silently agreed. He could imagine the complications it would cause if something other then Kagome was to get to her body first. He sighed and moved to get the taijiya and Kirara and bring them closer.

It took a while to get over to the taijiya, double the time it took to get to the neko, and the thought irritated him to no end. He was not the type of inu-youkai that played 'go fetch' and the five minutes he took to get the other two and get back to the houshi to take up position somewhere to the monk's right he'd probably killed, if you could call it that, more Spirits then he had in the forty minutes he'd been fighting earlier and getting severely bored.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Kagura sent another group spinning off in a whirlwind to only Kami-sama knew where.

Sesshoumaru arched his brow when the houshi gave a slight tilt of his head in his direction. He figured that to mean that the monk had opened a hole in his barrier directly behind where he was standing.

Now it was up to Kagome.

oooo

Kagome hit at the barrier again and sighed. She'd been trying to get through for a while and couldn't do it. But, that was the least of her problems. No, what was a bigger problem was the fact that her powers were extremely weak and getting weaker, and not only that the weakness was finally starting to hit her mentally now. She was exhausted! And getting very tired; which wasn't good. As a Spirit she shouldn't be feeling the limitations a body would feel and the fact that she was, didn't bode well for her. Not to mention all these Spirits fighting to get to her body was really beginning to scare her.

Kagome knew that if one of them were to get to her body first the shield she'd placed around herself would not hold up very long against them and if it happened to be a Spirit that had more then a mediocre range of power… her shield would hold at all. It would cave in like a wet noodle.

She would give anything to have Miroku let down his barrier, but she also would give anything for him to keep it up for as long as the Spirits continued to stay there.

If only she could find a way through Miroku's shield without him having to lower it! She had been sure that the life thread she had used to keep contact with her body would work with any situation, but she figured her powers were too weak to sustain her through the barrier… a barrier that was made specifically to keep Spirits out.

Kagome sighed deeply and fought desperately not to succumb to the fatigue that was calling her name. She placed her hand lightly against the surface of the barrier. She could feel the magic wanting and waiting for her to press closer so it could push her off. She closed her eyes and drew on what little strength she had left to search Miroku's shield for any flaw that she could exploit and get inside. Not that she had much hope in that happening. Miroku was always very thorough. He would always tell them that a job was not worth doing if you weren't going to do it right.

For once she wished he _wasn't_ so thorough all the time.

She could faintly see her powers lightly humming around her as she used them to feel around Miroku's shield. So far she didn't have any leads and she was beginning to fade. She could feel the panic in her rising from the pit of her stomach like bile and was trying to calm down her breathing. Then she realized she couldn't breathe and that sent her right into her own apartment in Panic City.

Then she felt it!

'There!'

She felt it again. There was something in Miroku's barrier. It was as if his powers just stopped for a few seconds then started up again. Like a gap in his magic. _'A gap? It's not like Miroku to…'_ her thoughts trailed off as she thought about what she had just said.

'A gap!!!'

She screamed in her head as she wondered if what she was thinking was right. She hoped so. Kagome slowly made her way in the direction of the 'gap' she felt. She kept one hand on the barrier, as she moved awkwardly towards it, to keep herself steady. There was a strange sensation pulsing around her, which puzzled her since she didn't understand how she was able to fee anything in this state.

When she finally reached the hole she began to make a sigh in relief when she remembered that she couldn't sigh. As she tried to move through the opening she nothiced that it started to get harder to move; almost as if someonoe or something was pulling on the back of her clothing trying to keep her from moving forward.

Kagome turned her head to look over her shoulder to see if something was indeed holding on to her.

It was a good thing she was non-corporeal, because if she was she would have fell over rolling on the floor laughing at what she was seeing.

There behind her, no taller then her kneecaps, stood a little…man? Yeah, man. Holding on to her clothing for dear life with a look that was a mixture of frustration and determination on his face. She could almost feel the imaginary tears from the stitch that would have been in her side if she were solid. What did he think he was going to do inside _her_ body?

"Excuse me?" she giggled. "Could you let go of me please?"

"No," the little man grimaced at her as he looked up at her.

That calmed her considerably.

She frowned. "Why not?"

Kagome could have easily shuck him off, but she was curious as to why so many Spirits wanted her body.

"The power," he replied candidly and tightened his grip on her.

'Huh?" she asked confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"That body of yours may have lost considerable strength without your soul, but it holds more than enough to sustain half of us here by itself. Can you imagine how much power that is? No wonder he wants you."

No, she couldn't. Was she really that powerful? She didn't feel like it. And what did he mean by '_no wonder he wants you!'_? Who? Naraku? How, did they know about him?

"What are you talking about? Who wants me?" she shuck her head in question. "I'm not letting anyone have my body."

Then she began to flicker.

Her time was rapidly running out and the smaller Spirit knew it. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him as she watchd the smirk appear on his ghostly face. He was distracting her on purpose!

With a growl she yanked her clothing out of his hands and tried not to show just how much energy it took for her to do that simple act.

She couldn't believe how drained she was. She really needed to get to her body... and fast.

oooo

Sesshoumaru sighed once more to himself. He could sense her fading energy behind him as well as that of the other Spirit with her, but he couldn't turn to look or help. The Spirits were proving themselves to be very tricky when they started to realize they were going to lose. Now they were taking to attacking him, and only him directly. They were coming at him from all sides, except his back, as they figured he was the one they had to get through. While their strategy may have brought up the entertainment value, they still lacked a certain something to get his blood flowing.

It really was a sorry excuse for a battle, if you asked him.

And what the hell was taking the miko so long? He knew her time was running out fast and after everything they'd done to keep her body safe he was beginning to wonder if she was going to lose it anyway,

oooo

Kagome started to turn away from the little Spirt. She couldn't stand around chatting all day. But, she was stopped by the words she heard him speak in a soft voice.

"It is not your body he wants, miko. There is a darkness that resides here and it will not rest until it has whatever it is that has cought its interest."

Kagome turned back around and eyed him warily. Her body tensed as she felt her aprehension wash over her.

"And what is it that has caught this person's interest?"

The Spirit stared at her quietly and for a moment she thought he wasn't going to say anymore. Then he seemed to give a small sigh as he took a small step… or float, she wasn't too sure which, away from her.

"We're not really sure. It has been along time since he has found something to pique his curiosity. Whatever it is it concerns you. But, perhaps you are the one who can do what others before you could not. Some believe you are. Good luck my lady and be careful for your task is not easy and may be the hardest thing you will ever have to face. "

He's letting me go… Kagome stood and watched as the little man Spirit began to walk away from her. Vaguely she registered that the others were also leaving and that her frieneds were exchanging puzzled looks between them. But why? What was this thing that he was talking about? She had a feeling it wasn't Naraku as she had once thought.

"Your not talking about Naraku are you?" she called quietly after him; deciding to be sure this time.

"No. I'm not," he called over his shoulder then slowly disappeared as his body lifted into the sky.

Kagome stared after him silently.

"Return to your friends miko and prepare yourselves. Learn what has already come to pass and try to understand it. And perhaps you will make a change for us all."

She heard the words, but the Little Spirit was no longer in sight.

"Why me?" she called out, but wasn't really expecting a reply. She turned to do what the voice said for her to do and return to her body only to stop short when she did indeed receive a reply.

"Because there is no one else who can."

Those were the last words she heard whispered on the wind as she moved to reunite with her body. There was much to think about and more to discuss.

ooOOoo

Shippou: We're back!! Psss… Duchess finally bought a comp that wasn't built in the prehistoric era. (giggles)

Duchess: Hey! You little runt, I heard that! (points finger at him)

Shippou: AHH! KAGOME!!

Kagome: (laughing) Duchess, he does have a point. We had a pool going on whether you would get a new before it gave out on you or if you would work it to the end! (laughs again) Oh, and speaking of that; you made me lose 30 dollars! I actually said you'd get a new one first! I was giving you the benefit of the doubt.

Duchess: Well, I don't know why you thought that! Wait. I mean….

Sesshoumaru: That is what you mean.

Duchess: Shut up Sesshou. No one asked you.

Sesshoumaru: (arches a brow) What did you just say? No one tells this Sesshoumaru what to do.

Duchess: I believe I just did since there is no other Sesshoumaru here. Shall I repeat it?

Inuyasha: I think she told you Fluffy! (laughs and points at Sesshou)

Sesshoumaru: (ignors Inuyasha and moves closer to Duchess) If you think its wise.

Duchess: I said; sh—(Sesshoumaru has moved forward with the speed of light and places his hand over her mouth as he pins her to the wall. Duchess's eyes widen in shock)

Sesshoumaru: Now repeat it . ( rubs a claw gently down Duchess's cheek to her neck)

Duchess, getting desperate, licks the hand covering her mouth. Sesshoumaru takes a step back and looks down at his now wet palm.

Sesshoumaru: You licked me.

Duchess: Yes. Next time don't touch my mouth and you won't get licked!

Something ferral glows in Sesshoumaru's eyes causing Duchess to take a hasty step to the side.

Sango: Well. Shes in trouble now…

Miroku: Yes but a good kind of trouble. (grins)

(Sango smacks him in the back of the head)

Miroku: What was that for? (rubs head)

Sango: (shrugs) You deserved it.

Miroku: (smiling) Then that meas I get a free feel. (wiggles eyebrows)

Sango: (rolls eyes) At your own risk hentai!

(they turn back to Duchess and Sesshou. Miroku with grin on face.)

Duchess: W-why are you looking at me like that Sesshou-chan? (still trying to move away)

Sesshoumaru: (eyes glowing bright) You licked me. Well, Duchess if that's how you want to play… Lets play. (lunges for her)

Duchess: AHH! (turns to run… but, sadly isn't quick enough)

Sesshoumaru: (catches Duchess around the waist and tosses her over his shoulder as he heads out of the room) Don't leave now Duchess. We haven't even started yet.

Duchess: SESSHOU! PUT ME DOWN SESSHOUMARU!! (looks at the rest of the gang) Aren't you going to help me!?

Everyone: No. (watches as Sesshou disappears with Duchess out of the door)

Shippou: Well. We're back!! (rotfl)

A/N: My betas: I don't remember who you are because all email addresses were deleted from my account during the obscenely long time I couldn't get online. (sigh) So, if you guys could send me your email addresses I'd be grateful… as well your names! LOL All I remember is a Wendy Bugosh… I love that name! Ummm… do you still want to beta for me? Okay… I'm going to go finish typing now…


	22. Puzzle Piece

Disclaimer: sigh… I'm really beginning not to like you people… Must you bring this up _every _time?

I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A _HUGE_ THANK YOU TO MY BETAS WENDY BUGOSH AND JESS16. WITHOUT THERE HELP THIS WOULD HAVE LOOKED _ALOT_ DIFFERENT! LOL

_This chapter begins a little before the end of chapter 21. Its from the others point of view of events right before Kagome reclaims her body…_

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell. Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell._

_Switchfoot "Dare You to Move."_

Chapter 22: Puzzle Piece

Sango locked eyes with Miroku, who was straining to keep the shield protecting Kagome up since the last shreds of her own shield had finally winked out. They shared confused looks when the Spirits seemed to be retreating.

Just like that.

They just stopped, turned and left. No warning, no 'thanks for stopping by', no _nothing,_ only one seemed to not be going anywhere. They could see the Little Spirit who had stopped just behind Sesshoumaru, but they couldn't really be sure why that was because he'd been there for a few minutes and the taiyoukai had still been fighting off other Spirits that were coming at him full force. It seemed all the Spirits had decided to focus on him. The only time one or more came at Sango, Kirara or Kagura was when either of them tried to move to help the inu-youkai. Then they were swarmed from all sides. They soon learned it was better to just be still and watch; besides if truth were to be told the taiyoukai didn't really require any help. He was doing perfectly fine slaughtering Spirits all on his own.

This led Sango to believe that the attacks had nothing to do with the demon personally, and all to do with the opening he was shielding.

They both looked over to Kirara, who had reverted to her smaller self seeing that the threat had retreated, and saw that she was staring at Sesshoumaru… or seemed to be.

Exchanging telling looks once more, they both looked to Sesshoumaru, but he was staring at the Little Spirit who was directly in front of him now. However, he didn't look to be angry with the Spirit; on the contrary, he looked as if he was exasperated… and not just a little bored.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was loosing his patience… and he didn't have a whole lot left to lose. Kagome's energy was fading fast, but for some reason unknown to him she hadn't moved to get back in her body. He could still sense her aura behind him. He didn't understand why she wasn't returning now that she had the chance to. 

He froze as a small chill went through him.

Sesshoumaru watched as the spirit of the Little Man seemed to emerge from the middle of his chest, pause for a moment, then float up into the sky. He watched impassively as the bald headed man disappeared. Feeling Kagome's energy moving away from him he quickly returned Tokijin to his side, but did not turn around.

There was no point in doing so; it wasn't as if he could see her anyway.

He could feel the other's eyes on him, as they had been for a while, but did not return any of their gazes. It didn't escape his notice that the Spirits had begun to focus all their attention on him towards the end of the battle. He figured it was because he was the one directly in front of their only access to the miko's body, which was what he'd been counting on. It was the whole reason why he'd chosen to stand there.

Besides, he welcomed the added attention. It was a step up from what they were doing, and even though the Spirits hadn't proven to be a worthy adversary (they really weren't battle material) he had to appreciate their tenacity. They did not give up easily.

Sesshoumaru silently crossed his arms over his chest as he gazed up at the darkening sky. He noted that the sun had set as he realized that more then an hour had passed since they'd come out there to find Kagura lying unconscious on the ground. He focused his bright gaze on the castle as he regarded it and all that it held. He could sense a power there that was not unlike the magic found on his own ancestral home, but there was something different on the castle he was looking at. Something more. Something that didn't rightly belong there, but was hard to distinguish, because it felt as if it, whatever it was, had been there for a very long time.

It didn't feel threatening or even evil really, it felt… _wrong._

He didn't like it. If he was any other person other then himself he would have frowned at the offending place before him.

He released a silent breath as he heard the silent pop from behind him. The monk had released his shield. He knew Kagome would be waking up soon, he could sense her heartbeat slowing as she came closer to consciousness. He could also sense Inuyasha returning.

Now, he would get some questions answered.

* * *

Miroku knelt down next to his friend and placed the back of his hand to her cheek. He smiled slightly as he felt the warmth returned to the miko's face and body. He had been a bit concerned, for a moment there he didn't think she was going to make it back on time. 

Miroku didn't know how he would have explained it to Inuyasha if that had happened. For all the hanyou's faults, he did truly love the miko… he was just too slow to realize when it was time to move on. And though that slowness had cost him everything, he knew Inuyasha still loved Kagome and if she died he wasn't sure how well their friend would take it.

It just might send him over the proverbial edge and Miroku would rather avoid that at all costs. As for the taiyoukai… he would rather not even _imagine_ what _he_ would do had Kagome not made it back in time.

He looked up when he felt a hand rest lightly on his shoulder and smiled at a very familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Is she alright, Miroku?"

"She'll be fine Sango-chan. I imagine she'll be waking up soon."

"Hmm," she looked over to where Inuyasha was just beginning to move from his prone position on the ground. "What do you think went on in there?"

"I don't know," sighed Miroku as he looked down at the young girl lying on the ground beside him. "But whatever it was it nearly cost both their lives. I wonder if either of them will tell us."

"Why would they not tell us?" said Sango as she turned a confused look to the top of his dark head.

"She was inside Inuyasha's mind Sango-chan. Kagome now knows more about him then he probably would have ever told us. Probably even things, he himself, had long since forgotten. It will not be easy for either of them for a while, I would imagine."

"Oh," she blinked. She'd never thought of that.

They all knew that there were a few topics Inuyasha did not talk about. His mother and Sesshoumaru were among those. Ask him about his dad and he would tell you as much as he could remember which wasn't very much, since his father had been killed when he was too young to remember much of him. But ask him about Sesshoumaru and his mother and he'd clam up tight as a shell and if there were any trees around he'd leap to the top of one of them until you dropped the subject.

Could it be possible that Kagome now knew the answers to those questions? And if so, how did Inuyasha feel about that? Did he even know? If Kagome did have those answers Sango sort of hoped that somehow Inuyasha didn't know it. She knew he wouldn't be happy about it and would probably react violently and loudly the moment he got a chance to.

"Yes," replied Miroku quietly, "oh."

They both focused their attention on their friend when they heard a low moan. They watched as Kagome's eyes moved below her closed eyelids before they blinked a couple of times and then opened completely.

Chocolate orbs focused slowly.

Kagome smiled as two pair of eyes, one brown and one almost purple, connected with her own.

"Hi guys," she said softly.

They both gave her a little smile but when they opened there mouths to respond they immediately shut them again as a look of surprise came over their friend's face when a pair of arms gently, but swiftly, lifted her from the ground.

Kagome turned her head to look into a familiar pair of golden eyes.

"Sesshoumaru…" she sighed and leaned into him.

Sesshoumaru looked down on his precious cargo for a moment in contemplation. "Grab the hanyou," he addressed the taijiya and monk, not taking his eyes off Kagome, before turning and heading back to the castle.

He made swift eye contact with the wind witch, who had, so far, been standing quietly to the side observing. He looked at her only long enough to pass on the message before moving on.

Kagura watched the taiyoukai walk back into the castle with the miko secure in his arms. She caught the look which she knew was a silent command for her to follow him as well. She sighed to herself. She would follow him this time, but she hoped the Lord of the Western Lands didn't get any ideas that she was his slave. For she had no intentions of trading in one master for another one no matter what.

Kagura was free and she intended to remain that way until she died.

But, she knew she owed them for what they had done and the least she could do was contribute what little she knew to help them. Besides, she had to find Kanna before she could go anywhere.

She watched impassively as the monk and the female exterminator passed her with the hanyou being held between them and the neko youkai walking in front of them before she moved to follow.

Kagura really didn't want to enter the castle again. There was something about it that set her on edge. She also didn't care for a structure that looked as if it was ready to collapse any minute on the outside (and only in front) but, as if nothing was wrong with it what-so-ever on the inside. It spoke of a magic she knew nothing of and she didn't like being around what she didn't know _and_ also surrounded by a group of people whom she'd tried to kill on many occasions and who could now care less if she lived or died. And probably preferred the latter if they were given a choice.

_'Except for the miko,'_ thought Kagura ruefully.

She doubted that one would ever wish for someone's death. It just wasn't in her nature. That was actually what made Kagura fear the miko so much. Even more than she feared the taiyoukai or the other dead miko, Kikyo, that Naraku had once feared. A lot of a miko's power came from the pureness of their soul. And she had a feeling that Kagome's soul was probably as pure as one could get.

She sighed as she shut the door to the outside world behind her after taking one last glance. She wondered idly if she would ever see the outside world again… other then through the windows in the castle.

* * *

Sesshoumaru headed towards a lounge room he remembered seeing earlier as everyone followed behind him. He didn't look down at Kagome, because he knew that if he did he'd only get even more angry then he already was at _seeing_ her as weak as he could very well sense her to be. It was a stupid move she did and he didn't care for her putting herself in danger to save the hanyou. Every time he thought about how close she'd come to dying his anger surged all over again, so he took strains to not think of it at all. At least not yet. 

There were more troubling things to address first. One being; exactly _what_ happened while she was inside Inuyasha's head?

Kagome looked up at the demon holding her and sighed at the light in his eyes. She could feel the anger in the tension in his arms as he carried her. She wanted to tell him to put her down, but she didn't think that it was a good time to do so. In fact, she didn't think it was a good time for her to say anything at all if the tension in his body was anything to go by.

He wasn't hurting her, though. Actually his grip was quite gentle; belying the anger she knew was lurking just below the surface.

Kagome sighed once more as she snuggled closer to the fierce taiyoukai. She figured she might as well borrow some heat now while the opportunity was being presented to her because with his state of mind now, she doubted she would get the chance again in the near future.

Her eyes half closed, she watched from beneath her eyelashes as they entered a sitting room that looked to be decorated in fabrics of a deep red color and wood. It seemed the cushions and the drapes were all of the same soft material while the base of the furniture all around the room seemed to be carved out of smooth wood. She imagined it was probably a very nice place to just sit and think and be alone.

Too bad she wasn't about to get the chance to do either of those things.

Kagome watched as the others slowly entered the room. Kirara came ambling in first yawning as she found a spot on the floor to curl up and have a nap, next entered Miroku and Sango as they gave assistance to Inuyasha who was between them, and Kagura quietly brought up the rear as she found a spot against the wall near the door. In hopes of being the first one out no doubt, thought Kagome sourly.

Her eyes fell on her three friends as they all found seats. Sango sat down not too far from Kirara then pulled the sleeping neko into her lap. Kirara twitched for a moment as she rearranged herself to her liking before drifting back off to the feel of her mistress's hand rubbing lightly against her fur. She figured her friend needed something to do with her hands as well as to keep her busy so she wouldn't get nervous with her worrying. She took note that Miroku had taken up the space beside the taijiya and gave a half hearted smile at that.

She could see the questions written on both their faces and knew she owed them an explanation. But what did she say? How did she tell them everything was fine when everything wasn't? How did she tell them that 'yeah, they'd finally gotten rid of Naraku, but now they had something even more deadly to think about'? Should she even tell them that?

Then her eyes fell on Inuyasha.

Her heart jumped at the forlorn image he presented sitting there in his customary position of arms and legs crossed and head bowed to cover his eyes with his hair. She had a feeling that he would give up anything right about now, even the Tetsusaiga, just to have a large oak tree he could hop to the top of and brood for a while.

And she knew why.

He wouldn't even look at her. Kagome could feel the tears prickling behind her eyes, but refused to let them fall. Did he think she would betray him and tell the others what she'd seen in his memories? Though for the life of her, she couldn't understand what the problem was. What did he fear? Was it them knowing? Or was it Sesshoumaru?

Kagome felt like crying. She doubted she'd seen _all _of his memories, she was in too much of a rush to do that, but from what she saw she was even more confused over what had driven the two Inu-brothers to hate each other so much. It was obvious that it had not always been that way. She thought of one image she remembered seeing that had clearly been of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's mother and she couldn't recall seeing any anger or hatred for the woman in the eyes of the younger taiyoukai.

What had caused things to change?

Inuyasha sat quietly as everything that had happened in the last hour flitted through his mind. He still had a slight headache after all the excitement, but that wasn't what was bothering him. He'd worked long and hard to put a lot of things behind him. Things that he knew he would never have again. And her stroll down _his_ memory lane brought all those things crashing back down on him. It was already bad enough that having his brother around so much was already doing a number on him. That talk that he'd had with Kagome on the roof not so long ago had also brought up things he'd rather not think about, and _now_ he couldn't get the images out of his head.

And just when he was finally convincing himself that he'd truly forgotten it all.

He couldn't go through it again. Finding and falling in love with Kikyo had gotten him through it the first time; he doubted that he could get through it again, especially if he had to do it on his own.

"Well," said Miroku cutting into his thoughts quietly, "I think its time we talked."

Everybody in the room exchanged looks, except for Sesshoumaru who'd looked at no one at all, before they all gave small nods of agreement.

"Hmm, Lady Kagome, why don't you start?" he gave her a meaningful look. He knew he didn't have to elaborate. It's why they were all sitting there in the first place.

"I… uh… well, where do I start?" Kagome asked quietly as she looked back at the houshi.

"As Sango-chan once advised me," answered Miroku with a wink, "the beginning is always a good place,"

"Well, yes alright," began Kagome hesitantly. "Really you know the beginning so how about I start with Inuyasha. I had figured out that Naraku was going after Inuyasha, as we all did, but when I entered his head I was not where Naraku was. I was some place else."

"How frightening that must have been for you Kagome," replied Miroku with a twinkle in his eye as he gave a nod towards Inuyasha, "to be lost in there."

"I heard that," came a hard voice from everyone's left. "And just what the hell are you implying Miroku!"

"Nothing at all, Inuyasha," smiled Miroku as he blinked his eyes innocently to give off the full effect.

"Feh."

Kagome stifled a smile at the familiar word muttered from her friend. She was just thinking that perhaps he was going to be alright a little sooner then she expected when he lowered his head back down and resumed the same position he'd been in since the moment he sat down.

She sighed in defeat.

"Well anyway. After sending out my senses to locate Inuyasha since I knew that if I found his inner self I'd find Naraku, I began to look for them. When I found them, Naraku had Inuyasha tied down to the ground. It seemed as if he'd grown miraculously in strength and power and was going to use that to take control of Inuyasha."

"He had."

Kagome's head swiveled to look at the taiyoukai, but he did not look as if he planned to say anymore.

"What Sesshoumaru-sama is saying Kagome, is that Naraku had grown in power. But it would not have lasted long. The power was rapidly growing smaller."

"What?" she looked from one to the other until she'd looked at them all. "What do you mean?"

"They mean that from the moment Naraku left the mirror his power had begun to leave him," now it was Kagura who answered. She desperately wanted to see the look on the miko's face when she realized she'd risked her own life for nothing. "You see miko, since Naraku had used whatever power he had left to _enter_ the mirror, he had none left to leave it later. While inside the mirror he could be as strong and as powerful as he dreamed, outside of it he was just what he was; a hanyou who had given everything he had for an imaginary world."

"So what you're saying…"

"The outcome would have been no different with or without your help," supplied Kagura with a gleam in her crimson orbs.

Kagome digested this for a moment as she looked around her. All eyes were on her as she came to terms with the fact she almost died for nothing. It could not be helped now.

"No matter," she shrugged; making light of it. What could she do about it now? "I didn't know that and I wouldn't leave Inuyasha's life up to chance. I could help so I did." She gave an uncommon smirk as she remembered her battle with Naraku. "And I'm glad that I am the last face Naraku will remember for eternity."

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at the look on her face, but said nothing.

"Anyway, after I finished with Naraku I helped Inuyasha to return then headed back. I'm sorry I took so long."

"So Naraku is gone and now we can get the Shikon no Tama back, you can purify it, and we can leave this place."

"Not… exactly…" hedged Kagome as she turned her gaze to Sango's.

Sango tilted her head thoughtfully as she eyed her friend.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't know where the jewel is," she offered softly. While that explanation was true, she didn't know where it was, it wasn't what held them there. Truth was; besides what the Little Spirit had told her, it still wasn't possible for them to leave. Something or someone was still keeping them in.

Whatever it was allowed them to go outside earlier, but she doubted it would let them do so again without reason.

She lowered her eyes to her lap as she let the silence surround her.

Miroku and Sango exchanged identical looks before returning their gaze to their younger friend. It went without saying that Kagome was not a very good liar. They had all remarked on her lack of ability in that department on numerous occasions. They wondered what would make the miko think that her ability… or lack there of, had changed. Miroku didn't mind it so much, because he didn't think it was an ability one should strive to be good at anyway and while Sango agreed with this, they both found it just a bit exasperating when the miko attempted to lie as she was attempting to do now.

"There is something you're not telling us Kagome-chan," spoke Sango quietly.

"No… I …"

"Yes."

Kagome looked up at the taiyoukai when his quiet yet commanding voice cut her off. She locked eyes with him and immediately regretted it. There was no way she could lie to him when he looked at her accusingly like that. She couldn't lie to any of them.

"What I told you guys when you'd first arrived at the castle was true. There is something else within the castle other then us."

"Does it have anything to do with why the castle looks as it does to Miroku and different to us?"

Kagome thought about this for a moment. "There are still some loose pieces on that, but no, I don't think one has anything to do with the other."

She turned to look at the wind witch as a thought came into her head.

"Kagura?" she waited for the demoness to look at her before she continued, "You once said to me, and I quote; 'pay close attention, for every building tells a story, even this castle…'. I didn't understand what you meant then, but I think I do now. You've seen the visions also, haven't you?"

Kagura didn't even bother to pretend she didn't understand. She'd come in here to tell what she knew and that's exactly what she was going to do.

"Yes," she replied. "I have heard of old homes such as this one having a magic within them and that that magic was known to do things when the place it protects has gone a long time without life in it. I thought nothing of them at first."

"But, you changed your mind later, didn't you? That's why you warned me to pay attention."

"Yes," she shrugged, "the visions seemed to be of certain events… as if the castle was trying to tell me something. This seemed odd to me. I would have thought in a situation like this that the building would be showing random events of its past. These seemed to be more… specific."

"Hmm," hummed Kagome in total agreement.

"What visions, Kagome-chan?" asked Sango as she looked from her to Kagura and back.

Kagome quickly explained the two visions she'd seen and how she felt something bad had happened in the Takashi family. But, she still had no idea what they meant.

"All I know for sure is that the Twins held a secret that had to do with a girl that they did not want their father or grandfather finding out about." She ticked them off one by one on her fingers as she spoke. "That Niesa, the Twins mother, did not get along with her husband's father and that she had every reason to believe the former Taiyoukai feared her mother who happened to be a well-known witch. What all this adds up to? I don't know."

"And how does Onigumo fit into all this?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha's head shot up at the sound of that name. His eyes darted immediately to Kagome.

Kagome saw the look Inuyasha was giving her but, chose to pretend she didn't by not looking at him. What could she tell him? She had no proof to support what she thought. She really wished Sango hadn't brought that part of their earlier conversation up.

"I don't know," she gave Sango a slight frown.

Sango, seeing the frown, decided not to say anything more.

Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Inuyasha did not miss the silent exchange between the two women, but chose not to comment on it just then.

"So there are two mysteries here as we suspected. What is it that we don't know and you are not saying, Lady Kagome?"

"I don't know what it is exactly that we are up against," she said quietly as she made eye contact with everyone but Inuyasha who still had his head bowed. "All I know is that it's here for me."

Kagome saw Inuyasha's ears flicker in her direction, but other then that small movement no one else moved or said a word. She'd never seen a room go so quiet so quickly. Even Kagura appeared to be just a bit disturbed by the revelation.

"How do you know?"

Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru for a moment. She was scared. She was up against something that held a lot of power at its fingertips. Kagome wasn't sure if she could beat something like that, but she knew she would die trying. She couldn't help thinking it was pretty sad that now that she'd found a love that was just for her she had the fear of losing her life before she could even start to enjoy it.

For a moment Sesshoumaru thought she wasn't going to answer his question when he heard the whispered reply.

"I was told."

At their confused and questioning looks Kagome began to tell them what the Spirit had said to her.

* * *

_Four hours later_

Kagome had been up walking around for almost a half hour now. They had all finished their talk about three and a half hours ago. Everyone had retreated to their rooms silently, Kagura had stayed with both her and Sango as the men went to the room they'd been using. She'd tried to sleep, but there was no way she could sleep with all the words and thoughts running through her head. So after only a few hours of restless sleep she'd gotten up to walk off her excess energy.

She turned a corner and found herself standing in front of a large pair of double doors. She knew where these led. She'd seen them when she'd explored the castle before. It was the courtroom of the Lord and Lady of the house. Kagome remembered it was a very lovely room as it was draped in the Takashi family colors of dark purple and orange.

She didn't feel like going in there though.

Kagome turned to go back the way she came. She didn't know what possessed her come this way in the first place. As she began to walk a way she came to complete stop when a sound caught her attention.

Kagome stood still as she tried to listen for the sound again.

_"whimper!"_

She sucked in her breath as she heard the sound again. It sounded as if someone was crying… but, who? She doubted it was any of the guys and she knew she'd left Sango, Kirara, and Kagura in the room. And she very much doubted it was Kanna. Kagome didn't think that girl bothered with making useless sounds.

_"whimper!"_

It sounded as if it was coming from behind the double doors.

Kagome moved cautiously towards the door and placed her hands on the panels as she quietly slid them open. She peered carefully inside and gasped at what she saw:

There was a woman kneeling on the floor, head bowed and long dark hair hanging haphazardly around her, over her shoulders, and down her back.

Kagome moved swiftly into the room as she trotted over to her, before something made her stop.

Something wasn't right.

The woman… she was… _see__ through!_ Kagome tilted her head in thought. She couldn't help thinking that the woman looked sad and broken kneeling on the floor like that. She wondered idly who she was? Or used to be?

Then Kagome gasped as the woman suddenly threw her head up. Long hair flying away from her as flashing green eyes became visible. She could see the anger and malice that flickered in those green orbs, but with an under current of pain. Pain so deep that the woman's body shook from the effects of the emotion.

With a start Kagome realized just what she was seeing… and who. It was another vision with Niesa in it. _'Why is she so sad?'_

The whites of Niesa's eyes were red, letting Kagome know that the lady had been crying recently.

Kagome's eyes darted up as the image of a male youkai with long dark hair and crimson colored eyes shimmered into the vision. Kagome frowned as the familiar figure of Takashi Sano took shape.

"I should have known…" she whispered silently as she took a couple of steps backwards.

She grimaced as she involuntarily watched the visions. Kagome had a feeling that she needed to pay close attention because she would most likely be retelling it. She noted that both Sano and Niesa seemed to be more corporeal then what the other visions were.

She wondered why that was.

_"Look what you've done!" said the woman as she stared at the man a few paces in front of her. Hatred coated her eyes as she continued, "You've destroyed your entire family! There's no one left!"_

_"Hmm," the man scoffed at the kneeling woman in accusation. "_You_ did this Niesa. Not I! You brought that _thing_ into my home!"_

_"That _'thing'_ as you call her, was my daughter-in-law! _Your_ grandson's mate!" she fumed._

_"Yes," he hissed, "and easily replaced."_

_Niesa gave a short and bitter laugh in answer to his arrogance._

_"Replaced? You call that _'replaced'_! Replaced with _what_, Sano?" she shook her head incredulously. "They're _all_ gone! Dead!"_

_She flung her arm out to her side and pointed at something over to her right._

Kagome's eyes followed the direction of her pointed finger and that's when she saw it.

A body.

She had no idea when the other image came into the vision, but the picture of a male with long dark hair lay not to far away from them on the ground. Face down. He wore the same house colors as Niesa and Sano and with the white stripes in his hair he looked a lot like Sano. She could partially see a redish marking on his forehead.

She wondered who he was and what had happened to him because he was obviously dead.

_"Look Sano and see what your prejudices have wrought!" continued Niesa bitterly. "There lies my husband, your _**son**_; dead. And his heirs, my beautiful boys, gone as well. And it is _all_ because of you!"_

_"Me?" he responded in angry indignation. "This is not my doing!"_

Kagome could hear the anger, disbelief, sorrow, and even fear in his voice as each fought for dominance in the patriarch.

_"Yes you did. You were the one who got rid of Sage and the child she carried. You were the one who pitted brothers against one another and then sent one on a wild goose chase to find a wife and child that you _knew_ he would not find!" she yelled in a mixture of pain and anger. "Shueran died out there! And Shonin destroyed because of it! **You did this!"**_

Kagome watched as tears streamed down the broken lady's face. She could feel her own tears pricking at the back of her eyes for the second time in twenty-four hours as her heart went out to the woman who was no longer a wife or mother.

_"He brought that on himself," yelled Sano in a booming voice; face reddening. "He was an idiot!"_

_"HE WAS IN LOVE!"_

Kagome watched as Niesa's aura began to glow with a bright red light around her. There was dark electricity surrounding her, like black lightening, as she glared at Takashi Sano.

Kagome took a precautionary step back as she felt a shift in the room.

She'd only known dark energy to surround someone like that for one reason; when that person was about to do something bad… or even _evil._

But, the woman did not look as if she had the strength to do anything. She could barely kneel she was shaking so much. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw for the first time the blood on Niesa's hands.

Somewhere she was wounded. And by the amount of blood on her hands Kagome knew it was bad. She wondered if the _great_ Takashi Sano could see what she saw. Or even if he had seen it when this scene really took place?

_"Love?__ Love is a weakness," he sneered. "Love is for fools!"_

_"You loved Tsunami. Do not deny it, for I know the truth," she said very quietly as she continued to stare daggers at him. "I love Tomoe, as do you, I might add. Am I a fool? Are you?"_

_He frowned at her distastefully as he could not dispute the truth of her words. Still he held to his first thought when he responded. "Tsunami is no longer here and I am no longer foolish. I woke up. Perhaps you will too, now."_

_"No, you didn't," she screamed in contradiction. "You placed it in this pile of stone and dirt and gave none to your family. Destroying us all, in the end."_

A heavy silence fell between them as the seconds seemed to tick away like minutes.

Kagome wondered if that was the end of the vision and if they were about to fade away to where ever it is they come from.

Then Niesa broke the silence once more.

_"But, you will not get away with it Sano. I promise you that. You destroyed all that I hold dear. Tomoe and my sons are gone. Sage and the child she carried may also be gone, for Shueran could not tell me before he died. Now, I shall take what _you_ hold most dear and you shall know the pain you have inflicted upon me and mine."_

_Sano's eyes widened with shock and fear as he moved to take a step back. Then, as if realizing what he was doing, he straightened his spine and stood his ground._

_He looked down his nose at the kneeling female youkai a few paces away from him and gave her a sneer._

_"You do not hold power enough for such a trick. Witch or not, you are not your mother and you are dying."_

Kagome could see the fear beneath the anger in his eyes. He didn't completely believe his own words.

_"You think not?" she asked softly. The first time she'd sounded so calm during the entire vision. "We shall see, hmm. Do not under-estimate me Sano. It never did you any good before and it won't now."_

_The woman turned her head to look at her dead husband. She began to crawl, on unstable knees, over to him. When she finally made it to her destination she placed a bloody and trembling hand to his cheek that held two orange colored slashes across them in the direction of his mouth._

_"Oh, my Tomoe," she breathed quietly but still loudly enough to be heard. "You turned a blind eye to him for so long. And now, when you finally decided to see and stand for us, it was too late. It did not do your sons or us any good."_

_She rubbed his cheek as silent tears fell down her own. She shook from the pain that was becoming more and more difficult to ignore._

_"But," she lowered her voice to a bare whisper, "know all is not lost for Shonin still lives as do Sage and the child Shueran sired."_

Kagome sucked in her breath as she froze. Did she hear right? Could a Takashi still live? She wondered if Sano had heard the lady's whisper.

Kagome had no idea why she was able to hear so clearly since the woman had moved further away from her to go to her husband's body. And she had obviously lowered her voice. She could only guess that she was meant to hear it.

Kagome looked over to see if Takashi Sano had heard what Niesa whispered. She visibly flinched when she saw him.

He was looking right at her.

Or it looked as if he were…. Was he?

Kagome glanced behind her, but this time there was nothing there. She turned back; bluelocked with red. She would have sworn he was looking at her. She tilted her head thoughtfully.

_"I bind you Takashi Sano from all you hold dear."_

Kagome's head swiveled around as she heard the lady's words. She shivered as a chill went down her spine as Niesa's eyes began to glow with a piercing emerald light. She nearly collapsed when the green changed to a deep black that glowed with power.

Kagome could actually feel the power emanating off of her. She listened as the youkai continued.

"_Anger and fear brought this to be. Destruction is what you sought, so destruction is all they shall see. Only it shall hold what happened this night. And only the eyes of your blood shall see it right. Your redemption will have a story to tell. But, after forgiveness where you once fell. Only then, shall blood of your blood admit you here."_

Kagome watched, mesmerized, as the woman's eyes slowly reverted to the normal green. She stood transfixed while the image of the woman collapsed slowly, as if in slow motion, to lie half atop her husband's body. Her face quietly came to rest on top of her husband's. Cheek to cheek. She used the last of her energy to curse Sano.

_"I curse thee Takashi Sano. May you remember a forgotten lesson. As I will, so mote it be."_

Kagome watched quietly as the forms of Niesa and her husband faded away with her dying breath. A silent tear rolled down her cheek for the tragic loss of the family.

She started as she looked up to see the non-corporeal body of Sano Takashi was still there. His eyes trained on the spot that had held the bodies of Takashi Tomoe and Niesa.

_'Why hadn't he faded away too?'_

Kagome's eyes widened when he suddenly turned and looked right at her. Crimson locked on tocerulean and held.

_'He's…'_

Her eyes glazed over in shock when Takashi began to speak.

"I found her and the child, you know?" he began with a rhetorical question. "I had no idea they lived, but none the less there they were. Living in a small village not all that far from here. A mere week's journey, were I to walk as slow as a human, but one that I could not enter as a youkai. It was a novel experience for me. I had never been denied entrance somewhere, because of the youkai blood that flows through me." He shrugged it off with a some what curious look on his face. "She could not purify his blood for it would have killed him, but she could and did suppress it. I doubt he knew what he truly was as he grew up, but he later learned."

Kagome stood transfixed as the image-if she could even call him that-kept talking.

"But I am Taiyoukai here," he swept back his bangs to reveal the picture of a royal blue, almost purple, sun on his forehead. "And even though she suppressed the blood she could not hide my own blood from me. It was disappointing to watch him become a thief and I blame her entirely for it. All she cared about was poisoning his mind against those he would have called family. I could not get close enough to her to find out why she allowed him to become so dishonorable for she never left the village. Now, that I look back, I wonder if she even could leave."

Kagome arched her brow at this last part. There was something pushing at the back of her mind as she listened to what he said, but she was too shocked to see he was actually _talking_ to her. She wondered if he was speaking of Sage and the child she carried. And if he was, did that mean he found Takashi Shonin as well?

If it was Sage he was speaking of, she couldn't fathom why a mother would feed her child with hate against his family, but under these circumstances she could understand it? Kagome wondered what _exactly_ did Takashi Sano do to Sage?

And wait! Did he say she could purify? So does that mean Sage is the miko-youkai in the portraits? So, the miko-youkai, Sage, was Shueran's mate! Which means her son… would have been more then just a youkai, but heir to the Seat of Eastern Lands.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Takashi Sano moving closer to her.

"He died by fire you know," he confided as he watched this woman who was his last hope… maybe. Maybe there was no hope left. "I thought it ironic that he died by the one power his father held dominion of and which he would have held if she had allowed him to. Ironic, ne?"

Kagome was too stunned to respond, though she had a fleeting thought about his sense of irony. She had a sickening feeling in her gut that she knew who he was talking about. There was only one thief she knew of who was to have died by fire. And then what he'd said about the village he grew up in and what they'd learned not too long ago about a similar village… What were the odds of there being _two_ villages like that?

There was just one problem. Onigumo did not die from his burns.

Kagome tuned back in when she realized he was speaking again.

"He returned somehow as that abomination you and your companions killed. Though I would like to hate you for this, for taking away my last chance, I can not. Naraku was not a Takashi. I would not have it!" his eyes darkened with anger and disgust before a look of …sadness? ...came over him before he could hide it.

"Now this place will never be restored to me."

That brought an audible reaction from Kagome where previously nothing else he said could.

"Even after all this time, all that you've been through, you still only care about rocks and stone?" she asked with a frown and no small trace of sadness. She may not like him, but she could still feel sorry for him.

"No." He watched her eyes flash with some fleeting emotion before he continued, "But it is all that is left of the Takashis."

"But," Kagome began with a question, "what about your granddaughter? She-"

"A girl!" he asked with an incredulous look on his face. He gave her a questioning look,

"What could she have accomplished? A worthless female. A girl cannot continue the family line."

Kagome frowned at this, but said nothing. She wanted to yell at him out of righteous indignation, but she knew from her history classes that that was the attitude of many men of royalty and worth. He wasn't saying anything she hadn't read before.

"Are you sure?"

Sano gave her a curious look. He did not respond though, because he didn't have much time left. It took a lot of power to hold this form and it could only be achieved for a short amount of time. His time was almost up and he didn't want to waist what was left on useless dreams.

"I do not have much time priestess. Lets not waste it on trivial matters, hmm?" he began in earnest. "I've come to warn you that you are not alone within the castle. It was attracted by the innate power within the walls of the castle and the anger that still lingers within here. But, it cannot get to that power and would have left, but has found something new."

"The Shikon no Tama," breathed Kagome quietly. She could still feel the jewels presence in the castle, even if she couldn't find it.

"Yes, but it can not do it alone, miko. It needs you," he said gravely. "It wants you."

"Needs me for what?" she asked bewildered. "What does it want to do? _Who_ or _what_ is 'it'?"

"A choice is coming Priestess. You are the Guardian. You will have to choose even if neither option is appealing."

"What?"

Kagome was scared and confused. This was the second time in one day someone was telling her she would have to make a decision. A decision about what? For what? And for whom? She couldn't decide whether to scream or cry. And if she couldn't even make a simple choice like that what made them think she could make an important decision like the one they were telling her she was going to have to make? What was going on? How could she fight if she had no clue what she was fighting?

Sano could feel his body receding. He could no longer hold the connection. But, he had to give the miko one last piece of advice since leaving was no longer an option for her or the others.

"Tell me, my Lady. Are you foolish too?" he asked as he began to fade with the vision of himself, "Because, only those foolish enough to try can win. Perhaps."

Kagome stood alone, staring at nothing, as Takashi Sano faded into thin air. His words kept playing over in her head and bringing up new questions instead of answering old ones. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that with the vision and his words that some things had been answered, but at the moment those things wouldn't make themselves known as she contemplated an unseen enemy.

She stared quietly into thin air as she stood stone still near the middle of the room.

That was how Sesshoumaru found her fifteen minutes later.

oOo


	23. Conversations, Confusion, and Curses

11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything associated with it. Just thought I'd clarify this in case anyone was taking a stroll through my dream world…

Thank you to my beta readers **Wendy** and **Drianax** for their wonderful work (you won't believe what this looked like before they were able to get there hands on it…) and also I would like to thank **Drianax** again for the title to this chapter…. I couldn't think of anything! Great job ladies!

_  
Only ask the question if you're sure you want the answer._

_Don't remember… _

Chapter 23: Conversations, Confusion, and Curses.

Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway as he watched her stand there. He wondered if she was seeing another vision, but couldn't tell. He didn't know what had made him leave the room he shared with Inuyasha and Miroku; there was just something nagging at his mind.

He'd gone back to the Hall with the portraits first. There was something about the female demon in the miko garb that had bothered him. Sesshoumaru knew there was something he was forgetting, something that had to do with the female youkai, he just didn't know what. But, he had a feeling that it was important.

There was a story that his father had once told him… if only he could remember it all.

Sesshoumaru had stared up into the sky blue eyes of the woman with her long red-blonde hair hanging loose down her back for a while. Even then, from the look in her eyes, he could easily imagine the woman had secrets. He wondered if those secrets were unknown to her mate as well.

Now, as he stood behind Kagome, he wondered if she had secrets as well. He knew there was

_something_to what was going on in the castle that she was not telling them. What he didn't know, was why she was choosing not to tell them.

Did she think she was protecting them by not telling? And if that was the case, what was she trying to protect them from?

Sesshoumaru did not like the notion of her trying to protect him. _He_ did not require a ningen to protect him, no matter how much power she held within her. He was Taiyoukai. He did not hide behind a woman's skirt and _definitely_ not the inferior skirts of a _ningen_ woman.

He would find out what she wasn't telling them. Now.

"Kagome."

At the vague register of her name being called, Kagome turned in the direction she believed it came from, and came face to face with Sesshoumaru.

One corner of her mind was processing the fact that he was really there, but the larger portion of her mind couldn't quite leap over the fact of what she'd just seen and that she'd just spoken to what she'd assumed was a ghost, but obviously wasn't. Maybe it was some type of Spirit like the ones they had fought earlier? But, he didn't have the opaqueness that the ones from earlier did and he surely didn't float away into the sky. Perhaps, some kind of projection? She remember Kaede-san once telling her of something like that where a person could separate their own soul from their body somehow. She couldn't recall the exact name of the ability, but didn't a person have to be alive to do that? For that to be it, that would suggest that Takashi Sano was… No. No, he couldn't be could he? It would fit with the curse… maybe… Wouldn't it? But he _did_ live longer then the others…

Her mind was whirling with so many answers and questions that she wasn't at all sure what was fact and what were her own imagination anymore.

And if she was right in her assumptions about what some of Niesa's curse meant, then she had some news for a very dear friend of hers. Just the thought of having to try and explain this to Miroku was making her feel lightheaded and making her see spots.

Kagome tried to focus on the image of Sesshoumaru before her, but the more she pushed her brain the more spots she saw.

Then with a slightly pleading look in her eyes, Kagome succumbed to the darkness that was pulling at her.

Sesshoumaru, realizing what was about to happen, rushed forward to catch her in his arms before her body could hit the floor.

He figured explanations would have to wait... seeing as the one with the answers had just fainted.

oooo

Kagome groaned as she woke up with a splitting headache. She shook her head gingerly to see if she could rid herself of the pain that way even though she knew it was useless. She rolled onto her back from underneath her sleeping bag; that she'd been using as a blanket; and rubbed at her eyes as she gave a small yawn in greeting to the morning light streaming through the window. She could see Sango sleeping in her blankets not too far from her and wondered idly when she'd come back to the room last night. Then she froze as that question brought up another thought: When _she'd_ come to the room last night? For the life of her she couldn't remember.

All she could remember was the strange dream she'd had. Which proved that everything from the castle, to the Takashi Family, to the unknown something else in the castle was finally getting to her. Why else would she be having dreams of talking ghost? Wouldn't that fit right in there? Kagome got to her feet slowly and moved over to gather the clothing she was going to put on that day then walked towards the other opening in the room she shared with Sango where she knew the water pool was located.

She quickly slipped out of her clothing, after giving a small start that she was in the clothes she wore yesterday and not her pajamas, before slipping into the hot water. She had no idea how the water was heated, that was another mystery, but it was always hot and ready for use. She sighed contentedly as she settled her self on one of the shelves to relax for a moment before finishing up her bath.

Kagome let her mind drift while she lay there and it inadvertently drifted back to her dream from last night. She could see the quiet face of Takashi Tomoe in her minds eyes. It was clearer now then she could ever remember it being in the dream. She could easily see the burnt-orange colored marks along his eyelids, the same color stripes along his cheeks as well as the purple sun on his forehead that she'd never actually taken note of before. She thought his markings were much like Sesshoumaru's really except for the where Sesshoumaru had a moon, Tomoe had a sun and while Sesshoumaru's stripes on his cheeks went from the outside of his face to the inside and there were only two; Tomoe had three stripes of burnt-orange and they went from beneath his chin upwards towards his eyes. Each stripe mark was smaller then the mark before it if you counted them from the outside of his face inward; making the one on the outside the largest by almost reaching to his eyes.

She wondered why she never noticed the markings before. She'd seen them on Takashi Sano enough times. His were exactly the same except for the sun on his forehead was black instead of purple. She figured that had to do with the fact he was no longer Taiyoukai and Tomoe was. Kagome figured that since she knew they were the Eastern Family that was probably why she didn't note their markings before. She wondered if the sun on their heads signified them as the ruling family of the east, symbolized by a rising sun.

That would also explain the moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead.

Gingerly, she began to lather herself down as her mind still floated around the images from the night before that she was sure had been a dream. She sat in silence as she saw the sorrow and despair on the ghostly face of Takashi Niesa. Kagome still couldn't understand how one man could bring such destruction on their own family. She flinched slightly as she saw the dark power in the emerald eyes of the witch as she had whispered a curse with her dying breath. A curse Kagome still wasn't sure if she understood right. All she could did know for sure was that whatever Niesa had done it had kept Takashi Sano out of the castle; that much she'd gathered from what the talking ghost had said in her dream.

Kagome stood up and stepped out of the water as she finished her bath. She had a vague recollection of seeing Sesshoumaru, but she couldn't recall what he was doing in her dream. Assuming that her fuzzy memory of the events from the night before were a dream, she knew why she'd be dreaming of Sesshoumaru, but the Takashis had no place in the type of dream she'd enjoy about the inu lord that! She blushed at that thought as she dried off and put on her undergarments. She quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and white button-up blouse with large red flowers on it. Slipping her sock covered feet into her white Reebok sneakers she gathered her things back up and moved back into the other room.

She hummed quietly to herself as she stuffed the clothing into her large yellow bag. She was trying without success to make sense of what the talking ghost of Takashi Sano had told her… not that she was sure she should since it was a dream. She wondered if her own imagination had conjured him up because of what the little Spirit had said to her since their words were similar, but then she didn't know why her mind would do that. It's not like a talking ghost was any easier to get your mind around then a Spirit.

"Good morning, Kagome."

Kagome spun around at the greeting. She'd completely forgotten about the other woman in the room with her in her musings.

"Good morning Sango-chan," she smiled as she pressed a palm to her chest.

Sango gave an apologetic smile for startling the other girl before sitting up.

"When did you return last night? I didn't hear you come in."

"Hear me?" smiled Kagome as she turned back around to finish putting her things away, "_I _didn't hear you! I believe I was here before you."

"No. I was here before you. You left for a walk and I stayed here with Kirara. When we finally decided to go to sleep you still hadn't returned." Sango stood and tilted her head at her friend's back that had gone completely still. "Don't you remember?"

Kagome froze as she listened to what Sango was saying. She knew her friend wasn't lying to her, but why… She remembered leaving the room and she even remembered walking through the halls of the castle. She'd come to the hall where she knew the family listened to complaints and disputes from the people that they oversaw when she'd heard someone crying. She even remembered going into the room to see who it was, but after that…. That's where it was a bit fuzzy because that's where her dream came in.

It was a dream wasn't it?

Kagome shook her head and blinked her eyes as she tried to cipher memory from dream. The problem is the dream was so real it was like one of the visions she kept getting from the castle. Could it have been real? She absently pulled her damp hair back and braided it into a long thick braid down her back and secured it with a rubber band from her bag.

"I thought it was a dream…" Kagome said aloud partially in answer to Sango and partially to herself. "Hey Sango, is it possible for ghost to talk to a person?"

"I don't think so Kagome." She tilted her head in thought as she eyed her friends back. "Perhaps you should ask Miroku."

"Hmm," she nodded absently, still in thought.

Kagome bent down to roll her sleeping bag up as she wondered at the events of last night as more of her memory surfaced. She let the images of last nights vision replay in her head slowly so she could decipher just what it was she'd been watching. Idly she wondered how she got back to her sleeping bag, as she knelt there, since the last thing she remembered was a vague image of what she thought might have been Sesshoumaru. She figured he must have brought her back here and was kind of sorry she couldn't remember that part.

Kagome had a sinking feeling she fainted last night. She hated doing that.

She gave a small start when the door to the bathroom opened and Sango came back into the room freshly dressed. Kagome had no idea how long she'd been kneeling there on the floor staring at her sleeping bag, but from the look Sango was giving her and the fact she didn't even remember seeing Sango go into the bathroom, she guessed it was a while.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

Kagome sighed and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she gave a small smile in added reassurance. "Let's find the guys. We need to talk."

Sango nodded and quietly followed her friend out of the room. She had a feeling that whatever it was that was bothering Kagome was going to get much worse before it came close to getting any better.

Ever since they'd come into the castle she'd had the feeling that they'd walked right into something very dangerous. She hoped they'd be able to walk back out again when it was all over.

oooo

They stopped to check the room they knew the guys were using, but after determining that none of them were there, they continued up the steps to the roof. For some reason they had a feeling that the guys were more likely up there, especially Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, who always seemed to have there minds on the sky. And Kagome doubted Inuyasha (if he was paying them any attention yet) would allow Miroku to be left alone.

Silently she pushed the door to the roof open and took a look outside. After a brief second she turned to Sango and gave her a small nod before walking out on to the roof, that taijiya right behind her.

Sango, holding Kirara in her arms, took a look around as she quietly noted where each one of them stood. Miroku was leaning against the wall of the castle not to far from the door sheand Kagome had just come out of. His arms were crossed over his chest with his staff secured in the bend of his left elbow. Sesshoumaru was standing on the far ledge with his hands inside his sleeves just below the armor across his chest, and Inuyasha's back was straight in front of them, perched with both legs and arms crossed; also on the ledge. All of their hair was swimming lightly in the breeze.

It would have been an interesting sight to see, if the men didn't seem to care one way or the other that the women had joined them. They didn't even bother to make any gestures at acknowledging their presence.

Sango made eye contact with Miroku then and blushed lightly from the look in his purple gaze. You'd think she'd have stopped reacting to that lecherous look after all this time.

"Good morning," said Kagome pleasantly. She had had it in her mind to see if they were hungry before she told them they needed to talk, but after seeing them she doubted that any of them felt like eating.

It was the truth, that all of them were starting to get a bit edgy about the castle and everything they were slowly learning about it. The fact that they couldn't leave wasn't helping matters either. Kagome knew if they were only dealing with a simple mystery things wouldn't be so tense, but the fact that there was something else in the castle that was possibly out to do Kagome harm was not lost on any of them.

And the fact that they didn't know anything about the unknown villain, a villian that was obviously verystrong, just made things even more uncomfortable.

"Morning Lady Kagome, Sango-chan."

"Hn."

That was all the response they received, not that they were expecting anything more. One polite response, one rude response, and no response at all; Miroku being the polite one. Some things will always remain the same.

"We need to talk," she began quietly, deciding that the roof was probably the best place to discuss everything. "I saw another ah… vision."

She still wasn't sure what to call the images she saw of the Takashis'. In her head the word 'visions' sounded fine, but aloud it just didn't seem to really fit the situation. She'd prefer not to call them anything. She'd prefer not to be seeing them at all really, but that didn't seem to be an option.

Besides she had a feeling that she wouldn't be seeing the Takashis'anymore, anyway. Yesterday's encounter had had a feeling of finality about it. Whatever was going on the castle was through showing her the past that much she was sure of. As for what the images had revealed of the past? She could only guess.

"What did you see Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes fell on Inuyasha then. That was the first time he'd spoken to her since before the confrontation with Naraku, or what was left of him, yesterday. For a while she wondered if he would ever speak to her again. Not that she could blame him. She knew he didn't like her seeing his memories. Kagome knew now that the relationship between the two inu brothers was not always so… violent, for lack of a better word, but she still had no idea what had caused them to become the way they were now. She didn't see anything in Inuyasha's memories to warrant such a hatred for one another. A hatred that she was coming to learn wasn't really hatred at all, but something far different…and probably much worse. She wondered to herself if even Inuyasha remembered what brought on the fighting between him and Sesshoumaru himself then quickly discarded the thought. She remembered the face of the little boy who looked at his older brother as if he was his own personal hero and knew that whatever the reason that made things change Inuyasha had not forgotten it.

And if the reason lay with Sesshoumaru and by some chance Inuyasha didn't know what that was, she'd bet her claimto the Shikon no Tama, that Inuyasha remembered down to the exact moment when things changed.

At that moment Inuyasha chose to turn his head around to throw a look over his shoulder. She guessed she was taking too long to answer. She ducked her head to hide the burning in her face at what had been going through her head. Kagome was sure Inuyasha wouldn't appreciate what she'd been thinking of instead.

Inuyasha gave her an inquisitivelook when he sensed her temperature spike for a second. He wondered what could have caused such a reaction. Perhaps what she'd seen in the vision last night? He sniffed the air to be certain as he wondered what she had to feel guilty about.

After she was sure her face was notsporting any traces of her guilty thoughts Kagome moved forward to lean her elbows on the ledge beside him.

She slowly recapped what she'd seen in the vision from last night. She told them of how it was the sound of someone crying that had brought her into the Receiving Hall. She told of the confrontation between Takashi Sano and the dying Lady Niesa. She told them of Sano's dislike for his grandson's mate and how that dislike, in Niesa's opinion (an opinion that Sano did not deny), was the beginning of their downfall, of the vision of the dead Takashi Tomoe and the words Niesa said that gave her the impression that everyone in the family had died recently to the event she had saw the night before.She told of her suspicions concerning the fight between Sano and Niesa that somehow, Sano had caused his family's deaths, of the implication of a fight between the Twins, of Sage being run off by Takashi Sano while she most likely was pregnant, and how apparently Takashi Tomoe stood blind to it all. She told them of how Niesa whispered to her dead mate that not only did Sage, Shueran's mate, live but so did the child she carried as well as Shueran's twin Shonin. Then she told them of the rage she could not only see but _feel_ coming off of Niesa as she delivered a curse with her last dying breath on Sano for all the wrongs she felt he'd done to her. Finally she told them of the talking Takashi Sano and what he'd said to her of not only Onigumo, but of the other 'guest' in the castle.

Kagome waited a few moments to give all of them time to process what she'd just told them before continuing.

"Now I'll tell you what I could piece together from all this," she said calmly as she turned in her spot to lean her back against the ledge. She saw that sometime while she'd been talking Miroku had moved forward to stand just behind Sango, and that while Sesshoumaru hadn't movedhis eyes were on Kagome. She lowered her gaze to the ground and away from that piercing gold gaze that sometimes saw too much. For Kagome had decided while she'd been recapping to keep some things, like what she had a feeling pertained to Miroku, to herself. She had a feeling that if she was right about the curse, and how she believed that _because_ of said curse that Takashi Sano was still alive, that it wasn't the last they'd seen of the taiyoukai of the east.

Because she wasn't sure she could explain it if she tried, she was bent on not having to. So she kept her eyes focused on the ground and took a deep breath to deliver the shock of a lifetime for them all.

"What I could piece through the vision and then after what Takashi Sano said to me is this," she swallowed and took a strong hold onto her courage. "That Sage, Shueran's mate, didn't just have a liking for the priestess style of dress, but was _actually _a miko."

"Yes, somehow she was also a youkai and a miko and I gather like a miko she could purify youkai even though she was one herself. I imagine that's probably why Sano didn't like her. I got the impression that Takashi Sano didn't like that which he didn't understand or feared, and I doubt he understood her much at all. I'm guessing Sage being a real miko was probably the secret the Twins were keeping, but whatever the case, it somehow got out. What I know, is that when he found out, he somehow ran her off then somehow played the brothers against each other causing a fight. From what Niesa said, we know that Shueran left to find his mate and died during the search. Whether he ever found her, I don't know. I _do_ know that she ended up in a village not very far from here. A village where she made sure no youkai could get into, a village we've all been to."

She looked up then as she heard a small gasp. She looked from face to face as she saw the comprehension in there eyes. "Right. Sage was the mother of Onigumo. Which means he was a Takashi and _that_ means he should have been a full-blooded youkai. From what I could tell by Sano, Sage had the ability to suppressthe youkai blood within her child. She couldn't purify him because that would have killed him, but she could lock it off and make him almost human." She looked at them all then, but they were just staring back at her with similar looks of shock and disbelief on there faces.

Now you can see why her mind preferred to think of it as a dream! Oh well, she gave a light shrug for a lack of anything to say to make it less shocking. Kagome then blinked as a thought occurred to her before speaking it aloud.

"Odd how all this time none of us ever thought to wonder how a simple human thief had the ability to call so many demons to him when he wasn't even dying…" she shrugged then, as if tossing the thought aside. "Well, anyway, for all intents and purposes Sage raised her son to believe he was human and to hate the Takashi family."

"Understandable, if a bit drastic if you ask me," cut in Sango quietly.

"Hmm," nodded Kagome in complete agreement. "Yes, well that made me believe she knew Shueran was dead, because why turn a son against his father? Which probably means Shueran either found her, or her being a witch, had another way of knowing." She looked to Miroku, the expert on all these things, and saw him nod in agreement that it was possible she could have known through some unnatural way.

"How can you be sure that Sage and her child were also Onigumo and his mother?" asked Inuyasha with huff. "There could have been two villages.

"Two villages with the same enchantment on them?" asked Kagome skeptically. She knew why Inuyasha didn't want to believe it. It would mean that even Naraku was a full youkai; something he could never be. Not without losing his mind and hurting everyone he cares about. "For the sake of argument let's say that that was possible and there could have been two different villages. Takashi Sano had gone on to comment on how his great-grandson had died. You see, having nothing else to do with his time since he couldn't come back here because of the curse, he stayed near the boy and watched him grow. He believed that Onigumo lived dishonorably because he was a thief and thought it was ironic that he died from the one element that he probably would have had control over if he'd been allowed to be a Takashi… fire. Apparently Takashi Shueran had control of the element so he figured his son most likely would have to."

"That's what he calls 'ironic'?" asked Sango in disgust.

"Hn," said Kagome with a frown; they agreed again.

"The late taiyoukai had a strange sense of humor."

"Yes, well I think he had a lot of strange sense on things," Kagome grimaced.

Sango was wondering what all this must mean for Miroku because there was every possibility that Naraku was able to see the castle just as he did. It wasn't lost on her that Kagome still hadn't brought that or there conversation from a couple of nights ago back up. She decided to leave it for now, though since it would only bring up more questions and probably give no answers.

Besides, she figured Miroku wasn't an idiot; a pervert maybe, she thought with an inward smile; but no idiot. She figured it was only a matter of time before that revelation dawned on him… if it hadn't already.

"Do you think this is why Onigumo wanted the shikon jewel?" asked Inuyasha quietly. At Kagome's look of confusion he clarified for her. "I would assume he found out what he truly was, so maybe he wanted to undo what his mother had done."

She nodded in understanding…

"I don't know Inuyasha. It's possible."

"Kagome?" she turned to look at Miroku then, "Do you remember the words of the curse Takashi Niesa?"

Kagome blinked then. She hadn't expected any of them to ask that, but she especially hadn't wanted him or Sesshoumaru to. Or at least not be the one to repeat it to them.

She sighed then and quietly repeated the curse.

"_I bind you Takashi Sano from all you hold dear. Anger and fear brought this to be. Destruction is what you sought, so destruction is all they shall see. Only it shall hold what happened this night. And only the eyes of your blood shall see it right. Your redemption will have a story to tell. But, after forgiveness where you once fell. Only then, shall blood of your blood admit you here."_ She sighed again heavily. "I think it has to do with why the castle looks like it does. After all, she did believe it was the only thing he cared about."

Kagome could see the haunted look in Miroku's eyes. She could tell that he was able to understand more from the curse then what she said and what he led on. Kagome knew that he understood what she'd come to understand after having time to think it through more.

Miroku was…_is_… a Takashi.

Miroku nodded and stared down at his hand; the one that once held the _kizana no kizu._ The wind tunnel. He watched as Sango slipped her hand into his. He looked up into her beautiful chocolate orbs and gave her a reassuring smile as he squeezed her hand lightly. He wondered if she understood what this all meant. That he was somehow related to Naraku? That he could very well be the son of the demon that destroyed her entire village? That had used the brother she loved so much to try and kill them on many occasions? He wondered if she would still be able to look at him the way she was doing just then when she did figure it out.

Would she still love him? _Could_ she? Could any of them?

He slowly let go of her hand then as he took a step back from them. They all had lost someonebecause of the monster named Naraku, including him, and now it seemed that Naraku was probably going to get the last laugh on them after all. Miroku needed time to think about all he'd just learned and to figure out what it meant for him. And he couldn't do that with everyone staring at him.

"I…I…" he sighed then as he looked at all of them one by one. He could see the sympathy in their eyes as well as the hurt that Sango didn't try to hide. He didn't want to hurt her he just needed to think. Just… to understand and prepare himself for when they left him like he knew they would eventually. Who could blame them? The one he couldn't see anything in the eyes of was Sesshoumaru. Did he not care? Naraku had done some evil things to then inu taiyoukai as well. "Please excuse me Lady Kagome, everyone."

"Miroku…"

He touched Sango's cheek softly to stop whatever it was she was going to say that he knew he didn't want to hear.

"I just need to think Sango-chan," he tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I won't be far… I can't go far."

Then he quietly turned and walked away.

They all watched as the monk exited the roof and let the door shut quietly behind him. Kagome put her arms around Sango's neck from behind in a motion of comfort. She knew her friend felt hurt that the man she loved wouldn't talk to her.

"Give him time Sango-chan," she whisperedquietly to her friend. "He just needs to process. He'll be okay and he'll be back."

Sango turned her head then to look at her friend who was like a sister. Tears clouding her eyes; confusion and hurt evident in her deep orbs.

"What could he possibly need to process that he can't beside me?"

Kagome gave her friend a meaningful look as she waited for the demon slayer to figure it out.

"Oh," whispered Sango as she realized Miroku had finally caught on to what she and Kagome had speculated on before.

"Well," said Inuyasha, standing, "I for one am going to find something to eat while things are still calm."

Kagome turned to look at him then. She could tell that Inuyasha had also picked up on afew things too, though she wasn't sure exactly what those things were.

"I'll go with you Inuyasha," replied Sango evenly. "Kirara needs to eat as well."

Kagome watched her two friends depart then turned to the last person left on the roof. The only one who'd been quiet the entire time.

"You've been very quiet Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru had listened to everything that the miko had told them, but some of it had been no surprise for him. He'd finally recalled the story his father had told him. It was about a female youkai who also had the ability to purify her own kind for she'd been the product of a youkailord and a miko. She was the first mix child to be born a full youkai. He had always believed the story to be a myth and no more, but he remembered his father had told him differently.

His father had claimed to know the miko-youkai and that she lived in a family who did not know who she was.

He remembered his otousan had said that it was a disaster waiting to happen, because the family she was in would fear her instead of recognizing they had.

It seems, his father was right.

But, none of that was what concerned him. What Sesshoumaru didn't like was the threat to Kagome that she completely glossed over and ignored. And by doing so, making sure the others did as well.

"You try my patience miko," he said as he touched a hand to the soft skin of her cheek.

Kagome sighed. She knew she couldn't get one past him. She didn't know why she even bothered to try. The others had problems of their own to deal with and she didn't want to worry them with her problems yet. She didn't think they could help her anyway. Kagome had a feeling she was on her own on this one… not that that would stop Inuyasha and the others from trying. Which she didn't want them to do. She didn't want any of her friends to get hurt.

"I'm scared Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "I don't know how to fight something I know nothing of."

Sesshoumaru understood that. But, he was not worried about it, for she was not going to be fighting alone. Not if he had anything to say about it. The only thing playing on his mind was that he had an uncomfortable feeling that what they were up against would not answer to Toukijin or any blade. What kind of enemy would allow Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to keep Tetsusaiga and Toukijin? Only one that did not have a cause to fear the power they held.

He had to think about what all that could mean.

Kagome could see that something was on the taiyoukai's mind. Whatever it was he was doing everything to make sure she didn't see it. She was glad he was trying to protect her. She just wasn't sure that he _could_ protect her; not this time.

She moved her body against his and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around his chest to protect her face from the sharp edges of his armor before he brought his arms around her to hold her to him. He could feel her shivering against him.

Kagome pressed her face into his tail and inhaled his scent. There was something about his clean and spicy scent that always made her feel safe. She needed that feeling right now.

"Just continue to be there when I need you to be," she whispered into his fur.

Sesshoumaru heard her loud and clear.

"You are mine Kagome," he said with his usual arrogance that she for once took comfort in. "What belong to this Sesshoumaru, I keep."

oooo

Kagura watched the miko and the taiyoukai as they embraced from her hiding spot above them. She had heard the entire conversation they'd had before the others left and now stood quietly in thought. She didn't find it all that hard to believe that Naraku was meant to be a full youkai. The man always used to say that he would be great because he was meant to be. She'd never imagined back then he actually _meant_ that. She'd just assumed it was the crazy talking… after all, it talked _a lot._

She could tell the taiyoukai loved his miko a lot even if he himself would not put it into those words. She wondered how far he was willing to go to keep what was his though. Because, if her suspicions were right, it was going to take a miracle to get the miko out of the castle alive.

Kagura felt sorry for Kagome.

The young miko was always willing to help others. Kagome was always willing to use the powers she had to save and protect those who could not do it themselves. She was probably the most powerful miko since Midoriko herself… and it was that very power that has put the miko in danger.

Kagura wondered if any of them have even figured it out whom _exactly_there enemy was this time. She doubted it. If the stories she'd heard were right, his resurfacing was not something that happened often, if ever. The last time he was seen was over a thousand years ago. In away, she thought the miko should feel flattered that she was the one to bring him out… or at least her ability to handle the Shikon no Tama.

She wondered why the miko hasn't told her taiyoukai what she does know of her unknown enemy. The Taiyoukai, she was sure knew the legends, could help or at least tell the miko _what _she was up against.

"They could be great together. The Guardian and the Demon Lord…"

Kagura spun around at the sound of the quiet voice. She'd never even heard the other youkai come out on that part of the roof.

"Kanna."

Kanna just gave her the same vacant look as she gave everyone else. She didn't like it. Her older sister usually gave her some indication she was more then just a void.

"The miko's time is almost up."

Kagura tilted her head in wonder at her sister. It was odd to see the innocent looking face without her mirror, yet it seemed she didn't need it to see what was going on in others lives, but she didn't recall Kanna being able to see the future.

Kagura spread her fan in front of her face then, to hide her frown.

Who had Kanna been talking to?

"Hn. Time is no ones friend jisshi."

Kagura then turned around and quietly left the roof, leaving her sister alone.

oooo

Dark eyes watched the miko and the taiyoukai on the roof. He could feel the taiyoukai's aura as it tried to search for his own even as the young lord looked in his direction, but did not see him.

_So, the miko is afraid, hm? She need not be. As long as she gives me what I want I care not what she does. The first night of the Full Moon starts tonight, so tonight it shall begin. Be ready miko, for I am coming and am through with waiting. _

Dark eyes glowed with an iridescentlight as they watched the miko and the taiyoukai leave the roof.

_To be continued…_

o0o

**Jisshi: **elder sister


	24. Guest' Who?

Disclaimer: Guess what? Nothing here has changed. I still don't own Inuyasha, though how I dream….

A/N: Okay, I've had people ask me about the Takashi Family and I've had people get the members a bit mixed up, so here is the Family Tree. In _italics_ are those you will meet in the _sequel_ and the males are in **bold. **There are also three more who are children of Mina and her mate Sasha.

THANK YOU to my **betas** **Wendy, Deborah, and Jess**. I really appreciate you guys hanging in here with me through all my difficulties! You guys are the best!

**Lord Sano** (d.?) m. Lady Tsunami (d.)

ﺍ

**Lord Tomoe** (d.)m. Lady Niesa (d.) had the numbered 3 below.:

Sage (d.)m. (1)**Shueran** (d.) (twins) (2)**Shonin** (d.)m. _Kiori_ (d. (3)_Mina_m. _**Rukino Sasha**_

Sage and Shueran had:

**Onigumo** (d.)

_"We rarely find anyone who can say he has lived a  
happy life, and who, content with his life, can retire  
from the world a satisfied guest."_

_Horace_

Chapter 24: '_Guest_' Who?

'…_only the eyes of your blood shall see it right…'_

It played over and over in his head. It only took ten little words to destroy his entire future. He finally had his life back and now the reason he'd fought was going to leave him anyway. He had the unexplainable urge to laugh at the irony of it all. Somehow he knew that if he were to start though, he'd never stop.

Miroku sighed as he moved to take a seat on a scarlet colored cushion. He was in the lounge room that he and the rest of the group had occupied after the battle with the Spirits for their discussion. He brought his left hand up; the one that use to have the kazaana, palm forward, and once again he studied it. He traced over the veins he could see through the skin on the back of his hand. Somehow the same blood that ran through the demon he hated for so long also ran through him. His hand was no longer covered by cloth and prayer beads; he was free. He'd gone so long with it covered that it felt foreign to not have it covered. They'd finally gotten rid of Naraku for good. He deserved to have his life back, but now he felt like covering that hand back up… and every other part of him.

Naraku was his family.

So, how much of what he knew about himself and how much he believed about his family was a lie? Did they all lie to him for years or did his father and the rest not know that their enemy was family? Was any part of his life true? And speaking of knowing; did Naraku know that the family he had cursed to one day be swallowed by a black hole was his family? Would he have even cared?

Somehow he doubted that.

Now, not only was a relative of his responsible for hurting his own family, he was also responsible for hurting those he considered family as well as countless others.

All he wanted was to break the curse so he could live a normal life with a family and preferably Sango having that family with him. Now, he probably wasn't going to get that either. Sure, Sango still looked at him with love and he knew he'd hurt her when he'd walked away from her, but he knew Sango had yet to figure it all out. What would she think of him when she realized that not only was the demon that had destroyed her entire village and used the only family she had left against her, but that the man she professed to love was related to him? What would she think when she realized that that could mean that Miroku wasn't even human? That Naraku may have very well been his grandfather or great-grandfather or something?

What was he anyway?

It was obvious the Takashi family was full blooded demons and now it was revealed that Naraku, even though it was suppressed, was a full demon as well. And if he was related to them, he had the same blood running through his veins. What did that make him? Was he a demon too? He didn't _feel_ like a demon, whatever that felt like. It was all so confusing and…and a bit _disturbing_. Was he going to lose everyone who had ever come to mean anything to him?

Miroku looked down at his hands again. They didn't look any different. The nails were still short and trim. They looked human! He still couldn't grasp the fact that he was related to the thief Onigumo and therefore related to Naraku.

His eyes began to go unfocused as he stared at his hands and he thought about all the things Naraku had put him and the rest of the gang through, They'd all lost so many because of the baboon and his need for the Shikon no Tama.

His kazaana was gone, but it looked as if Naraku was still with him.

Sango walked in quietly to fine him sitting on the floor, his hands facing upward. He looked so alone sitting by himself. Why wouldn't he talk to her? She wondered why he didn't trust her to understand what he was going through. Why wouldn't he give her a chance? Did he no longer love her?

"Miroku?"

For a moment there was no reaction from the houshi and she wondered if perhaps he hadn't heard her. She opened her mouth to call out to him again, but stopped mid-breath when hs head began to move. Sango watched as he slowly brought his eyes to rest on hers'.

Her heart nearly broke a second time when she saw the forlorn look in his eyes. Then, as if by sorcery, the look was gone to be replaced by a look of calm patience. Sango wondered briefly if she had imagined the first look.

"Yes, Sango-chan?"

She gave him a searching look as she took two steps further into the room and out of the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," he smiled at her, but she couldn't help but notice the smile did not reach his eyes. "Do not concern yourself for me."

Sango blinked at that. If she wasn't to worry about him, the man she loved, then who was she to worry about?

"I… Wh…" she trailed off and hung her head. She was feeling nervous and out of place. It was making her uneasy, because of all the things Miroku made her feel she never felt inadequate, but inadequate was what she was feeling now and she didn't like it. "Why are you doing this to me?"

This wasn't about her! Couldn't she see that? He wasn't doing anything to her… everything was happening to _him_. For almost his entire life he'd lived with the knowledge that one day he would be sucked into a void that was cursed into the palm of his hand. And he had hated it; he'd hated it and feared it. He'd watched his father die from it, was told his grandfather had and that it had began with his great-grandfather, though he'd never had kazaana on him. Did she know what it felt like to live knowing that one day soon you were going to die? Did she know what it felt like for him to help Inuyasha and Kagome and the rest , using the Wind Tunnel all the time, and knowing that he was willingly shortening the time he had left?

All Miroku had ever wanted was a child to carry on his family's name, because he knew he couldn't. While he'd say he wanted a son since only a son could continue the line, he'd secretly preferred a little girl. Only the men in his family had been cursed. If his child was girl he wouldn't have to wonder if the curse was going to one day appear on her palm.

But, there had been another part of him that didn't want any children at all. That way the curse would end with him whether they had caught Naraku or not.

Then he'd met Sango and everything changed.

He'd begun wishing for things he knew he could never have. A proper family, a home, a life… Even while they were chasing Naraku he'd held hope in Inuyasha and Kagome. He'd lost that faith a few times along the way, but it had always come back to him; especially when Lord Sesshoumaru had started to help them. Then Naraku had been defeated and the curse of the kazaana was gone he'd confess to Sango.

Miroku had finally had everything he'd always wanted.

Then they tell him that the family name he'd always tried to preserve wasn't even his. And he, nor his father, nor however many before him, were not even human. Now he was about to lose everything; including her. And she asked why _he_ was doing this to _her_? He wasn't.

Miroku took in her profile beside him as she bowed her head. His eyes softened and he felt all the anger drain from him as he looked at her. She was so beautiful! Did she realize the effect she had on him? No one but she could ever make him feel giddy and nervous all at the same time. Just one look in her chocolate brown eyes and he felt as if he could take on the world. As long as Sango was looking at him, he knew that life could and would be great.

Her cheeks were flushed a becoming pink and he wondered idly if he would ever have that effect on her again once she learned who he really were. Her lips held the rosy tint it always took on to let him know she'd been biting her lip again. She sat with her legs folded beneath her and her hands fisted in her lap. Miroku could tell from the stiffness of her spine that she was uncomfortable with just sitting there. He figured she probably would rather be yelling at him or knocking him in the head with her Hiraikotsu. He imagined it was taking every bit of her restraint to just sit there. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Kami-sama, he loved her!

She meant the whole world to him. He would do anything and give up everything to make sure she was happy. She deserved to be happy. She had her brother restored to her and now she could finally move on with her life and rebuild. Miroku didn't want to drag her through this horror with him… and he doubted she'd want to go anyway. If she was here to tell him she wanted to be free of him, he'd let her go. He'd give up everything for her; including her.

"I am not doing anything to you Sango-chan," he answered evenly; making no eye contact. "You are free to go and do as you please at any time."

What? Her head shot around to look at him then. What was he talking about? Was he telling her to leave? Did he want her to?

"You want me to go?" she asked quietly. Sango stared at his face trying to determine what he was thinking, but even though he was looking in her direction he wasn't looking _at_ her. He wasn't making eye contact at all, instead staring at the space over her left shoulder. "Is that what you want Miroku?"

No, it wasn't what he wanted, but he didn't know how to tell her that. He knew if he did she'd stay because she'd think he was asking her to, and in a way he would be. He didn't want her to stay for that reason though. He wanted her to stay because _she_ wanted to, not because she felt it her duty too. Through their time of knowing each other, which he admitted was only 3 autumns long, they'd protected and saved one another many times and he knew just that fact alone would make her stay. Sango was loyal to those she cared about and to those she thought deserved it. All that she went through for her brother, who's death was all but guaranteed if not by Naraku's hand when he'd finished serving his purpose or when the shard in his back was removed, proved that she was loyal… not to mention a bit stubborn.

He knew that once Sango made the choice to stay by him once he told her he wanted her to, that there would be no going back for her no matter how she felt about his 'family' or certain members of it.

He didn't want that.

Sango waited for him to answer her or to at least give her some indication that he was even listening to her! The longer he sat there with that impassive look on his face the easier her hurt changed to anger. For once she could truly understand why Kagome always got so upset with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru when they did the same thing; especially when Sesshoumaru did it.

"You…**jerk!**" she used one of Kagome's words as she seethed and got to her feet. Looking down on him she continued to yell at him, "**You can at least look at me when your telling me to go away! If I could leave this place right now I would you… you idiot!"**

Miroku's eyes went wide as she bent towards him as she screamed. He fell back on his hands as he tried to get away from the angry exterminator. He usually found himself laid out on the ground when she was this angry since she always ended up hitting him in the head with something, he thought with a grimace. Miroku figured he probably should have thought of that _before _making her angry, but for once he had no idea how he'd made her mad… and she was very mad. He'd only been trying to give her what he knew she wanted; freedom from Naraku's offspring.

"Sango I–"

"**What! You 'what' Miroku!"** she cut him off as she fisted her hands on her hips. Then she sighed as she glared at him. "All I wanted was for you to talk to me. I want to help you Miroku, but I can't if you push me away."

She looked away from him then. It hurt to look at him and know that he didn't want her there. Sango didn't understand why he had changed his mind and heart about her. When he'd left them on the roof she'd thought he'd just wanted some space while he digested the fact that he was possibly related to Onigumo in some way, but now she wasn't so sure that was it.

"I won't fight you," she said evenly; her eyes still averted. "If you want me to go I will. Just tell me."

Miroku opened his mouth to tell her just that, but no matter how man times he opened his mouth nothing came out. He wanted to leave her before she could leave him, as he was sure she would, but he couldn't make himself say the words. Slowly getting up from the floor, he focused his attention on dusting off his robes in an attempt to buy himself some time to think.

What was he doing? If she wanted to stay with him, why wasn't he keeping her for as long as he could? When she left the hurt wouldn't be any worse tomorrow then it was at that moment. In the end she would leave, because who would want to be married to the child of a monster.

"Sango," he tried again. He reached out his hand to her, but stopped when she flinched away from him. His face hardened slightly as he hid the hurt that action caused from being seen. He returned his hand to his side as it was obvious she didn't want to be touched by him. "I'm not asking you to leave. I just need some room to think about being… about being the…" he swallowed as he forced the rest of his sentence out, "the son of Naraku."

Her eyes lifted up to meet his. She had refused to look at him 'til then. Sango blinked twice; so his actions were about that. Her back went stiff when his words played over in her head. Sango had just realized what he'd _exactly_ just said.

"No you're not," she responded unthinkingly as she gave him a questioning look.

"Yes I am," he responded evenly. "Didn't you just hear Kagome back there? The curse?"

She just blinked at him. Of course she heard Kagome, but what did that have to do with Naraku?

"Only the eyes of your blood shall see it right," he repeated for her after a moment. Now he knew why she wasn't leaving yet; she didn't know. "Its talking about the castle and Niesa was cursing Takashi Sano. Only someone with his blood would be able to see the castle as it truly looks." He turned away from her then to pick up his shakujou from the floor. "And I am the only one of us who sees the castle differently."

"I already know that houshi," said Sango quietly. She realized that he hadn't been thinking about the matter as much as he'd been thinking about the consequences because he had the facts a bit mixed up. Maybe Kagome was right and he did need time to understand everything she thought to herself as she moved towards the door.

"But what does that have to do with Naraku?" she turned to him then. "That only proves you have a connection to the thief Onigumo."

She held his gaze for a moment as his eyes widened, with what she could only assume was understanding, before walking out the door.

oooo

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome as she released him from her embrace and moved to sit on the ledge. The long, thick, braid of her hair swayed slightly with the light breeze. He could smell her worry and her fear. He didn't understand it; she was never this scared of Naraku. Why was she so worried about this? What hadn't she told them… _any_ of them?

"What happened between you two?"

He arched an eyebrow at her question.

"Don't look at me like that! You know who I'm talking about Sesshoumaru," she replied to the look he was giving her. He gave no response though, so she clarified. "Inuyasha."

Of course, thought Sesshoumaru as he crossed his arms and buried his hands in his sleeves. It was always about Inuyasha.

"He used to worship you, you know. I saw it and he told me. He used to tell himself that as long as you were around he would always be safe. He didn't belong to the humans and he didn't belong to the youkais, but he knew he did belong somewhere. And that was wherever his mother was and when she died, it was wherever you were. You're the reason why he went looking for the Shikon no Tama all those years ago."

He just stared at her.

"He wanted to be just like you. I think, back then, he would have done anything for you." She gave him a small smile before looking down at her hands. "He tried, and succeeded, to lock those feelings away for whatever reason; I don't know." She had a feeling he did though. "Now, because I went inside his head, I've brought those feelings and memories back out. He doesn't know how to handle that. Inuyasha knows he can never be a full youkai, and I think he's come to accept himself the way he is, but it hasn't stopped him from wishing. He deserves more than that."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what it was she was trying to say to him or what she was hoping for. He knew perfectly well that his little whelp of a brother had idolized him. It was quite annoying and not a little exasperating, but he used to put up with it. Not to mention the half-wit's tedious questions.

…"_Aniki, what's a half-breed? Why do they keep calling me that?" asked a crying Inuyasha of about eight or nine years of age. His eyes were huge and full of trust as they gazed up at his own._

"_A half-breed Inuyasha is a youkai who also has ningen blood."_

"_Oh," said the wide eyed little boy as the tears grew and he hung his head down. "So, I am dirty aren't I Sesshou?"_

"_Suck it up Inuyasha. Tears will solve nothing and won't make anything change. So what if you are different Inuyasha. Who would want to be like everyone else?" He turned to walk away from the little boy, who'd eyes had returned from the ground, when he'd stopped to look over his shoulder at him. "Do not address me by that name again."_

_He saw the pup send him a beaming smile before he continued to walk away.…_

Sesshoumaru stiffened. Hn. Where'd that come from? It had been a long time since any memories like that had surfaced. He hadn't spent a lot of time around Inuyasha while he was a pup since he'd found the boy aggravatingly tedious. As a half-breed, Inuyasha did not age as fast as he did when he was a pup. Though he had to admit he did find the pup's antics amusing at times.

He tuned back into Kagome when he realized she was still talking.

"Inuyasha has always protected me. From the beginning, even when he thought I was the one who sealed him to Go-shinboku, and even when I shattered the jewel and he knew I would be more trouble then help, he still protected me. We have been through a lot together and I know that he will still do anything to keep me safe despite all that has happened."

Seshoumaru lifted his gaze to the sky and saw that it would be around noon in about an hour or two. He'd spent the entire morning on the roof of that tower. He was still wondering what she was getting at.

"What my point is," she continued after a small sigh as if he'd asked his question out loud, "is that I know Inuyasha is going to try and protect me this time. They all will." She looked up at him then.

He could see the sadness in her eyes as he stared into her blue orbs. She had so much emotion in her and she cared for everyone that he couldn't see how she didn't get tired of it.

"I need you to watch over him for me. Inuyasha has a tendency to rush into things without thinking them through first." She smiled at the unsubtle raising of his eyebrow. "I know you two … well, have your differences, but Sesshoumaru he can't fight this. None of them can. I'm not even sure if I can…" she trailed off.

"You concern yourself for the hanyou and not the others?"

"Miroku and Sango are not irrational," she shrugged. "They will recognize when there is nothing they can do. Inuyasha will not easily accept that. You know I'm right. Besides, they have their own problems to deal with; especially Miroku."

Yes, the houshi it seemed was related to the thief Onigumo in some way. That also meant he was related to the Takashis. Sesshoumaru wondered how long it would take the houshi and the rest of them to figure out that now that Naraku; who was essentially whatever was left of Onigumo; was dead it left the monk as the heir to the seat of the Eastern Lands. It would prove to be an interesting reaction when the other two Lords learned that the second largest province would be ruled by a ningen. It was not going to be good.

Sesshoumaru studied the young woman in front of him. The wind had brought a touch of pink to her cheeks and a few strands of hair had come loose from the braid and was now flying in the wind and into her face. He could see the bright blue of her eyes shining beneath long black lashes as she looked back at him. Something about her called to his protective instincts even more then his little charge, Rin, did. It was unsettling how much he cared about what happened to the miko.

He remembered his otousan asking him if there was nothing he cared about. At the time, the only thing he could think of was his father and his lands… and perhaps one or two other things that did not deserve mentioning, but somehow he knew that those weren't the answer his father was looking for. He and his father had fought together on many occasions and the former taiyoukai had known his son would do anything for him and vice versa, but now, looking at the miko, Sesshoumaru had a feeling he now had a proper answer to his father's question.

He wondered if his father would have liked the miko, then quickly pushed the thought out of his head.

As for Inuyasha, he couldn't honestly say that he cared whether or not something happened to the hanyou, but he knew he would not allow him to be killed there in the castle. Inuyasha's life belonged to him and no one else. He would protect Kagome and (since she asked it of him) if necessary he would make sure the little whelp didn't get himself killed.

"Inuyasha will die by my hand."

Kagome rolled her eyes. He couldn't believe her impertinence. He watched quietly as she hopped down from the ledge and landed lightly on her feet. Her movements were quiet and graceful; she'd come very far in her training from the young woman she'd been when he'd first seen her. She could still yell like she used to though. He looked down at her as she came to a stop in front of him. There was a mischievous light in her eyes that he hadn't seen there in a while, not since they joined her in the castle.

"Of course," she smiled at him as she rose to her toes and kissed his cheek. "Though I imagine he would be dead already if that were so." Kagome struggled to hold her laugh as she stuck her tongue in her cheek. "Thank you."

Did she have no respect? He could see the laughter shining in her eyes. She gave him one last smile before moving past him towards the door. She spoke over her shoulder to let him know where she was going.

"I'm going to find Inuyasha. It's time he and I talked, so I'll be in the dining area of course. I'm guessing that I'm going to find out just exactly what I'm up against very soon."

"What makes you think so?" he asked quietly.

"Simple." She stopped for a second to turn to him, "I can no longer sense the Shikon no Tama."

He watched as she left muttering about dog demons that did nothing but eat and complain. Then he turned to focus his attention, once again, on the roof of the tower to the left of the one he was on.

Someone had been over there. He had sensed their youki though he did not recognize it. Whoever they were they were powerful and excited. When he'd expanded his aura to search for there's it had immediately disappeared.

Sesshoumaru didn't like it. If Kagome couldn't sense the jewel anymore that meant one thing; the jewel had finally been completely tainted.

That didn't bode well for them.

oooo

Inuyasha was sitting at the dining table staring down at his plate. For the first time in a long time he had no appetite. Where was that damn kitsune when he needed him?

"Feh!"

He shoved the food away from him as he folded his legs up in the chair. Things were getting worse and worse around here. He'd thought with the death of Naraku everything would go back to normal. There'd be no more running, no more searching for shards, and no more of Kagome risking her life. Then they came to the castle and everything changed. Now Kagome was in more trouble.

He didn't know how she did it, but the miko seemed to attract trouble like a moth to a flame. Kagome was the sweetest person he knew. She accepted both youkai and hanyous and didn't judge either. She would use her strength, power and mind to help anyone in need no matter who they were. How many times had she helped Sesshoumaru even when his brother had clearly didn't like her? She'd helped that stupid wolf Kouga even though he and his pack had kidnapped her and held her hostage. There was nothing that she wouldn't do for someone if they needed it, and yet someone was always out to get her all because she was probably the most powerful miko since before Lady Midoriko.

…_He'd changed into a full youkai for the first time when a spider demon had been threatening a village. Soon, he'd become more of a threat then the demon that he'd just defended them against. He could remember thinking of nothing but blood. It was all he wanted, all he cared about. The blood and the kill was all that had mattered to him._

_In some small part of his mind he knew his friends were in danger because he was more then ready to feel there blood on his hands just as much as anyone else's._

_But Kagome wouldn't leave him._

_He knew Sango and Miroku were trying to get her to run from him, but she wouldn't do it. She held her ground and continued to try and talk to him. He could hear her voice calling to him and for a moment he'd tried to get back to her because he could hear the desperation and pleading in her voice. In the end, the blood thirst was too much for him._

_He'd looked her in the eyes and he'd know he was going to attack the woman, but he didn't see his friend in front of him. He didn't see the woman he cared about more then any other, all he saw was the blood raging in her veins and taste the fear he could see and smell coming from her. And he had reveled in it._

_He'd moved to pounce!_

"_**SIT BOY!"**_

_Then he was face down in the dirt and feeling like himself… and more ashamed then he'd ever been in his life._

_He'd almost killed the only person that had ever kept there vow to stay with him. Inuyasha couldn't take the guilt and pained that revelation had caused him. Did he go through all the trouble and searching to become a full youkai only to learn that it meant he'd become a blood thirsty monster? A monster that didn't know friend from foe and would kill all because of it was not what he wanted to be. _

_He'd sat down beside the river as he tried to wash the blood from his claws. The shame he felt had kept him from talking to the rest of them and had him wondering when they'd leave him and decide that he was too dangerous to stay around. _

_He really couldn't blame them for thinking that._

_Inuyasha had been so deep into his thoughts that he didn't hear Kagome's approach until she sat down beside him. She quietly leaned her head on his shoulder and placed one of her hands into one of his. _

"_Cheer up Inuyasha. We don't blame you."_

"_Hn."_

"_I can't imagine how you must feel Inuyasha, but you must know that no matter what I'll always be beside you."_

_He didn't respond to her words, he just placed his other hand over the one she had wrapped around him and placed on the opposite shoulder._

'_Kagome…'…_

He'd never been more grateful for her then he was that day. But that wasn't the point.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome was keeping things from them. He could see it in her eyes that she wasn't telling them everything. And though he didn't like it, he knew she was doing it to protect them.

He was going to give her a little more time to tell him before he demanded she do just that.

She was in trouble. Inuyasha knew that she probably thought he hadn't noticed the worry in her eyes, but he did and he could smell her fear. Whatever was threatening her was powerful enough to make Kagome scared which meant that it was worse then Naraku. He also had started to notice Sesshoumaru shadowing her wherever she went and if she was out of his sight for too long he went looking for her. So, he figured either Kagome had talked to him or he'd noticed what Inuyasha had.

He didn't want to lose her. He knew she was in love with Sesshoumaru and he had a gut feeling that Sesshoumaru felt the same. But, she was still the closest thing he had to a family that wasn't blood related. He would do anything to protect her.

He loved her. He didn't have any problems with admitting it now. Inuyasha knew he had blown his chances of ever being with her, but she would always be in his life. She'd promised him that and he believed her. She wouldn't leave him.

He was just having a bit of trouble looking her in the eye.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome had seen a lot of his memories when she was in his head. He wasn't quite sure all of what she saw, but it was seen. Ever since she'd been in his head he'd been remembering things he'd long since trained himself not to ever think about. And it had worked; until now.

He had vague images of his father from when he was much too young to remember and his mother's beautiful face was always there smiling at him. But, that wasn't so bad because he didn't really remember his father, who'd died when he was much too young to know and he always had his mother with him. What was bothering him, were the memories he had of Sesshoumaru. For a while he'd begun to believe that it was all wishful thinking on his part that his brother had once liked him, but now he knew it was true.

He couldn't decide which belief was worse; the wish or the reality.

…"_Sesshou, why do you wear your tail over your shoulder like that? And why do you have those marks on your face and I don't? Can I have one?" _

"_Because Inuyasha, I do not care for dirt and it is tiresome to hold it up," his brother had patiently answered him with a sigh. "The markings on my face and other places of my person signify me as taiyoukai of the Western Lands and no, you can not have one, Inuyasha."_

"_Oh. Okay!" responded Inuyasha with a smile as he skipped along beside his brother._

"_Inuyasha?" he waited for the bouncing pup to look up at him and give his full attention before he continued. "Do not address me by that name again."_

"_Okay, aniki."…_

He'd been around six years old then. He'd continued to call his brother 'Sesshou' every time the name had popped into his head. And his brother had always responded with the same request. Soon, Inuyasha had begun to look at it as a game. Sesshoumaru had never done more then tell him to not call him that.

He hadn't called Sesshoumaru that for a long time. Nope he'd come up with other nicknames that were less flattering in recent years.

…_Inuyasha was running as fast as his little legs would carry him. The forest was big but it was daylight so he could see fine. He could hear the three youkai chasing him not too far behind, even though his heart was pounding so loud he was sure they could probably hear it too. They had called him filth and said they would kill him because he had no right to be there, so he'd run away. He didn't know why they didn't want him in the forest, after all, it was on his father's (which was now his brother's) land._

_He didn't know where he was going, he was just trying to get away from the mean demons, He'd been running so fast and his vision was blurring so much that he'd almost run right off the cliff he didn't know was there. He'd come to quick halt and had turned to go back when he'd heard the demon's still coming towards him._

_Inuyasha turned to look for some place to hide, but all there were was trees and open space. He wasn't good enough to climb a tree on his own yet. His heart started beating faster as he heard the ones chasing him getting closer. He moved towards the cliff and cautiously looked over it. There was a small ledge underneath it._

_He quickly got down on his belly as he got an idea. _

_Inuyasha was sure he could fit on the ledge and hide there as he slid back and lowered himself over the edge. He'd just made it onto the ledge when he heard the other demons come crashing through the trees._

_He pressed himself back against the rocks and tried to concentrate on hiding his scent and youki like his brother had taught him._

'_Aniki help me, please! Don't let them see me!' He'd shut his eyes and began to pray for his brother when he saw the worm demon stick his head out over the edge. 'Help me aniki, please! Please come help me!'_

_Inuyasha had opened his eyes to see a pair of green ones staring back at him. The worm youkai had found him! _

"_Well, look what I've found. Oh and look at that, nowhere to run."_

"_Leave me alone!" shouted Inuyasha._

_Then he shut his eyes when the demon started moving closer at the urging of his friends above._

_Inuyasha had cracked open an eye after a moment when he'd felt nothing happen. That when he'd heard the yelling above him. He hadn't realized he'd covered his ears too. When he'd finally screwed up his courage enough he'd lifted himself up to see._

_Inuyasha froze._

_His eyes were wide as he watched his brother kill the last of the three demons._

"_Next time hunt on someone else's lands," he heard his brother say to the carcasses strewn on the ground at his feet. "Come Inuyasha."_

_His brother had turned to leave without even looking in his direction. Inuyasha had tried to pull himself over the edge and follow him, but his arms and legs were shaking too much for him to get a good hold. Tears started to pour from his eyes as he struggled fruitlessly to get up. His brother was leaving him and he was afraid more demons would come. Those thoughts just made him shake more, which made the tears come faster and begin to blur his vision. He couldn't pull himself back over the edge._

_Then he felt something soft wrap around his small waist and he was in the air._

_The next thing he knew he was surrounded by his brother's scent and something fluffy and white that he recognized as his brother's tail. He was being carried against a solid chest wrapped in his tail… the very tail he usually wasn't allowed to even touch._

'_Aniki…' he called in his mind as he buried his face in the white fluff to hide his tears._

"_Thank you, Sesshou."_

_Because his face was hidden he missed the almost affectionate yet startled look his brother had given him. He did feel the light squeeze his brother had gave him with his tail though._

"_Do not call me that horrid name koro."…_

He'd learned later that the demons had not been talking about the forest when they'd said he didn't belong there. Inuyasha also remembered that that was the day when he'd decided he wanted a tail too.

Inuyasha sighed heavily. He knew that Kagome had seen those memories (and others) and it was only a matter of time before she came to him with her heart in her eyes and questions on her tongue. The problem was; he didn't think he could answer them. He'd spent a long time to forget all about that time of his life; not that he'd done that great at it, since he'd still gone off to get the shikon jewel when he'd heard of it. And then he'd met Kikyo. He was sure his life was finally going the way it was supposed to. He loved and was loved and was going to give up the part of himself that had meant more to him than anything else, besides his mother who had died, for Kikyo. He was going to become human.

In the short time it had taken him to find the jewel and the miko whose duty it was to guard it he'd gone from seeking the power of the jewel to become a full demon to deciding to be a full human instead. Why? Kikyo. She'd wanted to be free of the burden of the jewel and live as a regular woman and he'd wanted to be with her. He'd believed in her love for him and was willing to do whatever it took to keep it.

Goes to show how stupid he was!

If he'd just paid attention to the stories of the jewel and tried to understand how it worked he'd have learned his wish would not have made the jewel disappear. It would have tainted the jewel and made things easier for Naraku . His wish was a selfish wish and not pure of soul like what was needed. If they had truly loved each like they both proclaimed to then it probably wouldn't have.

For some reason Kikyo had not figured this out which made him wonder if perhaps she wasn't the right one to hold the Shikon jewel

Now that he had the time to think about it in hind-sight, Inuyasha mentally froze as he realized the Kikyo seemed more interested in getting away from the jewel then having it purified… she just _needed_ it purified to get away from it.

"Inuyasha?"

His ears twitched towards the doorway as he heard the familiar voice coming from that direction. He knew she'd come after him sooner or later; he'd hoped for later. He sighed as he heard her move closer to him. If she was being this hesitant he knew she was about to talk about something she knew he didn't want to discuss.

"Feh!" he muttered under his breath.

"Inuyasha are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kagome," he sighed in frustration, but stayed where he was. She'd just follow him anyway.

Kagome pulled out the seat beside him and gingerly sat down. He had yet to look at her and she figured it was probably because he was still mad with her. She'd never meant to hurt him in any way she'd just wanted to help.

"So," she began tentatively, "how long are you going to be mad at me?"

He looked up at her then.

Inuyasha studied her face for a moment. He could see the concern and the underlying pain in her eyes. He didn't want her to hurt over him; he was fine.

"I'm not mad at you Kagome," he said evenly before he turned his gaze back to the table.

"Oh," she responded with a half smile. Kagome wasn't sure if that was better or worse. "I'm still sorry, for whatever its worth, I didn't mean to pry or see something you wouldn't have wanted me to see. I really didn't see all that much; I was sort of on a mission at the time."

He nodded slowly in understanding.

"What did you see?" he asked quietly.

"I saw," she stopped to think of just how to put it without having to give details then shrugged and decided to keep it vague, "I saw enough to know that things haven't always been the way they are between you two."

"Hn."

She smiled softly at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha was always hiding himself from anything emotional. She knew it was a protective mechanism and she found it interesting that both brothers had a natural instinct to protect themselves against anything emotional.

"You've worked really hard on leaving your past in the past haven't you Inuyasha? You have no problem with talking about your mother, but when it comes to your father or Sesshoumaru you close off completely."

"There's not much I can tell you about my father. I don't remember him all that much really."

"I know, but I get the feeling you wouldn't talk about him even if you had something to say." Kagome could sense the tension in him; he wasn't comfortable with the topic. She didn't want to make him do anything he didn't want to. There was plenty of time for that later. "Inuyasha, you don't have to talk about if you don't want to. I just wanted you to know that I'm here if you ever want to. I also wanted you to know that I would never tell anyone what I saw."

"I had always known, since I was young, that I didn't have aplace in the human world and I didn't have one in the youkai world either, but I'd always know I'd had a place with my obaa-san. She would always tell me chichi loved us. Now, I'm remembering that I once had a place with an- with Sesshoumaru." Kagome didn't ask what he was going to say. "I'm not really sure how that changed. I don't know if it's something I just can't remember or something I never knew at all."

"All right," she said quietly. She lifted her head from his shoulder to look him in the face. Silently she placed a palm on either side of his face before she spoke. "Whenever you want to talk, I'm here. And maybe, just maybe, while you're thinking about all this you can think about confronting Sesshoumaru to find your answers." She saw his eyes darken and knew he was about to throw that suggestion in her face. She rushed on to finish before he could growl at her. "I know what you're going to say Inuyasha, but just think about it. What could it hurt? You two are already trying to kill each other at every opportunity."

She released him and he immediately turned his face away from her. Inuyasha couldn't even imagine bringing his memories up with Sesshoumaru. Did he really use to call him 'Sesshou'? He couldn't imagine the Sesshoumar he knew today allowing that. His brother could barely stand knowing he exist, much less, speaking civilly to him.

They both sat in companionable silence. There was something worrying her. Something was on her mind and it wasn't the issues between him and his brother. He could smell the mixed emotions radiating from her. Whatever had her worried also had her a little scared He had a feeling it had to do with the being that was in the castle with them.

Inuyasha had known there was something she wasn't telling him. Well, she'd better be ready to talk now, because he wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

"What aren't you telling me Kagome?"

Kagome stiffened for a moment before relaxing again. Truthfully she'd figured that she wouldn't be able to keep stuff from him. Besides, she had yet to learn how to suppress her scent. Actually she was impressed, she'd figured he'd have confronted her way before now. He held out longer then she thought he would. She gave him a sideways glance before sighing softly as she propped her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands.

"Do you know tonight will be the first night of the full moon?" she said quietly. She saw him arch an eyebrow at her in question. Kagome gave a slight shrug in answer; okay, so maybe that was the one night of the month he wouldn't lose track of; that and the night of a New Moon. "I have a bad feeling that's all. Something is going to happen and I can't help thinking its coming with the light of the full moon."

"It's after you isn't it Kagome?" he asked evenly as he watched her. Kagome turned her head to face him then. "Whatever is in the castle with us, wants you. You said so before, but you didn't explain then. Its not here to make friends with you."

She debated lying to him, but then discarded that thought since he'd be able to tell anyway.

"No, it's not here to make friends. I'm not sure if it wants _me_, but it does want something _from_ me. With all the hints that were given to me, I have yet to figure out what that is."

"Hints?"

Kagome looked at him as she debated whether she should tell him what the ghost of Takashi Sano had told her. They'd been through so much together; she knew if there was one person she could tell it to it was Inuyasha.

She lowered her arms to lay on the table, hands laced at the fingers, and lowered her chin to rest on her hands once again.

"I was warned that this thing, whatever it is, was drawn here by the power it could sense in the castle. I figure Niesa's curse enhanced the innate power of the castle. But when the thing realized it couldn't get to that power it focused its attention on something else in the castle."

"The Shikon no Tama…"

"Yes," she breathed quietly. "I figure whatever it wants has to do with that… maybe. Apparently I'm going to have to make some kind of choice."

"What do you mean? Who told you all this?"

Kagome gave him one last glance before answering.

"Takashi Sano told me."

At his confused look she told him about the part of her vision that she'd left out; that Sano had been speaking _to _her when she'd learned about Onigumo. She told him what the former Taiyoukai had said to her and the odd question about whether she was foolish or not.

"So, Takashi Sano is alive?"

"What? No." She answered automatically. She opened her mouth to continue but stopped as she thought about it more. Could Takashi Sano still be alive? She hadn't even thought it was possible with the way he'd faded away, but maybe that was some side effect of the curse. She wouldn't put it pass Niesa to make him somehow have to live to see his beloved home from the outside. Was it possible for Sano to still be alive? He was a full demon after all and they did live long lives… It wasn't out of the ordinary since she knew for sure he didn't die in whatever fight had taken place the night Niesa died. Leave it to Inuyasha to bring up more problems. "I'm not sure… I didn't think so, but now that I think on it…. He was a full demon so it is possible…. I honestly don't know Inuyasha. If he is, where is he now?"

He shrugged the question off. That could wait for later.

"What we need to do is find the Shikon no Tama before this other thing does. Whatever choice you have to make, you have to protect the jewel Kagome or you'll never get home."

"I know."

"Can you sense the shikon jewel?"

She shook her head as she sat back up.

"At _all_?" she shook her head again. "Not even a little?"

"Inuyasha, I can't sense anything. It's like its not even here," she said turning to look him in the eyes. "I think someone else may have gotten to it already."

"DAMMIT!"

At that moment Sango walked into the dining area.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked in concern. "Kagome what has happened?"

"She can't sense the damn jewel, that's what happened!" yelled Inuyasha.

Sango's eyes went wide as she looked between the angry hanyou and the miko before her eyes finally rested on Kagome's blue orbs.

"Is he right? You can't sense the jewel?"

Kagome nodded gravely.

"That can't be a good sign."

"No."

They all turned to the new voice coming from behind Sango.

"Miroku, are you alright?"

"Why the hell are you worried about him for!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome frowned at him as she caught the hurt look in Miroku's eyes before he hid it behind a cheerful expression. "He's not the problem here, finding that damn jewel is!"

"I am fine Lady Kagome. Do not worry yourself over my troubles. They are not what are important now," he replied entering the room and ignoring Inuyasha. "If you can no longer sense the jewel of four souls, then I imagine we have a much bigger problem."

"Yes," said Sesshoumaru as he came into the room, Kirara trotting behind him. They all turned towards the taiyoukai, who seemed to take the entire room with his presence alone, as he came to a stop not far from the entrance. Kirara moved towards her mistress and hoped into her outstretched arms.

"You are the Guardian Kagome," Miroku said thoughtfully, "if you can not sense the jewel it can only be one of two reasons."

Kagome tilted her head in question. That was the second time she'd been referred to as _Guardian_. Did they know something she didn't? Yes, she seemed to be the only miko, besides Kikyo, who could sense the shikon no kakera and ever since they were completely restored even Kikyo couldn't sense the jewel fully anymore. She never recalled being signed up as a Guardian though, whatever it was.

"Either an outside force is blocking you from the jewel tho-"

"But, how is that possible," Kagome cut in with a frown, "even Naraku's barrier couldn't block me from the jewel."

"Right. Which is why I doubt that option," replied Miroku with a concerned frown. That only left one other possibility which was looking more likely by the moment.

"There is no barrier," interjected Sesshoumaru evenly. Everyone turned to look at him, but he was watching Kagome. "No barrier can stand against the red Tetsusaiga. To rely on a barrier would prove to be an obtuse move to make."

"Maybe it doesn't know about Tetsusaiga," huffed Inuyasha in irritation.

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow. "Let's not always show your stupidity Inuyasha. This… being has not only lured a miko of great power, but also a taijiya, a monk, a fire neko, you who wield the Tetsusaiga and this Sesshoumaru master of Tokijin and Tensaiga to this castle. That would have been a very foolish move to make if one did not study their opponents first."

They all stood quietly as it truly sunk in how deep of a trap they'd willingly walked into.

"Alright," began Sango, breaking the silence, "so if it's not a barrier that's blocking Kagome, what is it?" She turned to Miroku then, "you said there were two possibilities."

"I would assume the obvious taijiya; that the jewel has been tainted."

"No…" breathed Kagome, her eyes wide with disbelief. "I would feel it."

Miroku shook his head at her in denial.

"The entire castle is surrounded with dark magic. Takashi Niesa's curse would have dampened your feel for and darkness going on around since you are essentially surrounded by it constantly without any way of getting away from it. I would imagine in the beginning you were able to sense the jewel quite well," she nodded in confirmation at his raised eyebrows. "I figure as the days passed you slowly was unable to feel the jewel more and more until you could no longer feel it at all."

"Why didn't I notice?" she asked aloud, but more to herself then to any of them.

"I dare say you were sufficiently occupied enough with everything else."

"**Dammit Kagome!" **yelled Inuyasha, who'd calmed down only to be worked up all over again.

"**Shut it, Inuyasha!"** she shouted back. "How was I suppose to know what was going on! The whole point of me coming here was to get the jewel back from Kagura and Kanna."

"**Yeah, well good job wench!"**

Kagome's eyes narrowed as they changed from bright to a dark and stormy blue. Inuyasha gulped and took a step back as he saw the look of violence come into her eyes. Sango and Miroku exchanged looks before taking a couple steps back. They knew what that look on Kagome's face meant and figured they'd give Inuyasha some room.

"Now, Kagome wai-"

He never got a chance to finish his plea.

"**SIT, BOY!"**

_zing…BAM!_

"Ow… that hurt," muttered Inuyasha with a face full of stone floor.

Sesshoumaru had been about to remove his brothers tongue when Kagome had handled the hanyou on her own. For some reason he'd forgotten about the rosary beads and the command the miko had over the idiot pup. It never ceased to amuse him though. You'd think the hanyou would have learned when to be quiet by now.

"Well," said Sango trying to hide her smile, "what do we do now?"

"Simple. We wait," replied Miroku as he leaned his weight casually on his staff. "If the jewel is completely tainted I doubt we'll have much longer to wait to meet our other house guest."

"What makes you think that monk?" asked Inuyasha from the floor.

Miroku turned his gaze to his friend. He locked gazes with him as he tried to decipher just where he stood with the hanyou now. Earlier he'd thought that maybe… with the way he'd yelled at Kagome about his well being not being important. But, now as he looked in the half-demon's eyes he saw no hatred or dislike, just his friend's curiosity. Perhaps he'd read things wrong?

"The Shikon no Tama seems to be the whole point of this entire affair. I imagine that now that they have what they want they'll let us know what they want from us… or from Kagome."

"Feh!" that's what he was worried about.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest with a huff and shut his eyes to wait. He guessed that if everyone was right, then this thing would find them. He planned on being right there if it tried to harm Kagome.

Sango took a seat beside Kagome and tried not to stare at Miroku. Kagome gave her friend an inquiring look. When she didn't get an answer or a 'later' nod she cut her eyes towards the monk and raised a brow. Sango gave her a confused look for a moment and followed the direction of her eyes in wonder. When her gaze landed on the monk she immediately looked back at Kagome who had then raised her other brow. Sango's eyes widened in understanding before she gave a small shake of her head to tell her 'not now'. Kagome gave a perceptive nod then turned her gaze to the taiyoukai. Sango followed her gaze then nudged her lightly and raised an eyebrow when she turned back to her. Kagome understood and shrugged her shoulders in reply. She had no idea what she was going to do about Sesshoumaru and her feelings for him.

Kagome stood and moved towards the window. She sat down on the ledge as she gazed up at the now dark sky. Pulling her knees up to her chest she leaned her head back against the wall as she stared at the night sky. She could see the stars winking above her and took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

Her eyes widened momentarily when a cloud moved in the sky and a large moon was revealed shedding its light on the land below. Kagome marveled at how the moon appeared to be a full moon from where she sat, but she remembered from astronomy class that a full moon only happened on one night of the month. On the first night of a full moon, the small section of the moon that wasn't full yet, wasn't large enough to see with the naked eye, which mad the day before and the day after the full moon appearing to be full as well; giving the effect that a full moon lasted three days.

Kagome gave a small smile at what a bit of distance could do. How it could change ones view on things great and small.

"Lovely view isn't it?"

They all turned towards the new voice in the doorway. Kagome was the last to look as she slowly brought her gaze to lie on the new person to enter the room. Inuyasha stood to his feet slowly as he watched the demoness. He'd never liked her. Kagome blinked twice as her eyes focused on the childlike demon dressed all in white.

Kanna.

Kagome was speechless for a moment as her eyes rested on the dark orbs of the little girl. She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. She could have sworn that the girl's eyes had been a very pale blue that looked more white then blue before. And when did Kanna ever address them freely?

"Yes it is," replied Kagome quietly as she waited to see what would happen next. She was sensing the strangest vibes from the little girl.

"I like the full moon too!" smiled the little girl.

Kagome blinked when she saw the girl smile. Now _that_ never happened. She exchanged a look with Inuyasha who'd turned to glance at her before facing Kanna again. Kagome looked over towards Sango, who was holding a very agitated Kirara in her arms, and also exchanged glances. She did the same with Miroku and determined they were all wondering the same thing before returning her eyes to Kanna.

Sesshoumaru had not taken his eyes from the child-like demon, keeping his back to Kagome.

"Would you like to see something else I like?" asked Kanna as she walked further into the room. "Something I find just as lovely?"

Kagome looked around at everyone else but they all were watching the little girl. She slowly swung around and stood to her feet. What the hell was going on?

"Okay," she said cautiously as she gave the little girl a suspicious look.

Kagome's back stiffened as she watched the little girl slowly bring her right arm up and held it stretched out in front of her. Kanna quietly turned her hand around so her closed fingers were facing the ceiling. She waited for the miko's eyes to connect with her own before slowly opening her palm to reveal what was inside.

Kagome watched as the little girl's hair changed from a pure white to black with two white locks framing her face. Her eyes lowered from the all black gaze to the out-stretched palm.

Kagome gasped and took a step back when she saw what sat in the middle of the small white palm.

The Shikon no Tama sat there, blacker then the night, and staring back at her.

'_Oh Kami…'_

Kagome's eyes darted up to meet those of the little girl's… or what appeared to be the little girl.

Kanna grinned at the miko then.

"Lovely isn't it?"

ooOOoo

Shikon no kakera: shikon shards

Chichi: father (affectionately)

Koro: runt, turd

Aniki: big brother (affectionately respectful)

Shakujou: monk's staff

Youki: a demon's/spirit's life force or aura


	25. A New Big Baddy In Town

Disclaimer: Nothings changed here.

**Thank you to my betas Wendy and Deborah for another wonderful job! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story You guys are great!**

"_Death is but the next great adventure!"  
-__Albus Dumbledore from "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone"_

Chapter 25: A New Big Baddy In Town.

Kagome stared at the now dark haired little girl. She looked into the child's eyes and blinked at what she saw. Kanna had no pupils. Her eyes were completely black. Kagome tilted her head at the thing in front of her and wondered just what it was.

She knew it wasn't Kanna, because its aura felt far too powerful to be Kanna's.

She looked down at the black colored jewel sitting very still in the middle of the little girl's hand. Kagome stood up slowly as she watched the demon child, whom she was sure was no child at all, stared back at her.

"Who are you?"

The entity tilted its head to the side as it regarded her. She could feel the immense power that all but pulsed from its being. It terrified her. She tried to hide the wave of fear that sent a shiver down her spine. Her fingertips itched with the need to purify the jewel in its hand even as her instincts told her to keep away.

Kagome watched the being nod its head slightly as if it had come to some decision. She warily kept her eye on him when he began to speak.

"You do not care for this form?" he asked with an inquiring look, before it continued on, answering its own question, "No. Of course you do not, priestess. Perhaps I have one that you would find more to your liking."

The face of the little girl gave a feral grin that caused the hairs on the back of Kagome's neck. She exchanged a nervous glance with Sango before returning her gaze back to the image of Kanna.

A dark cloud began to swirl around the body of the girl until she could no longer be seen. Kagome didn't bother with thinking that the entity might have left. She knew it didn't go anywhere. She could sense him.

Kagome gasped audibly when the dark cloud cleared. Everyone else went still as they stared at the demon that was now stood taller then six feet with a mane of long hair as dark as night. His eyes were now a silvery gray color, but it was his face that caused everyone to freeze. He looked exactly like Sesshoumaru. The only difference was the markings on his cheeks were a blood red and the color around his eyes was of a deep blue that appeared black.

Kagome stole a quick look at Sesshoumaru to gauge his reaction to the new turn of events, but she could read nothing from the side view of his countenance nor could she see his eyes. She was willing to bet a lot of money that he was far from happy though. She knew she wasn't.

Taking him in from head to toe; she noted he wore the outfit of a samurai except he had the same sort of boots on his feet that Sesshoumaru wore. She hated to think of him as beautiful, but it was inevitable with him wearing the face of the Lord of the Western Lands.

Kagome swallowed audibly as her senses caught on to his aura once more. It seemed that with the new form his powers had risen. He was now even more powerful then he was when he walked in as Kanna… which was already more powerful then they were individually. Now he was more powerful then all of them combined.

He still held the blackened Shikon no Tama in his palm.

She had to get it away from him, but _how_?

"What are you?"

"A different question, but no less the same as the first," he responded in a voice as smooth as silk, but dark with hidden agendas. "You want to know who and what I am miko? Then come closer and I'll show you whatever you wish to know."

Kagome's eyes widened as she tried to keep from trembling in fear. Though she could feel no true evil coming from the demon she sensed nothing good either. Just power. Pure, unadulterated power… and he was addicted to it.

"Have you decided you don't want to know now?" he arched an eyebrow as he looked her up from head to toe. "Come priestess. I won't bite."

Kagome held his gaze, because she was afraid to take her eyes off of him than out of any kind of false sense of courage. Her eyes fell to the hand he still had stretched out towards her, holding the jewel in its palm, before flickering back to his eyes.

Silver met blue.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. She felt as if she was falling as her senses began to swim and all around her was silver. She reached a hand out towards him as she took a step closer.

"No."

Inuyasha moved to stand in front of Kagome at the same time as Sesshoumaru spoke. Blocking her from him. Inuyasha didn't know what was going on, but he could sense the power in the demon in front of them and there was no way he was letting that thing get anywhere near Kagome.

"Don't touch Kagome!" he growled as he pulled out the transformed Tetsusaiga.

"You can't stop me hanyou," said the demon with a grin that did not reach his eyes.

"Wanna bet?" said Inuyasha as he spread his legs into a defensive stand. "You just hand over that jewel!"

The moment her vision was blocked from the silver gaze Kagome felt her head start to clear. She shook her head to rid herself of the disorientation as she brought her hands up to rub at her eyes. Kami, she had a headache!

"You think you can beat me hanyou? I've killed stronger demons then you. You are nothing." The grin fell from the demon's face as his eyes flashed, "Step aside boy. I will have what I want!"

"You ain't touching her!" he gritted out. He held Tetsusaiga by its hilt with both hands in front of him.

"So be it hanyou." He pocketed the jewel then. "I had no concern with you, but now I see I will have to kill you."

"Do you always talk this much?" asked Inuyasha in irritation.

Something dark flashed in the silver eyes, but was gone before anyone could identify it. The demon gave a slight nod at the smirk on the hanyou's face then his eyes began to glow. He decided he'd enjoy ripping the hanyou's tongue from his mouth before he killed him. With no warning at all, he lunged at the hanyou. Inuyasha, eyes wide, leapt neatly to the left and swung Tetsusaiga at the demon's head in one smooth motion. The demon easily dodged and parried the attack with a wakizashi blade. Its length couldn't have been much more then twelve inches long, yet it took the force of Tetsusaiga in its transformed state and came out intact. The demon shot his other hand out and slammed it flat against Inuyasha's chest. The strength of the blow had Inuyasha flying through the air and into the far wall.

"INUYASHA NO!" screamed Kagome as Sango pulled her away from the fight.

At the last possible moment, Inuyasha twisted his body in the air and bent his knees to take the impact. Using the power of the throw to his advantage, Inuyasha immediately pushed against the wall with his feet and used the momentum to send him sailing back in the direction he'd come from. He grimaced at the pain in his chest, but did not let that distract him from his purpose. He swung his sword in an arc as he came into contact with the demon. With a fluid move the demon moved back out of the way of impact then lashed out as he tried to get him in the chest again. This time Inuyasha was prepared for the blow and brought Tetsusaiga up to block the attack.

His eyes widened when the demon's hand touched the large tooth despite the crackling current of the barrier to deflect the touch of a demon.

The demon grinned when golden eyes fell on his.

"I'm full of surprises, aren't I?" said the rich voice with a deep chuckle.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and snatched his sword out of the demon's grasp before swinging it at him again. He marveled at the demon's speed as he moved out of the way of his attack. The demon was nearly as fast as his brother, if not faster, thought Inuyasha observantly. He spun out of the way of a lethal kick at the same time as he flung his arm out coming around to bring his sword against the demons cheek.

The demon moved, but not fast enough to keep from getting nicked. His eyes came to rest on the hanyou as he stood still; his attention riveted on him. He took in the smug look as his blood boiled. He was through playing games with the hanyou.

Inuyasha took satisfaction from the, albeit small, hit. If the thing could bleed, then it could be killed his brother once said. He frowned to himself at the unwelcome reminder of things better off forgotten.

Moving faster than the naked eye could see, the demon closed the distance between him and Inuyasha, coming to halt just behind him. Before anyone could call out a warning he hit the hanyou in the back of the head with the hilt of his dagger sending him flying forward. Moving just as quickly as before, he came to the front of the hanyou and punched him twice, rapidly, in his ribs. The demon grinned with satisfaction at the sound of his opponent's ribs cracking.

Inuyasha coughed up blood as he fell to his knees leaning his weight on his sword. He spit the blood from his mouth as he stood gingerly to his feet and glared at the entity.

"Inuyasha. Stop, please," called Kagome frantically; taking a step in his direction.

"Stay Kagome," responded Inuyasha, his eyes still on the demon. "I can handle this. I'll get the jewel back for you."

He attacked immediately after finishing his words. His eyes widened momentarily when the demon blocked, hands crossed over his head with two identical blades, one in each hand, not knowing where the other had come from. Inuyasha didn't have time to ponder the mystery long though, when the demon pushed him back and attacked in kind instead of taking the defensive like he'd assumed the foe would do.

In a series of spins, twirls, and lashes that were nearly too fast to track he'd cut Inuyasha in both his upper arms twice, across his stomach three times and put a deep gash in his upper left thigh. With the last blow Inuyasha stumbled and dropped Tetsusaiga when the outside of his hand was sliced. In the next moment he found himself dangling in the air with the demon's right fist clutched around his neck.

Inuyasha gurgled as his air flow was drastically cut off.

"NO! STOP IT!"

Kagome gasped at the end of her scream when a white blur crossed her vision. In the next instant the demon stood with his back ramrod straight, chin in the air, and the sharp tip of Tokijin pressed, none to gently, at his throat. Inuyasha was a gasping heap on the floor being blocked by his brother.

A stunned silence filled the room as everyone took in the unimaginable: Sesshoumaru was protecting Inuyasha.

"You will not kill the hanyou, demon," everyone's mouths fell open then. "His death belongs to me and me alone."

The demon lifted a brow, but said nothing as he tried to comprehend this new turn of events.

Kagome and the rest shut their mouths and rolled their eyes as they exchanged knowing looks. They knew it was a little too good to be true.

The demon brought one slender finger up and silently moved the sword tip away from his throat as he lowered his gaze to look at the demon lord before him. He'd been observing the Taiyoukai since he'd entered the castle with the others and had come under the impression that the proud lord did not care for the hanyou much, if not at all. So why was he protecting him now? Did he truly seek the hanyou's death? Weren't they family? He thought about putting these questions to the taiyoukai, but he doubted the lord would answer. No, he had a much better way of finding out the answers he wanted. After all, just as ningens were prey to their own emotions, demons were prey to their own sense of superiority.

He was going to enjoy this.

His eyes began to glow with an iridescent light. Slowly and methodically he tried to probe the taiyoukai's mind. Carefully he reached out to weave his power around the lord; quietly winding his way into his mind to coax the demon into doing his bidding, as he stood before the demon lord. He brushed against a part of the lord's mind and saw something flash in the golden orbs of the youkai, but it was gone too quickly for him to identify. Interesting. He made a silent promise to himself to come back and find out just what that was all about. He kept up his steady pull on the mind of the lord before him and grinned wickedly inside. He knew the others wouldn't know what hit them when he had the lord on his side. With the love of her heart beside him, he knew it was only a matter of time before he had the miko in his clutches and then he would get what he wanted from her.

He would be ready for the full moon that was slated to arrive tomorrow.

Sesshoumaru watched impassively as the demon's eyes changed. He didn't know what he was up to and didn't particularly care. All he knew is that this demon held more power within him then any he'd come across before and there was no way the hanyou would ultimately win in a battle with him. Not that he actually cared whether Inuyasha died, but he wouldn't allow the dead priestess to kill him and he wasn't going to allow this demon to, either. Inuyasha would die by his hand and no others.

He held Tokijin steady as the demon's finger sat against its point. Sesshoumaru tensed slightly when he felt something pressing on his mind. Almost like a storm cloud had settled over him and was slowly trying to seep inside. When he felt a pressure brush against his memories realization hit him as he focused his vision on the demon. He couldn't believe this demon's audacity. That he would dare to intrude upon this Sesshoumaru's mind and memories! They were none of his concern. A formidable adversary, but he would pay for his transgression.

'_Look at me Sesshoumaru.'_

Sesshoumaru focused his attention on the demon giving him an unreadable look.

'_Yes. Good. You do not want to fight me. I am not your enemy. No, the one behind you on the floor is who you wish to fight. To kill. Do it!'_

Sesshoumaru listened to the voice while at the same time paying it no heed. He had stayed still so he could find out what the demon was up to, but obviously he was after him killing Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was no one's puppet. He turned his head to look down at Inuyasha, who had regained his feet, but was still clutching at his throat. Yes he would kill the hanyou, but on his own terms and in his own time. He was no one's lackey.

'_Yes, look at him. You want to kill him. Do so, and he will no longer bother you again. You shall stand with me.'_

It was a good thing his father had taught him how to protect his mind from prey. "_With a strong awareness of one self and understanding of ones own mind it is easy to build a block from those who have powers of mind control, my son. It is something I insist you learn and master."—_His father's voice came to him as he remembered a long forgotten moment, though the lesson had not been lost.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze back on to the demon. He figured he might as well bring this part of the game to an end now. Since the demon had no hope of controlling him. He lifted one finely arched brow at the demon in a silent question. He lowered Tokijin, the sharp point facing the floor. He would have laughed at the look on the demon's face as he realized his little trick wasn't working if he was prone to such displays. Did the demon really believe it would be so easy to control him? Insulting!

The demon tensed when it slowly dawned on him that his mind control wasn't working on the taiyoukai. He narrowed his eyes in rage as he stared at the beautiful passive face of the inu-youkai. He had been sure the demon was listening to his every command. His eyes began to glow again as he tried to enter Sesshoumaru's mind once more, but this time the taiyoukai wasn't having it. No matter how he probed or how hard he could not get back in!

He growled in frustration and hit at the demon lord's mind again. He figured the taiyoukai didn't care for it that time, because next thing he knew the demon was right in front of him with a clawed hand wrapped around his throat and his own feet dangling in mid air. He'd never seen him move! He couldn't help noting the irony of the situation: he'd just had the hanyou in the same position that he was now being held in. Pathetic, really.

Sesshoumaru had felt the demon trying to enter his mind again and at first he thought the demon would show some common sense and drop that particular line of attack when he learned it hadn't worked the first time. Instead, he'd tried again and kept trying. His disrespect had quickly annoyed Sesshoumaru to the point of him needing to show the demon just what he thought about his insolence. He quickly seized the demon by his throat and lifted him from the floor.

He watched as his own face twisted with suppressed hatred. He had no idea why the demon chose to look like him, and he really didn't care why, but he did find it interesting that he'd even copied the markings that told his rank and house. When the silver eyes of the demon began to glow for a third time he dropped his train of thought and immediately tightened his grip on the demon's throat. His hand glowed with a green light as he let his poison seep through his claws.

The demon winced as he felt the burning of the taiyoukai's acid touch his skin. He didn't stop what he was doing though. If he couldn't control the demon lord he'd control the other one. Either way he'd get what he wanted and get the inu-youkai off of him. He'd seen the way the lord had been studying his face… well the face he'd chosen. Briefly he wondered if the youkai found it unnerving staring into his own face, then after one look into the inu lord's frank gaze he doubted there was much out there that could unnerve the stoic being.

Sesshoumaru was about to spread more of his acid when he felt a disturbance coming from behind him. He heard the arc of the sword long before it was anywhere near him. Releasing the demon he quickly moved to his left and turned to see who was foolish enough to attack him from behind. Inuyasha. He lifted a brow thoughtfully as he took in the sight of a heavily breathing Inuyasha clutching Tetsusaiga tightly in his fist. Sesshoumaru kept his face neutral as his eyes locked with the similar ones of Inuyasha. He noticed the hanyou's pupils were severely dilated. There was barely any gold to speak of, just a slither around the black.

Sesshoumaru calmly dodged as Inuyasha kept attacking him. He observed that Inuyasha was fighting with force and no finesse or skill to be seen. It was almost like a crazed animal attacking an enemy for sport. He really didn't have time for this! Sesshoumaru dodged right to get out of the way of another blow, then he had to back up. He waited patiently for his moment, eyes gleaming, and then he moved with an unseen speed as he with drew Tokijin from its scabbard and with three strikes and a twist of his wrist, he sent Tetsusaiga flying through the air to land point down in the paneled floor.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the demon standing a distance away, eyes still glowing and a smug grin on his face. Sesshoumaru understood what was happening now. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized it sooner! He knew the demon was working his mind control, but it hadn't occurred to him that he'd moved on to another person when he couldn't get it to work on him. It would seem once again someone was playing with the hanyou's mind. Sesshoumaru wasn't having it! Did this demon's tricks have no boundaries?

He would not let someone manipulate him into doing their work for them.

With a swift kick to Inuyasha's chest, using the momentum from the kick he spun around in mid air and threw his arm out and sent Tokijin flying. No sooner had the demonic sword landed, in the wall not an inch away from the demon's cheek, was Sesshoumaru across the room and directly in front of him.

"You test my patience demon. Most would not find it a wise move," he said quietly to the face that was a replica of his own.

The demon had been expecting an attack to come from the lord the moment he realized that the hanyou was under his power. He had not expected such a severe attack. His eyes cut to the blade that was extremely close to his face, but he did not try to move or get away. In preference for the expected attack he had already turn his sights away from the hanyou and on to another; one who the taiyoukai, he doubted, would not be willing to risk so easily. No matter how fast or powerful this demon lord was he was no match for him. In the end, the power of the Shikon no Tama would be his and he'd decided that he'd keep the taiyoukai for himself as well. Perhaps he'd found a new host body, though he would miss the child, her body was no match for the lithe, muscular form of the Lord of the Western Lands.

He nearly licked his lips in anticipation.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru's attention immediately left the demon when he heard the gentle call of his name from a familiar voice.

His eyes quickly searched out the miko and stilled when he located her hunched form on the ground. She was clutching her head and whimpering as if she was in intense pain while the taijiya and the houshi knelt on either side of her. Without a second look for the entity, he grabbed Tokijin's hilt and pulled it from the wall as he made his way over to the hunched figure on the floor.

He came to a stop in front of her as he stared down at her bent head.

"Kagome."

She didn't respond. In truth, she could barely hear anything through the pain in her head.

At one moment she'd been standing, transfixed, as she watched Sesshoumaru first battle with the enemy and then with Inuyasha. She could tell there was something wrong with Inuyasha; she'd known the moment he'd moved to grab Tetsusaiga as if there wasn't any pain going through his body. Inuyasha had ignored injuries before, countless times, but somehow this was different. His movement this time was stilted and almost mechanical; it was like he didn't even _know_ he was injured. That he was somehow being controlled. When she had thought to call a warning out to Sesshoumaru it had seemed as if he'd already known. The way he kept dodging all of Inuyasha's attacks and not fighting back had made her think Sesshoumaru knew what was going on. Then he had attacked, but the attack was such a weak one compared to what he would usually do to his brother, Kagome had been sure he knew something was a amiss.

Then it had begun.

A sharp piercing pain had lanced through her head causing her to drop to her knees with its suddenness. A cloudy feeling had come over her brain causing her to feel a bit disoriented as images began to swim in front of her eyes. She had called out to the first name she thought of for help. Images that were so out of focus that there appeared to be two or more of the images transposed over one another.

She'd blinked in confusion when an image of her mother in the kitchen had come into her mind and began to speak with her.

'_Oh sweetheart, why do you do this to yourself? This is not your fight anymore. You've put right your mistake, now let someone else deal with the jewel. Com home, honey.' _

Kagome gave her mother a funny look. Why was she saying that to her? Her mother knew that without the jewel she couldn't go through the well, because then she would never be able to go back, but every time she opened her mouth to ask her mom just that question another wave of pain would pierce her head. She could barely hold a thought in her head much less express it.

_'Go home, Kagome. You're no longer needed here. Just leave the jewel to us. Go home!'_ Tears sprang to her eyes as the image of her mother changed to the image of her best friend standing beside the well with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Inuyasha…" she tried to ask him why, but she couldn't get the question out. Kagome didn't even know she'd spoken his name. Her mind was in a whirlwind of pain and sadness. She couldn't believe Inuyasha would tell her to go away. Okay, so maybe he didn't need her anymore, but didn't he at least _want _her around? Weren't they friends? Why would he say that to her?

'_It's time for you to go home now, Kagome,' said the taijiya. 'This isn't your time. It's time you left.'_ Her friend materialized in a seated position on the ground beside the well, wearing her pink and lavender kimono, as she looked up at her.

Sango too! What? Did they only want her around to help find the shards? Was everything else a lie? She knew that most of the time they had to rescue her, but she'd learned to protect herself after awhile. She'd learned how to fight with a dagger as well as a katana and she was much better with her bow and arrows. She barely ever missed a target now! She didn't want to leave them. Yes, she wanted to go home and see her family, but she didn't want to stay away. Didn't they know that Shippou, Miroku, and they were here family too, now?

Had she been wrong about them?

Part of Kagome knew that what she was seeing and hearing wasn't real, but the severe pain in her head and the hurt she was feeling at the false words was making it very difficult for the truth to get through. So, what she would have known under any other circumstances as a lie was being treated as a heartfelt truth.

'_Go home, miko.'_ Kagome's heart nearly stopped when the next image spoke. Sesshoumaru. _'This is not your world. You are not meant to be here. Leave.'_

Wrong. Whatever or whoever was in her head had made a mistake and with that little slip they allowed Kagome's mind to see truth from lie. She knew Sesshoumaru still had no idea she came from another time. Oh, she knew he thought she was from a different land, probably believed she came from across the ocean, but she knew he had no idea about the well or that she came from another time. All he knew is that she needed the jewel to return.

"Kagome? Are you all right nee-chan?" called Sango in worry. Her friend was still holding on to her head, but she was no longer whimpering in pain.

"Lady Kagome can you hear us?" asked Miroku from the miko's other side.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the young woman. He'd been about to lift her up when he'd heard her call out for his brother. For some reason the thought of her calling for Inuyasha had stopped his movements. Now he wasn't sure what to do, but he wasn't ready to leave her. He'd told her he would protect her and he would keep his word. His sense of honor would not allow for any other option.

Kagome could hear her friends calling her name, though it sounded like they were calling her from the other side of a long tunnel. Slowly she was remembering what had been happening before she'd felt the pain in her head. She knew that the demon was somehow causing her pain. She tried to open her eyes. Everything was so bright, she blinked, but nothing changed. If anything, they became worse as she shook her head to clear her vision a bit. It didn't work. The pain in her head had intensified and was causing her vision to blur. She could see three pairs of the same feet in front of her. She knew those feet anywhere.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered as she reached for him.

She grabbed a hold of his pants leg. The white fabric was smooth to the touch as she fisted it and used the leverage to pull herself towards him. He had to help her. She needed him to make the demon stop.

Sesshoumaru bent to help her up. He didn't want to, but he couldn't deny the plea he heard in her voice. He could still hear her calling out for the hanyou in his mind.

Kagome clutched tightly to his clothing when she was on her feet. She didn't even flinch when she scraped her cheek on his armor as she leaned her head against him; she was so happy to be near him. She sighed when she felt his arms go around her and felt the armor disappear from beneath her head.

"Sesshoumaru help me. He's in-- AHH!" she tried to get his help when the pain grew dramatically.

"Kagome." He could feel that she was in a lot of pain. More than she was a moment ago.

He looked into her eyes and immediately saw what the problem was. Apparently their guest had decided to up the stakes. He recognized the dilated and glazed look. It was the same as the one Inuyasha had earlier.

Just then Inuyasha came to stand beside him. His eyes were back to normal and he had Tetsusaiga at his side.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Kagome?"

"We don't know," said Sango with a shake of her head. "Are you all right Inuyasha?"

"I'll live," he grimaced as he cut a menacing look towards the demon still standing near the wall, but was now facing them. His eyes were still glowing.

"Watch her," said Sesshoumaru as he handed the miko over to the monk. His eyes glowed with a dangerous light as he turned to regard the demon. In the next instant he was across the room with Tokijin pressed to the demon's throat once more. His eyes were now a blood red.

The demon couldn't believe he had fallen for the same move twice. The taiyoukai was no faster then himself.

"Release her," spoke Sesshoumaru in a silky voice, but deadly in its intent. "I will not ask again."

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku exchanged looks as an identical feeling of dread went down their spines. They knew what that look in Sesshoumaru's eyes meant; he would not hesitate to sever the demon's head from its body. The Lord of the West did not make idle threats.

"I don't recall you asking," responded the demon. He immediately went still when he felt the sharp edge of the blade press into his flesh. "Are you sure you want to do that Lord Sesshoumaru? I can still pop her brain like that of an arrow piercing a sack of air."

The mental image his words brought up did not ease his anger. Nope. It just pissed him off. A royally pissed Sesshoumaru was not a comforting sight. Sesshoumaru had never felt anger this strong before. It was puzzling that the thought of the miko being hurt by this demon brought such a strong a reaction from him. He didn't even think he was that angry when his mother and sisters were killed. Granted he didn't have the closest relationship with his mother, but he had been angry on her behalf and went for his revenge. He did not like this. Anger clouded the judgment he knew and that was why he usually didn't submit to it.

Truth was, besides Rin he hadn't cared about anyone or anything to cause him to be truly angry. Except for now with the miko… and even Inuyasha had caused such anger if he were to be honest.

He froze and blinked.

'_He cared? About the miko and the pup?' _He already knew he felt a strong affection toward the miko; he had decided to keep her after all. But the hanyou? He needed to think on this, but as his eyes focused on the smug demon before him, he knew it wasn't the time or place for such contemplations. Sesshoumaru could tell by the look on the demon's face that he was feeling superior over something. Methodically he pushed his anger to the side and assessed the situation logically. Fact was the demon would not kill the miko. At least not yet; he still needed her. She was the reason he was here, was it not? So his earlier threat was just that; a threat.

_He_ was not.

"You need her," he said as he pressed Tokijin closer, breaking the skin and causing the demon's black blood to flow, "the same can not be said for you from me."

The demon's eyes widened then. He had not anticipated that reaction. He had figured that the demon lord cared so much he would let his anger guide his actions and not his brain. The sting of the demon blade was acute and not entirely unexpected. The demon entity knew he could easily extract himself from the lord's hold without causing injury to himself, but he did not want to tip his hand just yet. '_Let's allow the young lord his illusions for now.' _He would continue to play the game a little longer.

"Yes I do," he agreed graciously as he watched the demon's face closely waiting to see his reaction to his next words. He wondered if he would catch it. The lord was very good at hiding his emotions. "But, I do not need all of her. What I want is innate to her. Her mind is not necessary. But, tell me my lord. Can you say the same? That you do not require all of her?"

Just to add more effect to his words he decided to add a bit more pressure to the priestess's mind causing her to eventually cry out with the pain. He watched as Sesshounaru's head turned quickly in the direction of the miko. He couldn't have planned it better if he'd tried. At the moment he saw the lord's attention was no longer on him he struck.

With a move too swift to catch and counter he knocked Tokijin away from his neck with one hand as he slammed a fist into the demon's chest sending him flying back across the room into the opposite wall. A huge body print was in the wall where he'd impacted he noticed as he watched the lord's body slide to the floor. He was impressed; the inu-youkai had kept a hold of his sword.

"SESSHOUMARU!" cried out the taijiya as Inuyasha and the monk exchanged worried looks.

Sesshoumaru sat stunned on the floor. Tokijin's hilt was still clutched tight in his fist. His otou-san had taught him to never let go of his weapon in battle. It could easily be the deciding factor in any fight. Sesshoumaru wasn't hurt; he was in a mild state of shock though. He'd known it wasn't a good idea to take his attention off of his opponent, but did anyway. He would have taken the opportunity as well if he was in the demon's position. What surprised him was the power behind the attack. He'd known the demon was stronger then he was letting on, just as he was doing, but he had not expected so _much_ power. The strength of the hit had broken his armor completely in half and that was from the force of the demon's punch alone. He knew, because he'd felt his armor break before he'd hit the wall. If it weren't for the chest guard he knew he would have undoubtedly sustained injury from the attack. He looked up then.

Their eyes connected instantly.

The demon had been waiting for the Lord of the West to look up and the moment he did he didn't waste any time launching his next attack. He immediately burrowed into the demon's head and instead of trying to look around like before he sent the same pain through his head as he was still giving the miko; just stronger.

No one refused him. No one.

Kagome, though she couldn't keep her eyes open for long moments, had watched everything that was happening around her and between the two demons. So, she was immediately aware when the demon was about to cause her more pain. She'd gritted her teeth and tried to take it in silence since she could no longer fight it. She knew from his words he was trying to use her against Sesshoumaru. Since he knew that such a thing was possible, she figured the demon had been watching all of them over the past few days closely, so she tried her hardest to not bring any attention to herself. She clutched tightly to Miroku's arm as her other hand flew to her head. Kagome knew she was digging her nails into the houshi's arm causing him a lot of discomfort and was thankful he didn't say anything about it; understanding that she didn't want to cause anymore attention. She'd bitten into her bottom lip in an attempt to force herself to stay quiet.

She'd been sending the monk a silent thank you for taking the pain in silence when the pain had intensified to an extent that sent an involuntary cry from her bleeding mouth. Kagome knew the instant Sesshoumaru's eyes had fallen on her. She'd opened her eyes in a silent bid to tell him she was fine, but the moment their eyes connected she'd known his attention had already been on her. Seeing the anger in his eyes on her behalf she'd shut her own to hide the pain she knew he was reading in them. In doing that, she missed what had come next, but her eyes had flew open at Sango's cry and immediately searched for the demon her friend had cried out for. That's when she'd seen his body slide down the wall and come to a stop. She saw that his armor had been broken from the impact and hoped he was all right.

Her chin fell again as the pain continued to surge through her mind. She stood draped between Miroku and Sango. The taijiya's arm was around her waist with the houshi's. She couldn't help thinking how close the monk's arm was to her behind yet he was not taking the opportunity. Kagome would have laughed at the silly thought if she had the energy to do so, but she barely had the energy to stand, much less show any mirth at the situation.

She froze when she heard the hoarse growl of pain and anger that came to her ears. There were only two people around her who growled and she knew that the sound hadn't come from Inuyasha who standing in front of her and a little to the right. She knew he was trying to block her from seeing what was going on just as much as he was trying to block the demon from seeing her, but she could still see since he wasn't exactly positioned right to block her vision.

Kagome eyes came to rest on her love and she, for the first time, forgot about her own pain as she saw his. He was clutching desperately to his head and she could tell the hurt he was in, but she stared in amazement at the depth of anger he was aiming at the demon. He still looked capable of killing the demon if he so desired. The white of his eyes had become a blood red and the irises a deep blue. She knew what that look meant, but she knew he wouldn't transform inside the castle. The force of the magic and his true size would bring the building down on top of them. He cared more than he would ever willingly admit. She wondered briefly if he showed no feelings because he thought if he didn't he would care too much? She'd never thought of the situation that way. If it was true, she wondered who had told him he cared too much.

Her mind came back to the current situation when she heard another growl. The pain in her head had reasserted itself then as well. Kagome nearly closed her eyes again, but popped them back open when she saw Sesshoumaru's right hand, the one holding Tokijin, shake slightly. The pain was starting to get to him and she wondered just how bad the demon was making it for that to happen. Just the thought made her angry. She felt her power surging through her in angry waves and focused her eyes on the demon, which still had his eyes trained on the taiyoukai. She could see from the corner of her eyes that Sesshoumaru had gained his feet and stood facing the demon. Her eyes began to glow with a fuchsia light as her power grew. She would not allow that thing to hurt her taiyoukai.

Kagome released the houshi's arm as she took a step forward, when he and Sango tried to stop her she gave them a look and shook her head for them to leave her be. Seeing the glow in her eyes they relented and seeing she would have no more trouble from her two friends she turned to Inuyasha and touched him lightly on the shoulder for him to let her pass. She didn't have time to waste for she had no idea how long she could hold the pain in her head back and needed to get over there to help Sesshoumaru while she could.

Inuyasha turned when he felt the light touch and froze. He saw the power emanating from her eyes and decided to let her have her way. As if he could stop her when she was like that, short of knocking her out, anyway. He watched as she silently moved passed him as he stepped to the side. He'd never seen her move with such grace and power. For a moment, he could see just how powerful she would one day become and felt a flash of pride that she was one of his friends; the closest person to family he had, even more so then his true family. She walked over to Sesshoumaru and stood in front of him. Inuyasha watched as they stared down at one another and for the first time he could see the love between them that was so obvious to anyone who chose to look for it.

Kagome stared up at the taiyoukai, eyes blazing with power, as she reached up to place a hand against his cheek.

With a touch of her hand Sesshoumaru felt the pain in his head lessen dramatically. He could now hear himself think and the fog that had seemed to settle over his brain had dissipated. Sesshoumaru watched her give him a little smile before she turned her back on him and faced the demon.

The demon stared at the miko and saw the power coming from her in waves. He licked his lips in anticipation; he'd never seen a more desirable sight. Her long hair had come down from the strength of her power and was swimming in the currents of said power. She was desirable on more then one level. Maybe he'd keep her after he was finished with his business after all.

"You will stop," she said quietly as she raised her right hand up, palm forwards and fingers spread, as she stared him down. Her hand glowed brightly with her power and with just a slight widening of her eyes fired a large ray of power at him.

He slammed hard against the wall at his back as he felt a sharp pain run down his spine and fire along his sides. One of his ribs had broken from the impact. Her attack was the first one to cause him true injury all night. Kami-sama he wanted that power! Even now, he could feel the jewel hidden in his breast pocket reacting to her. He would have the jewel, but first he needed the power from the miko that the jewel had chosen as its True Guardian… and he had to get it before the jewel made it permanent or all would be lost to him.

Kagome could feel the power the demon held over Sesshoumaru stop as she held the demon pinned to the wall with a large arrow of purification power through his chest. She watched as the demons' head slowly lifted from its chest, where it had fallen, to look at her.

Once again their eyes locked. Silver meeting fuchsia in a silent battle of wills.

"Keep the taiyoukai miko," his eyes cut to the other four occupants in the room before coming back to hers, "There is more than one way pluck a chicken."

'_It's to 'skin a cat' you baka!_' she frowned to herself. Kagome saw where his eyes had strayed. She wasn't fooled though, she knew he had done it to see how far she could spread her power and still hold enough to protect herself. His mistake was that he believed she would protect herself. She too knew that he would hurt her, but he wouldn't kill her because he still needed her. And she meant to use that knowledge for as long as she could.

She raised her other hand then and using her power erected a shield with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha on one side and Sesshoumaru, her and the demon on the other.

The demon started laughing then, but grunted when the large arrow started to press farther in him causing more pain.

"Nice, miko," he grated out as he stared at her. He shot a beam of power at the shield and his eyes widen when the beam was sucked in and seemed to add its power to the shield. That was new, he blinked. He hadn't thought she could do that. Her shield was made of pure light power, his powers of darkness should not be able to aide her. He looked at her in wonder.

Kagome caught his confused look and lifted an arched brow at him. So, it seemed she knew something he did not. Interesting. She decided to enlighten him.

"Your power is neither good nor evil, demon. Only your intentions are. This leads me to believe that some, if not most, of the power you possess did not always belong to you. Tell me, who was it you stole the power you have from?" her voice was serene as she spoke calmly to him.

Sesshoumaru blinked at this revelation. He had not imagined that the demon was fighting with stolen power.

The others exchanged anxious looks, the barrier kept the demon's power out but, it did not keep them from seeing or hearing what was going on. They also hadn't thought of the demon's power not being his own, but now that Miroku thought about it, it did help explain why something that seemed to hold so much aggression towards them didn't seem to emanate any evil vibes. It explained why the power he'd been sensing these past few days didn't feel good or evil, there must be an equal amount of both in him… but, why could he not sense anything from the demon personally? That still puzzled him and from the looks of it, it confused everyone else too. Inuyasha had a deep frown on his head like he was trying to solve the great question about the chicken and the egg all on his own and was lacking the resources to do it.

"Many have… contributed to my greatness," he shrugged. "They no longer need it where they are anyway."

His conceit was disgusting. Kagome vowed she'd never call or think of Sesshoumaru as conceited again. The demon across from her held the monopoly on that certain characteristic, besides there was a difference between arrogance and conceit.

She narrowed her eyes at the demon with a frown then repeated her earlier question. "What are you?"

"What am I? You really want to know?" at her slight nod he continued, deciding to appease her curiosity, something he normally would not have done, "To answer your first question: who am I? I do not recall my true name. It has long since been forgotten with the passage of time. Long years have I been roaming this world miko, plenty of time to nurture a true hate for all things living. For all things that are, what I can never be again."

"You are dead," she breathed aloud.

"Yes, for many centuries now," he replied though he knew she had not asked a question. "As for what I am; I am the Obake. I'm sure your friends have heard of me. I am more commonly called Bakemono or Bake. Ah, I see your lord _has_ heard of me. Isn't that nice?"

Kagome turned to look over her shoulder and stared at the stunned look on Sesshoumaru's face. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and blinked twice just to be sure. She turned to look at her friends and saw identical looks of surprise and disbelief on their faces. Her eyes connected with Sango's and saw a fear in chocolate eyes that she hadn't seen since the days Kohaku was being controlled by Naraku. She turned back to the demon then.

"I see you haven't heard of me. Somehow, I'm not surprised at that. While it stands to reason that you _should_ have heard of me, I still had a feeling you didn't. There is a feeling about you that I do not sense from the others present and that, mixed with your odd style of clothing, leads me to believe you are not from here." He cocked an eyebrow at her as he dragged his eyes from the top of her head to her feet and back up again. "In all my travels and all my years, which are extensive I assure you, I have not ever encountered one such as yourself. Which make me think that perhaps you are from a time yet to come? Am I right?" his eyes gleamed knowingly. He wondered if he was right and she was, somehow, from the future.

Kagome stiffened slightly, but said nothing. There was no way she was going to confirm what he asked when she hadn't even told Sesshoumaru yet. What did he think she was, stupid?

"What's a Bake?"

"He is a demon who changes his form with every kill and with every change becomes more powerful. Some say that power comes from the victim it kills, that even the most menial demon can give him a great amount of power for he can take their life force if he desires. Neither Human nor demon is spared," came the reply from behind her.

Kagome wanted to turn around and look at him, but she didn't want to see the question in his eyes she knew was there. They were going to have a lot to talk about by the time this was over… if she lived. She focused back on the demon just in time to see his eyes cut to Inuyasha and the rest again. Kagome waited for his eyes to come back to her.

"You will leave them alone." She lowered her hand after making the shield wrap her friends in a large sphere so they were protected from all sides. Just in case.

"I told you once miko, give me what I want and you need not concern yourself with their welfare."

She nodded at the reminder of words that had echoed in her head earlier. She had not paid much attention to it at the time.

"And what, _exactly_ is it, you want from me?"

"What else? Power. I want your power and I want _its_ power." He grinned at her as he looked her up and down once more, "And anything else we can discuss later."

She took an involuntary step back and away from the demon and the, decidedly, unsavory look he'd just given her. She felt a comforting arm slide around her waist from behind and sighed at the feel of it.

"Power and the jewel is all we will ever need to discuss."

He decided not to address that statement. He remained quiet as he regarded her.

"Fix this for me," he brought out the jewel again. It was slightly pulsing as it sat in his palm. He figured being so close to the miko's powers was causing it to react the way it was. "Purify it and show me how to obtain its true power, not that menial slice of power that others have tapped into, but _all_ of it and I will leave all your friends exactly as you know them."

Kagome stared at him. What did he mean by 'true power'? If it wasn't the power of the jewel that others have used before, then what was it? And why did he think she could access it where others before her couldn't? He wanted her to do something to ensure the lives of her friends and she didn't even know if it was something she could do. Kami-sama she knew how to get herself into the strangest predicaments. And she said Inuyasha was a magnet for trouble!

She turned in Sesshoumaru's arm then to look at him. She needed to know what he thought of the Obake's proposal.

Sesshoumaru stared down into deep blue eyes and saw the fear and worry there. He remembered that look. She had the same look on her face when dealing with the tree and the village all those days ago. She was afraid she couldn't do whatever it was the demon wanted from her. He understood her fear; the demon, if the stories were true, was very powerful, even more so then they'd seen so far. He was a demon that was obsessed with power and if he went through all this to get the 'true power' of the jewel then he figured that power must be very extensive indeed… and strongly protected. He didn't like it.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"It is dangerous Kagome," he could see that she wanted to do it, at least to purify the jewel. So, he wanted her to be sure of the risks involved, "and he is no mere demon. He has yet to show the extent of his power."

"I know he could have broken free from that energy arrow a while ago, but I need to purify the jewel. It is my responsibility and until it falls to another I have to do what I can for it."

He saw the conviction in her eyes. She would do what she felt she had to and he would protect her to the best of his ability. He reached inside his shirt and pulled out the item that he'd recently figured out was given to him to give to her.

Kagome looked down at his out stretched palm. She stared at the beautiful dagger sitting there. The hilt looked to be made of pure gold and had a beautiful design of a young maiden standing in the sun… no _moon_… standing in the moonlight. There was a large, beautiful sapphire at the base of the hilt. The blade was not very long but looked to be very sharp. It was beautiful and she told him so.

"Take it." He watched as she grabbed the blade by its hilt and removed it from his hand. "Do what you will."

She closed her eyes and released a breath. She knew he was telling her he would not let her do it alone. As long as she knew he was with her, she knew she could do anything. She opened her eyes and smiled at him before pressing her face into his chest. "I love you," Kagome whispered the three words into his chess; she knew he would hear her while no one else could; than she breathed in his scent and held it for a moment. She felt the smooth pad of his thumb glide along her left cheek as he cupped her face before she stood back away from him. She turned to the rest of the group and walked over to them, never looking back, bringing down the shield in the process.

"Kagome you're not going to do this are you?" said Sango pleadingly.

She looked at her friend and sighed.

"What choice do I have Sango? I must purify the jewel. It's calling for me to do it and as for the rest… I don't know." She looked away from them then. "Like I said; what choice do I have?"

"WHAT CHOICE DO YOU HAVE?" yelled Inuyasha with a mixture of anger and frustration that stemmed from a fear he hadn't felt in a very long time. "YOU COULD SAY NO DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL KAGOME!"

Kagome sighed. She understood his fear and anger at her, but she couldn't see any other way around it. She'd purify the jewel and see what the bake would do next. Kagome didn't know what to do after that anyway.

She knelt down in front of them and used the dagger to prick her finger just enough for a drop of her blood to show then sheathed the blade in its cover and put it in her back pocket. Calling up a protection spell using her blood, she let the drop fall to the floor and watched as a red shield grew up around them once more and then disappeared. She was glad she'd already done the opening spell for the Blood Ritual Spells all ready.

They all blinked at the red orb around them then blinked again when it was gone. Did the spell work, they all wondered for a moment. Miroku tentatively reached a hand out and started when his palm ran into an invisible wall. It had worked. He wasn't surprised; Kagome was far more powerful then she imagined. He had a feeling she was going to find out just how powerful she was before this whole business was over.

"Kagome…"

"I have to," she said answering the monk's unasked question. She stood and looked them all in the eyes. She saw worry, fear, anger, and understanding. She smiled down at Kirara then looked back up at them. "You know I need the jewel as well."

They knew what she meant. She needed the jewel if she ever planned to go back home. More specifically if she wanted to return to them after going back home to the future. They all nodded in resignation.

Kagome smiled at them all then turned towards the demon. She walked over to him and held her hand out to him. There was nothing more to say.

He placed the jewel in her hand and watched in fascination as, with just the slightest touch of her skin, the jewel began to purify. It had taken him over a week to taint the jewel completely and it looked like within a matter of moments all his hard work would be undone. She really was the True Guardian. His eyes glowed with the joy of it all!

Kagome closed her palm over the jewel and sent the healing power it needed through it. She could feel the jewel sending back its own power in thanks, but frowned for a moment when she felt something strange, but it was gone before she could explore it more. After a few moments she could see the pink rays of the jewel coming from between her balled fingers. It was finished. The jewel was complete and purified again.

She opened her palm so everyone could see the, now purified, Shikon no Tama. She looked up and right into the eyes of the Obake.

The moment her eyes met his he sent a current of power at her and the jewel. Now was his chance. While she was connected to the jewel he would drain her of her power and that way find how she was connected to the Shikon.

Kagome cried out as the power hit her. Her hand involuntarily closed around the jewel as she fell to the floor in excruciating pain. She could feel her energy and power draining away from her and she had a feeling he was trying to take her power. Kagome bit her lip as she tried to keep from screaming out as her back arched from the pain.

Sesshoumaru immediately moved forward when she hit the ground, but couldn't get close to her because of the currents of power engulfing her and the jewel. He turned towards the demon then, eyes bleeding red, and moved to attack the one causing his miko pain. He knew the demon wasn't to be trusted, but even he hadn't seen or sensed the attack until it was too late. The demon had to be very powerful to conceal that much power from detection. He swung Tokijin at the demon's head in one swift stroke, but the demon dodged it with a duck and brought up his own sword. He didn't know where the other sword came from, and didn't stop to think about.

The room was filled with the sound of clanging metal as the two demons fought. Soon the Obake pulled out another sword and the sound of clashing metal grew exponentially. They were like a blur as they moved towards and away from each other, on the ground and in the air, in a deadly dance. Neither paid attention to the miko in agony on the floor, but everyone in the room knew the demon, even while fighting the taiyoukai, was still concentrating his attack on her.

Then all of sudden a blue light came from the middle of the miko's chest and the clashing in the room stopped as both demon's turned to look at her. The light grew until it engulfed her entire form. As the light grew in size it also grew in brightness and intensity until it looked and felt like the very sun was in the room with them.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A piercing scream rang out through the room and then the light and the unbearable heat was gone faster then it had come. Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Inuyasha all surged forward towards their fallen friend. They all tried not to panic when they couldn't sense her aura anymore.

Kagome's aura was always able to be felt; it was so pure and light.

Miroku knelt down on one side of the miko with Sango beside him and Inuyasha on Kagome's other side. Sesshoumaru stood behind the miko's head with a transformed Kirara on his left.

The neko nuzzled the girls head and gave a small whimper. She could not smell any life coming from the miko.

Miroku touched a hand to the miko's throat and was about to reassure his friends when he felt the warmth coming from her body when he froze. He felt no movement from her skin. He quickly moved his head closer to the miko's face and paled slightly when he felt no air coming from her slightly parted lips. She wasn't breathing. Miroku moved his head to rest on her chest, in one last grasp at hope, then shut his eyes at would he found. He stayed that way for a moment, the silence ringing in his ears. He didn't want to tell the rest, because to tell them would mean believing it and he wasn't ready to believe it.

Kagome was dead.

"Miroku?" Sango's voice came quietly to him; almost as if from far away, his head swam so much. "Will she be alright, Miroku?"

'_No Sango, she won't be alright. She'll never be alright again,' _he thought with heaviness in his heart and mind that was nearly unbearable. How was he supposed to tell them? How was he supposed to tell Inuyasha Kagome was dead? Sesshoumaru? Granted, if they hadn't figured it out on their own all ready.

Miroku slowly sat up his head bowed and stared at the peaceful face of the miko. No one realized that the fact that he, Sango, Inuyasha and Kirara being able to move from behind the shield was a telling action.

And no one noticed the fact the Shikon no Tama, in all its purity, was no longer in the miko's hand that lay open at her side.

"She's dead," he whispered. "He has killed her."

The room was completely quiet for a moment then as everyone tried to process the unwelcome words in their own way.

Inuyasha stood to his feet finally and both he and Sesshoumaru turned their gazes on the demon in the air. Identical looks of blood red rage in their eyes.

"What the hell did you do!" said Inuyasha in a voice so deadly you had no doubt that he was the son of the late Inu-Lord of the West and the brother of the current one.

The Obake gave the brothers an evil grin to hide his frown. He knew they believed he killed the miko. He hadn't expected this. Something was wrong, he knew. If the miko was the True Guardian, and he believed she was_—'no one else could have purified the jewel so quickly. Not even the legendary Midoriko could have undone what I had done in so short a time'_—then there was no way he could have killed her so easily. There had to be much more power in her then that! Something foul was going on in that room… and it wasn't him. This was not apart of his plans!

Someone else had killed the priestess.

o0o

**Please direct all flames and death threats to my wonderful and lovely beta Wendy. She is offering a reward for the most creative and threatening… Any other reviews please continue on to the purple button and the bottom left corner of the screen. Thank you, Duchess.**

**Obake: **(also called _bakemono, ba_ke)are creatures that have changed from one form to another, generally becoming more powerful in the process. Usually this change is due to the presence of negative feelings, and as such, obake tend to be violent, or even malicious. (this is the correct definition.)

**Wakizashi katana: **is a Japanese sword with a blade between 12 and 24 inches (between 30 and 60 cm, with an average of 50 cm) similar to, but shorter then a katana, together with which it was often worn.


	26. Time For A Change Pt 1

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Haven't turned into Takahashi-sama yet.

**Thank you to my betas Wendy and Deborah for another wonderful job! And thank you to all who reviewed. I enjoyed reading them!**

"_The winds of change are howling through the desert. Nothing shall ever be the same again…"  
__anonymous_

Chapter 26: Time For A Change Pt. 1

Sitting on her knees, Sango stared down at her friend as her mind tried to wrap itself around the fact that the young girl before her was really _dead_. She was oblivious to the happenings going on around her as her heart tried to deny what her mind was working on accepting. She'd finally gotten her brother back, and thanks to Sesshoumaru he would continue to live, but now she had to let go of Kagome.

_Why? Why her?_ The question kept going over and over in her head. Kagome was the least one of them who deserved to die over all this. All she'd ever done was try to help people. Didn't that count for anything? And the sad part about it was, that even if the young priestess had had a choice she would have chosen death if it meant saving her friends.

_She was always doing things like that!_ Sango couldn't help feeling a little annoyed with the miko. She wondered if Kagome had allowed herself to die knowing if she did she would take the jewel with her and all this trouble with the Obake would be over. Yea, even through all her grief, she'd noticed that the Shikon no Tama was no longer in the girl's hand or anywhere nearby.

She wondered idly if any of the others had noticed yet.

Sango doubted they'd noticed though… at least not yet. She figured there would be a whole lot more yelling going on then there was. And not just at the Obake. She was sure that the miko, dead or not, would have been getting a fair share of the name calling as well.

Contrary to popular opinion, Inuyasha was not as dumb as many liked to believe and accuse him of being. Even though he seemed to take a leave of absence whenever Kikyo came around, Sango had always had a feeling that Inuyasha knew just what he was doing. His methods were not always the best way to go about things, but he usually arrived at the same conclusion as everyone else… just a bit a slower sometimes.

It couldn't be easy getting over your first love. Then realizing you are falling for another who has a striking resemblance to the first… and she happens to be her reincarnation. As for Miroku and Lord Sesshoumaru… well, she was sure they would have a problem coming to the conclusion she did. After all, didn't anyone else find her death just a little to easy?

Sango ran a finger softly over the palm of Kagome's left hand. There was a small scorch mark in the soft flesh where she figured the jewel had been sitting. She guessed the bright light that had come from the jewel and the miko had been even hotter then she had thought. The Jewel of Four Souls was said to be very powerful, but rumors in her village had said the jewel was even more powerful then it was believed to be. That at the heart of the jewel was held its true power, but since the jewel was able to be used for good or evil depending on the soul that possessed it, the power at the heart could only be possessed by One: the True Guardian of the Jewel.

Sango wondered if that was the power the Obake was trying to get at and if so, did he believe Kagome was the Shikon's True Guardian? She'd always assumed that power to be no more than a myth. The thought was mind boggling, for that would mean Kagome was destined to be even more powerful then what she already was.

Could one person handle such power and still hold onto their sanity? Sango didn't know, but she believed if anyone could have it was Kagome. But none of that mattered now.

Kagome was dead.

OOOO

The woman stared down at the young woman lying on the dais. A white flowing gown had been placed on her since no earthly means were allowed in that place. She quietly took in the girl's features and sighed to herself. The child was so young! What was happening to her was not supposed to happen for many more years, yet circumstances had caused the Ancients to take action early and now things were moving along sooner than was meant… and a life was lost because of it.

_It was a good thing that some mistakes were able to be put right._ She couldn't bear to think that things were going to stay as they were. Now, the priestess would have a choice to make, and though it was a choice she wasn't meant to make for many more years, much hung on her answer and whether she was mature enough to take on the responsibility.

Things were happening much too soon, but it was too late to do anything about it now. They would have to go forward and hope the world would not suffer for it.

She turned to look at the men behind her. This was the first time she'd ever laid eyes on the four of them since they had concealed themselves away. She looked from one Ancient to the other, as she liked to refer to them as, and hoped they knew what they were doing.

"Are you sure there is no other way?" she asked them for what seemed like the millionth time. "She is still so young."

"There is no other way," said the one with the deep brown eyes. He was the oldest of them and to look into his eyes was to see knowledge in all its glory. "The Obake had come too close to accessing what does not belong to him. We could not allow him to use her so."

"Could she not have prevented it?" asked the woman worriedly. If the girl could not protect the power in the jewel, how was she to do what they needed?

"Can you prevent from happening what you do not know is occurring?" ask the man gravely. "She knows nothing of what she is meant to protect and one day wield. How was she to stop him from accessing what she, who is meant to access it, can not?"

"We did not want her to have to deal with this now," spoke the Ancient with the ocean blue eyes. The sparkle that could usually be found there was missing. "So we had agreed to wait, but the choice has been taken out of our hands. Now, if we are to remain as we are, we need her."

"But, how can she help you now?" she asked as she gave a glance over her shoulder at the prone body behind her.

"It was our mistake and we shall put it right," said the emerald eyed Ancient with conviction. "One way or another she shall walk the Earth again."

"She will awaken soon, my lady," the last Ancient with ruby eyes spoke. "Tell her what you will, but leave this business of life and death to us."

The four men turned then, as one, and began to walk back the way they had come. Neither of them turned to look back at the woman staring after them or the young woman still lying on the dais, even as a slight groan came from her proving the last Ancients words.

"What if she asks me?" called the woman after them.

"You can not tell her what you do not know," replied the first one over his shoulder, then a moment later they disappeared.

The woman lowered her head as she stood there. She couldn't deny what they said; they were right. She couldn't tell what she didn't know and she didn't know how the priestess died… though she had seen it all. It did not make sense to her. Even though the process was painful and permanent it should not have caused the young miko's death. What had went wrong? Where had the Ancients made a mistake… a mistake that cost a life?

Her long black ponytail fell over her shoulder as she shook her head, trying to understand it all. She froze when she heard a soft sound behind her. She did not worry about any foe sneaking up on her; not there. No foe could get in where she was at now. The only person behind her was the sleeping woman.

She heard another sigh and whirled around causing her hair to fly and whip around to the other shoulder as her eyes connected with deep blue ones.

Stepping closer to the younger woman, she gave her a reassuring smile. She knew she was probably confused as to where she was.

"How are you feeling?"

Blue eyes flicked back and forth between dark chestnut brown eyes as she took in the miko garb covered with armor. She knew this woman. And wherever this woman was so were… Blue eyes darted around, looking for the demons she was sure would be there. None were. She turned her eyes back to the other lady and saw the shine of amusement in there depths.

She frowned.

"Midoriko-sama?"

"Hello Kagome," she smiled as she nodded at the girl's questioning look. "Are you feeling well enough to stand?"

Kagome nodded as she sat up slowly. Looking down at herself she took in the long gown and looked back up at the legendary priestess in question.

"Your clothing are still on your body, dear," she answered the unspoken question as she offered a hand to help the miko to her feet. "Do not fret. Earthly possessions are not allowed in this place. Sacred it is, and sacred they keep it."

"Where am I?" asked Kagome as she took in the beautiful garden around her. There were lovely flowers everywhere and big open spaces filled with nothing but grass as green as the evergreens. It was beautiful.

"We are… between worlds I guess you could say. In this place you see what your subconscious feels is the ultimate peaceful place; your perfect place. For me, we are near a stream. A mountain is to our backs and a vast field before us. I know not what you see, but we are, none the less, in the same place," she shrugged idly as she released the younger woman to stand on her own. "This is neither Heaven nor Hell."

"Heaven…" breathed Kagome as she looked around her taking in the differences between what Midoriko said she saw and what she, herself, was seeing. "I am dead." It wasn't a questions; something told her that she was here because she'd died. Just like Midoriko.

"Yes," said the other miko with sympathy in her voice. Her face showed nothing but simple fact. It revealed neither grieving, sadness or anything else.

Kagome nodded. "How?"

She shook her head as she answered truthfully, "Something went wrong. That is all I know."

Kagome nodded once more as images of the battle with the Obake filtered through her mind. All she remembered was after she'd purified the Shikon no Tama and had looked up to tell the demon it was finished she'd met with a sinister look coming from him. The hairs on the back of her neck had stood up from that look and then the next thing she knew he'd attacked and the pain had caused her to fall as she'd cried out. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before and never wanted to feel again. Then she'd felt this intense heat coming from the middle of her chest and though it hadn't stopped the pain of the Obake's attack it had pushed it to the background. She remembered thinking she was going to die from all that heat and pain and then thinking nothing at all as her world had gone dark.

The Obake must have killed her, she thought as she squeezed her left hand around the object that lay forgotten within her grasp.

"The Obake…" she began as she focused her eyes on Midoriko, but for the life of her she couldn't figure whether she was asking a question or telling an answer.

"Perhaps," answered the priestess; taking her words as a question. She thought once more about what the Ancients had said—_'it was our mistake…'_—and wondered once more what part they played in all this. "Perhaps not."

"Well," swallowed Kagome as she gave a humorless laugh, "it was bound to happen right? Sooner or later, it was bound to happen…" She blinked and looked away as she fought against the tears threatening to fall.

Midoriko stepped closer to her then and placed a gentle finger under her chin. Bringing her head back around to face her, she silently took in the swimming blue orbs as they fought for control.

"Later then sooner, no?" she smiled gently and wiped at the tears that escaped. She couldn't help thinking how much younger the miko seemed with the tears in her eyes.

"Yea…" she agreed with a sniffed as she wiped at her face.

A sharp pain pierced her chest as she thought of her taiyoukai. She rubbed idly over her heart with her hand as she thought about Inuyasha, Shippou, Sango and Miroku in turn. She began to slightly shake as her mind came around to Sesshoumaru again… and the tears she was fighting won the battle as they spilled down her cheeks.

She didn't want to leave him.

Kagome thought about her mom, Souta and jii-chan and her heart grew heavy with the thought of never seeing them again. Her mother had always been so understanding; allowing her to go between time because she knew it was something her daughter had to do, and now she would never get to tell her mother thank you. She was never going to see her brother win his baseball games or see his graduation. She looked away again as the tears filled her eyes once more as memories floated through her mind. She was never going to hear one of her grandfather's many stories that he'd told a hundred times before or see him throw his o-fuda at… _Inuyasha_.

They had gone through so much together.

Her shoulders shook with the force of her tears as she tried desperately to get air into her lungs. Silently she slipped to her knees as everything she was leaving behind finally hit her and one certain male's face dominated her mind's eye. "Seshou…" she sobbed to herself as she rocked back and forth, "…maru."

Midoriko looked away as the young woman finally broke down. Her heart went out to her as she heard the girl's sobs. She understood how it felt to love someone and not be able to be with them. But, Kagome had hope because she would not be staying there; the Ancients had said as much. Midoriko wanted to be able to tell her that, but she knew the distraught woman would have questions and she did not hold the answers to them. So, she gave Kagome a moment to grieve for herself, her friends, and her love before she took a step a closer to her and stooped down.

"Do not despair," she intoned softly to the other woman. "All is not lost."

"How can you say that?" said Kagome as she looked up at the priestess with tears in her eyes and streaking down her cheeks; an incredulous look on her face.

"You will see," she grabbed Kagome's elbow gently and urged her to stand with her. "Trust me. Things are not always as bleak as they appear."

Kagome silently followed her lead as she wiped vigorously at her face and stood up. She didn't know what Midoriko was talking about, but she chose to trust the woman anyway. She gave a small nod as she followed the other miko and listened to her talk.

"All will be explained to you in due time, but for now, first things first: the bakemono." Midoriko grimaced as the image of the demon came into her head. "You must know what you are fighting if you are to destroy him. And while he may be the most powerful of his kind, he is not the only one out there… even if he does believe so."

"Midoriko-sama, I don't believe I will have much to worry about. I doubt I'll be fighting him again," spoke Kagome with a sigh.

"The future is not writ Kagome and I do not believe your story is finished," she answered with a quiet look over her shoulder. "Now, as I was saying… I know not what the bakemono's true name is or was, for he was telling the truth; he has lived a long and extensive life. But the point is that he did live, and when he lived he was not as he is now. He was quiet and reserved and very powerful. He stayed to himself out of necessity. He did not use his powers to harm though he very well could have had he chosen to. Kami, knows he was given ample reason."

"Reason?"

"People fear what they do not understand, Kagome. And people fear power that is greater then their own, especially when one is kind and gives them no reason to fear them." Midoriko gave her a contemplative look before continuing. "He didn't use his powers the way others felt they should be used and in that time, for a demon with power greater then most, it was kill or be killed. None the less, he soon learned that he must fight to keep what was rightfully his in the first place. Deciding to do to others what they had planned or tried to do to him, he began to change."

Kagome nodded absent-mindedly as she thought of what Midoriko had just said. She knew that fear was a driving force for man. It not only gave them the strength to do things they would not normally do, it made them do things that weren't morally right. Many evil things had been done by man over there fear of the unknown from the destruction of nations to the destruction of an entire people. People used their fear to justify those actions. But, fear was not always bad. Sometimes, when one bothered to understand there fear and therefore take control of it, they usually found the courage to stand up to what was causing the emotion. There were so many reports of abuse and kidnapping in the world in her time that it brought a satisfied smile to her face when they told a story of someone fighting back and getting away from there would-be-attacker. And when the person was asked how they'd escaped many admitted to being more afraid of what would happen if they'd stayed or not fought back. So, yes, Kagome understood the motivation fear could cause, she wasn't quite sure what the end of Midoriko's statement was getting at.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome with a confused look. "I don't think I understand."

"It's simple really. They tried to take his power so he took there's." Kagome's eyes widened as she blinked at her in shock. "Many felt it was a fitting punishment. A sort of… 'a eye for an eye' type of thing. What they didn't expect was that all those powers coming from very unfriendly demons would have the power to change the quiet demon. You see, it is in the bakemono's nature to be violent and mean, but when you add unhealthy feelings to the equation… well it changes him. And it's a known fact that a demon's power is governed by its emotions like most creatures with power."

"If it was in his nature to be cruel then why wasn't he mean before all of that?"

"I'm not sure really. Most believed it was a result of his not being raised around his own kind. The Obake was raised by an elderly human couple and while they taught him many things they could not teach him about himself or his own kind, therefore growing up different from the rest, but still the same. Perhaps if the humans had lived a bit longer he may have learned to control any negative feeling he might feel or be caused to feel by the actions of others, but that was not the case and they died well before he would have been considered old enough to be on his own, yet he was much older then a human adult."

Midoriko stopped then and sat down gracefully beneath a tall thick oak tree. Kagome took a seat beside the older miko on a fallen tree trunk that was over-ridden with flowers and moss.

"I'm sorry to say that the Obake did not have an easy life. He was not accepted by many humans for he was not one of them, though there were some who still kept him in their hearts for they knew the couple that had raised him. Demon's did not accept him because he was too friendly with humans but obviously held plenty of power to kill them if he wished. The fact that he didn't wish to kill the humans, or anyone else didn't go down well and it was only a matter of time before they were doing everything possible to kill him… even going so far as to kill the humans that did accept him."

Kagome's face showed the horror she felt as she stared back at her. That anyone, even a demon, would kill innocents just to get to someone else was scarier than anything she could think of. Naraku had threatened and killed others for his own personal gain, but she couldn't recall for even one moment that he'd ever taken a life just to make Inuyasha angry. The thought that someone cared so little for life was horrific.

She didn't have any personal experience of how it felt to be ostracized by the people around you just for whom and what you were, but she knew what kind of an effect it could have on a being. She'd been traveling with Inuyasha for a long time and she knew very well how deeply it hurt him to be considered not good enough by both demons and humans alike. It made one feel as if they had no place they belonged. And Inuyasha hadn't been the only one to be treated so; she still remembered both Jeninji, a kind and gentle horse youkai, as well as Shiori, the pretty little girl hanyou who's father's spirit was watching over her and who'd wanted nothing more then to be with her mother. Kagome could only imagine how the bake must have felt and despite what he'd done to her and her friends a piece of her heart went out to the young demon in him that had been made to feel unwanted. No one deserved to feel like that, but sadly she knew they wouldn't be the last.

She couldn't help thinking the bakemono's life sounded sad and lonely.

Midoriko ignored the look on the young woman's face. She knew perfectly well how the story sounded, but the miko needed to know so she could understand just what she was fighting. In a quiet voice she delivered the most important information.

"And that is how the young Kanna came into the story."

OOOO

Inuyasha tried to rein in his rage while he kept a close eye on the demon hovering above them. It was taken everything in him not to attack the bastard that for killing Kagome, but something was making him stay still. Perhaps it was the grin on the Obake's face or the look in his eyes that he was trying to hide. For some reason he got the feeling the demon didn't mean to kill Kagome, which would make sense, since Inuyasha was sure that you it wasn't possible to take the innate power of the dead. Innate power is found only in the soul or mind and neither sticks around after death.

So why did the Obake kill her? Or was it an accident?

He took a quick glance around the room: Sango was still on her knees by Kagome's still form, Miroku stood a couple paces in front of them as if to block them from the demon's view, and Sesshoumaru stood beside him a few paces to his right, as still as a statue.

Perhaps, it was the lack of reaction on the demon lord's part that stayed his hand.

Didn't he love Kagome? Why was he standing there as if he could care less that the miko was dead… and that the Obake was the cause of it? _'Did he not care what happened to her?'_ wondered Inuyasha with a puzzled look as he turned his gaze away from his brother. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Kagome died believing his brother cared and part of him wanted that to be true, but another part of him wanted to believe he was right about his brother and that the cold hearted demon cared for nothing other then himself.

He wasn't sure he could handle it if that belief turned out to be false. Then it would mean that the lord just didn't care about _him._

Inuyasha had already explained away Rin's presence in his brother's life: his brother thought of the ningen child as property, nothing more. As for Jaken? He needed no explanation; really who would bother? No, all he wondered about was Sesshoumaru's _non-_reaction to the fact that Kagome was dead, if that was the case. He knew better then anyone how good his brother was at hiding his true feelings.

oooo

Sesshoumaru could feel the hanyou's eyes on him. Inuyasha and whatever was going on inside his empty head was the least of his worries right now. What he was concentrating on was the rage that was doing its best to take control inside him. He wasn't sure what was angering him more; the fact that she was dead or that he had failed to protect her. It had been a long time since he'd last tasted the flavor of defeat and failure and he still had not grown a liking for it.

He had warned her that the Obake—whom he was currently staring at—was more then what he appeared. Why did she not keep her guard up? He realized that part of him was angry at the miko—for allowing herself to be killed—though the larger part of his rage was directed at the bakemono.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were red as his eyeballs turned blue even though he knew it wasn't a good idea to engage in battle with the demon right now. His anger was deeply clouding his judgment and he was feeling an uneasy tightness in his chest that he couldn't remember ever experiencing before. What he needed was answers.

He needed to know why the obake killed her when he was sure the demon needed her alive. He needed to understand what the demon was after; what was the price he'd placed on his miko's life?

Then he would take pleasure in killing the bastard.

No one messed with what was his. Her life belonged to him… as did her death. The bake would pay for taking what belonged to him.

"Why?" he asked the question everyone was thinking; including the bakemono.

Nearly everyone in the room jumped when his quiet voice was heard. The room had been so quiet for so long that no one had expected the sound or for him to make it.

The Obake stared down at the demon lord as he noted the rage and hurt he was trying to conquer. The lord was the youngest demon lord he'd ever come across in the entire span of his life and was just about one of the strongest. Granted the demon lord was not as strong or as powerful as his father before him, but the demon lord was well on his way to surpassing the late InuTaisho.

If he let the inu-lord live, that is.

He had, at first, planned on leaving the two dog demons and the humans alone after he'd gotten what he wanted from the miko, but one of them had messed with his plans and now they all would die. He usually only killed when he wished to take someone's power, but their deaths he would do for free because he was _pissed off_.

Why they would kill someone they called a friend? He had no idea. Maybe they felt it was the only way to protect her. Whatever there reasons were they had taken from him his only chance at ultimate power and he'd be damned if he was going to let them get away with it! No. They would rue the day they decided to cross him!

But, first he needed time to think about just how he would kill them and to recuperate from the injury he'd sustained from the miko's attack. He knew that taking time to heal would also give the two inu-demons time to heal as well, but he didn't care. They were no match for his superior strength.

"You have until the full moon rises to leave this place," he told them, ignoring the lord's and the hanyou's questions.

"And if we don't leave?" asked Inuyasha in a hushed tone as he balled his fists.

He stared into the hanyou's eyes for a moment then replied, "Then you will face the consequences of staying." Then he disappeared as quickly as he'd come.

Each one of them noted the sun was already rising outside the window as they realized they'd fought the demon through an entire night. No one moved or commented on the realizations.

After a moment to be sure his anger was well in hand, Sesshoumaru turned and walked towards the taijiya and the miko lying in front of her. He bent down and silently gathered the miko in his arms then stood back up. No one stopped him as he moved towards the door.

"So we're leaving?" asked Inuyasha, for once, with no sarcasm or anger in his voice.

Sesshoumaru stopped a few paces from the door, but did not turn around to look at any of them.

"Do what you want Inuyasha. I care not."

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

He resumed walking then. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango exchanged looks as she stood to her feet and Kirara, now small once more, jumped into her arms and curled up with a small yawn. Slowly they all moved towards the door to follow the Lord of the West.

OOOO

"Kanna?" Kagome gave her a confused look. She'd forgotten all about the void demon in all the commotion with the Obake, but now that she was reminded her mind raced with all the possibilities of what the demon's role was in all that was taking place. "So she's real." Was she one of the demons who tried to harm the bakemono? Did she try to suck him in her mirror?"

"No," responded Midoriko, with a tilt of her head she wondered briefly how the miko would react to what she was about to reveal. "Kanna is the daughter of one of the couples that had been killed by a demon trying to learn the bake's location. She was only seven at the time and was very close to death when he found her curled up in the side of her mother's corpse."

"Kanna's human?" she asked in disbelief; blue eyes wide.

"Yes… well she was anyway," said the miko with a shrug. "The bake nursed her back to health then, knowing she would need to protect herself, gave her the power of an Abyss demon and the mirror she carries; thereby giving her the power of the void. She also gained the ability to see across space."

"Kanna can see into time?"

"No not time; space. She can see what anyone or thing is doing anywhere else in the world at that very same time."

"Oh," nodded Kagome as she thought about this. It did explain how Naraku was always able to find them when they, at the same time, could never find him.

"So, in essence she's a hanyou; half demon, half human. Though he'd changed her he didn't desire to take away her humanity. He had no reason too. He keeps her with him and at times he hides within her or her mirror. It was while he was hiding inside her that he was lured to the power of Onigumo calling forth the demons to take his flesh. Onigumo's lust for Kikyo and his need to have the Shikon no Tama produced very nasty emotions in him and those very emotions attracted the Obake. Of course, by this time the bakemono had already heard of the jewel and was after it. Onigumo was just a means to an end, but then hanyou, Naraku, did not hold the same lust for Kikyo as Onigumo and he wanted the jewel for himself; this caused problems for the bake and somehow he coerced Naraku into releasing Kanna and therefore him as well."

"Is Kanna still alive?"

"Yes, he protects her as he protects himself. She is his only friend and helps him remember. He would never allow harm to come to the child, though I guess 'child' is no longer the correct term for her."

That revelation brought up another question, but Kagome pushed it to the side for a moment as she focused on the jewel first. "How did he learn of the jewel?"  
"Everyone knew of me and my war with the demons," sighed, Midoriko. "And even more knew of the jewel I created, with the help of the Four Souls, when the battle between me and the demons looked to be going the wrong way. The jewel was my last hope. I would imagine anyone could have told him about it."

"Does the Shikon no Tama hold more power then I was previously told? Is there more power inside the jewel?" she asked quietly. She'd finally worked up the courage to ask the other priestess the question she'd been dying to ask since the moment she remembered the Obake and the battle.

Midoriko stared at her as she tried to decide just how much she should tell the younger woman. She shrugged to herself after deciding telling the woman couldn't really do any harm; she was going to find out soon enough anyway.

"There is a rumor that within the jewel, at its heart, lays a power stronger then almost anything else out there," she replied as she looked into deep cerulean eyes. "That power is said to be the True Power of the Shikon and it is held and protected by the Four Souls themselves. Only the True Hogosha can access the power. They say she, and she alone, will be the one to wield the power of the Ancients and within her soul will they reside."

'_There's that name again. Guardian'_ said Kagome to herself with a sigh. She was beginning to think it wasn't a coincidence.

"Is it true?" asked Kagome. "You helped create the jewel. Do you believe the rumors?"

"Yes, because I know it's true."

"Why haven't I ever heard about this? Why aren't you the True Guardian?"

"I don't know why you have never heard the tale. Kikyo had believed she was the True Guardian and was forever running from it. And I'm sure your friend, the taijiya, knows the story," she said evenly as she faced forward once more. "As for your other question: I was not chosen."

"Chosen?"

"Yes. The Four Souls chooses the Guardian and only they know why they chose who they chose."

"Did you want to be chosen?"

"At one time, yes," sighed Midoriko as she answered truthfully, "but while I was the soul it was birthed from I am not the one meant to wield the power and I understand that. Honestly, I'm thankful for it."

"Why?"

"Because a person who _wants_ the power is not meant to have it," she answered seriously as she turned back to face her. "Only those who do not desire great power have the mentality to control it. Power corrupts, Kagome. And one must be forever vigilant if they are to remain as they were before such power"

Kagome sat quietly as she thought about that. She thought about Inuyasha and his want to be a full demon and what happened when he was given that want. Inuyasha didn't have it in him to control that power. She wondered if that was what Midoriko meant when she said that people that desired great power couldn't handle it.

She had never wanted great power, thought Kagome with a mental shrug. All she'd ever wanted to do was to fix the mistake she'd made when she'd shattered the jewel and be able to help her friends when they were in battle. She liked having the ability to purify demons when necessary, but she would never abuse that power. For instance, she wouldn't go around purifying every demon just because they were demons. Just the thought of purifying Inuyasha, Shippou, Sesshoumaru, or even Jinenji as well as a host of other kind demons she'd met on her journey with Inuyasha… The thought was too horrible to even consider.

She thought of Sesshoumaru then. He wanted to be more powerful. Would he one day change? She decided to put the question to Midoriko.

"The Taiyoukai seeks to better himself. He is already a very powerful demon, much more powerful then most. So, to become better he must become more powerful," she explained quietly. "But he does not seek his power through easy means such as the jewel or talismans. He seeks to gain through experience. This will not only help him grow in strength and power but in character as well. Therein lays the difference."

"Am I the chosen?" Kagome stared at her bare feet as she asked the question she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to. If the answer was yes, it would explain what the Obake had wanted from her.

"Yes, you are."

Kagome breathed in deep before releasing it slowly then she nodded. She'd think about what that all meant later… if it meant anything at all now that she was dead. After a moment she turned her head sideways to face the woman beside her. She waited for the other woman to return her gaze before speaking.

"What did you mean when you said Kanna helps the Obake remember? What does she help him remember?"

Midoriko gazed back at her as she thought back over her words. She gave a slight nod when remembered what the other was referring to.

"The Obake believes the first time he killed and took another demon's power was the day he died…" she began quietly with a small exhale," and I guess, in a way, he's right. It was the time he changed for the first time and it would also mark the beginning of his addiction to power. I think, her presence, somehow reminds him of what he once was and keeps him somewhat grounded. She has protected as many lives, if not more, as he has taken."

"So, he isn't dead?" she asked, though it really wasn't a question.

"Did he look dead to you?" came back, the priestess, with her own question.

"No, he didn't look dead at all."

Midoriko nodded and faced forward. "Then there's your answer. He is very much alive. But, like with every life, he has his weaknesses too. You just learned of his greatest weakness."

Kagome sighed as she faced forward as well. Yes, she knew what the bakemono's greatest weakness was…"Kanna." but did she have it in her to exploit it? That was the question.

OOOO

Sesshoumaru lowered the body in his arms onto a stone platform to the right of the Keep not far from the area where they had fought the Spirits. He stared down at the face of the woman who he was finally willing to admit to himself he loved and fought the urge to ball his fist in anger.

Why wouldn't Tensaiga revive her? Tensaiga had revived so many before, why not her? Didn't it think she deserved a second chance? For the first time his heart was in it to revive someone from an untimely death, and the sword would not listen to him. Was it him? He had thought he'd finally mastered his father's legacy to him, but now he wondered if he was ever meant to master the sword.

Thinking of his sword brought thoughts of his father to him. Why was he remembering the demon now? Seeing him in his thoughts when he'd gone so long without seeing him there before? Even at his father's grave he had not a thought for his father. Why should he? The demon, obviously, had no thoughts for him.

"_Do you not wish to remember me, my son?"_

Sesshoumaru froze for a moment before slowly lifting his head to gaze at a now bright sky. Did he really just hear his otou-san's voice? It was one thing to remember things his father had once said to him, but his father had never asked him that before. His father had left him, not the other way around. Why should he bother to remember a demon who, did not bother to remember him when it counted?

His father had gone into battle to protect the woman, Inuyasha's mother, whom he had taken as his mate and the infant Inuyasha when he was wounded and knew he possibly would not survive the attack. And he'd had the nerve to ask Sesshoumaru to watch over the woman and her child should he die! He knew he wasn't going to live and he went anyway!

Sesshoumaru had been angry at his father for a very long time for that, but he'd tried to honor his father's wishes and had kept an eye on Inuyasha and his mother. Though he hated to admit it, and would never do so aloud, he could never find fault with the ningen woman. She had stayed true to his father's memory and had only spoken good things about him to a young and impressionable Inuyasha until her death. Something he could not say for his own mother… and his father had been alive at the time.

He had taken Inuyasha into his home after her death, but things had not worked so well. He could not get over the fact that his father had given his life to protect the hanyou when he was not nearly as great a warrior or demon as himself. Sesshoumaru had lost count of how many times he had to save the hanyou from one demon or another. So, he had taken it upon himself to train the pup. He could not have the hanyou going around carrying his father's name, and therefore his own, and not know how to fight properly, but somewhere along the line the fighting had turn from sparing to something more… something that was much more dangerous.

But no matter how many times he'd come close to killing the hanyou, he could never go through with it.

What was it about himself that those important to Sesshoumaru chose the hanyou over him? His father had, Kagome had, and even Rin did not like it when he fought with Inuyasha. He didn't know when his mind had turned things into a competition between him and the hanyou, but somewhere along the line it had. And now, that finally, someone had chosen him he failed to protect her.

Perhaps his father had chosen right after all, when he chose which son would wield which sword as well as who to die for.

"_I would have done no less for you were it you in his place or a similar situation. I taught you to protect what belongs to you, it is only right that I do the same."_

Sesshoumaru heard the words in the very familiar voice, but he had lived too long believing one thing for him to just change and believe another. And if it was so, why had the voice waited so long to tell him so? Why tell him now?

"_Because you would not have heard me. Now, your heart is open again and you are slowly returning to the son I once knew and becoming the lord I knew you would be."_

Why? What made him so different from previous years?

"_You have learned to love, my son. That is the difference."_

'_Koi?'_ he thought with a frown. He would have scoffed aloud if it wasn't foreign to his nature to do so. What was love to him? Yes, the miko had said she was 'in love' with him, but she also said she loved his brother. So, how much stock could he really put on her sanity? In all his experience with the emotion it did nothing, but cause pain or worse; death. His father had loved a female human and her son and look where that got him. Rin's parents, he assumed, had loved her and where were they? Dead. Look how much Kagome and the female taijiya took from his idiot brother and the lecherous monk. He'd watched them on and off for the last few years and he'd seen their pain. He had already admitted to possibly loving the miko, but how was he to know for sure? All he had to go on was the foreign feeling in his chest that kept him from leaving her side, but yet caused him to be angry with her for dying. Was that love? Love was not worth all the trouble it brought.

Even the voice of his father had just admitted to being willing to give his life for… _him._

Sesshoumaru blinked then. His eyes stared at the sun high in its sky, but saw nothing. His mind was still far away trying to process what he'd just figured for himself. _His father did love him._

But, if that was so, why did he leave him? He kept coming full circle. His father's death belonged to him!

"_Is there nothing you would die for, my son? Nothing you would give your life to protect?"_

Was there? He asked himself the question and already had an answer. He had killed to protect his charge, Rin, and he knew that he was prepared to kill anyone who would have tried to harm his miko. Sesshoumaru had promised her as much. But… would he have given his life for hers? He wasn't certain, but he had a feeling that he would have no problem placing himself between her and the sharp side of a sword. And though he was loathed to admit it, he had even killed to protect Inuyasha… in the past and the not so distant past.

He remembered one time when the hanyou was still a pup and he'd been chased over a cliff by three minor demons…

_He'd been returning to his personal chambers after having a practice fight with some of the warriors under his command when he'd heard Inuyasha's voice. The pup had been pleading for him to come to him._

_'Help me aniki, please! Please come help me!'_

_He could hear the fear in the little inu's voice and though a part of him had wanted to let Inuyasha fend for himself, a larger part could not allow the child to do so. He didn't know what danger was making the hanyou call for him and another part of him wondered when Inuyasha had learned to call for him with his mind. He'd never shown him how to do it, or even tell him it was possible. _

_Sesshoumaru had heard a small whimper in his mind and the next thing he knew he was heading out of the castle at top speed, without his armor, and in the direction he could sense Inuyasha's aura._

_Half way there, he sensed the aura of three other demons very close to where he knew Inuyasha's aura was coming from and he'd immediately sped up. He couldn't believe it took three adult demons to corner a pup the equivalent of a seven year old ningen child. Sesshoumaru stopped for a moment to take in what he saw when he arrived at the cliff overhanging the east side of the forest below._

_A worm demon was hanging over the edge taunting what he could only assume was Inuyasha since he could not see the hanyou only sense that that was the direction he was in. There was a rat youkai just behind the worm trying to urge the other demon to hurry and grab the demon before he falls. While next to the rat was a centipede youkai who seemed to only be capable of laughing and repeating whatever the rat was saying._

"_Come on and grab him already! I can almost taste him he smells so delicious!"_

"_Yea, yea delicious!" said the centipede, tongue hanging. "Come on, grab him!"_

_They were all too busy worrying about the pup to realize the danger that had just walked up behind them. Sesshoumaru saw as the worm demon seemed to slither further out over the ledge and decided that was a good moment to attack._

_In one swift move he had the centipede on its back under his foot while he'd neatly spun and slashed the rat across the throat using his dokkaso. Not even ten seconds had passed when he turned his attention on the last demon. The worm hanging over the cliff. He heard Inuyasha give an almost quiet whimper and he moved into action._

_Grabbing the centipede with his claws dripping in poison he quickly killed the demon as he used his free hand to fling out his whip and wrap it around the worm pulling him back and away from the cliff. The worm had begun screaming when he'd recognized him and trying to plead for his life. Sesshoumaru wasn't hearing it. With a quick flick of his wrist his whip had cut the worm neatly down the middle, killing him instantly._

_Just before he'd killed the worm he'd saw Inuyasha's head peak up over the cliff from the corner of his eye. He sensed no injuries on the pup, so did not say anything to him._

"_Next time hunt on someone else's lands," not that there would be a next time, he thought as he looked down at the corpses before turning and heading back the way he'd come. "Come Inuyasha."_

_He had walked away assuming the hanyou would follow him, but it had only taken him a moment to realize the pup was, in fact, not behind him. He was on the verge of calling for him again when the smell of tears reached his nose._

_He stopped then._

_Slowly turning around, he stared as he watched the hanyou struggle to pull himself over the ledge, a feat he knew the boy could easily handle if he weren't shaking so much. He could see the tears streaming down Inuyasha's young face and he'd suddenly realized the child had been more frightened then he'd thought, and was now pushing himself because he was afraid Sesshoumaru would leave him behind._

_This was a ridiculous reaction for the hanyou to have. Why would he come to his aide if he was going to just leave him afterwards?_

_Next thing he knew, he was walking back towards the child without any conscious decision of his own and had scooped the hanyou up into his arms using his tail before he could think better of the action. When he'd realized what he'd done he'd immediately thought to put the hanyou down when the pup had pressed his face into his tail, tears still streaming down his face. He could feel the little body shaking as if it were a leaf in winter and figured the harm was already done, might as well let him stay where he was at._

_'Aniki,' he gave the small bent head a shocked look when he heard the small voice in his mind again. The hanyou had really mastered that ability. "Thank you, Sesshou."_

_He gave the hanyou a small squeeze before he could change his mind when he heard the pup voice his gratitude. With an almost smile he responded the only way he knew how._

"_Do not call me that horrid name koro."…_

Sesshoumaru blinked twice. He hadn't thought about that moment in years. That was the first time he'd save the hanyou's life… the first of many. The woman had died not long after the incident by the cliff and he had taken Inuyasha to the castle to live. For a while things had been all right between them, but as the hanyou had gotten older and more head strong his resentment towards the hanyou grew until there came a time when they did nothing but fight

Things had only continued down hill from there. Inuyasha spent less and less time at the castle—avoiding Sesshoumaru, no doubt—and more and more time in the forest and at the village near the Bone Eater's well. He wasn't sure when or how, exactly, the hanyou had found out about the Shikon no Tama, but he knew when the pup first attacked the miko to get it and everything that occurred between them afterwards. It was when Sesshoumaru's informant began delivering evidence that proved Inuyasha was taking more of a liking to the priestess then he cared for had he immediately washed his hands of the hanyou.

Filthy hanyou was not worth his time.

It would be months later when he would run across the hanyou again… and only because he was looking for him. Sesshoumaru had learned what happened to his father's swords and upon learning some things had realized he needed the hanyou to get to the Tetsusaiga; he'd already acquired the Tensaiga.

But, he was soon to learn the hanyou would not be of any help to him; he was going to have to wait fifty years for his opportunity to get from the hanyou what he needed. He did not know that at the time though…

…"_Master Sesshoumaru, we have located the hanyou sir," said Jaken from behind his master. He was trying desperately not to shake as he knew what he was going to say next was not going to make the inu-lord happy. Why was he always the one to have to report the bad news?_

"_Where, Jaken?"_

"_He's in the west part of the forest, sir. The part the ningen's have named 'Inuyasha's Forest', sir." He wondered if it was wise for him to draw out the bad news or if he should just blurt it out and run. Lesser demons then himself had lived many years using that strategy._

_Sesshoumaru waited patiently for his retainer to tell him what he wanted to know. He would not ask twice._

"_The hanyou, master, has been sealed against the Goshinbuko by a miko's arrow. He lies in an eternal sleep and no one but a priestess of the same power or higher can awaken him," continued Jaken, head bowed as he answered the unspoken question and waited for his master's reaction._

_So, the hanyou had finally proven to be just as weak as he believed him to be, thought Sesshoumaru idly. He had not anticipated such an event, and now had to rearrange his plans. Truth be known he had not imagined Inuyasha had gotten himself into so deep a trouble as this and found the thought slightly amusing, if also a bit disappointing. He wanted to see it for himself._

_Sesshoumaru turned then to regard his loyal vassal. Jaken tried to hide his fear, but when his lord leveled his piercing gaze on him, he couldn't help himself when his shaking started up again. Quickly dropping his staff, he prostrated himself at his master's feet and prayed, to whatever Kami would listen, that he wasn't killed for having to be the one to tell his lord the terrible news._

"_We tried everything to wake him Sesshoumaru-sama, but the slightest touch to the arrow from a youkai and they are instantly purified, master. We knew not what else to do," he added, his face pressed against the ground._

_Sesshoumaru stared down at the cowardly demon and wondered for the umpteenth time why he didn't just dispose of the vassal himself and be done with it. The kappa demon was weak, but loyal and very useful at times, he pointed out as he moved forward walking on the prone demon in the process._

"_Get up, Jaken."_

_Jaken groaned at the pain of his mistreatment, but, as quickly as possible, did as he was told. "Where are you going, Lord Sesshoumaru?" he asked then squeaked and slammed his mouth closed when he realized he was questioning his lord. Not that it mattered, since his lord merely ignored him and kept walking._

_In no time at all Sesshoumaru stood in front of the Goshinbuko staring up at a sleeping Inuyasha. He took in the arrow pinning him to the tree through his shoulder and felt a myriad of emotions surge through him. He puzzled over the fact that one of those feelings was worry as he wondered if the priestess the hanyou had spent so much time with was the same who had sealed the idiot to the tree. He wouldn't be surprised if it was; humans were not to be trusted only tolerated (should one feel prone to do so). He had an inexplicable urge to protect and defend, but quickly pushed the unwelcome feeling away. It seemed the hanyou had proven to be more like their father then he thought; they both were brought down by a female ningen. At least their sire had proven to be a better judge then the hanyou, though not by much since she was still human._

"_It is as I told you, Lord Sesshoumaru," piped in Jaken from his left, "He is in the enchanted sleep and will not awaken on his own. The youkai who told me of the hanyou's fate also said that he has not been this way long. Perhaps two days, five at best."_

_He had no doubt that the hanyou would one day be awakened or released, he seemed to have an abundance of good fortune even if it wasn't displaying itself at the moment, and resigned himself to wait. Sesshoumaru could see as well as sense the power of the miko in the arrow and did not bother touching it, but he could find the miko who had caused him to rearrange his plans and make her pay for it. _

_No one messed with this Sesshoumaru._

_Sesshoumaru turned away from the tree and headed towards the village he knew held the person he was looking for. He usually didn't go near filthy ningen's, much less enter one of their (just as filthy) villages—his superior senses could not take the stench of human flesh for long—and took it as another offense against him by the miko for making him have to do something he otherwise would not have._

_When he entered the village, Jaken scurrying along behind trying to keep up with his larger and faster stride, he took no note of the human's who'd stopped what they were doing out of fear and curiosity to watch him. He had no idea what was going through their minds and truthfully didn't care, but he could sense a lingering sadness permeating the air around the village; a heavy grief that he ignored as he moved towards the village's small temple._

_He moved through the gates of the shrine and came to quick stop, causing Jaken to run into the calf of his left leg. He heard the thump of the retainer hitting the ground as he looked around suspiciously. His suspicion was unnecessary though; she wasn't there… and hadn't been for a few days if the weakness in the barrier at the gate was anything to go by._

_Sesshoumaru turned when he sensed someone coming up behind him. His eyes immediately fell on the little girl standing before him. She had long dark hair that fell to mid back and dark eyes with one covered up by a cloth that covered part of her forehead as it wrapped at an angle around her head. She couldn't have seen more then eight or nine summers._

"_Hello," said the little girl quietly as she stared at the pretty youkai before her. She held no fear of this demon that had a small resemblance to the hanyou her sister had spent so much time with; this one was prettier though._

"_Where is the miko of this shrine, filthy ningen?" asked Jaken with a sneer as he tried to look down his nose at the child, which wasn't easy as she stood a couple of inches taller then him._

_The child wrinkled her nose at the demon as a sad look came over her face stealing the gleam that was in her eye. "There is no miko here."_

"_You lie! We know there is a miko here! Don't try and protect her because my master will find her and then she will pay for her grievances against him! You can't hide--"_

"_Quiet, Jaken," said Sesshoumaru as he brought a heavy foot down on the small demon's head._

_Watching the little girl closely, he had not missed the tears that had suddenly formed in her eyes even as his nose had caught their scent. He had not been surprised to see the child reduced to such a state, Jaken often had that effect on children, ningen and youkai alike, and usually he only had to show his face; but what did surprise him was the spark of anger he saw growing in the same tearful eyes._

_The little girl tilted her head back to look up at the taller demon after he moved closer to step on the little toad that was speaking badly about her sister. From what the ugly one had been yelling at her, it sounded like the pretty demon was here to hurt her sister, but she would not believe it just like she wouldn't believe what the rest of the village was trying to force her to. No matter what they said, she would not believe Inuyasha had killed Kikyo. She knew he would never have hurt Kikyo, because she knew Inuyasha had loved her sister… but it didn't change the fact that Kikyo was dead… and she was alone._

_She refused to shed another tear over the matter though. What would happen would happen and there was nothing she could do about it. If there was one thing she understood, it was that._

_From one look into her watery eyes Sesshoumaru understood: the priestess had died; recently died too. _

"_Grandmother is training me to be a miko like Kikyo, though I doubt I will ever be as strong as she was, but she insists. She says my job here won't be nearly as difficult as __nee-chan's was since the jewel was burned with her body," she shrugged as she looked away from him. "I can only hope she's right, for I don't think I would ever be able to hold off as many demons as she had. Grandmother is old and her memory isn't what it used to be and I doubt she is going to be around much longer so I must learn as fast as I can." People die and she couldn't do anything about that either. Death was another thing she understood well. "She doesn't like me very much. I don't think she likes the look of me. She's forever saying that I'll never get married, not that I want to marry, but she teaches me and I take care of her home. She's family. All that I have left, so I guess its okay she doesn't like me, right?" She turned her eyes back to him then, in question._

_Sesshoumaru stared down at the child. She had seemed much older a moment ago while she was talking, but now she had a sad vulnerability about her that he usually found undesirable in a being, but did not bother him so much in the child before him. No, he doubted she would ever be as powerful as the sister she spoke of, especially if she had been strong enough to be entrusted with the protection of the Shikon no Tama, but he did not think this child would be easily defeated once she was trained properly… at least not by a lesser youkai then him. She would never be a match for him, as her sister wasn't, but she also would never have to worry about being on the wrong side of his claws either._

"_No," he answered her before turning away from her. Whether or not she understood his meaning was not his concern._

"_Are you family to Inuyasha?" called out the child as she raced after him._

_He was on the other side of the outer gates by the time she'd reached him, though he had heard her question long before she'd caught him._

_He stopped in regards to her to turn around. Sesshoumaru gave the child a short nod in silent affirmation. _

"_I'm sorry."_

_He would have tilted his head to the side in wonder if it wouldn't have been so basic of him to do so. Instead he stood quietly and waited for her to explain what he wanted to know. Why was she sorry? Was she sorry he was related to the hanyou? He often was too, when he allowed himself to feel sorry, which wasn't often. Or was there another reason for her statement? He would have asked her, but he felt he'd already spoken to her enough. He didn't usually lower himself to speak to a ningen. That's why Jaken was still alive._

"_He's not dead though, you know," she answered his unasked question when the silence grew too long for her. "He should not be there anyway, for I don't believe he was to blame no matter what the rest of the people here say. I would release him myself if I could, but I don't hold the power to. Grandmother says there isn't a miko alive anymore who does, but it can't always remain that way, right?"_

_Oh. So that was why she was sorry, he shrugged mentally at the inadequate reason._

"_Get away from him Kaede," yelled an old woman wearing the faded clothing of a miko as she ran up to the child. "Learn from your sister's mistake child, do not repeat it!"_

"_But, Grandmother—"_

"_No! He is a demon and not to be trusted!" she tried to yell at the child but her voice was quivering too much to give the desired affect. "Kikyo trusted one of his…" her voice died off as she looked into the gold eyes of the demon._

"_YOU FILTHY OLD HAG!" screamed Jaken his face red over the disrespect the old witch was giving his lord. "DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO MY LORD IS!" he waved his Staff of Skulls at the woman, wanting desperately to set her on fire, but she was standing too close to the child and he couldn't harm the girl. For some reason his master didn't want her harmed. "HE IS LORD SESSHOUMARU, TAIYOUKAI OF THE WESTERN LANDS! YOU WILL ADDRESS HIM AS LORD SESSHOUMARU, IF AT ALL!"_

_A murmur went through the village as the people took in what the little toad waving his stick around had said. They had all been wondering just who the powerful youkai was and now most preferred not knowing as it was slowly sinking in as to just who Inuyasha had been and what this visit might mean for them._

_Kaede stared at the beautiful youkai with a mixture of awe, surprise, and confusion on her face. She wasn't really sure what everything the ugly little demon had said meant, but she understood enough to know the youkai was very important. Which, to her, meant Inuyasha was important too._

_Sesshoumaru watched the child with the same blank look as he had been doing since he first laid eyes on her, before turning around. He ran a slow eye over the entire village in a silent warning. He was sure he didn't miss anyone as they all had come to witness his exit from the temple. He knew that they had heard what the girl had asked him and they were most likely assuming, as she had, that he was upset over the hanyou's fate… and most likely they believed he blamed them for it. If that were true none of them would still be standing, but he could see the fear in their eyes and smell it in their stench; so whatever worked for them. _

_After making sure his message was received he gave the child one last look before orbing out._

"_LORD SESSOUMARU WAIT!" yelled Jaken as he tried to catch a hold of the orb. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME LORD SESSHOUMARU!"…_

Now, that was a memory he had forgotten all about. It seemed he was susceptible to children once before too. He wondered if the child, Kaede, had placed a charm on him and he had not detected it, before quickly dismissing the thought. Now that he had remembered that he also remembered coming across a miko wandering his lands not too long after that had occurred and with a little… _incentive_ on his part had gotten the woman to head towards the village the little girl lived in.

After that, he had forgotten all about the child and the village. Fifty years had gone by before he had laid eyes on either of them again.

Sesshoumaru took note that the others had followed him outside, even Inuyasha, but he did not turn to them or acknowledge them in anyway. He was still trying to understand his own rage at the miko's death. His eyes still glowed with his feelings as his mind worked through his troubling thoughts.

"_Love is not meant to cause pain my son. You provided me with all the joys in my life for a long time. She gave me more joy." _

Sesshoumaru listened to that with only half an ear. He knew many things did things they were not meant to do. He didn't trust love anymore then he trusted any other emotion. They clouded the judgment and distorted the perception of things. No. It was best to deal with truths and facts.

And fact was he was in love with Kagome. And now she was gone. He would have never imagined that he would fall in love with a ningen, much less the one he did fall in love with. Perhaps he also was more like his father then he thought. He would never forget the first time he met the strange female who was traveling with his brother. He'd found her way of dressing inappropriate and far too revealing and had immediately believed her to be Inuyasha's whore. Sesshoumaru remembered she didn't much care for the thought when he'd told her so. She was full of such passion and emotion that you could, literally, guess what she was feeling just from the look on her face at the time. Not that you had to guess; she was always sure to let you know.

Especially when she was angry.

"_**MY NAME IS NOT WHORE! IT'S KAGOME. KA-GO-ME! JERK!"**…_

He nearly smiled at the image of an irate miko with her hands fisted on her hips invaded his mind.

He remembered how she had defended Inuyasha to him and had placed herself in front of the hanyou to protect him. He thought she was annoying and loud, but he couldn't help feeling intrigued. No human had ever had the courage or foolishness (depending on who you asked) to stand against him like that. It had surprised Sesshoumaru when she'd been able to grab Tetsusaiga and remove it at his father's grave and he couldn't, and it had surprised him when she'd shot him with her arrow, because he was sure she didn't know how to use the weapon. She had continued to surprise him every time he'd come across his brother and his group. And it didn't hurt that she smelled infinitely better then any other human.

She was the reason he began to think there might be some hope for the ningens after all. She was also the reason he didn't mind keeping Rin with him. There was something about the child's optimism and energy that reminded him of the strange miko who traveled with his brother.

But, now she was dead and he had every intention of staying here until the bakemono returned. The demon would pay for his actions.

OOOO

Kagome sat quietly next to Midoriko and let her mind process everything that she'd learned. She understood that she was dead and that she was the Shikon jewel's chosen guardian. She didn't know exactly what that meant, but she didn't really think that mattered now. Even though Midoriko thinks her life isn't over yet, but while she was willing to hope she wasn't about to start believing. She'd seen many strange and wonderful things happen since she'd come through the well years ago, but refused to set herself up for disappointment.

Then there was the Obake and Kanna. If Midoriko was right, and she was to get her life back somehow, how was she supposed to defeat the Obake? She still wasn't sure how to access the jewel's true power and apparently she was the only one who could. And had did the Obake know that? How did he know what she was when she didn't? And she didn't even want to think about Kanna and what Midoriko had said and, more so, what she hadn't said about the child who really wasn't a child.

Midoriko could see that heavy things were weighing on the young woman's mind, but she would not let the miko wallow in self-doubt and fear. Things were going to change. After all, if she had died with no way to change it she would not be here in this place in-between worlds. This was just a waiting place, a place for the soul to go when the doors to the other two worlds are closed against you. She was only here to put right what should not have happened in the first place. Then she would finally be able to move on. She was, honestly, looking forward to a rest. Perhaps she'd even be able to see her love again.

"I have something for you," she said as she reached inside her left sleeve to an inner compartment and pulled out the object. "I am glad it can finally be returned to you."

"What is it?" replied Kagome with a curious look. She couldn't think of anything she might have lost.

"This," she handed over the small blue orb.

Kagome silently took the round object from the other priestess. It was a blue ball about the size of a tennis ball. It looked to be made of glass and seemed to have a foggy substance inside it. She'd never seen anything like it before. "Midoriko, I don't know what this is."

"Do not concern yourself about the orb itself; it is merely a container of sorts. What's inside of it is what belongs to you."

"Inside of it?" murmured Kagome as she brought the ball closer to her face to examine it better. "I don't see…" She trailed off as the smoke inside began to swirl and the ball began to vibrate in her hand. She watched in fascination as an image began to form in the middle of the fog.

Kagome blinked when the image was clear enough to identify; it was a face.

"Kikyo?" she spoke aloud as she stared back at the familiar face.

"I am sorry," said the image of Kikyo from inside the sphere. "Forgive me."

She watched as the image slowly faded before turning and giving the woman beside her a questioning look. "I don't understand?"

"She has returned to where she belongs and in doing so is returning what she had taken from you."

Kagome blinked in surprise, but said nothing just in case she was wrong. She turned to look back at the ball with new eyes.

"The other half of your soul," continued Midoriko after a moment.

Kagome didn't know what to think. She was shocked that Kikyo had done it, but she was even more shocked that the miko had gone back to Hell… or wherever she'd come from to begin with. She couldn't imagine the other miko had deserved to go to Hell when she died the first time. As for this time… she didn't know. It wasn't Kagome's right to judge her. She was glad to have her soul back.

"How does it work?"

"You break it to release the soul and it will do the rest."

Kagome nodded thoughtfully. "Will she be alright?"

"Yes," answered Midoriko with a nod. "You are her reincarnation, but you are not her. A better explanation is that you are the essence of what Kikyo use to be, but you are your own person and have your own character," she explained with a light shrug, "you are the essence of Kikyo as she was the essence of me. Your soul did not belong to her any more then her soul belonged to me."

"What will happen to her?" Kagome knew there was a hanyou who would like to know the answer to that question and if she was to have the chance to see him again she would like to be able to tell him. She also admitted to her own curiosity on the matter.

Midoriko gave her a thoughtful look then smiled. "You really do care about all life don't you?" she asked, but did not wait for a reply. Midoriko had already come to the conclusion that the Four Souls had chosen right when they had picked a guardian. They could not have done any better. "She will be judged for her actions. It is in her favor that she did not steal the souls of anyone living and nor did she kill to gain more souls, but she must answer for her crimes. It will be taken into consideration that you bear her no ill will."

"How do you know that? I could wish her to pay for what she has done to me and all the things she tried to do to me."

"Yes you could, but you don't. You are a good hearted person Higurashi Kagome and it's not in you to wish harm onto anyone. You have a pure soul."

Kagome just looked at the other priestess but said nothing. She really couldn't say anything since there was no point in denying the truth. She hadn't a clue if that stuff about her having a pure soul was true, she doubted it since she'd had bad thoughts about people before (Inuyasha being one of them) and was sure she'd have them again, but the part about her feelings toward Kikyo were accurate. She didn't wish the priestess any harm because she understood how the woman felt even if she didn't agree with her actions or her intent.

"I'm not the one she was out to hurt," said Kagome in explanation for her feelings. "It's not my forgiveness she should ask for."

"No you're not the one she wanted to hurt in the end, but you were hurt by her… numerous times, I might add."

"Hurting is a part of life, my mother always said," shrugged Kagome.

"And she's right; it is. But that does not give a person the right to hurt others."

"No it doesn't," she agreed.

Kagome was still staring at the sphere in her hand. A part of her was afraid to open it for unknown reasons while another part of her couldn't wait to do just that. In reaction to her contrary feelings, instead of throwing the orb down and letting it break her hand squeezed and held it more tightly.

"Are you going to open it?"

Midoriko had been watching the other woman and she could see her indecision over the sphere even if she didn't really understand the cause of it. She thought it was fairly simple really; the soul belonged to Kagome; nothing to think about.

Kagome nodded as she glanced at the priestess then with a deep breath she released the ball. She watched as the ball fell to hit the grass near her feet. She wondered idly if the ball would even break on such a soft surface as it seemed to almost drift slowly to the ground. Her eyes widened as the sphere shattered on impact and the fog within was released immediately. The fog rose swiftly around her with an inner blue light. She sucked in her breath as her body went stiff for a moment then an almost tingly feeling came over her as her mind seemed to swirl in a dizzying way before going blank.

Kagome blinked twice as she looked around her. She was lying in the grass on her back with Midoriko staring down at her. She didn't remember moving. She stayed where she was for a moment as she tried to think about what had happened then she breathed more easily when she remembered the sphere and the other half of her soul inside. Staring up at the blue sky she didn't think she'd been out for too long since the sky didn't to seem to look as if any time had gone by. She didn't know that in the place she was that no matter how much time passes the sky would not change with it there, but she was right no less; she'd only been out for a moment.

"Are you all right?" asked Midoriko quietly as she held a hand out to her.

Kagome nodded as she accepted the help up with a small smile.

"Good," responded Midoriko once the other woman was standing. "I must go now. My time here is finished now that I have told you what I could and returned your soul. The rest is for them to explain."

"Who?"

The priestess gestured towards a spot behind Kagome with a nod. "Them."

_To be continued..._

A/N: Next chapter should be out in a day or two! Its already written, it's just wont allow me to upload 40 pages in one update!lol I had to cut it in half!


	27. Time For A Change Pt 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inu Yasha …

Chapter 27: Time For A Change. Pt. 2

Kagome turned around to look where she indicated. She blinked. Standing behind her, side by side, were four men. Each had the same face except for their hair and eyes were different and one wore glasses.

The first one wore white robes and hand deep brown eyes that shined behind a pair of thin glasses. There was knowledge in his gaze that she found more than a little daunting. Kagome thought the glasses were a bit premature, but shrugged it off. His long hair was pure white. The next one wore robes of a sky blue his long hair was a silver gray color and his eyes were a deep red. His eyes seemed to be deep, if not a little guarded. He seemed younger then the others yet older at the same time. The third one wore dark forest green and had eyes of a similar color yet much more rich in color. His eyes made her think of emeralds even as he gazed straight at her without blinking. His hair was ink black and pulled high in a ponytail. The last had eyes the color of the ocean and they twinkled merrily at her. His robes were tan and his hair was a dark rich brown tone that was braided and hanging over his shoulder to his waist. He was the only one who smiled at her.

Kagome turned to look at Midoriko, who now stood beside her, in wonder.

"Who-"

"They will tell you," cut in Midoriko, knowing what she was going to ask. "I must go now. Good luck Higurashi Kagome."

"Will I see you again?"

"I'm sure you will," she smiled then gave a small laugh, "but, for where I'm going, hopefully not for a very long time, yes?"

"Yes," smiled Kagome after a moment. She watched as the other priestess turned and left. She faded into the air as she walked back the way they'd come. Then Kagome turned and faced the men and gave them a thoughtful look.

"You're the Four Souls aren't you?" she didn't know how she knew that, it just seemed to make sense.

They nodded as one in confirmation.

"Very good priestess," said the one with the glasses. "I am Kushimitama, Soul of Wisdom."

"I am Nigimitama," said the one with the twinkling, ocean blue eyes and huge smile. "Soul of Friendship."

"Somehow I think I should have guessed that one," she smiled.

"I'm the Soul of Courage," she turned towards the emerald eyed one, "Aramitama I'm called."

She stared at him for a moment as she got the feeling he didn't like her very much. After a moment she turned her head when the one with red eye and gray hair stepped forward. She already knew who he was though; he was the only one left.

"Sakimitama is my name," he said evenly. "The-"

"Soul of Love," she cut in and finished with a small smile.

He returned the gesture and nodded. "Would you like to see your friends?"

She blinked in surprise, but nodded yes as she stood stiff.

They all gestured for her to come forward. They parted in the middle to make room for her, two on each side, and waited for her to fill the empty spot. Kagome moved forward slowly then started slightly when the world around her changed to look like a huge room painted white. In the middle of the room was a small circular structure. As they lead her across the room to the structure, she realized it was a well. There was nothing else in the room but for the well, which was also white. Inside the well the water was as clear as a glass window and the well appeared to have no bottom.

Kushimitama leaned forward and placed an open palm along the water's surface. "Show me the others," he intoned quietly.

Kagome stared in disbelief as the water rippled for a moment then as the surface cleared and the images of her friends came into view. They were all outside of the castle and seemed to be waiting; for what, she didn't know. She saw Sesshoumaru standing before a stone dais, not unlike the one she'd woken up on not too long ago, and stared at her body lying on it.

She really had died. Seeing her body brought the scary fact back to her with crystal clarity. Kagome couldn't stop the tears from running down her face as she watched the sadness in her friends faces.

OOOO

He watched the girl as she sat on the ground beneath the tree. Her white head was bent, hiding her face from his view, as she stared down at her entwined fingers. He knew she wasn't sleep, but waiting. She always sat that way when she was waiting for him.

He slowly moved forward and sat gracefully down beside her. Quickly turning his back to her he lay backwards and let his head rest in her lap. Now that he could see her face he looked up into pale blue eyes. He preferred her true color eyes to the white or black of the void youkai she was half the time.

"You are going back?" she asked even as she gave a small smile in greeting. She'd heard him arrive.

"At night fall. Tonight is the full moon."

"I know," she nodded. "You know they will still be there."

He blinked hazel eyes at her then. His features had returned to their true form as well, preferring to be natural when he was there. "You don't think they will leave?"

"No," she shook her pale head as she ran a hand through his dark black strands. "They loved her very much. They will stay to, at the very least, know why you killed her. Did you?"

"Kill her?" he waited for her nod before continuing, "Do you think I killed her?"

"You did not tell me you were going to, so I do not believe you did."

He nodded at that and looked away from her; unwilling to show his appreciation for her trust in him. "I didn't. One of them must have. I'm not sure how, but they did. Now they will pay for ruining my plans. There is no other Guardian and the jewel seems to have disappeared when she died."

She nodded. Kanna lifted her gaze from his face and stared ahead of her as she automatically kept running her fingers through his hair. She knew how much he liked her to do that and had begun to do it so much that it was sometimes an unconscious move on her part.

"What? What are you thinking?" he asked. He could see the contemplative look on her face.

Kanna looked down into his hazel eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and speaking. She wasn't positive her thoughts were accurate, but she would bet money, if she had any, that they were.

"I don't believe they killed her," she said quietly. "I saw what happened. I saw their faces. They were more surprised then you were. They were sure you wanted her alive. I don't know how she died, but I _do_ know none of them did it. They loved her and every one of them would give their lives for her, even the Taiyoukai, just as she would do the same for them."

"Then what happened?"

"Like I said; I don't know," she sighed. "The miko could have caused her death herself, though I doubt it."

"Could you be wrong?" he knew she rarely was, but he had to ask. "Could one of them have done it?"

"Of course. Any one of them has the ability," she said off handedly. "And there is always the possibility I could be wrong. But tell me, if I were in danger and with all your considerable power and strength, you still knew there was a huge possibility I could be killed, would you kill me just so someone else couldn't? Same effect even if the cause is different."

The Obake thought about that for a moment. Could he kill this woman? She'd been with him for so long. She was his one true friend and he loved her… as much as he knew how to love. No. He knew that no matter how much it would hurt to see someone kill her he could never be the one to take her life.

"No," he answered in a whisper as he lightly touched the soft skin of her right cheek.

"Exactly. Neither could I were it you," she said just as quietly. "That is how I know."

He sighed as he shut his eyes then. He had to think and figure out what it all meant, so he could decide what his next move would be.

OOOO

Kagome stared down at the image of Sesshoumaru and her friends. The Four Souls were on either side of her.

"You have fought along side them for a while now and, on many occasions, almost given your life for them. Willingly. It is very obvious, and we have no doubt, that you would die for them," spoke Sakimitama from beside her on her right. The other three nodded their agreement. "But would you _live_ for them?" He watched as her eyes flicked from one to the other of her friends as he waited for them to fall on the one they always seemed to come back to. He did not have to wait long. "Would you live for _him_?"

"Live for them?" she asked softly; a note of confusion in her voice. She did not understand the question. Of course she wanted to live.

"Living is not always easy child," said Kushimitama from her other side. "There is more then one way of life and there is more to life then what you have previously known. Could you commit yourself to the unknown for all that you say you hold dear?"

"I thought death was the unknown?"

"A simple misconception; though understandable. Death is an ending of a life, but, depending on ones belief, it is not _the_ end of life. For most it is an introduction to the next chapter in the book of Life. It is that chapter that is unknown. But… perhaps that is the beauty of it, yes?"

Kagome gave a non-committal shrug as she mulled that over. While she did not fear death, she'd learned to appreciate all the many ways it could be brought about. And _that_ did produce fear in her. No one could say the Feudal Era was boring. Understanding all that, she still wasn't quite sure of what they were asking of her and she told them so.

"Perhaps it's not necessary."

She turned to the one who spoke, Nigimitama, who stood just to her left between her and Kushimitama, and arched a questioning brow at that. How could understanding not be necessary?

"Do you need to understand to make a choice?" asked Aramitama from beside Sakimitama. "Are you not willing to face whatever consequences come about from that choice? If not, maybe you are not the right choice after all."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him as she turned her head in his direction. She looked into the bright emerald eyes of the Soul of Courage as she felt something like fear crawl down her spine. There was no challenge or disdain in his eyes; just open curiosity. Yet, she sensed that there was more to his question then simply what he said. He was looking intently at her and she had a feeling he was waiting for something; testing her.

_Testing her?_

Kagome stilled. She understood then. He was waiting to see if she would allow her anger and fear to rule her. She wouldn't. She hadn't done it before and she wasn't going to start now, but she was not going to give an answer to a half asked question. They would tell her, first, what it was they were not saying. What did they want from her? She was slowly learning that everyone wanted something from her.

"I am willing to face the consequences of my choices no matter what they are, but I will not be coerced into making a decision blindly. Tell me what you are asking of me."

He stared back at her for a moment, eyes never leaving hers, before giving her a solid nod. He admired her confidence and self-possession. "Spoken with true courage." He looked at the others then. "She will do well."

Kagome looked from one Soul to the other as she tried to make sense of what was going on. After a moment she gave up and put the question to them.

"I will do well at what? What is he talking about?"

"He speaks of you, and your friends, and the situation you have found yourselves in," responded Nigimitama quietly, "And the only solution for it."

"What is the solution?"

"What it always has been, but you must decide it."

She looked at Courage again before turning back to the view of her friends. Daybreak had arrived and she saw that with the sun's appearance the Obake had returned as well. She guessed he was an early riser.

"They can not win against him," spoke Kushimitama quietly.

"Bu--"

"Yes," he cut her off with a solemn look. "Your Taiyoukai is powerful, very much so, but even with the two swords at his command he does not hold enough to defeat the Obake. The inu brothers, if they were to work together and use what their father left to them as they were meant to be used they could deal him a great blow. He would suffer much damage, but even _that_ I'm afraid, would not be enough to destroy him."

"Can _anything_ defeat him?"

"Yes. But that power no longer resides on Earth."

Kagome blinked. What did he mean by that? Were they trying to tell her that _Sesshoumaru_ was going to die? That her friends were going to die? How could that be? Couldn't the power of the Shikon no Tama help?

"Coul…" she trailed off as her left hand involuntarily tightened around the round object she'd been holding loosely in her fist. The Shikon no Tama. She blinked once then her eyes widened. _Oh. No longer resides on Earth…_ With the jewel here in the After World with her there was no way for her friends to win. What had she done?

Kagome brought her hand up as she stared down at the round pink jewel in her hand. Why did it come with her? She held the only thing with enough power to defeat the Obake in the palm of her hand… and yet even if she were alive she still had no idea how to wield the full power of the small object.

"Can they not defeat him without this?" she asked hopefully.

"All things are possible," replied Kushimitama.

Kagome waited. She could hear a 'but' in there. She wasn't disappointed.

"But, it is not likely," he continued.

"The jewel," she began softly; eyes still trained on her palm. "It's…" she trailed of when another hand covered both her and the jewel. She raised her head to meet a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"_We_ are the Four Souls, the Shikon, not the jewel. And as we stand before you now," he smiled kindly at her in a mixture of amusement and reassurance, "_this_" he squeezed the hand he was covering lightly, "no longer holds any power."

She looked down at her covered hand. She could see faint rays op pink coming out from either side of their entwined hands. It still held its glow, even if it no longer held its power.

"What of the jewel then?" for some reason she felt sad at the thought the jewel was going to disappear forever. It didn't seem fair. Her eyes stayed on their hands, but she jumped slightly when she saw a blue glow coming from between their hands… and it wasn't coming from her. The heat coming from the glow was warm, but not unpleasant.

If she had been conscious the first time, she might have remembered that that wasn't the first time she'd encountered such a glow. But, as it happens, she did not recall the first incident that had resulted in her death.

Kagome watched as the glow receded within their hands again. When Nigimitama removed his hand she realized a lovely tan leather strap had been attached to the jewel. She could see etchings engraved into the strap of the Japanese characters for friend, courage, wisdom, love and guardian.

Nigimitama picked the jewel up by its newly made strand and held it at eye level. "Merely a beautiful trinket: nothing more, nothing less." He spread the strap out and placed it over her head to let it hang around her neck.

Kagome obligingly moved her long hair out of the way to allow the newly made necklace to lie unhindered against her skin.

"What am I to do with a useless Shikon no Tama?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Oh, well no one said it was _useless_," said Kushimitama with a twinkle in his deep chocolate eyes. "And you wear it, of course. It looks lovely on you, by the way."

"Thank you," replied Kagome giving him an uncertain look.

"So, have you decided priestess?" asked Aramitama, bringing everyone back to the true reason for the meeting taking place.

"How?" she said to him with a defiant look. "You still haven't explained to me what it is."

He looked at her as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited. She refused to back down on this. They would tell her what was going on. She wasn't having anymore surprises.

"Perhaps she is right," said Sakimitama as he watched the young miko stand up to Aramitama. "She needs to know what will happen. It is only right. Her answer is too important for her not to understand both the benefits and the consequences."

"Maybe…" began Kushimitama before shaking his head and starting again. "You are right Sakimitama. She can not make a true decision without knowing what she would be choosing."

That settled, the Four Souls all nodded at one another then drew Kagome away from the looking hole at her feet. They did not want her decision to be persuaded by what was happening with her friends below.

"Come child, and we shall explain all."

OOOO

The sun was setting.

They all watched quietly as the light of day slowly receded and the night sky began to dominate. The moon was already up and they all knew it was just a matter of time before the bakemono would show up. They were all waiting for just that. Not knowing what to expect they knew it was best to have the fight outside.

Sesshoumaru had other reasons for having the fight outside. He would not be hindered by walls.

No one was surprised when the bakemono showed back up the moment the sun was completely out of sight and night was only lit by the light of the full moon. None of them worried about that though, the bake wasn't the only one who enjoyed the moonlight. He still looked like Sesshoumaru.

"I see you stayed," he said as he noted none of them had left. His Kanna had been right about that at least. He was intent on finding out just what else she may be right about.

"Ever the observant one, aren't you?" said Inuyasha as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You will die this night," spoke Sesshoumaru from the back. He was still standing near the platform that held Kagome. "Why did you kill the miko?"

The Obake did not take well to threats, but he would indulge the taiyoukai for now; they both were after the same thing anyway.

"I did not kill the priestess. Despite how she annoyed me I needed her alive." He stopped a moment to let his words sink in, "which means one of you is behind her death."

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku all exchanged looks with a growing horror in them. They didn't bother to bandy it around that one of them might have killed Kagome; there was no way that was possible. And they'd all seen the rage that Sesshoumaru had barely gotten control of for it to be him. Which, to their knowledge, left only two people and if the bakemono was claiming to not have done it… If they were inclined to believe him, and truthfully, they could think of no reason for him to lie to them, then that left… Kagome.

Sango had already asked herself the question earlier if she could believe Kagome would do such a thing, and she still had no answer. While she didn't believe Kagome would take her own life, she could see the girl not putting up much of a fight and _allowing_ her own death if she thought she was protecting her friends. Which, really, only mounted to the same conclusion. The priestess was dead.

"You don't think…" began Miroku with a thoughtful expression before shaking his head roughly as if to rid himself of the notion forcefully. "No. Lady Kagome would not do such a thing. "

"OF COURSE NOT!" yelled Inuyasha. "HE'S LIEING!"

Feh! He knew Kagome better then anyone there. Wasn't he the one who'd known her longer? She was _his_ best friend! Kagome was many things: head-strong, hard headed, affectionate, kind, optimistic, stubborn, loyal, smart, always willing to smile, compassionate, temperamental… He could go on, but the kind of person Kagome was wasn't the point. The point was the kind of person she wasn't; and she wasn't a person who committed suicide. Yes, she would allow herself to be captured; she would even lose in a battle and give up the shards or a fully restored Shikon jewel if it meant she'd be protecting her friends or any innocent life. It was annoying, but you couldn't tell Kagome no if she was trying to protect someone; she wouldn't hear it.

"Why?"

Inuyasha came back to the present problem when his attention was drawn to the taijiya when she spoke. "Why what?"

"What reason does he have to lie?" she asked. "If he killed Kagome why couldn't he just say that? He doesn't fear us."

"Since when do you need a reason to lie?" he asked incredulously. "I've done it without any reason plenty of times!"

Miroku and Sango just stared at him.

"What?" asked Inuyasha as he looked back and forth between them. They just shook there heads in answer. "Feh!"

"I don't care what you do or don't believe," cut in the Obake firmly. "One of you destroyed my chances of getting what I want, so now I will take away what you want."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," drawled Miroku, leaning on his staff calmly, "but haven't you done that already?"

He leveled a look of pure contempt on the monk. He would not repeat himself, if they chose not to believe him that was their problem.. They would soon find out he wasn't joking. Then the one who had robbed him would confess or take the consequences.

Sesshoumaru had not spoken since he'd asked the first question. He'd heard the Obake's answers and he was wondering if the demon was telling the truth. If not, just what would he gain from lying?

"I think there's been enough talking," the Obake said with a menacing smile as his silver eyes began to glow with an eerie light. The wind began to pick up and swirl around them. Kirara immediately transformed and stepped in front of both Sango and Miroku to block them from the wind's effect. Inuyasha grimaced and brought an arm up to shield his eyes. Sesshoumaru stood straight and tall, his gaze trained on the bakemono was unwavering.

The Obake grinned maliciously as he made the winds pick up speed to cause distraction. He could still sense the inu brothers. Their minds were still trained on him, but the two humans… They were just where he wanted them. He knew the large neko youkai could sense his focus was on them and she was trying her best to shield her mistress and the monk from his influence, but her efforts were for naught. For what he was doing he didn't need to have eye contact. The full moon enhanced his powers to a certain extent and he could sense that both the monk and the taijiya weren't guarding there minds or thoughts very well. He would get the other two in due time.

Sango was trying desperately to keep her footing with the wind blowing so hard. She knew the bake was causing all the wind, but she couldn't do anything about it. The slightest movement and she would wobble and blow and almost fall on her knees. Kirara was trying her best to help her, but the wind was coming from all sides and no matter how hard the neko tried she couldn't be everywhere at once. Sango was thankful she'd decided to change into her exterminator garb, because with thespeed of the wind her kimono would have had her on her butt a long time ago.

Miroku was trying his hardest to keep on his feet as well. He had a feeling it wasn't a good idea to take his focus off of the demon, but knew he had no choice he couldn't keep his ground while dealing with the dangerous winds and keep an eye on the bakemono as well. It was taking all he had just to keep his staff from blowing away in the harsh wind that he couldn't even concentrate long enough to make a barrier. He hoped Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha was fairing a lot better them him and Sango.

Suddenly both Miroku and Sango felt their world tilt for a moment then their minds began to swim. Miroku thought his head felt remarkably like it did that one time he and Hachi had gotten intoxicated drinking three jugs of sake by themselves. That dizzy double vision was upon him again, but for the life of him he couldn't recall drinking anything. He had thought he was about to engage in a battle. Sango was feeling the same effect, but the feeling was very new for her and was causing her stomach to roll. She tried to grab on to Kirara, but all of a sudden there were two of them and since she knew she only had _one_ Kirara she knew one was a fake, but which one?

Sango took a step forward and stumbled, dropping Hiraikotsu with a thump at her feet. Not realizing she'd dropped the heavy weapon she immediately tripped over it when she tried to continue moving and went crashing down on top of it. She blinked up into the face of Kirara. Familiar red and black eyes were the last thing she saw before her world faded around her.

Miroku, seeing Sango go down, tried to move towards her, but the sudden movement was apparently too much too soon, because his world went black before his body had a chance to hit the ground.

Sesshoumaru saw the taijiya and monk go down and moved closer to the neko youkai. His presence immediately calmed her panicking.

"What did you do to them?" he asked evenly, not bothering to raise his voice.

"Just a dream, my lord," answered the Obake, hearing him perfectly from his distance away from the taiyoukai. The sinister look in his eyes contradicted the ease in his words.

OOOO

"Do you recall how it felt when you purified the jewel down below?" asked Aramitama.

"Yes," she nodded. "It felt like it usually does; me sending out the cleansing power and the jewel drawing its true self from that." She frowned in thought as recollection came back to her, "Except this time I felt something coming _from_ the jewel… something other then the usual warm feeling of thanks that I get from it… or you."

"Do you know what that 'something else' was?"

"It was strong, but disappeared too fast for me to figure out what it was."

Aramitama nodded as he studied her.

"Maybe it would be better to explain to her the 'whys' before we tell her what is being asked of her," suggested Nigimitama. "She has never failed us before and she was chosen for a reason. It is only fair that she understand why this has come about."

"Yes," said Kushimitama with a thoughtful look as he stroked his beard, an action he was prone to do when deep in thought, "I agree that for her to make a wise choice it is necessary for her to understand all that it entails."

"Agreed," said Sakimitama. Understanding that they did not have much time to explain, he turned to Kagome and quickly began to explain, "That 'something else' you felt when you were purifying the jewel was us. We were transferring ourselves into you, but the process did not go as it should have."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome as she looked from one Soul to another before coming back to Love. "What happened?"

"You died."

OOOO

Sango slowly opened her eyes then blinked to clear her vision. Her head felt a bit light she noticed and wondered if she'd passed out from all the wind that had been blowing. It was a bit strange to imagine she'd passed out from wind, but she'd never felt or seen wind blow as hard and fast as it had been blowing a moment ago. Or however long ago it was, she thought, as she had no idea how long she'd been out. She did know that whatever length of time it was, it was long enough for the strange wind storm to have stopped.

Matter fact, everything seemed to have stopped.

Sango realized that not only did she no longer hear the wind she couldn't sense the Obake or her friends. Where was Kirara? She gingerly sat up, taking care not to move her head too fast, and took a slow look around her. Sango swallowed and tried not to panic as she didn't recognize anything in her immediate vision. Where was the Keep? And where was everyone?

She knew that Miroku would never leave her behind, and no matter how much Inuyasha grumbled, he wouldn't just leave her passed out on the ground either. Not even bothering to entertain those possibilities, Sango moved to a standing position. After gaining her feet she slowly knelt to gather Hiraikotsu from the ground where it had lain beside her and slung it over her shoulder. Sango was sure Miroku and Inuyasha hadn't left her there, because she was sure she didn't know where 'there' was.

All she could see around her was trees and grass. She looked to be in some forest, but she wasn't too far inside it, because when she peered through the trees to the left she could just see the outline of a structure. After a moment she decided to walk in that direction.

Moving carefully, Sango quietly made her way towards the structure. As she drew closer and was able to get a better look at the building she stopped as recognition dawned on her.

Sango stared in disbelief.

There was no way she could be by _that_ castle. It had to just be a coincidence that this place looked exactly like the castle of the young lord Kagewaki. They had been too far away from that place for this castle to be the same as the one from memory. Sango had vowed she would never go back there and the others knew how she felt about it. Why would someone bring her there?

Sango was trying everything to deny what her eyes were telling her when the front door of the castle slid open and out walked Lord Kagewaki. She took an involuntary step back as she kept a wary eye on the lord. A part of her brain knew none of this could be possible since Naraku was dead and there was no telling when the real Lord Kagewaki had died, but rational thought wasn't with her at the moment. All that kept going through her mind was that this was the man that had not only killed her family, but destroyed every living soul in her village as well.

"Welcome," called out the lord in greeting.

She just stared at him. Not willing to take her eyes off him, but not willing to go any closer either. The hairs on the back of her neck were beginning to stand. While everything looked harmless enough, something just didn't feel right. Sango couldn't put her feeling on exactly what was making her uneasy but, her instincts weretelling her to stay on her guard… or better yet, leave. And Sango would have done just that, and left, if it didn't mean she'd have to turn her back on the lord… and walking backwards was out of the question.

"Will you not join us?" offered the lord with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

Sango shook her head. It was rude of her, but she didn't think it was the time to be pleasant.

"That's too bad," he answered as someone moved out from behind him. "I thought you and my other guest might enjoy each other's company."

Sango stared in horror as the person standing beside him stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"Kohaku…" she breathed. Sango shook her head in rejection of the sight. "No… this isn't possible." It had to be a trick, she was sure of it. Kohaku was recuperating at Kaede's . There was no way he could be standing in front of her now. It just couldn't be!

Sango took a small step forward as she tried to examine the boy. She looked him up and down from top to bottom. When she came to his face she saw the same vacant look he'd had when Naraku had been controlling him and she nearly broke down on the spot. She'd worked so hard to get him back and they'd even talked Sesshoumaru into using his sword on her brother—well actually Rin had—and now they were trying to take him away from her again!

"In fact, all of my guests are happy to see you taijiya."

Sango was jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of the lord's voice speaking. It took her a moment to put together what he'd said, but once she did she gave him a confused look. She opened her mouth to ask him what he meant by that when she felt a feeling of dread go down her spine. She sensed the aura of a few demons and immediately spun around. She was stunned speechless.

And she was surrounded.

There had to be over two hundred youkai staring at her and none of them looked particularly happy to see her. She glanced back over her shoulder and saw her brother had begun swinging his kusarigama around in a circle by it's chain. The blade was making the swooshing sound she was familiar with hearing when he was about to aim and release the weapon at someone.

Just as she'd finished the thought the blade came flying towards her. Sango jumped nimbly out the way and saw out of the corner of her eye the other demons, all different, come surging towards her. She swiftly released Hiraikotsuas she pulled her katana from her side and began slashing any demon that got too close. She spun around gracefully and plunged the tip of her sword in the stomach of one demon before whipping it out and killing another demon in front of her with a broad swipe. She heard the familiar swooshing sound coming from her left and flipped straight up in the air. She knew he had thrown the weight side of the chain and used it to her advantage by landing lightly on it and using the momentum given by it return to shoot her higher in the air to catch Hiraikotsu on its return flight to release it in another direction.

She landed in a crouched position, quickly putting on her gas mask, she stood and re-sheathed her katana and pulled out two daggers from within her sleeves. In a series of quick turns, ducks, jumps and spins she dispatched another bunch of demons while doing her best to keep her distance from Kohaku who seemed to be doing his best to pursue her. She noticed he was so intent on killing her that he was also killing some of the youkai when either the weight at one end of his kusarigama or the sickle hit one of them and not her; which was happening far too often for her brother's level of skill using the weapon.

For a moment Sango let herself believe that he was trying to secretly help her, until she realized that the empty look was still on his face and that he just didn't care what else he hit as long as he hit her. Sango blinked the tears and sweat from her eyes and continued fighting…

oooo

_While Sango was fighting in her own strange world, Miroku was waking up in his._

Miroku sat up gingerly with a groan as he tried to orient himself. He guessed he must have drunk a lot if he was feeling this bad, when he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a large open field and nothing was around him for as far as the eye could see, but grass. Gradually he began to remember the wind storm and the dizzying feeling he'd felt in his head. He remembered seeing Sango fall to the ground unconscious and when he'd tried to go help her he'd blacked out.

The next thing he'd known, he was laid out in the middle of the field he was currently sitting in.

Miroku stood to his feet then picked up his staff as he looked around. He had no idea how he got here, but he had no doubt that the Obake had something to do with it. Deciding that standing around doing nothing wasn't going to answer any questions, he choose a direction and began to walk north.

He'd been walking for a while when he heard buzzing noise coming from above and behind him. Miroku turned to look, but could see nothing. As the sound became louder he realized that something was flying his way. Shading his eyes with his hands he stared into the bright blue sky and waited.

He didn't have to wait long for the tale-tale outline of one of Naraku's saimyosho to come into view. Miroku stiffened for a moment, but relaxed as he remembered there was only one of them and sighed audibly. His thanks were short lived though, because there was a whole hoard of the insects coming fast behind the first. Miroku did the only thing he could do then; he turned around and ran.

Miroku was running as fast as he could, but he could see nowhere he could go to get away from them. Seeing there was nothing for him to do but to face them head on, he turned around and slamming the base of his shakujou into the ground and using an o-fuda, he quickly raised a shield around him.

Miroku still needed to figure out what to do. Though the shield would keep the bugs out, it would not hold forever. He had to get out of there.

Miroku looked around again in a fruitless hope that perhaps the scenery had changed or maybe he had missed something the first time around. He stopped when he saw the figure dressed in a baboon pelt and stared…

"Tell me, my son, how long that force field of yours will hold do you think?" asked the figure dressed in the heavy fur.

Miroku stiffened at his words. He knew perfectly well that shield wasn't going to hold for long, but that wasn't what had caused him to stop. That thing had called him son while at the same time enjoying the fact the insects were waiting for him to come out from inside the shield.

"You are not my father," he gritted out. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that Naraku, or whoever was under that skin, was not his father.

"Aww houshi, it hurts that you don't want me," said the figure with mocking remorse.

Miroku crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow then. "You are not my father."

"Are you sure about that houshi," asked the baboon with a small chuckle.

Miroku opened his mouth to answer him, but had to stop and pause. After a moment he shut his mouth and looked away. No, he wasn't sure and that pissed him off badly. And how did this… whoever he was… known about it, anyway?

"Oh, look! Others have come to play," exclaimed the Naraku before him, bringing Miroku out of his thoughts and back to the situation around him. Miroku stared in surprise at the sheer volume of youkai in front and, to his dismay, behind him as well. Miroku sighed to himself as he had a sudden feeling that he had somehow been set up. He didn't know how he'd been moved or where Sango and the others were, but he hoped they were doing a lot better then he was at the moment.

And to make things worse, his force field was not about to hold for much longer.

"How about we even up the odds a bit, huh?" asked the baboon rhetorically. "You're family after all."

The next thing Miroku knew, he was feeling a sharp pain in the palm of his right hand and shooting up his arm. He dropped to his knees cradling the offended appendage to his chest and biting his lip to keep from crying out. The sudden onslaught of pain caused him to lose his concentration on maintaining the force field and it soon collapsed around him, leaving him open to attack. Just as suddenly, the pain receded and he was able to breathe again.

"What did you do?" he gritted out after taking a few breaths as he leveled a narrowed look on the youkai.

"What? Don't you like my gift?" he asked with unholy glee. "Young people today… no appreciation."

Miroku could hear the laughter in his voice, but could only guess at the grin that, he was sure, was on the baboon's face. He looked down at his hand while he called the youkai every name under the sun in his mind. Realizing for the first time that his hand had been covered up with a dark cloth and prayer beads, Miroku stared as his mind went on auto pilot over what the sight of the cloth and beads meant.

_The kazaana._

His wind tunnel was back. Now he understood what the baboon meant about 'evening the odds'. He could easily take on all those demons with the tunnel, but the saimyosho… they were a different matter. And then there was the curse… Was he still destined to be swallowed by his own wind tunnel? He wasn't sure if he was the one with the better part of the deal.

Miroku looked up and noticed none of the youkai surrounding him had moved. His shield had been down for a few moments yet none of them had attacked him. He looked at the Naraku look-alike, and figured that none of them attacked because the youkai was still there. After all, if he was supposed to be like Naraku, then _actually_ engaging in a fight would be too much! Naraku always had others do his dirty work.

"No, don't thank me," said the demon with a smile in his voice. "I know you like it."

"_Thank_ you? You think I'm going to _thank_ you?" asked Miroku in disbelief. The baboon had finally gone crazy.

The youkai just looked at him for a moment before turning and walking away. Miroku could hear him muttering about the youth having no respect for their elders as he was leaving. The image would have been comical if his departure didn't prove to be the signal for the others to attack.

Quickly moving out of the way of a swinging axe, he used his staff to block the blow while he threw an o-fuda at three more demons coming from his right, paralyzing them. Using his staff he swept the feet out from under the demon with the axe making him drop the weapon. He spun his staff in a rapid circle above his head and brought it down to his side to counter an attack from a rat demon coming from that direction. Seeing that they couldn't defeat him one on one or even two on one, the demon's banded together and a group of them surged forward to attack the houshi.

Miroku was trying not to use the wind tunnel, because he didn't trust it, but he knew he couldn't take on all of the demons by himself if they were going to, literally, jump him. Un-wrapping the beads from around his wrist, he removed the cloth from his palm and held his hand out and used the other hand to brace his wrist. He found the sensation of sucking demons into the void a little strange after how long it had been since he'd done anything of the kind, but he was happy to see the number of youkai dwindling.

He slowly began to sweat when he saw one saimyosho get sucked into the void. His skin started to feel a bit tense when three more went into the void, and when another two was sucked in he could feel his skin become clammy as his stomach began to feel a little uncertain. When four more went into the kazaana his heartbeat sped up and his vision began to blur. He stumbled and fell to his knees as he began to feel heat flashes and he was sure he could hear his blood pumping through his body.

As quickly as he could, he covered the wind tunnel, securing the beads around his wrist, then fell on all fours as he tried to get air into his lungs. He knew he shouldn't have used the tunnel, but it really had come in handy. What else could reduce a hundred demons down to ten in a matter of moments? _'Besides the Tetsusaiga, that is.'_ With the last of his strength he gathered his staff to him and placed an o-fuda for protection against evil on the ground beside him. It would only be able to hold back minor demons, but it would have to do. Then he fell on to his side as he fell unconscious for the second time in a less amount of days.

oooo

Inuyasha's ears flickered when he heard Sango whisper her brother's name. That one word led him to believe the bakemono that his friends were only dreaming, but the moment he smelt the tears he began to wonder just _what_ she was dreaming.

The wind had stopped not long after the monk had fallen and Sesshoumaru had moved closer to the front. Inuyasha's nose twitched when he smelt heavy sweating and his ears flickered once more when he started to hear the sound of a heartbeat speeding up. He looked around in search of the sound knowing it couldn't be Sesshoumaru or himself. He also knew it wasn't Kirara because she was still standing protectively over Sango. He followed the sound and was shocked when his eyes fell on the houshi.

He quickly knelt and turned Miroku over to face him. His face was covered in sweat and his breathing was so erratic he was nearly gasping for breaths. Inuyasha could smell the stench of poison on him and wondered how it was possible. All the Obake had done was conjuring a little wind… a _lot_ of wind.

But, where did the poison come from?

"His hand."

Inuyasha looked up at his brother when he spoke, but the taiyoukai's back was to him. He arched a brow at the lord's back, but turned back to his friend instead of voicing his question. Giving a silent shrug, he picked up Miroku's left hand, but finding nothing out of the ordinary, he went to grab his other hand on the far side of his body.

He stopped when he saw the cloth and beads.

Last he remembered, Miroku had stopped wearing the covering on his hand when the curse and the wind tunnel had been lifted the moment Naraku died. So, why… Could the wind tunnel have returned? Inuyasha shook his head as if to deny the evidence of his thoughts. He leaned forwards again, wanting to be certain, to remove the beads from the monk's wrist when he was stopped by his brother's voice again.

"Don't," spoke Sesshoumaru, never turning around. Unlike Inuyasha he'd seen the monk endure the pain of—what he could only assume was—the kazaana reforming on his palm and had even seen a glimpse of the infamous hole before the cloth and beads had appeared and covered it up. He had no idea what was going on with the monk and taijiya, but he knew that they were not in an ordinary sleep… and whatever it was had become very dangerous. "You will release the wind tunnel if you remove that cloth Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he brought his hand quickly away. That was close! He turned to look at the bakemono then.

"Wh—"

"**AHHHH!"**

Inuyasha swung his head around towards the sound of the scream and stared as Sango's back arched of the ground. He watched in fascination as a long gash appeared along her left side. Kirara whined as she nuzzled her mistress's face.

"What are you doing to them!" he growled out at the bake.

"I told you," he grinned, "it's merely a dream."

OOOO

"I died?" she looked at them in confusion. "Well, yeah. That's how I'm here."

"Yes," said Kushimitama in agreement, "but, you shouldn't be."

"I shouldn't…" she trailed off as her brain kick started. "You mean _you_ killed me?" she asked in astonishment. She was too shocked to even be angry.

"It was not the effect we were going for, mind you, but yes we are at fault. We should have known of the possibility, but in our haste we did not take your situation into consideration. We do apologize."

Kagome blinked at him.

"You apologize?" she said in wonder, her eyes huge. She watched them all nod at her and in that moment her wonder changed to irritation as her eyes went from a bright blue to nearly black. "YOU APOLOGIZE! YOU KILLED ME! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'WE APOLOGIZE!'

They all stood in shock at the shrew in front of them. They'd known the young miko had a temper, but they'd never imagined being on the wrong side of it. The girl was scary as her hair crackled with her life energy where it spilled wildly around her face.

"Don't just stand there!" she said after taking a breath. "It's your problem, fix it!"

"That is why we are here priestess," said Nigimitama calmly. "Do not worry my dear. One way or another, you will get your life back."

"Yes," agreed Aramitama with a nod, "only, its up to you how that return will be."

"Meaning?"

"Simple. Do you return as you left or as something more?" he replied.

"Will you just tell her Kushimitama, so she can decide, "said Sakimitama with a grave look on his face. "Matters below are getting worse. We do not have time to draw this out any longer."

Kushimitama sighed. He had hoped to be able to explain everything to her, but it seemed she would have to learn some things on her own. But, she would not be alone, if she learned how to contact them through the bond she would always find one of them there to answer any questions she might have.

"You, Higurashi Kagome, have been chosen as the Hogosha. What that means is that the power of the Shikon no tama will no longer reside in that jewel around your neck, but within _you_. You, and only you, will have access to that power. In essence, you plus us four will be one soul. You will have access to the full power, the True Power, of the Shikon."

Kagome stared as she thought about that. She took a deep breath and asked the question she wanted to know. "Can it be undone? I mean, if I was to use this power to save my friends could I give it back to you afterwards?"

"No," answered Sakimitama truthfully. "Once done it cannot be undone"

"Unless a new Guardian is chosen," piped in Nigimitama.

Kagome's face brightened for a moment, but fell again when Love spoke again.

"True," he agreed, "but that has never happened before and there is no guarantee it will."

"How many Guardians have there been before me?" asked Kagome curiously.

"None," said Aramitama, watching her closely. He had taken the longest to agree she was right, but now that he had given his support of her he wanted to make sure she was ready for it. "You are the first."

Kagome swallowed and nodded.

"Understand Kagome, this change comes with great power. You will be, literally, one of the most powerful creatures alive. It will not be easy. You will have to work hard to hold on to your humanity and not let the power control you. That is what happened with the Obake below. Now, he barely remembers who he once was and has already forgotten his name among other things. The same could easily happen to you if you are not careful should you decide to do this."

Kagome felt a spasm of fear creep down her spine. She could hear Midoriko's words about corruption and power echoing in her mind. Could she do this? Could she handle having so much power at her fingertips? She wasn't sure and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

"The risk is high," said Nigimitama, blue eyes smiling, "but we knew you could handle it. That is why we chose you. There is goodness in you that is not found in many people. You _can_ handle this Kagome."

"And if I refuse?" she asked quietly, looking down at her hands as they gripped one another tightly. Her knuckles were white from the strength of her hold. "What happens to me then?"

"You died because we were trying to merge with your soul, but you only had little more then half your soul to help us. While that would have held two of us, it would not have held all four. We must be together for this to work," explained Wisdom with his hands clasped behind his back. "This was our fault since we knew about Kikyo, but had not taken her actions into account. Therefore, we had already decided that no matter what your decision you will be returned to your life and your friends."

"Only to probably die and perhaps take my friends with me," she said softly. "As you said, we can't beat the Obake."

"Not with skill alone, no" answered Aramitama. "But, there are other ways. You already know that his heart is not truly evil, maybe defeating him with weapons is not the way to go."

"But, you can't guarantee that we will all walk away from this if I don't do what you ask."

"No," he agreed. "We can't see the future, but Kushimitama could give you his opinion on the situation. He is not usually wrong."

Kagome shook her head to deny the offer. She didn't know what to do. She desperately wanted to help her friends, but what if, even with the power of the shikon, she still couldn't do it? What if the Four Souls had chosen wrong and she wasn't the right person for this? She could never give it back and then she'd be stuck with a something she should have never had.

"How long will I be changed?"

They could sense her coming around to their thinking, but they still told her the truth even though they knew she wouldn't like it.

"For as long as its need," said Kushimitama then with a sigh he added, "Forever."

_Forever… _That was all she heard.

"Your life span will extend to accommodate the power. You will be immortal."

Kagome looked up then, eyes wide. "I won't be able to die."

"No. You can die, but not by old age or any normal means. Most poisons will not affect you and those that do will only make you sick. If you choose to do this today, you will forever look as you do now, though with the jewels power you will have the ability to change your appearance for disguise purposes."

Kagome blinked.

"How can I die? Could I be killed?"

"So far, we know of no way," shrugged Aramitama. "Should you decide to pass the jewel on to a successor you will lose the powers. Depending on how long you have already lived with the power inside you will determine how long your continued life span will be."

"I can pass it on?"

"Not alone, but yes the power can be passed to another," said Kushimitama with a nod. "If who you chose is not to our liking then the power remains with you."

Kagome thought about this as she began to walk away from them back in the direction she'd come from. When she came to the well she looked in and saw that both Miroku and Sango were unconscious and Kirara was hovering over the taijiya's head. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were facing the bakemono, side by side, with the other two behind them on the ground. The Obake was grinning. Things didn't look good.

Sakimitama knew how things looked below. He had felt the pain of the monk and taijiya. He knew the miko needed to choose and she needed to choose now. He gave the final push.

"Are you foolish, miko?" he asked placing hand under her chin and lifting her eyes to his.

Kagome looked into his crimson eyes and remembered a similar pair in a face that had asked her the same question.

"_Are you foolish, too? Because only those foolish enough to try can win…"_

Lord Takashi Sano, she thought as she remembered his parting words. She blinked and came back to the present when she realized Love was speaking again.

"Some say love is a fool's emotion. You once said you loved them enough to die for them. But, I ask again, do you love them enough to live for them? Do you love _him_ enough to change your entire world for him?" He stared at her as he watched her eyes water. "You must choose. Now."

Kagome's eye flickered from his to the three behind him and back to his again as the tears ran down her cheeks to fall from her chin. She knew her answer and nodded.

"Yes," she said softly, almost in a whisper, as the tears flowed freely. "I love him. I love them. Do it… and may Kami-sama help me."

Sakimitama kissed her cheek softly then pulled back. His eyes began to glow like red fire as he started the transformation. "Hold to your love, priestess and you shall never go wrong."

Nigimitama walked forward and placed a kiss on her right cheek, opposite of where Love had placed his. "Remember. _You_ control your dreams, no one else can. No matter how strong the outside force is, your dreams belong to you." His eyes glowed bright then.

"I had doubts about you at first," said Aramitama as he walked forward. Sakimitama moved over to give him the spot in front of her. "But I know your heart is true. You hold strength of courage unmatched by any other. Trust in it." He kissed her softly on the mouth as his eyes began to glow like the green street lights in her own time

Last come Wisdom. He moved to stand before her, his eyes were already glowing making the brown look like pure gold. "Never forget why you made this choice, my lady. Hold it and it will guide your path in the darkest of times." He gently kissed her forehead.

Kagome watched as their bodies faded and nothing was left but, green, gold, blue and red eyes. Slowly they glowed brighter and began to dance and swirl around her in streaks of color. Then one by one, a tiny colored orb disappeared into her body through her chest. With every color that went through her, Kagome's own eyes flashed with the color until they were all inside her. A sharp piercing pain lanced through her body for a moment before flooding her with intense heat. _Kami-sama_ was her last thought before she blacked out.

oooo

Down below three pair of eyes watched in fascination as the miko's body pulsed with different colors coming from her chest. They all watched as her body lifted slowly in the air and began to glow brighter, but they all had to avert their eyes when the same heat and bright light became too much for them to watch. They waited a few moments after the light had gone before turning back around.

All three froze at what they saw standing before them.

A woman dressed in dark blue skin tight pants that were partially covered by a long, hot pink skirt that hung long in the front and back, but was split on both sides up to the top of her hips revealing the pants beneath. She had small ankle boots of a dark material on her feet and her upper body was covered with a dark blue halter top the color of the pants. The halter was covered by the top of the hot pink skirt that was crossed over it self and wrapped around her neck. A pink jewel that looked an awful lot like the shikon no tama sat close around her throat. Her hair hung full and loose to her waist in thick waves. Hot pink streaks were laced through the dark tresses.

Inuyasha was sure he'd never seen her before. She was beautiful, but… where was Kagome? He looked into her blue eyes and opened his mouth to ask about his friend when his golden eyes widened in recognition and shock.

"Kagome?" he breathed in awe.

Her eyes flickered to Sesshoumaru's before coming back to Inuyasha's shocked face. She could see nothing in the taiyoukai's face or eyes. For the first time in a long time she was uncertain about his reaction to her being back.

"Hello Inuyasha."

oOo

**The Four Souls:** Are from the Shinto philosophy of Naobi; **Aramitama** / Courage, **Sakimitama** / Love, **Nigimitama** / Friendship, and **Kushimitama** / Wisdom. When all are united within one soul, they form a powerful balance which can be used for good or evil.

**Kusarigama:** "chain-blade" The name of Kohaku's weapon of choice. It is a chain with a weight at one end and a sickle ( a sharp, curved blade) at the other. Very good for doing damage from a distance or for hindering your opponent long enough to strike a blow with the blade side of the weapon.

**Saimyosho:** Naraku's poisonous, flying insects. They are deadly if too much of the poison gets in your system and you don't get the cure for it in time. He also uses them to spy.

**Dokkaso:** Sesshoumaru's light whip that extends from his fingers. Ability to cut through almost any surface no matter how thick or strong.

**Hogosha: **Guardian


	28. Crime and Punishment

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inu Yasha.

Thank you to my betas **Wendy **and **Deborah**! Without their help this story would have looked aa lotdifferent! Thank you ladies!

_"If it were not for Christ's Church, indeed there would be no restraint on the criminal in his evildoing, and no punishment for it later, real punishment, that is, not a mechanical one such as has just been mentioned, which only chafes the heart in most cases, but a real punishment, the only real, the only frightening and appeasing punishment, which lies in the acknowledgement of one's own conscience."_

_-_Fyodor Dostoevsky, author of _Crime and Punishment_

Chapter 28: Crime and Punishment

Inuyasha's eyes roamed her figure from head to toe again. He found the navy blue and pink outfit strange and decided he preferred her school uniform to it. It covered her more than her uniform did, but for some reason he found this new outfit to be more disturbing then the first. He liked the longer hair that fell in waves to her waist and eyed it as it waved behind her from the breeze. Inuyasha was relieved to see that her eyes hadn't changed; they were still the same piercing blue they'd always been. Her eyes had been the first thing to help him distinguish her from Kikyou.

Kagome stood motionless as she slowly took in the scene in front of her. She noticed with a worried glance that both Miroku and Sango were unconscious on the ground at Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's feet. She could clearly see that Kirara was doing what she could to protect her mistress, but she could alsosense the feline's distress. The neko didn't know what was happening. And she could see the Obake standing not too far in the background. His eyes were narrowed on her with a knowing look in theirdepths.

Kagome had no idea what the others were seeing. She knew that she'd undergone the change, but she didn't know the change would also be physical. The Four Souls had neglected to mention that little detail. She figured it would be just a simple increase in her priestess powers and, you know, whatever is done to lengthen a person's life span.

The moment she was coherent enough to understand, her eyes had immediately searched out the taiyoukai. He was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. Her heart had nearly dropped to her stomach at the blank look on his face. It'd been a long time since she'd seen that look in his eyes…and had it aimed at her. For the first time since she'd died, she wondered if perhaps the inu-youkai preferred her dead.

"Hello Inuyasha."

With half an ear she'd heard the hanyou call out her name in a mixture of shock, wonder, and confusion. She'd focused her attention on her friend out of a sheer need not to meet the indifferent look in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Kagome tilted her head to the side at the look on his face. She knew it would be a shock to them all at seeing her alive, but there was something else in Inuyasha's look that made her pause. What was he staring at?

Inuyasha stared at the vision in front of him as he took her in from head to toe. He couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. A large part of him wanted to touch her to be sure, so he took a few steps toward her to do just that. He came to a stop a few feet in front of her and slowly reached out a clawed hand towards her face. Inuyasha ignored the unmistakable growl that came from behind him and gently placed a palm to her cheek. He sniffed lightly at the air around her and was relieved to recognize her familiar scent.

But she looked so different.

Kagome placed her hand over the one touching her face after flicking her eyes to the Taiyoukai behind him. Her eyes connected with gold, but, to her dismay, she was still being locked out. She sighed inwardly then returned her gaze to a similar pair of golden orbs, but ones that were open with curiosity, relief, and not just a hint of pain.

Kagome tried to smile at her friend but the look in his eyes wouldn't allow it to form on her lips.

"Inuyasha?" she inquired with a small amount of worry.

"Kagome…" he breathed her name before continuing, "What happened to you?"

Kagome blinked. Could he sense her change? Was it somehow noticeable? She thought she might be able to hide it for a while… a few _years_ maybe.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"You died."

"Yes," she confirmed with a nod.

"We were sure…" he trailed off as if to collect his thoughts then started again. "We were sure he'd killed you."

_The Obake?_ She'd thought so too, at first. "No."

"You look different Kagome…" he trailed off as he removed his hand from her face. Inuyasha's eyes harden as his ears twitched reflexively. He felt her stiffen as he stared at her. "What do you mean _'no'_?"

Kagome recognized the look on his face; she'd seen it enough times before. He was about to yell at her. She wasn't up for a shouting match with him, she thought as she nervously began to twirl a lock of hair around her finger.

She froze then. Something wasn't right. Usually when she reached to grab her hair where it hung about an inch or two passed her chest she would grab the end and start twirling… What she was holding wasn't the end of her hair.

Momentarily forgetting her friend, she cast an inquiring look down and stared in befuddlement at the long, black and fuscia colored strands. Her hair hung in the same thick waves she remembered except now it was much longer, ending just pass her waist, and streaked with… _pink?_ Was that really _her_ hair? Kagome was just about to pull the rest over her shoulder when she got a good look at what she was wearing.

"What happen to my clothes?" she asked no one in particular as she stared in wonder at the strange outfit.

"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha in frustration. "Could you focus here? What the hell do you mean _no_!"

She frowned at the agitated look on her friend's face as her attention was brought back to the problem at hand and away from her appearance.

"I mean, he didn't kill me Inuyasha," she stated simply and waited for the information to settle in the hanyou's brain.

"Kagome, you were dead. Don't tell me he didn't kill you because I saw you. We all saw you!" he ended loudly.

"I did die," she agreed with an irritated frown. Why was this so hard for him to understand? "I'm not denying that, Inuyasha. I'm only saying the Obake didn't kill me."

"The words _I told you so_ are coming to mind here… I feel I deserve an apology."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha frowned at the interruption. The Obake raised an expectant eyebrow in return.

"He didn't?" asked Inuyasha as he turned back towards Kagome. He was confused. If the Obake didn't kill her, who did? It wasn't one of them. Did they have another enemy they didn't know about? And why wouldn't Kagome tell them who it was? _'She's never kept her trap shut before, why the hell is she starting now!'_

"Who did?"

Inuyasha spun around, simultaneously, as Kagome looked up when they were interrupted again, but this time by the quiet, silky voice they both knew well.

Sesshoumaru had watched the entire interaction between Kagome and Inuyasha. If the hanyou touched her one more time he didn't think he'd be able to remain still again. He was genuinely glad she was alive, even though he hadn't bothered to show it. What for? Inuyasha was doing enough gushing for the both of them. Pathetic. He'd seen Kagome look at him with that searching look in her eyes and he'd seen the puzzled look come over her face when she didn't find whatever it was she was looking for. Her face was so expressive a person could almost read what exactly was on her mind.

He'd watched the shadow of doubt cloud her sapphire eyes and he could almost guest what she was thinking. Why didn't he bother to reassure her? It wasn't in his nature to do so. Letting a person know they matter to you is equivalent to giving them power over you. He would not make that mistake again; it was, perhaps, the only thing he could thank his mother for. Yes, he loved Kagome, but he would never admit to the weakness aloud. It mattered not. She was supposed to love him, not the other way around.

As his mate it was her duty to not only love him, but obey him as well. And in return it was his duty to protect her. Her skill with a bow and arrow was good and she held power in her that was strong. He was glad of that since it meant he would not have to worry over much about her and any pups they might have. Theirmother would be able to protect them should he not be available, though he doubted that would ever happen. He wouldn't allow it.

Sesshoumaru could sense the power inside her. It seemed stronger then what he remembered… yet the same somehow. He'd listened to her conversation with the hanyou and he heard when she'd denied the bakemono being the one to have killed her. First he'd thought she was lying to them out of some misguided sense of protecting the Obake, but he quickly realized she was serious. The Obake hadn't killed her. That didn't mean he was going to allow the bake to live. He still had harmed his miko. And while he may not have been the one to kill her, Sesshoumaru was sure he played a part in it somehow and just for that alone, he was going to kill him. This only meant someone else was going to die as well. The question was _who_.

He was waiting for the answer.

Kagome stared at the Taiyoukai. When she was in the After World he was practically all she could think of. She'd imagined so many things she would have said to him if she'd been given just half a chance. But, now that he was standing in front of her and she had the chance to say all the things she'd wanted to say she couldn't form a single word. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared back at him. Her mind filled with fuzz as she sank further into the golden eyes that were so much like Inuyasha's, yet not like anyone's at all. He had the ability to say just about anything he wanted with his eyes alone; or say nothing at all.

She moved towards him, her hair swinging in the breeze behind her, as she walked without actually giving her feet the command to do so. She just had to touch him, just one small touch, just to be sure. Kagome didn't know what she would do if he was to fade away as if he was a figment of her imagination. A mirage that shimmered at the edge of the desert to tempt a person to keep moving when they believed they had nothing more to give. Had she been in a desert she knew he would be her mirage.

She stopped a hairs breath away from him, invading his personal space. Her eyes fell to his neck. She was having trouble looking him in the eye now, her vision was blurring from the tears she hadn't realized were coming 'til they were there.

'_Sesshoumaru,'_ she reached out with her mind for him because she couldn't find her voice to do it out loud. She bowed her head to hide her tears, which didn't make any sense; since she was sure he could smell them on her.

Kagome jumped slightly when she felt the gentle scrape of a claw against her cheek as she felt a firm hand settle beneath her chin and turn her face upward.

Sesshoumaru looked down into her swimming gaze and felt the uncontrollable urge to pull her the rest of the way against him. He hated the smell of her tears. It wrenched at his insides to see her hurting, but he didn't pull her to him. Instead he brought a hand to her chin and lifted her gaze to his. He breathed in her scent and was thankful that it hadn't changed like other parts of her had. Truthfully, he could careless how she looked. She was clean, unlike most ningens, and he liked her scent.

"Tell me." He watched as she closed her eyes, causing a tear to slide down her cheek onto the pad of his thumb. He suppressed the urge to tell her to open her eyes and waited patiently for her to answer him.

Kagome released a breath as a small trimmer went through her body. Her knees had gone weak for a moment when he'd touched her. She slowly got her emotions under control and then opened her eyes to regard him quietly. She took in everything about him, committing it to memory, just in case she didn't get the chance to again. His eyes were still closed to her, but she decided now wasn't the time to dwell on it, even if her heart thought it was the perfect time to do just that.

"The Four Souls," she answered evenly.

He arched a brow at her. Did he hear her correctly? Was she really saying the _Four Souls_ had killed her? That the Shikon no Tama had caused her death? He wasn't sure he understood.

"It was an accident," she answered his unasked question. "Can I explain this later? Let's just say that the jewel had made a miscalculation, but now I'm back."

It was Inuyasha's turn to raise an eyebrow at her half explanation. _'A miscalculation'_? Is that what they were calling it now? More like a royal fuck up if you asked him; which nobody did.

He opened his mouth to share his opinion anyway, but paused when the sound of hands clapping stopped him. His focus shifted in the direction of the noise and his eyes hardened as they connected with the Obake's.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to turn or move and Kagome was already facing in the bakemono's direction but her vision was blocked by Sesshoumaru's broad shoulders. She mentally cursed her height for the thousandth time in her current life span and her misfortune for acquiring a boyfriend who was too tall for her to see over his shoulder even when she stood on the tip of her toes.

'Did I just call Sesshoumaru my boyfriend?', she thought in a panic and took a peek from beneath her lashes to make sure he still couldn't read minds.

"Wasn't that sweet?" said the Obake with a sneer as he stopped clapping from his position above them. "I hate to break up the happy reunion, but we have a few issues to settle. In case you forgot!"

He folded his arms in front of him in a mock imitationof the Taiyoukai. He'd seen the change in the miko just as the others had, but unlike them, he knew where the surge in her power had come from. He could sense the Shikon no Tama in her ki as its strength sang in her blood. He knew what it meant: the jewel had picked its True Guardian and she was standing right in front of him.

The fact that he'd been right about the miko as the Jewel's Guardian was his only consolation.

He didn't care for the demon lord's attitude, or any of their attitudes for that matter. He didn't like being ignored either. In retaliation, and without further warning, he struck out at what they all seemed to care for most.

Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head with the sudden stroke of pain that flared through her head. Her hands fingers stiffened reflexively as she clutched at Sesshoumaru's clothing. She opened her mouth to cry out, but not a sound was emitted as her breath caught in her throat and one corner of her mouth jerked violently and spasmodically. A tear slipped down her cheek as her knuckles grew white with the force of her grip.

Sesshoumaru watched the play of her face carefully as he felt her body shudder through the grip she had on him. He knew exactly what was happening to her. He lowered his hand to rest it over one of hers as he tried to calm her with his own aura. It wasn't easy though; one had to be calm and relaxed to share the peace in their aura with someone else and he was far from calm. He was furious. He couldn't believe the Obake had the audacity to pull the same trick on his miko again. His left cheek ticked uncharacteristically as he tried to rein in his rage. When he saw her eyes begin to come into focus he silently made his move.

Faster then the human eye could see, he drew and released Tokijin in the direction of the bakemono and just as quickly followed in its path. Just as soon as the sword had hit and gone through its mark-the bake's right shoulder-did he materialize in front of him and yank the sword back out. The Obake screamed out in a mixture of surprise and pain as Sesshoumaru spun in a neat circle and sliced at his throat.

The bakemono jumped back at the last possible second; only receiving a small knick on the left side of his neck. He rose towards the sky in attempt some needed distance between himself and the Taiyoukai. His silver eyes were wide as he clutched at his right shoulder with the opposite hand. He had not expected the Taiyoukai to attack or to attack so fiercely. Trails of blood were flowing down his arm and out of his sleeve over his hand, bright red against the pale of his skin. He gave a feral grin as he cut his eyes to the Taiyoukai who stared back at him.

"You wound me, my lord," he laughed then and flexed his injured arm. He removed his hand from his shoulder to show Sesshoumaru the wound. It was healing rapidly. With his left hand he pulled his own sword from his waist and passed it to his, now healed, right hand. "I'm beginning to think you don't like me," he pouted mockingly. He lunged forward then with a broad attack to Sesshoumaru's left.

Sesshoumaru moved forward towards the blow and blocked it with his sword before returning the attack with one of his own. He stuck his claws through the upper half of the bake's left arm and released his poison into the demon's blood stream. The bakemono hissed as he jerked his arm away and swung out with his sword in a deadly arc. The swords tip ripped a nice size gash into Sesshoumaru's left sleeve.

Sesshoumaru didn't miss a beat as he punched hard against the bake's chest instead of looking down to see the damage that had been caused to his clothing. The Obake flew back a couple of feet from the blow, but he didn't have time to worry about that as he had to dive to his right so as not to get hit with the Taiyoukai's dokkaso.

As the two demons engaged in battle in the air, on the ground below Kagome had fallen to her knees. Inuyasha was hovering around her trying to help her, but not having a clue how. He could sense the pain she was in, though it had lessened since Sesshoumaru had begun fighting it was still very much there.

Kagome panted heavily as she tried to support her weight on her shaking hands and knees. Her hair fell like a curtain around her as she bowed her head in agony.

_'Remember who you are, priestess…'_

'_You are the Guardian…'_

'_You are the power of the Shikon…'_

'_Use what belongs to you.'_

Kagome shuddered as she heard the voices of the Four Souls talking to her. She wasn't sure where they'd come from or how they were talking to her, but she was grateful. In between seeing Sesshoumaru and the others again and feeling the oh-so-familiar pain in her head again she'd forgotten about her new abilities. In truth, she wasn't quite sure what all of her new abilities were, but she figured if she was supposed to be some all-powerful being, then an attack like the one she was under shouldn't be able to affect her so easily.

Slowly and methodically she reached inside of herself for the power she knew was there. Steadily she built up the walls in her head to block her mind from the Obake's attack. She could feel a calmness washing over her as the pain began to recede and the throbbing that had started recently ebbed and died.

Kagome blinked twice then gracefully stood to her feet. She took in the scene above her and her eyes began to glow as they focused on the Obake. She was pissed.

Inuyasha had taken a step back when he realized she was standing. He'd watched, puzzled as her body had glowed with a light pink light, but the light had quickly died and she'd started to stand. He watched as she directed her gaze to the sky to look at the battle going on above them and he stared in awe as her entire being began to glow with the familiar fuscia light. Her eyes were glowing fiercely and he jumped slightly as the air crackled around her. He was amazed at the feel of power then he grinned when he felt her anger. Somebody was in trouble!

Kagome raised a hand, palm forwards, in the direction of the bakemono. Her hand began to glow bright and she was just about to release her attack when she heard a slight sound. The light in her hand dimmed as she tilted her head to the side to catch the sound again. She blinked and frowned before sucking in her breath and directing her gaze towards the ground.

_!whimper!_

Sango.

_!grunt. GROAN!_

Her head turned to her other side when she heard more noises. Miroku.

"Miroku?" she breathed as she began to feel his pain. Sango's pain was slight. "What's wrong with them Inuyasha?" she asked with a concerned frown. "Why are they laying here like this?"

"That bastard put them in some sort of deep sleep," he growled angrily. "Whatever it is we can't seem to wake them up. He's also controlling them in some way. I don't know how, but it's hurting them. All he'd said to Sesshoumaru is it's just a dream, whatever the hell that's supposed to mean!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the bakemono once more as she trained her gaze up on the sky again. Both demons were fighting viciously and though it appeared that Sesshoumaru was the better fighter and winning, none of his hits seemed to be affecting the other demon much. Oh, he bled like anyone else would he just didn't seem to suffer any effects from it. It was like feeling the heat of fever, but not suffering any of the weakness, fatigue, and delirium it caused. He was bleeding and hurting, but that's all he was doing. She watched in sort of a trance as the Obake pulled out a second sword against Sesshoumaru's one. As she watched metal clang against metal-when she could see it-she grudgingly admitted to herself the bake had skill.

In a skillful move the Obake struck at Seshoumaru with one sword and then lightly spun and came around in a smooth and quick arc, going for the Taiyoukai's throat. Sesshoumaru dodged the blow easily as he jumped backwards and came down a few paces away. The fight was proving to be more of a challenge then he'd previously thought it would be, he noted with in appreciation. The effort wasn't due so much to the Obake's fighting technique so much as it was due to the demon's ability to heal and regenerate. No matter how fast or how deep he wounded his opponent the blow would begin to heal just as soon as he removed his sword from the bakemono's flesh.

"Is that the best the Lord of the Western Lands can offer?" taunted the Obake nastily. "I'm disappointed. I had expected _better._"

Something flashed in the Taiyoukai's eyes, but was gone before the Obake could identify it. He waited for some sign of a reaction to his words, but when he realized none would be forth coming, he floated down to the ground. He didn't look to see if the inu was following him; he knew he was. He waited a split second for the other demon's feet to touch the ground before attacking.

Sesshoumaru followed the bakemono to the ground and took an immediate step to the right to dodge the sudden attack. The bakemono was too slow. If he was fighting Inuyasha he could think of at least five different remarks he would have made to piss the hanyou off, but since he was fighting the bake he decided to forgo the pleasantries. He blocked another blow from one of the bake's sword then shot his left hand forward to stab his fingers through the demon's chest. He watched as silver eyes widened in shock as the bake stumbled backwards. Sesshoumaru took advantage of the bake's shock and scored two more blows before having to orb to dodge another sloppy attack and reappearing behind the bakemono's back.

The bakemono grabbed at his chest and immediately started the healing. He still couldn't believe how fast the Taiyoukai was. He marveled at the inu's speed. He'd never fought someone faster then himself; it took some adjusting. If it wasn't for the healing powers he had, that worked faster then any other demon, he would be in really bad shape right now. He retaliated for the blows with an offensive attack of his own, but wasn't surprised when the dog-demon avoided it. He was surprised when he disappeared though. He blinked in confusion for a moment then immediately swung around, sword out stretched, when he felt the inu-youkai's presence behind him.

His eyes widened again in astonishment; he'd never seen the youkai move.

Sesshoumaru stood quietly as he stared down at the demon. He was perched gracefully on the edge of the bake's sword. He refused to let the demon see his hatred for him. He would not allow his emotions to get in the way of his killing the bakemono. Soon he would find a way around the demon's unusual rejuvenation speed and then he would really show the demon the mistake he made in pissing this Sesshoumaru off!

The Obake withdrew his sword from beneath the Taiyoukai and watched impassively as he dropped lightly to the ground before him. He eyed the demon lord contemptuously as he pondered his next move. He'd never hated someone quite like he hated the Taiyoukai.

The demon lord thought himself better then the Obake and he didn't like it. He didn't like feelings of inadequacy in himself and had vowed he would never feel that way again. The fact that the demon lord treated him exactly that way built a rising anger in his soul that was like nothing he could ever remember feeling before.

oooo

Kagome watched the two demons as they eyed one another. She had a feeling the fighting was about to get worse. She took a step in their direction then froze when she heard a groan coming from the vicinity near her feet.

Miroku and Sango.

She'd forgotten all about them as she'd watched the battle between Sesshoumaru and the bakemono play out. She needed to figure out what was wrong with them before she tried to help the Taiyoukai; besides he wouldn't appreciate her interference.

"Inuyasha," she called out to him and waited for him to look at her. "I have to help Miroku and Sango now. So I need you to watch them for me," she nodded her head slightly towards the fighting demons, "and help him when he needs it."

Inuyasha looked over at his brother and the Obake and had that sudden thought, again, that he'd never truly fought his brother before. "Which one?" he asked with a raised brow. From where he stood, the bake looked to be the one in need of assistance.

"Just watch," she replied with an irritable frown. Kagome looked over at the two warriors again. She knew how it looked to Inuyasha, but she also knew that the longer they fought the more the Obake was going to want to see Sesshoumaru dead. And the more he wanted the inu dead, the more he'd be willing to do anything to see that happen. She didn't trust him to fight fairly for long. "And help him. Don't let him get killed Inuyasha."

"Yeah," he said irritably, folding his arms over his chest. "He won't get killed. Now will you shut up about it?"

Kagome chose to ignore his attitude and stooped down beside Miroku. She looked over him closely, but could find nothing wrong with him. Her eyes fell on his right hand and she stared at the familiar binding. _Could it be?_ She wondered quietly to herself. After a moment she moved on, deciding that the question of the wind tunnel could wait. She ran a light hand over Miroku's face. His skin felt like it was on fire and was causing her no small amount of worry.

"Come on Miroku, you have to help me out here," she said to him, but got no response. She watched in horror as a spasm shook his body and his heart rate began to speed up beneath the hand she had resting on his chest. Kagome tried desperately to think. Inuyasha had said something to her about a dream she remembered. She could see the monk's eyes moving restlessly beneath his eyelids and decided his dreams was as good a place to start as any other.

Closing her eyes she placed a hand on his forehead and kept the other over his heart on his chest. She took a deep, calming breath then used her ki to reach out towards her friend. She remembered to keep her mind clear and free of any distractions, like Kaede-san had taught her, and steadily felt her way around in search of Miroku. She nearly cried out in glee when she found him.

Kagome stopped and built a link between her and the monk's conscious. She could feel the barrier that was around him now. She didn't try to bring it down because she wasn't sure what kind of barrier it was and, therefore, didn't know what damage-if any- it might cause Miroku if she did.

"Miroku?" she called out to him again, but this time she did it through the link she created.

oooo

Miroku had sensed the new presence immediately after it showed up, but couldn't tell whom it belonged to. And, to be honest, he didn't really care at this point. He could feel the other demons surrounding him, but he was in too much pain to even _think_ about getting up much less actually _doing_ it. Even his eyelids hurt; he didn't even bother trying to open them. He was in so much pain and having heat flashes that part of him almost welcomed the oblivion death would bring. He almost laughed to himself at the irony of his thoughts when he heard her voice calling him.

"_Miroku?"_

He tried to focus his attention oh her. Well, now that he knew he was dead, when could he get the pain to go away?

"Kagome? Odd, but I always figured it would be my father or mother to be the first to greet me in death. Not that I'm disappointed. It's nice to hear you again Lady Kagome."

Kagome sighed in relief when she heard him answer her back. She was so happy she'd reached him that she almost missed his comment about his parents and death. She figured he must really be in some pain if he was already giving up; it wasn't like him.

"_You're not dead Miroku,"_ she said softly. She'd never thought her presence would make him think he was dead.

"I'm not? Then how…"

She knew what he was trying to ask. _"I'm not dead either."_

"You're not? But we saw… What did we see?" he asked in confusion.

"_You saw me die,"_ she said with a smile in her voice. It was just like him to worry about her when he was the one in trouble. _"It's a long story. How about we get you out of here and I tell you about it later?"_

"All right,"he agreed that he wouldn't mind getting the poison out of him. "Where are we?"

Kagome opened her eyes then. _"Good question,"_ she breathed as she looked around. She frowned at what she saw. _This is his dream?_ It looked as if she was in a large open field. There was about twenty youkai, all armed, and standing around in a circle. The ground was littered with the bodies of even more demons. It looked as if a battle had taken place. They seemed to all be looking at something that was on the ground in the middle of them. None of them were paying her any attention. _Where was Miroku?_

She moved forward then. She wanted to see what was so fascinating to all of them. She could see glimpses of something dark through the crowd, but couldn't make it out. All she could tell is that whatever it was it was lying on the ground at their feet. Kagome spotted a gap in the crowd and quickly moved forward to get a better look.

She gave an audible gasp then.

Miroku was lying on the ground in semi-fetal position. He was sweating badly and his breathing was labored. Every few seconds his body would shutter from the spasms. He was in really bad shape and to top it all off, he had no shield around him for protection. Forgetting, for a moment, who was surrounding her; Kagome quickly dropped to her knees beside her friend's shaking form.

"Miroku?" she called gently as she laid a gentle hand upon his cheek. "Miroku what happened?"

Miroku's eyes fluttered open at the feel of a hand against his skin. He tried unsuccessfully to push his face into the cool touch and open his eyes to see who his savior was. He'd heard Kagome's voice and he'd even responded to her, but he didn't dare believe she was there with him. No one knew where he was; not even himself.

He took a deep breath and tried to open his eyes again. He knew he was dying, but Kami-sama, what was taking it so long? He blinked a few times at the sun light, his vision was blurry, but soon he focused on the being kneeling beside him.

He blinked again.

"Kagome?" he questioned quietly.

Her face was the same as he remembered, but nothing else was. Her hair was longer, not to mention it was streaked pink, her clothing was different, and he wasn't sure if it was his imagination but her aura felt different as well… Like it was her, but something more as well. He wondered if the change was some unknown effect from the future. "You look different," he whispered.

"Yes, well," she smiled then, "that's another story." She watched as he blinked at her, but said nothing. "You're sick Miroku. What happened?"

"The wind tunnel," he replied as he pulled his covered hand closer to him, "it's back."

"It's back?" blinked Kagome. Her eyes flickered to the hand he was craddling before resting on his again. "But, how… I don't understand? How could that be possible?"

She knew Naraku was dead; she'd killed him. And as long as he was dead there was no way the kazaana could be back.

"Naraku," he breathed in answer. His eyes flickered to the demons surrounding them then back to her. "He called it a 'gift' then set his lackeys on me… and the Saimyosho. I had to use the wind tunnel on them."

"Miroku no," she breathed, her voice laced with worry. He'd poisoned himself to survive.

It still didn't make any sense to her. This was only a dream world. It shouldn't be able to do this kind of damage, should it? Nothing was real here. But, there was no mistaking the monk was dying. How could someone die in their dreams? Her brow was furrowed in thought as she tried to make heads or tails of what was going on. She glanced at Miroku to ask him another question when she noticed his gaze wasn't focused on her but something over her left shoulder. Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she whirled around. She saw the large youkai at the same time as she thrust her hand out to ward him off. And froze.

Her hand had gone completely through the top part of the youkai's thigh. Kagome stared in shock before quickly pulling her hand away. She stared down at her hand in wonder. There wasn't any blood or anything wrong with her hand. She touched her palms together then looked up at the demon. He didn't seem phased by the phenomenon one way or the other. In fact, she noticed, he didn't seem phased by her _presence_ there at all. His gaze was focused on Miroku.

Kagome looked back and forth between them. She narrowed her eyes at the youkai as a thought came to her. She reached her hand out once more, and once more it went right through the demon's leg, but this time she was expecting it. She wasn't there.

Her body was incorporeal.

At first she'd thought it was the demon, but that wouldn't explain why the demon couldn't see _her_. That's when she realized it was her that wasn't really here; which actually made sense, because this was Miroku's dream. Not hers. He'd have to be dreaming about her as well for her to be apart of it, whatever _it_ was.

"He said he was my father."

Kagome was only hearing him with half an ear. Her mind was busy trying to figure things out so she could get him out of there. So her reply was just as distracted as her mind, but no less honest. "You know that's not true," she shrugged. In truth, this would have probably been her answer, with a bit more indignation on her friend's behalf added, if she had been paying closer attention.

Miroku blinked at her matter-of-fact tone. He felt a heaviness, like a weight, in his chest lift. He hadn't realized that, though he'd protested, a part of him was afraid that the baboon might have been telling the truth. Kagome's answer had released him of that fear; he knew who his father was. If nothing else, he knew that.

"_You control your dreams, no one else can. No matter how strong the outside force is, your dreams belong to you."_

Kagome frowned as the recent words of Nigimitama came back to her. That was it! Miroku had given over his control of his dreams now someone else was dictating; and he was believing it as if it was real. She had pretty good idea who was behind it too. _Just a dream my ass,_ she huffed to herself. The Obake was steadily racking up points.

She focused on Miroku then. "Miroku you have to wake up now."

He blinked at her. "What?"

"This is all just a dream. _Your _dream. It's time to wake up."

He looked around at the demons and wondered why they hadn't attacked them yet. Could all that had happened to him been a dream? He looked down at his palm, the one that held the wind tunnel, and wondered about it too. It felt so real to him. But, if it was a dream, it would explain why he didn't know how he got there or why no one else was there.

"What about the wind tunnel, Kagome? It feels so real," he asked with worry.

Kagome hadn't thought about that. She remembered that his hand was also covered in the 'real' world, for lack of a better term, and she wasn't sure if the tunnel was real or not. Did the bakemono have the power to bring the tunnel back? She wouldn't be surprised. He was obviously stronger then Naraku and if the hanyou could create it, there probably wouldn't be any trouble for the other to as well. Or, at least, bring it back.

"I'm not really sure," she replied honestly. "It's possible its real, but we won't know 'til you wake up."

He nodded, but said nothing. His eyes were hooded, but she could see the worry and fear he was trying hard to hide from her.

"Miroku. Only you can control your dreams," she said quietly. "Someone very wise told me that. So, take control Miroku."

After a moment of silence that felt like an eternity, he nodded at her and pushed himself to a sitting position.

"Good," she smiled. "See you out there."

She saw his eyes widen as she released the link and disappeared.

oooo

Kagome blinked as her vision cleared. She looked around. She saw Inuyasha's back to her and sighed. She was out. Patting Miroku on the chest, she rubbed her other hand down the side of his face and infused a little energy into his prone body. She hoped he'd wake up soon.

"How is he?"

She turned her head in the direction of the question coming at her. Inuyasha. He didn't bother turning around to her. She had no idea how he knew she was back, but she decided not to ask him yet. "He'll be fine once he wakes up."

"Will he wake up?"

She tilted her head to the side as she regarded his back. She sensed a tension in him. "Yes."

He didn't respond.

After a moment, after she realized he wasn't going to, she continued, "I have to help Sanogo now. How is Sesshoumaru doing?"

"He's alive," he responded irritably.

What was that all about, she wondered? His moods changed like the wind! Kagome gave him a thoughtful look then shrugged it off. "I'm going to help Sango now." She didn't get a reply.

Kagome sighed to herself and moved over towards the taijiya. She stared down at the face of the girl who was like a sister to her and had to blink away the tears. She could see Sango's eyes moving restlessly, just like Miroku's were, and every now and then the exterminator would frown or cry out. Kagome ran a healing hand over the gash along her friends side and within moments the cut disappeared.

As she did with Miroku, she placed a hand on her chest and the other on her forehead then after clearing her mind, she carefully built the link and closed her eyes. Kagome could feel the connection to her friend and sighed in relief. Sango was conscious, at least, in her dream.

oooo

Slowly she opened her eyes after the link was complete. Kagome stared at the scene in front of her in a mixture of awe and disbelief and not just a little pain. The ground was practically littered with the bodies of youkai of all sizes and types. There had to be over sixty bodies! But, there were about thirty more demons still standing and all of them were focusing on one target.

Her eyes landed on her friend then.

Sango was surrounded on all sides. Her ponytail was flying through the air behind her as she slashed, dipped, whirled and flipped her way through a crowd of brutal demons by herself. She was covered in dirt, grime and blood. Kagome could see the exhaustion on her face, but what surprised her were the tears in her friend's eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

Kagome had only known Sango to cry for one reason, and one reason only: Kohaku. She looked around then and jerked when she saw the boy. He had that very familiar vacant look in his eyes, but that wasn't what had caused her initial shock. It was the fact that she could clearly see a Shikon shard in his back. But, Kagome knew that wasn't possible. Her hand came up to close around the sphere hanging around her neck. Whoever thought this dream up, she thought ruefully, was very thorough in their imaginations.

She could tell that Kohaku was gunning for his sister, even though at first glance it appeared as if he was helping her since he was hitting as many demons with his weapon as he _wasn't_ hitting Sango. She understood why she was crying now.

_Poor Sango_, she sighed to herself and felt a tear escape down her face. The taijiya was going to have to fight her brother if she didn't wake up soon. And Kagome knew that would kill Sango.

Kagome looked towards the castle and saw Naraku, without his baboon pelt, standing in the doorway watching the battle. Something was different about the demon…. She blinked and took a step in his direction. She scanned his face again trying to find what was bothering her when her eyes locked on his. They were brown instead of red. He wasn't Naraku in the dream… She wondered then, if he was the prince Sango had told them about that had harbored Naraku when her father and the other exterminators of her village had been killed.

She turned back towards the battle and her heart nearly leaped into her throat. Kohaku had aimed and released the blade side of his weapon at Sango. It landed barely a half an inch away from her. Too close. Kagome could feel her heart race as she thought of just how close that was to hitting her friend and felt an unhealthy rage build up inside of her. She clamped down hard on it as she noticed that Sango didn't even bat an eye at the near miss. She didn't even bother to turn away from the centipede youkai she was currently battling. Kagome wondered if it was Kohaku who was responsible for the cut on her side; a cut that was still there-and bleeding badly-in this dream world.

"Sango?" she called out to her friend lightly, not wanting to distract her. "Sango please…"

A tear trickled down Sango's face as she heard her friend's voice echo in her mind. Even in death, Kagome was still with her. "Kagome…" she breathed. She vowed she would not lose another family member. She didn't know how they'd gotten their hands on Kohaku or a jewel fragment, but she would not let them keep him.

Kagome heard Sango call out her name, but she could tell from the wistful look on her face that she was speaking more to her memory then to _her._ Sango didn't know she was there. Her friend was so far into this world that was created with her dreams that she couldn't see its flaws.

"Sango, it's not real!" she yelled at her this time; to hell with distractions. "SANGO! LISTEN TO ME!"

Sango paused for a split second, just in time to let a tiger demon almost get a hit in, before she dropped and spun in a round sweep kick and knocked the youkai's feet right from under him. The voice how sounded so _real_, but Sango refused to be fooled. Kagome was dead.

Kagome watched as the taijiya continued fighting and knew that no matter what she said or did she wasn't going to be ever to reach her. She needed help. She needed someone who Sango couldn't easily ignore. Kagome could think of only two people who Sango would listen to other then herself, and one of them-their image, at least- was already there. She closed her eyes then and prepared to sever her link. She hoped the other one had finally woken up.

oooo

Kagome gasped as she came out of the semi trance state too fast. She sat still a moment and waited for everything she was seeing three of became one again then hurriedly moved over to Miroku.

He was still asleep.

She noticed his breathing was better and his fever had gone down slightly, but now she needed him to wake up. He was Sango's only hope now.

"Miroku wake up!" she called and shook him. "Come on Miroku. You need to get up now!"

Miroku stirred but his eyes didn't open.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she looked up quickly with an angry reply ready, but Inuyasha wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the fight between Sesshoumaru and the Obake. "That bastard's cheating!"

"This coming from the person that once told me, 'there's no such thing as cheating in a battle'," she raised one finely shaped brow.

"Yeah, well that was different," he replied; unconcerned. "It's not 'cheating' when I'm the one doing the cheating."

"Hmm," she replied as she focused her gaze on the other two demons. She blinked. Was her eyes deceiving her or was she seeing _three_ bakemonos? The Obake had obviously duplicated himself and was now attacking Sesshoumaru on three sides; though the Taiyoukai was holding up well. "Go help him!"

Inuyasha gave her a look over his shoulder that clearly said 'why?' but turned around and unsheathed Tetsusaiga anyway. It didn't look like Sesshoumaru needed any help to him, but he wanted a piece of the bake too. So, he went anyway.

Kagome watched for a moment as Inuyasha took on the bakemono at Sesshoumaru's back. _They fight well together_, she thought idly; _when they're not fighting each other, that is._ She turned back to Miroku then and resumed trying to wake him up,

"Miroku, wake up! Sango needs you!" by the time she finished her statement she was nearly yelling into the monk's ear.

Miroku flinched. His eyes began to flutter then they opened. Violet orbs stared back at her.

Miroku had been in the middle of trying to get out of his dream world when he'd heard Kagome shouting at him. He'd successfully made the youkai that had been surrounding him disappear. He had taken a look around him, saw the scenery, saw the dead bodies, and told himself that what he was seeing wasn't real. Miroku shut his eyes and was calming his breathing when the next thing he knew he was getting yelled at. What he'd heard had nearly made his heart stop. He could hear the anxiousness in Kagome's voice and a small spurt of fear crawled down his spine. _Sango._

A shock went through his body and stole his breath when his vision suddenly began to

blur. Miroku blinked his eyes to clear them, but the effort was useless. When his vision cleared he was staring into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Well, thank Kami!" exclaimed Kagome. She'd been fighting to keep herself from shaking the monk to death when his eyes had opened.

"Sango…" he'd stopped and swallowed for a moment then tried again, "Where's Sango?"

"The Obake put her in a dream reality like yours," she responded. "I can't get to her."

"What do you mean 'like mine'?" he could feel the panic rising inside him.

"Shes' in a dreamscape like you were and the world is a bit different, but not by much," she said with a twist to her lips. "Miroku she's put her heart and emotions into what she's doing and seeing. She believes the world around her is real and can't hear me when I call for her."

He gave her confused look. "Why does she believe it? Even I was a little skeptical about the things going on around me, even though I could not figure out what was the problem besides Naraku." He didn't understand why Sango was taking everything at face value. Was there a Naraku in her dream too? And if so, why wasn't that making her wonder?

"She's fighting with Kohaku, Miroku" she responded quietly. She knew this was the reason Sango couldn't see what was going on; she wasn't trying to. "In her dream he still has a jewel fragment in his back," she added knowing that would explain everything.

Miroku blinked at her before a scowl came over his face. Suddenly he sat up. He grimaced for a moment at the stiffness in his back, but didn't stop. His body felt weak and stiff from laying on the ground for as long as he did, which he figured must have been pretty lengthy from the uncomfortable stiffness. From what he could tell by the position of the sun and what he could remember before things changed, he'd guess that they'd been out for a couple of hours at the most. He slowly stood up then moved over to Sango's unconscious figure and dropped heavily to his knees beside her. Placing a palm against her cheek he looked up at Kagome with a determined look on his face and in his eyes.

"Can you take me to her?"

Kagome had been going to suggest she do just that, but now that she'd seen him move she wasn't sure it was a good idea he go. He didn't look strong enough to take on such a battle.

"Yes," she nodded with a frown, "but-"

"My mind is fine Kagome," he answered before she could even finish the question. "It is my mind that is going not my body. I will be fine."

Kagome gave him an assessing look then, apparently after getting whatever confirmation she was seeking, nodded. She turned to look at the fight that was still going on between Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and the Obake and saw that they were still fighting, but now there were four bakemonos instead of three. She gave a slight frown before turning back to Miroku. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were doing fine **-**it was Sango who was in need of her help now. She moved closer and taking Miroku's other hand, she placed it over Sango's heart then placed her own on top of his. After telling him to close his eyes, using the rhythm of Sango's heart beat she searched for a connection to Sango's conscience and latched onto it.

Slowly she sank once more into Sango's dream pulling Miroku along with her.

oooo

Inuyasha used his blood and slashed at one of the bakemonos then moved on to another. He'd watched how fast the Obake was able to heal himself, but it was frustrating dealing with it first hand. How the hell did Sesshoumaaru deal with it? It was impossible to kill him, any of them since the duplicates could regenerate just as fast, or even hurt one for any length of time.

They needed to find a way around the bake's healing power or this was going to start going down hill really soon.

He took a glance in Sesshoumaru's direction and saw that the Obake had stepped the fight up a little by pulling out a second sword. Sesshoumaru was using Tokijin to defend himself with when needed. It seemed like the Obake was moving faster too. He moved forward when another duplicated bake was blocking his path. From the corner of his eyes he could see that there was two more bakes on either side of him and he could sense another one behind him. He wasn't sure when the fourth duplicate had come along, but it was obvious that the Obake didn't need to concentrate on one task to accomplish it.

Blocked on all sides, he was surrounded and couldn't get over to his brother were he to try again.

"Looks like I'm the popular one," he growled and hefted Tetsusaiga over his shoulder.

Inuyasha ducked as the bake on his left charged forward swinging his sword. He swiped out at the bake's feet then spun around to strike at the demon behind him. He jumped in the air when the other two struck out at him simultaneously then counterattacked with his claws.

"**IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"** yelled Inuyasha with a swipe of hi hand.

He blocked another blow from behind as he dodged a fourth attack when the first two rejoined the fight.. With a series of kicks, blocks, and attacks he was a non-stop target as dodge, ducked and parried his way through the four duplicates. They had quickly learned that to attack him all at once was infinitely better then one at a time and was making good use of their new found knowledge.

Inuyasha was very aware that all he was able to do was block any blows that came his way, which were many, and what he couldn't block, get out of the way as quick as possible. They weren't giving him any opportunities to use Tetsusaiga. Twice he'd begun to call on the Wind Scar only to have his intentions interrupted by an attack from behind or somewhere else. He seemed to permanently be on the defensive. It was pissing him off!

He blocked another punch directed at his rib cage and jumped back from a kick towards his head and froze when he bumped into something solid. His skin prickled with anticipation as he wondered if it was another duplicate, but didn't dare take his eyes off the other four to look.

He sighed in relief when a familiar scent hit his nose.

Sesshoumaru didn't even budge when he was bumped in the back. He'd seen the collision coming three minutes before it happened and could have easily avoided the hanyou if he chose. He'd been eyeing Inuyasha's fight for a while and was disgusted to see that Inuyasha had allowed the bakemonos to put him in the defensive position. They obviously knew what the Tetsusaiga was capable of and weren't about to risk Inuyasha using it. He found that interesting; they were afraid of Testsusaiga. If he wasn't mistaken, he had a feeling that they were going to do everything possible to keep Inuyasha exactly where they had him. Only the baka wouldn't have fallen for such an obvious ploy, he thought in irritation as he kept his eyes on the Obake in front of him.

"Has your eye sight begun to fail you as well Inuyasha?" inquired Sesshoumaru to the hanyou pressed to his back.

"Shut up, Sesshou," replied Inuyasha irritably. He didn't have time for Sesshoumaru's wit. "Don't think I haven't noticed your little fight. So, what's the problem Sesshoumaru? Getting slow in your old age?"

Inuyasha shrugged it off for after a moment as he realized he wasn't getting a reply. Odd, but he wouldn't look a gift dragon in the mouth. If he'd been able to face his brother he might have rethought that decision after getting a look at the demon lord's face. For the first time in years you could actually see the shock on Sesshoumaru chiseled features. Later, the Taiyoukai would be thankful to know that the Obake was the only one to see him with his guard down and even more thankful that the Obake's curiosity had kept him from taking advantage of the very rare moment.

Sesshoumaru stood frozen, back to back with his brother, partially surrounded by bakemonos, and in a tense state of shock.

_Sesshou._ Inuyasha had actually called him _that. _It had been so long since he'd heard the stupid nickname, that the hanyou had come up with all on his own he might add, that it had taken him completely off guard. If he didn't know better, he'd think Inuyasha had said on purpose to get just that effect, but the hanyou didn't even seem to realize what he'd said. _Sesshou._ Inuyasha use to call him that horrid name when he was a pup no matter how many times he told him not to, but Inuyashs would just look up at him, say okay, and call him the name again five seconds later. He'd continued to call him that until there fights had made him see the error in doing so. He didn't even realize Inuyasha remembered the ridiculous name; he'd only just recalled it recently himself.

Hearing it said out loud had taken him completely off guard. It had been a very long time since he'd last felt so open and exposed over something Inuyasha did. His chest tightened with a feeling that was foreign to him and he wondered if this was what fear felt like. After a moment he threw that notion away; since the feeling was in response to something _Inuyasha_ said and he refused to believe he would ever have cause to fear him. Not in this life time or any other!

The familiar mask slipped back over his features when he saw the open look of curiosity in the Obake's eyes. He clamped down on his irritation at Inuyasha and returned the inquiring look with a patented blank look of his own.

The Obake watched the Taiyoukai suspiciously. He'd clearly seen the look of surprise on the demon lord's face and wondered at its cause. In the entire time he'd watched the demons and their ningen friends he'd never seen the inu lord express any type of emotion for anything or anyone, not even the miko, yet something the hanyou brother of his had said was able to? It made no sense… and he wanted to know what it was.

But, he knew he wasn't going to find out from the ice lord.

He saw that the half-breed was once again engaged in battle with the replicas he'd made of himself. His whole goal in creating the clones was to keep the hanyou and his sword occupied. He'd seen the intent in Inuyasha's eyes to fight him and he'd heard the Guardian tell the hanyou to help the Taiyoukai and he couldn't allow that to happen.

"Kill the hanyou," he ordered the other bakes as he grinned at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru could hear the battle going on behind him, but didn't turn around to see how Inuyasha was doing. He knew perfectly well what the bake was up to. Inuyasha was the only one among them who could wield the Tetsusaiga without any consequences and he was sure the Obake knew it. Get rid of the hanyou, you get rid of the Wind Scar _and_ the Backlash Wave.

What the Obake didn't know was that Sesshoumaru could also wield his father's sword, but he could not do so without causing injury to himself. He also hadn't ever done the Backlash Wave, though he did not doubt his ability to perform the technique.

"Don't worry about the hanyou my lord," began the Obake as he walked closer, "We promise not to make it hurt too much."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow.

"You have a lot to say for a youkai who had to make clones of himself to defeat a simple hanyou."

The Obake narrowed his eyes in anger. "I'm getting tired of your attitude Taiyoukai. I promise you'll join him after," he growled before he attacked.

Sesshoumaru jumped gracefully out of the way as he unsheathed Tokijin from its sheath once more. He narrowed his eyes as he met the Obake blow for blow. He could tell the demon was trying to put him on the defensive and allowed him to have his dream for awhile. He could sense the Obake's excitement as he became more confident of the battles outcome. There was glint in the Obake's eyes as he slashed at Sesshoumaru with a speed he hadn't shown before then. He dodged and blocked as he waited for the opening he knew was coming.

The Obake grinned as his breathing quickened. He spun and struck, ducked and swiped, as he attacked the youkai with both his swords. He threw one of his swords, point first at the demon lord in a copycat move of the Taiyoukai's earlier attack and then jumped high in the air when the inuyoukai stepped nimbly to his left and turned his head to watch the swords flight. Just as he'd hoped he would do.

With a swift over head stroke, he brought his other sword down from over his head directly in the other demon's direction from above with feral growl.

Sesshoumaru stepped to his left and spun around with a swing of his sword. Metal clashed against metal as their swords collided. The Obake had also spun around on his heal to meet the attack coming from behind, just barely keeping from having his head sliced. He hadn't expected the Taiyoukai to realize his plan. Sesshoumaru swiped swiftly at the bakemono as he attacked with no mercy, quickly switching his position from defense to offense.

The Obake backed up as he tried to find a way to get back on the offense, but could get no opening. The Taiyoukai's strikes were too swift and powerful that all he could do was block and move. He'd pulled out another sword, but even his two against Sesshoumaru's one wasn't making much of a difference. The Taiyoukai was just too fast.

Sesshoumaru aimed a powerful hit to the Obake's left shoulder with his fist then using his sword knocked the demon on his unguarded wrist bone on his right hand causing the Obake drop one of his swords reflexively.

The Obake cried out as his newly emptied hand shot to his opposite shoulder. He held his other sword up in defense, but was caught off guard when Sesshoumaru's sword clanged against his own, knocking it out of the way, and then sticking his poisoned claws through his right shoulder. He growled in frustration as he jumped back from the unexpected blow.

Sesshoumaru slashed at the demon with Tokijin then, "Kanetsu."

A powerful blue wave of light shot forth and slammed into the bakemono sending him flying across the field to land face first on the ground.

His clothing was ripped in many places and his other sword was some ten feet away from him. He shook his head to clear his vision as he raised himself to his hands and knees. How could he have let the Taiyoukai humiliate him like that? _He_ was the more powerful one, not that dog demon! How dare the inu presume to think he could defeat him! He'd show him! His anger boiled as his mind whirled around his embarrassment. Sesshoumaru would pay, if it was the last thing he ever did. His finger nails dug into the ground as he came up with a devious course of revenge.

He clenched a ball of dirt into his hand as he pushed himself to his feet. Silently he brushed himself off as he grimaced at the pain shooting through his body. He could feel his regenerative powers working as he turned slowly and eyed the Taiyoukai. One of his swords was lying on the ground about half way between them he noticed and slowly began to move towards it. He could have easily called it to him or even more easily conjured another one, but he needed to get closer to the Taiyoukai and he doubted it would be a good idea to allow the lord to close the distance between them.

Gracefully, he bent over to retrieve the sword when he reached it.

"I under estimated you," he began in a neutral tone as he straightened back up. "You're a far greater warrior then I anticipated." He received no reply, not that he expected to, but he wasn't attacked either and took that as a good sign to continue.

"You're faster then any demon I've ever fought before, and I've fought many." He began to move closer and almost cried out with joy when the other demon stood his ground. Keeping his hand concealed behind the excess cloth of his pants he held eye contact with the inu-youkai as he spoke to his ego. "So, I've been asking myself, just how can I make sure you don't walk away from this fight alive?" He used the index finger of his opposite hand to tap against his chin as if in deep thought. "Hmm. Good question for me, isn't it? And I believe I know just the way…"

The Obake stopped when he was about five feet away from Sesshoumaru. It was much closer then he'd imagined he'd get before he figured the Taiyoukai would attack him. His silver eyes gleamed as he grinned at the demon lord then, in a quick move, he flung the hand he was hiding forward and tossed the ball of dirt right into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

Sesshoumaru growled fiercely and jumped back. He had been expecting the Obake to pull a stunt like that when he realized the demon was deliberately trying to get closer to him. He'd decided to wait and see what the bake would try when he started spouting off his idea of praise. In truth, only a little of the dirt had actually made it to his eyes, but he shut his eyes and lowered his head to hide that fact from the other youkai.

oo

Inuyasha had been trying to keep one eye on the fight between the Obake and Sesshoumaru while fighting his own battle. It wasn't easy when you had four opponents, but he managed fairly well.

He managed so well that even from the distance he was away he could still tell that the Obake was trying to get closer to Sesshoumaru after that fall he'd taken when Sesshoumaru used Tokijin.. What he didn't understand was why his brother was allowing it. _What was Sesshoumaru up to_, he asked himself as he moved out of the way of one attack and brought his sword down on the shoulder of one of the clones in front of him. He'd froze in mid stroke when he'd heard Sesshoumaru growl and turned to see his brother swiping at his eyes and only continued when he was sure Sesshoumaru could still handle himself. The Obake had regained both his swords somehow and was now attacking Sesshoumaru with a vengeance and a skill he didn't think the demon had possessed earlier. Sesshoumaru was still dodging him and blocking all of the bake's attacks, but Inuyasha noticed he was back on the defensive and every now and then he would shake his head as if to clear it.

His attention was taken away from the other two when two of the clones tried to cut him in half from behind. He flipped backwards into the air and landed a distance away. The moment his feet hit the ground he charged forward, Tetsusaiga thrown over his shoulder, and returned the attack of the four clones. He was finished with being on the defensive; it was time to show them what his sword could do!

Inuyasha blocked one and cut another through the chest as he fought all four at once. With a fighting style all his own he delivered a series of swipes, punches and kicks that left him a little bruised from hits the other four had gotten in, but in better shape then they were.

**!ARGHH!**

Inuyasha spun around when he heard the scream of rage. He knew it couldn't have been Sesshoumaru because it wasn't in the youkai's nature to be so loud, which meant it had to be the Obake's¦ but why? Eyes wide, he stared as he realized the bakemono had made more replicas, but this time only twice, and had Sesshoumaru standing in the middle of them. Simultaneously all three bakes had charged forward with their swords ready, one coming from behind Sesshoumaru, another from above, and the last from in front, and was about to cut the Taiyoukai down.

Inuyasha felt his heart jump to his throat at the impossibility of the situation. There was no way that Sesshoumaru could block all three blows when he couldn't see them coming. He felt his heartbeat quicken and could hear it echoing in his ears.

He had to do something!

"**NO!"**

He went to move in their direction when his path was blocked by one of the clones again. Inuyasha growled in anger and after a moments hesitation he continued forward and ducking underneath the bake's out-stretched sword sliced him through the waist as he moved passed him. The other three tried to block him as well, but Inuyasha refused to be stopped.

For a moment all three bakemonos and Sesshoumaru had froze when they heard Inuyasha shout. Sesshoumaru's ears twitched, he could hear the distress in the hanyou's voice, but he dared not open his eyes in case the Obake might notice and figure he was playing. Sesshoumaru could feel the other two bakemonos surrounding him and figured the Obake had created more clones. He could hear both the bakemono's and Inuyasha's heartbeats so he knew exactly where they were. The clones fighting with his brother didn't have any heartbeats and neither did the other two near him. Sesshoumaru was facing Inuyasha's direction so he turned his head so his ear was facing forward. Something wasn't right. Inuyasha's heartbeat had sped up and he could smell the hanyou's anxiety. Inuyasha couldn't possibly be afraid of the Obake, could he? The idiot didn't even have the brains to be afraid when he fought Sesshoumaru, but he would show fear to the Obake?

'_That baka better have a good explanation for insulting him when this was over,'_ he said to himself with an inward growl.

Inuyasha's heartbeat was getting louder and Sesshoumaru figured the hanyou was coming towards him. The stench of his distress was hitting him in the nose and he wondered again what had the hanyou so worried. He didn't sense any change in Kagome and knew she must still be helping the taijiya and he couldn't think of any other reason that could put Inuyasha in such a panic.

Inuyasha watched in horror as the Obake and his two copies gave a sinister grin in his direction then all of them surged forward with their swords pointed straight at Sesshoumaru. He ran faster and was side-by-side with Sesshoumaru when the first hit landed. Using Tetsusaiga he blocked the Obake's hit from behind while Seshoumaru blocked the other two on his own with his whip and Tokijin. His eyes widened as he stared into the smiling silver eyes of the Obake. Too late he realized he'd forgotten the Obake was carrying two swords. When he saw it heading for Sesshoumaru's back he did the only thing he could think of doing; he pushed back against the sword he was blocking with his own and used the leverage to spin himself around placing his own back between the blade and Sesshoumaru.

"Aniki…"

Sesshoumaru froze.

Inuyasha sucked in his breath as he felt the metal pierce the lower left side of his back. He gave an involuntary cry when the sword was yanked back out of him with a vengeance. His body shook as he staggered forward, bumping into Sesshoumaru, who stiffly turned around. The numb feeling that was spreading through his body traveled down his arms to his fingers making him drop Tetsusaiga. He stared up at Sesshoumaru as he brought a hand up to his side to press against his wound before bringing up to his face. His fingers came away soaked in his own blood as his eyes fell on his hand. If he could feel anything other then the pain in his back, he might have worried over the amount of blood he was losing, but instead his head was spinning and he was beginning to feel a little light-headed.

"**INUYASHA**!"

His vision was beginning to blur when he thought he heard a familiar voice call his name. Inuyasha turned in the direction the voice seemed to have come from and blinked when he saw Kagome running towards him. He could have sworn she had sounded to be much further away then what she seemed to be. It felt as if he was looking at her through a tunnel as his peripheral vision seemed to have darkened all of a sudden. He knew she was worried, he heard it in her voice and thought he could see it on her face.

"Ka… gome…"

He tried to speak, to tell her that he would be fine and that it was only a little scratch, but his voice didn't seem to want to cooperate. He turned his head to tell Sesshoumaru to tell her he was fine, but the quick movement proved to be more then his precarious mind could handle, because in seconds his vision went completely black

The last thing he noticed before the world descended a round him was a pair of gold eyes and the sound of laughter.

oOo

**Kanetsu: **One of Tokijin's two attacks. A large energy wave that has a bluish tent in color and is very powerful.

oOo

Duchess: Well, there's chapter 28!

Inuyasha: It's about damn time! Though I must say this damn story is going down hill…

Duchess: SHUT UP INUYASHA! It is not! (looks around at the rest of the cast) Is it?

Kagome: Of course not, Duchess. Inuyasha's just upset because you killed him. (gives sheepish smile) Heeh, didn't really see that one coming…

Sesshoumaru: It's the best part of the story.

Duchess: Shut it Sesshou! (turns back to Kagome and misses the look Sesshou aims at her) And who said anything about being killed? I don't recall saying anything like that, but if the baka wants to be killed shoots angry look at Inu I'd be happy to help!

Sango: (points her finger at the computer screen at the end of the chapter.) Ah, Duchess it says right here tha-

Duchess: (waves hand) I know what it says. That is not a death… It's..uh… it, it's a_ potential_ death. He doesn't know if he's dead. Last I checked, Inuyasha was not that bright and definitely couldn't see the future!

Inuyasha: Are you calling me stupid?

Duchess: (moves closer to the hanyou) Did it sound like I was calling you stupid!

Inuyasha: YES!

Duchess: GOOD! YOU'RE NOT AS DUMB AS YOU LOOK!

Miroku: Excuse me...

Inuyasha: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING DUMB?

Duchess: (shakes finger from side to side) Tsk, tsk Inuyasha. You're proving my point again… I thought I was quite clear about who I was talking about!

Inuyasha: Why I-

(giggles giggles giggles )

Duchess: (turns towards the laughter with narrowed eyes) _blink blink_ Celeste?

_A female neko-oukai stood beside Miroku. Her hair and eyes were a dark hunter green, but her eyes were rimmed with silver. Her hair was long and curly and nearly touched her waist. She wasn't very tall and had a thin build and soft curves. She had black cats ears and a sleek tail that kept waving back and forth as she laughed._

Celeste: waves while still laughing

Miroku: She was ringing the door bell. I though I'd answer it, since no one else seemed to hear it.

Duchess: (grins sheepishly) Sorry. Guys, this is Celeste; one of my editors. Celeste; the cast. Who you already know.

Celeste: (smiled at everyone after she stopped laughing then her eyes fell on Sesshou and they turned a bit dreamy) Hi, I'm Celeste.

Sesshoumaru: (arches a brow then looks at Duchess) Is she under the impression that I cannot hear?

Duchess: Just say hi! Must you make everything so difficult?

Sesshoumaru: (moving towards Duchess) Last I heard, you like me this way…

Duchess: (eyes wide, starts to back up..) Uhh… umm… I, I think I should be going now… You know… chapter to finish.

Sesshoumaru: Not right now, you don't.

Duchess: Yes… yes I do. (blushes and turns to flee) Nice to see you Celeste! Make yourself at home!

Celeste: I think I will! (moves to intercept Sesshoumaru) Is… there something I can help you with? smiles sweetly

Sesshoumaru: (watches as Duchess gets away then looks down and arches a brow at Celeste) Hm. Do not worry, she won't get far. (he disappears)

Celeste: Well… he didn't say 'no'. I think I'll make sure I'm here when that beautiful specimen comes back… grins wickedly

Shippou: (eyes wide) Well… on that note; We're back! Go review everyone. Chapter 29 _War and Peace_ will be out soon!


	29. War and Peace

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INU YASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS KNOWN AND ASSOCIATED WITH IT.

Thank you to my wonderful betas **Wendy** and **Deborah. **They are the best betas anyone could ask for. And I know I haven't said it often, but thank you to all those who **read** this fic and to those who **reviewed**… from all sites! I really appreciate it!

"_He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster."  
_-Friedrich Nietzsche

"_War is so unjust and ugly that all who wage it must try to stifle the voice of conscience within themselves."  
_-Leo Tolstoy, author of _War and Peace._

Chapter 29: War and Peace

_This chapter begins from inside Sango's dream…_

Kagome opened her eyes and was surprised at the sight before her. She couldn't believe things had progressed so far in so little time. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes since she was last in Sango's dream, but the thirty or so demons that had been left were gone. All that remained was Sango and Kohaku. She noticed that the young lord was still standing framed in the doorway and watching the battle. He didn't look to have moved at all since she was last there.

Sango's hair had fallen free and her exterminator suit was cut in various places. Neither she nor Kohaku looked to be in good shape and Kagome wondered how long they'd been fighting each other.

"Sango…"

Kagome blinked. She'd forgotten just that quick that she'd brought Miroku with her until she heard him breathe her friend's name. She turned to look at him then and her heart lurched at the sad look on his face. His shoulders hung dejectedly as he watched the two siblings fight one another.

"She's crying," he whispered aloud.

Kagome wasn't quite sure if he was actually speaking to her or just commenting. She turned her gaze back towards the fight and sighed as she saw the evidence of his words. "I know."

"If she doesn't want to fight him, then why does she?" asked Miroku in wonder.

"I don't think she has a choice," she responded sadly.

"But she does!" he said vehemently. He turned blazing eyes on her then.

"I know she does, but she doesn't see it that way," replied Kagome with an unconscious shrug. "Look at her. She believes the world around her. She's probably already made an excuse for why the rest of us aren't with her and hasn't bothered to think twice about it; especially after seeing Kohaku."

Miroku stared at Kagome's profile as he digested everything she'd just said. It did make sense and in Sango's case, nothing ever had to really make sense for her to go charging after her brother. "You're right," he sighed as he turned back to watch Sango. "She would do anything for Kohaku… and the Obake probably knew that, which is why he chose this setting." He waved his hand around to indicate the entire dream.

"I was wondering about that myself," said Kagome with a thoughtful look. "I'm not so sure that's how this works. I mean think about it; how could the Obake have possibly known about all of this?" she mimicked his hand motion to refer to the world around them. "Even if he was getting his knowledge from Kanna she wasn't 'created' until after all of this."

"Could Naraku have told Kanna?"

"For what purpose? Besides, did Naraku strike you as the 'sharing' type?" she asked with a skeptical lift of her brow as she turned towards him.

"True."

"It doesn't add up. Let's just say you're right and out of some fluke of nature Naraku _did_ tell Kanna how he acquired Kohaku. Why? Because she… _asked?_" she frowned. That sounded even far less possible then Naraku sharing. Kanna spoke when she had something to say, period. "Do you really think that the Obake is powerful enough to not only control what you dream, but also dictate it and make it real enough for you to believe while at the same time fighting with _Sesshoumaru_? And creating multiple clones that must be sustained? We both know how difficult it is to control another's thoughts-"

"And cloning isn't easy either," he added with nod. He'd also seen the clones before Kagome had taken them into Sango's dream.

"Right. And I imagine he isn't finding fighting the Lord of the Western Lands very easy either. And now with Inu-Yasha and Tetsusaiga helping…" she trailed off to leave the rest to him to think of. "I don't think so."

Miroku had to admit she had a point. He didn't believe the Obake's powers could be split so much and still be so powerful. They wouldn't have any hope of defeating him then. That still left the question unanswered.

"Then what's causing this?" he asked unnecessarily.

"Us. Well, you guys," she shrugged off her mistake. "I think all he did was gave you guys a nightmare. You, or your sub-conscience, chose what that nightmare would be. Though I don't doubt he had a suspicion of what it would be, especially in your case. Basically he dictated the dream, but you did the details on your own."

"Then why won't she wake up? I did."

"Yes, but you also had _Naraku_ as your antagonist. And you know he's dead. She doesn't. It's more about her losing Kohaku and its much scarier for her because it's happened before… a couple of times." She turned back to Sango before continuing, "It's her worse nightmare."

Miroku's heart gave an erratic thump in his chest as he listened to what Kagome said. He knew she was right about Sango and his heart hurt for the woman he loved because he knew how much Sango loved her brother. She had blamed herself for so long over him being captured by Naraku that he didn't doubt that the nightmare was bringing up many a painful feeling for her. But, he'd thought that Sango's fears had subsided when they had finally gotten her brother back and Lord Sesshoumaru had used his Tensaiga on the boy. Had she been having this nightmare all this time? He was amazed she was still able to sleep at night. She was even braver then he thought.

Kagome silently watched as brother and sister fought each other in a desperate battle of wills. Sango had discarded Hiraikotsu in exchange for her katana as her weapon of choice. All they could hear was the ring of metal clashing against metal as attacks were made and blocked. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome took a step a closer as she watched their movements closely. She noticed that her friend was doing a lot more blocking and whenever Sango had the chance to attack she didn't. What was the other girl playing at? Why wasn't she fighting back?

"She won't win like this. What is she doing?" she asked aloud to herself.

"She's not trying to win," replied Miroku.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at him then. She hadn't been addressing her question to him, but she didn't mind getting an answer so she arched a brow in question.

"You said it yourself Kagome; she would never fight her brother."

"She's fought him before Miroku."

"No. She's protected others from him and, when she could, protected him from himself. But she has never done anything that would harm him. She can't."

Kagome saw the truth in his words as she eyed the taijiya. They needed to get her attention off of Kohaku and on to them. Only then could they get her to see the truth, but Kagome had failed miserably when she'd tried to get to Sango earlier. Sango was too emotionally attached to what was happening around her to hear Kagome. Her only hope was that, she prayed, Sango couldn't ignore Miroku as easily.

"_You_ have to help her Miroku! She won't listen to me but maybe she'll listen to you. We have to get her out of here. I could force her out, but I don't know what damage it would cause to her mind," she said, deep concern in her eyes. "But I would rather risk that then the possible alternative if she stays and continues this fight."

"What alternative?" asked Miroku with a slight frown. He didn't like the sound in her voice.

"Where I'm from there's a little saying that goes _'if you die in your dreams, you die in reality'_. It's like the dream a person has of falling off a high cliff. You always wake up before you hit the ground. And no matter how much of a dream it is you still wake with your heart pounding and your palms sweating. You carry that fear of dying with you even while you sleep. Can you imagine what it would be like to wake up believing yourself dead? It's still only a theory in my time, but I'd rather Sango not be the one to prove it right or wrong,"

He wouldn't either.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was the bakemono's goal all along. Let Sango and I finish ourselves off unknowingly, while he deals with Inu-Yasha and Lord Sesshoumaru without interruptions."

Kagome froze. She'd never thought of that. The thought of them dying in their dreams had only just occurred to her. As she thought more on the idea her anger surged inside of her and she decided that Miroku might be right. Her eyes flashed red in indignation before she clamped a tight hold on to it.

Miroku saw the dark look come over Kagome's face and was momentarily shocked. When her eyes flashed red he'd almost begun to worry as he'd felt a slight chill run down his spine. He'd never seen her express so much anger before. Then they'd changed back to her natural blue and he'd taken it as a trick of the light. It was better then the demonic aura he thought he'd begun to sense.

He moved forward and stepped past Kagome, but not before placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Moving towards Sango he called out to her, but received no response. He waited until he was a few more steps closer before trying again. This time he saw a slight hesitation in her movements when he called her name a second time. Miroku gave a slight grin; so she wasn't able to ignore him then.

"Sango, you must listen to me."

Once again Sango hesitated for a split second before dodging a blow from her brother. She blinked as she tried to focus on Kohaku and not the voice in her head that sounded an awful lot like her houshi. Miroku's voice had never distracted her during a battle before, no one ever had, but now she was having difficulties concentrating on her brother with the monk calling her name. She had to stay alert and focus because she needed to protect her brother. She'd failed to do so before and he'd ended up being used to kill their father and friends. There was no way he'd be able to live with himself if he knew he'd allowed Naraku to make him kill his sister and she refused to let that happen to him. She wouldn't fail in her duty to protect her brother again.

Miroku stepped lightly up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back flush against his chest. Leaning forward, he rested his chin on her shoulder as he held her close against him. Miroku pressed the soft flesh of his lips against the curve of her ear as he spoke to her once more.

"Sango do you hear me? You have to stop this."

A shiver went down her spine as the warmth of his breath tickled and moistened the inside of her ear. She tried to ignore the feel of his arm around her and the press of his body against her own, but the sensations felt too real; as if her houshi was truly there.

"What you see here is not real," he continued evenly as he tightened his arm around her waist. "You trusted me with your heart will you not trust me with your life as well? With your brother's life? I promise you Sango, on the very love I hold for you that no harm will come to him here."

Sango began to tremble as his words hit a chord deep within her. She knew Miroku would not lie to her, not about something like this, but she was afraid to believe in him. What if he was wrong? But, he asked her to trust him and if she knew anything, she knew that Miroku would not have bothered saying what he said unless he believed it to be real. And now he was asking her to believe him too.

"Look at me Sango. Turn your head and look at me," he asked of her quietly. "Trust in me."

Sango couldn't resist him when he was being like that; all love and faith in each other. For her to turn her head and look at him, that mean taking her eyes off Kohaku and possibly getting herself hurt or even killed. And if Miroku was truly there, as her heart and body was telling her, he could also get hurt. But if what he said was true…

Shutting her eyes briefly, she took a deep breath then reopened her eyes. Deep brown eyes met a matching brown. She stared into the fathomless eyes of her brother's then slowly turned her head as her eyes began to water again. She was trying to keep her brother in her sights as well as look at her Miroku as he'd asked of her. She immediately forgot about Kohaku as her eyes met the familiar purple of Miroku's.

Miroku released a breath as her eyes met his. He'd remained still as he'd waited for her to make her decision; to believe him or believe what she was seeing. He didn't realize just how much it meant to him for her to choose him until he'd seen her head begin to turn towards him and he felt the pressure, he didn't realize was there, release from his chest.

His heart twisted as he saw, first hand, the raw pain reflected in her watery vision. Part of him would never understand how hard it must have been for her to look at him and away from the image of her brother, because he didn't have any siblings, but he did know what it meant to love someone so much that you placed all your faith in them and he swore to himself in that moment that he would never do anything to make Sango regret her decision to love him that much. He replaced the arm at her waist with his free arm so he could bring the other hand up to place along her cheek. He watched her eyes shut briefly as a tear slipped from between her lashes before she opened them again and focused on him.

"Oh, Sango…" he swiped at the lone tear with the pad of his thumb, "I'm sorry you had to go through this alone, but you're not alone anymore. Kohaku is not _here._ Remember, we got him back and Kagome has the completed Shikon no Tama. He's free from all of this. This world isn't real." His eyes flickered back and forth between hers as he looked at her earnestly for any sign that she understood what he was saying. "Do you remember?"

Sango watched his deep blue eyes, so deep they were more purple than blue, as she listened to all he said. She fought with herself to ignore the brother in front of her and focus on the images his words were conjuring up for her. Slowly she began to remember the battle with Naraku and how they'd removed the shard from her brothers back. She remembered watching the light of recognition coming into his eyes only to begin fading a moment later. She'd tried her best not to let him see her cry, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling before she'd reached out a shaking hand to close his eyes when his chest ceased to move.

And… she remembered Lord Sesshoumaru using his sword, the Tensaiga, to bring her brother back.

She blinked. Miroku watched as the light started to come back to her eyes and felt a small sense of relief.

"Kaede's…" she breathed.

"Yes," he smiled then, "he's at Kaede's. You remember."

She nodded. Sango could still hear the swaying of her brother's weapon and wasn't sure if it was her imagination or something else, but she refused to turn around and check. Her brother wasn't there. She _had_ to believe that. She _did_ believe that.

Miroku leaned forward and softly covered her lips with his own. He slowly ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips, dipping swiftly inside for a quick taste when she allowed him access. After his small exploration of her mouth, he retreated once more, but did not remove his lips from hers. He rubbed his lips against the soft curves of hers as he turned her fully around towards him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," he whispered against her mouth. "I had my own demons to fight."

She opened her eyes then, in question. They had closed of their own volition the moment he'd touched his mouth to hers. Sango didn't know what he meant by that and wanted to ask him about it, but she figured there would be plenty of time for that later. Now, she'd rather get out of there.

"It's okay," she replied as she leaned into him slightly. "Can we leave now?"

"Yeah… we can go now," he grinned as he tightened his arm around her. As long as he had his Sango he realized he could get through anything, even the Takashis.

Suddenly he felt the same sensation behind his eyes as he'd felt when Kagome had pulled him into Sango's dream and wondered at it. He pulled his face back from Sango's, without letting her go, and turned to look over his shoulder. He stared in puzzlement as a teary eyed Kagome gave him a small wave then his vision began to blur. He turned back to Sango as he realized the miko was taking them back. He smiled down at his taijiya and her answering grin was the last thing he saw before everything around him swirled and blurred into one messy blob.

oo

Kagome had watched the interaction between her two friends and had nearly cried when Sango had chosen to believe Miroku. She'd been holding her breath for those excruciatingly long minutes it took for the exterminator to decide. It was good to know everything was going to be alright: Sango and Miroku were safe now, and Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha were alive. Her world was finally getting back on its axis, or so she believed. She didn't understand how her friends were able to touch each other in this world, but she guessed it probably had something to do with both of them wanting the touch at the same time or something like that. Kagome never professed to understanding the dream world.

She'd tried not to eavesdrop on their conversation and had turned her head away in effort to do just that, but it was impossible not to hear them. The world around them had slowly begun to fade as, she figured, Sango's mind became more focused on Miroku and not it. That probably also had something to do with why they were able to touch, she wasn't really sure. But, when she heard Sango-because she couldn't help but hear-she knew it was time to finally leave.

Kagome marveled at the love between them and had a fleeting moment to wish for the same thing for herself. But she knew if she was meant to be with Sesshoumaru, like she believed she was, their relationship would never be like Sango's and Miroku's. Just the thought of Sesshoumaru showing her that much affection in public scared her senseless… but maybe they would have a different kind of wonderful that was just as much of a marvel to witness as it was to see the taijiya and monk together.

Quietly she reached out for the string of consciousness that lead to her own mind and severed her and Miroku's link to Sango. She figured she probably should have warned them so they could say goodbye, then thought better of it. They'd being seeing each again in a matter of moments anyway; why put them through the sorrow of 'goodbye'?

Kagome turned her head backed to them just in time to see Miroku's head turning in her direction. She lifted a hand in goodbye as she gave them a watery smile then watched him turn back towards Sango.

Kagome saw them smiling at each other before everything went fuzzy for the last time.

oooo

Kagome blinked as she felt the world around her right itself as she slowly got on her feet. She moved to lift her head when she felt a strange sensation slither down her neck causing the small hairs on the back of her neck to stand. She tensed as she slowly lifter her head; not sure what she was going to see, but having the feeling she wasn't going to want to.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

She froze as she stared in horror at the demon she loved being surrounded by Bakemoni with swords. He was covered in front, back and from above. She couldn't see how he was going to get out of that even with his demon speed. Her voice caught in her throat as she tried to scream out a warning when suddenly all three bakes moved in for the kill.

Kagome stood paralyzed as she waited for the inevitable to happen, when a flash of red crossed her vision from the left and the next thing she saw was Inu-Yasha crossing Sesshoumaru and getting behind him. She watched in amazed shock as Sesshoumaru used both his acid whip and Tokijin to block the two demons above and in front of him. Her body slid to the ground as she watched Inu-Yasha, eyes watering again, block the demon at Sesshoumaru's back.

She released a sigh of relief that soon caught in her throat when she saw the demon Inu-Yasha blocked pull another sword from nowhere. Her hands lifted to cover her mouth as she watched in terror as Inu-Yasha neatly spun and placed himself between Sesshoumaru and the sharp blade. Her best friend had just been stabbed and Kagome was too shocked to even move.

Miroku and Sango both sat beside her as they stared with similar looks of horror on their faces. All three of them had an uninterrupted view of what happened. Nations were built and destroyed in the moment-that felt like an eternity-it took for the sword to go through Inu-Yasha's back and be withdrawn.

Kagome sat frozen as more tears gathered in her eyes and began to stream down her face. She saw the blood spreading on Inu-Yasha's clothes as he looked up at a stiff-backed Sesshoumaru. She had no idea what he said to the Taiyoukai, it was too low for her to catch from her distance away, but she was jerked into action when she saw her friend lift a blood covered hand to his face.

"**INU-YASHA"**

The scream tore from her throat as she jumped to unsteady legs and ran towards them. The tears kept streaming from her eyes as she ran as fast as her human legs could carry her. She watched as Inu-Yasha turned to look at her then open his mouth to say something, but she didn't hear anything at first. A sob tore from her when she heard her name whispered brokenly from his lips.

"Inu-Yasha," she sobbed as he turned to look at Sesshoumaru then promptly fell to the ground at the demon lord's feet.

Kagome reached them only moments after Inu-Yasha's head hit the ground. Ignoring the laughter coming from the bake, she dropped clumsily to her knees beside him as she turned him on his back. She reached trembling fingers to his throat to feel for a pulse then choked up more when she didn't find one. Her entire body began to shake as she balled her hands into fists to stop their trembling. She looked up at Sesshoumaru frantically as her heart pounded in her throat.

'_He's dead.' _Her own pulse was beating erratically, while Inu-Yasha's wasn't beating at all. _'It could have been Sesshoumaru…'_ Those were the only thoughts going through her mind as she raised scared and hurt filled eyes to the Taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru stared down into the anguish on her face. He could see all the love and care she had for the hanyou right there for everyone and the world to see. Something painful twisted in his chest. It had been centuries since he last felt a feeling like that and he quickly remembered why he usually didn't deal with emotions. But, even through all his pain he still couldn't stand the sight of her tears.

"He lives," he said quietly to her.

He watched her blink once, twice, and then turned her vision back to the hanyou on the ground. The houshi and the taijiya had made it over to them now and had taken up posts on either side of the miko. Briefly he thought of using Tensaiga but the sword wasn't calling to him, so he knew however much care Inu-Yasha needed he wasn't dead yet.

Sesshoumaru didn't know why he believed she could love him and forget about his brother, but he had. He didn't know what he was going to do about that and, truthfully, didn't want to think about it. He did not like being wrong.

His eyes connected with the Bakemono's then. There was nothing he could do about the hanyou, unless he died, but there _was_ something he could do about the bakemono. This was going to be finished once and for all, one way or another.

"Do what you will," he said, eyes still on the bakemono, before he attacked the demon.

Kagome leaned down to listen for Inu-Yasha's breathing and shut her eyes in silent relief when she felt warm air touch her cheek.

She stiffened when the air suddenly stopped.

Sesshoumaru paused in his fight with the bakemono when he felt the Tensaiga begin to pulse at his side. "Inu-Yasha…" For the first time he wasn't sure how to proceed. He silently dodged a blow from the bake as he wondered whether to continue the fight or go help the hanyou?

"No…" Kagome sat as she shook her head continuously. "No, no, no!" She cried as she placed her fists on his chest. **"NO!"** she screamed as she raised her hands and hit him hard in his chest.

Everyone froze for a moment at her outburst, including Sesshoumaru and the Obake. Miroku and Sango exchanged sad, knowing looks.

"Kagome…" began Sango quietly, "there's nothing you can do. He's gone."

"NO! No he's not dammit! Don't say that! Don't even think it!" She turned and screamed at her friend before turning back to Inu-Yasha's silent form. "Come on, Inu-Yasha!" she yelled as she hit him again in his chest. "Wake up, damn you! Wake up!" She continued to hit him, with both fists, with every word she yelled.

Sesshoumaru could hear everything she said, even without his demon hearing, as he fought with the bakemono.

The Obake grinned as he thought he saw a shadow pass over the Taiyoukai's face.

"This couldn't have turned out better, if I'd planned it myself," he laughed then his eyes widened as he quickly jumped back, barely missing getting sliced by the Taiyoukai's sword.

oo

"I promised," said Kagome brokenly as her hits got slower and her strength died. "I promised me and you… always me and you. " Another, slow, weak hit, "Come on Inu-Yasha… I promised! Always a team, always me and you… together," she whispered brokenly as the tears continued to fall.

Her hands began to glow, unbeknownst to her, with a bright blue light that was quickly turning white. Kagome could feel her hands getting warm, but figured it was from squeezing them so tightly closed so she didn't bother to open her eyes and look at them. Some few minutes ago she'd shut her eyes and laid her head down on Inu-Yasha's chest as she continued to bang on him with her fists on either side of her head.

Even though Kagome wasn't seeing what was happening, Miroku and Sango sat, transfixed, as they watched the interaction between the miko and the dead hanyou.

When Kagome's hands came down on Inu-Yasha's chest once more, they watched as the glow sent a shock wave through Inu-Yasha, jolting both him and Kagome.

Kagome's head shot up when she felt the shudder run through her friend's body. She stared in awe at the glow surrounding his body and her hands. She had no idea what was going on or how she was doing it, but when she saw his chest rise she knew not to move her hands. Sliding her left hand down to cover the open wound in the side of his stomach, she kept the other near his heart. Shutting her eyes she sent every healing power and spell she could think of to him.

After what seemed like ages, she opened her eyes to see the glow had disappeared and Inu-Yasha had begun breathing on his own. She raised a shaking hand to his face and released a sob when familiar, sun kissed eyes clouded with pain opened to greet her.

Kagome gave him a bright, watery smile as she slipped one of her left hand into his and squeezed. "Hi. How are you feeling?"

Inu-Yasha stared up at her and wondered why she was blubbering. He could hear Sesshoumaru still fighting with the bake so he knew nothing was wrong with his brother and Sango and Miroku were sitting a bit behind Kagome on either side of her.

"Fine," he responded in a raspy voice as he arched an inquisitive brow.

He wondered at the quality of his voice as he opened his mouth to ask a question when what happened came flooding back to him. He remembered it all: the bakes surrounding Sesshoumaru, his rushing to help, and the bake pulling out an extra sword and stabbing him with it. Yep, he remembered it all…

Inu-Yasha frowned and winced as a sharp pain went through his head and his vision started to blur again. He gave a light squeeze to the hand holding his, in reassurance, when he saw that Kagome had seen his reaction and was worrying. Then he shut his eyes as oblivion took over him and he slept.

Kagome sighed as she realized he was asleep and quietly extracted her hand from his.

That's when she saw the blood.

She'd unknowingly wrapped her hand around the hand Inu-Yasha had used to press against his wound. Staring at the blood streaking her palm and fingers, she didn't see her hand, but instead saw the image of the Obake trying to kill two of the most important people in her life. Her mind darkened as the images played over and over in her head.

Kagome's anger rose as her mind continued to darken. The Obake had not only tried to kill her Sesshoumaru with a dirty, rotten trick, but he'd nearly succeeded in killing her best friend. _'He'd cheated!'_ she screamed in her head in indignation as she saw the events unfold in her mind for the umpteenth time.

Anger turned to righteous fury then righteous fury turned to burning rage. Her eyes darkened, blue slowly turning to black, as she stared at the blood coating her hand.

The bloodied hand balled into a small fist.

Miroku and Sango leaned back as they sensed the power inside the miko churning and changing. They could see the nearly white aura that usually surrounded their friend darken as her ki crackled around her.

When Kagome turned her head to look over her shoulder, they both nearly jumped at the nearly black orbs looking past them. They exchanged nervous looks as the miko got to her feet and walked past them. They'd never seen so much hatred and anger in all their life.

Sango reached out a hand to do something, maybe stop her friend, but was waylaid by the monk. She turned her gaze to him then.

"Don't," he shook his head at her. "She won't hear you. And she might hurt you for interfering."

"Interfering?" asked Sango with a tremor in her voice. "Interfering with what? What is she going to do?"

"Can't you feel it Sango? The power?" he looked at her with a solemn look on his face. "She may be the most powerful miko to date and somehow she has the power of the Four Souls within her… and she's pissed."

Sango's eyes widened as she turned to stare at her friend. Miroku's use of the speech that they'd learned from said friend seemed rather more appropriate then anything they could have said instead.

"Not only pissed," she breathed as realization dawned and she repeated herself, "not only pissed, but out for revenge."

"Yes," he agreed as he followed her gaze. "I don't think she's going to allow anyone to get in her way; including us."

"Oh Kami-sama…" she breathed.

Someone was in trouble.

oo

Sesshoumaru stared in wonder as the Tokijin began to shake in his hand. It was almost as if the sword was trying to leave him… His fist tightened as he exerted his will over the sword and wasn't surprised when the sword stilled once more. He moved to attack the bake again, when the sword began to resist him once more. _'Peculiar'_ he thought to himself as he stilled. He calmly dodged the Obake's attacks while he puzzled over his swords odd behavior. After a moment he stopped moving as he realized the bake had also halted and was eyeing the sword. He figured the other youkai had realized Sesshoumaru's sword was no longer doing his biding. He was too full of curiosity to feel anger at the sword for showing such a complete show of insubordination.

"What's wrong, my lord?" asked the Obake with a gleam in his eyes. "Can't handle your sword?"

Sesshoumaru ignored him as he eyed Tokijin. The sword seemed to be gravitating towards something behind him. He turned to look in the direction the sword was pointing and stared in interest. He watched as the miko bent over to pick up Tetsusaiga.

He blinked in astonishment when the sword transformed in her hand, but not into the large fang that in changed into for Inu-Yasha. No, the blade was now a cross between the gleaming fang and the rusty sword. It was small in stature like the rusty sword it usually looked like, but gleamed bright and sharp as his father's fang. He'd never seen that look for the sword before.

His eyes turned back to his own sword when the blade renewed its efforts to get away. Sesshoumaru had seen the dark look in the miko's eyes and he could sense the dark power coming from her. He could only assume that that very power was calling to the dark soul within his Tokijin.

"Interesting," he said aloud to himself, making a quick decision.

Decisively he opened his palm and watched, with no great surprise, as the sword swiftly flew towards the miko. Sesshoumaru observed as Kagome lifted a small hand and caught the sword, deftly, at its hilt. He watched as the demonic aura within the sword began to glow with a bright red light that reached up and shined out of the miko's eyes.

Kagome walked over and retrieved Tetsusaiga from the ground. She watched impassively as the sword transformed into a smaller more manageable form of the large fang, but said nothing. She looked up towards Sesshoumaru then, but she only had eyes for the bakemono behind him. Her anger surged even higher as she stared at her enemy.

She was surprised when Sesshoumaru's demonic sword came, flying, towards her, but still lifted her empty hand to catch it. The moment the hilt touched her palm she felt something strange and unfamiliar wash over her. It seemed to be feeding her anger and drawing from it all at the same time.

"_Go on, miko. Do it! Kill… him. Take your vengeance, use me, and kill him. He can not win…"_

She could hear a voice in her head pushing her on and for once she didn't question it or herself, she just listened to what it said and obeyed.

Kagome grinned sinisterly and charged.

oo

The Obake had watched the strange happenings between the Taiyoukai and his possessed sword. He was feeling elated at the lord's folly. Only an inu-youkai would think he was strong enough to control a possessed sword. He'd always figured it was only a matter of time before the sword rose against him. And it seemed like that time was now.

He laughed at his own good luck,

But, he stopped laughing when he saw where the sword had chosen to go. _'The_ _Guardian_._'_ He could sense the power surging inside her and he could almost taste her hatred, it was so strong, but he still foolishly believed she was no match for him. In his mind, the miko was too _good_; she didn't know how to be evil.

Apparently the demon had forgotten, or hadn't been told, that while the miko was good the Shikon no Tama could be governed by either power; good or evil. And right now, being _good_ was the furthest thing from the miko's mind.

"What's this?" he laughed as he saw the miko eyeing him, both swords firmly in her hands. "The miko wishes to fight? Me?"

His eyes darkened then and no more was said, because the miko had suddenly moved forward and attacked.

oo

Kagome attacked with a vengeance she'd never felt before. Her blows were lighter thea Sesshoumaru's, considering her strength compared to his, this wasn't a surprise. But, what she lacked in strength she made up for in speed and accuracy. She dipped and dashed, swirled and struck with a precision she didn't know she possessed.

Her eyes narrowed as she realized the Obake was healing himself nearly as fast, if not faster, as she was cutting. With a surge of fury she remembered Kaede telling her of a spell that mimicked a certain poison: a poison that tainted the blood and caused a wound to take an inordinate amount of time to heal and sometimes never healing properly.

In a surprising show of skill, she twirled both swords backwards in a flip with the twist of her wrists before pointing one of the swords, Tetsusaiga, straight out in front of her, aimed at the bake's chest.

With a decidedly evil grin she sent the spell coursing through the two blades then she smiled as she watched both blades glow with the black aura of the poison. She lifted red, furious eyes to him then attacked once more.

She growled fiercely as she swiped at the demon with both swords. She took pleasure as he cried out in pain when one tainted blade came into contact with exposed flesh. Kagome vowed, before she was finished the Obake would know what it felt like to be stabbed in the back, but first he was going to learn how it felt to be out numbered and tricked; like he'd tried to do to her Sesshoumaru. He was going to feel her pain, if it was the last thing she did.

Kagome jumped backwards out of the way of a counter attack from the bakemono, than she gave the demon a feral grin when she saw the realization in the bake's eyes as he noticed the wound on his arm wasn't healing. Using a dark spell she wasn't sure how she knew, Kagome gave the Tokijin the power to suck ki from the opponent with every slash to his skin. Her plan was simple; first she would take what he stole then she would take what he cherished, but first she had to draw it out of hiding… and she knew just how to do it.

With the demonic power of Tokijin fueling her rage she attacked the demon once more. She shot forward with a burst of speed and just seconds before hitting him with Tetsusaiga she twisted around in a tight circle, bending her arm, she knocked him square in the face with her elbow, breaking his nose. She brought her right knee up between his legs as she lifted her arms above her head then brought both hilts down on the back of the bake's neck when he bent forward to grab at his privates.

The Obake's breath caught in his throat as he felt the painful, burning sensation between his legs and bent over in an attempt to ease the pain. The horrible sensation seemed to spread up into his abdomen and outwards. His knees went out from under him as he felt a sharp pain in his neck that quickly shot down his spine and seemed to meet the first pain somewhere in his waist and lower back area. What the hell did that bitch hit him with? He grimaced as he tried to pull much needed air into his lungs.

He'd dropped his own swords on the ground beside him when her first attack had rendered him speechless; not to mention sending him into a temporary state of paralysis. Gritting his teeth, he slowly stood to his feet and leveled a menacing look at the Guardian miko. Eyes full of hate, he took a heavy step toward her and, ignoring the pain in his groin, pulled his fist back and punched her clean across the face, sending her flying backwards.

"Bitch!" he spat as he sucked in a satisfied breath, flexing his arm muscles.

Kagome, twisting her body in the air and stabbing Tokijin into the earth beneath her, used the weight of the sword to stop her sudden flight through the air. Landing nearly two feet from where she had been standing, kneeling on one knee, she lifted her head up with a jerk, tossing her hair behind her and out of her eyesight.

She cut her eyes at the Taiyoukai in warning when she saw him make a move as if to come and aide her. This was between her and the Obake.

Sesshoumaru had been watching the fight and was amazed at her agility. He didn't believe she had the strength to beat the bakemono, but she was smaller and faster than the taller and bulkier demon and that gave her an advantage. He hoped she was smart enough to use it.

He had been beginning to think she was smart enough and when he'd noticed the bake wasn't healing so quickly anymore, he'd entertained the thought that she just might defeat the demon. Then the Obake had punched her and sent her smaller frame flying. He'd admired the little vertical twist she'd made with her body and using his sword to stop her flight, but had decided it was time he took back over when she'd sent him a warning look that clearly said: 'fuck off!'.

While usually, and with anyone else, he would have ignored such a look and continued to do exactly what he pleased, his instincts told him that what he usually would have done was not a wise decision in this case. Not to mention Tensaiga was singing and vibrating as if it was putting on a show. Something wasn't right and his mind was telling him to stay back, watch and wait.

He didn't like it, but Sesshoumaru never ignored his instincts.

Kagome slammed the tip of the unusually transformed Tetsusaiga into the ground on the opposite side of her from the Tokijin and used both swords to push herself into a standing position. She brought the back of her hand up to her mouth and ran a knuckle over her sore lips. She cut her eyes to her hand as she pulled it away from her face and wasn't surprised to see the bright red of her own blood staring back at her.

She lifted her eyes back to the demons then as she stuck the tip of her tongue out to lick at the blood on her bottom lip. She'd figured it had been busted. Kagome grinned at the Obake then and gave a small, breathy laugh. She leaned down and extracted her weapons from the ground before straightening and tilting her head to the side in question.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's ungentlemanly to hit a woman?"

"When did I hit a woman?" he growled back at her, eyes narrowed.

"Aww, that's not nice," she said in the same mocking and quiet voice. "You hurt my feelings."

He grinned evilly. He had every intention of hurting more then that. And soon. The bitch was going to regret thinking she could take him. Shikon or no Shikon, she was going to die… and then he'd take the power of the Four Souls for his own.

"Did I?"

She nodded. "Oh, well," she shrugged, "I guess I'll just have to give you a lesson in manners. A warning though," she flipped the swords upwards again, "it's going to hurt."

She charged forward then. She slashed out at different angles with both swords each time. Sometimes she used force, and others, she used her agility and cunning to attack with speed instead. But, no matter how much skill she used, his larger frame and stronger hits soon had her on the defensive which made her attacks turn out to be blocks more than anything else.

"Bitch!" he spat with narrowed eyes as he hit at her with his sword again. "You think you, a _ningen_, can defeat me? I don't care how much fucking power you have, you will regret fighting me this night. You can not win!"

"I'll remember you said that," she promised with a flash of anger in her eyes, "when I'm severing your head from your shoulders."

He growled in anger and brought his sword down heavily over her head. She brought both her swords up, one crossed over the other, to block his blow then used the force of his blow to push off and jumped backwards when he slashed out towards her stomach with his other sword.

"You're dead miko," he promised, his eyes flashed with a dark light. "Just like that filthy hanyou," he added in with a disgusted sneer. "Don't think you've saved him. You've only delayed the inevitable. And then I'll finish your Taiyoukai."

Wrong. She wondered briefly why all bad guys found a need to boast about what they would do, instead of actually _doing_ it. "Do you always talk this much or am I _special_?"

Her eyes flashed when he'd mentioned Inu-Yasha then turned a burning hot red when he said what he would do to her Sesshoumaru. With her mind supplying pictures of Sesshoumaru almost being stabbed and Inu-Yasha lying unconscious on the ground, heart no longer beating her fury grew to incomprehensible proportions.

Kagome released a battle cry as her wrath was, once more, fueled by Tokijin. She could almost taste her revenge as the sword fueled and fed off her.

With a speed faster than she knew she had, she sped forward and attacked the demon with all her vengeance and might. Slashing out with speed and an uncanny accuracy, she landed nearly every blow. For every attack he blocked successfully three more hit their target on his body. Kagome, slashed and cut, sliced and diced, as she quietly and methodically cut away at the demon. With every hit she made a new wound that refused to heal was formed or Tokijin stole a power from the bake.

The Obake gritted his teeth as his arms, legs, and chest began to burn from all the cuts he was sustaining to his person. Shaking his head, he tried to shake off the sudden feeling of dizziness as his vision blurred for a moment. He stumbled backwards as his equilibrium seemed to waver and move without his permission. He lashed out clumsily with his sword and was startled when it was knocked from his hand, leaving him with only one weapon left. He knew he could easily conjure up a replacement for the lost one, but couldn't concentrate on the task enough to accomplish it.

Kagome smiled triumphantly as she knocked one of his swords from his hand. She advanced on him when he tried to retreat and, pursuing relentlessly, she continued to slash out with both Tokijin and Tetsusaiga. She watched as the aura around Tokijin seemed to glow and pulse with every ki it took from the Obake.

Using the swords she slowly worked the bake down into a useless heap. Pivoting around on the ball of her left foot, she delivered the youkai a roundhouse kick to the chin, sending the demon sailing through the air in a similar flight to the one he'd sent her on a while earlier. She watched as he landed with huge thud on the ground about a foot away; the other sword falling from his hand.

Kagome flipped forward and landed neatly on the bake's chest, the heels of her boots digging into his chest.

Her eyes were wild as she lowered both sword tips in the shape of an x to the exposed flesh of his throat.

The Obake grunted when the miko landed on his chest then met her stare with a weak, yet defiant, one of his own. He couldn't believe he'd been bested by the miko, and the fact that she was the Shikon Guardian was the only thing keeping what was left of his pride and ego intact. Slowly the glamour he had over his appearance fell as he watched the angry miko above him; he was too weak to hold the image.

Kagome watched impassively as silver eyes changed to a warm hazel. His features changed from the sharp and beautiful plains that echoed Sesshoumaru's face into smooth and softer features. The shape was rounder than Sesshoumaru's angular one and his cheekbones were not as high. The look ended with a full mouth that was shaped more for kissing then sneering; all and all, the Obake was very beautiful. The only thing that remained the same was the color of his hair; it was still as dark as a night sky without stars.

Kagome pressed the swords harder into his flesh. "You're almost as beautiful as you are evil."

He returned her look and words with an indifferent look of his own; showing neither interest in nor concern for his current situation. The Obake wasn't hiding behind a mask like the Taiyoukai, in all truth he felt exactly how the miko was seeing him; he didn't care one bit.

She pushed against his throat again and this time drew blood. She opened her mouth to say something else, when she felt a shift in the air to her left as a new presence showed up.

It was about time!

"Please stop."

Kagome, not missing a beat, swiftly brought up Tokijin; stopping a hairs breath from the newcomer's throat. She saw something flash in the Obake's wine colored eyes and felt him shift beneath her. It seemed Midoriko was right; the girl was his weakness. Good.

"Don't move," she ordered and pressed Tetsusaiga against his throat again, drawing more blood. Her hands remained calm and steady as she held a sword to both of their throats. She turned her head slowly to the side then. "Nice of you to join us Kanna. We've been waiting for you."

Kanna watched the miko, but said nothing. She could feel the evil within the miko and worried over it. This was not the priestess's nature and she feared for the other girl's sanity.

Sesshoumaru watched the scene unfold before him and wondered at it. He, personally, didn't usually play with his opponents (unless his opponent was Inu-Yasha, of course) as he found it a waste of time. Just kill them and get it over with was his way. He hadn't imagined Kagome was the type who tortures and taunts either, or kills for that matter. Something was obviously wrong with this picture and he had a feeling that Tokijin was apart of it; if not behind it completely. He should not have allowed the sword near the miko.

Sesshoumaru moved silently closer. If she was going to kill them, she should have just done it, he could sense the evil aura surrounding her and within her. It was feeding off her anger and pain over Inu-Yasha; not to mention attracted by the power. He glanced for a moment over at the exterminator and the monk. They were sporting identical looks of shocked horror, yet they both remained faithfully by Inu-Yasha and out of the way their friend and her dark intentions.

Sesshoumaru focused his attention back on Kagome when he heard her begin to speak again.

Kagome turned back to the Obake then and smiled sinisterly at him. "You care for her," she stated calmly and saw that something flash in his eyes again. She had him now and she knew it, but more importantly, she could see _he_ knew it too. "What would you give for her? Would you give anything for her safety?" she taunted. "Would you give your _life_ for hers?"

He remained quiet, but narrowed his eyes in hatred at her. He had not expected something like this… not even remotely. It was humiliating to see how much he had misjudged the situation.

"Or maybe, I should just slit her throat," she continued with demonic gleam in her eye. "Or better yet, stab her clear through her back and out through the stomach while you watch. What do you think?" she asked with a mocking tilt to her head, eyes glowing bright red. She scraped his skin with the sword as she nudged his chin with the cold metal. "Huh? How about I show you how it feels to see someone you care for killed before your eyes? I promise, it makes a lasting impression."

The Obake jerked his eyes toward Kanna's, but said nothing. He watched as the fathomless orbs turned to the pale blue she only ever showed to him.

Sesshoumaru didn't like how this was going. Kagome's aura was getting darker and darker. He moved forward to stop what was happening when, suddenly, the obake moved.

Galvanized into action by the miko's word, the Obake stretched his hand and grabbed for his sword that had fallen on the ground beside him when he'd gone down. He swung heavily up towards the miko and watched as she gracefully jumped off of his chest, releasing him. He immediately flipped to a standing position and in one fluid motion grabbed for Kanna, placing her behind him and out of the way of danger.

Kagome had seen the look he'd given the female youkai and relished it. She'd been waiting for him to make his move, and hadn't been disappointed. She laughed at the way the bake was trying to hide the girl behind him; as if _that_ made a difference.

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched at the ugly laugh coming out of the miko. It was not a pleasing sound and he could tell the Obake wasn't finding the moment pleasant either, from the sour look on his face.

"Imagine how easy I could have slit her little white throat. Only the flick of a wrist…" she breathed quietly. "Though, I think, I'd prefer stabbing her through with Tokijin and allowing him to suck all the ki out of her… that just might do it for me," she gave a thoughtful nod as she addressed the Obake. "How about you?" she asked with evil cheer. "What? No thoughts on the matter?" she added when the bake didn't seem to want to answer.

"Kagome."

Kagome's eyes flickered from red to blue as she heard her name called in that familiar voice, before she shook her head and focused on the anger surging through her. Her eyes stayed red as her attention returned to the Obake.

"I think it would be a fair and even exchange: her life for his."

"He is not dead. You saw to that," spoke the Obake for the first time since Kagome had started her deadly dialogue.

"Yes," she hissed at him as something ugly passed over her face, "but he could be. _You_ saw to that!" She stilled then. "Maybe you're right," she stated then, in a complete about-face it seemed. "I am not being fair."

He narrowed his eyes and waited. She was toying with him, he knew, and was waiting for whatever was coming next. He didn't have to wait long.

"Fair," she began in a thoughtful voice, as if she was proposing an idea of something mundane and slightly chore-ish, "would be for me to stab her to within an inch of her life, perhaps enough for her heart to stop, and then let you try and fix her. Yes, that would be _fair._"

In the blink of an eye she shot forward and swung one of the swords at the Obake's head. He missed being decapitated by less then an inch as he leapt backwards then sideways, taking Kanna with him.

Kanna eyed the miko from her position behind the Obake's back. She'd been observing her from the moment she and the bakemono had begun fighting. She'd known nearly from the start that her friend was not going to win this fight, he'd had a small chance with the Taiyoukai, but the moment the miko took over his chance had flown out the proverbial window. Kanna knew the miko was not acting under her own will completely, but part of the miko had been at first, but now… something was different. Something had snapped within the priestess when she'd seen her friend almost killed and having the blow being meant for the youkai she loved had only made matters worse. Kanna knew the bake had, literally, pushed the miko over the edge and now he was paying for it.

She knew that while the miko was taunting her friend Kagome still had every intention of killing her. She could sense it in the steady grip the miko kept on both swords; neither blade moved, not even an inch, unless the miko wanted them to move. The priestess, for all intents and purposes, was in complete control.

But, Kanna had been watching the miko for many years now, and she knew that the miko did not like taking a life, but was still capable of it. And while she wasn't too sure on what the young miko's reaction would be to learning she'd killed the Obake, she figured she had a good idea on how the priestess would react to knowing she'd killed Kanna. It would eat away at her soul until there was nothing left.

Kanna did not want this to happen to the miko. She turned her pale blue gaze on the miko again. "You must not do this."

Kagome focused her gaze on the void demon behind the Obake then lifted one dark, finely shaped brow. "Why?"

"If not for us, then think of yourself priestess," replied Kanna in an abstract way.

Kagome's ire flared. "I am."

"No," she countered quietly, "you are not."

Kagome glared at the female demon. If she was more herself she might have wondered why her anger was so quick to raise all of sudden, but since she wasn't the thought didn't occur to her. Her temper had always been a quick one, especially where Inu-Yasha was concerned (and Sesshoumaru occasionally), but never had it manifested itself in such a violent way.

She attacked again. With a quick series of slashes and swings and, since the bake was not as fast as he once was, she easily separated him from Kanna and had him cornered, once more, against the side of a tree.

Sesshoumaru would not admit it, but now he was worried. He had a feeling it wouldn't be a good idea to allow Kagome to kill the bake with Tokijin. He'd seen how she was using the sword to suck up the demon's powers and knew that such a thing would only make the blade more volatile.

"Kagome," he called her name once more.

Kagome froze when she heard the familiar voice, but forgot it as pictures passed through her mind. She still had images of Inu-Yasha lying helpless on the ground, blood leaking out of him in an alarming way. And she could also see the sword point that was heading for Sesshoumaru's back only to end up in Inu-Yasha's.

With a burst of furious rage she plunged Tetsusaiga deep within the Obake's stomach. She'd moved so fast he hadn't seen her coming until it was too late. Kagome quickly withdrew the sword and watched the youkai slide slowly towards the ground before turning towards Kanna and advancing on her.

Kanna watched with watery eyes as the Obake fell with his hands holding his stomach. She stared into his hazel eyes as she watched the life slowly draining out of him. _'I'm alone…' _She shook her head fiercely to deny the thought as she took a step back before raising her eyes to look at the miko as she approached.

"You must not let the power control you, Lady Kagome," spoke Kanna once more, teary eyes staring openly at her.

Kagome opened her mouth to make a scathing response when the demon's words triggered the memory of a familiar voice in her head.

"_Power corrupts, Kagome. And one must be forever vigilant if they are to remain as they were before such power."_

_Midoriko._ Kagome heard the words of the deceased priestess echoing in her mind and something warm and new ran over her. What was happening to her? Kagome looked down at her hands, fisted tightly around the two swords, and stared as her mind reeled.

Kanna watched as the miko's eyes flashed to her usual piercing blue before turning back to the possessed red.

Kagome frowned. "You are just trying to defend him! I-"

"Yes," agreed Kanna, cutting her off.

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously as she tightened her hand on Tokijin's hilt. A dark look came over her face as she stared back at the void demon. She didn't know how the girl knew about what Midoriko had said to her, but she did not appreciate the priestess's words being used against her.

Did the female demon think she would let the Obake get away with what he did? He nearly killed everything that she cared about in the Sengoku Jidai, and she wasn't about to just let that go. Her eyes burned with the un-natural red glow as she systematically worked herself up into a fine fury once more.

"Kagome."

Kagome froze as she felt the heat of a familiar body pressed close behind her. She hadn't even heard him move, but there he was. _'Sesshoumaru'_.

"Sesshoumaru…"

She turned around and faced him. Her face lifted to his when he placed a hand along her cheek. Her eyes watered as they began to flicker between colors againas her body began to shake softly. The rage in her was trying to take control and she could hear the voice of Tokijin urging her to take the void demon's life and to use the blade of Tokijin to do it. She didn't like being drawn in different directions. Kagome had never been out to hurt Kanna; she was just supposed to be a way to get to the Obake. When had things changed?

"_Never forget why you made this choice, my lady. Hold it and it will guide your path in the darkest of times."_

Kagome stilled as she heard the remembered words of Wisdom echo through her head. _'Sesshoumaru… her friends… love,'_ those were the reasons she'd accepted the power of the Four Souls. Not to kill. The two swords slipped from her hands as her epiphany hit home.

Kanna watched as the eyes of the miko turned to a mixture of red and blue, like purple, but then seemed to move towards the piercing blue she was use to seeing in the miko's eyes.

Kagome turned andleaned back against Sesshoumaru for a moment before taking a deep breath; she knew what she had to do. She looked into Kanna's eyes then and after a moment turnedher visionto where the Obake lay.

Stepping up to the youkai's body, Kagome knelt down, and after taking a deep breath placed a shaking hand over the wound she, herself, had caused only moments ago. She didn't want to do what she was about to do. Kagome didn't like getting this close the youkai and she didn't like having to touch him, but there was no other way. She had to do this, because she didn't like the way she had just taken a life and the knowledge of it was eating her up from the inside out.

Slowly her hand began to glow with the same hot, blue light that turned white, as before with Inu-Yasha. The light encircled the bake's entire form before receding back into Kagome's hand. She waited for the Obake's eyes to flutter open before removing her hand and standing up. She stepped back and away from the offending youkai, and promptly ran into something.

She turned and stared into the bright gold eyes of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked, impassively, down at her. He understood why she did what she'd just done, but he didn't agree with it. He would like nothing more then to see the Obake dead; he would allow the demon to live this one time… but should they ever cross paths again, he would not hesitate to kill the youkai. The demon had tried to hurt what belonged to him and for that he would pay with his life. There was no getting around it, but he would not kill him after Kagome had gone through the trouble of bringing him back; for today.

He looked up and connected gazes with the Obake, doing his best to send the silent message that he would not continue to seek his life for that day. When the Obake gave a small, imperceptible nod, he knew his message had been received.

Kagome couldn't read him. She tried to see how he felt about what she'd just done, but he wasn't letting her see. He was shutting her out once again. Kagome sighed and lowered her eyes to the ground. She could hear the Obake moving behind her but didn't turn to check or worry about it. She knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow any harm to come to her. She could also hear the others; Sango, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha coming forward from behind him.

She could feel all eyes on her. The feeling wasn't pleasant.

Turning around, Kagome searched for pale blue eyes, than gave a small nod when she found Kanna standing silently beside the Obake. They seemed to have been watching her as well.

The Obake nodded at the miko, though she had not truly acknowledged his presence. Her eyes, he noted, stayed centered on the girl beside him.

"I give his life to you," said Kagome solemnly. "Do what you will with it."

Kanna nodded. She stared up at the beautiful miko then and in that moment, as she stood before her, she could see the priestess for whom and what she was. Even without the aide of her mirror, Kanna could see in Kagome the regal Lady she would one day become. She hoped that she would get to see it, when it happened, with her own eyes. The future Lady of the Western Lands was going to be something extraordinary and Kagome was already well on her way to fulfilling that prophecy.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome," she said in her soft voice.

Kagome nodded as she watched young woman in child's body. "I don't do this because he deserves it. Though what started him on this path was not his choice, many of the choices he made later, were his to make. He has taken many lives for his own gain and he must be held accountable for that. I took his life and, against better judgement, gave it back. You, alone, are the reason he has this second chance. I do this, because in truth, it is the only choice to make. Take him where you choose."

Kanna nodded again then after a moment, she took her friend's hand and turned to leave. She knew exactly where they would go; the only place for them.

"But Kanna," Kagome called out softly and waited for the fair-haired half demon to turn and look at her. "Never bring him here again. There are many who do not agree with my decision and even more who won't once its spread. I can't guarantee his life a second time. As he is, he would not make much of an opponent. Don't let him waste this chance given to him. He is never to come back."

Kanna looked up into the hazel eyes of the demon that held her heart then back at the priestess and sighed. So, be it. She was stuck in a child's body and he was, more or less, banished. All they had were each other. They would make do.

"I understand," she replied looking at Kagome again. "We won't come back here again. Goodbye."

Kanna turned away from the miko and her companions for the last time and, after taking three steps, she and the Obake disappeared into thin air.

Kagome silently wished the girl luck. She turned to look at her friends then. They all stared at her with different looks on their faces, but it was Inu-Yasha's that caught her attention.

Inu-Yasha scowled as he stared at his friend, still not believing what she'd just done.

"You let him go," he stated in a hard voice. He took a step forward, "Why the hell did you let him go?"

"What should I have done Inu-Yasha?" she asked heatedly. "It was my decision to make."

"No, it wasn't!" he yelled back at her. "It was all of ours! He nearly killed us!"

"YES! _Nearly,_ being the operative word," she screamed back at him. "He _killed _many, many others! And they didn't get a say! _I'm _the one who killed him Inu-Yasha. _ME!_"

Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to say something like 'so what', but stopped when he saw the haunted look in her eyes. He knew Kagome didn't like taking a life, but he hadn't thought this would bother her so much, since the Obake had deserved it. But, it did. He could see it clearly in her eyes.

Kagome could only imagine what Inu-Yasha was seeing when he looked at her, but she doubted he was seeing what was truly haunting her. Yes, she didn't like killing, but she knew that sometimes it was necessary. That wasn't what had her spooked and hurting inside. No. What was getting to her was that she saw just how evil she could be, but Inu-Yasha didn't know about that because he'd slept through it all. He didn't witness the horror that she had become. That she could be just as blood thirsty as the Obake had been; and it scared her because she had the power within her to be far worse then the bake had ever been or could be.

And to finish it off, it looked as if Sesshoumaru didn't want her anymore. It was taking all her will power not to breakdown and cry right there.

"I killed him," she reiterated. "And I gave it back. It was my choice to make; no one else's."

She stared into his gold eyes for a moment, before exchanging looks with the others, who'd remained quiet throughout it all.

Kagome felt her eyes begin to prickle and blinking once she turned on her heels and walked away, away from them, away from the castle; away from it all. She'd rather cry alone.

oooo

Kagome had no idea how far she'd walked or for how long she'd been walking, but she did know that when she'd finally stopped she was back in the forest they'd been in before they'd arrived at the castle and, looking around now, she had no idea where she was. All she could tell was that a good amount of time had passed because the sky had darkened and the sun had already set.

And she couldn't begin to care.

She swiped furiously at her eyes as she took a seat on the ground beneath a tall oak tree. Her head hurt terribly and her heart hurt worse. She'd never felt so drained and tired in all her life.

How could she have been so cruel to Kanna like that? She'd never imagined she could ever have anything in common with Naraku or the Obake, but it seemed she could be just as mean, spiteful, and evil as they. It was a scary thought and an even more scary feeling. She didn't like thinking that she had it in her to truly hurt someone, but that wasn't so bad considering everyone had it in them to do bad, what was bothering her was the fact she had the power to do much, much worse than that. She hadn't realized what it all meant when she'd agreed to accept the power of the Four Souls, and now that she knew, she couldn't give it back.

If it hadn't been for Sesshoumaru and Kushimitama (however the hell that happened…) she would have probably killed both Kanna and the Obake. It had all started out of her need to avenge what had happened to Inu-Yasha and what could have easily happened to Sesshoumaru, but then it had quickly spiraled into something else… something less righteous and a lot more sinister.

There was a weird kind of excitement in knowing you had the power to take someone's life… and that that someone knew you held that power. It was maddening and seductive the way she knew that the moment she'd tired of playing with them she could and _would_ kill them both.

Kagome wiped at the tears streaming down her face then hugged her arms around herself as she tilted her head back and stared at the night sky. She watched, unseeingly as the stars slowly made an appearance.

Then there was Sesshoumaru. She had no idea what or why he seemed to be acting so strange around her but she knew that whatever it was, he didn't feel for her anymore the way she thought he might have before.

Sesshoumaaru, his name meant '_destroyer_ _of_ _life'_ or something like that, she knew. He killed when it was necessary and, sometimes, when it was not, but in this time and age that was expected of him. He was the Lord of the Western Lands and he needed to be able to prove he would not take kindly to anyone trying to take what belonged to him. That was how life was in these times… Did that mean that she would have to be that way to, if she was to spend her life with him?

Would it even come to that now?

Kagome felt something in her chest spasm as if her heart were being squeezed. She lifted a shaking hand to her chest as she gasped for breath. A sob came out of her and she lifted the same shaking hand to her mouth as her tears came faster. She wanted so badly for her life to come to that. She wanted to spend her life with Sesshoumaru. Kagome wasn't sure if she could handle losing him like she'd lost Inu-Yasha. She knew now, after being with Sesshoumaru, that Inu-Yasha wasn't her one 'great love' and that, in all honesty, they would have never lasted as anything more then friends. No matter how much he said he could, Inu-Yasha couldn't look at Kagome, as a lover, without seeing Kikyo, and Kagome could never love him that way knowing he was only there because she was the next best thing.

Kagome looked at the palms of her hands as she brought one down, away from her mouth and moved the other up beside it. They still looked the same as she remembered them. Her fingers were still some what long and slender and the skin of her palms still appeared just as smooth as they always had. You'd never believe that, not too long ago, such fragile and feminine looking hands had wielded not one, but two swords of great power.

You would never imagine the power that such small hands had within them. Kagome knew that while she'd chosen to take on that power to not only protect her friends, but mostly it was because she didn't want Sesshoumaru to die. No matter how much she'd wanted to save her friends, it was Sesshoumaru's face she'd seen in her mind and it was Sesshoumaru's life she had been willing to change her own to save.

Kagome loved him so much. Just the thought of going through an eternity of life without him or with someone else was enough to send her into a panic attack. She didn't _want_ to be with anyone else; only him. She would give anything to be with him, but she would not lower herself to beg him; he wouldn't respect her for it and she wouldn't respect herself… much less, know how to do it in the first place. She would never beg for his love, but she also couldn't stay here and see him and know she could never have him.

It was time she went home.

She needed to see her mother so Kagome could sit at her mom's feet while her mother rubbed her hands through her hair and told her to be strong andeverything would work out in the end. She needed to hear that now more then ever, even though she knew it wouldn't be true. She slowly stood up then wiped at her eyes and cheeks one last time. Rubbing a nervous hand down her clothing, she looked down and followed its path with her eyes.

This would never do. She couldn't go home wearing what she was in. Her mother would have a fit. She needed her yellow backpack, but for the life of her she couldn't remember when the last time she'd seen the darn thing. Kagome ran a hand through her hair as she tried to remember when she sensed an approaching aura. She tensed for a moment then looked around for somewhere to hide. After a second she leapt up into the oak tree. After two more leaps upward she knelt down and waited to see the youkai heading in her direction.

oo

Inu-Yasha came crashing through the trees and stopped near an oak tree. Her scent seemed to stop near the tree, but he couldn't see Kagome anywhere.

"Kagome!" he called out as he looked suspiciously around.

Her scent lingered strong in the area so he didn't think she could have left to long ago, and yet it didn't seem to be anyone here. He could smell her tears heavily on the air and knew she was upset, but where the hell was she.

"I'm right here Inu-Yasha," came a voice from above him.

Kagome had seen the hanyou come rushing through the trees with her yellow backpack. At first she had thought of ignoring him and waiting for him to either go back or continue on. Then she'd remembered his nose and realized that it was her smell that had probably led him to her in the first place. She doubted he was going anywhere soon.

She jumped gracefully down from her perch high in the tree. Kagome landed softly in front of him.

Inu-Yasha looked up and watched as she leaped, then seemed to glide, and land silently on the earth before him.

"I'm never going to get used to that," he said, mostly to himself, as he eyed her, then the treetop, then back to her again.

"Where are the others?" she asked quietly.

"Behind me," he replied as he handed her the backpack.

Kagome nodded silently and, taking the bag from him, sat it on the ground. She knelt down to dig inside for the outfit she knew was in there somewhere. Pulling out the miko uniform in blue and white, she motioned to him of her intent before walking around to the other side of the tree to change.

Inu-Yasha waited patiently for her to finish with his arms crossed over his chest. He'd leaned his back against the tree while he waited the five minutes she'd taken to change; which he'd secretly thought took three minutes too long, but said nothing.

He watched as she knelt once more to put the outfit she'd removed in her backpack and waited for her to stand back up and look at him. Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to speak when another thing caught his attention and something else came out his mouth.

"I thought you're clothes were blue and white?" he questioned curiously.

"They were," she said with a nod. She looked down at the black hakamas she now wore and the fuchsia colored kimono shirt. The shirt had been white and the pants blue when she'd taken them out of her bag. "They changed when I put them on."

Inu-Yasha eyed the outfit that was now the same colors as the one she took off, but said nothing more. She didn't seem to be worrying about it, so why should he?

He could still smell her tears, though her face was dry. He could also sense and smell her sadness. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"Nothing; I'm just going home for awhile," she shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

"What do you mean you're going home for a while? For how long of a while?" He waited a moment for her to answer him, but when she let the silence grow between them and last longer then he liked he lifted a hand to her chin and tilted her head up. Gold met blue. He didn't like what he saw. "You're running away."

"No I'm not, Inu-Yasha," she said in an exasperated sound in an attempt to convince. It wasn't working. "I just need to get away from here. I need to see my mother."

"This is about Sesshoumaru isn't it? You're running because of him."

Kagome didn't confirm or deny his accusations. She just stared back at him and willed herself not to cry.

"When are you coming back?" he asked quietly after a moment. "_Are_ you coming back?"

Kagome gently pushed his hand away from her face and looked down at her feet. "Soon. I'm not sure," she shrugged.

"But you are coming back?" he asked straight forward. He didn't like the fact she wasn't looking at him.

"Of course," she shrugged and glanced up at him before returning the gaze to her boots.

He really wished she'd look at him. The glance wasn't enough for him to read her and her scent was sending him mixed signals. It was like she believed what she said, while, at the same time, knowing it wasn't true. Inu-Yasha was confused… and not just a little worried.

"We're still a team Kagome."

Kagome head shot up then. Her eyes were wide as she caught her breath. She stared back at him as her eyes began to water. Her emotions were already on overload and now Inu-Yasha had just pushed them beyond. Kagome opened her mouth to respond but, nothing came out. The tears started streaming down her face as she sucked in large breath.

"Always," she whispered with a nod then she threw herself into his arms and buried her face against his chest. "I promise. Me and you forever, right?" she said into his chest"

Inu-Yasha gave a silent nod as he wrapped his arms loosely around her.

They stayed that way for a moment before she pulled back from him and bent to pick up her bag. When she stood back up she caught his eye and held it.

"I'll be back," she promised with small smile. Kagome had no idea when it would be, but she knew that she was telling the truth; she would come back to Sengoku Jidai… but for now she needed to get away from all reminders of the Taiyoukai and she could only do that in her own time. "I have to go."

Inu-Yasha remained quiet. He knew if he said anything he would try to make her stay, but Inu-Yasha knew that would be selfish on his part because he could see she needed to leave. He could sense the others getting closer and he figured that she could too, since she was trying to leave so quickly.

Kagome took a step towards him then and, lifting a hand to his neck, she removed the prayer beads that had been around his neck since, almost, as long as she'd known him. "I think we can take these off now, hm?"

"Feh!" It was about time in his mind, but he didn't say it.

She smiled and a tiny sparkle had come back into her eyes for a brief moment. She reached down and pulled up his right hand. She let the prayer necklace pool into the palm of his hand before she closed his fingers around it with both her hands clasped around his. She liked to think he'd keep them, if only to remember her by.

"It's time you learned to love again, Inu-Yasha," she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Kikyo is gone and isn't coming back. Its time you found someone who can love you the way you deserve: completely and whole-heartedly."

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened. He didn't know where to begin. He wanted to ask her what she meant by that remark about Kikyo, but he also didn't like the way she was talking. It was as if she was saying _goodbye._ Part of him knew that was exactly what she was doing.

"Bye Inu-Yasha," she said as one more tear slipped out. Kagome squeezed his hand for a moment then released him. She turned and walked away in the direction of the Well.

Inu-Yasha watched her body fade away, much like Kanna's and the Obake's had done hours before, as she walked away from him.

"Goodbye Kagome," he whispered as a tear slipped from the corner of his own eyes. After a moment he leapt up into the tree and sat in the same spot Kagome had sat in while he waited for the others to join him.

oOo

Duchess: Well there's Ch. 29, which means there's only one more chapter! And look (points to end of chapter) no cliffy!

Shippou: And then you start the sequel Duchess! By the way, that is a cliffy.

Duchess: That's right Shippou… (smiles and ignors the rest of the kitsune's statement.)

Inuyasha: Feh! I'll be glad when it's over!

Miroku: I, personally, found the story quite entertaining.

Sango: (with scowl) You would.

Duchess, Kagome, and Inuyasha: (blink blink)

Sango: What! (Irritated look)

Shippou: You didn't hit Miroku…

Sango: Well… I don't _always_ hit him!

Kagome: Hehe… Of, course you don't Sango-chan. (quickly picks up a frightened Shippou)

Duchess: Yes, she do- **AHHH**! (jumps 3 feet in the air when a pair of hands land on her shoulders)

Sesshoumaru: I expect better awareness Duchess. (hands on her shoulders)

Celeste: Hello, Sesshoumaru… (moves to his sides and quietly removes his hands from Duchess) Would you like to go for a… walk, with me?

Sesshoumaru: You're touching me.

Celeste: (grins) Yesss… And, I'll take that as a 'yes'! (yanks him away and out of the room)

Duchess: (frowns) Well… I don't know how I feel about that… (walks away muttering)

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango: (bursts out laughing)

Shippou: (confused look) Well, goodbye everyone!


	30. At the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own them… I'm sorry to disappoint all of the… (okay, right) _one_ person who'd like me to own them; namely, me.

Thank you to my wonderful betas, **Wendy** and **Deborah**, who have stuck with me through all of my procrastination (that I refuse to tell them about! Heh)

And thank you to all the reviewers and fans who have also stuck with me through that HUGE writer's block that just fell out of nowhere… It was HUGE! And thanks to those who just liked my story and reviewed and generally told me to HURRY UP!

**A/N: This has not finished being beta-d, so please excuse any typos. I just figured it would be a nice Christmas gift to all of you from me! MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

Well, here it is; the final chapter…

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start  
-__At the Beginning_ by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx

Chapter 30: At The Beginning

"_Goodbye Kagome…_"

Kagome slowly faded back into view after she'd been traveling for a while and knew she was too far away to be seen or _smelled_ by anyone she didn't want to be seen or smelled by. She had no idea she could pull that trick of fading out of sight. All she knew is that she'd felt as if she'd give anything to be able to disappear and then she had. She just put it down to her mysterious new powers.

She walked quietly, head bowed, as she headed towards her destination: home.

Kagome hated lying to InuYasha the way she just had, but she really had no idea if she would come back to the Feudal Era. She wasn't sure if her heart could take coming back, it was hard enough leaving.

She would have liked to say goodbye to Sango, who was as close to her as a sister could get without being blood related, and to Miroku. She would miss the lecherous monk and she hated to know she'd never see her two friends get married. Then there was Shippou… She sniffed and wiped at her eyes as they began to water again. She hoped the little kitsune would come to forgive her one day.

_While part of her hoped she wasn't saying goodbye to them forever, a larger part knew she was. _

Kagome needed to think about how she was going to get her mind to forget about Sesshoumaru… and her heart. And she needed to figure out how to make sure what happened back with the Bakemono never happened again.

She didn't like the reaction it brought out in her. And no matter how much she wanted to blame it on her powers or on the sword, Tokijin, at the end of the day she knew the truth. It was _her_ who had taunted and played with the Obake, and it was _her_ who had enjoyed, even _relished_, the power she felt when she saw his fear… and it was _her_… who killed him. True, she'd given that life backed to him, but it didn't assuage her guilt that she had killed him. And no matter how pretty her words to Kanna may have sounded, she knew the real reason she'd given the Bake his life back was just that; her guilt.

She rubbed the back of her hand along her chin to catch the tears that had made it down her face without her notice or consent as she trudged on through the forest. Suddenly she stilled when she heard a sound in the distance… It sounded peculiarly like _children._ She listened a little more, eyes narrowed in concentration, than she grinned as she heard loud laughter reach her attentive ears.

It _was_ children… children _playing_.

She realized this was just proof that Life went on whether you were enjoying it or not. The world stopped for no one. Kagome took a good look around her then. This part of the forest looked oddly familiar to her… She knew this place, she just knew she did. She walked a bit more then stopped and grinned when she recognized the large tree to her right. "Go-shinbuku…" she breathed aloud.

She was in InuYasha's Forest.

The tears began to roll faster as Kagome placed a hand to her chest, she realized that just a few paces in front of her would be the Bone Eater's well. If, she squinted she imagined she could even see the brown wood of its edges through the dense foliage. She was almost home. With just a few steps she would be home, back on her side of the well, and she could begin to put all of this behind her. She should be happy… so, why were the tears streaming down her face faster then they had been before? And why was she having so much trouble catching her breath?

Kagome heaved as she bent over at the waist trying to pull air into her starved chest. Her face was hot and wet with the tears she couldn't seem to stop and her chest felt as if someone had taken all their weight and _sat_ on her with it. She was suffocating and she didn't know why.

"Sesshoumaru…" she wheezed out as she fell shakily to her knees, her backpack weighing heavily on her.

Was this what it felt like to love and lose? Her mother had told her that to lose the one you loved was almost unbearable, but she'd never imagined anything like this. Never, in a million years, could she have imagined these feelings coursing through her. Every ounce of her being was screaming for her to run back to him and bury herself in his arms. To bury herself in the one place she knew she would always be safe. She wanted desperately to go to him and never move again… never again.

But, he wasn't anywhere a round for her to do that and even if he was she didn't think he'd welcome her touch.

She'd truly and completely lost the one person she knew she'd ever really loved. And she had no idea why. All of a sudden he'd just turned completely cold to her, like he'd been when they'd first met. It was as if he didn't want her anymore. Her heart broke as that final realization surged through her mind and she bent over and cried like a baby, like she'd never cried in her life.

Kagome was to deep in her own despair to feel the strong arm wrapping around her shoulders or the reassuring voice telling her everything was going to be fine. No, all she could do was see the face of the demon she loved more than her own life in her mind's eye as she blindly followed the guiding arms of her rescuer.

OOOO

InuYasha watched quietly as his brother came into his line of vision. They were still a short distance away from where he was perched, but they were close enough for him to both see and smell them.

He stared fixedly at the figure in white as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the Taiyoukai's obvious arrogance. While Sesshoumaru was, indeed, walking with Miroku and Sango, he was walking far enough ahead of them that to anyone looking they wouldn't think he knew them at all. InuYasha had to give him credit though, it was more then he had expected the prideful demon to do. He had been sure his brother was going to leave the other two behind and speed off after Kagome; but he didn't.

And InuYasha was going to find out why.

He was the last person who would ever understand what Kagome saw in Sesshoumaru, but he did see what attracted Sesshoumaru to Kagome. InuYasha knew he'd blown his own chances with her and there was a part of him that would always regret the decisions he made when it came to her and Kikyou, but Kagome was still his friend, closer to him than anyone, and if he could help her be happy he would. And what would make her happy was Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha also had his own selfish reasons for wanting to get the two of them back together. He knew that Kagome was going home soon, if she wasn't already on the other side of the well, and he was uneasy about that. He suspected that if they allowed her to leave the way things were between her and Sesshoumaru right now they'd never see her again. No matter what she may have promised him earlier, he knew his friend and he trusted his instincts and his instincts told him they were deadly close to never seeing Kagome again.

oo

Sesshoumaru could smell the hanyou up ahead and figured InuYasha was waiting for them. He'd been angry at InuYasha when the fool had run off after Kagome like he did. He hadn't commented on it though, because his anger wasn't so much towards Inu Yasha as it was toward himself for not going after her like some part of him was telling him he should have.

A _loud _part.

He refused to give in rather then adhere to his better judgment.Why should he care what happened to her? He'd done that once at had been ready to make her his… she _was_ his! He'd ignored his better judgment thinking that maybe his father hadn't found the _only_ female ningen worthy enough to be with a demon of their stature and what did she do to repay him for his kindness? Proved him wrong. He'd been mistaken. If she wanted to be with the hanyou then she could have him! He would not allow a lowly human to make him feel inadequate. _'He would not!'_

Sesshoumaru held stonily to his convictions as he stared straight ahead. He ignored the ache in his chest as he marched on seemingly oblivious, but very aware of two pair of eyes boring into his back.

He could feel the monk's and the female taijiya's eyes on him. They had witnessed his humiliation at the hands of InuYasha and the miko and he did not like it. The two ningens had, both, earned his grudging respect and though he would never admit it aloud he was some what impressed with their fighting skills. The taijiya was very skilled with that large weapon of hers and she was light and quick on her feet. She thought fast in battle and apparently knew a lot about youkai and there strengths and weaknesses. Despite being a human, she was an asset in battle.

The priest was another matter, yet not all that different. He too was an asset, but whiles the taijiya's skill he could understand, being what she was, the monk's he could not.

To put it plainly, the priest puzzled him. Sesshoumaru did not care for puzzles. The monk was too fast in speed and too swift with his hands to be ordinary. No monk he knew of could hold a barrier against a youkai who's youki was as strong as Noridomo's, but Sesshoumaru could not smell anything unusual or different in the ningen's blood. To all intents and purposes the monk was an ordinary ningen with a great fondness for fondling women, but he was obviously not as ordinary as he appeared. Then there was the connection between the houshi and The Takashi Line. Lord Takashi Sano was Lord of the Eastern Lands, than his son Tomoe assumed the title. The monk was the last living relative of the East Dynasty? Sesshoumaru knew that that revelation was going to prove to be a problem once made known… especially, for the other two Dynasties and the Tribunal.

He decided he'd think on that later. Being Lord of the Western Lands, the largest of the four Lands, he was sure he'd be contacted just as soon as the others got wind of the unexpected news. He'd deal with it then. What was foremost in his mind was his treatment by the hanyou and miko. While, he did not care for the monk and taijiya being a witness to it, he chose not to dispose of them for the infraction, but instead, not address it at all. And they would do well to follow his lead; since he had no doubt that it was playing on their minds like it was on his.

The miko, _he refused to address the betrayer by name even in his mind_, had proven to be no different then all the other ningens. She was a liar and not worth his time, he thought with disgust. If he had only listened to what he knew to be right… But, somehow she slipped in through his defenses, made him believe things that he had left behind him long ago. He was prepared to bind himself to her without question… and she threw it back in his face.

It was happening again. Once more, someone he cared about had chosen InuYasha over him. What was wrong with him that, for once, he couldn't be the one chosen? Sesshoumaru refused to acknowledge that he wanted her to choose him.

He could still hear her voice as she screamed out InuYasha's name. She refused to let the hanyou die. She'd never shown that kind of concern for him. That blow had been meant for him, but did she even bother to address that? No. For a moment, he'd taken her silence as her acknowledging his superior skills in combat, but as she'd continued crying over InuYasha and he'd seen the devastated look in her eyes, he'd known she cared for the hanyou much more then she cared about him.

He may have been the one to have her body, but it was Inu Yasha who had her heart. And he didn't delude himself as to which meant more.

Sesshoumaru wondered, idly, if it had been him to be struck by the Obake as was meant, would her reaction have been the same? Somehow, he doubted it. Why InuYasha had gotten in the way and taken that blow for him, he didn't understand.

_Aniki…_ He could still see Inu Yasha's face as he'd turned to see that his nose hadn't been lying and he truly smelled the scent of his brother's blood. Why InuYasha had turned to his left, towards the blade, instead of to his right he didn't understand? Sesshoumaru had sensed the oncoming attack and had been prepared for it. The hanyou's actions confused him. He'd fought Inu Yasha plenty of times to know that he did not usually make mistakes like that, so why?

_Aniki._ InuYasha had called him that… He could barely remember the last time the hanyou had addressed him in such a manner. He was well aware that when InuYasha was younger he'd looked up to Sesshoumaru, almost idolized him. It had been annoying and had taken some getting use to. Sesshoumaru remembered one time whe- no. He refused to go down that road. Maybe the voice of his father had been telling the truth when he said he hadn't chosen InuYasha and his mother over his first son, but it did not change the events from earlier. It did not change the fact that Kagome had not chosen him.

He continued walking in the hanyou's direction as his mind whirledand his emotions flared as anger and another emotion far more basic and yet, much more deeply felt, fought for dominance within him. The last time he'd felt this way, he'd just learned of his father's death…

…"_Lord Sesshoumaru, sir?" a small, squeaky voice spoke from somewhere behind Sesshoumaru._

_He'd just finished another session of training and was heading out of the castle when the servant had addressed him from behind. He, reluctantly, looked over his shoulder to see the youkai's bowed head and refrained from sighing out loud. "Yes?"_

"_It's your father sir," answered the female servant quietly. _

_Sesshoumaru could hear a trembling in her voice and smelled the distinct odor of tears. That's when he'd began to get an uneasy feeling and as he suspected he wasn't going to like whatever the demon said next._

"_Your father was struck down in battle, sir," she continued._

_Sesshoumaru froze as he waited quietly for her to continue._

"_Lord InuTaisho died along with his opponent," her voiced hitched. "I was told to inform you that your step-mother is still alive and well, if a little bruised. We have deposited her in her rooms and attended to her needs." _

_He had not heard the rest of the servants words because a ringing had started in Sesshoumaru's ears as his heart had begun to beat at a dangerous pace in his chest. His lungs had begun to burn and Sesshoumaru was sure he was in danger of passing out before he remembered to breathe. His father was _dead_. And for the first time in many years Sesshoumaru had no idea what to say or do. His whole world had just come crashing down around his ears as Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, his hands fisted at his sides, as he tried desperately to process the information…_

…It had taken him a long time to get over the death of his father, but his anger over the knowledge his father had chosen his mate and Inu Yasha over him, had helped to get him through. His father had been fighting a foe that'd been bent on having Lady Izayoi, InuYasha's mother, for himself, and his father had gone to protect his mate and an infant InuYasha while he was still wounded from a previous battle.

Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly and came out of his musings as the familiar scent of his brother became stronger. Tilting his head back, gold met gold as his eyes fell on a familiar figure.

"It's about damn time!"

Sesshoumaru just blinked at the irritating hanyou before redirecting his gaze to somewhere in front of him then continued walking.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" began InuYasha as he jumped down from the branch he'd been waiting on.

Sesshoumaru stopped. Slowly he turned half way back around and looked at Inu Yasha through the corner of his eyes. The hanyou was the _last_ person he wanted to see right now… and the miko. "Where I go is none of your concern hanyou."

"None of my…" he trailed off in disbelief and stared at his brother for a moment before his anger set in. **"It damn well is my _concern_ if you're not going after Kagome!"**

Sesshoumaru just arched a brow as he turned fully towards InuYasha. He kept silent as he continued to tell himself he didn't care where the miko was at.

InuYasha returned his brother's look with a disbelieving look of his own. If he didn't know any better he would think Sesshoumaru didn't care about Kagome at all. The fact that his brother was still standing there was proof that, indeed, he cared.

"She's leaving you know," he informed him quietly. InuYasha heard the gasps coming from behind him, but didn't turn to look at either Miroku or Sango. He kept his gaze on Sesshoumaru and continued. "She's going home… and I don't think she's coming back."

OOOO

"Sesshoumaru…"

Kagome groaned as she flipped onto her side. She was lying on a stiff, yet warm, surface she realized and lazily wondered where she was. She looked around for the demon she'd called out for before a feeling inside her told her he wasn't there. She closed her eyes tight and pressed a hand to her chest as the pain of his absence surged through her. Kagome wasn't sure how she arrived where ever it was she was currently at. The last thing she remembered she was in InuYasha's Forest heading for the well. She remembered breaking down and she had a vague recollection of an arm… someone or… _something_… leading her away.

She had no idea where she was.

Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked once, then twice, to bring her surroundings into focus. She was inside a hut. And from what she could tell, she was lying on a cushion on the floor against the far wall of the room. The doorway was straight in front of her, in the opposite wall, with a set of blinds blocking her view of the other room.

Though small, the room was cozy and decorated in soft browns and greens. There was a chest at the end of the futon she was lying on and a large tapestry on the wall above her head to her right that had a beautiful depiction of a large meadow.

Kagome's eyes fell on the doorway again when she felt a familiar aura coming from that direction. There was something familiar about the place she was in. She was sure she'd never been in the room she was now lying in, but she had a feeling she'd been in the person's hut before.

Her eyes widened in recognition when the owner of the small home came through the doorway.

"I see ye are awake," smiled Kaede as she made her way slowly to her patient. "Are ye hungry, child? How are ye feeling?"

"Kaede-baba…" she blinked up at the wrinkled old face of her mentor. Kagome was so happy to see the older woman. She should have known it had been Kaede who found her, but for some reason the possibility never crossed her mind.

Kagome smiled as she sat up and accepted the tray of food the older miko had brought in with her.

Kaede returned the smile with one of her own. Silently she studied the younger woman as she waited patiently for Kagome to finish eating. She was curious about where Kagome and the others had been and where the others were. It was nearly seven weeks ago when they had set out to find Kagura, the wind witch, and her sister after they'd stolen the Shikon jewel. Now, seven weeks later, she comes across the young miko crying in the forest not too far from the well and her appearance changed. Kaede knew she wasn't the strongest miko around, nor was she even _one_ of the more powerful ones, but it didn't take much for her to sense the heightened power within the young woman sitting across from her. She'd noticed the fully restored Shikon no Tama around Kagome's neck and wondered about it. Did Kagome not make a wish? It seemed she hadn't, but if so, why was the jewel still around? There was much she wanted to ask.

But, before she asked about that she wanted to know what, or _who,_ had put the tears in her eyes. If she had to guess… going by where she had found Kagome and the state she'd found her in, she would guess that it had something to do with InuYasha. She wondered what the hanyou had done now. Kaede would soon learn that the answers to all her questions lie in one story.

Kagome could feel Kaede's eyes on her and she knew the other woman had questions for her and she wanted to answer them, if only to tell the story to someone, but where did she begin? Was she to tell her all that happened and all that had learned? What about the things she didn't know and only suspected? More importantly, did she have time to tell it and say her goodbyes before InuYasha… and probably the rest… caught up with her? Using her new-found abilities she knew she'd put a good day between them, but then she had no idea how long she'd been asleep and therefore how much time had been wasted.

Gingerly she put the tray down to the side before lifting tear-stained eyes to Kaede's brown ones.

Kaede watched in bewilderment as her young friend's bright blue eyes filled with tears before they were quickly wiped away. She was amazed the younger woman had any tears left to shed.

"What happened to ye, child?" she asked as she reached out a gnarled hand and placed it on top of one of Kagome's own.

"What happened to me?" repeated Kagome with a short laugh and a huff, "Well, where do I start?"

"Ye begin where it begins."

"Right," nodded Kagome as she thought about it some more. "Well, I guess it all began when I made a decision about my feelings for InuYasha…"

OOOO

"Not coming back…" whispered Sango as she looked from the back of InuYasha's head to Miroku and back again. That couldn't be right. Kagome would never leave her without saying goodbye… _would_ _she_? "What are you saying InuYasha?"

InuYasha didn't reply as he kept his eyes on his brother. He wondered if now was a good time to tell Sesshoumaru just _exactly_ where Kagome came from. The question was; would Sesshoumaru believe him?

"She's running away," he said to him as he crossed his arms, gearing up for confrontation. He spoke in answer of Sango's question as well as to explain things to his stupid brother. "She running away from you and whatever it is that's going on… or_ rather __not_ going on… between you two."

Sesshoumaru kept an impassive look on his face. So what, she was going home. If he wanted to find her, he'd go to her home and get her, he decided before it dawned on him that he had no idea where the miko lived. Not that it mattered, since he had no intentions of going after her… or so, he kept telling himself.

Inu Yasha stalked closer to the silent youkai as he narrowed his eyes at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you care that she's leaving? Back there," he through and arm out with his finger pointed back in the direction they'd just come from, "you were ready to kill me and anyone else who so much as _looked_ at her the wrong way and now you stand here looking as if you couldn't give a shit one way or the other that she's leaving!"

Sesshoumaru felt something jump in his chest at the word _never_, but he used all his will not to react to it. Was he really ready to never see her again? Yes. Of course he was. She made the choice, not him.

InuYasha, despite how Sesshoumaru tried to prevent it, saw something flash in his brother's eyes. He'd watched the taiyoukai enough in his current lifetime to know when something has affected that icy exterior of his. Though it was gone too fast for him to identify it, Inu Yasha decided that the fact it had been there was enough of a reason for him to push the bastard a little further towards the edge. In his mind, Kagome was worth a few broken bones, besides… he healed fast.

"I don't know what it is she sees in you, but I do know what it is you pretend you don't see in her. If I thought she'd give me another chance, I damn sure wouldn't be standing here talking to you, but I know she won't. For some odd, and unknown, reason she loves _you_ not me."

He watched as his brother lifted a brow at his words. He rolled his eyes.

"Yea, she loves me, but not how she loves you." He looked away then. An image of the one person who had ever promised to stay with him (and kept that promise) in his mind, smiling at him with the bright smile she always gave to cheer someone up. "Kagome's very loyal," he began as he turned back to his brother, "but she'd rather risk breaking her promise then stay here and not be able to be with you."

He lowered his head then as he felt a burning sensation behind his eyes.

Sesshoumaru's nose twitched as he smelled a salty moisture permeate the hanyou's scent. It had been a long time since he smelled his brother's tears. It was just as annoying now, as it was then.

"I know you love her Sesshoumaru," he decided to try one last time. "I don't know what has you so mad at her to want to hurt her like this, but you'd better think about what you're doing. You're making the same mistake I did, I hope you know."

Sesshoumaru nearly frowned at the comparison. "You are wasting my time InuYasha."

InuYasha ignored the dig as he blinked the moisture out of his eyes. Sesshoumaru would never allow someone to waste his time; if he wanted to leave he'd haveleft by now, that much he knew.

"You don't get it, do you?" he said as he lifted his head to regard his brother. Gold and gold locked. "Where she's going you can't follow Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened. He didn't care for someone telling him he can't do something. He was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and he could go and do whatever and _wherever_ he wished.

InuYasha saw the defiant look. "She's not from here, you big idiot!" he yelled in frustration. "She's from another time! Can't you see that? If you let her go down that well you won't be able to follow her. Five hundred years! That's how long you'll have to wait to see her again… provided you live until then. Because, I tell you, when I was there I sure as hell didn't sense any youkai!"

InuYasha huffed in anger when he stopped yelling. He hadn't really lied; he didn't smell any youkai in Kagome's time, but with all the smog, ningens, and strange smells he oubted he'd been able to smell a youkai who wasn't within ten yards of his nose, so there very well could have been youkai in the future. Sesshoumaru didn't need to know that right now though.

Sesshoumaru stared as he tried to see if InuYasha was lying. Truthfully, he couldn't recall the hanyou ever lying… InuYasha didn't take kindly to not being trusted. So, if what he was saying was true… Kagome was from another time. An image of the miko in her strange kimono came to his mind and her other odd ways of dressing and her scent that was nothing like any ningen he'd come across, besides the female taijiya, and he nodded to himself as he thought the fact Kagome was from the future made a strange kind of sense, really. He wasn't surprised to see evidence that his father was right; ningens did know how to survive.

But, a world without youkai? A world where inferior humans dominated? Could it be possible? Could what InuYasha said be true?

Then there was Kagome… Was he really prepared to never see her again he asked himself as he stared in the distance. Could he wait five hundred years to see her? Granted, that wasn't a long time for a youkai, but that was longer then one human lifespan, but then with it being her real time wouldn't she still be around? He wasn't sure. Sesshoumaru didn't know anything about time travel. He'd only just discovered it was possible.

Did Kagome really choose him? Did she love him like she had said she did and like InuYasha was saying? If so, then what was that promise she said to Inu Yasha all about? The fact that she was no where around was probably proof she was leaving, but how far away was she? Were he to try, could he catch her in time? And what was this _well_ Inu Yasha mentioned?

"You've been there. How?"

InuYasha had been talking while Sesshoumaru was in his own head, so he continued, not really hearing Sesshoumaru's question. "I've followed her down the well before, but I don't know if I can now. That was before the shikon jewel was whole, but with her having all the pieces I don't know if the Bone Eater's well will continue to let me through like before," he ranted.

"INUYASHA!" screamed Sango; she'd had enough of being ignored. The hanyou was skating dangerous ground. When InuYasha turned to look at her she asked her question, "Shouldn't we be going after Kagome?"

"Well, I was _hoping_," he began in irritation as Sango's question brought him back to his task, "someone _else_ would be going after her, seeing as he's the one making her run! But, of course, he's be-"

He was cut off when something hard knocked him in the top of the head.

"OW! Miroku!" he growled as he glared at the monk. One of these days, he promised, he was going to break the priest's staff. _'Holy my ass!' _"What the hell you do that for!"

"He's left," replied Miroku, unconcernedly, as he gestured to the spot behind InuYasha.

InuYasha turned.

"Wha- Where'd he go?" He'd never even heard the taiyoukai leave.

"I imagine your plan worked and he's gone after Kagome," said Miroku as InuYasha turned back to them. "Well done, InuYasha. I taught you well."

"You tau-" once again he was cut off, but this time by his own hand as he slapped himself in the side of the neck and face with a loud crack.

InuYasha pulled his hand away and gave a narrowed eyed glare at the tiny familiar figure flattened to his fingers.

"Myouga."

"Now we _know_ the dangers over," Sango commented dryly.

"Master InuYasha," wheezed the old flea demon as he popped himself to his natural round form. "It is so good to find you safe, young master."

"Really? And why's that?"

"There's a rumor traveling that you, your friends, and the young lord Sesshoumaru had found yourselves into a lot of trouble in the Eastern Lands. A young miko who claims he village was saved by Lady Kagome said so."

"And, of course, you show up after the danger has passed, you old coward," he growled, the fingers of his left hand posed and ready to flick the flea far away.

Both Sango and Miroku gave the flea a reproachful look.

"You wound me, master InuYasha," pouted the old flea as he sweat dropped. "I would have come much sooner had I known of your peril, young master."

"Feh! Whatever," muttered Inu Yasha as the others rolled there eyes in unsurprised acceptance of the flea's obvious lie.

They all prayed Sesshoumaru would catch their friend in time… he was the only one who could stop her.

"Hey, what do you imagine happened to Kagura?" asked Miroku thoughtfully.

OOOO

They sat in silence, one regarding the other.

Kaede had listened attentively as Kagome had told her story. Suffice to say, she was surprised but proud of her when she heard Kagome had finally decided to move on and let go of Inu Yasha. In her opinion, Inu Yasha needed time to heal from Kikyou before he could love again and therefore wasn't ready for Kagome and the fact that the other miko looked so much like her deceased sister wasn't healthy for the stubborn hanyou. So, she'd inwardly congratulated the other woman.

She'd nearly fallen over in shock when she'd heard of the developments between Kagome and the Lord of the Western Lands.

Kaede still remembered, to this day, when she'd met the beautiful youkai as a child. She'd been completely awe struck by the demon and after meeting him, Kaede had known that despite the deaths of her sister and Inu Yasha, and being stuck with her grandmother, she was going to be all right. Then the Lady Keiko had shown up at the village and taken over her miko training… Apart of her had always wondered if the taiyoukai had had anything to do with that, but Keiko-sama had never said one way or the other.

She knew she should say something to the younger miko to ease her mind, but for the life of her she had no idea what to say. She didn't know Lord Sesshoumaru well enough to ease the child's mind and she could not tell Kagome whether she'd made the right decision regarding the Four Souls and the jewel.

"Oh child, ye have had a difficult time. I wish I could tell ye all will work out, but I do not know the way of things," she said with a heavy sigh as she heave herself to her feet then moved to gather the tray. What was left had grown cold and had no hope of being eaten. "Ye must trust ye heart."

Kaede moved through the doorway to dispose of the food as she thought of what Kagome had told her. From Kagome's point of view she could not see anything that could have caused the taiyoukai to make such a drastic change in emotion towards the miko. The demon didn't strike her as one who played games, especially with humans, so she didn't imagine he would lay with thechild and not mean to keep her. So, it could only mean something must have happened that Kagome either hadn't told her or wasn't aware of herself.

"Are ye sure there is nothing ye have left out Kagome?" she asked with her slow drawl as she moved back inside the small room she used to sleep in.

"I've told you everything. One moment he was fine… well as fine as Sesshoumaru can be, then the battle was over and he was… different. He barely looked at me. I don't understand it," she shook her head in dejection.

'_He doesn't want me anymore.'_ Kagome's face fell as her mind supplied her with the answer her heart didn't want to hear. Was there something wrong with her that everyone she gave her heart to found a need to throw it back in her face? She knew she had her faults, but she didn't think she was _that_ bad.

"Ye need to talk to him, child. If ye run now, ye will never know. Lord Sesshoumaru is not a demon that trusts easily. He is not the type to play a false hood. If ye want to know the answer, ye must first ask the question."

Kagome began to nod her head in agreement, but stopped mid nod as a thought occurred to her. Why was she the one who had to make things right between them? _He_ was the one who pushed her away, not the other way around! If he had an issue with her, shouldn't he be the one to have to come to her! She slowly worked herself into a fine temper.

"Why do I have to do it?" she huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes glowed, displaying her irritation at the situation. "If he's so mad about something I've done or sad then he should say something!"

"He may be a youkai Kagome, but he is still a male. Sometimes ye, as the woman, must put aside ye own pride first." She shuffled over to stand before the younger woman then gingerly bent down to help Kagome stand. "Do ye love him child?" She waited for the other woman's nod before continuing, "Ye chose to live a different life for him. Will ye not honor that decision and do what ye must to live the life ye want?"

Kagome blinked. How did Kaede know she'd made the choice she did for Sesshoumaru? "I won't force myself on him, Kaede. I love him," her eyes started to water, but she blinked them away as she tried to make the older woman understand, "I love him with everything I am, and I always will, but I can't stay if he doesn't want me. I want him happy, but I'd rather die then watch him go to someone else."

"Ye made a choice Kagome, now ye must live with it," said Kaede with a sad smile. There was a double meaning in her words. "Ye must let him chose now. Tis' his right. Ye can not make the choice for him."

"I'm not trying to choose for him, Kaede," she shook her head in denial.

"If ye meaning to run, ye are."

"I… I… Oh, Kaede," she breathed as she lowered her head to the other woman's shoulder. Kaede and InuYasha were right, she knew, she _was_ running… and it wasn't fare to Sesshoumaru. "Why is it so hard," she breathed quietly to the old woman, not really expecting an answer, just needing to voice the question. "Loving someone shouldn't be this hard."

"Ne, child. Tis' not the loving that is the hard part. Tis' easy to love, but tis not so easy to accept love."

"I want my mom," pouted Kagome.

"Then go to her. Let ye okaa-san heal what hurts, and then ye can return and do what thy must. But, be warned child, tis not as easy to return as it is to leave."

Kagome nodded as she buried her face in the older woman's neck. She wasn't ready to let go, but after a few more moments she lifted her head and took a step away from other woman.

"Thank you, Kaede." She gave her a shaky smile. "I must go."

"Good bye, Kagome," replied Kaede with a pat on Kagome's hand. "And thank you."

Kagome gave her a questioning look.

"Ye helped Kikyou when ye had no cause to. Now my sister can find her peace." At the wide eyed look Kagome gave her she explained. "Ye have ye soul back Kagome. Did ye think I would not notice?"

Kagome gave a sheepish smile and a little of her old spark shined through her eyes. "I didn't want to cause you any pain, Kaede-baba. I figured you'd notice, but I hoped you would not ask because I had nothing good to tell you. Kikyou has gone back, but I don't think she'll be resting for a while."

"Aye, Kagome. My sister must answer for her actions," a grave look came over her face for a moment, than with a deep sigh it was gone. "It's time ye left. The hour grows late and ye have aways to walk still."

"I'll be fine," Kagome assured her with a twinkle in her eyes. She stepped forward for one last hug, "Arigato, again Kaede-baba."

Kaede released the young miko and turned to walk her towards the doorway. She watched as Kagome disappeared around the bend and out of sight. She turned to go back inside when she felt a tingle on the edge of her senses and paused in the doorway. Kaede tried to focus on the aura, but it was gone before she could make heads or tails of it. Obviously the youkai had cloaked their youki before she could detect them sufficiently, but not quickly enough for her not to discern that whoever they were, they were very powerful.

Kaede thought about her guest that had just left and possibly going after her, but after a moment she thought better of it as she had a feeling she knew who the youkai was.

With a grin to herself she continued inside and shut the door behind her. Kaede had a suspicion that the young shikon miko would not be returning home as soon as she hoped.

OOO

Kagome trudged forward through the forest, oblivious to her surroundings, as she made her way closer to the well. Her mind was still centered on her talk with Kaede as she wondered if she was doing the right thing or not.

She knew that Kaede had a valid point, that Sesshoumaru had a right to a choice in the matter, but what if he told her no? Kagome didn't know if she could handle that. She was sure she'd rather live her life never knowing then to hear that. Maybe that made her a coward in others eyes, but Kagome could live with that.

And, seriously, why was she the one who had to go after him? She wasn't the one who'd changed their mind. What was wrong with her that everyone who professed to love her didn't want to be with her? Sure, she wasn't a great beauty like Kikyou and yeah she had a bit of a temper, but she didn't think she was that bad. Kagome crossed her arms with a frown as she huffed in annoyance. She kicked a small rock out of her way in a depressing show of temper.

Alright, granted, Sesshoumaru had never actually _said_ he loved her or anything, but he had promised to protect her and she'd figured that meant _something. _She'd even entertained the thought that it was just his way of _not_-_saying_ saying what he felt.

'_Oh Kami, that even sounded weird in my head,'_ she criticized with a snort of self disgust.

Kagome knew that he didn't trust easily and she, of all people, was well aware of what he thought about ningens in general, but he'd called her his friend. True, she had no idea what _he_ meant when he said the word 'friend' but, she'd been willing to find out. Besides, friends didn't have… uh… _do_ what they'd done by the lake that night.

Kagome's face flushed as she thought of that night. It seemed like years had passed since that night by the lake, but she remembered it vividly. If she closed her eyes she could still feel the weight of his body on top of hers, the feel of his hand as it roamed her skin, and the glide of his skin against her own. At times, when the memory would come back to her, she imagined she could taste his mouth on hers…

Kagome could feel the heat in her cheeks rising in reaction as she lifted her palms to either side of her face to hide the evidence of her thoughts. She was supremely glad that she was alone at the moment, she could only imagine what InuYasha would say if he'd caught a glimpse of her now.

"_Wench, what's wrong with you? Why are you all flushed like that?" _Kagome grinned as the hanyou's voice flowed through her mind. She nearly laughed out loud as she imagined his golden eyes narrowed at her in suspicion.

She shook her head to clear her mind then froze in mid-motion when something tickled the edges of her awareness.

She was no longer alone in the forest.

Kagome turned around slowly and looked down the path from which she was walking, but could see nothing out of the ordinary. She looked to either side of her into the surrounding trees, still nothing seemed to stand out or catch her notice.

Yet, something was there, she knew it.

Taking a deep breath Kagome shut her eyes and called on her miko powers. There! A youkai. Just at the edge of her aura she could feel the youkai's youki, but they were to well cloaked for her to pinpoint, much less identify them. Whoever they were they had a very strong youki to be able to hide from her even at such close range.

Kagome sighed to herself and opened her eyes; she gave the forest around her one last curious glance before turning around in the direction she'd been walking.

"**AHHHHHHHHH!"**

She'd nearly run into him, he was standing so close! Kagome stared wide eyed at the familiar figure dressed in white. She pressed one trembling hand to her racing heart while the other lay fisted at her side.

"Don't… _do_ that!" she sputtered out in a mixture of shock, fear, and frustration as she raised her other hand and hit him in the armor covering his chest.

Blue eyes stared into gold.

Sesshoumaru watched quietly as he listened to her heartbeat slowly settle into it's normal rhythm. He'd been watching her for awhile and had steadily grown irritated that she wasn't paying attention to where she was at. He could have been anyone!

He'd left InuYasha ranting at the monk and taijiya when he'd set out after the miko. He hadn't planned to go after her, but once he'd started he couldn't turn back. Her trail had been difficult to find and he'd traveled for the first nine hours blindly. A flash of pride had gone through him when he'd recognized how well she'd learned to not only hide her trail, but also her aura. If it wasn't for her scent he'd probably not have caught up to her, then again she'd spent a long time with the old woman back at the village.

She'd completely thrown him off when her scent, heavy with the smell of her tears, had stopped cold in the forest not too far from the well. He'd even moved closer to the well to see if perhaps he'd jut missed it, but he hadn't. From what the scent of her trail was telling him, she hadn't made it to the well. For a moment a sense of dread had gone through him and he'd found himself worrying before he'd caught himself and stopped. He refused to believe something had happened to her, despite the tears he smelled.

When he'd moved back in the direction of where he'd last smelled her scent he'd realized that the smell was overlapping itself before veering off to the right in the direction of the village. That's when he'd noticed another smell mixed in with the soft vanilla and lilac smell of the miko. The other one was more what he was use to smelling from a ningen so he figured she'd run into someone she knew from the village. He'd followed the smell, but kept some distance away so as not to cause any undue panic.

He'd stood in a tall oak tree as he waited for her to come out of the hunt he knew she was in. As he'd waited he'd tried to think of what he'd say when he finally got his hands on her, but all he could think of was strangling the miko for daring to try and leave him.

All his mind kept thinking about was that she'd been crying and he didn't like it. Sesshoumaru still couldn't believe or understand why her feelings and well-being mattered so much to him, but he couldn't deny that they did. For a moment, when his mind had taken him back to what InuYasha had said, he'd wondered if he'd been tricked. Why hadn't the miko left down the well if that was what she'd gone there to do? He'd followed her trail, so he knew she'd come close to the well, but she'd turned away. Why? He could only guess that something had happened to make her turn away from her escape and he thanked whatever Kami that was watching for that small favor. InuYasha had said he wouldn't be able to follow her through the well, and if that were so, he was glad she hadn't left… and now stood in front of him.

Sesshoumaru thoughts came back to her as he focused on her face once more. Slowly he took in her features as his gaze roamed down her face. He took in the bright blue eyes that always gave away what she was feeling and thinking, the small pert nose, the full mouth with their rosy lips that had no problem yelling at him, and the lightly tanned skin that was so smooth to the touch. He remembered the feel of her flesh against his hand and against his own flesh and there was no way he was allowing anyone else, but him, to feel that.

He lifted his eyes back to hers and away from her mouth then. He watched with slight amusement as her cheeks reddened and he could read the slight curiosity behind the embarrassment in her eyes before she lowered her lashes in a small attempt to hide from him. Before realizing its intent, his hand came up to rest lightly against the heated flesh of her cheek.

Kagome had watched him study her and when his eyes had rested on her mouth and stayed she'd felt a tiny jolt run through her and down her spine. She had to fight not to sigh out loud. Why was he there? She was curious to know and was just thinking of asking when his eyes lifted to hers again and she'd lost herself in his gaze. Kagome could feel her face heating up, again, because of that look and when she remembered his earlier study of her face it heated up more. She saw the bit of amusement in his gaze then she lowered her lashes to try and hide her embarrassment.

Kagome jumped from the warmth of his unexpected touch, when his hand landed on her face. Gently she pressed her cheek into hishand before turning to press her lips against the skin of his palm in automatic reaction. Belatedly she realized what she was doing then a wave of shocked embarrassment washed through her. Kagome's faced reddened.

'_Kami, I just kissed his hand!'_ She bent her head as that shocking thought sobered her up. She'd been so happy to feel his touch again, that she'd temporarily forgotten where they were and why they were there… except she didn't know why he was there. Should she dare hope he'd come to stop her from leaving?

Sesshoumaru's eyes roamed to her head. She was so small the top of her head didn't even reach his shoulders. In so many ways she was as fragile to him as his Rin was, yet she had a strength about her that could rival his own. It was what first caught his interest. His fingers rubbed lightly against her flesh as he shifted to grasp her chin. He raised her gaze to his then.

"Why?"

Kagome blinked in confusion at the one word question. "Why what?" before remembering she had a question of her own, "What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened. He saw no reason to waste his time giving obvious answers.

Kagome's fists tighten in annoyance where they rested against her chest when she saw the look in his eyes. Sometimes she just wanted to _hit_ him, he was so frustrating! She'd bet he could make a mother of six pull her hair out. Kagome crossed her arms as she jerked her face out of his grasp, looking away from him to the forest on her left. He made her so mad sometimes; even worse then InuYasha! If he wasn't going to cooperate, neither was she.

"Go away Sesshoumaru. I'm going home," she muttered between her teeth.

Wrong answer. Sesshoumaru saw red.

Later, in hind-sight, she'll realize that it would have been easier to cooperate.

Next thing Kagome knew, she had her back pressed up against the large trunk of a tree, her feet dangling, and Sesshoumaru's hand around her neck. Her eyes widened as she released and audible gasp, before they connected with his.

Kagome blinked. Now her eyes were on a level with his. She could see the anger clouding his eyes as they hid something else. She marveled at his speed and strength.

He couldn't believe she had the audacity to tell him to his face that she was _leaving_ him and for him to just _go away_! Sesshoumaru didn't care for the painful feeling in his chest that her words had brought on. He lashed out in anger. Did she have no sense of self preservation at all? If she wanted to leave him, she would damn sure tell him _why_ first!

Her hand flew up to wrap gently around the wrist connected to the hand around her neck. Amazingly, she wasn't hurting at all. From the speed with which he moved and the anger he wasn't bothering to hide you would think that her back would be hurting from being slammed against a tree. Truthfully, she'd never been slammed against the tree, but more like _placed_ there. Even the hand around her neck wasn't hurting her and his thumb was rubbing gently back and forth over her pulse point.

She marveled at his control. Even as angry as he was at her he didn't physically hurt her when he very well could have.

"You're hurting me," she lied.

No he wasn't and theyboth knew it. Sesshoumaru had observed her a lot since he started traveling with her and the others. While she had pretty good control or her powers, it wasn't complete control. And she had very little control over the new powers she received recently. He'd long figured out her powers were, mostly, governed by her emotions and if she was in any pain because of him he was quite sure he wouldn't have to be told.

"You lie. Do not." His voice was silky smooth as he regarded her. He watched as her eyes narrowed and he knew what she was going to ask, so he spoke first. "Your powers are connected to your emotions shikon miko. They are your greatest assets."

"What do you mean, my 'greatest assets'?" she asked in confusion.

"Like most, your emotions cloud your judgment," he gave her a meaningful look that he was sure she ignored. "Unlike most though, your emotions also give you courage to do what you would not ordinarily do. Recent events should have shown you this."

She knew that his last words were a hit at her fighting the Obake like she had. Had she to do it all over again, she couldn't say she would have made a different decision. The bakemono had tried to kill him and she knew she wouldn't ever just stand by and let that happen. Understanding that, she still didn't like what he was saying.

"Are you implying I lack common sense?" she asked indignantly.

"No," he replied evenly. "I'm saying you lack common sense."

Kagome gasped. "I do not!"

He lifted a brow as he gave her a skeptical look.

She took offense. "Bastard!" she breathed insultingly.

"No. I know who my father was, as do you. You met his bones."

Eww. She frowned at him then. "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

He liked watching her. She was so open! He would have laughed if he knew how.

"Besides," she began after a moment, coming back to their original topic, "you would have done the same thing in my place. Don't deny it."

Sesshoumaru released her as he drew back. Would he have reacted the way she did if Inu Yasha were killed before him? A week ago he would not even have asked the question, but now… he wasn't sure. The fact he didn't know annoyed him more. _'Aniki…'_ he frowned inwardly as Inu Yasha's whisper floated through his head.

Kagome stared at him as he stepped away from her. Was he trying to say he wouldn't have retaliated if someone had tried to stab her in the back? The possibility that he would have done nothing hurt.

"You mean…" she swallowed as tears sprang to her eyes. Kami, she was tired of crying, she thought as she continued, "you wouldn't have… wouldn't have done anything? You wouldn't have cared if someone tried to stab me in the back?"

Now he was confused. His eyes hardened at the smell of her tears. What did she mean _try_? InuYasha was stabbed, but the only reason the hanyou was stabbed in the back was because of the way he turned in a foolish move to protect him. Sesshoumaru still didn't know why he did that nor did he like thinking about it.

He waited quietly for her to explain.

Kagome stared at him, waiting patiently (or what she assumed was _patiently_) for him to tell her she was wrong. As the silence grew between them the pressure in her chest grew to an overwhelming degree. For a moment she couldn't speak, she could barely breathe, as she tried to come to terms what his silence was telling her. He really didn't care…

She couldn't believe what she was hearing… well seeing! How could he… Why would he do this… after they'd… and she'd… How dare he! Kagome eyes narrowed as the tears streamed down her face. She'd never been so angry in her life.

Sesshoumaru stood fascinated as listened to the erratic beat of her heart. He could sense both her pain and anger as he watched her eyes begin to water and streak down her face. For the third time in his life he didn't know what to do. He didn't like being at a loss and he was well aware that two of the three times he felt this way had to do with the miko in front of him.

Sesshoumaru blinked when her leaking eyes began to glow bright with a fuscia light as she stalked towards him.

"**NO! Dammit, don't you do this to me!"** she yelled at him as she hit him twice in the chest on his armor. "YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU, SESSHOUMARU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? WHAT HAVE I DONE? OKAY, SO MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE LOST IT WITH THE OBAKE, BUT HE TRIED TO KILL YOU! WAS I SUPPOSED TO JUST STAND THERE! HE WAS GOING TO STAB YOU IN THE BACK!" She ranted at him as the tears flowed and the dam on her emotions broke. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THAT WOULD HAVE DONE TO ME! DO YOU! MAYBE YOU CAN JUST TURN YOUR FEELINGS OFF ABOUT ME, BUT I CAN'T JUST STOP LOVING SOMEONE LIKE THAT!"

She stopped in huff, chest heaving and her cheeks flushed. Her eyes were wide as they stared into his. Emotions flitted across her face, like that of a picture show before she averted her eyes and looked away as she whispered, "I can't just stop loving _you_ like that."

Silence fell between them.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest in a small attempt to protect herself the only way she could think of. A chill ran down her spine as she stared at the forest floor beneath her feet. Her nerves were shot as she fought not to look at him. She knew if she did her tears would start again and she didn't want that. She didn't want him to think her weak, but it wasn't easy. His silence was killing her better then any of the Fours Souls could have.

He'd showed no reaction to her confession. Nothing. She knew because she'd looked for one before she'd lost her nerve and looked away. Kagome had never felt as alone as she did at that moment. It hurt to have the one thing you wanted most in the world right in arm's reach and know you can't have it. She would have given anything for him to wrap his arms around her like he'd done so many times before.

She loved him. He'd kept a blank look on his face as she'd hit and screamed at him. It had taken all of his will power to remain that way when he'd realized what she was saying. Sesshoumaru wasn't going to deny that he'd doubted her. He'd seen her with InuYasha and he'd heard what she said and it had torn at something inside him that he hadn't known was there. He cared for her, that was true, but he wasn't prepared to admit just how much he cared. Did he love her? Honestly, he knew he did, but he also knew he didn't want to. Loving someone was giving them power over you. His father and InuYasha were proof of that. He'd always worked hard at making sure it didn't happen to him. Could he live knowing she had that kind of power over him? He wouldn't allow it.

And she was a ningen. His father had fallen for a ningen and it had killed him. InuYasha had loved a ningen and it nearly killed him as well. Part of the reason he kept away from the inferior creatures was because of his family history with them. Sesshoumaru knew his appeal and every demon he'd ever heard of who cared more then necessary about a human and tried to place them where they didn't belong ended up paying for it. He didn't want that for Kagome.

Sesshoumaru wasn't afraid and he knew they were both more then able to take care of themselves, but he was Lord of the Western Lands. He was Taiyoukai over the largest of the four lands. Placing a ningen, even the shikon miko, by his side would cause ramifications that he had never faced before. If he mated her… and that's what he would do if he kept her… she would have to prove herself worthy of the title; and not to him.

He wanted her. He wouldn't have come after her if he didn't. She belonged to him and he had no intentions of letting her go, but before he could tell her she was staying there was something he needed to know first.

"Why couldn't you just let me go home?" she asked quietly, refusing to look at him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened. He didn't like her talking about leaving. "You are mine," he said in answer.

She looked up at him then, eyes dull yet steady. "Am I?"

He didn't like the look in her eyes. He really didn't like knowing he had put it there. "You know you are."

She released a self-deprecating laugh. "I once thought so… but now…" she shook her head and looked away.

It was as if she had no will left. He moved towards her and stopped a few paces away. "You promised."

Confusion shined in her eyes for a moment as she looked up, but it was gone a moment later as she shook her head and looked back down.

"I promised you nothing." _'But, he'd promised me.'_ He'd promised to protect her, but instead he was hurting her the most.

"No. InuYasha," he tried to keep his voice neutral.

Kagome blinked. She turned backed towards him. He was _not_ about to use her promise to InuYasha against her!

"Yes," a spark of irritation showed in her blue depths.

He saw the reaction and had to admit to himself he was glad to see it. "What?"

"What?" she asked in confusion. Couldn't he string together more then three words, just once! "I don't understand."

Sesshoumaru didn't like having to repeat himself, but indulged her this time with a regal lift of his brow. "What did you promise?"

"What does it matter?" she asked in annoyance, she just wanted to go home. At the hardening of his eyes she knew he wasn't going to let it go. She rolled her eyes.

"To stay with him," she said as she pressed two fingers against her temples, "I promised to stay with him by his side. People always left him." She looked directly into his eyes then, "You did. I promised I wouldn't no matter what."

"A team…" he breathed quietly, understanding finally. "Yet, you are."

She knew what he was getting at and she wouldn't allow him to make her feel anymore guilty then she already did. "I told him I'd be back."

"So, you did," his voice was flat. He didn't know that; the hanyou hadn't said. Still, he doubted she would be back if she left. Not that she was leaving.

She eyed him, but said nothing. Kagome just remained quiet as she waited for the interrogation to end so she could go.

"Good thing you are not going anywhere."

"Excuse me?" she narrowed her eyes.

He lifted a brow as if to inquire about her hearing. She could almost hear the scathing words being delivered in a refined way.

"Right. And next you'll say you love me," she said derisively. Her eyes hardened as a little life came back to them. "I'll go where I please."

"No, you won't," he replied, moving closer.

"You can't stop me!" she challenged, stepping closer and closing the distance between them.

Sesshoumaru stared hard at her upturned face, trying hard to smoother her will beneath his own. When he realized that wasn't working he decided to rely on brute force. In a swift move he grabbed her beneath her arms and had her back pressed tight against the trunk of the tree, feet dangling again, but this time instead of his hand wrapped around her neck he had the length oh her body pressed snug against his own to hold her in place.

Kagome gasped. She'd fallen for it again!

Sesshoumaru studied her face before his eyes fell to her mouth. He almost groaned aloud when the tip of her tongue darted out to swipe across her bottom lip. Narrowing his eyes, he darted his head down and claimed her mouth.

Following her lead, he licked his tongue across her lower lip then immediately darted inside when she gasped. He swept his tongue firmly across her own as he explored the cavern of her mouth. He leaned in further as he devoured her.

Kagome's knees watered as shock waves ran through her and down her spine. Her fingers tightened spasmodically around the fabric of his clothing covering his shoulders. She sighed as she gave herself up to the intoxicating feel of his mouth on hers.

He sucked earnestly on her bottom lip then taking one last sweep around her mouth he pulled back. He loved the taste of her mouth.

Kagome's eyes darted back and forth as she took in every aspect of his face. He really was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen, she admitted to herself. Finally, she looked into his eyes as she tried to figure out why he just did that. For a moment she thought she'd seen something, but it was gone too fast.

"Sesshoumaru?" she finally asked with a confused look.

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened as he allowed her to see what she was looking for. He hoped he wouldn't come to regret the decision.

Kagome stared into his eyes and gasped as the golden orbs seemed to melt like molten lava. She could see the pain in his depths along with his concern. Kagome blinked as the tenderness she longed to see shined into her eyes. She sucked in a breath as her search showed her something she never thought she'd see in his eyes.

Her eyes watered against her will as she pressed a shaking palm to the smooth skin of his cheek. "Sesshoumaru…" she breathed as the tears flowed. He loved her… It was right there in his eyes.

He answered her the only way he knew how.

Slowly, with her hand pressed against his face, he moved in to catch her tears with his lips. He gently dragged his lips up her left cheek along the tear track then moved to the right. After he had cleaned her tears he dragged his lips to press softly against her swollen ones. He nipped gently at her flesh as he slowly slid his tongue along her top lip. When her mouth opened for him he gently and slowly slid inside as he slanted his mouth over hers. He kissed her thoroughly as his tongue left no part of her mouth untouched.

Kagome had never felt anything better. Kami, he was a good kisser! She shuddered involuntarily when he sucked gently on her tongue as she ventured into his mouth. Her stomach fluttered in reaction. Kagome's heart sighed as she melted against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her fingers into his silky hair.

Her lungs were beginning to burn after a few more minutes when, with a gentle nip of his teeth to the corner of her mouth, he pulled back.

Her breathing was heavy as she stared at him. Her eyes were glowing bright with happiness. "You _do _love me…" she breathed.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he regarded her; his mask back in place.

She wanted desperately to hear him say it, but she saw that his mask was back on and she knew she wouldn't be getting her way. Something in his eyes told her all she needed to know as the light faded to a soft hum in her eyes.

Kagome knew him well. She knew that to a youkai like Sesshoumaru pride and power were very important. She also knew that Sesshoumaru thought emotions were a weakness… and love the weakest of them all. While he understood that love could also be an asset, a youkai like him would view the saying of such words as 'I love you' as a sign of power. A way of handing over power; which he would never do.

Kagome knew then that to be with him was to know what you had, but never expect to hear it. Still, she hoped that maybe one day she'd get to hear the words from him just once.

"Ask me to stay," she said quietly; she'd settle for that.

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment. He could read the hope in her eyes. "You'll stay."

'_Close enough,'_ she thought with a grimace. She'd take it as a request.

"I'll stay," she grinned then pulled his face to hers by his hair.

Heatedly, she kissed him. Swiping her tongue over his mouth, she tentatively moved inside when he allowed her in. Slowly she kissed him as he did her; thoroughly and with skill.

Sesshoumaru was impressed how quickly she learned and decided to allow her to keep the lead a bit longer. When she sucked on his tongue inside his mouth and gently drew him into hers, he gave a feral growl and quickly changed his mind. He immediately took over the lead as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, causing her front to arch up against him.

Kagome hissed and jerked back in pain, breaking the kiss, when her chest came into contact with his. She looked down in curiosity. The spikes of his armor had dug firmly into the soft flesh of her breast she realized and hit the armor in retaliation.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. She looked back up at him, "Take it of-" She was cut off by his mouth as he swooped back in.

Kagome sighed and pulled him in as she arched towards him, trying to get closer to him. Kagome jumped when the armor pierced her again. She tried to pull away from the kiss again.

"Sesshou-" Once again, she was cut off as she heard him growl and deepen the kiss. A jolt went down her spine following the slide of his hand as she tried half heartedly to get away from his armor. She trembled as his hand cupped her backside and pulled her closer. On a subconscious level she realized there was nothing hindering her getting closer, but as her mind turned to mush she willingly placed herself in his capable hands.

OO

_(Scene censored for site and rating purposes. For NC-17 version refer to MM . org or my livejournal. You can find livejournal link on my bio)_

Kagome shuddered as she felt him suck sharply on the pulse point on the left side of her neck, before firmly drawing the pad of his tongue across the sensitive spot. Somewhere in her mind she was aware of herself being lowered on to a cushioned surface, but the thought was pushed out of her mind as his lips moved further down her neck.

She arched upwards when his tongue slowly explored the hollow of her throat sending sparks up and down her body. Kagome's pulse quickened as he placed an open mouth kiss on her collarbone. Kagome sighed in pleasure as her skin tingled with every touch.

Lazily, Sesshoumaru moved down her body as he sucked, nipped and gently grazed her skin. Gently he rubbed his palm across the peak of her breast as he pressed his face within the valley between her soft mounds. Kagome groaned as she arched up towards him. He inhaled her scent as he sensed her arousal rising.

Shemelted in the heat of his love as she succombed to the feelings he awoke within her. Kagome imagined herself drowning as she reached her completion within his embrace.

Her body tensed as she went over the edge. Just as she crested over the first wave he sank his fangs partially into her neck, using the poison in his teeth he etched his mark into flesh and blood, then lapped up the small amount of blood and soothed the pain with his tongue.

Kagome winced involuntarily from the pain she wasn't cosciously aware of.

"Mine," he growled.

With the taste of her blood in his mouth and the feel of her body clenching around him, he slammed into her one last time as he found his own release within her.

Kagome panted hard as her body slowly came down from its high. She gave a slight moan of protest when he withdrew from her and slid sideways, but only snuggled closer when he pulled her onto her side.

As he settled onto his back she rested her head on his chest and lifted a tentative hand to her neck. She winced as her finger grazed over the new cuts.

"What did you do?" she asked as she settled more fully against him.

"Mark," he growled. His blood was still raging, "Mine now."

"Yours," she yawned, her eyes growing heavy as she tried to get even closer to his heat, "Cold." She smiled when a moment later something warm and heavy was placed over her.

"Where are we?" she asked with another yawn.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the sleepy woman snuggled closely against him, then wrapped a arm around her and held her to him. "Home."

Kagome smiled as her dreams finally won the battle and her eyes shut. "Home…"

Sesshoumaru heard her whisper as he stared out the window at the full moon.

OOO

Sesshoumaru lay calmly as he eyed the woman draped across his chest and stomach. He watched as she continued to sleep peacefully, unbeknowst of the close study she was under. The sun had risen nearly two hours ago, and he, not long after it. She lay on her front with her head over his heart and her faced turned towards him still deep in slumber and, apparently, very comfortable. He couldn't deny that he liked having her close against him. Her skin was smooth and warm and she was soft and round in all the right places.

Her hair was draped over both of them, hiding the flesh of her back from his gaze. Her skin had a light golden hue to it, as if it had been dusted with sunlight. She wasn't tan, but she was not pale either. Sesshoumaru had enjoyed exploring her body and looked forward to doing it again… many times.

She had been so responsive to his touch; he'd reveled in the feeling of power it had given him. For a moment, he'd started doing things to her just to see how loud of a moan he could get out of her. When he'd had her back up against that tree he'd been shocked at her eagerness. He'd thought she'd have been too shy to allow him to do what he was doing to her out in the open like they were, but it seemed the only thing that had bothered her was his armor.

Sesshoumaru had firmly pulled her against his arousal then and she'd melted against him like lava. He'd quickly called on his energy orb and after surrounding them both in it, he'd removed his chest armor and flew them to his home.

He was completely positive Kagome had been oblivious to the ride.

He'd entered his home through his bedroom window and had immediately continued what he'd begun back in the forest. Once Seshoumaru had removed Kagome's clothes he'd been able to feast his eyes on her bare flesh. She was beautiful. Sesshoumaru had never believed he would ever utter, much less _think, _such a thing about a ningen, but her beauty was undeniable.

Immediately, he'd proceeded to thoroughly touch, taste and smell every inch of her. He'd gently (and sometimes not so gently) rubbed, squeezed, licked, nibbled, and grazed his way across her body as she'd whimpered and moaned in reaction.

When she had wrapped her swollen lips around his nipple, mimicking what he'd done to her, he'd nearly lost control at the feel of her mouth against his skin. It had taken nearly all of his control not to let the beast in him take over. Sesshoumaru hadn't imagined she would affect him that way. Their first time had been too much of a new experience for him to loose control. Mistakenly, he'd believed this next time wasn't going to be any different.

He'd never been so happy when he'd gritted his teeth and sank slowly into her. She'd moaned deeply as she'd arched her back and took him willingly. If he didn't know he loved her already he surely would have given up the fight then. There was no way he would let go of the sheer intoxication he'd felt being joined with her.

And he wasn't going to allow anyone else to experience it either.

Next thing he knew he was sinking the tips of his fangs into her neck and using the acid that was only meant for marking (in his humanoid form) on her; physically claiming her as his alone.

Sesshoumaru knew once she realized what the marking was all about she was going to be pissed. While he was sure Kagome wanted to be his mate, he had a feeling she wasn't going to like how he'd gone about doing it.

He slowly moved some of her hair aside, baring her right shoulder and part of her neck, gently he swept a fingertip across the wounded flesh. He watched intently as she flinched and dug her nails into the firm flesh of his side, yet still remaining asleep. She would be sore to the touch for a few days more, which is why he'd licked over the scars after making them; the healing attributes native to his kind would protect her from most of the pain and any infections. Shortly the markings would change color and come to look just like the two slashes on his face.

Speaking of markings…

Pushing the hair from her forehead, Sesshoumaru almost grinned when he saw the marking on her forehead; a miniature of his blue crescent moon. Apparently, his blood found something within her worthy of being the Lady of the Western Lands; the moon would not have appeared otherwise. It would seem the miko had cleared one problem and she wasn't even awake to appreciate it.

Sesshoumaru gracefully slid from beneath her and got out of bed. He moved across the room to his wardrobe. He took out his clothing then moved towards his bathing room. He quickly washed and dressed then, after taking one last look at the woman in his bed, he exited the room. He needed to check over his lands, he'd been gone quite awhile, and there were other things he had to see to and he figured from the sound of her breathing that Kagome would be sleep for at least a couple more hours.

OO

Once again, Kagome woke to find herself lying on a cushion, but unsure of where she was beyond the bed she was in. Slowly memories of the night before came to her as she realized she was lying in bed naked. She blushed in embarrassment as she pulled the blanket closer around her.

Kagome rolled on to her back as she blinked open her eyes. She rubbed the sleep out of them as she reached out a arm to her side. She looked around when she realized she was alone.

Where was Sesshoumaru? Did he just leave her there?

And where was _there_? Sitting up she looked around herself more thoroughly. She was in a bedroom. A very large and richly furnished bedroom. There was a large wardrobe situated against the wall opposite the bed. It was made out of a light colored a wood and what looked to be white marble to her, but she couldn't be sure. Beside the bed to her right sat a small nightstand with one drawer made of the same wood as the wardrobe. There was a large bay window in the right wall that had a large enough ledge for someone to stand on comfortably, she noted. In the corner, where the right and rear walls connected, stood a large shoji screen decorated with red, green and gold threading in the shape of trees on the top of Mt. Fuji. To the left there was another nightstand, same as the other; and on the wall hung a large tapestry with a large white dog staring up at a huge yellow moon stitched into it.

Gingerly she wrapped the thick blanket around her as she scooted to the right side of the bed and threw her legs over the side. She realized that the large bed sat nearly four feet off the floor by a large block of wood that the large cushions rested on.

Kagome pushed herself off the bed, taking the covers with her, and after shifting the blanket so that she was covered sufficiently she moved towards the door. Stopping at the wardrobe she took a peak inside to see that it was full of men's kimonos… mostly in the same style as she always saw Sesshoumaru wear; white with the red flowers along the collar and shoulder.

She didn't bother looking further, if she didn't know where she was by now, the closet was a dead a give away.

Kagome proceeded towards the door. She shifted the blanket around herself then cautiously slid the door open. She had only taken three steps when she sensed a presence behind her. Spinning around, her eyes fell on the one she was meaning to go look for.

Sesshoumaru calmly took in the state she was in, then bringing his eyes back to hers, lifted a brow. He knew she had no idea what she looked like with her hair tousled and hanging loose to her waist and obviously wearing nothing but the blanket. There was no way he was allowing anyone else to see her like that.

"I couldn't find my clothes," replied Kagome with a deep blush.

He watched her blush. It amazed him she could still be embarrassed and seem so innocent after what they did last night. When her blush deepened he felt the urge to smirk in a self-satisfied manner.

Instead he nodded and gestured for her to follow him.

Kagome walked awkwardly, trying to hold onto the cumbersome blanket, as he lead her down the hall in the opposite direction she'd been headed. She followed him quietly into a room not to far away on the right.

Her eyes widened as she realized it was a small, but elegant bathing room. She looked around and immediately fell in love. It was decorated in a lovely shade of lilac and cream. Kagome smiled from ear to ear as her eyes fell on the heating pool in the middle of the floor.

"You will use this room to bathe and change," he informed her.

Kagome nodded distractedly. Not really listening to him.

"There is clothing laid out on the bench for you to wear," he said watching her closely. When she gave him another absent nod he knew she wasn't paying him any attention.

He moved over to her and, grabbing her chin, tilted her face to his. Sesshoumaru lowered his mouth to hers, leisurely he deepened the kiss. When she sighed and melted against him he pulled back.

Now he had her attention.

"Bathe and change," he told her quietly.

He watched as her eyes focused and waited for her to get control of herself. When she nodded he released her and left.

"Where will you be?" she asked as he walked away.

"I shall return shortly. There is something I must do," he replied as he exited.

Kagome stood watching after him for a moment then, turning back to the water, grinned and dropped the blanket.

O

They had guests.

Sesshoumaru had to admit they'd gotten there sooner then he thought they would. He could tell the others had been yelling at the hanyou from the way InuYasha stood with his arms crossed; obviously frustrated.

They all wanted to know what had happened and whether Kagome had gone home. He figured it would have been nicer of him to at least tell them she hadn't left, but really they should know that he would not have allowed that. Sesshoumaru had found the looks on their faces amusing when he'd only told them that he'd be right back and left Jaken to show them in. The taijiya looked ready to rip his head off… and everyone else's.

Sesshoumaru figured he'd leave Kagome's friends to her. He was now on his way to see if she was finished dressing so he could show her around the castle and bring her to her friends.

He'd left her over a half an hour ago in her bathing room. He figured that was plenty of time for her to have finished bathing and dressed, but when he walked into their bedroom he had to stop and stare at the sight before him.

She sat on the end of the bed, wrapped in the blanket, and the kimono from the bathroom lying beside her.

"I was debating if I should go find you," she said in greeting.

"You are not dressed."

"I know. That was the problem. I gathered from earlier you wouldn't want me walking around like this," she blushed but didn't look away.

Sesshoumaru eyed the kimono then looked back at her. The question was obvious as he waited.

Kagome looked down at the kimono. It was very beautiful. The rich fabric was ice blue with large white roses stitched on the right shoulder and along the bottom left side. She guessed it was made of silk, the fabric was so soft.

Too bad she didn't much like wearing kimonos.

"It's very beautiful," she said, rubbing a hand across the clothing. "But, I don't wear kimonos."

He arched a brow. What did she wear, if not kimonos? He would not have his mate wearing that too short kimono that showed too much of her skin like she usually did. Besides, what was wrong with the kimono?

She saw the look on his face and sighed. She knew what he wanted to know. "I can't walk in them," she tried not to feel embarrassed by the admission.

After a moment he nodded. Moving over towards the wardrobe, he pulled out one of his own kimonos then, and shut the doors once more. He went back to the doorway and made a gesture with his hand, a moment later a servant appeared.

Kagome watched curiously as he spoke quietly to the servant and then shut the door.

Sesshoumaru moved over to her and handed her his kimono.

Quietly she took the item from him and stood. She dropped the blanket back on the bed then pulled her arms through the kimono, putting it on and pulling it closed.

Kagome looked down at her self then.

She giggled. The sleeves were at least five inches too long and the hem fell well past her knees. She was still smiling a moment later when there was a scratching at the door.

Sesshoumaru moved to the door and took the item from the servant waiting there. He said a few words then closed the door and returned to stand in front of Kagome.

Kagome took the item he handed her with one hand as she used the other to hold the shirt closed. She discovered the items were a pair of white hakamas and an obi; similar to the type that mikos wore.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked as she sat to put the hakamas on.

"Being cleaned."

She nodded then stood to pull the pants up. She was surprised to see that they weren't too large and fit her perfectly. She pulled the shirt tighter then wrapped the obi around her. She turned around, showing him her back, silently asking for his assistance.

Sesshoumaru eyed the back of her for a moment. He gave a small frown at the task then reached forward to brush her hair aside to do as she silently asked.

After a few moments, when he released her, she turned and tilting her head back, smiled.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

Kagome stared up at him as she gathered her courage to ask him what she'd wanted to ask since last night. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders. "Are you going to marry me?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a look as he thought about what she was asking. The word was familiar to him, but he wasn't sure he understood its meaning. He figured he would just have to ask.

"Marry you?"

"Yes," she answered with a tilt of her head. "You know if I'm staying with you you'll have to marry me." When he still looked confused she tried again. "You know; a wedding?" She tried to think what her text books called it in the past. "A binding ceremony?"

Oh. Now, he understood. He'd seen ningens perform such ceremonies when a man claimed a woman as his own. Youkai did not, traditionally, have such ceremonies, but they did bind themselves with mating rituals. The rituals were time consuming and unnecessary in his opinion. The only important part was the beginning when the two involved stated their intentions and the end when the male marked the female as his. The marking was not only a mark of possession but it also mixed the males scent with the females, so that any male youkai wanting to claim her would know they were too late.

And Sesshoumaru had marked Kagome as his last night.

Calmly he took her hand and pulled her with him behind the shoji screen in the corner.

Kagome was surprised to see the screen hid an opening in the wall. She didn't realize it was there the first time she looked around the room. She was even more surprised to see that beyond the doorway was another bathing room. This one was much larger then the other, having two watering holes, and done in white and navy blue.

One pool held cold water and the other held hot, she guessed since only one of them had huge amounts of steam coming from it. There were two benches along the back walls covered in cushions and another shoji screen covering part of the left wall.

Despite its size the room was very warm. Kagome wondered why she wasn't brought here to bathe. She put the question to him.

"Do you swim?" he asked her in response.

"A little," she frowned and turned to look at the water again. Could the pools be that deep?

He gave her skeptical look. There was no such thing as a little; either you can or you can't. "You will only bathe here in my presence. Other times, you use your bath room."

"My…" she turned disbelieving eyes on him, "that other room is mine?"

"Yes. You are the Lady of the Western Lands Kagome," he said, as if that explained everything. And actually it did.

Her eyes widened as he pulled her over to the pool with the cold water and indicated for her to look down. Kagome stared down at her reflection, searchingly, as she tried to see what he was getting at.

Sesshoumaru quietly swept her hair out of the way, baring the right side of her neck. He pulled the collar of his kimono down as she tilted her to the left to help him.

Kagome blinked at the two maroon slashes, very much like the ones on Sesshoumaru's face, on the junction of her neck and shoulder. So, that's what he meant by "mark" last night.

"We are… married," he decided to use her word.

Kagome's head swiveled to look at him when something in her reflection made her look back. She stared at herself for a moment as she blew her hair out of her face. Then she saw it.

There was a small blue moon sitting low in the middle of her forehead.

Kagome rubbed her fingers over the moon as she blinked at herself in the pool. She turned to him then.

"We're married? Just like that? No ceremony?" she asked, fingers still on her forehead.

"Yes," he replied. He pulled her hand away from her forehead, "just like that."

Sesshoumaru saw no reason to tell her about the rituals he left out.

"What if I didn't want to marry you?" she asked in annoyance. She frowned when his eyes hardened. "I'm not saying I didn't want to. I'm just saying you didn't even ask me!"

"Ask you?"

"Yes, ask me."

He didn't see any reason why he should have asked her anything. She was his. It was only right that he mark her. In fact, he had honored her by doing so. He could have not done it and let her deal with the consequences of being unclaimed, yet not untouched.

Sesshoumaru turned to walk away from her. He would not have this argument. She should be thanking him, not gearing up to fight him like she was now.

"I want a ceremony, Sesshoumaru!" she called after him as she followed. "And I want a priest or someone to perform it!"

He continued walking.

This wasn't fair! She'd dreamed of her wedding since she was a little girl. She'd be marrying a man who loved her and have her family and friends there to see it. A priest would give them their vows and Kagome would be decked out in a beautiful dress. It was bad enough her family wasn't there and it wouldn't be anything like her dreams, but now her stupid brute of a… _husband_ wouldn't let her have her ceremony!

Kagome felt like stomping her feet childishly. Tears sprang to her eyes as she stopped near the bed. Subconsciously she noted the bed had been made, the comforter covering it and the blue and white kimono missing, while they had been in the bathing area.

"Sesshoumaru please," she pleaded, tears in her voice.

Sesshoumaru paused in the doorway when she echoed the words she said to him last night. He turned to see the tears in her bright blue orbs as he regarded her.

Kagome stared back at him for a moment then quietly move over to him, burying her face in his chest. "Please," she whispered.

It obviously meant a lot to her to have her ceremony. He'd have to think of something, but there was no way he was going through the rituals that were custom to youkai.

There were three different mating rituals for youkai, and while they were not required, they were preferred. You only had to perform one of the rituals, but you chose which ritual by the strength of the female youkai's (since traditionally the female was considered the weaker half) youki. If the female was of a low grade then the mating only consisted of a dance, consummation, and an exchange of blood. A mark would appear on the female within two weeks. If the female was of an average to high grade, then the ritual consisted of blood given, consummation, and then a poison marking like he'd done to Kagome, but without the aide of the male's healing. Lastly, if the female was of a high grade or more she was naturally mating a male who was also of a very high grade and coveted by other female youkai. First, she would have to fight, in battle, at least three of the rival females for her right to the male, then, provided she won her battles, she would have to go through a blood exhange, next a consummation and a blood oath, and last a poison marking. This ritual usually took three days. And while Kagome wasn't a youkai she would still have been subject to go through one of the rituals, and from what he witnessed between her and the Obake, Sesshoumaru had no doubt Kagome would have to go through the last ritual. Sesshoumaru was also positive she'd probably have to fight more then three females, and while he knew she would win (his chosen mate would not lose), he did not want to wait three or more days to have her.

Not an option.

He would look into the ningen… _wedding_ later. Right now they needed to get back to the others. He was surprised InuYasha hadn't come looking for him.

Sesshoumaru lifted a hand to her chin and tilted her face up. "Come."

She saw the resignation in his eyes and figured he'd decided to handle the ceremony thing. "Where?" she asked.

"InuYasha and the others are here."

Kagome eyes widened as a big smile crossed her face. Her friends had come after her! She nodded happily at him and followed him out the room.

ooo

"InuYasha? Where's Kagome?" asked Shippou. He and Rin had been told that InuYasha and the others were there by Jaken a few minutes ago and he and Rin had gone running.

Rin hadn't been as excited as he was though. She'd continued to ask Jaken whether 'Sesshoumaru-sama' had returned, but the little toad hadn't bothered to answer her questions.

They had both been worried ever since Sesshoumaru had sent them back to the castle with Ah-un and Jaken. Rin hadn't seemed as concerned as he was in the beginning, saying that her Sesshoumaru-sama always left her with Jaken, but the taiyoukai always came back for her. Shippou hadn't been that confident. As days had passed and there'd been no sign of them coming back, Rin had begun to worry.

So, they were both relieved when they'd come running into the sitting room to see Miroku, Sango, InuYasha and Myouga there waiting.

Shippou and Rin had both noticed the absence of the miko and the taiyoukai.

Everybody's eyes turned to InuYasha when Shippou had asked his question.

InuYasha eyed the pup and sighed. His eyes fell on the little girl sitting on the floor by Sango's feet and could almost smell the sadness coming off the child in waves. What was he supposed to say to them? He had no idea what happened between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. How was he supposed to know whether she'd gone home or not? He wouldn't have thought Sesshoumaru would have let her leave after he'd gone through the trouble of going after her, but while they had seen Sesshoumaru, even talked to him, they hadn't seen any signs of their friend.

"Feh!" the whole damn thing was irritating him.

Shippou jumped onto Inu Yasha's lap then, blue eyes huge and worried. "InuYasha?"

He sighed. "I'm not sure Shippou," he replied as he patted the kitsune's head.

"Oh." Shippou lowered his head as he curled up on InuYasha; sticking his face against the hanyou's stomach.

"Is Kagome-chan with Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin quietly. Liquid brown eyes stared into identical ones.

Sango looked confusedly at the little girl before exchanging curious looks with the others. "Rin-chan…" she began tentatively, "haven't you seen Sesshoumaru-sama already?"

Rin shook her head.

"Oh…" she said curiously. "Well, he should be joining us soon."

"Sesshoumaru-sama's home?" she asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Yes, he's home Rin."

Rin gave a hugely bright smile then. "Oh. That's good! Sesshoumaru-sama will know where Kagome-chan is! Where is he?"

Sango opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. She had no idea where Sesshoumaru had gone. All he said is that he'd be back shortly, but that was almost an hour ago.

Sango shook her head to let the child know she didn't know where the taiyoukai was, but was interrupted.

"I'm here Rin."

Rin eyes widened as they fell on Sesshoumaru standing in the door. Kagome stood beside him smiling.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" screamed Rin as she shot over to him. She immediately wrapped herself around his leg. "Oh, how I've missed you, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Rin," he placed a hand on her head. He'd thought of her while he was gone.

"Kagome…" a tentative voice spoke up then.

"Hello, Shippou-chan," smiled Kagome.

Shippou bounded off of InuYasha and across the room. "KAGOME!" He buried his face against her chest as he jumped into her arms. "I thought you were dead, Kagome."

"No, I'm not dead," she smiled softly as she hugged the kitsune to her.

"You smell different," he said as he looked up at her then. His eyes were watery. "You look different, too. I like it."

"Thank you, Shippou-chan." She felt a small tugging on her pants leg and looked down into huge brown eyes. "Hello Rin-chan. How are you?"

"Hello," she smiled. "I'm fine, Kagome-chan. I told them Sesshoumaru-sama would find you."

"Did you now," she smiled and looked up at the others finally. Three pair of eyes stared back at her, tears shining in all of them. "Hi, guys!"

Sango stood slowly then ran over to her friend. "Kagome-nee-chan," she hugged the other girl tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Kagome hugged her friend back before smiling at the other two over Sango's shoulder.

InuYasha came forward and after waiting for Sango to release her took Kagome in his arms as well.

Sesshoumaru frowned, but kept quiet.

"Hi, InuYasha," she smiled at him as she hugged him back.

InuYasha could smell Sesshoumaru on her and could see the crescent moon on her forehead. He knew that meant they were mated and he was happy for her.

"It's good to see you, Lady Kagome," said Miroku, keeping his distance. He'd seen the look on Sesshoumaru's face when InuYasha had hugged her. No way, was he moving any closer.

Kagome saw the look on Miroku's face as the houshi had looked at Sesshoumaru. With the monk's liking for touching girls in places he shouldn't, she could imagine the look in her mate's eyes.

"Hi, Miroku," giggled Kagome as she pulled the monk into a hug.

"We're glad you stayed Kagome," smiled Miroku as he pulled back.

Everyone started talking then. Kagome hadn't left and everything was going to be alright.

ooOOoo

**EPILOGUE**

It had been two weeks since she'd married, mated… whatever, her husband. With Kaede-baba's help they'd found a holy man to perform the ceremony.

Kagome had been so happy she'd cried before and after the ceremony. She'd worn a white kimono with large pink flowers stitched to the fabric. Kaede had sown it especially for her. The older miko had cut slits into the side of the kimono about six inches high so she was able to move in it without falling on her face. Kagome had learned to, some what, control her habit of turning any clothing she wore fuscia or black. It only lasted for a few hours before the fabric would end up changed, but she'd been able to get out of her wedding dress before it had been changed. For some reason only Sesshoumaru's clothing never changed on when she wore them.

The ceremony had been nice and had gone without a hitch. Sesshoumaru had stood quietly beside her and did what he was supposed to. When the priest had asked if Sesshoumaru promised to love her unconditionally, to cherish and protect her for the rest of her life Sesshoumaru had turned and looked at her and said, "You belong to this Sesshoumaru. I will protect you."

And that was that. He'd faced forward once more. If she didn't believe he loved her she would have cried.

But even with Sesshoumaru's… promise, such as it was, that was not the part of the day that she knew all the guests and the priest would remember most.

Kagome had had this _need_ to call the holy man Father, even though Kaede had explained to her on two occasions that the holy man, while very similar to a priest, was not a priest and therefore, had no need to be called Father. And that is where the problem had started…

…"_Now, Lady Kagome," began the holy man._

"_Yes, Father?" said Kagome with a smile._

"_Now, child, I'm not a Fa-"_

"_YES YOU ARE!" yelled Kagome, eyes beginning to water._

_Startled, the holy man looked to Sesshoumaru, but after seeing he was getting no help there, he cleared his throat and continued, "Right, yes… Well um, let's continue shall we?"_

"_Of course, Father," she smiled._

"_Lady Kagome, do you solemnly swear to respect, honor and obey your husband in all things? To love, cherish and protect him for the rest of your days? To support him in good times and in bad?"_

_Kagome frowned, "Yes." She had a lot to promise, she thought to herself._

_Sesshoumaru slanted her a skeptical look, but said nothing._

_All of a sudden Kagome heard laughter coming from behind them and turned to see who it was, though she had her suspicions. Honestly, she was surprised all he was doing was laughing._

_InuYasha._

_At that moment Kagome would have given anything for the prayer beads to still be around the hanyou's neck._

_InuYasha was laughing like a loon while Miroku sat beside him with a huge grin across his face. Sango, who was sitting beside the monk in a lovely kimono, had a very odd look on her face as she tried not to smile. Shippou was sitting in Sango's lap giving Kagome a comical look of disbelief. Even Rin, sitting next to Jaken, didn't look convinced._

_Kaede, sitting on InuYasha's other side, cleared her throat loudly and gave Kagome a reproachful look._

_Kagome turned back to the priest to tell him to continue when she saw the questioning look on his face._

"_Is there, perhaps, something you'd like to say child?"_

"_Umm… well not rea-" she was cut-off by another snicker from her 'friends'. She frowned over her shoulder then turned back to the holy man. "Oh, all right! I promise to love him unconditionally father."_

_He waited a moment, but when she said no more, asked, "Is… that all?"_

"_Let's see… " she began, tapping her chin with her finger as she replayed his words in her head. "I will respect and honor him father for as long as he deserves it. I will obey him as long as he is saying something I agree with. Of course, I will cherish and protect him and I will support him, good and bad times, but I will let him know when I disagree."_

"_Is that all?" the holy man started to sweat drop._

_Kagome thought about it for a moment then smiled at Sesshoumaru and the priest. "Yes, that's all."_

"_Well then," he wiped his brow, "you're married."…_

… It had been so embarrassing! She couldn't believe they'd done that to her! And Sesshoumaru hadn't said a word! Protect her? HA!

Kagome entered Sesshoumaru's office and went over to her yellow bag. Kaede had brought it to her a couple of days after Inu Yasha and the rest had joined them at the castle. It was now high summer and she could hear Rin and Shippou, through the window, torturing Jaken in the garden.

She smiled gently to herself as she stared down at her backpack. She'd been putting this off since they'd returned and Kagome knew it was time for her to make a decision. She couldn't keep running from it. Whether she liked it or not, Kagome couldn't continue living two lives in two different times. She had to choose one or the other.

And that meant leaving one behind… and all that went with it.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She knew who she was going to chose, but how did she say goodbye to the ones she was leaving? Her eyes began to burn, but she blinked the feeling away as she took a deep breath in acceptance.

Her heart was beating so loud she didn't hear InuYasha walk in the room or when he called her name.

Kagome picked up her bag, and after digging around for a while, pulled out her digital watch. Pressing one of the tiny buttons on the side, she watched the screen change from showing her the time to showing her the date. After calculating it out in her head she nodded and turned back to her yellow backpack. Digging through it again, she pulled out her school planner and turning to the first empty page and wrote the words, _July 25, 2005. GO HOME!_, in black ink then circled it three times with red.

Kagome had made her choice.

She smiled to herself as she wiped away the tears in her eyes. Sure, she would have to wait five hundred years, but at least for her mom, ji-chan, and Souta it would only be a few days.

She wouldn't be going through the well again. She had no idea what kind of damage she was causing to the timeline, if any, and should Sesshoumaru and she have kids… she blushed at that thought. She didn't want to have to try to make her children understand the concept of the well, she barely did, nor did she want to risk being stuck on the other side away from Sesshoumaru and them. So, she wasn't going to go through the well anymore. Hopefully, if the well worked like she thought, she'd see her mom and them again.

She wiped at her eyes again. She would miss them dearly, but it was better this way… Why go home to say 'goodbye' when she could wait and then go home to say 'hello'… and maybe even have grandchildren for her mom to spoil… She grinned through her tears at the image of her mom holding a silver haired and golden eyed little boy.

InuYasha tilted his head in curiosity as he watched her. He watched intently as she pulled out that funny contraption she wore on her wrist sometimes when she was planning to go back to her time for school. He remembered she'd told him it was called a 'watch' and that it watched time. How something could _watch_ time and dothat without eyes, he had yet to figure out.

For a moment InuYasha was alarmed at seeing it, wondering if she was going to try to leave again and how Sesshoumaru would react to that, but when she only fiddled with something on the side of it and then put it back down after staring at it he stopped worrying.

InuYasha watched as she pulled something else out of her bag and wrote on it in that strange writing of hers that he didn't understand, before lifting his gaze to her face. He could read the sadness in her eyes and wondered at it. When he smelled the scent of her tears in the air he moved closer to her in concern.

"Kagome what's wrong?" He tried again when she didn't immediately answer him. "Kagome?"

He lifted a hand to her shoulder.

Kagome gave a slight start when she felt the touch on her shoulder and turned in question to the interruption. Her eyes fell on InuYasha then and she could read the concern in his eyes.

He saw the question in her gaze. He gestured with his eyes towards the object with her writing on it. "Are you all right, Kagome?"

Kagome looked to where he indicated. "Yes, I'm fine InuYasha. Why do you ask?"

"You were crying," he informed her. "What is that you wrote?"

"It's…" she thought about what to tell him as she turned her gaze to his, "just a reminder to myself, that's all."

He opened his mouth to ask what she was reminding herself, but stopped when he saw her gaze move passed him to something over his shoulder. That's when he sensed the presence behind him.

He turned to look at Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway, but his brother's eyes remained on his mate.

Sesshoumaru had been passing by on his way to his dojo when he'd smelled Kagome's tears and had immediately turned to go in the opposite direction.

Kagome gazed at her husband and could read the question in his eyes. She knew he wouldn't voice his concern in front of InuYasha. He would either stay or he'd walk away and ask her about it later, depending on what she did next.

Dropping her planner, Kagome quietly side-stepped InuYasha after giving him a small smile then moved over to Sesshoumaru. Calmly she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressed her face to his chest, and waited.

Sesshoumaru had watched her move over to him then he looked down at the top of her dark head. His heart warmed as his eyes softened at the feel of his mate wrapped around him. Obviously, she wanted comforting now. He would not deny her, but first…

He lifted his gaze to InuYasha's. "Leave."

InuYasha watched them for a moment. He'd seen the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes… actually the look was still there. He felt like grinning, but decided not too this time and instead do as his brother requested. His brother was hooked… and Kagome would be fine.

He nodded quietly and slid passed them through the opening.

Sesshoumaru silently closed the door before wrapping his arms around his mate and lowering his eyes to her.

Kagome tilted her head back when she sensed they were alone. She was surprised that InuYasha had left without making a comment, but was thankful all the same. She gazed up at her husband and smiled softly at him through her tears. When his face began moving closer to hers she decided that she could tell him her recent decision later.

Now, she was only thinking about kissing her husband back… and that's exactly what she did.

_The End  
By: Duchesscarml_

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you._

Duchess: Well, there it is! Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through it all! I have fulfilled my promise to finish this story! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Cast: GOODBYE EVERYONE!

Kagome: We hoped you enjoyed the story and keep an eye out for the sequel, _When the Last Tear Falls_, for mystery behind the Takashis and Miroku, and to see how Sesshoumaru and I are adjusting to married life! lol I daresay, it's not pretty. (waves)

Duchess and Cast: Merry Christmas everyone!

Duchess: Wait! There are some who celebrate something else this time of year. (Kagome nods) So, Happy Kwanzaa and Happy Hanukah too!


End file.
